Winchester & Winchester
by Sydney8201
Summary: Quand Castiel sort de l'université de droit, il rejoint le cabinet le plus réputé de la ville. Dirigé par les frères Winchester, il est une référence et les places y sont chères. Castiel est déterminé à réussir malgré son attirance immédiate pour Dean, un avocat brillant, sans doute le meilleur de la ville et aussi son patron. Pourra t-il passer outre ? DESTIEL.
1. Nouvel emploi

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. Je sais que je vous avais promis de le poster le 24 mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire entre les préparations du réveillon et tout le reste. Désolée mille fois.**

 **Cette histoire ne sera écrite que du point de vue de Castiel.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard de publication.**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Every wants to rule the world de Tears for Fears**

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouvel emploi**

 _« La vanité consiste à vouloir paraître l'ambition, à vouloir être l'amour propre, à croire que l'on est la fierté, à savoir ce que l'on vaut. »_

 _Comte Rackzinski_

Castiel leva les yeux vers le bâtiment, impressionné par sa hauteur. Il était entièrement vitré et semblait particulièrement impressionnant pour quiconque le regardait d'en bas. L'adresse, en elle même, en disait déjà beaucoup. Il se dressait fièrement dans le quartier le plus chic et huppé de New York. Là où toutes les sociétés les plus importantes et les plus riches avaient choisi d'installer leur siège social. Dans la rue des femmes en tailleur de couturier et des hommes en costumes hors de prix défilaient, un café à la main, leur téléphone dans l'autre. Tous avaient des responsabilités, des emplois importants et probablement une pression immense sur les épaules.

Castiel les regarda le dépasser durant quelques secondes, fasciné. Il ferait bientôt parti d'eux. Si tout se passait bien durant sa période d'essai, il deviendrait l'un de ses employés qu'on enviait en secret quand on les regardait depuis la vitre d'un taxi ou du bus.

Castiel reporta son attention sur le bâtiment dans lequel il s'apprêtait à entrer. Il avait mémorisé les instructions par cœur. Les bureaux dans lesquels il se rendait se trouvaient au dernier étage. La vue serait probablement imprenable d'en haut. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait le droit à un bureau à lui ou même à une fenêtre. Mais il devinait qu'on devait dominer le monde depuis le dernier étage. Et sans doute était-ce l'impression que tous les employés du cabinet avaient en venant travailler.

Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance. Décrocher une place ici après avoir tout juste terminé ses études était inespéré. Tout avait été très rapide pour lui. Il avait intégré Harvard cinq ans plus tôt puis, lors d'une journée organisée par son université pour rencontrer de potentiels employeurs, il avait visiblement impressionné l'un des avocats du plus gros cabinet de la ville. L'un des fondateurs du dit cabinet. Castiel n'était même pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait dit pour mériter une telle attention. Il n'avait toutefois pas cherché à le comprendre. Travailler pour ce cabinet faisait parti de ses rêves. Il était déterminé à gravir les échelons ici et à devenir un jour associé. Il voulait que son nom apparaisse sur la plaque à l'entrée et sur le mur à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas juste être un avocat parmi tant d'autres. Il voulait être celui vers qui tout le monde se tournait et dont on parlait durant les soirées du cabinet.

Pour cela, bien sûr, il allait devoir faire ses preuves pendant sa période d'essai. Son contrat était clair. Il avait trois mois pour finir de convaincre ses employeurs. Et parce qu'il avait été le choix d'un seul des deux membres fondateurs, c'était le second qu'il allait devoir absolument convaincre et il savait que la tâche s'annonçait compliquée.

Il pénétra finalement dans le bâtiment, donna son nom au garde à l'entrée puis grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier étage puis se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

Il avait consacré toute sa vie à ses études. Il n'avait pas participé aux fêtes à l'époque du lycée et avait refusé toute sollicitation une fois à l'université. Il ne s'était pas réellement fait d'amis mis à part Meg. Il n'avait pas non plus de vie amoureuse. Il avait un plan très simple. Réussir professionnellement avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il voulait être le meilleur, il devait faire des sacrifices. Il était tout à fait prêt à l'accepter.

Tous ses anciens camarades avaient été jaloux en apprenant que l'unique poste du cabinet lui avait été donné. Durant ces journées, les étudiants devaient présenter une liste de choix. Ils devaient sélectionner trois cabinets présents et aller ensuite discuter avec leurs représentants. Sur la liste de Castiel, il n'y avait qu'un seul nom. Il ne voulait travailler que pour eux. Parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Et parce qu'inscrire leur nom sur son CV lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Ils étaient exigeants et difficiles à satisfaire. Mais ils travaillaient pour tous ceux qui comptaient dans cette ville et dans ce pays.

Quand les portes de l'ascendeur s'ouvrirent enfin, Castiel fut à nouveau impressionné par le luxe des lieux. Le large couloir menaient à une succession de bureaux dont les portes étaient vitrées. Des noms étaient inscrits dessus. Devant certains, un bureau permettait à leur assistant ou assistante de gérer leurs visiteurs. En face, se trouvait un long mur où le nom du cabinet était fièrement affiché. Winchester et Winchester. Castiel avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur eux avant de les rencontrer pour la première fois. Le cabinet avait été fondé par deux frères, tous les deux avocats. Le plus âgé, Dean Winchester, était tout juste âgé de trente ans. Son frère, Sam, avait vingt six ans. Leur réussite avait été extrêmement précoce. Ils avaient fondé leur cabinet trois ans plus tôt alors que Sam n'avait même pas encore fini ses études. Dean avait travaillé pour plusieurs autres cabinets avant de se lancer. Il était connu pour être le meilleur négociateur de la ville. Il était intransigeant et parfois cruel. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Et si ses premiers bureaux n'avaient définitivement pas été dans cette partie de la ville, il avait très vite réussi à trouver des clients et à acheter le dernier étage de ce bâtiment. Ils employaient aujourd'hui un grand nombre d'avocats et leur réputation n'était clairement plus à faire. Si Dean était spécialisé en droit des affaires et gérait principalement les rachats de société et les entrées en bourse, Sam était spécialisé en droit pénal. Il était un peu moins effrayant que son frère mais tout aussi coriace. Et malgré son peu d'expérience, personne ne doutait de son talent.

C'était lui que Castiel avait rencontré. Il était connu que Dean refusait d'assister à ces journées de recrutement. Il n'aimait pas écouter des candidats se vendre pour travailler pour lui. Il préférait laisser cette tâche à son frère. Sam avait carte blanche pour engager qui il souhaitait mais Dean avait tout de même son mot à dire à la fin de la période d'essai. Ils prenaient toujours cette décision ensemble.

Castiel ne savait pas encore avec lequel des deux frères il serait amené à travailler mais il était prêt à faire son maximum pour les impressionner. Il était sorti major de sa promotion et il ne comptait pas baisser de régime jusqu'à avoir son nom sur le mur.

Il n'avait pas fait plus d'une dizaine de pas quand une jeune femme approcha de lui rapidement. Elle était petite et blonde, incroyablement belle mais également terrifiante. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré malgré la hauteur de ses talons. Elle portait un tailleur qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette parfaite.

\- Castiel Novak ? Lança t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il hocha la tête avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la serra rapidement puis lui fit signe de la suivre. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je suis Johanna Harvelle et je suis l'assistante de Sam. Vous pourrez m'appeler Jo si toutefois vous survivez aux prochains mois. Je suis chargée de vous faire visiter les lieux et de vous conduire à votre bureau.

Castiel mémorisa son nom dans un coin de sa tête puis se mit en route à ses côtés.

\- Vous devez probablement avoir fait vos recherches et je suppose que rien de ce que je vais vous dire ce matin ne sera nouveau pour vous mais je vous conseille tout de même vivement de m'écouter. Je ne me répéterais pas et d'ici la fin de cette visite, vous serez livré à vous même. Si vous n'avez pas été attentif, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Jo marchait rapidement et il avait un peu de mal à suivre son rythme. Il regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Il était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- A votre droite, ce sont les bureaux de nos avocats principaux. Pour en avoir un, il va falloir que vous soyez patients. A votre gauche, la salle de repas et la cuisine. Juste après vous trouverez les toilettes.

Castiel tenta de tout mémoriser mais Jo parlait vite et ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler chaque information.

\- A votre droite, le bureau de Sam. Et juste devant, c'est le mien. Je suis son assistante et je ne travaille que pour lui. Si vous avez des questions, adressez vous à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas là pour vous tenir la main.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Sam. Il se tenait devant une immense fenêtre et parlait au téléphone. Il était immense même vu d'aussi loin. Il dégageait quelque chose d'impressionnant que Castiel admirait. Son bureau était le plus grand qu'il avait vu jusque là. Le mobilier était élégant mais semblait avoir été choisi par lui. Il y avait quelques photos sur les murs et son diplôme encadré juste à l'entrée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que déjà Jo le conduisait au bureau suivant.

\- Ce bureau est celui de Dean. N'y entrez surtout pas sans avoir été expressément autorisé par son assistant Kevin dont le bureau est juste là. C'est lui qui gère tout les rendez vous de Dean. Si vous souhaitez lui parler adressez vous à Kevin en premier lieu. Ou je peux vous garantir que vous n'apprécierez pas sa façon de vous recevoir.

Castiel ne prendrait certainement pas ce risque. Il regarda toutefois à l'intérieur du bureau de Dean. Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusque là. Il avait en revanche beaucoup entendu parler de lui durant ses études. Il se trouvait lui aussi devant sa fenêtre. Son bureau était couvert de dossiers et de papiers en tout genre. Il avait un canapé dans un coin et tout un mur était couvert de casiers contenant des vinyles. Dean semblait lui aussi en grande conversation au téléphone. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette pendant quelques secondes. Il avait les épaules larges et les fesses musclées. Il semblait particulièrement séduisant. Castiel ne devait toutefois pas trop y penser. Peu importait que Dean soit son genre d'hommes. Il n'était pas là pour se trouver un petit ami. Et il ignorait de toute façon si Dean était gay ou non.

\- A votre gauche, les bureaux des avocats juniors. C'est ici que vous travaillerez. Vous êtes dix pour le moment mais le chiffre change régulièrement. Le cabinet est particulièrement exigeant et beaucoup de vos petits camarades ne remplissent pas réellement les critères pour continuer à travailler avec nous. j'espère que ce sera différent pour vous.

Ça le sera, assura Castiel, confiant.

Jo ne le reprit pas. Elle le conduisit à la place jusqu'à un petit bureau avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Voilà votre nouveau chez vous pour les prochains mois.

Le bureau était petit et calé entre deux autres où deux jeunes femmes semblaient travailler. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses open space où tout le monde travaillait à côté de tout le monde. Il espérait réussi à se concentrer malgré le bruit et les allers et venues de ses collègues. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix.

\- Les nouveaux sont supervisés par Crowley. Il prend son travail particulièrement à cœur et c'est également un avocat brillant. Il ne vous laissera rien passer. Il rendra son évaluation à la fin de votre période d'essai et croyez moi, son avis sera pris en compte par Sam et Dean. Tâchez de le satisfaire si vous souhaitez rester.

Castiel hocha la tête en posant son sac sur le bureau. Jo croisa ensuite ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Au fond du couloir, vous trouverez les bureaux des assistants juridiques. C'est à eux que vous devez vous adresser si vous souhaitez consulter un dossier ou obtenir des informations. Il y a également une bibliothèque et la salle des archives. Des questions ?

Castiel savait qu'elle refuserait d'y répondre même s'il osait lui en poser une. Il secoua donc la tête puis le regarda déposer son badge sur son bureau. Elle reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Ici, vous ne travaillez pas pour vous. Vous travaillez pour Dean ou pour Sam … éventuellement pour des avocats seniors s'ils ont besoin de votre aide. Les dossiers vous seront transmis par eux. Vous ne prendrez aucune initiative et ne rencontrerez jamais seul nos clients.

Castiel ne s'attendait pas à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient dans ce genre de cabinet. Il ne demandait pas de traitement de faveur. Il ne voulait pas être traité différemment des autres jeunes avocats. Il était là pour faire ses preuves et il comptait bien y parvenir.

\- Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous installer mais vous avez rendez vous avec Dean d'ici quinze minutes pour qu'il vous parle de votre premier dossier.

\- Est-ce que je dois … commença t-il avant de réaliser son erreur.

Jo avait été claire. Elle n'était pas là pour répondre à ses questions. Il aurait du s'en souvenir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme le dévisagea avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je vous accorde cette question parce que vous êtes nouveau mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clémente. Et pour vous répondre … oui, adressez vous à Kevin avant même si vous avez déjà rendez vous et s'il vous attend.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Comment saviez vous que c'était ce que j'allais vous demander ?

\- C'est une seconde question Novak.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ses affaires et fut surpris de trouver Jo toujours là quand il releva finalement la tête.

\- Je me charge de faire visiter les locaux aux nouveaux depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Je vous connais par cœur et je sais exactement quel genre de questions vous vous posez … surtout avant de rencontrer Dean pour la première fois. A vrai dire, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je suis la meilleure.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons avant de partir toujours aussi rapidement. Castiel la regarda disparaître avant de recommencer à sortir ses affaires de son sac. Il les rangea soigneusement sur son bureau puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard à son premier rendez vous avec Dean. Il devait absolument faire bonne impression.

\- Hé le nouveau, lança un homme à sa droite.

Castiel tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui. Il souriait en le fixant dans les yeux. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il cherchait juste à se montrer sympathique.

\- Je m'appelle Gabriel. Et de toute évidence, on va travailler côte à côté jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous se fasse virer … sans doute moi d'ailleurs … alors voilà. Comme je suis le plus ancien ici, je tenais juste à te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Castiel ne put que sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi d'un possible renvoi. Il savait combien la pression était forte sur les employés du cabinet. Ils étaient en sursis constamment. Jusqu'à réussir à devenir un peu plus important et à avoir un de ses bureaux vitrés qu'il avait vu en entrant. Il était sans doute préférable d'en rire pour ne pas craquer sous la pression constante.

\- Castiel, se présenta t-il alors.

\- Enchanté Castiel. Juste un petit conseil avant que tu ne rencontres le patron. Ne t'adresse surtout pas à lui tant qu'il ne t'a pas invité à le faire. Contente toi de répondre à ses questions et de dire oui à chaque fois qu'il te demande de faire quelque chose. Oh … et évite aussi de le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie vraiment ça.

La façon dont Gabriel décrivait Dean en disait long sur l'impression qu'il donnait à ses employés. Cela collait parfaitement avec la réputation qu'il avait depuis toujours. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était à la fois angoissé et impatient à l'idée de le rencontrer. Il était rapidement devenu une légende dans son métier. Et il était clairement l'exemple à suivre pour quiconque voulait faire carrière.

\- Il peut être sympa quand il est de bon humeur ou du moins c'est que la légende raconte.

\- La légende ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu de bon humeur.

\- Et depuis combien de temps travailles tu ici ?

\- Depuis presque trois ans. Je suppose que ça en dit long sur le personnage hein ?

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher la tête. Oui, ça en disait long sur le genre d'homme que Dean était. Mais Castiel ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Il connaissait sa place et il ne cherchait pas à faire des vagues. Il voulait juste faire son travail au mieux et rapidement devenir essentiel à ce cabinet. Il voulait réussir.

Gabriel lui sourit à nouveau avant de détourner le visage et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Castiel jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait un petite dizaine de minutes avant son rendez vous. Il rangea donc soigneusement ses stylos et son bloc note. Il glissa son badge dans la poche de sa veste puis utilisa le temps restant pour contrôler sa respiration.

Quand il fut temps pour lui de rejoindre le bureau de Dean, il quitta le sien et parcourut le chemin tête baissée.

Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait rapidement quand il s'immobilisa finalement devant le bureau de l'assistant de Dean. Kevin était un jeune asiatique qui semblait tout droit sorti du lycée. Il était occupé à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur et ne leva pas les yeux quand Castiel approcha. Ce dernier hésita à l'interrompre mais après un coup d'œil à sa montre il n'eut pas d'autre choix.

\- Excusez moi. J'ai rendez vous avec Monsieur Winchester.

Kevin leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire puis releva finalement la tête. Il était bien moins effrayant que Jo mais s'il était l'assistant de Dean, il ne pouvait pas être aussi inoffensif qu'il le semblait. Castiel devait rester sur ses gardes. Kevin l'étudia une seconde avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de son téléphone.

\- Castiel Novak pour vous, lança t-il.

Castiel attendit alors qu'il lui fasse signe d'entrer. Il poussa la porte du bureau de Dean puis la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il avait très envie de regarder autour de lui pour étudier avec attention l'endroit où Dean travaillait. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux. Il s'immobilisa donc devant son bureau et joignit ses mains dans son dos. Dean se tenait en face de lui, le dos tourné et le regard visiblement perdu sur le paysage derrière la fenêtre.

\- Asseyez vous Castiel et prenez le dossier sur le haut de la pile.

Castiel fit aussitôt ce que Dean lui demandait. Il fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la voix de son patron. Elle était grave et chaude. Particulièrement agréable. Il attrapa le dossier pour s'occuper les mains. Dean se tourna alors finalement dans sa direction.

Castiel commit l'erreur de lever les yeux sur lui. Il le regretta aussitôt. Car s'il avait été séduit par sa silhouette, c'était pire encore par son visage. Dean Winchester était sans contestation possible l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il avait les yeux verts, le nez droit et des lèvres épaisses et charnues. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'une fine barbe soigneusement entretenue. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés et un long cou particulièrement élégant.

\- L'un de nos clients souhaite racheter cette société. Tous les documents la concernant se trouvent dans ce dossier. J'ai besoin que vous les étudiez soigneusement pour me dire si selon vous, cette décision serait judicieuse ou non. Je veux connaître leurs perspectives d'évolution et le bénéfice qu'il pourrait retirer en revendant les locaux dont elle ne se sert plus.

Castiel en était parfaitement capable. Il était de surcroît convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un premier test. Dean avait probablement déjà étudié ces documents et voulait juste savoir si Castiel était en mesure d'en arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Il voulait évaluer ses capacités en la matière. Castiel allait faire en sorte de l'épater.

\- Pour quand avez vous besoin de mon rapport ? Demanda t-il en baissant les yeux sur le dossier.

\- Pour la fin de la matinée. Mon client sera là à quatorze heures et il attend une réponse ferme et définitive de notre part.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le dossier alors que Dean s'asseyait finalement sur sa chaise en face de lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes mais finit par reprendre la parole face au silence de Castiel.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez en être capable Monsieur Novak ?

Castiel en était capable bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un travail très compliqué. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire les yeux fermés. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion en droit des sociétés. Il maîtrisait le sujet. Il avait en revanche plus de mal à s'exprimer clairement quand il avait un homme particulièrement séduisant sous les yeux. C'était en grande parie ce qui avait compliqué ses interactions avec les autres élèves que ce soit à l'époque du lycée ou à la faculté. Il était toujours déstabilisé quand il se retrouvait face à un homme par lequel il était attiré. Que l'attirance soit réciproque ou non.

\- Monsieur Novak, mon temps est précieux et celui de mon client l'est sans doute plus encore. J'ai besoin d'une réponse.

\- J'en suis capable oui. Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais probablement pas ici.

\- Probablement pas. Mon frère étudie soigneusement les dossiers de tous nos nouveaux employés. Mais il existe une différence nette entre la théorie et la pratique.

\- Et vous me confiez ce dossier pour savoir si je suis aussi doué pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Je vous confie ce dossier parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un l'étudie pendant que je me charge d'autre chose. Et en tant que nouveau, c'est votre travail de soulager les associés en déminant le terrain pour eux.

Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit de plus avant d'avoir réellement pu faire ses preuves. Il voulait plaider. Il voulait choisir ses dossiers et ses clients. Il voulait que les gens appellent le cabinet pour le demander lui et personne d'autre. Mais cela viendrait avec le temps. Il devait se montrer patient et faire en sorte de garder son poste pour le moment.

\- Monsieur Novak, je sais combien votre position peut être frustrante. Vous êtes avocat et vous rêvez sans doute de grands procès et de victoires retentissantes au tribunal. Et peut être cela viendra t-il avec le temps. Mais si vous voulez vous faire une place dans ce cabinet, vous allez devoir accepter de remplir toutes ces tâches ingrates jusqu'à avoir fait vos preuves. J'ai vécu la même chose quand j'ai commencé à travailler. Sam a connu la même chose. Il y a beaucoup d'appelés et très peu d'élus. Faites en sorte d'être l'un d'eux.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de refermer le dossier et de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Dean. Il choisit de ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et se contenta d'observer son cou. C'était préférable.

\- Je sais parfaitement quelle est ma place et je n'ai pas l'intention de griller les étapes. Je rêve de travailler pour vous depuis que j'ai entendu parler de votre cabinet pour la première fois. Vous êtes une sorte de légende parmi les étudiants en droit. Tous veulent vous ressembler.

\- Mais pas vous ? Demanda Dean en souriant.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non, je veux être meilleur que vous. Et je ferais en sorte d'y parvenir.

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en l'entendant. Il avait un rire incroyablement mélodieux. C'était comme de la musique aux oreilles de Castiel. Il avait envie de l'entendre rire encore et encore.

\- Je suis le meilleur Monsieur Novak. Je le suis depuis des années. Et croyez moi, nombreux ont été ceux qui pensaient pouvoir prendre ma place. Aucun n'a réussi à me détrôner. J'admire votre ambition. Elle vous mènera loin. Mais ne confondez pas ambition et orgueil. Si la première est ce qui conduit les gens au sommet, le second est ce qui les conduit le plus souvent à leur perte.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était effectivement plein de bon sens. Il avait connu des élèves à la fac qui se croyaient les meilleurs simplement par orgueil. Tous avaient échoué. Castiel n'était pas comme eux. Il connaissait ses qualités et ses défauts.

\- L'ambition n'est pas de l'orgueil quand elle est soutenue par de la confiance en soi et de la lucidité sur nos qualités et nos défauts. Je sais ce dont je suis capable et je sais que je saurais me montrer à la hauteur.

\- Je ne demande qu'à être convaincu.

Castiel pouvait sentir que cette conversation touchait à sa fin. Dean n'avait probablement pas de temps à perdre à discuter de Castiel. Il se fichait même probablement pas mal de lui et de ce dont il était capable. Il était un employé de plus. Juste un nom à rajouter à l'organigramme du cabinet. Il n'était pas intéressé par lui et ne le serait probablement pas tant que Castiel n'aurait pas fait ses preuves. Et cela commençait par le dossier qu'il lui avait confié aujourd'hui.

\- Je devrais probablement me mettre au travail alors.

\- Vous devriez oui.

Castiel hocha la tête puis prit le dossier entre ses mains. Il sentit aussitôt l'adrénaline et l'excitation monter en lui. C'était son premier dossier. Et il lui était confié par Dean Winchester. Il se sentait bizarrement important. Il ne savait pas s'il était ordinaire pour le patron du cabinet de confier un dossier ainsi le premier jour à un nouvel employé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait une exception pour lui. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. L'essentiel était qu'il se montre à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

\- Vous aurez mon compte rendu d'ici la fin de la matinée, confirma t-il alors.

\- Prenez rendez vous avec Kevin en sortant. Il est le seul à connaître mon emploi du temps. Je serais perdu sans lui.

Castiel pouvait l'imaginer. Dean avait probablement un emploi du temps chargé. Il était extrêmement demandé et son temps était précieux. Il cumulait sans doute les rendez vous. Il avait besoin d'une personne de confiance pour gérer son agenda et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas pris par surprise après avoir oublié la venue d'un client ou d'un collaborateur. Dean devait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Vous savez quoi Castiel ? Je vais vous donner un conseil et vous feriez bien de prendre note. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais avec tous les nouveaux. A vrai dire, je n'ai généralement aucune interaction avec eux avant plusieurs semaines. La plupart du temps, ils perdent leurs moyens quand je demande à les voir et ils finissent par se ridiculiser et par me décevoir.

Castiel était tout ouï. Il savait que le conseil que Dean allait lui donner serait probablement essentiel pour sa réussite au sein du cabinet. Et le fait qu'il fasse une exception pour lui l'encourageait à se montrer plus attentif encore.

\- Sam a été particulièrement impressionné par votre dossier et par vous lors de votre entretien. Il semble fonder beaucoup d'espoir en vous. Et comme je fais confiance à mon frère pour dénicher les meilleurs talents, je me sens obligé de vous aider à lui donner raison.

Castiel releva les yeux du dossier. Il allait les poser sur le cou de Dean à nouveau pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux mais ils s'attardèrent à la place et sans son consentement sur ses mains. Il les avait jointes sur le bureau. Il avait de longs doigts élégants. Ses ongles étaient manifestement manucurés et parfaitement entretenus. C'était les mains d'un homme qui savait combien l'apparence comptait dans ce milieu.

\- Ne faites pas l'erreur de compter vos heures durant les prochaines semaines. Soyez là avant tout le monde et ne repartez que lorsqu'il ne reste plus que vous. Oubliez l'idée d'avoir une vie personnelle, des amis ou une relation amoureuse. Pour les prochains mois, vous appartenez à ce cabinet. Il saura vous le rendre si toutefois vous vous concentrez entièrement à satisfaire ceux qui le dirigent. Si vous avez une petite amie, rompez immédiatement car vous ne passerez plus aucun moment avec elle. Appelez votre famille et vos amis et prévenez les qu'ils ne vous reverrons pas avant un long moment.

Castiel hocha la tête sans quitter les mains de Dean des yeux. Il finit par les décroiser et le jeune avocat aperçut alors une alliance qui brillait à son annulaire gauche. Dean était marié. Castiel n'aurait pas du trouver cette information décevante. Ou même lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Mais il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il n'était toutefois pas étonné. Dean était un homme incroyablement séduisant, riche et intelligent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit célibataire.

\- C'est un sacrifice important et il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas être en mesure de l'accepter. Il existe des centaines d'avocats brillants qui ont su se contenter d'un cabinet moins important que le notre pour avoir l'opportunité de cumuler une vie de famille. Je peux les comprendre et je ne les en blâme pas. Mais les meilleurs sont ceux qui ont su mettre le reste de leur vie entre parenthèses les premiers temps et n'avoir comme objectif que leur carrière et leur réussite. A vous de déterminer dans quelle catégorie vous vous trouvez. S'il s'agit de la première, alors quittez ce cabinet aujourd'hui et ne vous retournez surtout pas. Si vous choisissez de rester alors soyez conscient de tout ce que cela implique et donnez vous à fond.

Castiel était tout à fait prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il l'avait accepté dès le début de ses études. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir de vie personnelle justement pour ne pas être distrait et pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur sa vie professionnelle. Quelques mois de plus ne changeraient rien. Mais il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment Dean avait arrêté de ne se soucier que de son travail pour trouver la personne qu'il avait épousé. Et quel rôle cette femme jouait aujourd'hui dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas poser la question. Mais il restait extrêmement curieux.

\- J'ai accepté de faire ce sacrifice le jour où j'ai commencé mes études de droit. Je sais ce qu'il m'en coûtera si je veux réussir. Et parce que je veux devenir le meilleur, je consacrerais tout mon temps à ce cabinet et à mon travail. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Dean hocha la tête puis lui fit un signe de la main qui signifiait qu'ils en avaient fini. Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son alliance avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il emporta le dossier avec lui et prit la direction de la porte du bureau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut posé la main sur la poignée qu'une idée lui vint en tête, le stoppant net.

\- Vous savez déjà parfaitement ce que vaut cette société n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda t-il en se tournant pour regarder à nouveau Dean.

Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et semblait amusé par ce que Castiel venait de dire.

\- Je ne serais pas moi si je n'avais pas déjà étudié ce dossier en long et en large.

\- Alors pourquoi me le confier ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une forme de test ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que j'en arrive aux mêmes conclusions que vous pour vous conforter avant votre rendez vous ou au contraire que je prouve que vous avez eu tort pour me faire ma place ici ?

Dean rit à nouveau et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était évident que Dean ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais Castiel. Je ne serais pas le meilleur si c'était le cas. Mais je ne demande qu'à être surpris. Si vous parvenez à une autre conclusion que la mienne et que votre choix est suffisamment argumenté, alors vous serez le premier à m'avoir mis en défaut. Et croyez moi, je saurais reconnaître mon erreur. Je vous laisserais même participer au rendez vous si c'est le cas. Mais je suis sûr de moi.

\- Il s'agit donc d'un test.

\- Tout ne sera que test pendant les prochaines semaines Castiel. Nous n'engageons pas n'importe qui et nous nous assurons toujours que notre choix est le bon. Attendez vous à être jugé par d'autres que moi. Mais commencez par me rassurer. Ce sera déjà un premier pas.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il avait senti que ce dossier était un test dès le début. Mais à présent, c'était devenu un vrai challenge pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la conclusion à laquelle Dean était arrivé en étudiant cette société. Il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur la réponse qu'il attendait de lui. C'était de toute façon préférable. Il ne voulait pas dire à Dean ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il voulait l'impressionner. Et pour cela, il devait travailler objectivement et ne surtout pas se laisser influencer pour l'opinion de son patron.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais si j'en arrive à la même conclusion que vous ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de Dean. Il ne devait surtout pas s'attendre à des félicitations juste parce qu'il avait fait son travail.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous venez de me dire que si je réussissais à vous convaincre que vous aviez tort, vous me laisseriez assister à votre rendez vous. Je me demande juste si j'ai quelque chose à gagner en parvenant à la même conclusion que vous.

\- Ma reconnaissance est un bon début. Et ne pas vous faire renvoyer dès votre premier jour devrait être une motivation suffisante non ?

Castiel savait à présent qu'il avait eu tort de poser cette question. Il était évident que Dean n'avait pas apprécié qu'il sous entende que son travail méritait une récompense. Lui qui avait voulu faire bonne impression avait clairement fait un faux pas. Il allait devoir se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas se mettre son patron à dos dès le premier jour.

\- C'est une motivation plus que suffisante oui, confirma t-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question. Et je vais vous laisser tranquille maintenant.

\- N'oubliez pas de prendre rendez vous pour me rendre vos conclusions, rappela Dean en détournant le regard.

Castiel choisit de ne rien ajouter. Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment. Il poussa donc la porte du bureau puis la referma doucement derrière lui. Dean était déjà occupé à étudier un autre dossier. Il ne lui jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil durant sa sortie. Castiel grimaça avant de s'approcher de Kevin.

\- J'étais prêt à vous féliciter pour ce premier face à face. Peu sont ceux qui ne commettent aucune erreur quand ils sont face à Dean pour la première fois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. De toute évidence, Kevin écoutait soigneusement les conversations de son patron. Il ne savait pas si Dean était au courant et il n'était de toute façon pas question de le lui signaler. Il avait visiblement confiance en Kevin et s'opposer à lui ne ferait que le mettre en porte à faux avec son patron.

\- Il sait que j'écoute vous savez, assura Kevin en cliquant sur la souris de son ordinateur. Il m'encourage même à le faire. Cela lui évite d'oublier un détail important quand les réunions s'éternisent.

Castiel se demanda alors si Kevin était le seul à écouter les conversations de son patron ou si Jo avait l'autorisation de Sam de le faire aussi. Il choisit de ne pas poser la question. Il finirait probablement par le savoir de toute façon.

\- Il oubliera votre petite erreur si vous lui rendez un rapport parfait.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

\- Dean n'est pas rancunier. Il n'oublie jamais rien mais il pardonne. Montrez vous à la hauteur et tout sera réglé.

Castiel avait plus encore la pression à présent. Mais il se sentait parfaitement capable de la supporter. Il savait qu'en choisissant ce cabinet, il aurait rapidement d'importantes responsabilités. Que la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter son poste. Il l'avait choisi aussi un peu pour ça. Ceux qui réussissaient ici étaient capables de réussir partout ailleurs.

\- Il pourra vous recevoir à nouveau vers 11h30. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Castiel le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait trois heures pour étudier ce dossier et rendre ses conclusions. C'était peu mais cela allait devoir suffire. Dean ne le lui aurait pas confié cette tâche si elle n'était pas faisable. Il n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre. Il salua Kevin puis s'apprêtait à retourner à son bureau quand le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il est exigeant oui. Il peut parfois paraître un peu brusque et froid. Mais il sait également être reconnaissant. Si vous faites du bon travail et que vous lui donnez satisfaction, il n'aura aucun mal à l'admettre. Il vous soutiendra quand votre période d'essai sera terminée.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il voyait les propos de Kevin comme un encouragement. Comme une motivation supplémentaire.

\- Ce cabinet est toute sa vie … c'est son bébé. Les gens qui en font parti … que ce soit le garde à l'entrée du bâtiment ou les autres avocats seniors … il les voit comme des membres de sa famille. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est aussi exigeant avec eux. S'ils le déçoivent alors cela devient personnel et il le voit comme un échec. Comme une trahison. Ce cabinet est sans nul doute la chose la plus importante dans sa vie.

Castiel n'en aurait probablement pas douté s'il n'avait pas vu l'alliance au doigt de Dean.

\- Il est marié pourtant, intervint-il.

\- Le cabinet restera toujours sa priorité. Tout le reste passe en second.

\- Mais …

\- Mais rien du tout. Et de toute façon, cela ne vous concerne pas. Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail. Si vous venez à le décevoir, vous aurez affaire à lui … et à moi. Croyez moi, il est préférable pour vous que je sois de votre côté.

Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il était évident que Kevin était extrêmement important pour Dean. Il était sans nul doute celui en qui son patron avait le plus confiance. Et il n'aurait pas été surpris que son opinion compte également dans le choix de garder un employé ou non. Castiel allait avoir besoin de se mettre Kevin dans la poche. Et Jo. Crowley et Sam. Il avait du travail devant lui. Mais également une motivation énorme et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Il salua Kevin puis s'éloigna finalement de son bureau. Il rejoignit le sien rapidement et s'installa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit le dossier que Dean lui avait donné et commença à le lire.

\- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Demanda Gabriel à côté de lui.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec lui mais il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer méchant. Il n'était pas ici pour se faire des amis. Mais Gabriel était employé du cabinet depuis un moment maintenant et l'avoir de son côté pourrait s'avérer être un avantage sur le long terme.

\- Repose moi la question quand je lui aurais rendu mes conclusions.

\- Il t'a confié un dossier ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans lever les yeux du document qu'il tentait de lire.

\- Tu dois être sacrément bien vu alors. Je ne l'ai rencontré pour la première fois que trois semaines après mon arrivée.

Gabriel semblait réellement impressionné. Castiel choisit toutefois de ne pas trop s'en soucier. Dean lui avait effectivement dit qu'il était une exception. Qu'il n'avait été invité à travailler sur ce dossier que parce que Sam avait été particulièrement impressionné par lui et que Dean voulait donner raison à son petit frère. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Je ne serais plus là dans trois semaines si je ne l'impressionne pas sur ce dossier, déclara t-il alors.

\- Compris, je te laisse tranquille, répliqua Gabriel aussitôt.

Castiel leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé. Il était juste un peu stressé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

Gabriel leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Ce que Castiel fit aussitôt.

\- Ne le sois pas. Et si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Je sais bien que les autres pensent qu'ici c'est chacun pour soi mais je ne suis pas comme eux. On a tous besoin d'un allié et je peux être le tien si tu le souhaites.

\- Avec plaisir.

Castiel ne savait rien de Gabriel. Mais s'il était là depuis trois ans, c'était probablement parce qu'il avait donné satisfaction jusque là. Il avait également l'avantage de savoir comment le cabinet fonctionnait et ce qu'il était important de faire ou non. Castiel avait tout intérêt à l'avoir de son côté s'il voulait avoir une chance de réussir. Il lui sourit donc pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui était reconnaissant avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son dossier. Le temps continuait de défiler et il avait une chance de marquer des points avec Dean. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui échapper.


	2. Première impression

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Comme certains l'ont remarqué, elle est largement inspiré de la série Suits que je vous recommande vivement si vous ne la connaissez pas. Ici, Dean tient plus ou moins le rôle d'un des deux héros Harvey Specter et Castiel celui de son acolyte Mike Ross (avec quelques changements tout de même). Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une nouvelle référence à la série. Facile à trouver pour ceux qui la connaissent.**

 **Assez parlé toutefois. Merci d'être toujours là et merci pour tous vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**You're a god de Vertical Horizon**

 **Chapitre 2 : Première impression**

 _« Vous n'aurez jamais une deuxième chance de faire une bonne première impression. »_

 _David Swanson_

Castiel avait travaillé sans prendre la moindre pause pendant les trois heures que Dean lui avait accordé. Il avait lu et relu le dossier. Il avait analysé toutes les informations et longuement étudié les bilans. Il avait pris des notes puis fait des calculs. Il avait ensuite vérifié plusieurs fois chaque résultat. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion simple. Le client de Dean avait tout intérêt à ne surtout pas acheter cette société. Non seulement les bilans n'étaient pas exceptionnels mais les locaux vides ne valaient pas grand chose sur le marché. Leur client ne ferait pas un énorme bénéfice en achetant cette société. Le seul intérêt visible était le produit qu'il proposait et qui viendrait en complément de l'activité actuelle de leur client. Cela aurait pu suffire pour leur donner de bonnes perspectives d'évolution. Mais il y avait un hic et Castiel avait mis le doigt dessus assez rapidement. Le produit qu'ils développaient semblaient effectivement révolutionnaire. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas pensé à déposer un brevet pour s'assurer l'exclusivité. Leur concurrents ne tarderaient pas à avoir vent de leur découverte et par développer un produit similaire. De surcroît, les associés en place arrivaient à la fin de leur contrat et avait jusque là refusé de le renouveler. L'incertitude quant à l'avenir de la société ne les encourageait pas à se réengager et ils risquaient de prendre la fuite à l'annonce du rachat. Les voyants n'étaient définitivement pas au vert et le rachat pourrait s'avérer être une véritable catastrophe.

Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là de la réponse que Dean voulait avoir. Il ne savait pas si son patron en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. S'il avait tort ou raison de considérer le risque comme trop grand. Étudier les informations était facile. Mais les analyser pour donner une réponse définitive était bien pus compliqué. Il était question de perception. Quand on rachetait une entreprise, il existait toujours un risque. Il pouvait être minime ou important. Mais il était toujours là. Et peut être le client de Dean était-il parfaitement au fait de celui qu'il courait dans cette opération ? Peut être le considérait-il comme peu important. Castiel ne pouvait pas en être sûr et cette part d'incertitude le tuait.

Il devait toutefois prendre position et l'assumer devant son patron. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse vague ou un simple peut être. Dean attendait de lui qu'il lui donne son opinion. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir.

Il relut une dernière l'ensemble de son dossier puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore une bonne demi heure devant lui avant de devoir se rendre dans le bureau de Dean. Il en profita pour aller se servir un café. Il y avait deux autres personnes dans la salle de repos. Ils discutaient l'un avec l'autre, visiblement d'un dossier qu'ils avaient en commun. Castiel ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Il se contenta de les écouter d'une oreille distraite en continuant de peser le pour et le contre de sa conclusion.

Il était impressionné par la grandeur et le luxe évident de la pièce qui servait de salle de repos aux employés. Dean et Sam avaient visiblement voulu que leurs salariés se sentent comme chez eux. Il y avait une cuisine entièrement équipée dans un coin. Plusieurs machines à café. Deux immenses frigos. Et un placard rempli de barres de céréales en libre service. C'était confortable. Castiel s'y sentait bien.

Il s'imaginait parfaitement déjeunant ici avec ses collègues. Buvant un café avec eux en discutant de leurs dossiers et de leurs clients. Il avait vraiment envie que cela fonctionne. Il ferait en sorte de rester. Ce cabinet était parfait. Castiel n'avait définitivement pas envie de le quitter.

Une fois son café avalé, il rejoignit son bureau et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Il reprit son dossier en main et le relut une dernière fois. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à mémoriser des informations. Son cerveau était entraîné à retenir ce qu'il lisait et c'était une qualité qu'il savait précieuse. Mais il préférait être tout de même consciencieux. Il était impressionné par Dean et il ne voulait pas que son stress lui fasse perdre ses moyens. Pour s'éviter une humiliation qui risquerait également de lui coûter sa place, il devait être préparé au maximum. Prêt à répondre à toutes les questions que Dean serait amené à lui poser.

A côté de lui, Gabriel semblait concentré sur son propre travail. Il jurait parfois entre ses dents en cliquant frénétiquement sur la souris de son ordinateur. Castiel n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander sur quoi il travaillait. Il se promit de s'y intéresser si tout se passait bien avec Dean. Il voulait réellement tisser des liens avec Gabriel. Il était convaincu que l'avoir de son côté serait une bonne chose à terme.

Si être solitaire avait été un choix judicieux à la faculté, c'était différent maintenant qu'il en était sorti. Quand il était étudiant, il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur ses études et ses révisions. Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne et il travaillait uniquement pour lui même. Mais dans ce cabinet, les choses seraient forcément différentes. Il serait amené à travailler avec les autres. Il aurait des dossiers à étudier en commun avec d'autres avocats. Il allait devoir s'ouvrir à ses collègues. Et commencer par Gabriel était une bonne chose. Car il était visiblement plus facile de l'approcher lui que les autres employés. Il connaissait de surcroît le cabinet par cœur. Il pourrait aider Castiel à apprendre son fonctionnement et à éviter des erreurs idiotes.

Quand le jeune avocat jeta un nouveau d'œil à sa montre, il était 11h25 et il était clairement l'heure pour lui de prendre la direction du bureau de Dean. Il prit son dossier et ses notes puis se leva de sa chaise après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Gabriel lui adressa un petit signe de la main puis leva son pouce dans sa direction en guise d'encouragement. Castiel lui sourit pour le remercier avant de se mettre en route.

Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et les mains sensiblement moites. Il n'avait jamais été réellement nerveux quand il était question de travail. A la faculté, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour satisfaire ses professeurs. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas uniquement lui faire plaisir et obtenir une bonne note. Il voulait l'impressionner. Et puisqu'il était clairement le meilleur dans son domaine, ce n'était pas facile. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Kevin leva la tête dans sa direction en le voyant approcher.

\- Pile à l'heure, commenta t-il quand Castiel fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune avocat hocha la tête. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de ponctuel. Comme il le disait souvent : « être à l'heure, c'est déjà être en retard ».

\- Dean est au téléphone. Il est à vous dans quelques minutes.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Si Dean était effectivement à lui, Castiel ne se contenterait pas de discuter travail avec lui. Ce serait clairement un véritable gâchis. Mais c'était également un joli fantasme qui n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser un jour. Parce que Dean était marié et très certainement hétéro.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'être prêt ? Demanda Kevin le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir l'être plus même si Dean lui avait accordé plus de temps. Il hocha la tête.

\- Autant que je puisse l'être, répondit il alors.

Kevin sourit vaguement en acquiesçant. Il ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à faire que discuter avec Castiel. Peut être se sentait il obligé de l'occuper pendant qu'il attendait que Dean soit disponible. Ou peut être était il juste curieux.

\- J'espère pour vous que ce sera suffisant. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas le premier à me tenir de tels propos et la plupart de ceux qui vous ont précédé n'ont fait que nous décevoir. Bien sur, je ne dis pas que ce sera pareil pour vous. Je préfère juste vous prévenir.

Castiel aurait préféré un encouragement qu'un avertissement. Mais il allait devoir s'en contenter. Kevin ne disait sans doute pas cela pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il cherchait probablement juste à l'aider à sa façon. Si Castiel n'était pas de taille à supporter la pression, il n'avait de toute façon pas sa place dans ce cabinet.

\- Merci pour cet avertissement mais je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. Je suis meilleur, assura t-il.

Kevin rit alors en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean. Il semblait en avoir fini avec sa conversation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire ça non plus mais … dans tous les cas, bonne chance.

Castiel hocha la tête puis prit la direction du bureau de Dean quand Kevin lui fit signe d'entrer. Dean était assis derrière son bureau et tapotait sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Castiel frappa contre la porte avant d'entrer pour lui signifier sa présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'angoisse monter quand Dean posa les yeux sur lui. C'était le moment ou jamais. Castiel n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda son patron.

\- J'ai fini, répondit Castiel en s'asseyant sur la même chaise qu'en début de matinée.

Dean lui fit alors signe de parler. Castiel déposa le dossier sur le bureau, l'ouvrit et en sortit ses notes.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de conseiller à votre client de renoncer à ce rachat, déclara t-il alors.

Il était presque sûr que Dean apprécierait qu'il ne tourne pas autour du pot. Qu'il ne lui fasse pas une présentation scolaire avec une introduction interminable. Il était préférable d'en venir directement à la conclusion avant de prendre le temps de l'expliquer. Il savait combien le temps de son patron était précieux. Et il voulait également lui faire comprendre qu'il était sûr de lui.

\- Vous êtes direct et j'apprécie ça. Mais je doute que mon client se contente d'aussi peu. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais lui conseiller de renoncer à un projet qu'il mûrit depuis des semaines maintenant … un projet que des experts l'ont clairement encouragé à poursuivre ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Son visage ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Castiel était incapable de dire s'il était ou non du même avis que lui. Mais maintenant qu'il avait annoncé sa conclusion, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas reculer. Il devait l'assumer.

\- Le risque est beaucoup trop grand, expliqua t-il alors.

Devant le silence de Dean, il se décida à en dire plus.

\- Pour commencer les bilans ne sont pas bons. Les charges sont énormes et le résultat net en lui même n'est pas suffisant.

\- C'est justement ce qui fait que le prix de rachat est intéressant, le coupa Dean.

Castiel s'était attendu à un tel argument. Il avait une réponse toute faite. Il sourit.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il est important de prendre en compte les perspectives d'évolution. Si elles étaient bonnes, ma réponse serait différente bien sûr. Racheter une société en difficulté peut être une bonne opération quand on sait comment la remettre sur pied. Mais on n'achète pas une entreprise juste parce que le prix est intéressant. On le fait avant tout pour en tirer des bénéfices. Et je doute qu'ils soient vraiment importants dans cette opération.

Dean ne dit rien mais lui fit signe de poursuivre. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il était du même avis. Mais c'était au moins la preuve que ce que Castiel avait à dire l'intéressait. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Leur produit pourrait sembler révolutionnaire et oui … il serait un complément intéressant à ce qu'ils proposent déjà. Mais ils n'ont pas déposé de brevet et leurs concurrents sont sans doute déjà en train de travailler sur quelque chose de similaire. Sans compter que la plupart des associés n'ont pas renouvelé leur contrat. Ils pourraient aller ailleurs et vendre des informations à leurs concurrents.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. Il prit le temps de présenter chacun de ses arguments soigneusement. Il énuméra tous les points négatifs de l'opération avant de détailler les pertes envisageables dans le pire des scénarios. Quand il eut finit, il était à bout de souffle mais plutôt satisfait de son travail. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été clair. Et d'avoir défendu sa position avec intelligence.

Pendant de longues secondes, Dean ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion et Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait. Son visage était fermé et son regard n'en disait pas beaucoup plus.

Il commençait à imaginer le pire et à se préparer à des critiques quand Dean sourit enfin en hochant la tête.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné Castiel, déclara t-il.

Le jeune avocat sentit alors son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. C'était les mots qu'il avait espérés entendre. Ceux qu'il avait tout fait depuis trois heures pour obtenir.

\- Votre présentation est claire et parfaitement argumentée. Votre point de vue se tient et il serait défendable devant n'importe qui sans problème.

Castiel ne savait toujours pas si Dean partageait son avis ou non. Mais ça n'avait peut être pas autant d'importance que ce qu'il avait imaginé au début. Car son travail avait satisfait son patron et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- D'autres vous diraient sans doute que vous n'avez fait que votre travail mais je ne suis pas les autres. Et si je n'en attendais clairement pas moins de vous, je n'en demandais pas plus non plus. Il aurait été facile de n'étudier que les chiffres et les bilans. Votre réponse aurait alors été différente et j'aurais été inévitablement déçu. Je le sais parce que c'est exactement ce que certains de vos prédécesseurs ont fait avant vous. Aucun n'est encore là aujourd'hui.

Castiel déglutit avec peine devant ce qui était à la fois des félicitations et une menace. Il avait réussi son premier test mais au premier échec, il risquait son poste. Il n'avait rien obtenu de plus qu'un sursis.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas contenté de jouer la facilité. C'est quelque chose d'important quand on travaille avec moi. Et c'est quelque chose que j'exige de tous nos employés. Nos clients sont tous extrêmement fortunés et ils attendent de nous que nous les aidions à conserver leur fortune tout en leur donnant des conseils pour la faire fructifier. Si vous continuez sur cette lancée, vous n'aurez aucun soucis à vous faire quant à votre avenir dans ce cabinet. Mais bien sur, ce n'est qu'un début et ce dossier n'était définitivement pas le plus compliqué que vous aurez à traiter avec moi.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il en était conscient et qu'il était tout à fait prêt à l'assumer. Dean sourit alors puis lui prit le dossier. Il le parcourut des yeux durant quelques secondes en silence. Castiel ne savait pas s'il souhaitait qu'il reste dans son bureau ou s'il en avait fini avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans y avoir été invité. Et il était également curieux de savoir à quelle conclusion son patron en était arrivé avant de lui confier le dossier.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander si vous êtes du même avis que moi ?

Il espérait que sa question n'était pas déplacée. Dean releva alors le nez du dossier et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Vous voulez savoir si vous avez réussi à me prendre en défaut ?.

Castiel hocha la tête malgré lui et fut surpris quand Dean éclata de rire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il venait de demander était drôle. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Son patron rit pendant un moment avant de retrouver son calme et de reprendre la parole.

\- Je fais ce travail depuis des années maintenant et croyez moi, je ne laisse rien au hasard. Il n'y a aucun détail qui m'échappe. C'est pour ça que je suis le meilleur et que ces clients ont fait appel à moi pour obtenir un second avis. Vous pensiez vraiment que je passerais à côté de toutes ces choses que vous étiez en mesure de trouver en trois heures ?

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Dean avait raison. Il était le meilleur. Et il avait probablement mis le doigt sur les choses qui clochaient en quelques minutes. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr qu'il ait jugé le risque trop important. Une nouvelle fois, tout était question d'interprétation.

\- Je comptais bien leur dire de renoncer. J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que vous. Et pour les mêmes raisons.

Castiel en fut aussitôt soulagé. Il avait vu juste. Son évaluation était bonne. Ou du moins, elle l'était aux yeux de Dean. Ce qui était clairement son but dès le début.

\- Le risque est trop grand. Bien sûr, ils pourraient se faire une fortune si tout se passait bien. Mais il existe trop de facteurs aléatoires et trop d'incertitudes. Les choses pourraient tourner mal extrêmement vite. Ils ne devraient surtout pas courir ce risque.

Castiel regarda Dean refermer le dossier avec ses notes à l'intérieur et pendant une courte seconde, il eut envie de lui demander s'il allait s'en servir. Il ne pouvait clairement pas exiger que son nom soit donné au client mais il aurait tout de même aimé qu'il soit évoqué. Il était fier de son travail et s'il savait parfaitement que Dean aurait été capable de se débrouiller sans lui, l'idée que ses notes soient utilisées lui plaisaient grandement.

\- Quand vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure à quelle récompense vous deviez vous attendre si vous en arriviez à la même conclusion que moi, j'ai pensé que vous étiez prétentieux et trop sûr de vous. Mais je dois reconnaître que votre travail est excellent et je sais récompenser ceux qui font correctement ce que je leur demande.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine à nouveau. Il avait eu conscience de commettre une erreur en évoquant la possibilité d'une récompense quelconque. Il s'était mis une pression supplémentaire en le faisant. Car s'il avait échoué, Dean s'en serait probablement servi contre lui.

\- Mon rendez vous est à quatorze heures. Je vous conseille donc d'aller déjeuner rapidement et de revenir pour m'assister quand mon client sera là. Ne soyez pas en retard. Ne parlez pas. Contentez vous de regarder. Vous apprendrez plus encore en assistant à ce rendez vous qu'en étudiant ce dossier.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut convaincu qu'il avait mal entendu. Dean ne pouvait pas être en train de lui proposer de l'assister à son rendez vous. Pas alors qu'il s'agissait de son premier jour et de son premier dossier. Il était probablement en train d'halluciner.

\- Castiel ? Est-ce que je dois prendre votre silence pour un refus ?

Dean semblait légèrement agacé à présent. Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser sa surprise lui faire perdre cette chance unique. Il devait se reprendre en mains. C'était une opportunité qu'il devait saisir. Et exploiter au maximum sous peine de le payer à plus ou moins long terme.

\- Non, je … bien sur, je serais honoré d'assister à ce rendez vous et … je serais là à 14h.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise puis contourna doucement le bureau. Il s'immobilisa à la droite de Castiel et baissa les yeux sur lui. Il était plus impressionnant encore vu d'aussi prêt, les bras croisés sur son torse et les fesses appuyées contre son bureau.

\- Il s'agit là d'une chance unique Castiel. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient. Ce n'est pas une proposition que je fais à n'importe qui. Et certainement pas le jour de leur arrivée. Ne me décevez pas. Ne m'embarrassez pas devant mon client. A vrai dire, ne dites rien. C'est plus sûr.

Castiel ne comptait pas intervenir. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de gâcher cette chance. Il le signifia à Dean en mimant une fermeture éclaire qu'il fermait sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant, visiblement amusé par son geste.

\- Maintenant, filez manger quelque chose. Ou faire ce que vous avez à faire à cette heure ci.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise sans attendre. Il dut résister à l'envie de demander si Dean allait partir déjeuner lui aussi. Mais il supposait qu'une telle question n'était clairement pas appropriée. Après tout, malgré son excellent travail, il restait un employé face à son patron. Et l'interroger sur ses habitudes n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il se contenta de saluer Dean de la tête, fit un effort pour ignorer le parfum qui émanait de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir en se tenant aussi proche puis quitta le bureau rapidement. Il salua Kevin mais ne s'attarda pas. Il était encore sous le choc de ce que Dean venait de lui proposer. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler l'information et se faire à l'iodée. Il rejoignit son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait deux bonnes heures avant le rendez vous. Il n'avait pas réellement faim. Il avait l'estomac noué. Mais il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre. Personne ne lui avait confié de dossier et Dean ne lui avait pas demandé de préparer quoi que ce soit pour le rendez vous. Il allait devoir passer le temps et s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop angoisser.

Gabriel remarqua son malaise et l'interrogea aussitôt dessus. Quand Castiel lui annonça qu'il allait participer à la réunion de Dean, son collègue le félicita longuement avant de l'inviter à déjeuner. Castiel accepta sans hésiter une seconde. Gabriel saurait lui changer les idées et l'aider à arriver un peu plus détendu au rendez vous. Il était la distraction idéale.

Parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de prendre le risque d'être en retard, ils choisirent un restaurant juste en bas de l'immeuble. Gabriel commanda pour lui puisqu'il connaissait l'établissement et insistait pour lui faire goûter leur spécialité. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien mais pas de ce qui attendait Castiel en début d'après midi. Ils échangèrent des informations sur leurs familles – Gabriel était fils unique comme lui et plutôt proche de ses parents – et sur leurs études – la même faculté mais pas la même année – avant de payer la note et de remonter au bureau.

Castiel accepta de boire un café avec son collègue puis patienta dans la salle de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 13h50. Il prit ensuite la direction du bureau de Kevin. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander dans quelle salle la réunion allait avoir lieu et il comptait sur le secrétaire de Dean pour le lui indiquer.

Kevin l'accueillit avec un sourire et des félicitations. Castiel le remercia rapidement mais n'en dit pas beaucoup plus. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'angoisse et l'excitation qui montaient en lui depuis quelques minutes. Il savait que ce rendez vous était important. Pas uniquement pour lui. Mais également pour Dean. Et il avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. Hâte de voir s'il était aussi impressionnant que tout le monde le disait.

Kevin le conduisit à la salle de conférence où la réunion allait se tenir. Dean s'y trouvait déjà, assis à une chaise, le dossier sous les yeux. Il semblait occupé à le relire. Il releva la tête quand Kevin entra pour lui annoncer que le client était en bas et que Castiel était avec lui. Dean invita le jeune avocat à prendre place à côté de lui puis demanda à son secrétaire de faire monter leur client.

Marcus Pearson était un homme impressionnant par la taille et la façon de se tenir. Il respirait l'argent et la réussite. Le pouvoir. Il était visiblement un homme à qui on ne disait jamais « non ». un homme qui était habitué à négocier et à obtenir ce qu'il voulait à chaque fois.

Il serra la main de Dean mais se contenta de saluer Castiel de la tête. Il ne demanda pas qui il était. Il se fichait probablement de lui. Il était venu avant tout pour Dean.

Il finit par prendre place en face d'eux, ses mains jointes sur la table. Dean referma le dossier qu'il avait devant lui puis posa son regard sur son client.

\- Marcus, je vais aller droit au but. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec moi et je n'en ai pas nécessairement plus que vous à gaspiller en discussions inutiles.

Dean ne faisait clairement pas dans la demi mesure. Il ne se comportait pas comme un homme qui cherchait à se faire des amis. Il allait droit au but. Et Marcus semblait apprécier son comportement.

\- J'ai étudié le dossier et même si je peux comprendre que vous ayez été attiré par cette société, je vous déconseille fortement de l'acheter.

Marcus fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il s'était probablement attendu à ce que son avocat aille dans son sens. S'il voulait quelqu'un de complaisant, il avait clairement fait le mauvais choix en optant pour Dean.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais renoncer à un projet pourtant validé par deux experts spécialisés avant vous.

Dean hocha la tête sans hésiter une seconde. Il était totalement sur de lui et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par sa confiance. Par son attitude. Il était littéralement impressionnant.

\- Si vous aviez entièrement confiance en ces deux soit disant experts, vous ne m'auriez pas demandé mon avis. Mais vous l'avez fait. Et je me fiche qu'il vous plaise ou non. Vous ne m'avez pas engagé et vous ne me payez pas une fortune pour vous dire ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Vos employés sont là pour ça. Vous m'avez engagé parce que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Et parce que je vous dirais toujours la vérité … que cela vous plaise ou non. Et la vérité dans ce cas précis est que le risque est trop grand. Vous pourriez perdre gros. Vous pourriez mettre en péril la solidité de votre entreprise.

Un tel discours dans la bouche d'un autre aurait pu être vu comme de l'orgueil ou de la prétention. Mais Dean ne disait pas cela uniquement pour se faire mousser. Il le pensait vraiment. Et il le prouvait jour après jour. Il était bel et bien le meilleur dans son domaine. Et Pearson devait le savoir lui aussi.

\- Les risques sont trop grands ? Demanda Marcus en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Il existe trop d'aléas et d'incertitudes. Les bilans ne sont pas bons. Certains dirigeants sont probablement sur le point de quitter la navire et sans clause de non concurrence et sans brevet déposé, leur produit n'a rien d'exclusif ou de sécurisé. Vous fonceriez droit dans le mur en achetant cette société et en tant que votre avocat, je vous le déconseille fortement.

Marcus prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole. Il semblait passablement énervé à présent. Sans doute contrarié qu'un homme qu'il payait le contredise ainsi ouvertement. Cela ne devait clairement pas lui arriver souvent.

\- Dean, vous savez que j'ai confiance en vous. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous aurais jamais engagé. Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas convaincu. Comme je vous l'ai dit, deux experts m'ont certifié que cette opération serait bénéfique au développement de ma société. Et si je ne doute pas de vos compétences, je ne doute pas non plus des leurs. Pourquoi vous croirais je vous plus que je ne les croirais eux ?

Dean sourit alors en haussant les épaules. Il avait une réponse toute prête. C'était évident. Il s'était préparé à une telle réaction. Il connaissait son client et son métier. Il ne se laissait jamais prendre en défaut.

\- Parce que je suis meilleur qu'eux. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne dis rien que je n'assume pas entièrement. Je suis meilleur qu'eux. Je suis le meilleur. Vous le savez. Je le sais. Ces experts le savent aussi. Vous pouvez choisir de suivre leur avis bien sûr. Mais quand les choses tourneront mal, vous ne pourrez pas m'en faire le reproche.

Marcus soupira alors. Il ne semblait pas encore prêt à baisser les bras.

\- Ils sont deux et vous êtes seul. Si je mets de côté tout le reste, la balance penche clairement en leur faveur.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir étudier votre dossier et à en avoir tiré les mêmes conclusions. Castiel ici présent m'a donné le même avis.

\- Parce qu'il sait que vous contredire n'est pas une bonne chose si on veut garder sa place.

\- Je pourrais en dire de même pour vos deux experts. Et désolé de vous contredire sur ce point … je n'ai pas dit à Castiel ce que je pensais de votre dossier. Je l'ai laissé se faire sa propre idée. Je n'ai pas cherché à l'influencer pour qu'il me conforte dans ma décision. Son avis compte autant que le mien. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes deux contre deux. Bien sûr, une nouvelle fois, la décision finale vous revient.

Entendre Dean parler ainsi de lui comme de son égal le rendait fou de joie et incroyablement fier. Il n'était dans le cabinet que depuis quelques heures et déjà, il avait la sensation d'en être un membre à part entière. C'était une sensation agréable.

\- Pourquoi prendrais je son avis au sérieux ? Je ne le connais pas. Il n'a pas assisté à un seul de nos précédents rendez vous et si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux, il m'a l'air bien jeune pour se voir confier un tel dossier. On le dirait tout juste sorti de l'école.

Dean tourna le visage vers Castiel et l'étudia une seconde. Le jeune avocat se sentait attaqué par Pearson et blessé qu'il ne lui accorde pas la même confiance que Dean. Il fit toutefois un effort pour que cela ne se lise pas sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse remarquer que cela l'avait autant affecté.

\- Castiel est effectivement nouveau ici et oui, il vient tout juste d'obtenir son diplôme. Mais comme vous devez probablement déjà le savoir, nous n'engageons qu'un seul jeune diplômé par an et la sélection est rude. Castiel a été choisi par mon frère et j'ai totalement confiance en lui. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion et un élément particulièrement prometteur. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas prendre son avis en compte mais je me porte garant pour lui. Si vous doutez de lui alors vous doutez de moi.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean prenne ainsi sa défense devant son client. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'il choisisse de laisser Marcus l'attaquer pour éviter de le braquer plus encore. Il était toutefois soulagé de le savoir de son coté. Et le fait qu'il se porte ainsi garant pour lui lui donnait une incroyable responsabilité et une pression importante. Il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de décevoir l'homme qui venait de le défendre ainsi avec une telle force.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez si je vous demandais de prendre un autre avis au sein de ce cabinet ? Celui de quelqu'un qui a un peu plus d'expérience que lui ?

Dean joignit ses mains sur le dossier et reporta son attention entièrement sur Marcus. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la question et une nouvelle fois, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour donner une réponse. Il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Je vous dirais de voir avec un autre cabinet. Je ne suis pas vos experts Marcus. Je n'ai pas peur de vous perdre en tant que client. Si vous choisissez de ne pas suivre mon conseil ou de ne pas croire en les compétences d'un homme dont je me suis personnellement porté garant alors tant pis … je passerais au client suivant et cela me permettra sans doute de libérer un peu de temps pour tous les autres potentiels clients qui me contactent chaque jour pour me demander de les aider. Je ne cherche pas à cumuler les dossiers et je reste fidèle à ceux avec qui je travaille déjà. C'est pour ça que je refuse chacune de leur demande. Mais si l'un de mes clients commence à douter de mes compétences ou de celle de l'un de mes employés alors je devrais m'en séparer. Et m'occuper de quelqu'un qui n'aura pas ce problème.

\- Vous renonceriez à un contrat qui vous assure des millions de dollars chaque années ?

\- Il n'est pas question d'argent Marcus. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce contrat avec vous pour que mon cabinet fonctionne parfaitement. Ce dont j'ai besoin en revanche c'est d'être sûr que je peux être utile. Si vous estimez ne pas pouvoir suivre mes conseils alors je ne pense pas pouvoir vous servir à quoi que ce soit. Il serait donc préférable de s'arrêter là et de se quitter bons amis.

Castiel ne pouvait pas quitter Dean des yeux. Ce à quoi il assistait était absolument incroyable. L'aplomb de Dean, son calme et sa détermination le fascinaient entièrement. Peu importait qu'il soit celui qui était employé et que Marcus soit finalement son patron, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas peur. Mais ses menaces avaient fait naître une certaine inquiétude chez son client. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Dean comme avocat. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités Dean. Je suis juste déçu que ce projet ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout. Mais je vous crois et je suis désolé si mes propos vous ont vexé. Désolé également si j'ai blessé votre collaborateur. Ce n'était pas mon but. J'ai confiance en vous et si vous me dites que je dois renoncer au projet alors je renoncerais.

\- C'est une sage décision Marcus. Il y en aura d'autres plus intéressants et plus sur dans l'avenir.

Marcus hocha la tête. Le rendez vous touchait à sa fin et Castiel était déçu. Il aurait aimé que cela dure des heures. Il doutait de se lasser de regarder Dean dans son élément. Il avait appris énormément en l'observant durant ces quelques minutes. Il espérait pouvoir un jour être aussi impressionnant que lui.

\- Vous aviez autre chose à me demander ? Lança alors Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Marcus secoua la tête avant de se lever à son tour. Il reboutonna sa veste de costume avant de tendre la main à Dean.

\- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de ce que nous avions à nous dire. Encore une fois, je suis désolé si je vous ai laissé penser que j'avais le moindre doute vous concernant. Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur et c'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que cela se reproduise, n'oubliez pas que je vous ai choisi aussi. Et que je pourrais changer d'avis si notre collaboration ne fonctionnait plus parfaitement.

\- Je vous promets de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. Bonne journée Dean.

Une nouvelle fois, Marcus ne salua pas Castiel. Ce dernier était convaincu qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour avoir la sensation d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Durant tout le rendez vous, il avait subi la loi de Dean. Il avait été anéanti et massacré par le talent de son avocat. Il avait probablement voulu reprendre un peu de contenance en rappelant à Castiel que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus sur Dean, il était encore parfaitement en mesure d'avoir le dessus sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir tout ça Castiel. Marcus est un abruti mais il pèse des milliards et le garder comme client nécessite parfois que nous passions outre sa façon inacceptable de se comporter avec ceux qu'il estime inférieur à lui.

Castiel regarda Dean se tourner dans sa direction. Il semblait sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il n'était pas coupable et il avait pris sa défense. Castiel aurait du le remercier de l'avoir fait. Mais ce que son patron venait de dire soulevait une question qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer à poser.

\- Pourquoi avoir menacé de rompre votre contrat si vous avez autant peur de le perdre comme client ?

Dean sourit largement en se penchant dans sa direction, les deux mains posées sur le bureau entre eux. Son alliance brillait sous les yeux de Castiel et il détourna les yeux, énervé d'avoir à la regarder.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien Castiel. Et certainement pas de perdre un client. Pourquoi ? Pare que cela ne met jamais arrivé avant et que je ferais en sorte que cela ne m'arrive jamais. Ce que j'ai dit à Marcus est vrai. Je n'ai pas besoin de son argent pour faire fonctionner mon cabinet. Si ce n'est pas lui alors ce sera un autre. Mais je déteste avoir à reprendre tout à zéro. Je travaille avec Marcus depuis deux ans et je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui et sa société. Le lâcher pour choisir quelqu'un d'autre me forcerait à apprendre à connaître cette personne et à travailler sans relâche jusqu'à maîtriser tous les aspects de sa vie professionnelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre du temps avec tout ça.

Castiel pouvait comprendre. Il était plus facile de travailler avec des clients qu'il connaissait déjà que d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un de nouveau. Il finit par sourire à son tour.

\- Et de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que vous saviez parfaitement qu'il ne vous lâcherait pas.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je le savais oui. Il a plus besoin de moi que je n'ai besoin de lui. Il en doutait peut être avant ce rendez vous mais il le sait maintenant. Il ne prendra jamais le risque de prendre un moins bon avocat que moi et n'importe qui serait moins bon.

\- Parce que vous êtes le meilleur.

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur oui. Vous apprenez vite.

\- Vous avez été impressionnant.

Castiel avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Il le pensait sincèrement mais il n'était pas sûr que cette remarque soit la bienvenue. Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'on le flatte. Il se savait excellent. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse penser qu'il avait dit cela uniquement pour marquer des points avec lui.

\- Oh croyez moi Castiel … je le sais. Et je peux l'être bien plus. Vous aurez peut être l'occasion de le voir.

Castiel hocha la tête puis se leva à son tour. Il contourna la table mais s'arrêta quand il fut à la hauteur de Dean. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même taille. Dean devait avoir quelques centimètres de plus que lui mais cela était à peine remarquable quand ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre.

\- Je ferais en sorte de le voir. Ce n'est que mon premier jour après tout. J'en ai encore beaucoup pour assister à d'autres rendez vous.

\- Si vous continuez sur votre lancée, je ne doute pas que cela sera le cas. Vous avez fait du bon travail Castiel. Et vous avez su garder votre calme. C'est quelque chose que j'admire.

Castiel déglutit avec peine devant ce qui était un compliment. Il avait voulu faire bon impression à Dean et malgré sa petite erreur lors de leur premier rendez vous, il avait la sensation d'avoir largement rempli sa mission. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer sur sa lancée et à continuer de faire ses preuves.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, lâcha t-il finalement.

Dean lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas du être autant affecté par ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un geste amical. Mais il était perturbé par la proximité avec Dean et par son parfum qui emplissait ses narines constamment. Il avait envie de se pencher en avant pour appuyer son nez dans son cou.

\- Vous comprendrez vite que les membres de ce cabinet sont comme ma famille. Je ferais toujours en sorte de les défendre si on les attaque. Je ne laisserais personne les dénigrer ouvertement. Tout ce que je demande en retour c'est qu'ils fassent du bon travail et qu'ils me soient loyaux en toute circonstance.

\- Je vous promets de l'être.

\- Parfait alors. Maintenant filez. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Même s'il aurait aimé que ce moment se prolonge un peu encore, il ne voyait aucune raison de rester. Il tourna donc les talons et prit la direction de la porte. Il la franchit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean par dessus son épaule. Il était déjà occupé à autre chose, visiblement absorbé par son téléphone. Castiel soupira, déçu malgré lui que son patron ne le suive pas des yeux durant sa sortie. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête rapidement avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. Kevin le salua quand il passa près de lui et Castiel lui rendit son sourire sans hésiter. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Et s'il avait conscience d'avoir une énorme pression sur lui, il était convaincu d'être capable de la supporter. Il avait choisi ce cabinet justement pour se confronter à de telles responsabilités. Pour savoir enfin s'il était à la hauteur. Il avait un début de réponse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à confirmer durant les prochains jours.


	3. Question d'autorité

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire et Crowley entre en piste. Charlie fait aussi une petite apparition.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Merci d'apprécier cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Highway to hell d'ACDC**

 **Chapitre 3 : Question d'autorité**

 _« La compétence sans autorité est aussi impuissante que l'autorité sans compétence. »_

 _Gustave Le Bon_

Castiel savait qu'il avait marqué des points. Il savait qu'il avait impressionné Dean et avait obtenu grâce à son travail un privilège que peu d'employés – même plus expérimentés que lui – n'avaient toujours pas obtenu. Il était à la fois fier de lui et conscient que cela allait demander qu'il ne lâche pas prise. Maintenant qu'il avait montré de quoi il était capable, il allait devoir rester au même niveau d'excellence. Il allait devoir continuer et ne surtout pas baisser de régime. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser que sa réussite n'était due qu'à sa volonté de bien se faire voir le premier jour. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse imaginer qu'il s'estimait déjà sauvé. Il savait que sa place ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et que durant les trois prochains mois, il allait avoir besoin de faire ses preuves encore et encore. Sur des dossiers sans doute plus compliqués et plus délicats. Un test réussi ne signifiait pas qu'il avait gagné. Loin de là.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il ne devait pas savourer sa victoire. Il estimait avoir gagné le droit d'être heureux au moins jusqu'au prochain dossier. Il n'allait pas se vanter de ce qu'il avait accompli et de ce que Dean lui avait dit. Ça n'avait jamais été son genre. Mais il ne s'en cacherait pas non plus si on lui posait la question.

Observer Dean durant ce rendez vous l'avait conforté dans sa certitude qu'il voulait devenir avocat. Quand il avait choisi de faire du droit, beaucoup avaient été sceptiques. Castiel était plutôt discret et pouvait paraître timide. Il ne prenait que rarement la parole en public et préférait rester dans l'ombre des autres. Tous ceux à qui il avait confié son choix de carrière lui avait demandé s'il était réellement sûr de lui. Il avait été vexé bien sûr. Mais il pouvait les comprendre. Il ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur et avait à la place utilisé leur scepticisme pour se motiver à réussir plus encore. Il allait leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de douter. Il allait leur montrer qu'il avait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour devenir un excellent avocat.

Avoir été engagé dans un cabinet aussi prisé que celui de Dean et Sam étaient une première étape. Maintenant, il devait faire en sorte d'y rester. Et de gravir les échelons un à un.

Il voulait devenir comme Dean. Il voulait avoir la même confiance en lui. Le même calme et le même talent pour convaincre n'importe qui. Il voulait prendre exemple sur lui et finir peut être un jour pour les pousser à ajouter son nom de famille au nom du cabinet. Il ne se contenterait pas d'être un bon avocat. Il voulait devenir le meilleur.

Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de la spécialité dans laquelle il voulait exercer. Le droit des affaires et des sociétés était un domaine dans lequel il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise. Mais le plus souvent, cela impliquait de longues négociations dans des salles de réunions. Castiel avait également envie de plaider. Il voulait se retrouver face à un juge et face à un jury. Il voulait questionner des témoins et chercher leur faille. Le droit pénal était la voie idéale pour le faire. Et si ce n'était pas sa matière préférée durant son temps à l'université, il ne voulait pas pour autant rayer cette possibilité. Il attendrait de voir comment il se sentait face à un dossier pénal avant de faire son choix.

Il avait eu la chance de voir Sam plaider une fois. Et il avait été impressionné. Si Dean était le meilleur quad il s'agissait de négocier avec des clients riches à millions, son frère était probablement l'un des meilleurs pour défendre ses clients face à un juge. Il avait accumulé les victoires à une vitesse folle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui inspirait confiance. Quelque chose qui poussait le juge et les jurés à croire en ce qu'il disait. Et Sam ne lâchait rien. Il était prêt à tout pour ses clients. C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'un des avocats les plus prometteurs de sa génération.

Castiel savait qu'il était au meilleur endroit pour apprendre. Dans ce cabinet, il aurait une charge de travail supérieure à partout ailleurs. Mais il se verrait confier des responsabilités. Il aurait une chance de faire partie d'une famille. C'était aussi pour ça que tous les étudiants rêvaient d'intégrer ce cabinet. Ils savaient parfaitement que c'était le premier pas vers une carrière brillante.

Castiel s'accorda quelques minutes pour savourer sa victoire puis quelques minutes de plus pour prendre un café dans la salle de repos. Elle était vide et le jeune avocat ne s'y attarda pas.

Quand il rejoignit son bureau, Gabriel était toujours captivé par le dossier sur le sien et tous les autres employés autour de lui semblaient également occupés dans leur coin. Castiel n'avait rien à faire de particulier. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il en profita donc pour ranger toutes ses affaires soigneusement dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il prit également quelques notes de ce qu'il avait appris avec Dean puis ouvrit son agenda et le mit à la bonne date.

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur et se connecta au réseau avec les codes d'accès que Jo lui avait donnés. Il étudia quelques anciens dossiers pour s'occuper puis surfa un moment sur Internet.

Il était clairement à cours de choses à faire et désespéré au point d'envisager de jouer au Solitaire quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux en direction du bruit et remarqua qu'une femme l'observait, accoudée à la petite paroi qui séparait son bureau du couloir.

Elle devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'année et semblait petite. Ses cheveux étaient roux et soigneusement coiffé en chignon. Elle était beaucoup trop maquillé mais était objectivement jolie. L'expression sur son visage gâchait cependant l'ensemble. Elle semblait à la fois agacée et lasse. Un peu comme si elle était là depuis des heures et que Castiel l'avait ignoré volontairement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait bien sûr. Mais c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait.

\- Monsieur Novak, je me présente. Rowena Mac Leod. Je suis la secrétaire de Monsieur Crowley. Il aimerait vous voir dans son bureau.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se souvenir de qui était Crowley. Il finit par se rappeler que Jo l'avait évoqué quand elle l'avait accueilli. Il était l'homme en charge d'évaluer les nouveaux. Et un excellent avocat également.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda t-il alors.

Rowena soupira avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non pas maintenant. Il est au téléphone avec le procureur mais il devrait être libre d'ici quelques minutes. D'ici un petit quart d'heure je pense. Il vous attendra dans son bureau. Vous feriez bien de ne pas le faire trop attendre.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il était logique que la personne en charge des nouveaux employés souhaite le rencontrer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir veiller à lui faire bonne impression également. Jo lui avait clairement dit que l'avis de Crowley serait pris en compte par Dean et Sam. La décision finale leur revenait mais ils suivaient souvent le choix de leur employé. Ils avaient confiance en lui pour rendre une évaluation objective.

\- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Demanda Rowena après quelques secondes.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de réponses. Il hocha à nouveau la tête mais, face à la grimace qu'il obtint en retour, il se décida à parler.

\- C'est parfaitement clair. Je serais là dans un quart d'heure. Merci.

Rowena ricana alors en secouant la tête. Castiel la regarda faire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ne me remerciez pas. Personne n'aime être convoqué par Monsieur Crowley. Et personne ne sort jamais de son bureau en me remerciant de l'y avoir appelé. Je sais que vous êtes nouveau ici mais je pensais qu'on vous aurait déjà prévenu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter la conversation. Castiel le regarda à son tour et ne manqua pas la grimace qu'il fit quand il sentit leurs deux regards sur lui.

\- Je … je sais qu'il s'occupe des nouveaux employés et qu'il est en charge de leur évaluation. Je sais qu'il rendra un rapport sur moi à la fin de ma période d'essai.

\- Il fera beaucoup plus que ça. Il va vous tester. Il va vous confier du travail pour savoir si oui ou non vous êtes à la hauteur de ce cabinet. Monsieur Crowley attache beaucoup d'importance à la tâche que Dean et Sam lui ont confié. Il prend son travail au sérieux et il ne laisse rien passer.

Castiel était étonné que tout le monde ici évoque les patrons du cabinet par leur prénom mais choisisse de parler de Crowley en employant son nom de famille. De toute évidence, il leur faisait bien plus peur que les deux frères.

\- Je serais là et je serais prêt, assura t-il.

Rowena le dévisagea une seconde avant de s'éloigner de son bureau sans rien ajouter. Castiel la regarda disparaître à l'angle de couloir puis tourna son visage vers Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait en disant qu'elle pensait qu'on m'avait prévenu ?

Gabriel leva le visage dans sa direction. Il haussa les épaules avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- Crowley n'est pas … disons qu'il n'est pas facile à convaincre. Pourquoi crois tu que je suis toujours dans ce bureau ridicule alors que je suis là depuis trois ans ?

Castiel ne s'était pas réellement posé la question jusque là. Mais maintenant que Gabriel le lui avait fait remarquer, il devait reconnaître que c'était étonnant. Il ne savait rien de son collègue et il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il était doué en tant qu'avocat. Il l'était suffisamment pour ne pas avoir été renvoyé mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas été jugé suffisamment brillant pour évoluer durant ces trois années.

\- C'est à cause de Crowley ?

\- En partie oui. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il trouve que je suis trop … gentil. Ce sont ces mots. Il a déconseillé à Dean et Sam de me garder à la fin de ma période d'essai mais ils ont choisi de m'accorder une chance. Il était furieux et depuis … il a toujours fait en sorte que les promotions aillent à d'autres que moi. C'est lui qui propose les noms à Dean et Sam. Le mien n'a jamais fait partie de la liste.

Crowley avait peut être ses raisons. Gabriel semblait penser qu'il payait injustement le fait que l'avocat ne l'appréciait pas. Mais sans en savoir plus sur Gabriel, il était impossible de savoir qui avait raison dans cette histoire. Castiel le saurait en rencontrant Crowley.

\- Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon que Jo le prétend ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Il n'est pas le meilleur mais il est brillant oui. Il est spécialisé en droit des sociétés comme Dean. Je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu jaloux de lui. Il aimerait bien devenir associé. Je crois même que c'est son but depuis le jour où il a rejoint le cabinet.

Castiel était à présent curieux de rencontrer Crowley. Il était également nerveux à l'idée de ne pas lui plaire. Il allait avoir besoin de faire bonne impression à nouveau. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec Dean.

\- La seule chose que je peux te dire maintenant c'est bonne chance. Et bon courage. Si tu lui plais, alors tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour l'avenir. Mais s'il ne t'apprécie pas, attend toi à faire du surplace dans ce cabinet pendant les prochaines années.

\- Tu as un conseil à me donner ?

\- Fais en sorte de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Ne le contredis pas et ne te montre surtout pas trop gentil. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas une qualité qu'il apprécie.

Castiel nota tout cela mentalement puis se leva de sa chaise. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque d'arriver en retard au rendez vous. Il demanda à Gabriel de lui indiquer la direction à prendre puis se mit en route. Quand il arriva devant son bureau, Rowena le regarda approcher. Elle ne semblait pas plus heureuse de le voir que quelques minutes plus tôt. De toute évidence, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il allait devoir faire avec. De toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qu'il devait convaincre.

\- Monsieur Crowley vous attend, lança t-elle quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Castiel lui sourit mais ne fut pas surpris quand elle n'en fit pas de même. Tant pis. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il pénétra dans le bureau de Crowley aussitôt puis referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était un peu moins grande que le bureau de Dean. Les larges fenêtres offraient tout de même une vue imprenable sur la ville et les autres buildings. Mis à part le long bureau en bois en face de lui, il y avait un canapé dans un coin et une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait divers carafes contenant probablement de l'alcool. Sur un mur, une bibliothèque semblait plier sous le poids des livres qu'elle contenait. Il y avait quelques tableaux sur les murs et le diplôme de Crowley dans un cadre noir.

L'avocat se trouvait sur le canapé quand il entra dans le bureau. Il était plus âgé que Dean et Sam. Castiel pensait qu'il approchait probablement la cinquantaine. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise noire et une cravate rouge. L'ensemble était élégant quoi qu'un peu sinistre. Il tenait un verre d'alcool dans la main et avait un dossier – sans doute celui de Castiel – sur les genoux.

\- Monsieur Novak, asseyez vous, lança Crowley en lui indiquant un fauteuil libre en face du canapé.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans perdre une seconde. Crowley le dévisagea alors. Il ne semblait pas plus accueillant que sa secrétaire. Là où Dean lui avait souri en le rencontrant, Crowley le regardait comme s'il était un intrus dans son cabinet. Une personne qui n'avait pour lui certainement pas une grande valeur. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit sur moi jusque là. Certains de vos collègues ne m'apprécient pas vraiment et c'est le plus souvent réciproque. Mais passons, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre. Je vous ai fait venir car je mets un point d'honneur à rencontrer tous nos nouveaux employés.

\- C'est ce que Johanna Harvelle m'a dit oui.

\- Ah Johanna … elle parle beaucoup non ? Et elle semble penser qu'elle sait tout de tout le monde.

Castiel choisit de ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le partie de Crowley ou de Jo dans cette histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de leurs rapports. Il était plus prudent de se taire pour ne pas commettre une bêtise.

\- Je travaille ici depuis l'ouverture du cabinet. On m'a confié la tâche d'évaluer les nouveaux assez rapidement. Visiblement, j'ai un don pour déterminer qui est à la hauteur ou non. J'ai toute la confiance de Dean et Sam en la matière et ils suivent presque toujours mon avis. Vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier.

Castiel eut envie pendant une seconde de lui rappeler que cela n'avait pas été le cas avec Gabriel. Mais il se doutait qu'une telle remarque ne lui ferait pas marquer des points. Il était une nouvelle fois préférable de ne rien dire.

\- Ce n'est pas mon seul rôle ici. J'ai également été chargé de rédiger le règlement du cabinet et le plus souvent je suis aussi celui qui prépare les contrats des employés. Bien sûr, mon premier métier est d'être avocat. Vous serez amené à travailler avec moi rapidement.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Crowley but alors une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Novak. Vous n'étiez pas mon premier choix. Harvard nous envoie systématiquement les dossiers de ses meilleurs éléments pour nous aider à faire une première sélection. Je suis chargé de les étudier et de faire mes recommandations à Sam avant les entretiens.

Castiel déglutit alors avec peine. Il aurait préféré que Crowley soit enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il intègre leur cabinet. Mais de toute évidence, Sam était allé à l'encontre de ses recommandations. Ce qui l'avait probablement vexé. Castiel allait avoir besoin de rattraper ce handicap s'il voulait avoir une chance de se le mettre dans la poche.

\- Vos notes sont excellentes et votre dossier est parfait. Mais vos professeurs vous trouvaient un peu trop … tendre. Et je voyais cela comme un défaut majeur. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Sam avant qu'il ne vous rencontre. Visiblement, vous avez su le convaincre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit pour réussir mais je veux que vous sachiez que si le choix m'était revenu, vous ne seriez certainement pas là.

Castiel avait jusque là ignoré que ses professeurs le jugeaient encore trop tendre. Il n'était même pas totalement sur de savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement. Était-ce un synonyme de gentil pour Crowley ? Si c'était le cas, alors il risquait de subir le même sort que Gabriel. Ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

\- Ce cabinet a besoin de loups … de prédateurs. Ici, nous ne faisons aucun cadeau. Nous sommes des tueurs. Et quelqu'un comme vous … quelqu'un de tendre et de sensible ne pourra jamais être un atout.

Castiel n'avait jamais estimé être quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible. Ou de tendre même s'il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Et s'il ne se voyait pas non plus comme un tueur, il estimait tout de même avoir quelque chose à apporter au cabinet. Le dire n'aurait toutefois aucun impact. Il allait avoir besoin de le prouver.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir changer Monsieur Novak ? Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir devenir un loup et ne pas rester un agneau ?

Castiel trouvait les termes choisis ridicules et risibles. Mais il voulait satisfaire Crowley. Il choisit donc d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mes professeurs ont écrit dans mon dossier mais je peux vous garantir que je sais me montrer méchant quand c'est nécessaire et gentil quand je dois arrondir les angles. Je suis suffisamment flexible pour m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons … maintenant, je veux être sûr que vous sachiez comment les choses fonctionnent ici.

Castiel avait du déjà eu les grandes lignes avec Jo et Dean. Mais il pouvait sentir que Crowley avait très envie de lui dicter les règles qu'il avait visiblement écrites lui même. Et lui expliquer que cela n'était pas nécessaire ne ferait que le braquer. Il hocha donc la tête et garda les yeux rivés sur Crowley.

\- Nous attendons de vous que vous soyez ici en premier et que vous repartiez après tout le monde. Ne vous attendez pas à faire des horaires de bureaux ici. Vos journées seront longues et épuisantes.

\- J'en suis conscient, assura Castiel.

Il n'avait de toute façon aucune vie personnelle et personne – mis à part Meg avec qui il vivait – qui comptait sur lui. Il pouvait parfaitement se consacrer entièrement au cabinet. C'était même ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant qu'on le lui dise.

\- Vous travaillerez sur les dossiers que nous vous confierons. Vous ne prendrez aucune initiative. Vous ne contacterez aucun de nos clients sauf si cela vous a été expressément demandé. Votre rôle est simple. Vous êtes ici pour soulager les avocats d'une partie de leur travail. Cela sera probablement frustrant parfois mais c'est en faisant ce qui vous sera demandé et en le faisant bien que vous aurez une chance de rester parmi nous.

Castiel avait déjà plus ou moins déjà entendu tout cela. Il était conscient de ce qui était en jeu. Mais Crowley ne semblait pas encore en avoir fini avec lui. De toute évidence, il aimait beaucoup s'entendre parler. Et Castiel sentait déjà qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais.

\- Personne ici ne vous fera le moindre cadeau. Ni moi ni vos petits camarades. Je sais que tous les nouveaux rêvent de faire carrière ici et d'avoir un jour leur nom sur le mur mais aucun n'a réussi cet exploit jusque là. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible … juste que cela tiendrait du miracle. Beaucoup sont ceux qui stagnent à un poste sans importance et n'obtiennent jamais de bureau … jamais autre chose que le statut qu'il ont eu depuis le départ. Vous voulez être différent ? Vous voulez faire mieux qu'eux ? Alors préparez vous à une rude concurrence. Car vous n'êtes définitivement pas le seul ici à avoir de l'ambition.

Castiel songea à Gabriel en entendant cela. Il ne savait pas si son collègue avait réellement la même ambition que lui. Il devait rêver d'une grande carrière s'il avait choisi ce cabinet. Mais peut être ne souhaitait-il pas réellement devenir associé. Peut être voulait il juste faire son métier tranquillement. Castiel, de son côté, avait une ambition dévorante. Il voulait se faire un nom. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ni un de ses camarades ni même Crowley. Il avait tout sacrifié jusque là pour obtenir son diplôme et avoir les meilleures notes. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Vous pensez pouvoir faire vos preuves. Vous avez peut être même déjà un plan en tête pour y parvenir. Vous commencerez par Dean parce qu'il a la réputation d'être le plus difficile à satisfaire et parce qu'il ne vous a pas choisi. Vous pensez qu'il est celui qu'il faut impressionner en premier. Vous en ferez de même avec Sam ensuite. Il vous a engagé alors vous pensez avoir déjà fait la moitié du chemin avec lui. Et tout ça est en partie vrai Monsieur Novak. Ce n'est pas un plan idiot. C'est même plutôt intelligent. Vous n'êtes toutefois pas le premier à envisager de procéder de la sorte. Et comme tous les autres, vous oubliez un élément essentiel.

Castiel était curieux de savoir. Crowley avait vu juste. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait été choisi pour rejoindre le cabinet, il avait établi un plan précis. Impressionner Dean puis confirmer ce que Sam pensait déjà. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas le premier à songer à un tel plan. Mais il se fichait que les autres aient échoué. Lui comptait bien réussir.

\- Ce que vous oubliez et qu'ils ont oublié eux aussi, c'est que la personne dont vous devrez vous soucier en premier se trouve en face de vous en ce moment même. Je sais que je ne suis pas associé et je sais que mon nom n'est pas sur le mur à l'entrée. Mais je reste celui qui tient votre avenir entre les mains. Je suis celui que vous devriez avoir envie d'impressionner en priorité. Mais comme tout le monde, vous pensez que Dean est la personne la plus importante ici. Et d'une certaine manière, il l'est. Sauf qu'il m'écoute et qu'il a confiance en moi. Si je lui dis que vous n'avez pas le niveau alors vous quitterez le cabinet. Et tout le monde ici oubliera aussitôt votre nom. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Oh Castiel comprenait parfaitement. Crowley semblait tirer une immense fierté de son poste. Il semblait également penser qu'il était le seul à décider de l'avenir des nouveaux. Et s'il était effectivement en charge de leur évaluation, Gabriel était la preuve que Dean et Sam pouvaient parfaitement aller à l'encontre de ses recommandations. Il n'oubliait toutefois pas que son collègue n'avait pas eu la moindre promotion depuis. Crowley n'avait peut être pas réussi à le virer après sa période d'essai mais il avait visiblement fait en sorte qu'il ne progresse pas depuis. Et Castiel refusait qu'il lui arrive la même chose.

\- Monsieur Crowley, croyez moi, je ne sous estime pas votre importance dans ce cabinet et je ne tiens pas compte des noms sur le mur à l'entrée. Je sais que vous êtes un avocat brillant et je sais aussi que vous avez une grande influence dans le choix des futurs salariés.

Il savait que flatter l'ego de Crowley était la bonne méthode pour le mettre dans sa poche. Peu importait que ce qu'il dise ne soit pas réellement sincère. Crowley était le genre d'homme frustré de ne pas réussir à gravir plus rapidement les échelons. Il attachait donc plus d'importance encore au peu d'autorité qu'il avait. Il ne jugeait sa propre valeur qu'en fonction de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir auprès de Dean et Sam. Castiel n'avait pas menti. Il savait s'adapter aux gens. Et il savait toujours comment leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

\- Bien sur, j'aurais préféré que vous soyez plus enthousiaste à l'idée de me compter parmi vos collègues. J'aurais aimé être votre choix comme j'ai été celui de Sam. Mais je saurais vous prouver qu'il a eu raison de me faire confiance. Je saurais vous convaincre que vos doutes, bien que fondés je ne le conteste pas, n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour réussir. Je ne reculerais devant rien. Je suis tout à fait prêt à mener cette bataille.

Crowley l'observa alors une seconde. Il semblait impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et satisfait que Castiel reconnaisse ouvertement son importance au sein du cabinet. Le jeune avocat avait vu juste. Il devait continuer à le flatter s'il voulait enfin l'avoir de son coté.

\- Je ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez que de bonnes choses à dire sur moi à la fin de ma période d'essai. J'ai toujours su satisfaire les gens qui devaient me juger. Et ce ne sera pas différent avec vous.

\- J'apprécie ce que vous dites Monsieur Novak. Et si vous faites exactement ce que vous prétendez être en mesure de faire alors nous n'aurons aucun problème. Je n'en demande pas plus. Mais je n'en demande pas moins.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Crowley était peut être un obstacle sur le chemin de sa réussite. Mais il n'était pas insurmontable. Il suffisait de trouver comme le satisfaire. Comment l'amadouer. Et Castiel était doué en la matière. Il avait toujours su comment retourner même les plus sceptiques de ses professeurs. Certains l'avaient pris en grippe dès le début. Il ne s'était pas laissé rebuter. Il s'était battu jusqu'à réussir à les convaincre de sa valeur. Et il avait réussi à chaque fois. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Pas si Castiel avait son mot à dire en tout cas

\- Ce cabinet est ma vie Monsieur Novak, lança alors Crowley après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel ne dit rien mais garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait pensé que ce rendez vous était terminé après son petit discours. Mais Crowley semblait ne pas en avoir encore fini avec lui.

\- Je lui ai consacré tout mon temps et toute mon énergie depuis son ouverture. J'ai toujours été là pour soutenir Dean et Sam quand ils en avaient besoin. Ils m'ont récompensé en m'accordant plus de responsabilités que n'importe lequel de leurs autres employés. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère.

Castiel le savait déjà. Mais il n'interrompit pas Crowley pour autant.

\- Dean et Sam sont des avocats brillants. Mais ils sont également … ils sont gentils. Ils voient les membres de ce cabinet comme leur famille. Ils leur font confiance.

Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi cela était une mauvaise chose. Il pensait même au contraire que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il était agréable de se sentir apprécier et de se voir accorder une certaine confiance quand on intégrait une nouvelle société.

\- Et je sais combien cela peut surprendre pour quiconque a déjà vu Dean travailler. Il est impitoyable quand il est question de ses affaires. Il peut être méchant et cruel même. Il ne lâche rien. Mais quand il est question de son cabinet … il n'est plus le même. Je sais qu'on parle beaucoup de lui à l'université et je sais que beaucoup de vos camarades ont choisi de se présenter ici parce qu'ils voulaient se mesurer à lui. Et certains sont déçus. Car s'il est effectivement sans pitié face à ses adversaires, il se transforme rapidement en agneau avec ses employeurs. Cela pourrait lui coûter cher dans l'avenir. Et à Sam aussi.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre Crowley critiquer ainsi ouvertement celui qui était tout de même son patron. Sans Dean et sans Sam, ce cabinet n'aurait jamais existé. Et Crowley aurait du trouver un travail ailleurs. Il était injuste avec eux. Et Castiel ressentait le besoin de les défendre. Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire pour ne pas énerver celui qui serait ensuite amené à le juger.

\- Oh je sais ce que vous vous dites probablement à cet instant précis. Vous pensez que je suis ingrat et injuste. Que si je suis là, je le leur dois entièrement. Et c'est en partie vrai bien sûr. Mais si ce cabinet est aussi prospère, c'est en partie grâce à moi. Dean et Sam ont besoin de quelqu'un de plus dur qu'eux. De quelqu'un capable de pointer du doigt les gens qui ne sont pas bons pour le cabinet. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui n'offre pas sa confiance au premier venu.

Castiel doutait sincèrement que Dean accorde sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il n'en serait jamais arrivé là si cela avait été le cas. Mais Crowley semblait le penser et à cet instant précis, Castiel avait tout intérêt à aller dans son sens. A ne pas le contredire. Il allait toutefois garder ce qu'il avait entendu dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Il était évident qu'il devrait se méfier de Crowley s'il venait à rester dans ce cabinet.

Crowley but une gorgée de son verre sans doute pour laisser le temps à Castiel d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui signifier qu'il l'avait compris quand quelqu'un frappa contre la porte du bureau dans son dos. Il sursauta malgré lui et jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Dean se tenait juste à l'intérieur de la pièce, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne portait pas sa veste de costume à nouveau et sa chemise était suffisamment ajustée pour mettre en valeur la largeur de ses épaules. Castiel se força à ne pas trop le regarder pour ne pas se trahir. Il reporta son attention sur Crowley et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il grimaçait, visiblement énervé d'avoir été ininterrompu.

\- Fergus, je sais combien tu aimes faire peur aux nouveaux mais j'aime beaucoup celui là et je serais vraiment déçu si tu le faisais fuir dès son premier jour, lança Dean en avançant dans le bureau.

Castiel le sentit quand il fut à sa hauteur. Il tourna le visage sur le côté pour confirmer ses soupçons. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la main de Dean, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser de ses doigts à ses jambes. Son pantalon semblait avoir été cousu sur lui. Il ne laissa que peu de choses à l'imagination. Et Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là d'un choix judicieux.

Je ne cherche pas à leur faire peur. Juste à les informer de ce que nous exigeons d'eux. Et de la façon dont ce cabinet fonctionne. J'estime qu'ils ont le droit de savoir.

\- Peut être mais la plupart sortent d'ici profondément terrorisés et je ne veux pas que cela soit le cas avec Castiel. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, je l'apprécie et j'ai vraiment envie que cela fonctionne. Laisse lui une chance.

Castiel était touché que Dean prenne une nouvelle fois sa défense. Il doutait que cela serve ses intérêts vis à vis de Crowley. Mais il aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait l'idée que le patron de ce cabinet soit aussi intéressé par lui. C'était une personne de moins à convaincre de son importance.

\- Je compte bien lui laisser une chance. C'était d'ailleurs exactement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire avant que tu ne nous interrompes, affirma Crowley. N'est ce pas Monsieur Novak ?

Castiel reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui et lui sourit. Il était préférable pour lui de confirmer les propos de Crowley s'il ne voulait pas le braquer. Peu importait que cela l'oblige à mentir partiellement à Dean.

\- Il n'a pas cherché à me faire peur. Il m'a juste expliqué comment le cabinet fonctionne et ce qui serait attendu de moi pendant les prochains mois.

\- Ce que Jo et moi même avons déjà fait.

\- Peut être mais c'est mon rôle et je mets un point d'honneur à le tenir à chaque fois.

Castiel n'était pas forcément très à l'aise entre les deux avocats. Il pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre eux. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui demande de choisir un côté ou un autre. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Est-ce qu'on a fini ? Je devrais retourner à mon bureau, lança t-il en regardant Crowley.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Castiel se leva du fauteuil. Une nouvelle fois, il put sentir le parfum de Dean lui envahir les narines et une nouvelle fois, il dut faire un effort pour l'ignorer.

\- De toute façon, je dois te parler. J'ai eu Paul Smith au téléphone.

Castiel ne savait pas qui était Paul Smith mais puisque Dean avait besoin de parler à Crowley, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il s'éloigna donc sans perdre une seconde et sortit du bureau. Il s'assura de bien refermer la porte derrière lui et ignora les regards que Rowena lui lança depuis son bureau. Il s'éloigna sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil en arrière et garda les yeux braqués devant lui jusqu'à avoir rejoint son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

\- C'était donc si horrible que ça ? Demanda Gabriel à côté de lui.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas la sensation que le rendez vous s'était mal passé. Mais s'il n'en ressortait pas entièrement terrorisé, il n'était pas non plus complètement satisfait. Il avait la très nette impression qu'il allait devoir batailler pour se mettre Crowley dans la poche. Le fait que Dean l'ait soutenu ouvertement devant lui lui avait fait perdre des points importants.

\- On ne peut pas dire que Crowley m'aime beaucoup, expliqua t-il.

\- Crowley n'aime personne à part lui même.

\- Je n'étais pas son premier choix. Il a déconseillé à Sam de me rencontrer et le fait qu'il m'ait tout de même choisi … je ne crois pas que cela joue vraiment en ma faveur.

\- Peut être pas mais tu as réussi à impressionner Dean dès le premier jour. C'est un bon point pour toi. Crowley peut dire tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas le dernier mot sur le recrutement. Son avis compte bien sûr. Mais celui de Sam et Dean a plus de poids.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela suffise. Mais il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas rester derrière ce bureau minable pendant trois longues années. Il voulait être promu et devenir quelqu'un d'important. Pour cela, il allait avoir besoin que Crowley croit en lui.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le dire ainsi à son collègue. Il ne voulait pas le vexer en lui faisant croire qu'il s'estimait supérieur à lui.

\- Peut être mais je n'ai pas envie d'être au cœur d'un débat le jour de mon évaluation. Je veux faire l'unanimité.

\- Alors prouve lui qu'il a eu tort. Ce n'est pas parce que moi je n'ai pas réussi que toi tu n'y parviendras pas.

\- Qui doit faire ses preuves ? Demanda une jeune femme en approchant du bureau de Castiel.

Ce dernier l'observa longuement. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusque là. Et contrairement à toutes ses collègues, elle ne portait pas un tailleur. Elle n'était pas maquillée. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'elle n'était pas avocate.

\- Mon nouvel ami Castiel ici présent. Crowley ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, répondit Gabriel en souriant à la nouvelle venue.

Elle l'observa une seconde et Castiel eut la sensation qu'elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Son regard était perçant. Pas forcément désagréable. Elle semblait même plutôt sympathique. Juste méfiante.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux remontés en queue de cheval et portait un tee shirt aux couleur d'un super héros que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Elle s'accouda sur la petite paroi qui les séparait avant de lui sourire à son tour.

\- Crowley n'aime personne. Vous ne devriez pas prendre tout ceci personnellement.

\- C'est exactement ce que Gabriel vient de me dire.

\- Et Gabriel a raison. Il en sait un rayon sur Crowley. N'importe qui ici confirmera d'ailleurs nos propos. Personne n'a été accueilli à bras ouvert par lui à son arrivée. C'est comme un rite de passage.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait toujours pas qui cette jeune femme était et il avait envie de lui poser la question. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop curieux ou trop brusque. De toute évidence, elle était amie avec Gabriel et puisque Castiel voulait l'être également, il avait tout intérêt à la mettre dans sa poche.

\- Je suis Charlie au fait … Charlie Bradburry et je travaille ici.

Castiel lui tendit la main et elle la serra avec un enthousiasme évident. Il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise à présent. Il avait un nom à mettre sur son visage.

\- Je suis Castiel Novak, répliqua t-il.

\- Le nouveau oui, je sais. C'est moi qui ai créé votre profil dans notre logiciel.

\- Vous qui quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Charlie se charge de tout ce qui a un rapport avec l'informatique ici. Si tu as un soucis avec ton ordinateur ou que tu as besoin de faire des recherches mais que tu ne sais pas par où commencer alors adresse toi à elle. C'est un vrai petit génie.

Castiel acquiesça et nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Charlie était donc informaticienne. Cela expliquait sans doute qu'elle ne soit pas soumis aux mêmes règles en matière de tenue vestimentaire. Elle n'avait jamais à rencontrer les clients.

\- Je pourrais me montrer modeste et vous dire que Gabriel exagère mais je suis honnête et en conséquence, je ne peux que confirmer ses propos. Je suis effectivement un génie. Je veux dire … officiellement. Mes parents m'ont fait tester quand j'étais petite.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la franchise de la jeune femme. Il aimait les gens qui ne cherchaient pas à minimiser leur potentiel. Il sentait qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec elle. Ils avaient tout pour devenir amis.

\- Et puisque tu n'oseras pas poser la question mais que je sais que tu te la poses sans doute mentalement, oui c'est parce que je passe ma journée dans mon bureau derrière un ordinateur que j'ai le droit de m'habiller ainsi.

\- Et peut être aussi un peu parce que tu es une amie d'enfance de Dean, intervint Gabriel.

Ça aide sans doute, confirma Charlie en souriant.

Castiel fut surpris de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Dean puisse avoir des amis qui le surprenait. Il semblait sympathique et drôle. Il était forcément entouré. Mais il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il devait être prêt à sacrifier sa vie personnelle pour ce travail. Que lui l'avait fait quand il avait ouvert ce cabinet. Et il était pourtant marié. Il avait également embauché son amie d'enfance. Il ne semblait pas faire autant de sacrifices que ce qu'il laissait à penser. Castiel était un peu jaloux.

Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je veux tout savoir de toi Castiel. Tu vas donc m'inviter à boire un café et on va discuter ensemble de nos vies. Je te parlerais de ma femme et tu me parleras de … de toi. Ca marche ?

Castiel était un peu surpris que Charlie s'intéresse autant à lui. Il était possible que Dean lui ai demandé de se renseigner sur lui pour son compte. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de refuser. Il avait besoin d'alliés au sein du cabinet et Charlie était définitivement quelqu'un qu'il voulait avoir de son côté.

\- Le café est gratuit ici, rappela t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'on aille en boire un ensemble. Je sais que vous êtes payés une misère au début.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé. Il contourna ensuite son bureau et rejoignit Charlie de l'autre coté. Elle passa aussitôt son bras sous le sien et le guida en direction de la salle de repos. Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à lui. Si elle avait été envoyée pour en apprendre plus par Dean ou si elle voulait se renseigner juste pour protéger son ami d'enfance. Peut être était elle tout simplement crieuse ou sympathique. Il choisit de ne pas trop se poser la question. Il était déterminé à se faire sa place ici et cela nécessitait qu'il commence par tisser des liens avec ses collègues. Que la jeune femme soit l'amie de Dean était un plus non négligeable. S'il devenait ami avec elle, elle pourrait plaider en sa faveur auprès de Dean. Ce qui lui donnerait une chance de plus de rester. Il se promit donc d'être le plus charmant possible avec elle. C'était plus compliqué pour lui que tout ce qui touchait au droit mais c'était une partie importante de sa nouvelle vie et il n'avait pas l'intention de tout rater parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se faire des amis.


	4. Admiration

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 et Meg fait son entrée.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **A real hero de College and Electric Youth**

 **Chapitre 4 : Admiration**

 _« C'est une illusion de croire que l'admiration puisse avoir un prolongement affectif. »_

 _Yasmina Reza_

Castiel avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à étudier les dossiers en cours au sein de cabinet et auquel on lui avait donné accès via son ordinateur. Il prit quelques notes sur certains, convaincu de pouvoir trouver des arguments intéressants pour l'avocat en charge. Il passa un peu plus de temps sur les affaires dont Dean s'occupait afin de se préparer à leur prochaine collaboration. Il voulait être prêt et pouvoir l'épater à nouveau. Il en avait besoin. Et pas uniquement pour garder sa place au sein de cabinet. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait une admiration énorme pour Dean. Avant même de le rencontrer, il en avait déjà entendu longuement parlé. Ses professeurs le prenaient en exemple et disséquaient certaines de ses victoires pour illustrer leurs cours théoriques. Castiel avait été immédiatement fasciné. Dean avait accompli énormément de choses depuis le début de sa carrière. Et pourtant, il n'avait que trente ans tout juste. Pas plus de cinq années d'exercice de la profession. Il était à la tête de son propre cabinet. Il avait la réputation d'être le meilleur. Et si entendre parler de lui avait fait naître l'intérêt de Castiel et développer une fascination pour lui, le rencontrer n'avait fait que renforcer tout ceci. Dean était un modèle à suivre. Un exemple. Castiel voulait marcher dans ses pas et apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre de lui. Il voulait faire de Dean son mentor.

Il consacra donc du temps à l'étude de ses dossiers pour être prêt au cas où. La majorité du travail avait déjà été fait. Mais Castiel était presque sûr de pouvoir faire mieux. Il voulait prouver à Dean qu'il était le meilleur choix parmi tous les jeunes avocats du cabinet. Il voulait être choisi pour l'assister le plus souvent possible.

Il se força également à jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers de Crowley. Il savait que l'avocat gardait un œil sur lui et ne tarderait pas à faire appel à ses services. Être préparé était le meilleur moyen de lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur malgré ce qu'il semblait penser de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que faire ses preuves auprès de Crowley était essentiel s'il voulait faire carrière dans ce cabinet.

Il jeta enfin un coup d'œil aux dossiers de Sam. Ils concernaient tous des affaires criminelles. Le jeune frère de Dean défendait essentiellement des innocents accusés à tort. Parfois les fils, filles ou proches des clients de son frère. Parfois il s'agissait de personnes moins fortunées qu'il choisissait de défendre gratuitement. Castiel admirait également le jeune avocat. Il n'avait pas choisi la carrière la plus lucrative. Mais il faisait ce qu'il aimait et à croire son taux de réussite dans ses affaires, il le faisait bien.

Quand Castiel eut fini de regarder tous les dossiers en cours, une jeune femme dont le nom lui échappa déposa un nouveau document sur son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une fiche de renseignements à remplir pour compléter son dossier administratif. Il répondit aux questions rapidement. Donna le nom de ses parents. Le numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence. Son adresse. Il s'était entendu avec Meg dès qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble. La jeune femme était la personne à appeler s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et il était celui qu'on contactait si elle était conduite à l'hôpital pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et avaient toujours été très proches. Emménager ensemble pour leurs études avait été le choix le plus logique. Leur amitié était simple et profonde. Le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais été attiré l'un par l'autre un plus non négligeable. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Ils parlaient de tout. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Et Meg savait également qu'il serait toujours là pour elle si elle en avait besoin.

Une fois la paperasse terminée, Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était le dernier dans le bureau. Tous ses collègues étaient visiblement déjà rentrés chez eux. Il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à quitter la pièce à son tour. Il reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée puis quitta le bâtiment sans se retourner.

Son appartement se trouvait dans un quartier bien moins huppé que celui où se situait le cabinet. Meg et lui l'avaient choisi parce que le loyer était abordable. Ils avaient eu de la chance. L'appartement était suffisamment grand pour eux deux. Il avait deux chambres et un grand salon. Ils s'y sentaient bien.

Pour le rejoindre, Castiel avait cinq kilomètres à parcourir. Il monta sur son vélo et se mit en route immédiatement, la bandoulière de son sac autour des épaules. Il avait choisi de ne pas acheter de voiture par soucis d'économie. Et prendre son vélo tous les jours avait l'avantage de lui faire faire un peu de sport. Il doutait d'avoir le temps d'aller courir tous les matins avec ses nouveaux horaires. Il voulait toutefois rester en forme.

Il roula rapidement, appréciant le vent frais sur son visage. Il repassa sa journée dans sa tête, satisfait de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur notable ou trop sérieuse. Il savait ce qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Meg lui poserait probablement des questions. Elle voudrait tout savoir de son nouvel emploi. Des gens avec qui il serait amené à travailler. Elle lui poserait également des questions sur Dean. Castiel allait devoir lui répondre sans que son admiration soit trop évidente. Il savait que Meg se ferait aussitôt des idées.

Une fois au pied de son immeuble, il gara son vélo à l'emplacement prévu puis l'attacha avec son anti vol. Il pénétra ensuite dans le bâtiment, grimaça en constatant que l'ascenseur était une nouvelle fois en panne et grimpa finalement les marches deux par deux jusqu'au troisième étage.

Il avait tout juste poussé la porte que déjà Meg lui sautait littéralement dessus. Elle était rentrée depuis un moment de toute évidence. Elle était déjà changée et portait l'affreux pyjama rose que Castiel avait trouvé drôle de lui offrir à Noël. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle l'appréciait autant.

Elle avait préparé le repas si Castiel en croyait l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de la cuisine à sa gauche. Il prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures, son manteau et de poser son sac à l'entrée avant de prêter attention à sa meilleure amie. Elle le fixait avec curiosité et un large sourire.

\- OK Clarence … tu sais, je suppose, à quoi sert un téléphone non ?

Castiel sourit malgré lui en entendant son surnom. Meg avait commencé à l'utiliser durant leur adolescence après qu'ils aient regardé La Vie est belle de Franck Capra. Et elle avait trouvé cela hilarant bien sûr. Le personnage de Clarence dans le film était un ange envoyé au secours d'un humain sur terre. Et puisque le prénom Castiel venait de l'ange du même nom, elle avait jugé bon de le changer. Il avait trouvé cela ridicule au début. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire et par l'apprécier. Il symbolisait la force de leur amitié et rendait leur lien unique.

\- Oui Meg, je sais à quoi sert un téléphone, répondit il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il avait envie de quitter son costume et de se changer lui aussi dans une tenue plus confortable. Il était prêt à le faire devant Meg. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu et lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique de toute façon.

\- Et tu en possèdes bien un non ?

Castiel savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Il la connaissait par cœur. Et si elle jouait les dures le plus souvent, il savait qu'elle avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il aurait probablement du l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard. Il avait juste oublié.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé mais j'étais occupé. Et cela risque de se reproduire souvent pendant les trois prochains mois. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir tant que je ne serais pas le dernier encore au travail. Et avant que tu ne t'insurges inutilement et que tu cries au scandale, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec leurs instructions. Je dois faire mes preuves. Et si pour ça je dois dormir à mon bureau ou passer la nuit entière à travailler, alors je le ferais sans hésiter.

Meg grimaça, visiblement non satisfaite mais ne protesta pas. Elle savait combien sa carrière comptait pour Castiel. Elle savait qu'il voulait devenir un avocat brillant et elle savait que cela impliquait des sacrifices.

\- J'aurais effectivement bien aimé être prévenue. Cela m'aurait évité de t'imaginer mort sur le bas côté de la route mais … je ne dirais rien parce que je sais qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point. Promets moi juste de m'envoyer un SMS si toutefois tu dois rester plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Histoire que je n'appelle pas la morgue en quête de ton corps.

Castiel le lui promit. Il était parfois un peu agacé que Meg se sente oblige de veiller sur lui alors qu'il était adulte. Mais il pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait probablement réagi pareil à sa place.

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il était dans sa chambre à présent, Meg dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement aussi peu gênée que lui à l'idée qu'il se déshabille devant elle.

\- Pas aussi longue que la tienne mais intéressante. J'ai l'impression qu'on commence enfin à me faire un peu plus confiance à l'hôpital. On m'a même confié mon premier patient ce matin.

Meg était toujours étudiante en médecine. Parce qu'elle avait choisi de se spécialiser dans la médecine d'urgence pédiatrique, elle n'aurait pas son diplôme avant encore deux ans. Mais elle était interne à présent. Et l'hôpital où elle travaillait était parmi les plus réputés de la région. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'aube d'une belle carrière. C'était aussi leur ambition qui les avait rapproché.

\- Un cas intéressant ? Demanda t-il en retirant son pantalon.

Il le plia soigneusement puis le posa sur une chaise. Il retira ensuite sa veste, sa chemise et sa cravate qu'il déposa au même endroit. Il attrapa enfin un pantalon de survêtement dans son placard et un vieux tee shirt d'Harvard. Il était en train de l'enfiler quand Meg répondit enfin à sa question.

\- Un cas plutôt simple mais intéressant. Le petit souffre d'une leucémie et est en attente d'une greffe de moelle osseuse. Tu devrais le voir Clarence. C'est un battant ce gamin.

Meg avait une tendresse particulière pour les enfants. Elle le disait elle même. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens. Elle les trouvait superficiels et intolérants. Mais les enfants étaient innocents et elle ressentait le besoin de les aider. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi la pédiatrie.

Si son choix en avait surpris plus d'un, Castiel le trouvait logique. Elle était faite pour ça et il ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait elle aussi une carrière brillante.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant que tu t'occupes de lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. C'est l'attente qui me tue. Je déteste avoir à lui dire qu'il faut être patient et que cela viendra. Il garde espoir mais ses parents sont plus réalistes que lui. J'espère qu'on finira par trouver un donneur compatible. Il mérite de s'en sortir et d'avoir une vie normale.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il admirait Meg. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'être ainsi confronté à la maladie toute la journée. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir un enfant souffrir sans pouvoir le soulager complètement. Il n'avait pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour porter ce fardeau. Meg, elle, en était parfaitement capable. Elle était bien plus forte que lui dans ce domaine.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi Clarence. C'est de toi dont j'ai envie qu'on parle maintenant. Tu vas tout me dire de ta journée.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose la question. Et il ne comptait pas fuir ses questions. Il était toutefois affamé et refusait de se lancer dans cette conversation avant d'avoir commencer à manger.

Il rejoignit donc la cuisine et attrapa une assiette dans le placard. Meg avait préparé son plat préféré – lasagnes aux légumes – sans doute pour le féliciter pour son premier jour. Il la remercia d'un sourire puis attendit qu'elle se soit servie avant de commencer à parler.

\- C'était une journée … enrichissante. Longue mais … instructive.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas te montrer un peu plus vague encore Clarence ?

Castiel soupira en la dévisageant. Il n'avait jamais su lui dire non. Et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait réussi à l'entraîner dans toutes ses aventures quand ils étaient enfants. Il commençait toujours pas protester mais finissait par accepter en fin de compte. Et il le ne le regrettait presque jamais. Meg était comme sa sœur. Beaucoup les croyaient en couple à tort. Ils en plaisantaient et en jouaient parfois. Mais leur relation n'avait jamais été ambiguë. Castiel avait toujours su qu'il était gay et Meg n'avait de toute façon jamais été attiré par lui. Pas même durant leur adolescence.

\- C'était bien. On m'a fait visiter les bureaux. J'ai rencontré mes collègues et j'ai pu travailler sur un premier dossier. Rien de très difficile. J'ai également assisté à une réunion avec un client mais seulement en tant qu'observateur.

Il avait volontairement omis de dire que ce rendez vous avait eu lieu avec Dean. Il avait déjà parlé de lui avec Meg. Elle savait combien il était impatient de le rencontrer enfin. Mais il savait qu'à la seconde où il commencerait à parler de lui, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et Meg devinerait aussitôt combien il avait été fasciné par lui. Elle se ferait des idées et lui poserait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il était préférable de retarder l'échéance au maximum.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps alors ? Parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air très occupé.

\- Je te l'ai dit. On m'a clairement expliqué que les nouveaux devaient être les premiers arrivés et les derniers à partir. J'ai donc utilisé ce temps pour me familiariser avec tous les dossiers en cours. Je veux être prêt quand on fera appel à moi. Et j'avais également des dossiers à remplir. Je voulais aussi faire connaissance avec mes nouveaux collègues. J'avais besoin de faire bonne impression.

Meg hocha la tête. Elle n'en avait clairement pas fini avec ses questions. Mais Castiel obtint un petit répit quand elle partir leur chercher deux bières. Il ne buvait que rarement de l'alcool. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais c'était une de leur tradition. A chaque fois qu'ils fêtaient quelque chose, ils buvaient une bière ensemble. Pas plus. Pas moins. C'était leur truc à eux.

Il remercia Meg quand elle lui tendit sa bouteille et en but aussitôt une longue gorgée.

\- Donc en résumé, ta journée était cool alors. Je suis contente pour toi Clarence. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu ne travailles pas pour n'importe quel cabinet … c'était celui dont tu rêvais depuis le début ! Tu dois me parler des deux frères. Comment sont-il ? Est-ce qu'ils sont sympas au moins ? Et le autres ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

Castiel reposa sa bouteille devant lui avant de répondre. Il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il opta une nouvelle fois pour ne pas parler de Dean en premier.

\- Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Sam. Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui que je n'en savais après notre première rencontre le jour où il m'a engagé. J'ai vu sa secrétaire par contre puisque c'est elle qui m'a fait visiter les bureaux mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ses dossiers. Je ne sais pas quand il fera appel à moi mais dans tous les cas je sus prêt … et impatient. Je ne suis pas nécessairement attiré par le droit pénal mais j'aime sa façon de travailler et j'aime son enthousiasme.

Meg hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite par sa réponse. Castiel enchaîna alors pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas de parler de Dean. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Il savait qu'elle finirait par le questionner à son sujet mais s'il parlait suffisamment avant, il pourrait prétexter avoir trop sommeil pour répondre.

\- J'ai également rencontré celui qui est en charge de l'évaluation des nouveaux. Fergus Crowley. Et crois moi, il ne m'aime pas.

Comment ne pourrait-il pas t'aimer ? Il ne te connaît pas.

Castiel soupira avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- C'est à lui qu'Harvard envoie les dossiers des candidats pour le poste et je n'étais clairement pas son premier choix. Mais Sam a visiblement été impressionné par moi lors de notre entretien et il a pris sur lui de m'engager malgré tout. Crowley était probablement vexé qu'il n'ait pas suivi ses conseils. Il me l'a fait plus ou moins clairement savoir.

Meg secoua la tête. Castiel savait que cette information allait l'énerver. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement protectrice avec lui. Quand les autres adolescents l'ennuyaient parce qu'il était gay, elle avait toujours pris sa défense. Elle s'était même battu avec certains pour les faire taire. Elle n'était pas grande mais elle savait où frapper pour faire mal. Et elle était ressortie victorieuse de chacune de ses bagarres. Les moqueries avaient fini par cesser. Mais elle continuait à vouloir se battre avec tous ceux qui lui faisait du mal ou le critiquait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était presque sûr qu'elle confronterait Crowley dans la seconde s'il le lui demandait.

\- Il m'a toutefois assuré qu'il allait me laisser ma chance. Il n'est pas complètement fermé à l'idée que je puisse rester après la fin de ma période d'essai. Il va juste se montrer un peu plus vigilent avec moi. Il me trouve trop tendre.

\- Toi trop tendre ? Quel imbécile ! Tu es plus fort que lui.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Peut être pas lui en particulier mais je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les types dans son genre. Ils ne vivent que pour humilier les autres. Ça leur donne la sensation d'être plus fort. Le plus souvent, ce sont des minables qui cherchent uniquement à compenser leur faiblesse en rabaissant ceux qu'ils perçoivent comme une menace. Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire.

Parce qu'elle était une femme, Meg avait été confronté à ce genre de type que leur machisme poussait à penser qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle avait choisi une carrière que beaucoup croyaient à tort réservée aux hommes. Elle avait du se battre pour gagner le respect de tout le monde. Et elle continuait jour après jour. Si elle en était capable alors Castiel le serait aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Mais je ne vais pas le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison juste pour lui prouver que je peux être fort. Je vais me montrer irréprochable et faire ce qu'il me demande. Je vais travailler comme un acharné et il ne pourra que reconnaître mon talent.

Meg haussa les épaules. Il était évident qu'elle était bien plus emballée par l'idée que Castiel fasse ses preuves de façon plus explicite. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la suivre sur ce coup. Il refusait de compromettre toute sa carrière juste pour remettre cet idiot à sa place. Même si l'idée était plaisante quand il prenait le temps d'y penser.

\- Je déteste les enfoirés dans son genre. Et je déteste plus encore que ce soit à lui qu'on ai confié la tâche de t'évaluer.

\- Si Dean et Sam ont jugé bon de lui confier ce rôle, c'est qu'ils ont confiance en son jugement. Il tient peut être ce discours à tous les nouveaux juste pour nous mettre la pression. Il ne faisait peut être que jouer un rôle pour voir si j'avais les épaules suffisamment larges et la confiance nécessaire pour passer outre.

\- Peut être, concéda Meg. Mais dans tous les cas, s'il t'ennuie, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me chargerais de lui donner ma façon de penser.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant son amie rendant visite à Crowley dans son bureau pour le dissuader de continuer à embêter Castiel. Il était presque sûr qu'elle réussirait à lui faire peur. Il pouvait parler de lui comme d'un loup prêt à se battre, il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Meg. Personne ne faisait le poids face à elle. C'était une vraie force de la nature et elle était prête à tout quand on touchait aux gens qu'elle aimait.

\- J'ai au moins la satisfaction de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il n'apprécie pas. Le type qui bosse à côté de moi, Gabriel, il a subi bien pire et il est toujours là. Je ne vais pas craquer. Et je vais faire mes preuves. Fais moi confiance.

Meg hocha la tête. Elle resterait sur ses gardes mais elle n'en dirait pas plus. Pas maintenant que Castiel lui avait donné une nouvelle information qu'elle mourrait sans doute d'envie d'exploiter.

\- Gabriel hein ? Et est ce que ce Gabriel est sympa au moins ?

Castiel secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il savait parfaitement ce que Meg avait en tête à cet instant précis. Et il allait se charger de tuer cette idée avant qu'elle ne fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle était juste inquiète qu'il ne sorte jamais avec personne. Elle ne le poussait pas à avoir une relation sérieuse. Elle était consciente que c'était impossible quand on devait avant tout se concentrer sur notre carrière. Mais elle voulait le voir s'amuser. Rencontrer des hommes et vivre la vie d'un jeune homme de son âge.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Gabriel est un collègue, rien de plus et si tout se passe bien, peut être un ami d'ici quelques temps. Il est drôle et gentil et il en sait énormément sur la façon dont le cabinet fonctionne. Il peut m'aider à m'intégrer mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous.

\- Parce que tu refuses de coucher avec quelqu'un qui travaille avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas mon genre et parce que je ne suis très certainement pas le sien. Oh et oui … aussi un peu parce que je ne coucherais jamais avec un collègue. C'est bien trop risqué.

Meg sembla accepter sa réponse. Castiel lui sourit.

\- Ça reste toutefois une bonne nouvelle. Je pense pouvoir me faire un ami … deux peut être avec Charlie.

\- Charlie ?

\- L'informaticienne du cabinet. Elle est venu faire ma connaissance et on a bu un café ensemble. Elle est plutôt sympa aussi.

\- Qui aurait cru que je vivrais suffisamment longtemps pour voir mon petit Clarence se faire enfin de nouveaux amis !

Castiel savait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été doué avec les gens. Il ne savait pas comment les aborder ou comment leur parler sans paraître ennuyeux. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème jusque là. Il avait Meg et il ne souhaitait pas d'autres amis. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il allait devoir travailler maintenant s'il voulait tisser des liens avec ses futurs collègues.

\- Je suis ami avec toi, rappela Castiel.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Et sans doute aussi parce que je suis au moins aussi bizarre que toi. On était fait pour s'entendre.

Castiel sourit. C'était en grande partie vrai. Meg avait plus ou moins forcé la main de Castiel quand ils étaient enfants. Il était bizarre et timide mais la jeune femme l'avait tout de même contraint à passer du temps avec elle. Et il avait fini par se faire à l'idée et par prendre des initiatives. Si elle n'avait pas insisté, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis Cas … vraiment. Mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de Dean. Et je dois avouer que cela me surprend puisqu'il est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles tu as choisi ce cabinet. Alors … comment est-il ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il savait que ce moment viendrait. Et il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Meg se douterait qu'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose. Elle insisterait alors jusqu'à le pousser à parler. Elle était parfaitement capable de le torturer pour le faire craquer. Elle connaissait tous ces points faibles. Il était donc préférable de tout lui dire. Et de faire ensuite face aux conséquences.

\- Dean est … il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé mais en mieux, déclara t-il finalement.

\- Comment ça en mieux ? Tu vénérais ce type avant même de le voir.

Vénérer était un terme sans doute un peu fort mais Castiel avait effectivement une admiration sans bornes pour lui. Il ne servait à rien de le nier maintenant.

\- Il a demandé à me voir dès mon arrivée pour me confier un dossier. Et quand je lui ai rendu mon rapport, il a été impressionné. Tellement satisfait qu'il m'a invité à participer à la réunion qu'il avait avec son client cette après midi. J'ai eu la chance de le voir à l'œuvre et crois moi Meg … ce type est génial.

Il savait que son amie n'en resterait pas là. Il avait fini par la rendre curieuse à force de parler de Dean. Et elle allait probablement le bombarder de questions. Il choisit donc de continuer à parler pour éviter qu'elle ne s'aventure sur un terrain miné.

\- Il a une confiance en lui qui pourra paraître insolente quand on ne le connaît pas. Mais il peut être confiant parce qu'il est le meilleur. Il est … incroyable. Quand il parle, on ne peut que l'écouter. Et il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Il ne se laisse jamais prendre en défaut. Il a réponse à tout. Tu aurais du le voir … il est intelligent et futé. Il est froid et calculateur. Il est … parfait.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il est beau garçon au moins ? Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous mais quand tu en parles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer à moitié chauve et bedonnant.

Meg ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité que ça. En plus d'être le meilleur avocat que Castiel ait croisé dans sa vie, il était aussi l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il ait vu. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas le dire ainsi.

\- Il n'est ni chauve ni bedonnant. Il est … un peu plus grand que moi. Il a les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux verts et des lèvres … des lèvres charnues. Il est plutôt beau garçon oui. Et le costume qu'il portait ne laissait pas grand chose à l'imagination … je peux t'assurer qu'il est très en forme.

Meg lui sourit alors, visiblement amusé. Il en avait trop dit. Il le savait. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

\- Physiquement oui. Il plairait à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Il semble tout droit sorti d'une publicité pour un magasine de mode. Mais il est également marié et très certainement hétérosexuel. Et c'est mon patron. Donc peu importe que je sois ou non attiré physiquement par lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en disant cela. Il ne regrettait pas de travailler pour Dean. Il avait rêvé de ce moment durant toutes ces études. Mais il aurait aimé savoir comment les choses se seraient passées s'il avait rencontré Dean dans d'autres circonstances. S'il n'avait pas été marié et s'il avait été gay. Il doutait que l'avocat lui aurait réellement prêté attention. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver.

\- Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu vas travailler tous les jours avec un type qui te plaît et que tu n'auras jamais la moindre chance de savoir ce qu'il cache sous ses vêtements ? Ça va être une vrai torture pour toi.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses Meg, je suis parfaitement capable de me contenir. Je ne suis pas un animal et je ne saute pas sur tous les hommes que je trouve séduisant.

\- Non, tu ne sautes sur aucun homme. Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu as couché avec quelqu'un.

Castiel n'était pas vierge. Il avait eu des histoires sans lendemain. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de sexe régulièrement pour se sentir bien. Son travail le passionnait et lui apportait la satisfaction suffisante. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du cumuler les aventures. Il finirait peut être par trouver la personne avec laquelle faire sa vie. Mais il ne courrait pas après.

\- Le dernier était un type que j'ai croisé à la bibliothèque à Harvard et c'était peut être il y a un moment maintenant mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. Ça ne me manque pas.

\- Pas même quand tu vois Dean et que tu imagines à quoi il pourrait ressembler allongé nu sur son bureau ?

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas nu et allongé sur son bureau jusque là.

Meg ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait effectivement pris quelques secondes – ou minutes – pour penser à son patron sans ses vêtements. A ses longues jambes musclées. Avec ses larges épaules. A son torse. A son sexe et à ses fesses. Il supposait que c'était logique quand on trouvait quelqu'un séduisant. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Écoute Clarence … je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'embête avec tout ça et je le fais juste parce que cela m'amuse le plus souvent mais … je comprends pourquoi tu préfères te concentrer sur ta carrière et je serais bien mal placée pour te critiquer que ce choix puisque je fais la même chose. Je suis juste inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que cette attirance finisse par se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Je te demande juste d'être prudent.

Castiel savait que son amie était sincère. Elle l'ennuyait parce que c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait entre eux. Ils se charriaient constamment mais c'était avant une preuve de leur affection. Quand Meg sentait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui le touchait réellement, elle n'insistait pas. Et elle changeait complètement d'attitude. Elle cessait de l'ennuyer et redevenait sa meilleure amie. Celle à laquelle il pouvait parler de tout sans craindre d'être jugé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Meg. Je sais ce que je veux et je ferais en sorte de l'obtenir. Mon seul objectif est de me faire ma place dans ce cabinet et d'en devenir un associé un jour. Je ne laisserais rien se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et puis je te l'ai dit. Il est marié et sans doute heureux en couple. Peut être les choses auraient-elles plus compliquées s'il avait été célibataire. Ce n'est heureusement pas le cas.

\- Si on tombait amoureux uniquement des gens accessibles, le monde se porterait bien mieux Clarence. Mais le plus souvent, ce n'est pas le cas. Les sentiments apparaissent sans qu'on le veuille et ensuite on est foutu.

\- Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de lui. Je le connais à peine. Je l'admire en tant qu'avocat oui. Et je le trouve particulièrement séduisant. Mais je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme il est en dehors de son travail. C'est peut être un imbécile intolérant et ennuyeux.

Il en doutait sincèrement. Dean semblait plutôt être quelqu'un de bien. Il considérait les membres de son cabinet comme sa famille. Il les protégeait. Il leur donnait leur chance. Et il faisait en sorte que son cabinet défende gratuitement des gens dans le besoin. Il semblait être altruiste et bon. Mais Castiel refusait d'y penser. Il préférait considérer uniquement Dean comme son patron. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui différemment.

\- Et qui sait … peut être qu'il est affreusement déformé sous ses costumes.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Une nouvelle fois, il était presque sûr que Dean était parfait nu. Mais il savait que son amie cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère et à le rassurer. Il appréciait le geste et il n'allait certainement pas la contredire.

\- Peut être. Une chose est sûre, je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

\- Sauf si tu trouvais un moyen de le faire se déshabiller.

\- Sauf que je n'en chercherais pas un.

Meg leva les mains en signe apaisement et Castiel la remercia d'un sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a une photo de sa femme sur son bureau ? Tu as vu si elle était jolie.

Elle devait probablement l'être pour que Dean l'ai épousé. Elle ressemblait très certainement à un de ses mannequins qui défilaient pour Victoria Secret. Ils formaient sans doute un couple parfait. Ils auraient de magnifiques enfants ensemble. Et tout le monde serait jaloux d'eux. Castiel en premier.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention parce que je n'étais pas dans son bureau pour regarder ses photos mais pour travailler.

Je l'imagine grande et mince avec de longs cheveux blonds et une silhouette parfaite. Une de ces femmes que je déteste par principe parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais de problème de cellulite, de rides ou de surpoids.

Meg avait beau avoir confiance en elle, il lui arrivait de douter. Elle lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise dans son propre corps. Elle se trouvait trop petite, trop ronde et elle détestait son visage qu'elle jugeait énorme. Elle avait tort sur tus les points. Meg était une très belle jeune femme. Et contrairement à tous ses mannequins sans saveur, elle était à la fois magnifique et charmante. Il le lui avait répété à de multiples reprises mais elle continuait à douter.

\- Et moi je suis convaincu au contraire qu'elle est bien moins belle que toi.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais avoir une chance avec ton patron ? Parce que je ne travaille pas avec lui moi et s'il pouvait être intéressé, je ne dirais peut être pas non.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son amie était sérieuse. Ils n'avaient jamais eu ce problème avant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés au même homme. Et ils s'étaient mis d'accord très tôt si toutefois le cas se présentait. Ils laisseraient l'homme choisir. Ou ils abandonneraient tous les deux si toutefois la situation devenait insupportable pour l'un d'eux. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'une histoire d'amour puisse se mettre entre eux et gâcher leur amitié. Mais si Meg venait à s'intéresser à Dean, il n'aurait aucun droit de lui demander de renoncer. Il venait d'assurer à son amie qu'il n'envisageait rien avec son patron. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr qu'il pourrait le supporter.

\- Clarence ?

Castiel releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, Meg l'avait déjà appelé à plusieurs reprises mais il ne l'avait pas entendu jusque là. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées négatives. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et à lui assurer qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient quand la jeune femme reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais que je plaisantais hein ? Il est marié et je ne serais jamais l'autre femme. Et puis quand je vois comment tu as réagi à l'instant, je me dis que je ne tenterais pas ma chance même s'il me plaisait, qu'il était libre et que j'étais son genre.

\- Meg, ce n'est pas …

\- Ce que je crois je sais. Inutile de me le répéter et je peux te promettre que j'arrêterais de t'embêter avec lui. Ce n'est pas drôle. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si toutefois … si toutefois tu avais envie d'aborder le sujet à nouveau. Je suis ton amie avant tout. Même s'il m'arrive de te taper sur le système.

\- Je sais tout ça.

Ils se sourirent alors. Ils ne disputaient jamais. Le ton montait parfis entre eux mais ils réussissaient toujours à désamorcer le conflit avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'importance. Ils étaient suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas laisser quelques mots de travers ou une parole blessante ternir une amitié qui durait depuis des années maintenant. Ils avaient bien trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour se séparer bêtement.

\- Et si tu veux mon avis, il existe une solution très simple pour évacuer tout ça de ton système.

\- Je ne vais pas sortir, trouver un inconnu et coucher avec lui juste pour me sentir mieux.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Ou alors tu peux toujours te contenter de ta main droite.

\- Meg !

\- La gauche alors. Peu importe du moment que tu parviens à …

\- Ça suffit. Tu es dégoûtante.

Meg sourit, visiblement fière d'elle et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire après quelques secondes. C'était toujours ainsi que cela se terminait entre eux. Par une plaisanterie. Des sourires. Quand Castiel avait un soucis, Meg savait toujours comment le lui faire oublier. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours conventionnelles mais elles étaient efficaces.

\- Et entre nous, je commence à penser que tu t'intéresses bien trop à ma vie amoureuse. On devrait peut être discuter de la tienne pour changer, lança t-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

Meg haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème à parler de sa vie sexuelle ou intime avec Castiel. Ils se disaient tout. Et il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il connaissait les noms de tous ceux avec qui son amie avait couché. Il savait le prénom du garçon dont elle avait été amoureux au lycée et de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur au début de ses études. Il savait enfin qu'elle n'avait personne actuellement.

\- On en parlerait s'il y a quoi que ce soit à dire. Ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas puisque je suis actuellement bien trop occupée avec mes études, mon internat et toi pour m'embarrasser en plus d'un petit ami. Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu seras le premier informé. Tu sais que je te dis tout.

Castiel hocha la tête. Le fait de se confier avait parfois été un peu gênant pour lui. Il avait du écouter son amie lui parler de sa première fois. Et il se serait parfaitement bien passé des détails à l'époque. Mais il l'avait tout de même laissé se confier parce qu'il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Et quand il avait couché avec un homme pur la première fois à son tour, il s'était empressé de le lui raconter. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

\- On finira peut être par se marier tous les deux si on est toujours seul à quarante ans. Et on donnera alors raison à tous ces idiots qui nous croient ensemble depuis le début, plaisanta Meg en se levant pour poser son assiette dans l'évier.

\- Je pourrais plus mal tomber. Notre mariage ne serait peut être pas sexuellement satisfaisant mais au moins, je serais avec la personne que je préfère au monde. Ça pourrait être bien pire.

Meg se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarence.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de dire ces mots en retour. Meg savait qu'il l'aimait tut autant. Il se leva à la place de sa chaise et posa à son tour son assiette dans l'évier. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il était tard et sa journée l'avait épuisé. S'il voulait se lever tôt et être au bureau avant tout le monde, il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Meg puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il retira ses vêtements jusqu'à ne plus porter que son boxer et après s'être lavé les dents, il se glissa sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.

Il avait redouté le moment où il parlerait de Dean avec Meg. Mais l'avoir fait l'avait finalement soulagé. Il avait mis les choses au clair avec elle et obtenu son soutien. Il était temps à présent pour lui de mettre tout ceci de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Pas quand sa carrière et son avenir étaient en jeu.

Il ne laisserait pas Dean devenir un problème. Il était attiré par lui. C'était un fait établi. Mais il n'était pas le premier homme à attirer son attention. Pas le premier que Castiel trouvait séduisant tout en sachant qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il avait toujours su comment gérer cette situation avant. Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser à un moment aussi important de sa vie. Il continuerait de voir Dean comme son mentor et son patron. Il continuerait à chercher à l'impressionner pour se faire sa place. Et il cesserait de penser à lui dès qu'il quitterait le bureau. Il compartimenterait sa vie de sorte à ce que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers son chemin.

Une fois sa décision prise, il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il ne savait pas encore pour qui il travaillerait et quel dossier on lui confierait. Mais il était prêt. Il se sentait à la hauteur. Il était sûr de lui. C'était un début.


	5. Injustice et défense

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 5. Sam entre en piste à son tour et Castiel se voit confier un nouveau dossier.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Merci pour votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I dare you to move de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 4 : Injustice et défense**

 _« L'injustice est muette, et la justice crie. »_

 _Jean de Rotrou_

Castiel s'était réveillé plus sûr de lui que jamais et plus motivé encore que la veille à l'idée d'aller travailler. Il était tôt et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Meg semblait toujours endormie dans sa chambre, sa garde ne commençant qu'en milieu de matinée.

Castiel prit une douche rapide pour finir de se réveiller. Il n''avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Il avait toutefois hâte de le découvrir. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de faire qu'il doutait d'être déçu quelque soit le dossier qu'on lui confierait.

Il avait envie de travailler avec Dean à nouveau. Envie de faire ses preuves auprès de Crowley. Envie de rencontrer Sam pour le remercier de sa confiance. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son minuscule bureau et ses collègues. Il ne faisait partie du cabinet que depuis un jour et déjà, il s'y sentait bien. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance.

Il choisit soigneusement le costume qu'il allait porter et vérifia plusieurs fois dans la glace que ses cheveux ne pointaient pas dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il savait combien l'apparence comptait quand on travaillait pour un cabinet aussi réputé que celui de Dean et Sam. Peu importait qu'un costume de couturier ne fasse pas de l'homme qui le portait un bon avocat. Leurs clients étaient bien plus rassurés en les voyant habillés ainsi. Castiel n'avait bien sur pas encore les moyens de s'offrir des costumes spécialement taillés pour lui. Mais cela faisait parti de ses objectifs.

Il avait du faire appel aux conseils de Meg pour s'assurer qu'il accordait correctement les couleurs. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de mode et il s'était toujours totalement fiché de savoir si ses vêtements allaient ou non ensemble. Maintenant que son apparence avait plus d'importance pour lui et les autres, il devait apprendre à éviter les fautes de goût. Et Meg avait adoré lui donner cette leçon qu'elle rêvait de lui donner depuis des années maintenant.

Castiel avala une tasse de café en gardant un œil sur sa montre puis deux toasts pour ne pas avoir l'estomac vide jusqu'à sa pause déjeuner. Il termina de se préparer ensuite, pénétra dans la chambre de Meg pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée avant de prendre ses clefs, son sac et son portefeuille et de quitter l'appartement.

Son vélo était toujours là où il l'avait laissé la veille. Il le détacha puis grimpa dessus et se mit enfin en route.

Il était encore tôt et la circulation n'était pas trop dense. Il parcourut les kilomètres qui le séparaient du cabinet rapidement et sans avoir à trop forcer. L'air était frais sur son visage et il eut le mérite de le réveiller pour de bon. Il allait avoir besoin de s'habituer à être aussi matinal. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à traîner au lit mais il n'était pas du matin. Il avait toujours besoin d'énormément de temps pour émerger et être réellement efficace. Ses nouveaux horaires allaient nécessiter un temps d'adaptation. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il finirait par prendre l'habitude.

Quand il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment, il gara son vélo au même endroit que la veille. Il réajusta ensuite la bandoulière de son sac sur son torse puis pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il salua le garde à l'entrée avant de lui montrer son badge. Il était seul dans l'ascenseur et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il était également l'un des premiers dans les bureaux.

Il rejoignit le sien pour y déposer ses affaires puis partit se servir un café dans la salle de repos. Il y fut rejoint par plusieurs autres jeunes avocats mais n'échangea aucun mot avec eux. Tous semblaient épuisés ou encore à moitié endormis. Et Castiel savait combien il pouvait être désagréable d'être obligé de parler quand tout ce dont on avait envie était de silence.

Il but donc son café sans réellement prêter attention à eux avant de rejoindre son bureau. Gabriel était assis au sien, le nez dans un dossier. Il le salua dès qu'il fut assis puis ils échangèrent quelques mots.

Son collègue avait visiblement quelques difficultés sur un dossier confié par Crowley. Il était question de délit d'initié et Gabriel n'était pas spécialisé en droit financier. Il en connaissait suffisamment pour faire bonne figure mais pas assez pour réellement faire progresser l'affaire. Castiel proposa alors de lui donner un coup de main et ils parcoururent ensemble les divers documents dont Gabriel disposait.

Ils furent interrompus un moment plus tard par Jo. Comme la veille, la jeune femme était perchée sur des talons vertigineux, habillée de sorte à mettre sa silhouette en valeur et joliment maquillée et coiffée. Elle semblait déjà parfaitement réveillée malgré l'heure matinale et débordante d'énergie. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de l'envier.

\- Sam veut vous voir dans son bureau, annonça t-elle alors sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être là pour répondre à vos questions ? Répliqua Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel se souvint alors de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Jo. Elle ne semblait pas réellement hostile mais elle n'était pas non plus sympathique. A vrai dire, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas en avoir grand chose à faire de lui. Et c'était très certainement le cas d'ailleurs. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un employé parmi tant d'autre. Peut être un de ceux qui ne seraient là que pour trois mois et dont elle oublierait le nom rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Est-ce que je dois venir maintenant ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix hésitante.

Jo soupira avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il est au téléphone avec sa cliente mais il devrait avoir terminé rapidement. Donnez lui dix minutes.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Castiel la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de tourner le visage vers Gabriel.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Sam est de loin le plus sympathique des avocats ici. Et tu sais qu'il t'a choisi donc tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre lors de son entretien avec le jeune avocat. Il était extrêmement stressé par cette entrevue déterminante. Sam l'avait senti aussitôt et l'avait mis immédiatement à l'aise. Il dégageait quelque chose de sympathique qui aidait ceux qui lui faisaient face à se sentir bien. C'était en partie ce qui faisait de lui un excellent avocat. Les gens lui parlaient. Ils se confiaient. Et il avait réussi à arracher des aveux simplement en se montrant compréhensif et amical. Il était différent de son frère sur ce point. Mais il était tout aussi redoutable que lui quand il s'agissait de plaider.

\- Sam ne demande qu'une seule chose à ceux qui travaillent avec lui. Si tu es capable de le lui donner alors tu l'auras de ton côté aussitôt.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

\- Si Dean travaille avant tout pour faire gagner de l'argent à ses clients, Sam est là pour leur éviter la prison le plus souvent. Dans ses dossiers, il n'est pas question de fusion, de rachat ou d'actions en bourse. Il est question de vie ou de mort. Et il se soucie de ses clients. Il s'attache à chacun d'eux. Il a de la peine pour les victimes et un sens profond de la justice. Si tu es capable de te montrer compatissant et de te soucier plus d'eux en tant que personne qu'en tant que client, tu gagneras sa confiance et son respect.

Castiel hocha la tête en notant mentalement le conseil de son collègue. Ce n'était pas un secret que Sam faisait avant tout du droit pour aider des gens dans le besoin. Il défendait également de riches clients impliqués dans des scandales sans intérêts. Mais ce qu'il aimait avant tout était de s'impliquer pour ceux que personne ne voulait défendre. Ceux qu'on accusait à tort d'un crime ou qui en avait été victime. Le droit était un moyen pour lui de sauver des vies. Et Castiel respectait cela. Le monde avait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme Sam Winchester.

\- Prends l'air concerné et tout ira bien, conclut Gabriel avant de se replonger dans son dossier.

Castiel lui sourit alors même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir puis quitta son bureau pour rejoindre celui de Sam. Il était un peu moins nerveux à l'idée de le rencontrer qu'il ne l'avait été avant de voir son frère. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de faire ses preuves auprès de lui également. Mais parce qu'il l'avait choisi lui parmi des dizaines de candidats, il se sentait en position de force et cela l'aidait à ne pas trop angoisser.

Jo était installée derrière son bureau quand il approcha. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer sans l'annoncer et Castiel s'exécuta aussitôt. Il poussa la large porte vitrée puis la referma doucement derrière lui. Sam était assis à son bureau, les yeux sur des documents. Il avait le visage fermé et le regard sombre. Castiel pouvait sentir que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Asseyez vous Monsieur Novak, lança le jeune avocat après quelques secondes.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans le quitter des yeux. Quand Sam releva finalement le nez de ses documents, il fut surpris de le voir lui sourire. Il ne ressemblait pas physiquement à son frère. Ils n'avaient pas de traits en commun. Leur lien de parenté n'était pas évident pour quiconque ne les connaissait pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose de similaire dans leur regard et dans leur sourire. Dans leur façon de se tenir. Dans l'aura qui émanait d'eux.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir vu hier. J'aurais aimé être là pour vous accueillir mais le dossier sur lequel je travaille m'a accaparé toute la journée.

Castiel n'estimait pas qu'il avait besoin de lui présenter des excuses. Il les accepta toutefois avec un sourire.

\- Dean m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé sur un de ses dossiers et il a été plutôt impressionné par votre travail. Je sais que vous avez également rencontré Fergus. Et j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il a pu vous dire.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- N'en tenez pas compte. Il a tendance à ne pas accorder sa confiance facilement. Et il est vrai que vous n'étiez pas son premier choix. Vous étiez le mien. Et je suis convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision en vous engageant. Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Se voir accorder une telle confiance par un avocat comme Sam était une immense fierté pour Castiel. Mais il savait que cela impliquait également plus de responsabilités encore. Il avait besoin de faire ses preuves pour garder son emploi et pour que Sam ne perde pas la face vis à vis de Crowley.

\- Je voulais justement vous remercier pour l'opportunité que vous m'avez donné. Travailler pour vous était mon rêve depuis le début et je suis parfaitement conscient de la chance que j'ai d'être ici. Je ne vous décevrais pas. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Si vous vous montrez aussi brillant sur le dossier dont je vais vous parler maintenant qu'avec celui que mon frère vous a confié hier, il n'y aura plus aucun doute possible.

Castiel se redressa sur sa chaise, impatient d'en savoir plus sur le dossier en question. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Gabriel lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il devait avoir l'air concerné et compatissant. Il allait faire en sorte de se montrer convaincant.

\- Notre cliente s'appelle Eliza Trenton. Trente cinq ans, mariée depuis dix ans à Cole Trenton, un ancien marine. Ils ont eu deux enfants ensemble. La plus jeune Laura a huit ans et leur aîné, Rick, dix. D'après les voisins, ils formaient le couple parfait. Amoureux et heureux depuis leur emménagent.

Castiel écoutait Sam avec attention, à l'affût du moindre détail.

\- Cole a été renvoyé de l'armée il y a six mois pour violence. Ce n'était un secret pur personne là bas qu'il avait des problèmes d'alcool. Depuis son retour chez lui, il n'a pas cessé de battre Eliza. Elle a appelé la police à plusieurs reprises mais elle a ensuite refusé de témoigner contre lui. Nous avons également plusieurs documents provenant de l'hôpital et prouvant les blessures dont elle a été victime. Les violences conjugales ne sont pas contestables et le procureur les a admises sans trop de difficultés.

Si le procureur était impliqué alors il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une histoire de divorce et de bagarre pour la garde des enfants. C'était plus grave que ça et cela expliquait pourquoi Sam avait l'air aussi embêté quand il était entré dans son bureau.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'on accuse Madame Trenton ? osa finalement demander Castiel.

\- Du meurtre de son mari, répondit Sam aussitôt.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de réagir. Il savait que Sam travaillait essentiellement sur des affaires pénales. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le dossier sur lequel il allait demander son aide soit aussi important. Il avait imaginé commencer par quelque chose de plus simple. Il allait être propulsé dans le grand bain dès son deuxième jour. Mais il était là pour ça après tout. Il se reprit donc et hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'elle l'a tué ?

\- La police a ses aveux.

Castiel savait parfaitement comment cela fonctionnait. Quand il était question de meurtre, la police avait besoin de trouver un suspect rapidement. Et le procureur cherchait à obtenir une condamnation pour apaiser les gens et les rassurer. Il n'était pas rare que l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête fasse pression sur les gens qu'il interrogeait pour aller plus vite. Des aveux ne signifiaient pas nécessairement que Madame Trenton était coupable.

\- Les aveux sont une chose, déclara t-il alors. Mais la vérité est parfois différente.

Sam lui sourit alors, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel n'avait pas cherché à lui faire plaisir en tenant ces propos. Il le pensait réellement.

J'aime votre façon de voir les choses, admit il. Et je partage totalement votre avis sur ce point. Mais dans ce cas précis, les aveux ne lui ont pas été extorqués. Eliza a tué son mari. Elle ne le nie pas et refuse qu'on la défende sous cet angle.

Cela compliquait la situation. Ils ne pourraient pas convaincre leur cliente de plaider non coupable si elle maintenait ses aveux. Ils allaient donc avoir besoin de trouver autre chose.

\- Elle veut plaider coupable ? Demanda t-il.

\- Elle est coupable. Elle se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'elle a fait. Et elle me l'a dit clairement … elle le referait sans hésiter. Elle ne le regrette pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous plaiderons coupable devant le juge.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cette femme avait tué son mari et avait avoué l'avoir fait. Elle ne montrait aucun remord et assumait pleinement ses actes. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait être possible de la défendre.

Il ne posa toutefois pas la question et prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que Sam lui avait dit avant ça. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

\- Vous devriez plaider la légitime défense. Il était violent et elle se sentait menacée.

Sam soupira alors en rassemblant les papiers sur son bureau.

\- C'est aussi la première idée qui m'ait venu en tête mais ce ne sera pas simple. Cole Trenton dormait quand Eliza l'a tué. Elle l'a poignardé à un moment où il était totalement sans défense et où il ne représentait aucune menace pour elle ou ses enfants.

La loi était claire sur ce sujet. La légitime défense ne pouvait être invoqué que s'il existait une menace réelle et concrète au moment des faits. Si Cole Trenton dormait, il était impossible de justifier qu'il mettait sa femme en danger.

\- On pourrait plaider la folie passagère. Tenter de prouver qu'elle ne peut pas être tenue responsable de ses actes parce qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens au moment du meurtre.

Il avait sciemment employé le pronom « on » pour prouver à Sam qu'il se sentait impliqué. Et c'était en grande partie vrai. Il avait envie de défendre cette femme. Envie de la voir libre. Après ce qu'elle avait subi, elle ne méritait clairement pas d'aller en prison.

\- C'est une idée et je ne dis pas qu'elle est stupide mais Eliza a fait des aveux complets et parfaitement clairs. Elle n'a aucun trou de mémoire. Il sera difficile de plaider la folie quand elle semble au contraire parfaitement lucide.

\- Elle peut l'être maintenant mais ne pas l'avoir été au moment où …

\- Elle perdrait la garde de ses enfants. Elle le refuse.

\- Elle perdra la garde de ses enfants aussi si elle va en prison.

Sam hocha la tête. Castiel ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le contredisait ou qu'il trouvait ses arguments stupides. Mais il voulait faire connaître son avis. Et il estimait sincèrement que plaider la folie passagère restait leur meilleure arme. Eliza serait probablement condamné à se faire soigner et ses enfants seraient confiés à une assistante sociale. Mais elle aurait une chance de les récupérer ensuite. Si elle était condamnée pour meurtre, elle finirait probablement sa vie en prison. Parfois, il fallait savoir choisir le moindre mal.

\- Oui et je sais qu'elle en est consciente. Mais elle ne veut pas … elle ne se bat pas uniquement pour elle mais aussi pour toutes les femmes victimes de violence et dont le monde se fiche éperdument.

\- Je doute qu'elle envoie le bon message si son geste la conduit en prison.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait envie de se battre pour les victimes qui n'en avaient pas l'opportunité. Mais il doutait que faire de ce procès l'étendard de cette lutte lui soit bénéfique. La presse finirait par s'en mêler et le juge ne l'apprécierait pas nécessairement. Il était préférable de faire profil bas, de gagner et de s'en servir ensuite pour aider les autres.

\- Castiel, écoutez … je peux comprendre votre point de vue. J'avais le même avant de rencontrer Eliza. Je pensais que le plus important était de lui éviter la prison à tout prix. De trouver la meilleur défense et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit reconnue non coupable. Mais j'ai ensuite pris le temps de l'écouter et j'ai essayé … tant bien que mal … de me mettre à sa place. Elle a été battue pendant les dix années de son mariage. Elle a été violée et humiliée. Et elle était terrifiée. Pour elle et pour ses enfants. Elle a encaissé encore et encore jusqu'au jour où elle a dit « stop ». Et je ne dis pas que le meurtre soit la meilleure solution. Je dis juste que c'était peut être la seule à cet instant précis pour elle. Tuer son mari pour le fuir parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui échapper autrement.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu. Et sans doute n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre et approuver cette stratégie. Il la trouvait trop risquée. Trop dangereuse. Il savait toutefois qu'il devait suivre le choix de leur cliente. Et Sam semblait de toute façon convaincu qu'elle avait raison.

\- Ce dossier est important Castiel. Pas seulement parce qu'une erreur de notre part pourrait priver deux enfants de leur mère mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il est hautement symbolique. Nous serons la voix de victimes qu'on a refusé d'écouter jusque là. Eliza a besoin de nous et je ne veux pas la décevoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je veux vous aider. Et quelle que soit la stratégie adoptée, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous apporter les éléments essentiels. Je veux juste être sûr de comprendre ce que vous comptez plaider.

Sam soupira alors mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de la façon dont il voulait aborder le dossier. Il pouvait le comprendre. Dans ces circonstances, il était compliqué de trouver un bon angle d'attaque.

\- La légitime défense, lança alors Dean que ni Sam ni Castiel n'avaient entendu entrer jusque là.

Sa voix résonna autour d'eux et Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il se maudit de réagir ainsi à sa simple présence. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Sam pour ne pas être plus perturbé encore par l'arrivée de son frère dans le bureau. Mais il était compliqué pour lui de rester totalement concentré sur Sam et l'affaire dont ils avaient discuté jusque là quand il pouvait sentir Dean approcher dans son dos et se poster finalement juste à côté de lui.

\- Je suis convaincu que la légitime défense reste notre meilleur angle d'attaque dans cette affaire, répéta Dean.

Castiel ne put que constater une nouvelle fois combien sa voix était grave et chaude. Combien sa simple présence semblait remplir la pièce. Il pouvait sentir son parfum si masculin. Il était convaincu qu'en bougeant légèrement sur sa droite, il pourrait même le toucher. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas bien sur. Il aurait ensuite du mal à l'expliquer. Mais l'envie était là et cela suffisait à la déconcentrer.

Il pouvait lire un certain soulagement sur le visage de Sam. Il était convaincu que le plus jeune des frères aurait su mener cette affaire à son terme sans l'aide de son aîné. Il était suffisamment doué pour ça. Mais il semblait particulièrement affecté par l'histoire de cette femme. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Et il avait probablement la sensation d'être dans une impasse. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et le fait que son frère soit là le soulageait d'un poids.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi content de le savoir partant pour leur donner un coup de main. Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour sauver leur cliente.

Le jeune avocat finit par tourner le visage dans la direction de Dean. Il le regarda s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau après avoir déboutonné sa veste. Cette position mettait clairement en valeur la musculature de ses cuisses. Il dut se retenir d'observer la façon dont le bout de sa cravate reposa délicatement sur son entrejambe. Meg avait peut être raison en fin de compte. Il était peut être temps pour lui de se trouver un homme avec qui coucher pour évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée par son abstinence prolongée. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son obsession pour le corps de son patron. Et il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'y remédier. Ou il courrait à sa perte.

Il laissa son regard remonter doucement de la taille de Dean à son torse puis à son visage. Il fut soulagé de constater que son patron ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son jeune frère et semblait attendre de voir sa réaction. Il devait savoir que tenter une telle défense était risquée. Mais il était joueur. A l'inverse de son frère, il aimait choisir les angles d'attaque les plus compliqués juste pour le plaisir de remporter une victoire impossible. Tout ceci était sans nul doute un jeu pour lui. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr que Sam apprécierait de le voir jouer avec la vie et la liberté de sa cliente. Il retint son souffle en priant pour que les deux frères ne se disputent pas devant lui. Il serait alors probablement amené à prendre position. Il ne voulait pas choisir son camp. Pas quand il n'était pas totalement sur que son choix serait motivé par les bonnes raisons.

\- Si on plaide la légitime défense, le procureur nous opposera le fait qu'elle n'était clairement pas en danger. Son mari dormait et ne représentait pas une menace pour elle. Si elle voulait lui échapper, il lui suffisait de fuir avec ses enfants. Elle n'était pas obligé de le tuer.

Dean hocha la tête face pendant une seconde. Sam soupira avant d'enchaîner.

\- Tu connais les conditions pour que la légitime défense soit retenue aussi bien que moi Dean. La menace doit être réelle et immédiate, l'acte de défense nécessaire, les moyens proportionnés et la riposte doit intervenir au moment de l'agression. Eliza ne remplit aucune de ses conditions. On va droit dans le mur si on opte pour cette défense.

\- Je connais la loi Sammy mais je sais aussi que la jurisprudence est là pour la préciser. Et je veux qu'on utilise ce tribunal pour créer un précédent qui sera ensuite amené à servir à toutes les victimes de violence conjugales répétées.

\- Un précédent ? Répéta Sam, visiblement sceptique.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Il semblait sur de lui et il était difficile de ne pas le croire quand il avait cette expression sur son visage. Castiel était totalement fasciné.

\- La menace n'était peut être pas immédiate mais elle était réelle. On a les preuves nécessaires pour prouver qu'il la mettait en danger constamment. Qu'il la frappait tous les jours et qu'il représentait un danger réel pour ses enfants aussi. Personne ne peut condamner une femme qui protégeait ses enfants.

\- Il dormait, protesta Sam.

\- Oui peut être … mais elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre lui s'il avait été éveillé. C'est un ancien militaire entraîné au corps à corps. Elle doit faire cinquante kilos toute mouillée.

\- Elle aurait pu fuir.

\- Et il l'aurait retrouvé. On sait tous les deux qu'il l'aurait tué aussitôt. Le juge va devoir le comprendre. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se défendre le reste du temps, elle a agi quand elle le pouvait et uniquement parce qu'elle savait que fuir n'était pas la solution. Uniquement parce qu'elle voulait avant tout sauver la vie de ses enfants. Ce n'est pas elle la responsable. C'est le système tout entier. Elle a tenté de demander de l'aide mais personne ne l'a écouté. On l'a poussé à bout en refusant d'arrêter son mari avant. Elle ne peut pas être reconnue coupable.

Castiel était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Fasciné par la confiance de Dean et par l'intelligence dont il faisait preuve. C'était une défense risquée mais une qui pouvait tenir la route si elle était présentée correctement. Si le juge statuait en leur faveur alors les choses changeraient radicalement.

C'est risqué. Si on demande au juge de l'acquitter alors on créera effectivement un précédent. Et on en connaît tous les conséquences. Des femmes tueront leur mari et on ne pourra plus les punir pour ça du moment qu'ils auront levé la main sur elle au moins une fois.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Pas si les conditions de la justification d'un tel geste sont clairement fixées. Dans ce cas précis, on est face à un homme entraîné pour tuer. Un homme qui possède une arme et des relations suffisantes pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants n'importe où. S'il n'avait pas été dans l'armée avant ça, je ne t'aurais jamais suggéré une telle défense. Et elle ne tiendrait certainement pas la route si elle avait eu la moindre chance de prendre le dessus sur lui.

Castiel devait reconnaître que cela tenait la route.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda alors Sam.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être ainsi interpellé et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. C'était plus dur encore quand Dean avait à présent les yeux braqués sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et choisit de se montrer totalement honnête avec les deux frères.

\- C'est effectivement risqué. Mais je pense que c'est jouable. Si on peut prouver qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté son départ, je pense que le juge pourrait statuer en notre faveur.

Dean sourit alors en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Castiel sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il pria pour que son patron ne le sente pas.

\- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, déclara t-il.

\- Uniquement parce qu'il est de ton avis et que tu détestes qu'on te contredise.

\- Ou parce qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que j'ai raison.

Castiel aurait aimé que Dean retire sa main de son épaule. Il avait du mal à se concentrer ainsi. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui demander, il fit son maximum pour l'ignorer.

\- Si on échoue, elle ira en prison pour trente ans. Ses enfants grandiront sans elle.

\- Le problème Sammy, c'est qu'on a pas d'autre option.

Castiel pouvait deviner que l'idée séduisait Sam. Mais il avait encore peur. Parce qu'il y avait énormément de choses en jeu et qu'il refusait de compromettre la vie de sa cliente. Dean avait toutefois raison. Si elle refusait de plaider la folie, c'était leur seul autre option.

\- Dean a raison, finit t-il par asséner le plus calmement possible malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur. C'est notre seule option. Elle ne sera pas déclarée irresponsable et elle refuse de plaider le coup de folie. La légitime défense pourrait lui éviter la prison. Et c'est défendable si on parvient à prouver que la menace était constante. Qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Dean serra son épaule une seconde avant de la relâcher à son grand soulagement. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son frère, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de ton feu vert pour commencer à travailler là dessus.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mêlé à mes dossiers ?

\- Je sais que tu es capable de les mener à bien seul. Mais cette fois, j'ai envie de t'aider. Tu resteras son avocat et je te promets de me tenir en retrait. Je veux juste aider cette femme. Elle a vécu l'enfer et elle ne mérite pas d'aller en prison. Tout le monde l'a abandonné mais on va être là pour elle. Nous on ne la laissera pas tomber.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre Dean parler ainsi de leur cliente. Il avait cru que son intérêt était uniquement motivé par son goût du risque. Mais il avait eu tort. Dean semblait réellement se soucier de l'avenir d'Eliza. Il n'était pas là uniquement pour que son nom figure dans la presse s'ils obtenaient un jugement en leur faveur. Il était là pour sauver une vie. Et il aurait voulu ignorer cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à penser que Dean était juste un joueur qui ne se souciait que de sa carrière et pas de ses clients.

\- Tu as mon feu vert et tu le sais, assura Sam après quelques secondes. Mets toi au travail.

Dean descendit alors du bureau et reboutonna sa veste.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. On est associé et tu n'es pas mon patron.

\- Sur cette affaire, je suis l'avocat principal et tu es mon assistant. Alors attends toi à ce que je continue à te donner des ordres.

\- Tu me le paieras tu sais.

\- Tu dis toujours ça mais tu ne fais jamais rien.

Il était intéressant de voir la dynamique entre les deux frères. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient continuellement en concurrence. Qu'ils étaient associés mais finalement rivaux. Castiel l'avait cru lui aussi. Mais les voir travailler ainsi ensemble était la preuve que tout le monde se trompait. Il y avait une affection évident entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement frères. Ils étaient également amis.

\- Peut être pas. Mais qui sait … je pourrais me venger au moment où tu t'y attends le moins.

\- On pourrait peut être en rediscuter quand on sera seuls non ?

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était effectivement de trop. Il aurait probablement du déjà partir. Mais il avait été totalement fasciné par la façon dont ils se parlaient et n'avaient pas senti jusque là que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. Il se leva de sa chaise aussitôt mais fut interrompu par Sam avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous faire partir Castiel mais pour le faire partir lui, lança t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de son frère.

Ce dernier prit un air faussement indigné avant de leur adresser un petit salut de la main.

\- Je vous laisse. Sam, je reviendrais dès que j'aurais plus d'éléments et Castiel … vous savez où me trouver si vous avez la moindre question. Après tout, on est partenaires sur ce coup là.

Sur ces mots, Dean s'éloigna puis quitta le bureau. Castel le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites à cet instant précis mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparente désinvolture. Dean est … parfois il donne l'impression de ne se soucier que de lui mais il … il s'implique toujours entièrement dans ses dossiers. Et je sais que le sort d'Eliza lui tient à cœur. Il veut l'aider. Il ne fait pas ça uniquement pour s'amuser.

C'était effectivement ce que Castiel avait pensé au début avant de comprendre son erreur. Ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant précis était bien différent. Il allait travailler avec Dean à nouveau. Passer du temps avec lui en tête à tête. Et il en avait au moins autant envie qu'il détestait l'idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sam sans trahir les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait pour son frère. Sans trahir l'attirance quais maladive qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il était préférable d'aller dans son sens pour préserver son secret.

\- Je ne doute pas de son implication. Je suis juste … il peut être un peu déstabilisant parfois.

C'était un faible mot. Castiel n'était toutefois pas sûr qu'il ait cet effet sur tout le monde.

\- C'est ce qu'il cherche. C'est un jeu pour lui. Il aime déstabiliser les gens pour voir ce dont ils sont capables ensuite. Si vous êtes en mesure de passer outre le malaise qu'il provoque pour travailler avec lui, vous gagnerez rapidement son respect. Dean est peut être un idiot la majeure partie du temps mais il est également juste. Il sait reconnaître le talent chez ses employés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Sam ressentait le besoin de le prévenir. Il espérait que le jeune avocat n'avait pas senti son malaise face à son frère. Qu'il n'en avait pas compris la raison réelle. Il doutait de garder sa place si c'était le cas. Sam ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un homme incapable de gérer une attirance physique. Il le mettrait à la porte et lui trouverait un remplaçant aussitôt.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous étiez mon premier choix. Et je suis convaincu que vous avez tout pour réussir chez nous. Vous pourriez faire une carrière brillante au sein du cabinet et qui sait .. peut être même avoir votre nom sur le mur un jour. Mais pour ça, vous allez devoir travailler dur et surmonter quelques obstacles. Mon frère en est un et j'ai juste envie de vous donner les informations nécessaires pour que vous puissiez l'affronter en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je compte bien réussir et je ne laisserais rien se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Sam lui sourit alors avant de rassembler les papiers sur son bureau et de les glisser dans une chemise cartonnée qu'il lui tendit ensuite.

\- Prenez ça avec vous et étudiez toutes les pièces. Faites en sorte que le plan de Dean fonctionne. Je vais demander à Jo de vous programmer un rendez vous avec Eliza . Vous avez besoin de la rencontrer pour préparer sa défense.

Castiel prit le dossier entre les mains, fiers de voir que Sam avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui faire rencontre sa cliente. Il savait que cela ne devait arriver que très rarement pour les nouveaux.

\- Posez lui toutes les questions que vous jugerez nécessaire et expliquez lui ce que nous prévoyons. Je vous fait confiance pour lui faire accepter cette ligne de défense.

Castiel hocha la tête, conscient de la responsabilité qui reposait à présent sur ses épaules. Il avait du travail devant lui s'il voulait se montrer convaincant. Mais il ne comptait pas décevoir Sam. Pas quand il était évident qu'il tenait autant à le voir réussir.

\- L'audience préliminaire a lieu demain. Le temps est compté et nous devons absolument être prêt. Vous serez assis à côté de moi. Je mènerais les débats et poserais les questions mais vous serez officiellement le second avocat sur ce dossier. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur.

Castiel avait cru que Dean serait celui qui prendra place à côté de son frère pendant le procès. Être second avocat signifiait qu'il faisait réellement parti du cabinet. Il n'était pas uniquement un assistant sur cette affaire. Il était pleinement impliqué. Tout le monde le verrait. Le juge devrait le prendre en considération. Et ce serait une grande première pour lui. Il était incroyablement impatient.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, assura t-il alors.

Sam lui sourit.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a une chance ?

Castiel était convaincu qu'ils pouvaient gagner. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Le procureur les attaquerait violemment et tenterait de détruire leur défense pièce par pièce. Ils allaient avoir besoin de convaincre un jury et le juge du bien fondé de leurs arguments. Ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il voulait y croire.

\- Je pense qu'on a une chance, répondit il.

\- Vous me dites ça uniquement pour me rassurer ou vous le pensez vraiment ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il était effectivement dans son intérêt d'aller dans le sens de ses patrons pour s'assurer une place au sein du cabinet. Mais il savait se montrer objectif quand il était question de l'avenir d'une femme qu'il jugeait innocente.

\- J'en suis convaincu. C'est un pari risqué mais ça pourrait être un pari gagnant. Cette décision pourrait changer considérablement les choses pour toutes les femmes qui sont victimes de violences conjugales et qui pensent que personne ne souhaite les aider. Il est peut être temps que quelqu'un parle pour elles. Que quelqu'un leur prouve que leur sort compte et qu'elles ne sont pas seules. Je pense que le cas d'Eliza pourra les aider à s'en sortir. C'est pour accomplir ce genre de choses que je suis devenu avocat.

\- C'est aussi ce qui a motivé mon choix de carrière et sans doute ce qui nous rapproche vous et moi. Dean a toujours voulu se spécialiser en droit des affaires. Il ne voulait pas avoir la vie d'une personne entre les mains. Il préférait ne mettre en jeu que l'argent de ses clients et pas leur avenir tout entier. Moi, je voulais sauver des vies. Je voulais faire une différence.

Castiel aimait la façon dont Sam concevait leur métier. Il aimait son implication et son désir de changer les choses. Peut être avait-il senti la même chose chez lui et peut être était-ce justement ça qui avait motivé son choix de l'engager. Il devait à présent lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Et sauver la vie d'Eliza pour ne pas en perdre le sommeil.

\- Je vais me mettre au travail immédiatement, lança t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Sam acquiesça puis le laissa s'éloigner et quitter le bureau sans rien ajouter. Castiel salua Jo d'un signe de la tête avant de rejoindre son bureau à côté de Gabriel. Il posa les documents dessus puis ouvrit la pochette et en sortit un premier pour l'étudier.

Il n'avait que peu de temps pour tous les consulter. Il sortit un bloc note sur lequel il releva chaque élément important. Il voulait être prêt avant de rencontrer Eliza. Il allait devoir la convaincre que leur choix était le bon et qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir en leur faisant confiance. Il allait également avoir besoin de travailler avec Dean pour préparer leur argumentaire.

L'idée lui plaisait même s'il savait qu'il aurait à composer avec son attirance pour son patron. Jamais avant un homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Dean n'était pas le premier à lui plaire physiquement. Il avait croisé d'autres hommes séduisants par le passé. Il avait parfaitement été capable de les ignorer pour se concentrer sur son travail. C'était la première fois que cela l'impactait avec une telle force. Il refusait toutefois de se demander pourquoi. Il voulait croire que cela finirait par passer avec le temps. Dean était peut être un homme fascisant mais il était également son patron. Et il était marié. La certitude que rien n'était possible entre eux aurait du suffire à l'aider à passer outre. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Car à trop être perturbé par lui, il finirait par commettre une erreur ou par dire quelque chose de stupide. Il mettrait alors sa carrière et son avenir au sein de cabinet en péril. Car si Sam l'avait choisi parmi des dizaines d'autres candidats, il ne le choisirait jamais face à son frère. Castiel n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Soit il parvenait à se reprendre en main soit il perdait tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et parce que sa carrière était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule option envisageable. Reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et arrêter de fantasmer bêtement sur un homme inaccessible. Castiel n'était plus un adolescent. Il était adulte et parfaitement à la hauteur de ce challenge. Il lui suffisait d'y croire.


	6. Désir

**Bonjour**

 **Chapitre 6 et les choses se compliquent un peu plus encore pour notre cher Castiel. Ca ne fait que commencer.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Please forgive me de David Gray**

 **Chapitre 6 : Désir**

 _« Le besoin sexuel est le plus violent de nos appétits : le désir de tous nos désirs »_

 _Arthur Schopenhauer_

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il n'avait pas regardé sa montre une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu au bureau après sa rencontre avec Eliza Trenton. Il avait relu ses notes, étudié le dossier à nouveau et fait de nombreuses recherches dans les livres à sa disposition. Il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir trouvé un argumentaire solide. Sans avoir la certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour le moment.

Et quand il releva enfin le nez de ses notes, il était seul dans l'open space où se situait son bureau. Tous ses collègues étaient partis et tout l'étage semblait silencieux. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de vingt heures.

Il aurait pu partir. Crowley était sans nul doute déjà chez lui et personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'en faire de même. Mais il n'était pas encore satisfait par ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et il était convaincu de pouvoir en faire plus.

Il envoya donc un message à Meg pour la prévenir qu'il était toujours au bureau et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait. Ou même s'il finirait par rentrer tout court. Meg lui répondit de ne pas s'en faire et de penser à l'avertir si toutefois il restait toute la nuit à travailler. Ce à quoi Castiel répondit qu'il le ferait bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter à nouveau.

Une fois Meg rassurée, il partit chercher des barres de céréales dans la cuisine du cabinet puis retourna s'installer à son bureau pour continuer à travailler.

Il avait étalé devant lui toutes ses notes, les divers documents en sa possession et plusieurs livres de droit trouvés dans l'immense bibliothèque du cabinet. Il faisait tourner son stylo entre les mains, concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait.

Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit et il avait du mal à faire le tri entre elles. Il avait fini par définir un angle d'attaque qu'il lui semblait bon mais il n'avait pas réussi à le développer de façon suffisamment claire à son goût. Si Sam venait à se servir de ses notes pour sa plaidoirie demain, il allait avoir besoin d'un discours finalisé et précis. Et pas d'un ensemble de remarques qui manquaient de liant.

Castiel n'avait aucune certitude que son patron consulterait même les notes qu'il était en train de prendre. Il avait peut être déjà établi son propre argumentaire ou souhaitait uniquement utiliser celui de Dean. Mais puisqu'il existait une chance pour qu'il demande à les voir, il voulait absolument que tout soit parfait. Son argumentaire devait être solide et incontestable. Sam devait être impressionné. Il avait besoin de le convaincre qu'il était à la hauteur du travail qu'il lui avait confié.

Rencontrer Eliza l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait été angoissé à l'idée de lui parler. Sam était son avocat et il avait redouté qu'elle soit réticente en le voyant. Qu'elle refuse de raconter son histoire à un inconnu. A un novice. Il avait toutefois besoin de l'entendre lui expliquer qui était son mari pour réellement prendre toute la dimension de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Il voulait se faire une idée précise du monstre qu'elle avait fini par tuer.

A sa grande surprise, Eliza n'avait pas été méfiante. Sam l'avait averti qu'un de ses collaborateurs avait été assigné à son affaire et qu'il avait besoin de tout entendre de sa bouche pour être efficace. Il l'avait fait venir au cabinet et installé dans une salle de conférence plus petite pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop impressionné.

Castiel avait pris le temps de se présenter avant de lui demander de lui raconter son histoire. Ce qu'elle avait fait sans omettre le moindre détail. Elle avait vécu l'enfer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que son mari lui avait fait subir. Elle avait été battu, violé et humilié durant des années entières. Cole n'avait jamais été un homme bien. Mais c'était pire encore quand il avait été renvoyé de l'armée. Il avait passé sa colère et sa frustration sur elle. Et il avait commencé à menacer leurs enfants.

Elle avait tenté de lui échapper. Elle avait tenté de porter plainte. Elle avait supplié les médecins qu'elle avait rencontré de l'aider. Mais personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Et parce qu'elle ne voyait aucune autre issue, elle avait fini par le tuer. Pas pour se sauver elle. Mais parce qu'elle avait peur pour ses enfants. Et elle continuait à avoir peur pour eux. Ils risquaient d'être bientôt privés de leur mère.

Castiel avait été fascié par la force incroyable de cette femme. Beaucoup auraient été totalement détruit par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle s'était battu. Et elle avait fini par s'en sortir. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Elle assumait pleinement le meurtre de son mari. Elle l'avait fait uniquement pour survivre. Et Castiel était plus déterminé encore à l'aider après l'avoir vu.

Il s'était remis au travail aussitôt. Et il n'avait plus quitté son bureau depuis. Eliza ne méritait pas de finir ses jours en prison. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la juge capable quand elle était uniquement une victime. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Personne n'avait voulu l'aider. Et c'était uniquement parce que le système avait failli qu'elle en avait été réduit à tuer son mari.

Castiel voulait également protéger ses enfants. Ils avaient grandis avec un père violent qui ne les avait jamais aimé. Ils n'avaient que leur mère. Elle avait été là pour les aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves. La perdre maintenant risquait de les détruire. Castiel ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Mais pour y parvenir, il devait encore travailler. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre jurisprudence allant dans leur sens. Comme Dean l'avait évoqué, si le juge statuait en leur faveur, il créerait un précédent. Et il changerait les choses. Cette décision ne serait pas simple à prendre pour lui. Sam devait donc lui faciliter la tâche en lui présentant un argumentaire auquel il ne pourrait pas dire « non ».

Castiel était convaincu qu'ils devaient s'appuyer sur le dossier médical de leur cliente. La majorité des blessures infligées par son mari avaient nécessité des soins et son historique était suffisamment parlant pour que les violences soient indiscutables. C'était la première étape. La seconde était de trouver comment prouver que la menace restait réelle même quand Cole dormait. Ils devaient enfin pouvoir prouver qu'une fuite aurait été inutile et infructueuse. Que le mari d'Eliza aurait été en mesure de la retrouver n'importe où. Ils allaient devoir invoquer son réseau, son passé militaire et peut être appeler ses anciens camarades à témoigner.

Mais avant tout, Castiel devait trouver le moyen d'établir sans discussion possible que le passé de Cole le rendait plus dangereux encore que n'importe quel autre mari violent. Il avait besoin de son dossier militaire et Sam ne le lui avait pas transmis.

II quitta son bureau pour aller voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans celui de son patron. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller dans ses affaires mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler pour lui demander où il se trouvait. Il se contenterait de regarder sur le bureau. Il n'ouvrirait aucun tiroir. Il était sûr que Sam pourrait comprendre.

Pour rejoindre le bureau du jeune avocat, il devait retraverser tout le cabinet. Il était étrange de le voir aussi vide et silencieux. D'ordinaire, il y avait constamment du bruit. Que ce soit celui des employés qui discutaient ou du téléphone qui sonnait. Il était toujours vivant. Mais à cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient vides. Les bureaux désertés. Et la majorité des lumières éteintes. Castiel n'était pas peureux mais il avait conscience d'être vulnérable ainsi seul dans un endroit immense où un cambrioleur pourrait se cacher sans trop de difficultés.

Il remonta les couloirs rapidement et en restant concentré sur sa respiration. Il était idiot d'avoir peur. Il y avait un garde en bas et tout un système de sécurité qui empêchait une intrusion. Il ne risquait strictement rien. Le danger était bien plus grand quand il était seul chez lui.

Il venait de dépasser le bureau de Crowley et s'apprêtait à remonter le couloir qui menait au bureau de Sam quand un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et tendit l'oreille. Il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien les plans du cabinet pour savoir exactement d'où le bruit provenait. Il tenta de se raisonner en se répétant qu'il n'était peut être pas seul au bureau. Qu'un autre avocat se trouvait peut être encore au cabinet pour travailler. Il ne l'avait simplement pas entendu jusque là puisqu'il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas totalement dingue de penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à travailler tard.

Un nouveau bruit sourd le poussa à avancer. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans un coin et attendre. Il n'était plus un enfant.

Il avança donc en direction du bruit et fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'il provenait du bureau de Dean. Son patron était peut être toujours là. Ils travaillaient sur la même affaire et il n'aurait pas été étrange qu'il ait lui aussi voulu en faire le maximum pour aider son frère. Castiel approcha du bureau.

Il sourit quand il vit de la lumière en émaner. Il avait vu juste. Il s'agissait bien de Dean. Lui aussi travaillait tard. Il hésita une seconde à rebrousser chemin pour ne pas le déranger avant de se raviser. Ils étudiaient le même dossier et il pourrait être utile de comparer leurs notes. De surcroît, Dean avait peut être le dossier militaire de Cole et cela permettrait à Castiel d'avancer.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bureau de Dean quand il l'aperçut enfin. Il lui tournait le dos. Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir à l'idée qu'il était seul au cabinet avec lui mais le sentit disparaître quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un autre homme se trouvait en face de lui. Ils semblaient discuter ensemble. Castiel s'immobilisa derrière le bureau de Kevin, fasciné. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait mais il avait la sensation que cette discussion était privée. Il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre.

Il allait faire demi tour pour aller patienter dans son bureau quand Dean combla la distance qui le séparait de l'autre homme, l'attrapa par le cou et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de réagir ou de bouger. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était à la fois bouleversant et surprenant. Dean était en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Et visiblement, il le faisait avec un enthousiasme évident.

Castiel aurait du partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de les regarder. Pas le droit de les observer comme un pervers. Mais il était fasciné. Et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'accroupir pour se cacher derrière le bureau de Kevin. Il continuait à les regarder sans pouvoir sen empêcher.

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dean embrassait un homme. Il n'était donc pas entièrement hétérosexuel comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau quand la cabinet semblait vide. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée que Castiel était encore là.

Il était occupé à faire le tri dans ses idées quand l'homme avec Dean commença à le déshabiller. Si Castiel avait réellement été quelqu'un de bien, il serait parti. Il était évident que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Il n'avait pas le droit d'espionner son patron dans un moment aussi intime. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas détourner son regard de la scène. L'homme retira la veste, la cravate puis la chemise de Dean. Castiel pouvait voir son dos dans son entier. Il était musclé. Sa peau était pale. Ses épaules étaient puissantes et il avait deux adorable fossettes au niveau de ses reins.

Il déglutit avec peine quand il vit l'homme s'attaquer à la ceinture puis aux boutons du pantalon de son patron. Il le regarda le lui baisser lentement. Dean portait un boxer noir qui lui collait à la peau et mettait clairement en valeur le dessin parfait de ses fesses. Elles étaient musclées et rondes. Parfaites en tout point.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et son corps se tendre quand l'homme lui retira son boxer. Il avait Dean, son patron et l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis la veille entièrement nu sous ses yeux. Et s'il avait su en le voyant qu'il avait probablement un corps parfait, il en avait à présent la confirmation visuelle. Il était jaloux. Il aurait aimé être celui qui déshabillait Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir poser les mains sur son corps. Embrasser sa peau. En connaître enfin le goût. Et si ses fantasmes étaient contrôlables quand il le croyait encore hétérosexuel, ils devenaient plus difficiles à gérer maintenant qu'il le savait au moins bisexuel.

Devant lui, l'homme avec son patron s'était déshabillé à son tour. Et il était lui aussi à couper le souffle. Il avait le physique d'un mannequin. Il ressemblait à un de ses modèles qui défilaient pour des marques de sous vêtements. Il n'était pas surprenant que Dean l'ait choisi. Il était au moins aussi séduisant que lui.

Castiel n'avait jamais été un grand fan de films pornos. Il les trouvait le plus souvent ridicule et bien trop loin de la réalité pour que cela ait le moindre effet sur lui. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était différent. C'était vrai. Et voir deux hommes particulièrement séduisant s'embrasser en se caressant ainsi commençait à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre, conscient qu'il se rendait coupable d'un délit. Qu'il risquait sa place. Mais malgré tout, il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Il était comme statufié. Et il continuait à regarder.

Ce fut pire encore quand l'homme avec Dean l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner puis à s'asseoir sur son bureau. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris. Dean ne se laissait jamais dominer dans son travail. Il était toujours celui qui avait le contrôle. Et le voir ainsi aussi passif quand il était question de sexe le surprenait considérablement. Et finissait de l'exciter. Il était lui même uniquement actif quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Ils auraient été parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne devait toutefois pas y penser où il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se débarrasser de cette idée ensuite.

Bien sûr, partir aurait été une bonne chose à ce stade. Il devrait vivre avec les images du corps nu et parfait de Dean. Mais il n'aurait pas à composer en plus avec celles de son patron faisant l'amour avec un autre homme.

Il aurait du partir. Mais il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'homme avec son patron. Sur son bras qui bougeait entre les jambes écartées de Dean. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était en train de le préparer. Et il semblait y mettre de l'enthousiasme. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de Dean à présent. C'était à la fois atroce et magnifique.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme propulser se hanches en avant et qu'il entendit Dean crier de plaisir qu'il sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il n'avait pas le droit de les regarder et s'il était pris sur le fait, il risquait de perdre son travail. Il devait bouger. Il pouvait rebrousser chemin et retourner à son bureau. Mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son entrejambe, il renonça à cette idée. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes et gérer son problème rapidement. Une fois tout ceci évacué de son système, il reprendrait son travail et ne penserait plus à Dean. Ou du moins il essaierait.

Il releva les yeux une dernière fois. L'homme allait et venait maintenant en Dean à un rythme effréné qui semblait les satisfaire tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit où ils étaient joints mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour savoir que cela se passait vraiment. Ce n'était pas une mise en scène.

Il recula en restant accroupi pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être vu puis fit volte face. Il était stressé et toujours excité. Ses mouvements étaient compliqués dans son état. Il aurait probablement du rester immobile derrière le bureau le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de retrouver son calme. Mais il voulait absolument mettre de la distance entre lui et les gémissements continus de Dean. Il avait tort.

Car quand il fut suffisamment loin et à couvert pour se relever, il trébucha contre l'angle du bureau et manqua de tomber en avant. Il se retint tant bien que mal au mur en face de lui mais fit tomber un cadre qui s'y trouvait.

Il fit un bruit qui lui sembla retentissant en heurtant le sol. Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla se suspendre. Il pria pour que Dean n'ait rien entendu. Mais il en doutait. Et s'il restait là plus longtemps, il serait pris sur le fait. Il devait absolument s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'ascenseur sans passer devant le bureau de son patron. Il choisit donc de suivre son plan initial et de rejoindre les toilettes. Il pourrait alors s'y enfermer et prier pour que personne ne le trouve. Ce dont il doutait malheureusement.

Il se redressa puis se mit à courir droit devant lui. Quand il atteignit enfin les toilettes, il s'enferma dans une des cabines, referma le couvercle sur la cuvette et se laissa tomber dessus. Il se prit ensuite la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y eut que le silence. Dean n'avait peut être rien entendu. Il ne trouverait le cadre au sol qu'après le départ de son compagnon et penserait alors qu'il était tombé tout seul. Castiel resterait enfermé das les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le cabinet et son secret serait sain et sauf.

Il se raccrocha à ce mince espoir mais finit par l'abandonner quand il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il était fichu. Il avait envie de pleurer. Et de supplier Dean de lui pardonner.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda son patron.

Castiel pouvait ne pas répondre. Il pouvait tenter de rester caché et espérer qu'il finisse par sortir sans tenter de vérifier que les toilettes étaient vides. Mais si Dean tentait de pousser la porte et la trouvait fermée, il paraîtrait alors coupable. Ne pas répondre l'incriminerait forcément. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il était face au meilleur avocat de la ville.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Dean à nouveau.

Castiel prit alors son courage à deux mains, se leva de la cuvette puis tira la chasse d'eau pour faire croire qu'il était là pour une bonne raison. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son entrejambe soulagé de constater que son érection s'était envolée. Il prit enfin une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Castiel ? L'appela Dean aussitôt.

Le jeune avocat hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il commença à se laver les mains pour rester dans son rôle tout en espérant que l'expression sur son visage ne le trahissait pas.

\- Castiel, c'est vous qui avez fait tomber le cadre ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas rester silencieux éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre la fuite. Il avait deux options. Dire la vérité ou tenter de jouer les innocents. Il opta pour la seconde même si elle était plus risquée.

\- Quel cadre ? Demanda t-il en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Le cadre dans le couloir juste en face de mon bureau.

\- Désolé mais non. Je suis là depuis quelques minutes. Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose que j'ai du mal à digérer.

Il espérait que son mensonge suffirait. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater du coin de l'œil que Dean avait du se rhabiller en vitesse. Il n'avait pas remis sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise étaient mal rattachés. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il avait les joues rouges. Castiel le trouvait plus beau encore.

\- Castiel, vous semblez oublier à qui vous vous adressez. Je suis le meilleur pour savoir quand les gens me mentent et il est évident que vous me mentez. Alors arrêtez votre petit jeu et dites moi la vérité avant que je ne perde patience.

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant de se forcer à faire face à Dean. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais il n'en était pas loin. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire après tout. Continuer à lui mentir ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

\- D'accord je … je suis désolé de vous avoir menti et oui … oui c'était bien moi. Mais je peux vous garantir que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et vous garantir également que je n'ai rien vu.

\- Si vous n'aviez rien vu, vous n'auriez pas jugé nécessaire de me le préciser.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il n'était pas au niveau de Dean. Loin de là. Son patron était bien meilleur que lui. Il ne se laissait pas avoir facilement. Il était entraîné à mener des interrogatoires et à pousser les gens à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Castiel n'avait aucune chance. Le plus sûr était encore de lui dire la vérité. Quitte à la modifier un peu pour qu'elle soit moins accablante. Il pouvait admettre qu'il avait effectivement surpris Dean et cet homme ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas à avouer qu'il les avait regardés.

\- Vous êtes bon, constata t-il alors malgré lui.

\- Je ne suis pas bon. Je suis excellent. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser changer de sujet aussi facilement. Je veux entendre ce qui est arrivé.

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher la tête. Dean était tenace. C'était une de ses principales qualités et en grande partie ce qui faisait de lui un si bon avocat.

\- Je suis désolé. Je peux vous jurer que je ne voulais pas … j'étais juste venu récupérer un document sur le bureau de Sam. Je voulais consulter le dossier militaire de Cole Trenton pour préparer la défense d'Eliza et … j'ai entendu du bruit venant de votre bureau. Je l'ai suivi parce que je pensais … je savais que vous travailliez vous aussi sur le dossier et je voulais en parler avec vous. Quand je suis arrivé, vous étiez avec … avec votre compagnon. J'ai aussitôt fait demi tour mais dans la précipitation, j'ai fait tomber le cadre et … j'avais peur que vous pensiez que je vous espionnais alors je suis venu me cacher ici.

Dean l'étudia une seconde. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques instants pour déterminer s'il lui avait dit la vérité ou non. Castiel se força à garder les yeux rivés dans les siens pour ne pas paraître trop coupable. Il fut soulagé quand Dean lui sourit.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Castiel. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. J'aurais du vérifier que nous étions seuls avant de … faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais pour votre information, Matt est mon mari. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela change grand chose mais j'estime que vous méritez de le savoir.

Son mari. Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Dean puisse être marié à un autre homme. Il n'avait même pas songé qu'il pouvait être gay jusque là. Et cette nouvelle était incroyablement dure à entendre pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez … commença t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase sans paraître trop curieux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il avait cru Dean hétérosexuel à la seconde où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on devait imaginer concernant son patron.

\- Gay ? Finit par compléter Dean en souriant.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête en cherchant un mensonge crédible à fournir à son patron.

\- Marié, finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix.

Dean ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais il n'était plus en colère. Il semblait même amusé par le malaise évident de son employé. Castiel était toujours angoissé mais il ne craignait plus pour son poste à présent. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose.

\- Je suis pourtant les deux si vous voulez tout savoir. Je suis gay et je l'ai toujours été. Ça n'a jamais posé de problème avec mes employés avant ou avec mes clients. Ça n'en a pas été un non plus pour ma famille. Et je suis effectivement marié à Matt depuis deux ans maintenant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université. Il étudiait l'art et moi le droit.

Castiel ne pensait pas en apprendre autant sur son patron ce soir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en savoir autant. Il l'avait dit à Meg. Il voulait voir Dean uniquement comme son employeur et comme un avocat avec qui il était amené à travailler. L'imaginer dans sa vie personnelle compliquait considérablement les choses. Et c'était plus vrai encore maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était gay lui aussi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire tout ça. Je … vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Je … vous êtes le patron et vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous souhaitez dans votre cabinet.

\- Peut être que c'est ainsi que les autres fonctionnent mais pas moi. J'impose des règles à mes employés et j'estime devoir les suivre moi aussi. Je sais que Crowley serait fou de rage s'il savait. Il aurait probablement raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire venir mon mari ici. Et certainement pas le droit non plus de faire l'amour avec lui dans mon bureau. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent. Ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas pour habitude de ramener des hommes ici. Juste Matt. Et uniquement parce que nous sommes mariés.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre Dean chercher ainsi à se justifier quand il n'avait finalement rien fait de mal. Il était le patron ici et il pensait être seul dans les locaux. Il avait le droit de faire venir son mari. Il avait tous les droits.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être contournées, lança t-il alors.

\- Pas toutes Castiel. Et si j'ai fait une exception ce soir, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais mes raisons. Je ne veux pas que vous le reteniez contre moi et que vous puissiez penser que je me fiche du règlement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, assura Castiel.

Il avait envie de demander quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé Dean à faire venir son mari ce soir. Mais il doutait que cette question soit la bienvenue. Il ne devait surtout pas se montrer trop curieux.

\- Les choses ne sont pas simples entre Matt et moi ces derniers temps. Je travaille beaucoup et je ne suis presque jamais à la maison. Je pense que je lui manque et il me manque aussi. Il était en colère que je ne sois pas rentré comme je lui avais promis de le faire ce matin. Il est venu me le dire et une chose en entraînant une autre …

\- J'espère que les choses iront rapidement mieux entre vous.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Je veux que ce mariage fonctionne. J'aime mon mari. Et si ce n'est pas toujours simple de concilier ma vie professionnelle et ma vie personnelle, je suis prêt à faire des efforts.

Castiel repensa alors à ce que Dean lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui avait dit que Castiel devait être prêt à renoncer à une vie personnelle pour construire sa carrière. Qu'il allait devoir sacrifier ses amis et ses proches durant les premiers mois. De toute évidence, il parlait en connaissance de cause. Il savait d'expérience que gérer une vie de couple et une carrière n'était pas chose aisée.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez tenu à m'avertir hier. Vous savez combien il est difficile de mener les deux de front.

\- Je l'ai rapidement compris oui. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler, juste après ma sortie de l'université, j'ai du me consacrer entièrement à ma carrière et Matt … il ne l'a pas supporté. Il m'a quitté. J'ai du ramer pour le récupérer. Et même si je suis aujourd'hui à la tête de mon propre cabinet, ça n'est pas plus simple pour moi de trouver du temps pour lui. C'est pour ça que je tiens ce genre de discours aux nouveaux. C'est peut être un peu hypocrite de ma part de vous demander de renoncer à une vie amoureuse quand j'ai moi même un mari à la maison mais … je le fais uniquement pour vous. Vous aurez tous le temps de trouver une femme avec qui construire votre vie. Je vous conseille juste d'attendre d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour elle.

Castiel choisit de ne pas le reprendre en lui disant qu'il n'épouserait jamais une femme et qu'il était gay comme lui. L'information n'avait aucune importance dans cette discussion.

\- J'espère en tout cas que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Ni pour mon petit discours d'hier ni pour ce à quoi vous avez assisté aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être agréable pour vous de me voir dans cette situation. Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je demanderais à Matt de partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Castiel eut presque envie de rire en entendant Dean lui dire qu'il n'avait pas du trouver cela agréable. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que le voir nu, l'entendre gémir de plaisir avait eu sur lui. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi en fin de compte. Il avait évité la catastrophe et s'était finalement sorti indemne de cette histoire. Il avait eu de la chance.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Et je comprends pourquoi vous avez … fait ce que vous avez fait. Et je pense que je vous dois également des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du vous mentir. Je n'aurais pas du prendre la fuite bêtement comme je l'ai fait. J'ai juste eu peur que vous puissiez pensez que je …

\- Que vous m'espionniez ? Castiel, je suis peut être sur de moi mais je ne suis pas totalement imbu de moi même pour autant. Je ne pense pas que la totalité de mes employés rêvent en secret de me voir nu.

Castiel rit alors face à l'ironie de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa propre beauté et de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres. Il était peut être sûr de ses qualités d'avocat mais pas de ses atouts physiques.

\- Je devrais rentrer chez moi et vous laisser tranquille avec votre mari. Vous avez probablement des choses à vous dire et je … j'ai besoin de sommeil si je veux être d'attaque demain.

\- Vous ne fuyez pas à cause de moi j'espère. Parce que si vous avez du travail à faire, vous pouvez rester. Vous me disiez avoir besoin d'un document. Je peux aller le chercher dans le bureau de Sam pour vous.

\- Non, je … ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je le consulterais demain. Et de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand chose à ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Je doute de pouvoir en faire plus ce soir. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour être efficace.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement peu convaincu. Castiel se sentit alors obligé d'insister.

\- Je vous jure que je ne prends pas la fuite et je vous jure également que je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise non plus. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

Dean hocha la tête avant de lui sourire.

\- Vous avez bien mérité quelques heures de sommeil. Vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis ce matin. Et je tiens à vous assurer que j'apprécie grandement votre implication dans ce dossier. Vous faites du bon travail. Je suis content de vous compter parmi mes employés.

\- Je suis content d'être là. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'aider Eliza. Ça ne me gêne pas de rester tard.

Dean se tourna alors en direction de la glace au dessus du lavabo. Il grimaça en observant son reflet puis réajusta vainement le col de sa chemise. Castiel le regardait faire. Il aurait peut être du partir maintenant mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de son patron.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une dernière question Castiel ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le jeune avocat hocha aussitôt la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait mais il était tout de même déterminé à répondre. Et à se montrer totalement honnête cette fois. Dean s'était confié à lui et il méritait que Castiel en fasse de même s'il le lui demandait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le demander sans vous vexer mais je suis convaincu que je dois le faire. Cela nous évitera des problèmes à l'avenir.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

Dean garda les yeux rivés sur son reflet une seconde avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Castiel. Il semblait brusquement sérieux et le jeune avocat ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal car je n'insinue rien. Je veux juste savoir. Est-ce que … le fait que je sois gay n'est pas un problème pour vous ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de répondre. Cette question était stupide. Elle n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il était lui même gay. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait un problème avec le fait que Dean le soit aussi. Puis il réalisa que son patron n'avait pas cette information le concernant et que cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Il comprit alors pourquoi il avait jugé bon de l'interroger sur ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème non. Je ne suis pas homophobe si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Je peux vous garantir que ça ne change strictement rien pour moi.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Castiel se demanda alors s'il avait déjà été confronté à quelqu'un pour qui son homosexualité avait été un problème. Il lui avait assuré le contraire mais il était évident que sa question n'était pas totalement innocente.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé que cela soit un problème pour quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il un peu malgré lui.

Dean haussa ales épaules.

\- Ma famille l'a accepté sans problème et la majorité de mes collègues et de mes clients s'en contrefichent pas mal. Je ne le clame pas sur tous les toits non plus. Et certaines des personnes avec qui je travaille ne le savent pas. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème jusque là que ce sera toujours le cas. Je ne me laisserais pas intimider et je ne mentirais jamais sur l'homme que je suis pour faire plaisir à ceux qui n'accepteront pas mon homosexualité. Je suis toutefois conscient que j'ai eu de la chance jusque là. Et si je peux refuser un client homophobe, je détesterais avoir à me passer d'un employé brillant comme vous pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Castiel était du même avis que lui. Lui non plus ne se cachait pas. Il ne paradait pas en affichant son homosexualité. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Mais si on lui posait ouvertement la question, il ne mentait pas. Il estimait ne pas avoir à dissimuler qui il était pour satisfaire ceux qui avaient l'esprit fermé. Il n'avait heureusement jamais rencontré de problèmes jusque là. Lui aussi avait eu de la chance.

\- Croyez moi, je suis entièrement de votre avis. Personne ne devrait avoir à cacher ce qu'il est juste pour plaire aux autres. Et je suis tout autant scandalisé que vous quand j'entends qu'un jeune homme ou qu'une jeune femme a été brutalisé uniquement parce qu'il ou elle était gay. Mais je ne suis pas comme ces gens. Je ne suis pas intolérant. J'accepte les gens comme ils sont et je ne le juge pas. C'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont élevé et c'est comme ça que je veux me comporter dans ma vie.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Castiel.

\- J'essaie de l'être.

Leur conversation était clairement terminée. Ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire et Castiel avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Il était toutefois satisfait par la façon dont il avait géré la situation. Et il était soulagé que tout ce soit bien fini.

\- Je vais retourner auprès de Matt et vous … vous allez rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu. Nous reparlerons du dossier demain quand vous serez arrivés. Et ne vous en faites pas trop. Je suis convaincu que vous avez fait du bon travail. Eliza a de la chance de vous avoir comme second avocat.

\- J'espère que je saurais me montrer à la hauteur. J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce qu'elle a subi. Et si notre travail peut aider ceux et celles qui vivent le même enfer alors nous aurons toutes les raisons d'être fiers de nous.

Dean lui sourit avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Castiel lui rendit son sourire malgré la façon dont son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine à ce simple contact.

\- Merci pour tout Castiel. Et bonne nuit, lança alors Dean en reculant.

Castiel n'estimait pas mériter qu'on le remercie. Dean n'aurait sans doute pas tenu les mêmes propos s'il avait su toute la vérité. S'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce que Castiel avait fait. De la façon dont il l'avait espionné durant de longues minutes avant de se décider enfin à fuir. Il se sentait coupable et il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec ce sentiment. Il espérait que le temps l'aiderait à oublier.

\- Bonne soirée Dean, répliqua t-il.

Il regarda ensuite son patron quitter les toilettes puis se tourna en direction du miroir au dessus des lavabos. Il observa son reflet une seconde avant d'allumer le robinet et de se jeter de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il avait évité la catastrophe de peu. Il avait conscience d'avoir eu de la chance. Mais il devait absolument se reprendre. Il devait passer outre son attirance pour Dean et aller de l'avant.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement par le nez. Il espérait que la nuit lui porterait conseil et l'aiderait à chasser les images de son patron nu de son esprit. Il espérait qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, il pourrait ne plus y penser constamment. Il doutait que cela soit possible.

Il finit par quitter les toilettes à son tour. Il rejoignit son bureau et le rangea rapidement. Il récupéra ensuite ses affaires et les glissa dans son sacoche qu'il passa ensuite autour de ses épaules. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce que Dean était peut être en train de faire au même moment. Ne pas penser à son mari qui se trouvait avec lui dans son bureau. Il devait rester concentré sur son affaire en cours et sur rien d'autre. Eliza méritait qu'il soit entièrement focalisé sur elle.

Il remonta les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas voir Dean et son mari en passant devant son bureau. Il n'envoya pas de message à Meg pour l'avertir qu'il partait. Si elle l'apprenait, elle l'attendrait sans doute pour l'interroger sur sa journée. Et il n'avait définitivement pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Elle devinerait aussitôt que quelque chose clochait et lui poserait des questions. Parce qu'il ne savait pas lui mentir, il finirait par lui dire toute la vérité. Et cela rendrait plus vrai encore et plus concret tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir.

En remontant sur son vélo, il pria pour que sa meilleure amie soit couchée à son arrivée. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle était de garde tôt à l'hôpital. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de l'attendre.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait du bureau, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il continuait de penser à ce qu'il avait vu mais c'était moins présent. Mettre de la distance entre lui et l'objet de son désir était bénéfique. Bien sûr, demain, il devrait lui faire face. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il devait toutefois se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne fantasmait plus uniquement sur Dean. Il le désirait. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il savait réellement gérer. Il avait déjà croisé des hommes séduisants par le passé. Il avait toutefois réussi à les ignorer. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'eux. Avec Dean, c'était différent. Le voir faire l'amour avec son mari avait éveillé quelque chose de fort chez lui. Une jalousie qu'il avait du mal à ignorer. Une envie forte d'être à la place de ce Matt qui n'avait probablement pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être marié à un homme aussi extraordinaire.

Castiel accéléra sensiblement sur son vélo et se força à ne plus penser à Dean. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Eliza et sur la défense qu'il avait commencé à construire pour Sam. Demain, il ne penserait qu'à elle. Le jour suivant à son prochain client. Et il continuerait à le faire jusqu'à oublier son désir pour Dean Winchester. Il voulait croire que c'était faisable. Il avait besoin de le croire. Car s'il perdait espoir maintenant, les trois prochains mois allaient être un enfer pour lui. Et il risquait de tout perdre entre temps.


	7. Tribunal

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 et on assiste au procès d'Elisa.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Vos commentaires m'aident à toujours vouloir faire mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Shout de Tears for Fears**

 **Chapitre 7 : Tribunal**

 _« On me dit prêchant la violence, je réponds que c'est un mensonge. Je ne suis pas pour la violence gratuite, mais pour la justice. »_

 _Malcolm X_

Castiel avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie. Depuis tout petit, il se savait destiné à devenir avocat. Il avait regardé toutes les séries judiciaires et observé les acteurs aller et venir devant le jury déterminés à les convaincre. Il avait conscience que la fiction était bien souvent différente de la réalité. Qu'être avocat n'était pas aussi glamour que ces séries voulaient lui faire croire. Qu'il n'y avait pas que de grandes plaidoiries et d'épiques batailles face au juge. Il savait qu'il aurait également à négocier dans un bureau et à débattre de choses peu intéressantes. Mais cela ne lui avait en rien fait perdre sa motivation. Bien au contraire. Il voulait devenir avocat.

Et comme étudiant en droit, il rêvait du moment où il pénétrerait dans un tribunal pour être autre chose qu'un simple spectateur. Du jour où il s'assiérait sur une chaise réservée aux avocats, à côté de son ou de sa cliente et en première ligne devant le juge. Maintenant que le moment était enfin venu, il était impatient et angoissé.

Cette première affaire était d'une importance capitale. Pas parce qu'elle était le premier cas où Castiel serait officiellement parmi les avocats présentés aux jurés. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle concernait une femme que Castiel voulait absolument aider. Une femme qui ne méritait pas de terminer ses jours en prison et de perdre ses enfants. Une femme pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de développer une certaine affection et une immense admiration.

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il parvint à mettre de coté ce qu'il avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt dans le bureau de Dean. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Il ne réussissait pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans le revoir entièrement nu. Il sentait ses joues rougir à chaque fois que Dean lui adressait la parole. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir surmonter la situation. Puis le procès avait débuté et plus rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Sam avait été brillant durant son discours d'ouverture. Il avait décrit l'enfer qu''Eliza avait vécu durant toutes ces années. Il avait parlé d'elle comme il aurait parlé d'une amie ou d'une sœur. Il n'avait rien épargné au jury. Il ne leur avait rien caché. Il avait dépeint Cole comme le monstre sans cœur et violent qu'il avait toujours été. Puis il avait annoncé son intention de plaider la légitime défense.

Le procureur, bien sûr, avait contre-attaqué en rappelant d'Eliza ne pouvait pas se prévaloir de cette excuse quand elle avait assassiné son mari de sang froid et quand il ne représentait aucune menace. Castiel l'avait écouté parler d'elle comme d'une meurtrière sans cœur et sans remord. Il avait haï cet homme aussitôt. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir l'air aussi convaincu par ses propres propos quand lui considérait Eliza comme une victime. La seule victime dans cette histoire.

Les témoins avaient défilés ensuite, pour l'accusation et pour la défense. Sam les avait tous interrogé avec détermination et empathie. Il était doué. Il ne semblait jamais les attaquer frontalement mais réussissait toujours à leur faire dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Ce que le jury avait besoin d'entendre pour statuer en leur faveur.

Castiel étudia sa façon de se déplacer. Sa façon d'hocher la tête quand il entendait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Son sourire presque enfantin qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise. La virulence avec laquelle il objectait quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Castiel était presque convaincu qu'il avait le jury dans sa poche dès la fin du premier jour. Ils avaient une chance.

Dean assista lui aussi au procès. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas l'un des avocats de la défense, il prit place derrière eux. Castiel pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos. Il pouvait l'entendre murmurer des choses à Sam parfois. Il prit les notes qu'il lui tendait quand il avait quelque chose d'important à leur signaler.

Castiel aurait pensé que sa présence le déstabiliserait. Mais il était bien trop concentré sur ce à quoi il assistait pour s'en soucier. Il avait enfilé son costume d'avocat et plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était fait pour ça. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce point.

Sam lui demanda son avis à chaque fois que le juge leur accordait un moment de libre. Castiel l'encouragea à continuer sur la même voie et lui donna quelques conseils sur les questions à poser. Il se sentait important et écouté. Il avait la sensation de jouer un réel rôle dans la défense de leur cliente. A aucun moment Sam ne lui donna l'impression qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un assistant sur le dossier.

Malgré le talent de Sam et le témoignage incroyablement émouvant d'Eliza et de ses enfants, le procureur ne lâcha pas prise et chercha à enfoncer la jeune femme par tous les moyens. Il l'interrogea sur une éventuelle infidélité. Sur son passé avant de rencontrer Cole. Sur les quelques fois où ses enfants avaient manqué les cours parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de les y conduire. Il tenta de la dépeindre comme une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise épouse. Et quand il réussit à lui faire dire qu'elle ne regrettait en rien son geste, Castiel sentit que le jury commençait à douter lui aussi. S'il avait été clairement de leur côté jusque là, cela ne semblait plus le cas.

Ils n'avaient toutefois plus d'autres témoins à présenter et leur seule chance de les ramener à eux résidait dans la plaidoirie que Sam ferait en guise de conclusions. Ils l'avaient préparés ensemble et Castiel était plutôt confiant. Il voulait croire que la sincérité de son patron suffirait à convaincre les douze jurés. Que son intime conviction les pousserait à prendre la bonne décision.

Le procureur se chargea de prendre la parole en premier. Une nouvelle fois, il dressa un portrait peu flatteur d'Eliza avant de rappeler que Cole dormait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il rappela que la jeune femme avait le choix de fuir et de se réfugier chez ses parents ou chez un ami. Il invoqua le fait qu'elle aurait tout à fait pu aller voir la police avant de rappeler que la légitime défense n'était clairement pas applicable dans son cas et de conclure qu'une peine de prison était la seule décision possible.

Une fois qu'il fut rassis, le juge invita Sam à prendre la parole à son tour. Le jeune avocat se leva de sa chaise, rattacha sa veste puis s'éloigna de la table pour aller se poster devant le jury. Castiel retint son souffle en les observant. Ils semblaient avoir envie de le croire mais ils n'étaient pas encore totalement convaincus. Et le discours du procureur les avait fait douter plus encore.

Le sort d'Eliza était entre les mains de Sam. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, imaginez vous un instant à la place d'Eliza Trenton. Vous rencontrez l'homme ou la femme de votre vie par hasard dans un café. Il ou elle vous séduit en vous promettant la lune. Il ou elle vous invite à un premier rendez vus puis à un second. Vous êtes charmés par sa façon de parler, par son apparente volonté de s'engager et de vous aimer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Imaginez maintenant que vous finissiez par l'épouser, convaincu que vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur. Et imaginez enfin que vous ayez deux enfants avec cette personne. Deux merveilleux enfants qui deviennent aussitôt le centre de votre univers. Imaginez le bonheur que vous ressentiriez alors durant ces quelques merveilleuses années.

Sam s'interrompit une seconde sans doute pour laisser le temps aux jurés d'imaginer toutes ces choses. Il reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Imaginez maintenant qu'un jour, cette personne commence à vous frapper. Pas seulement une fois et uniquement parce qu'il a perdu le contrôle. Non. Imaginez que cette personne vous frappe tous les jours et vous envoient à l'hôpital parfois. Imaginez vous avec un bras cassé ou une épaule démise, une plaie sur le visage et tout de même contraint de vous occuper de vos enfants parce qu'il ne le fera pas. Imaginez que vos seuls moments de répits soient ceux qu'ils passent loin de chez vous à l'armée.

Castiel était fasciné par la façon dont Sam parlait. Et il pouvait lire sur le visage des jurés qu'ils étaient eux aussi suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Et imaginez maintenant qu'il finisse par être renvoyé de l'armée et qu'il soit à la maison à chaque minute de chaque journée, vous retirant brusquement les seuls moments où vous vous sentiez enfin en sécurité. Imaginez vous à la place d'Eliza après des années passées à subir la violence de son mari sans aucun espoir de pouvoir fuir. Imaginez ce que vous seriez capable de faire pour que tout s'arrête enfin.

Castiel sentit Dean se pencher dans sa direction, sans doute pur lui apporter son soutien. Il fit en sorte de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Eliza Trenton n'est pas une meurtrière. Elle n'a pas assassiné son mari. Eliza est une mère qui a voulu protéger ses enfants après que son mari lui ait clairement dit qu'il leur ferait du mal. Elle est une femme qui a subi sa violence durant des années entières sans jamais trouver l'aide qu'elle a pourtant demandé à de multiples reprises. Ni ses voisins, ni la police ou le personnel médical n'ont sur l'aider. Elle était seule et elle devait sauver la vie de ses enfants. Le procureur a voulu vous faire croire qu'elle aurait pu fuir mais comme nous vous l'avons démontré durant ce procès, Cole avait les moyens de la retrouver où qu'elle choisisse de se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Et elle était en danger. Sa vie était menacée constamment. Celle de ses enfants aussi.

Castiel sourit en regardant plusieurs jurés acquiescer. Il pouvait sentir que les paroles de Sam les touchaient.

\- Eliza Trenton est une victime. Elle est la victime d'un homme qui la battait, d'un entourage qui refusait de le voir et d'une société qui ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle est la victime d'un système. Et si tuer quelqu'un ne pourra jamais être une solution, pour elle, à cet instant précis, elle était la seule issue. Imaginez vous une dernière fois à sa place. Jusqu'à où seriez vous capables d'aller pour sauver vos enfants ? Si quiconque proférait des menaces à leur encontre, ne feriez vous pas tout ce qui est votre pouvoir pour les sauver. N'élimineriez vous pas la menace en dernier recours. Face à un danger que vous ne pourriez pas combattre en face à face, contenteriez vous d'attendre ou passeriez vous à l'action quand vous en auriez les moyens. C'est cette question d'Eliza s'est posé le soir où elle a tué son mari. C'est cette question à laquelle elle a été confronté durant tout son mariage avec Cole. Et elle n'a rien fait tant que sa seule vie était en jeu. Elle n'a agi que lorsque celle de ses enfants a été menacé. Et pas uniquement pour se débarrasser de lui mais avant tout pour les sauver. Pour les empêcher de subir le même sort qu'elle. N'auriez vous pas fait la même chose à sa place ? N'auriez vous pas tué cet homme qui menaçait vos enfants ? Je pense que nous l'aurions tous fait. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas condamner cette femme. Si vous l'envoyez aujourd'hui en prison alors vous enverrez le mauvais message à toutes les femmes qui subissent le même sort en ce moment. Vous leur direz que leur agresseur gagne toujours et vous les encouragerez à rester et à continuer de subir. Vous pouvez changer les choses aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez les aider. Mais pour cela vous devez prendre la bonne décision et libérer ma cliente. Merci.

Sam garda les yeux rivés sur les jurés durant quelques secondes après la fin de sa plaidoirie. Puis, quand il fut satisfait, il retourna s'asseoir. Le juge renvoya ensuite le jury pour délibérer et invita tout le monde à quitter la pièce. Ils seraient prévenus du retour des jurés par téléphone. Castiel savait déjà que l'attente serait longue.

Il suivit Sam et Dean à l'extérieur puis jusqu'à un petit café à côté du tribunal où ils prirent place ensemble. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Sam semblait nerveux et Dean à court de mots. Castiel de son côté se rejouait le procès dans son entier pour tenter de savoir ce que les jurés pensaient.

Les premières heures furent incroyablement longues. Il arrivait que le jury, dans ce genre d'affaires, délibère pendant des jours entiers. Ils auraient du rejoindre le bureau et se remettre au travail pour passer le temps. Mais ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner. Ils voulaient croire que la décision serait rapidement prise.

Ils finirent par retourner au tribunal. Dean s'éloigna pour passer quelques coups de fil alors que Sam lisait un dossier dans son coin. Castiel allait et venait entre eux, angoissé. S'il avait été confiant jusque là, plus les minutes passaient et plus il doutait. Il avait besoin que cela se termine.

Cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du procès quand Castiel en eut assez de faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté de Sam. Dean en avait fini avec ses coups de fil et les observait calmement depuis le mur contre lequel il était appuyé en face d'eux.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Sammy. Ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils ne vont pas la condamner.

Sam releva le nez de ses papiers et dévisagea son frère une seconde.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr hein ? Tu n'es pas dans leur tête et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les jurés sont totalement imprévisibles. Si la décision était aussi facile à prendre, ils seraient déjà de retour.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que la décision était facile à prendre. On leur demande de libérer une femme qui n'a jamais nié avoir tué son mari. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait rapidement. Ils ont besoin de se faire à l'idée. Mais je suis convaincu qu'ils feront le bon choix.

Castiel était presque sur que Dean ne disait cela que pour rassurer son frère. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que les choses tourneraient bien. Il n'était pas dans la tête des jurés. Il existait une part de doute inévitable. Mais il ne servait à rien de la signaler quand ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour changer les choses.

\- J'espère juste les avoir convaincus. Avoir trouvé les bons mots.

\- Ta plaidoirie était parfaite. Et je sais que tu penses que je ne dis ça que parce que tu es mon petit frère mais je suis sûr que Castiel pense la même chose que moi.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils, surpris d'être ainsi mêlé à la conversation quand il lui avait semblé qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une discussion entre les deux frères. Il savait toutefois parfaitement ce que Dean attendait de lui. Et s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était convaincu que les jurés étaient de leur côté, il pouvait quand même rassurer Sam sur sa performance. Il pensait lui aussi que le jeune avocat avait été brillant.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda alors Sam.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Je pense que vous avez été brillants. Vous avez été bien plus convaincant que le procureur.

\- Tu vois, lança Dean.

\- Vous pensez ça parce que vous étiez déjà convaincu avant même que je prenne la parole. Mais j'ai senti que le jury penchait en faveur de l'accusation quand j'ai pris la parole. Et rien ne me garantit que mon petit discours aura été suffisant. Eliza aurait peut être du choisir un avocat plus expérimenté … ou une femme.

Castiel trouvait au contraire que Sam était le meilleur choix pour leur cliente. Il était peut être jeune mais il était également connu pour ne défendre que des innocents. Il n'acceptait jamais d'être engagé par un criminel reconnu. Il ne défendait que ceux qu'il estimait ne pas être coupable. Cela jouait clairement en sa faveur et en celle d'Eliza. Il avait également le don d'attirer la sympathie des gens. Un autre avocat n'aurait jamais autant cru en sa cliente et cela aurait certainement joué en sa défaveur.

\- Eliza ne t'a pas choisi par hasard. Elle savait dès le début que tu étais sa meilleure chance de sortir de ce tribunal en femme libre. Ça ne te ressemble pas de douter autant. Tu es bien plus sûr de toi d'habitude.

\- Parce que jamais avant je n'avais défendu une femme qui avait réellement assassiné quelqu'un. Jamais avant je n'avais plaidé la légitime défense tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas applicable. Et jamais avant je n'avais autant souhaité la victoire.

Castiel pouvait comprendre l'angoisse de Sam. Lui aussi avait été touché par Eliza. Lui aussi avait envie de l'aider. Il savait qu'il en perdrait probablement le sommeil si toutefois elle était reconnue coupable. Il n'avait jamais pensé s'impliquer autant dans un dossier. Et sans doute était-ce dangereux quand on ne maîtrisait pas totalement l'issue. Mais c'était aussi cette implication qui les avait poussé à se démener autant. Cette implication qui rendait son métier aussi passionnant.

\- Si j'étais juré, je statuerais en sa faveur.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis ton petit frère et que tu veux me rassurer.

\- Ou peut être que je dis ça parce que tu as été brillant et que j'ai confiance en toi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais choisit finalement de ne rien dire. Castiel était fasciné par cette nouvelle facette de Dean. Il l'avait vu taquiner son frère comme tout bon grand frère se devait de le faire. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir ainsi.

\- On devrait peut être retourner au bureau. Attendre ici ne fait que nous angoisser plus encore. Peut être que travailler nous aidera à penser à autre chose, suggéra Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Je peux travailler d'ici. Je veux être là quand les jurés sortiront, protesta Sam.

\- Même s'ils ne nous appellent que demain ?

\- Je suis tout à fait prêt à passer la nuit ici s'il le faut.

Castiel était du même avis. Il refusait de quitter le tribunal sans savoir. Il refusait également de laisser Sam seul. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus. Il mettrait en suspens le reste de son travail jusqu'au verdict. Pour soutenir son petit frère jusqu'au bout.

\- Comme tu veux Sammy, finit-il par accepter.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour le remercier mais fut interrompu par son téléphone qui se mit brusquement à sonner dans sa poche. Il le sortit d'une main qui tremblait, décrocha et le porta à son oreille. A l'expression de son visage, Castiel sut aussitôt la nouvelle qu'on lui annonçait. Le jury était de retour. Ils avaient pris leur décision.

\- On arrive, lança t-il avant de raccrocher.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient tous les trois depuis six heures maintenant. Mais si le jeune avocat était impatient de connaître la décision du jury, il était également terrifié à l'idée de l'entendre. Il pouvait sentir que Sam était au moins aussi angoissé que lui. Dean semblait plus calme mais ses yeux trahissaient son propre stress. Il avait juste choisi de le masquer pour ne pas inquiéter plus encore son petit frère.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive Sam, n'oublie surtout pas que je suis fier de toi et que tu as été excellent.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sûr que le jury statuerait en notre faveur ?

\- Je le suis mais tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais à nouveau.

Sam sourit alors en hochant la tête. Dean et lui se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse que seuls deux frères extrêmement proches étaient en mesure d'avoir. Castiel les regarda faire, fasciné. Il existait un lien fort entre eux. C'était évident. Et c'était quelque chose de rare dans ce monde.

\- Ils nous attendent, lança finalement Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean acquiesça avant de prendre la direction de la salle d'audience, Sam sur les talons. Castiel leur emboîta le pas après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Il avait conscience de l'importance du moment. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop angoissé en entrant dans la salle. Il devait se montrer sûr de lui. Pour Eliza. Elle allait avoir besoin de leur soutien jusqu'à l'énonciation du verdict.

Quand ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle, le juge était déjà installé derrière son bureau. Le procureur était également là, le visage fermé. Eliza était assise sur sa chaise. Elle avait passé tout ce temps avec ses enfants, souhaitant profiter de ces quelques heures pour discuter avec eux de l'éventualité de son emprisonnement. Un policier était posté devant la porte par laquelle les jurés feraient leur apparition. Castiel et Sam prirent place à côté d'Eliza alors que Dean se rasseyait derrière eux.

Les jurés refirent leur apparition après quelques secondes. Castiel les regarda se réinstaller sur leurs chaises. Leurs visages étaient fermés et ne laissaient en rien deviner ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Castiel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait savoir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Sam saisir la main d'Eliza et la serrer dans la sienne. Il sourit malgré lui avant de reporter son attention sur le jury.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés, avez vous rendu votre verdict ? Demanda le juge en les observant également.

\- Oui Votre Honneur, répondit le juré principal.

Castiel se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise pour sentir Dean dans son dos. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne. Eliza avait Sam mais Castiel se sentait incroyablement seul et vulnérable. Heureusement pour lui, Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule aussitôt.

Le juré principal tourna alors le visage vers eux et Castiel retint son souffle.

\- Pour le chef d'accusation de meurtre au premier degré, nous membres du jury, déclarons l'accusée, Madame Eliza Trenton … non coupable.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander au juré qui venait de parler de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Mais déjà, le juge reprenait la parole.

\- Madame Trenton, vous êtes libre. La séance est levée, lança t-il avant de donner un coup avec son marteau sur son petit socle en bois.

Presque aussitôt, Castiel entendit un cri de joie – peut être celui de Sam mais il n'aurait pas su le dire – et les pleurs des deux enfants d'Eliza qui accouraient dans sa direction avec leur grand mère. Eliza leur sourit puis se leva et prit Sam dans ses bras. Elle le serra longuement contre elle en le remerciant. Castiel les regarda faire avant de se lever à son tour.

Il fut surpris quand Eliza se tourna vers lui pour le prendre également dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout Maître, souffla t-elle dans son oreille.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand chose et que tout le mérite revenait à Sam. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait effectivement beaucoup travaillé sur son dossier.

\- Merci à vous trois, ajouta t-elle en relâchant Castiel. Vous avez sauvé ma vie et celle de mes enfants et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

\- Soyez heureuse, c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons, assura Dean qui semblait le plus à même de parler.

Castiel avait la gorge nouée et Sam semblait totalement bouleversé. Eliza leur adressa un petit signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner avec ses enfants. Sam rassembla alors leurs affaires sur le bureau puis les rangea dans son sac. Ils suivirent ensuite Dean à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience.

\- Vous avez fait du super boulot tous les deux, lança t-il après quelques secondes.

Castiel était encore sous l'effet du verdict et ne trouva pas les mots pour lui rappeler qu'il avait lui aussi participé et qu'il méritait tout autant leurs félicitations. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr que Dean les accepterait. Il ne cherchait pas à tirer la couverture à lui. Il n'avait pas dit cela pour s'entendre ensuite dire la même chose en retour. Il était sincère.

\- Tu avais raison. J'aurais du avoir faire confiance aux jurés. Personne ne pouvait condamner Eliza, assura Sam.

\- Eliza ne méritait effectivement pas de partir en prison. Mais c'est toi qui a su le leur montrer. Ils ne pouvaient plus avoir le moindre doute après t'avoir entendu la défendre comme tu l'as fait durant tout le procès, répliqua Dean.

\- C'est peut être moi qui ai pris la parole mais je n'étais pas seul. On a tous les trois fait du bon travail.

Dean acquiesça alors avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous. C'était votre premier procès et ce n'était définitivement pas une affaire facile. Vous avez su garder votre calme et les idées claires. Vous avez été impressionnant.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à de tels compliments. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé impressionner Dean durant le procès. Pas quand il n'avait jamais pris la parole. Il acceptait toutefois le compliment. C'était un pas de plus vers une embauche définitive.

\- Je suis juste soulagé qu'elle soit libre. Et peut être que cela ne se voyait pas mais j'étais angoissé à l'annonce du verdict. J'ai juste essayé de faire en sorte qu'Eliza ne le sente pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gérer mon stress en plus du sien.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Je l'ai senti bien sûr mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je fais ce métier depuis bien plus longtemps que vous et je continue d'être stressé quand le jury s'apprête à annoncer leur verdict.

Castiel était surpris de l'entendre. Il avait cru que Dean ne doutait jamais de lui. Il répétait continuellement qu'il était le meilleur. Et il avait raison de le penser.

\- Prenez un moment pour savourer votre victoire tous les deux. Je vais retourner au bureau, ajouta finalement Dean.

Castiel n'estimait pas avoir besoin de prendre sa journée ou même quelques heures pour fêter le verdict. Il avait envie de retourner travailler lui aussi. Il voulait se montrer à nouveau utile. Il ne suivit toutefois pas Dean quand il s'éloigna. Il voulait attendre que Sam lui donne le feu vert. Ce que le jeune avocat ne dit pas puisqu'il lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Je sais que vous avez envie de retourner travailler. Et je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. J'aurais juste aimé vous parler quelques minutes si vous le voulez bien.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Peut être Sam souhaitait-il le féliciter à son tour. Ou peut être avait-il un autre dossier à lui confier.

Il se laissa donc entraîner un peu plus loin dans le couloir, loin des gens qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était visiblement important. Et confidentiel.

\- Je veux commencer par vous dire que j'ai moi aussi été impressionné par votre travail et par votre sang froid durant tout le procès. Vos conseils étaient précieux et votre présence m'a énormément aidé.

\- Je n'ai fait que le travail que vous m'aviez demandé de faire.

\- Non. Vous avez fait plus. Vous vous êtes impliqué et vous avez donné de votre temps … plus que ce qui vous était demandé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que d'autres auraient fait à votre place. Et je voulais que vous sachiez que je sais apprécier vos efforts.

\- Je vous suis avant tout reconnaissant de la chance que vous m'avez donné de …

\- Castiel, cette chance, vous l'avez mérité. Vous avez fait en sorte de vous rendre indispensable sur ce dossier. Alors acceptez mes compliments et contentez vous de sourire et de me dire merci.

Castiel sourit alors. Sam lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps et d'enfouir sa main dans sa poche. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger son regard dans celui de Castiel. Visiblement, il avait d'autres choses à lui dire. Et le jeune avocat était prêt à parier que le reste serait moins agréable à entendre.

\- A vrai dire, il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous. Je ne veux pas que vous le preniez mal ou que vous pensiez que je suis en colère contre vous. Et peut être que cela ne me concerne pas vraiment d'ailleurs mais je ressens le besoin d'aborder le sujet avec vous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir commis la moindre bêtise. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter que Sam le réprimande. Il repensa alors à ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt. A ce qu'il avait vu Dean faire et à sa réaction. Il était convaincu que son patron en avait parlé à son frère. Et il avait également la sensation que c'était ce dont Sam voulait discuter à présent.

\- Je vous écoute, lança t-il pour gagner quelques secondes.

Il avait besoin de préparer mentalement ce qu'il allait répondre. Ce qu'il dirait pour justifier sa réaction et cacher à Sam à quel point voir son frère nu l'avait affecté.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de Dean, finit par déclarer Sam.

Castiel s'était heureusement attendu à cela. Il encaissa donc la nouvelle en hochant la tête. Il devait absolument garder son calme. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans sa gorge. Il avait voulu croire que ce problème était derrière lui. Mais de toute évidence, il avait eu tort de le croire réglé.

\- Il m'a tout raconté, lâcha t-il alors. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez surpris avec Matt. Et il semblait penser que vous aviez été … gêné par la situation. Ce qu'il peut comprendre bien sûr. Et ce que je suis tout à fait à même de saisir mais … j'avais tout de même envie d'éclaircir les choses avec vous avant de classer ce dossier.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre qu'il n'avait pas été gêné par la situation. Dean avait senti son malaise. Mais il avait pensé qu'après en avoir parlé avec lui, son patron n'avait pas le moindre soupçon. Il espérait ne pas avoir eu tort sur ce point.

\- Je … commença t-il alors sans trop savoir comment il allait terminer cette phrase.

\- Vous n'avez pas cherché à le surprendre et vous avez fui aussitôt. Je sais. Dean me l'a dit. Il vous croit et je vous crois aussi bien sûr. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas que j'aborde le sujet avec vous. Il pensait que cela vous mettrait plus mal à l'aise encore. Il m'a assuré que vous en aviez discuté et que vous aviez réglé le problème ensemble. Et sans doute n'est ce pas mon rôle de venir le soulever à nouveau. J'avais juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Castiel aurait préféré que Dean n'en parle pas à son frère. Il aurait préféré qu'il tire un trait sur cette histoire. Mais Sam et lui étaient extrêmement proches. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'ils en aient parlé. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne savait juste pas comment réagir maintenant que Sam était également au courant.

\- Matt et lui ont eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Dean travaille beaucoup et ce n'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour son mari quand il passe la majorité de sa journée au bureau. Ça n'excuse bien sûr pas ce qu'il a fait. Coucher avec son mari sur son lieu de travail était une erreur. Je le lui ai dit et il en ait parfaitement conscient. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de vous avoir imposé ça.

\- Il me l'a dit, assura Castiel en espérant clore cette discussion.

Si Sam était là pour s'excuser pour Dean, il perdait son temps. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Et il estimait ne pas avoir le moindre reproche à lui faire. Pas quand il avait profité du spectacle pendant de longues minutes. Pas quand il continuait à penser à son corps nu dès qu'il était seul.

\- Je sais qu'il s'est excusé et ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous parler. Dean … il a eu de la chance vous savez. Il n'a jamais été confronté à quelqu'un d'ouvertement homophobe. A quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas su accepter qui il était. Il pense que les gens autour de lui se fiche de son homosexualité. Que le monde a évolué et que personne ne voit de problèmes avec son choix de vie. Je pense moi que le monde n'a pas suffisamment l'esprit ouvert. Et que si certains ne le disent pas ouvertement, ils n'en pensent pas moins.

Castiel commençait à comprendre où Sam voulait en venir. Dean lui avait posé une question similaire. Le jeune avocat cherchait à savoir si Castiel avait un souci avec le fait d'avoir un patron homosexuel. Ce qui une nouvelle fois était totalement ridicule puisqu'il était gay lui aussi.

\- Ce que je veux savoir c'est si l'homosexualité de mon frère est un problème pour vous. Je veux que vous soyez sincère avec moi. Je ne suis pas en train de vous menacer de vous renvoyer si toutefois vous ne l'acceptez pas. Nous pourrons trouver une solution. Peut être ne plus vous faire travailler avec Dean. Je ne veux pas perdre un avocat aussi brillant que vous. Mais je veux savoir pour m'adapter.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé d'avoir vu juste. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se contenter de lui dire la même chose qu'à Dean. Il était évident que Sam ne se laisserait pas berner. Il devait se montrer honnête avec lui pour le convaincre.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité de votre frère ou avec l'homosexualité en général d'ailleurs, assura t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu pour le moment.

\- Vous ne dites pas ça pour conserver votre poste ? Parce que je vous le répète. Je ne vous renverrais pas pour ça. Vous avez le droit d'avoir vos propres convictions même si je ne les partage pas. Du moment que vous êtes capable de passer outre pour continuer à travailler pour nous, je ne me servirais pas de ça pour vous renvoyer. Mais je veux savoir la vérité.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour vous rassurer ou pour garder mon poste. Je vous dis ça parce que c'est vrai.

Il était évident que Sam continuait à avoir des doutes. Comme Castiel l'avait senti dès le début, il allait avoir besoin de lui prouver en lui disant la vérité. Il espérait que le jeune avocat le garderait pour lui et ne s'empresserait pas ensuite de le raconter à son frère. Il détesterait avoir à en parler avec lui ensuite.

\- Sam, écoutez. Je suis … je suis gay moi aussi. Je ne l'ai pas dit à votre frère parce que j'avais peur que cela le mette mal à l'aise ou le pousse à se faire des idées sur la raison de ma présence au moment où … où il était avec son mari. Mais je suis gay. Et c'est pour ça que son homosexualité n'est définitivement pas un problème pour moi.

Sam l'observa une seconde avant de se détendre pour de bon, cette fois convaincu. Castiel soupira alors longuement, soulagé. Il avait une nouvelle fois évité la catastrophe.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir … je n'aurais probablement pas du insister. J'aurais du vous faire confiance mais … quand il s'agit de mon frère, je ressens le plus souvent le besoin de le protéger et cela me pousse à faire des choses ou dire des choses que je regrette ensuite.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Sam. Ce n'est pas un secret. Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits parce que je ne ressens pas le besoin de me justifier et parce que je n'en tire aucune fierté particulière mais si on me pose la question alors je le dis sans hésiter.

\- Je le garderais pour moi si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il préférait que Dean ne le sache pas. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- J'aimerais assez que vous n'en parliez pas à votre frère. Je sais qu'il n'en aura probablement pas grand chose à faire mais … je ne voudrais pas qu'il puisse penser que je l'observais ou … que ce que j'ai surpris ait pu m'affecter d'une quelconque façon.

Sam l'observa alors longuement. Visiblement, ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait perturbé. Castiel aurait du se taire et retourner au bureau. Il venait peut être de se créer un problème après en avoir réglé un.

\- Je ne le lui dirais pas.

\- Merci Sam. Aviez vous autre chose à me dire ou puis-je retourner au bureau ?

Le jeune avocat sembla hésiter une seconde. Castiel avait terriblement envie de prendre la fuite. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et Sam et pouvoir penser à autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas tourner les talons sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation.

\- Bien sûr mais j'ai une dernière chose à ajouter, lança Sam.

Castiel lui fit alors signe de parler de la main. Son cœur battait à nouveau trop vite dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir de la sueur perler à son front. Il avait été stupide.

\- Dean n'a pas conscience de l'effet qu'il a sur les gens. Il n'a pas le moindre doute sur ses talents d'avocat mais il … j'ai vu plusieurs hommes et plusieurs femmes tomber sous son charme sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il a toujours manqué de confiance en lui sur ce point. Et cela le conduit parfois à manquer de tact ou de délicatesse avec ceux qui sont victimes de … de son charme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi vous me dites tout ça, répliqua Castiel.

Sam n'était pas stupide et sur ce point, il semblait bien plus lucide que son grand frère. Il avait clairement senti que Castiel ne lui disait pas tout concernant l'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Il espérait maintenant que cela ne poserait aucune problème entre eux.

\- Je le dis juste parce que c'est vrai. Et parce que j'ai la sensation que c'est quelque chose que vous aviez besoin d'entendre. Ne vous méprenez pas sur moi Castiel. J'aime mon frère de tout mon cœur. Il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Mais je sais aussi reconnaître ses défauts et ses erreurs. Et je détesterais le voir briser le cœur de quelqu'un à nouveau.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me brise le cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes gay tous les deux que je vais …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je vous tiendrais probablement le même discours si vous étiez une femme. Je cherche juste à vous avertir. Dean a toujours eu de l'effet sur les gens et parce qu'il ne le voit pas, il arrive qu'il leur fasse du mal sans le vouloir. Je détesterais perdre un avocat de votre talent à cause de ça.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses sentiments naissants pour son patron se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait un objectif et il comptait bien faire en sorte de l'atteindre. Il n'était plus un adolescent uniquement guidé par ses hormones. Il était adulte et parfaitement en mesure de gérer une attirance physique.

\- Je vous promets de faire attention. Mais je vous le répète. Ce ne sera jamais un problème pour moi. Je suis avec vous parce que je veux réussir et faire carrière dans votre cabinet. C'est la seule chose que j'ai en tête depuis que j'ai débuté mes études. Le reste n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

\- Parfait alors. Je vous fais confiance. Et je suis désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet avec vous. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ma curiosité et garder tout ce que nous nous sommes dit pour vous.

Castiel ne comptait pas l'évoquer avec Dean. Il ne mettrait jamais Sam en porte à faux de la sorte. Et il refusait également d'aborder ce sujet avec son patron à nouveau. Il préférait tout faire pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

\- Je ne lui en parlerais pas, assura t-il alors.

Sam le remercia d'un sourire puis lui signifia qu'il en avait fini. Castiel tourna alors les talons et reprit le chemin du bureau. Il était conscient d'avoir évité une nouvelle fois la catastrophe. Mais il savait également qu'il avait éveillé les soupçons de Sam. Il était prêt à parier que le jeune avocat garderait un œil sur lui à présent. Il allait devoir faire en sorte de le rassurer. Et pour cela, il devait oublier ce qu'il avait vu et être capable d'affronter Dean sans y repenser constamment. Il devait agir comme si de rien n'était et comme s'il était réellement passé à autre chose. Il en allait de son avenir au sein de cabinet. Il n'avait pas menti à Sam sur ce point. Il voulait se faire une place parmi eux. Il voulait construire sa carrière auprès d'eux. Et il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il allait réussir. Point final.


	8. Erreur

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 avec un jour de retard. Mille pardons. Hier je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Human de Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Chapitre 8 : Erreur**

 _« Quel homme est sans erreur ? Et quel roi est sans faiblesse ? »_

 _Voltaire_

Depuis leur victoire retentissante au tribunal, Castiel avait la sensation de flotter. Il ne touchait plus terre. Il se sentait tout puissant. Il était conscient de ne pas être le seul responsable de cette victoire mais il savait également qu'il y avait contribué. Il avait aidé le grand Sam Winchester à triompher. Il avait participé à cette affaire sans être considéré comme inférieur ou comme un simple assistant. Il avait tenu un rôle important et il avait la sensation que la fierté qu'il en avait retirée durerait éternellement.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses faciles à son retour au bureau. Il repensait constamment au moment fatidique où le jury avait annoncé le verdict. Aux quelques secondes qui avaient suivi. A la joie d'Élisa. A sa façon de le remercier comme s'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Aux félicitions de Dean et Sam. Il avait choisi de faire du droit pour vivre de tels moments. Et c'était mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là. C'était plus fort. Il voulait continuer à éprouver cette sensation jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière. Mais pour cela il devait continuer à faire ses preuves et gagner sa place dans le cabinet. Il avait toutefois du mal à se concentrer sur son objectif quand il se sentait euphorique la moitié du temps.

Il avait fêté cette victoire avec Meg. La jeune femme avait insisté pour l'entraîner dans leur restaurant préféré pour célébrer sa première victoire. Il n'aimait pas sortir en semaine quand il avait besoin de se lever tôt pour aller travailler. Il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à lui dire « non ». Pas quand elle semblait presque aussi heureux que lui de le voir sortir victorieux de ce combat.

Le lendemain, en plus d'être déconcentré par se souvenirs du procès, il était épuisé. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il était presque sûr que tous ses collègues l'avaient remarqué. Il fit en sorte d'éviter Crowley pour ne pas que cela se retourne contre lui plus tard et resta derrière son bureau toute la matinée, le nez dans un nouveau dossier confié par un avocat du cabinet.

Il était heureusement relativement simple. Leur client était accusé de fraude fiscale et Castiel devait trouver un moyen de le défendre. Il était clairement coupable mais plaidait l'erreur et l'oubli plutôt que la volonté de cacher son argent à l'état. Castiel aurait probablement choisi une autre défense et tenté d'obtenir un marché avec l'accusation. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir les convaincre d'offrir à leur client la possibilité de payer sa dette et une amende en plus contre l'abandon des charges. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé et il ne comptait pas prendre d'initiatives.

Il prenait des notes quand la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sam après leur victoire lui revint en tête brusquement. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas y penser jusque là. Il ne voulait pas laisser les propos du jeune avocat le perturber dans son travail et mettre à mal sa relation avec Dean. Il les avait rangés dans un coin de son esprit en priant pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas le hanter. Cela n'avait tenu que quelques jours.

Il avait menti à Sam. Il l'avait fait pour se protéger. Il avait juré que Dean n'avait aucun effet sur lui et que ce à quoi il avait assisté ne l'avait pas perturbé. Il avait également avoué qu'il était gay. Il continuait de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur. Il était convaincu que cela finirait par se retourner contre lui.

Cette conversation aurait pu sembler anodine si il n'avait pas été attiré par Dean. Il aurait pu l'oublier facilement et passer à autre chose sans y repenser ensuite. Mais les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer éternellement. Il n'avait plus seulement de l'admiration pour Dean. Il ne le voyait plus uniquement comme un avocat brillant. Comme un éventuel mentor. Il était attiré par lui. Il le trouvait sexy, intelligent et drôle. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer les images de lui entièrement nu de sa tête. Il avait même commis l'erreur de se masturber en pensant à lui plusieurs fois. Il était coupable de toutes ces choses et il avait pourtant assuré l'inverse à Sam. Ce que ce dernier lui avait expliqué sur l'effet de son frère sur les gens s'appliquait parfaitement à lui. Il devait se montrer méfiant. Il devait garder ses distances et ne penser qu'au travail. Ou il risquait de tout gâcher. Et de finir avec le cœur brisé.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir toutes ces idées en tête quand il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son travail. Il aurait été préférable que tout lui revienne à l'esprit quand il était seul chez lui et suffisamment en sécurité pour laisser la panique le gagner. Que cela lui arrive au travail était catastrophique. Car en plus de sa fatigue évidente, il était presque sûr que son angoisse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de mentir convenablement à nouveau.

Il partit se chercher un café pour tenter de se changer les idées. Quand il revint au bureau avec sa tasse, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Il tenta de passer outre et finit par y parvenir partiellement après une heure à se montrer totalement inefficace.

Gabriel lui proposa de déjeuner avec lui mais Castiel préféra refuser, prétextant qu'il avait trop de travail. Il était convaincu que son nouvel ami l'interrogerait sur ce qui le perturbait autant et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à lui mentir à lui aussi. Il resta donc au bureau à travailler sans relever le nez de ses notes.

Il finit par mettre un terme à son rapport en fin d'après midi. L'avocat qui lui avait confié le dossier sembla satisfait par son travail mais ne l'invita pas à l'accompagner à son rendez vous avec leur client. Castiel fit en sorte de masquer sa déception et retourna à son bureau sans ajouter un mot. Il pria ensuite pour qu'on ne lui demande rien d'autre pour la journée. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Meg. Il avait envie de se coucher et d'oublier tout le reste pour quelques heures.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas cette chance. Peu avant dix neuf heures, Rowena vint le trouver avec un dossier épais qu'elle jeta sans ménagement sur son bureau. Castiel leva alors le yeux vers elle, surpris.

\- Crowley a besoin que vous étudiez ce dossier pour lui. Il a besoin d'une réponse demain matin à la première heure.

Vu l'épaisseur du dossier en question, Castiel était convaincu d'en avoir pour plusieurs heures. Il fit toutefois mine d'être intéressé.

\- Une réponse sur quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- C'est vous l'avocat ici. Pas moi.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit de plus ?

\- Juste de vous donner le dossier et de vous préciser qu'il avait besoin d'un compte rendu pour demain matin. Bien sûr, si vous voulez plus de précisions, je peux lui demander de venir vous voir en personne. Je doute juste qu'il soit vraiment ravi de perdre du temps à vous tenir la main quand il attend de vous que vous fassiez vos preuves.

La menace était claire et Castiel le prenait au sérieux. Il était également suffisamment confiant pour se sentir à la hauteur. Il n'insista donc pas et laissa Rowena repartir sans lui poser plus de questions. Il ouvrit ensuite le dossier et commença à l'étudier.

Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de documents à lire et il n'en était pas à la moitié quand Gabriel se leva de sa chaise à côté de lui.

\- Je te souhaiterais bien une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas quitter le bureau de si tôt alors … je vais me contenter de te souhaiter bonne chance.

Castiel releva le nez de ses documents et sourit à son collègue. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer lui aussi chez lui mais il était également content d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Un dossier sur lequel se concentrer et qui lui éviterait de penser à Dean ou à Sam. Il avait également une chance de prouver ses compétences à Crowley. Il ne comptait pas la laisser lui échapper.

\- Il est fort probable que je passe la nuit ici mais c'est pour la bonne cause non ?

\- Bonne cause et Crowley font rarement bon ménage mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Gabriel rassembla ses affaires et passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Si tu as sommeil et que tu veux faire une petite pause, le canapé dans la salle des archives est particulièrement confortable.

Castiel sourit à son conseil avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main quand il s'éloigna. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le dossier confié par Crowley. Gabriel avait raison sur un point. Il était évident qu'il ne travaillait pas pour la bonne cause. Il était question d'un groupe pharmaceutique particulièrement puissant et qui faisait face à un recours collectif en mesure de les ruiner. L'idée était de les aider à stopper ce processus. De trouver un arrangement que leur adversaire jurerait bon tout en leur donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient gagné. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de défendre une firme aussi puissante face à leurs victimes quand il était évident qu'ils étaient coupables sur toute la ligne. Le médicament qu'ils avaient vendu avait causé des séquelles chez la quasi totalité de leurs clients. Certains avaient perdus la vie. D'autres luttaient encore contre la maladie. Et la société ne se souciait que de son argent. De sa réputation. Castiel aurait nettement préféré être de l'autre côté. Il avait presque envie de bâcler son travail pour que Crowley échoue ensuite. Mais son travail et son poste au sein du cabinet étaient en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il se força donc à travailler sur une défense. A définir un montant acceptable. Devant un tribunal, les victimes pourraient probablement obtenir une centaine de millions et faire ainsi couler la société. Castiel devait trouver un moyen de leur faire accepter une indemnité moindre tout en les convaincant qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Tout en les persuadant qu'ils gagnaient en acceptant cette somme.

Quand il eut fini de lire tous les documents, la nuit était tombée et il n'avait même pas pris la moindre note utile. Il n'avait jamais travaillé sur un tel dossier, pas même à l'université quand on les forçait à prouver leur capacités lors de faux procès. Il avait besoin d'étudier le mécanisme des recours collectifs pour se rafraîchir la mémoire et en connaître les moindres étapes. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il allait commencer par mettre la main sur plusieurs précédents pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en tirer à moindre frais.

Les bureaux étaient vides à cette heure ci mais Castiel se souvenait encore parfaitement de la dernière fois où il avait cru être seul au cabinet. Il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Il remonta le couloir sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux bureaux qu'il croisait et prit la direction de la bibliothèque en tentant d'échafauder un plan convenable pour les clients de Crowley.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se disait ou même reconnaître qui parlait mais il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute. Et le bruit provenait de la salle des archives. Castiel y jeta un coup d'œil, curieux. Il aurait été facile d'ignorer ce qu'il entendait et de partir s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête. Il n'entendrait plus rien avec la porte fermée et il pourrait se concentrer sur son dossier. Mais une nouvelle fois, sa curiosité était piquée et elle était l'un de ses principaux défauts. Il s'approcha de la porte sans réellement s'en rendre compte et tendit l'oreille.

Il reconnut rapidement la voix de Dean. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce que son patron disait mais il était évident qu'il était furieux. Il semblait se retenir de crier. Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'espionner une dispute conjugale. Il espérait que la personne avec laquelle Dean se disputait n'était pas son mari. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la porte. Elle était entrouverte et Castiel fut enfin en mesure de comprendre certains des mots prononcés. De toute évidence, Dean tentait de se défendre. Il faisait face à une accusation quelconque et il cherchait à prouver qu'il était innocent. Castiel se tourna de sorte à pouvoir voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fut surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam. C'était donc avec lui que Dean se disputait. Pas avec son mari. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient se disputer aussi violemment. Pas quand ils semblaient continuellement proches. Mais cette fois, il y avait clairement un problème entre eux. Dean se défendait et Sam était celui qui portait les accusations. C'était évident dans leur posture. Le plus jeune des deux frères était penché sur son ainé et ce dernier semblait plier sous le poids de son regard et de ses accusations.

Castiel aurait probablement du partir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et il n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir. Il était peut être question de travail ou de quelque chose de personnel. Dans tous les cas, il se ferait certainement virer s'il était surpris là.

Il allait tourner les talons quand une idée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit, l'immobilisant aussitôt. Il était peut être question de lui. Dean avait peut être découvert que Sam lui avait parlé. Et ce dernier avait alors commencé à l'accuser de ne pas être capable de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. Il finirait par avouer que Castiel était gay et il serait dans une position délicate. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était question de lui. Il devait se préparer si tel était le cas.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour en entendre plus.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute Sam. Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où mon propre frère … celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde ne serait pas de mon côté.

\- Je suis de son côté Dean mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. C'est ce qu'on dit à nos clients à chaque fois. Soyez honnête avec nous si vous voulez nous voir mentir pour vous. On doit toujours être prêt.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas mon avocat. Tu es mon frère. Et tu ne devrais pas me demander de te dire la vérité, tu devrais prendre ma défense et me croire incapable d'un tel acte.

Sam ne répondit rien et Castiel sut alors qu''il s'agissait d'une erreur. Dean allait en tirer les mauvaises conclusions et la dispute escaladerait aussitôt. Il détestait l'idée qu'ils puissent se brouiller sans pouvoir les aider à trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils avaient fondé ce cabinet ensemble. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci pour le vote de confiance Sammy, lança finalement Dean.

\- Oh je t'en prie … ne fais pas comme si je venais de te trahir. Je prendrais ta défense sans hésiter contre quiconque viendra ici t'interroger mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne sais pas qui dit la vérité dans cette histoire.

\- Tu devrais le savoir. Tu … si les rôles étaient inversés, je ne te poserais même pas la question. J'attendrais le procureur de pied ferme pour t'innocenter sans même te demander si ses propos sont vrais ou non.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. S'il était question de la venue du procureur alors la situation était grave. Et il n'était certainement pas question de lui. Il aurait du partir maintenant qu'il avait la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il n'en avait toutefois pas envie. Car Dean était visiblement menacé et il avait envie de l'aider.

\- Et je le ferais dès que tu m'aurais dit si oui ou non, tu as fait ce qu'il t'accuse d'avoir fait.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

\- Alors autant signer tes aveux immédiatement parce que refuser de répondre revient à admettre que tu es coupable et on le sait tous les deux.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il pouvait sentir la situation dégénérer. Dean avait peut être commis quelque chose de grave. Un délit ou un crime qui impliquait l'intervention du procureur. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il serait ensuite condamné et radié du barreau. Castiel refusait catégoriquement que cela arrive. Pas s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il pouvait comprendre la position de Sam. Il était honnête et ne défendait que ceux dont il était convaincu qu'ils étaient innocents. Et cela s'appliquait à son frère également. Mais il avait tort. Dean avait besoin de son aide et il devait la lui donner.

\- Je me trouverais un autre avocat, conclut Dean après quelques secondes. Ou je me défendrais seul. C'est préférable.

Castiel secoua la tête. L'idée de Dean était stupide. S'il choisissait de se défendre seul alors le procureur s'en servirait contre lui. Il utiliserait le refus de Sam de l'aider pour l'enfoncer un peu plus encore. Ils devaient lui faire face ensemble. Et il allait les en convaincre même si cela impliquait qu'ils sachent qu'il les écoutait.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la salle. Presque aussitôt, les regards des deux frères se posèrent sur lui. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et se força à les regarder tour à tour.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je vous ai entendu vous disputer et je … j'aimerais assez vous aider.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement plus surpris que furieux d'être ainsi interrompu. Sam, de son côté, semblait en colère.

\- Vous étiez en train de nous espionner ? Demanda t-il alors.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non. J'étais en chemin pour la bibliothèque quand je vous ai entendu. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce dont il s'agit mais il était évident que vous ne parveniez pas à vous entendre et … je pense qu'il est stupide de vous disputer quand vous avez besoin de faire front ensemble.

\- On se passera de vos conseils Monsieur Novak, répliqua Sam.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous avez besoin de mes conseils. Et peut être de mon aide. Écoutez je … je sais que je risque mon travail en me mêlant de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais … il est évident que la situation est grave et … vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Je propose la mienne c'est tout.

Dean finit par poser ses yeux sur Sam.

Peut être ne doutera t-il pas de mon innocence lui ? Lança t-il.

\- Je ne doute pas de ton innocence. Je te demande juste de me dire si les accusations sont justifiées ou non.

\- Ce qui revient au même et tu le sais.

Castiel fit un pas dans leur direction. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il aurait pu partir à cet instant précis sans qu'aucun des deux frères ne le remarque. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Ils tournaient en rond et perdaient du temps. Il était grand temps que quelqu'un les aide à y voir plus clair. Cette dispute ne les menait à rien.

\- De quoi êtes vous accusé exactement ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il était préférable de poser directement la question que d'attendre qu'on le lui dise. Il était évident que Sam n'avait pas envie de lui en parler et Dean était trop furieux contre son frère pour se montrer lucide. Castiel était le seul dans la pièce à avoir les idées claires. Il devait prendre les choses en main et prier ensuite pour que cela ne lui coûte pas sa place.

\- Vous avez conscience que votre comportement pourrait être perçu comme de l'insubordination ? Et me pousser à vous renvoyer sur le champ ? Répliqua Sam en le dévisageant.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que oui, il en avait conscience et qu'il était désolé de l'entendre. Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça suffit Sam. Il veut nous aider … non, il veut m'aider et je refuse que tu le retiennes contre lui. Pas quand tu refuses d'en faire de même. Sa présence ne te plaît peut être pas mais j'exige qu'il reste. Je me fiche qu'il ait pu nous écouter ou non. On a besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Que cela te plaise ou non.

Sam grimaça alors mais finit par hocher la tête, donnant son accord à son frère. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupire de soulagement. Il ne perdrait pas sa place ce soir. Dean était de son côté et il avait vu juste. Son aide était la bienvenue. Il avait toutefois besoin d'en savoir plus sur les accusations auxquelles Dean devait faire face s'il voulait réellement se montrer utile. Il allait poser la question à nouveau quand Sam reprit la parole.

\- Le procureur nous a contacté en fin d'après midi pour nous parler d'un ancien dossier que Dean a traité il y a … six mois environ si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il était question d'un rachat de société par l'un de nos clients. Il a choisi cette entreprise en particulier parce qu'elle s'effondrait sur les marchés financiers et qu'elle ne valait plus grand chose. Il a réussi à la redresser et a finalement vendu ses actions à un prix que beaucoup jugerait indécent.

Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait paraître illégal. C'était ce que Dean faisait à longueur de journée. Il aidait des hommes riches à le devenir plus encore. Il s'enrichissait aussi au passage. Il était doué. Et si beaucoup pouvait jugeait son travail immoral, il n'était en rien illégal. Il y avait nécessairement quelque chose que Sam ne lui avait pas encore dit.

\- Dean a gagné une jolie somme au passage aussi bien sur le rachat que sur la revente. Et ce n'est pas un crime je sais … sauf qu'un nouvel élément est venu compliquer l'affaire. Le procureur a appris d'une source anonyme que le client de Dean avait été informé par l'un des membres du conseil de la société achetée des informations confidentielles qui n'avaient pas été divulguées aux autres investisseurs potentiels. Des informations concernant la mauvaise santé financière de la société et concernant sa chute prochaine à la bourse. C'est ce qui a motivé son rachat et c'est là dessus que le procureur compte jouer.

Castiel comprenait mieux à présent. Le client de Dean s'était rendu coupable d'un délit d'initié et c'était un délit passible d'une condamnation. Mais si son patron n'était pas au courant de ce fait, il n'était pas responsable.

\- Il faudrait que vous ayez été complice de ses agissements pour être inquiété. Si vous n'avez fait que le conseiller sans savoir qu'il avait obtenu ces informations illégalement alors vous ne risquez rien, déclara t-il un peu bêtement.

Sam et Dean devaient le savoir. Il ne faisait que pointer l'évidence. Mais il avait parler sans réfléchir. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne serait pas retenu contre lui ensuite.

\- Le problème est que selon le procureur, j'étais au courant de ses agissements. J'avais été soit disant averti de la fuite des informations par un mémo envoyé au cabinet avant que je n'assiste mon client dans l'opération. J'aurais du le dénoncer aux autorités. Ils veulent me faire tomber pour complicité et pour avoir délibérément caché des preuves de sa culpabilité. Ce que je n'ai pas fait bien sur, assura Dean en dévisageant son frère.

Sam ne le regardait pas mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que cette dernière phrase lui était adressé. La tension était palpable entre eux et Castiel était incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont une preuve de ce qu'ils avancent ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Ils ont le mémo et … ils ont la signature de Dean dessus. Ils veulent s'en servir contre lui … prouver qu'il a bien eu connaissance de ce document.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez jamais eu entre les mains ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais eu non. Je ne suis peut être pas irréprochable mais je suis honnête. Il est possible que je n'ai pas lu ce document à l'époque et qu'il ait fini classé dans le dossier quelque part dans cette pièce. Peut être ai je commis l'erreur de ne pas y prêter attention. Le dossier me semblait simple et je n'ai pas … je n'ai peut être pas été suffisamment attentif. Mais une chose est sûr, je n'étais pas au courant.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il disait vrai. Il ne le voyait comme quelqu'un de malhonnête. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre ce genre de risques pour réussir.

\- Il y a deux options … soit vous avez effectivement eu ce document entre les mains mais vous n'avez pas pris le temps de le lire et l'avez classé ici sans l'étudier ce qui vous rend coupable de négligence mais certainement pas de complicité … soit ce document est un faux et quelqu'un cherche à vous faire tomber.

\- Vous pensez donc qu'il n'existe pas de troisième option ? Demanda Dean en souriant.

\- Une troisième option ? S'étonna Castiel.

\- Que je puisse être coupable de ce dont ils m'accusent ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il savait que cela ne lui ferait probablement pas gagner de points avec Sam mais il était honnête. Il était convaincu de l'innocence de son patron. Il aurait aimé que Sam le soit aussi.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est évident. Et je suis convaincu que nous sommes en mesure de le prouver. Si ce document se trouve dans ces cartons quelque part alors vous pourrez plaider la négligence … vous pourrez également faire analyser votre signature pour être sûr qu'elle n'a pas été falsifié. Si le document n'est pas là alors cela pourrait jouer en votre faveur. Vous devriez également parler à la personne qui prétend vous avoir mis au courant … voir si elle a réellement adressé ce document au cabinet.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement impressionné. Et satisfait d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté. Sam, de son côté, semblait toujours aussi furieux.

\- Merci de me croire innocent Castiel. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela me rassure de me sentir soutenu, assura Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais de te soutenir … juste que j'avais besoin que tu m'assures que tu n'avais rien fait.

\- Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre Sam … pas quand cela pourrait me coûter ma carrière et m'envoyer en prison.

\- Tu aimes gagner Dean. Tu l'as dit toi même à plusieurs reprises. Tu es capable de tout pour t'assurer la victoire.

\- Capable de tout du moment que c'est légal. C'était sous entendu et tu le sais parfaitement.

Castiel pouvait sentir la tension monter entre eux à nouveau. Il avait la sensation d'être de trop. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette dispute. Il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir un camp ou à prendre la défense de Dean devant son frère. Il voulait juste l'aider à prouver son innocence. Pas seulement parce que perdre l'un de des associés principaux risquait de faire couler le cabinet et lui faire perdre son emploi mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était convaincu que Dean n'avait rien fait. Et cela signifiait que quelqu'un cherchait à le faire tomber. Ils allaient devoir enquêter là dessus quand ils auraient réglé le reste.

\- Certains de tes clients sont loin d'être irréprochables et tu le sais. Tu l'ignorer la majorité du temps parce que tu aimes l'idée de gagner plus que tu aimes le droit et la loi dans son ensemble. Tout ceci est un jeu pour toi. Et tu as toujours adoré tricher quand on jouait tous les deux.

Dean ricana alors pendant quelques secondes. De toute évidence, il trouvait les propos de son frère totalement ridicules. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Parce que j'ai triché au Monopoly quand j'avais douze ans, tu crois que je pourrais mentir et cacher des informations capitales … me rendre coupable d'un délit juste pour gagner à nouveau ?

Il s'interrompit pour se passer une main sur le visage avant de reprendre la parole presque aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte à quel point ce que tu dis est ridicule ? A quel point c'est injuste et cruel également ? Je respecte la loi Sam. Je l'ai toujours respecté. Et peut être que gagner me motive à faire de mon mieux … peut être que mener des négociations est ce qui me plaît le plus et que cela m'amuse … peut être que faire gagner des millions à mes clients est ce qui me motive à venir travailler chaque jour mais cela ne fait pas de moi un criminel. Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais. Et je pensais sincèrement que mon petit frère … celui que j'ai pratiquement élevé et aidé à rejoindre Harvard serait le premier à le savoir … le premier à me défendre et à crier au scandale mais à la place … à la place c'est un de mes employés … quelqu'un que je connais à peine et qui ne travaille pour moi que depuis quelques jours qui vole à mon secours. C'est … je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce que ton comportement m'inspire.

Sam eut alors la décence de paraître désolé. Il avait sans doute conscience d'avoir été trop loin. D'en avoir trop dit. Il était probable qu'il ne pense pas tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son frère et la peur vous faisait souvent faire des choses stupides. Mais il avait blessé son frère et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- J'ai sans doute été trop loin. Je ne pensais pas … je sais que tu n'es pas un criminel et je sais tout ce que je te dois. Je suis juste … j'ai peur Dean. Je ne sais pas comment … je suis perdu et … mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par les excuses de son frère. Castiel était sûr qu'il finirait par les accepter. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour oublier le mal que Sam venait de lui faire. Pour panser la plaie et aller de lavant. Il était préférable qu'ils en restent là et qu'ils s'accordent un peu de temps avant de se réconcilier.

\- Sam, je crois qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux que tu partes maintenant. Rentre chez toi. Dors et … prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Je ne dis pas que je refuse ton aide si toutefois tu voulais me l'offrir et je ne dis pas que je suis toujours en colère contre toi mais … je suis blessé et tu sais que cela risque de me pousser à dire moi aussi des choses que je ne pense pas. On devrait en rester là pour ce soir et en discuter à nouveau demain matin.

Sam ne semblait clairement pas enchanté à l'idée de laisser son frère. Il pensait probablement que cela revenait à l'abandonner à son sort. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire et il le savait. Il finit donc par hocher la tête pour signifier à son frère qu'il était du même avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? Tu devrais rentrer aussi. Parler de tout ça à Matt et … te reposer. Le procureur ne sera là qu'en fin de journée demain et on aura tout le temps de fouiller ces cartons. Je suis sur que Kevin et Jo accepteront de nous aider.

Il avait volontairement exclu Castiel de la liste des personnes prêtes à leur donner un coup de main. Il était évident qu'il était en colère contre lui. Castiel allait avoir besoin de se faire pardonner. Peut être lui suffirait-il de trouver la preuve de l'innocence de Dean pour regagner sa confiance. Il ferait tout pour y parvenir dans tous les cas.

\- Matt est sorti avec des amis et je doute qu'il rentre cette nuit. Je … de toute façon, je refuse de faire peser ce poids sur ses épaules. Les choses sont … elles sont suffisamment compliquées comme ça. Je préfère qu'il reste en dehors de tout ça.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. S'il avait été à la place de Dean, il aurait tout confié à son mari. Le fait qu'il choisisse de rester silencieux était la preuve que leur mariage battait sérieusement de l'aile. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en réjouir.

\- Tu vas rester seul ici toute la nuit à fouiller dans ces cartons ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Et puis je ne suis pas seul. Castiel est là.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas …

\- Sam, stop. Laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi.

Sam semblait vouloir protester mais il n'en fit rien. Il sentait que son frère était sérieux et il ne voulait pas plus que lui une nouvelle dispute sur les bras. Il lui sourit donc, lui serra l'épaule une seconde puis quitta la pièce. Castiel le regarda sortir avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il n'était pas sûr que sa présence soit réellement désirée. Son patron avait peuT être juste prétendu cela pour réconforter son frère et le pousser à partir. Il était sans doute préférable qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Je sais que vous avez sans doute … vous n'êtes certainement pas resté au bureau juste par plaisir et je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous … enfin si vous retourniez à ce que vous faisiez avant de nous surprendre mais je … je vous avoue que j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide si je dois fouiller dans tous ces cartons.

Castiel n'avait jamais entendu Dean aussi peu sûr de lui même. Il ne l'aurait même jamais imaginé douter ainsi autant. Il bafouillait et ses joues étaient sensiblement rouges. Il était mal à l'aise. Sans doute n'aimait il pas l'idée de demander de l'aide. Il n'avait très certainement pas l'habitude.

\- Je … je ne mentais pas quand je disais vouloir vous aider. Et je … de toute façon, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Enfin si bien sûr, j'ai … j'ai toujours un dossier à … mais ça peut attendre. Je peux vous aider pendant quelques heures.

\- Et travailler ensuite sur votre dossier ? Cela signifierait que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je … vous n'avez pas à … ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais en vous demandant de ne pas compter vos heures. Vous avez le droit de rentrer de temps en temps … même si ce n'est que pour vous changer.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il estimait le devoir. Il le faisait avant tout parce qu'il en avait envie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec Dean. Il n'était pas uniquement motivé par l'envie de l'aider. Il aimait également l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Même s'il n'aurait pas du. Et même si le dossier que Crowley lui avait confié était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prétexté et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait lui rendre un compte rendu convenable le lendemain.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé de rester et je ne le fais pas seulement pas marquer des points. Je suis avocat et je le suis devenu parce que je voulais aider les innocents. Vous êtes innocent. Et vous avez besoin d'aide. C'est une motivation suffisante non ?

Dean lui sourit avant de déboutonner sa chemise au niveau de ses poignets pour remonter ses manches.

\- C'est une excellente motivation et franchement … vous entendre dire que vous avez souhaité devenir avocat pour aider les gens et pas uniquement pour l'argent ne fait que me conforter dans ma décision d'accepter votre aide. Parce que je ne vous paierais pas pour le service rendu.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour. Castiel rit une seconde, amusé et soulagé de voir que les choses étaient normales entre eux après l'autre soir. Il fut distrait une seconde par la vision des avant bras de son patron. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cette partie du corps d'un homme mais chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilé par Dean le fascinait. Et il ne réussit même pas à se sentir coupable.

\- Je peux vous confier quelque chose Castiel ? Demanda finalement Dean après quelques secondes le tirant de ses songes.

Il hocha la tête aussitôt en reportant son attention sur le visage de son patron.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je suis … je vous avoue que je suis content de voir que les choses ne sont pas … bizarres ente nous après ce à quoi vous avez assisté l'autre soir et je … j'avais l'impression que vous faisiez en sorte de m'éviter ces derniers jours. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si c'était le cas. Vous avez le droit d'être mal à l'aise mais je … enfin ce que je cherche à vous dire c'est merci … merci de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Castiel sourit à nouveau. De toute évidence, son attitude n'était pas passé inaperçue. Il avait effectivement cherché à éviter Dean. Pas parce qu'il avait été gêné par ce qu'il avait vu mais parce qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances pour tenter d'oublier ce à quoi il avait assisté.

\- J'en déduis que tout va bien entre nous, conclut Dean.

\- Tout va bien oui. Il n'y a aucun problème et je … je ne cherchais pas à vous éviter. Je pensais juste que vous risquiez d'être … mal à l'aise ou gêné. Ce que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être. Enfin … je me suis trompé visiblement et j'en suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. On oublie alors ?

Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Malheureusement, il doutait de pouvoir effacer les images de sa tête aussi facilement. Dean avait toutefois besoin d'être rassuré et Castiel se sentait dans l'obligation de lui donner ce don il avait besoin.

\- On oublie, confirma t-il dans un sourire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les rayons des archives et soupira longuement. Il y avait des centaines de cartons à fouiller. Ils allaient probablement y passer la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de travailler sur son compte rendu et Crowley aurait alors une excuse pour ne pas appuyer sa candidature lors de son évaluation. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas abandonner Dean maintenant qu'il lui avait promis vouloir l'aider. Son patron était sa priorité. Il songerait au reste le lendemain.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites à cet instant précis. Ça vous nous prendre des heures … probablement toute la nuit. Et je sais que vous avez du travail. Qui vous a confié le dossier sur lequel vous travailliez ce soir ?

\- Crowley, souffla Castiel en baissant les yeux.

Dean grimaça une seconde avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- OK, vous ne pouvez définitivement pas ne pas travailler dessus ce soir. Je le connais. Il vous a probablement demandé de lui rendre vos conclusions demain matin à la première heure. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait avec tous les nouveaux. Il veut juste voir si vous êtes prêt à passer la nuit ici pour lui donner ce qu'il vous demande. Et je ne vous laisserais pas échouer.

\- Parce que vous vous souciez de mon avenir ?

\- Et parce que j'adore prouver à Crowley qu'il a tort. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je le respecte en tant qu'avocat. Il est excellent. Sans doute l'un des meilleurs. Mais humainement parlant, il est … exécrable. Je le sais.

Castiel se demanda alors si c'était uniquement pour cela que Crowley n'avait toujours pas son nom sur le mur à côté de celui de Dean et Sam. Probablement. Les deux frères semblaient du genre à ne pas se soucier du talent d'avocat de celui ou celle qui serait amené à s'associer à eux. Ils s'appuyaient avant tout sur les qualités humaines pour faire leur choix. Il aimait l'idée.

\- Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Nous allons consacrer les deux prochaines heures à votre dossier. Je vous aiderais à rédiger vos conclusions de la meilleure manière possible de sorte à ce que Crowley soit impressionné. Puis nous commencerons à fouiller dans les cartons.

\- Est-ce qu'obtenir votre aide ne revient pas à tricher ? Crowley veut me tester moi et je … je ne voudrais pas l'impressionner avec un travail qui ne serait pas le mien.

\- Je ne vous propose pas de tout faire à votre place … juste de vous aider. Peut être de répondre à vos questions et de vous indiquer les documents à consulter. Je ne dirais rien à Crowley.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de dire « non ». Il devait absolument terminer son travail avant d'envisager d'aider Dean. Et que son patron soit là pour l'orienter dans la bonne direction était le seul moyen d'y arriver. Il finit donc par hocher la tête pour donner son accord à Dean. Ce dernier sourit à son tour avant de lui indiquer la porte du menton. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux pour réussir. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que cela suffise. Pour qu'il ne passe pas tout son temps distrait par la proximité de Dean. Il allait devoir passer outre. Il espérait juste en être capable.


	9. Confidences nocturnes

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire. Chapitre 9 déjà. Le temps passe vite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, petit tête à tête entre nos deux héros.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'être fidèles !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Fix you de Coldplay**

 **Chapitre 9 : Confidences nocturnes**

 _« Un homme puissant flatte plus son interlocuteur par une confidence que par un compliment. »_

 _Maurice Druon_

Ils avaient commencé par travailler ensemble sur le dossier confié par Crowley. Comme il le lui avait assuré, Dean n'avait pas donné toutes les réponses à Castiel. Il ne lui avait pas non plus mâché le travail ou dicté ce qu'il convenait d'écrire. Il semblait parfaitement maîtriser le sujet. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des recours collectifs par le passé. Il avait su les court-circuiter rapidement. Et sans jamais faire perdre plus d'argent à ses clients qu'ils n'étaient prêts à en donner. Il se contenta de donner à Castiel quelques pistes de recherches et de lui indiquer les livres à consulter, la jurisprudence à lire. Il lui apporta également un dossier similaire traité par Crowley quelques années plus tôt pour l'aider à se faire une idée sur ce qu'il devait dire.

Après deux longues heures passées à lire, prendre des notes et faire des calculs, Castiel avait enfin terminé son compte rendu. Dean lui proposa de le relire puis, après avoir reçu l'accord du jeune avocat, le félicita sur son travail et sur ce qu'il avait estimé comme chiffre raisonnable. Il semblait convaincu que Crowley serait satisfait par son travail. Castiel n'en était pas aussi sûr mais il n'avait pas plus de temps à accorder à ce dossier. Il le rangea donc soigneusement puis se leva de sa chaise et s'étira longuement.

Quand il reporta son attention sur Dean, ce dernier le regardait. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Ou même pourquoi il semblait ne pas réussir à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire et de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Parfois l'ignorance était préférable.

Ils retournèrent à la salle des archives après avoir rangé les livres consultés et commencèrent à fouiller dans les cartons. Il y en avait des centaines et Castiel savait que la tâche s'annonçait longue et rébarbative. Il était toutefois suffisamment déterminé pour ne pas se soucier d'y passer toute la nuit.

Travailler ainsi avec Dean était agréable. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était incroyablement attiré par son patron mais aussi parce que ce dernier s'avérait être drôle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais par moment, Dean lançait une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois.

Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose d'ordinaire entre un patron et son employé. Ils n'étaient pas amis et ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose l'un de l'autre. Mais Castiel se sentait à l'aise avec Dean. Il était content d'avoir proposé son aide.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il sentit son estomac se torde dans son ventre, réclamant de la nourriture. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner et il était probablement déjà tard. Il n'osait pas demander à son patron de faire une pause. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter une heure pour manger. Castiel allait devoir ignorer sa faim et se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Dean était à côté de lui en train de fouiller un carton, assis par terre, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui quand l'estomac de Castiel se fit à nouveau entendre. Le bruit arracha un petit rire à Dean. Castiel sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir et il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Mais son patron avait une autre idée en tête. Il lui proposa aussitôt de commander quelque chose. Castiel accepta sans protester mais insista pour qu'ils ne passent que peu de temps à manger.

Dean finit par commander une pizza. Le livreur leur apporta un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Dean se chargea de la payer avant d'inviter Castiel à s'installer sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit un peu pus tôt. Le canapé était effectivement incroyablement confortable. Pendant une seconde, il s'imagina allongeant Dean dessus puis prenant place sur lui. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir une réaction inappropriée quand son patron était assis à côté de lui, suffisamment proche pour que son parfum emplisse les narines de Castiel.

Dean avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate. Il avait également détaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il semblait relaxé et calme. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire face à de terribles accusations le lendemain. Castiel admirait son self contrôle. Il le trouvait courageux.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant les premières minutes. La pizza était délicieuse et Castiel savourait le fait de pouvoir enfin remplir son estomac capricieux.

Il avait eu peur d'être mal à l'aise en passant autant de temps seul avec l'objet de ses désirs et de ses fantasmes. Il était surpris de constater que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il se sentait bien. Dean était son patron bien sûr. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'en donnait pas l'impression. Ils étaient juste deux collègues travaillant côte à côte sans qu'aucun lien de subordination ne vienne rendre les choses bizarres. Castiel savait bien que cela ne durerait pas. Demain – ou plutôt dans quelques heures puisque minuit était passé – Dean redeviendrait son patron. Il serait à nouveau celui qui aurait le destin professionnel de Castiel entre ses mains. Mais pour le moment, Castiel refusait d'y penser.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui rompit le silence en premier. Il ne prit pas la parole pour discuter travail. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie non plus de parler à nouveau de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il choisit à la place de demander à Castiel s'il était intéressé par le football ou un quelconque autre sport. Castiel dut admettre qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé le sport en général même s'il lui arrivait d'aller courir le matin pour se maintenir en bonne forme. Dean sembla surpris et se lança dans un argumentaire vantant les mérites des sports collectifs et du basket-ball en particulier. Il avait plusieurs joueurs célèbres parmi ses clients et semblait plutôt proche d'un dénommé Kobe Bryant que Castiel ne connaissait même pas de nom.

Le jeune avocat n'avait jamais aimé entendre quelqu'un parler de sport. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt et s'ennuyait le plus souvent parce qu'il était incapable de participer à la conversation. Mais avec Dean c'était différent. Il était passionné et ces arguments étaient logiques. Son enthousiasme était communicatif et Castiel avait presque envie de donner au basket une chance. Il allait l'avouer à son patron quand le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à vibrer sur la petite table devant eux. Castiel vit aussitôt le nom de Matt s'afficher et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Son estomac se tordit une nouvelle fois mais pour une autre raison que la faim. Il détourna les yeux alors que Dean répondait à son mari.

\- Hé bébé tout va bien ?

Castiel détesta l'entendre prononcer ce petit surnom. Il trahissait l'amour qu'il avait pour son mari. Son affection pour celui qui partageait sa vie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir quitter la pièce mais il était presque sûr que Dean prendrait cela comme la preuve qu'il avait un problème avec sa sexualité. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas. Il aurait juste préféré que son patron ne soit pas marié.

\- Je suis toujours au travail. Oui je … non juste un dossier un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais au début. Rien de grave.

Dean s'interrompit alors. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si mentir à son mari lui posait réellement problème ou non. Son visage ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Je pense que je vais rester ici toute la nuit. Reste chez Aaron si tu veux. Est-ce que tu t'amuses au moins ?

Dean hocha alors la tête en entendant la réponse de son mari. Il sourit ensuite.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques. Mais je suis sûr que tes amis sauront te changer les idées. On se voit demain de toute façon ou plutôt ce soir d'ailleurs. D'accord ? Je … oui bien sûr. Toi aussi. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, Dean raccrocha son téléphone et le reposa doucement sur la table devant lui. Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou même s'il devait prendre la parole. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été le témoin de quelque chose de personnel et d'intime et il se détestait pour la jalousie qui montait en lui. Les derniers mots prononcés par Dean résonnaient à ses oreilles. « Je t'aime ». Sam lui avait confié que la mariage de son frère était compliqué et que Matt et lui avaient quelques problèmes. Mais il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient encore énormément. Castiel aurait du être content pour lui. A la place, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu.

\- Il a l'air de s'amuser, finit par déclarer Dean d'un air songeur.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que son patron attendait une quelconque remarque de sa part. Il semblait s'être parlé à lui même. Il était peut être juste soulagé de voir que son mari ne l'attendait pas chez eux. Qu'il ne se languissait pas de son retour. Il se sentait probablement moins coupable de passer sa nuit au bureau du moment que Matt s'amusait de son côté.

\- Et c'est probablement préférable non ? Je veux dire … depuis qu'on est marié, il a passé un nombre incalculable de nuit à m'attendre à l'appartement sans rien pour se distraire. Il a fini par se faire des amis. Il … il a le droit de passer du temps avec eux.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Dean avait un problème avec le fait que son mari passe autant de temps avec ses amis. Pas parce qu'il voulait le savoir sagement assis dans leur appartement à l'attendre mais parce que quelque chose clochait chez les personnes en question. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas lui demander de précisions. Ce n'était clairement pas sa place de l'interroger sur sa vie de couple.

\- Et je sais qu'ils ne font rien de mal. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de boire un verre dans un bar et de discuter de tout et de rien. Matt … il travaille dans une galerie en centre ville et s'il adore son travail, il n'a pas réellement réussi à tisser des liens avec ses collègues. Aaron était un client et … ils ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Les mêmes passions. Et les mêmes goût en matière d'art. Il peut parler de ce genre de choses avec lui. Je ne suis pas vraiment … je ne suis pas un grand amateur d'art moi même et même si je fais en sorte de m'intéresser à ce qu'il me dit sur le sujet, je ne peux pas vraiment participer à la conversation. Et c'est … enfin je suis heureux pour lui qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour partager tout ça.

Castiel pouvait clairement sentir que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Si Dean était effectivement soulagé de savoir son mari entouré, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir qu'il pouvait autant s'amuser sans lui. Peut être était il jaloux de ne pas pouvoir être celui avec qui il partageait cette passion. Peut être avait il peur de le perdre à terme.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose que j'ai le droit de vous demander mais … est-ce que vous … enfin vous n'avez pas l'air réellement … heureux ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Castiel eut alors peur qu'il s'énerve contre lui et lui demande de se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Il en aurait eu le droit après tout. Mais à la place, Dean finit par soupirer longuement. Il semblait las et épuisé. Résigné.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je … je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un mari possessif parce que je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas ce que je suis mais … je suis … parfois il m'arrive d'être inquiet. J'ai la sensation que quelque chose cloche et je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi exactement.

Castiel en avait une vague idée mais il ne voulait pas la partager avec son patron. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire qu'il était clairement jaloux des amis de son mari. Il aurait aimé que Sam soit là à sa place. Le frère de Dean aurait été plus en mesure de l'aider à faire le point sur ce qu'il pensait et ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- J'aime mon mari Castiel. Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur. J'aimerais pouvoir … parfois j'ai la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas être le mari que je pourrais être. De ne pas lui donner tout ce qu'il est en droit de demander.

\- Peut être qu'il s'agit là d'un sentiment normal. C'est la preuve que vous tenez à lui et que vous souhaitez le meilleur pour lui. C'est … je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de normal quand on est marié depuis un petit moment. Quand on doit gérer une carrière en parallèle.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur leur couple pour aider son patron convenablement. Il ne pouvait que lui servir des platitudes qui n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

\- Peut être est-ce quelque chose de normal quand on est marié depuis dix ans ou plus mais Matt et moi … nous ne sommes mariés que depuis deux ans et nous devrions … ça ne devrait pas être déjà aussi compliqué. Je crois me souvenir que les premières difficultés n'apparaissent pas avant la septième année. C'est une sorte de point de passage selon les statistiques et … enfin pour nous c'est … je suis juste inquiet. Et je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Vous n'en avez probablement pas grand chose à faire.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Si son patron ressentait le besoin de parler, il était tout à fait prêt à l'écouter. Il continuait d'être jaloux. Il aurait aimé être celui pour qui Dean s'inquiétait autant. Mais il savait passer outre ses sentiments pour lui venir en aide. Il regrettait juste de ne pas savoir comment en faire plus.

\- Les statistiques ne sont rien de plus qu'une moyenne faite par des gens qui ne voient que les chiffres et pas … pas tout le reste. On ne peut pas résumer les relations humaines par des nombres. Il y a bien d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte. Et je … si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez continuer à me parler. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour vous aider mais je sais écouter.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il paraissait plus vieux que ses trente ans à cet instant précis. Un peu comme si un point énorme pesait sur lui et le faisait vieillir rapidement. Castiel avait envie de le réconforter. Peut être de le prendre dans ses bras en lui jurant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Je crois que j'ai juste peur de le perdre, finit par admettre Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel l'avait compris bien avant de l'entendre mais il savait que son patron avait besoin de le dire à haute voix pour l'assimiler.

\- On a toujours été inséparable. On était … on avait besoin l'un de l'autre … constamment. Chaque seconde passée loin de lui était … insupportable pour moi. J'avais envie de passer tout mon temps avec lui. Et je suis presque sûr que c'était réciproque à l'époque. On faisait l'amour pendant des heures. On discutait de tout et de rien. On riait ensemble et on faisait des projets pour l'avenir.

Castiel sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se tendre en entendant Dean lui parler ainsi de son mari. De leur couple. De leur vie sexuelle. Il aurait aimé vivre ça. Pire encore, il aurait aimé vivre ça avec Dean. Il tenta d'ignorer cette idée pour se concentrer sur ce que son patron lui disait.

\- Je peux sentir qu'il m'échappe. Il … il n'est plus vraiment le même ces derniers temps. C'est comme si … comme s'il avait changé. Je … parfois, je ne le reconnais plus. C'est difficile à expliquer et je sais bien que ça doit vous donner l'impression que je lui reproche tout ce qui ne va pas entre nous mais … c'est tout l'inverse en fin de compte. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Que je n'ai pas été assez présent. Je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir quand il a commencé à s'éloigner. Et j'ai peur qu'il soit aujourd'hui trop tard pour le ramener.

Castiel fut tenté une seconde d'aller dans le sens de son patron et de lui dire qu'il était peut être effectivement temps d'envisager une séparation. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. C'était uniquement ce dont il avait envie. Et ce n'était pas juste de lui faire ça. Il choisit donc de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour se montrer le plus honnête possible. Dean avait besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin de comprendre que rien n'était perdu. Car c'était ce que Castiel pensait sincèrement. Il n'était jamais trop tard. Tant que Matt ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il souhaitait le quitter, il avait encore une chance d'arranger les choses. Il lui suffisait de faire en sorte d'être plus présent pour lui. D'être un meilleur mari en quelque sorte. Même si cela impliquait qu'il mette sa carrière et sa vie professionnelle entre parenthèses pour un moment. Tout était question de savoir quelle était sa priorité. Ce qu'il voulait le plus sauver.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas un expert en matière de relations amoureuses et je n'ai jamais été marié mais … je crois au contraire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Vous aimez votre mari et je suis convaincu qu'il vous aime également. Il ne serait pas venu au cabinet l'autre soir s'il se fichait de vous … il ne vous aurait pas non plus appelé ce soir pour savoir comment vous alliez s'il ne tenait plus à vous. Il vous aime et … du moment que vos sentiments sont toujours là, vous pouvez encore arranger les choses.

Dean l'écoutait avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées. Castiel n'aurait jamais imaginé donner des conseils amoureux et certainement pas à son patron. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Je pense que ce dont Matt a besoin pour le moment, c'est … de vous. C'est d'avoir la sensation qu'il compte plus que votre travail. Que vous avez envie que les choses s'arrangent et que vous êtes prêt à lui consacrer plus de temps. Je pense que vous lui manquez et … peut être pourriez vous passer un peu moins de temps au bureau et plus de temps avec lui … le cabinet ne va pas s'effondrer brusquement si vous partez plus tôt. Je ne vous dis pas de tout abandonner pour ne plus vous consacrer qu'à lui … juste de … de faire des horaires raisonnables et de rentrer à l'heure pour pouvoir dîner avec lui et discuter de sa journée. Oui … je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup ça.

Castiel s'interrompit alors et laissa le temps à Dean d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il lui faisait une leçon de morale. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'estimait pas que Dean avait mal agi ou qu'il était le méchant dans cette histoire. Mais il avait commis une erreur. Et il n'était pas trop tard pour la corriger. Il devait juste s'en donner les moyens.

\- Donc selon vous, je devrais faire un choix entre mon travail et mon mari ? Demanda Dean visiblement déçu.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais de toute évidence, il avait du mal s'exprimer. Ou Dean n'avait pas compris le sens de son petit monologue.

\- Non pas du tout. Personne ne devrait sacrifier l'un pour l'autre d'ailleurs. Il existe des milliers de personnes qui cumulent les deux sans aucun problème. Non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous devriez peut être … passer moins de temps au bureau et plus avec lui. Peut être diminuer vos heures de présence. Prendre un jour de congé dans la semaine ou juste … vous pourriez emmener vos dossiers chez vous. Vous pourriez travailler de là bas parfois. Histoire d'être présent et … c'est juste un conseil.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est sans doute un bon conseil … et c'est sans nul doute ce que je devrais faire oui. Mais … j'aime mon travail Castiel. J'aime ce cabinet et j'aime … j'aime être là. Je ne passe pas toutes ces heures ici par obligation mais parce que c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire. Vous avez raison bien sur. Je suis convaincu que Matt serait heureux de me voir plus souvent et je suis également convaincu que cela nous aiderait à arranger les choses. Mais je … mon Dieu, je sais que ce que je vais dire va sans doute vous paraître horrible mais … je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir passer plus de temps chez moi et moins ici.

Castiel était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Choqué même. Car cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que son patron avait dit jusque là. S'il voulait réellement sauver son couple, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de faire cet effort. Même en sachant qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule chance de sauver son couple. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement envie d'arranger les choses avec Matt. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais c'était l'impression que Dean lui donnait. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour réellement comprendre. Heureusement pour lui, Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il reprit la parole rapidement.

\- La première fois où j'ai vu Matt à université, j'ai été … fasciné. Totalement bouleversé. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Confiant. Extraverti. Indépendant et insouciant. Il se fichait de ses études et même s'il avait des notes convenables, il n'étudiait que très peu. J'ai été attiré par lui sans doute en grande partie pour ça … et un peu aussi parce qu'il était incroyablement sexy. Je l'ai invité à sortir et on ne s'est plus quitté ensuite. Je lui ai appris à être un peu plus sérieux et il m'a appris en retour à l'être un peu moins. On se complétait parfaitement. On était déjà différent à l'époque mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Je voulais faire ma vie avec lui. Je voulais fonder une famille à ses côtés et le reste ne semblait plus avoir aucune importance.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde. Castiel était envieux et jaloux. Il aurait aimé avoir ce type de relation avec quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé être celui par qui Dean était autant fasciné. Il devait juste accepter l'idée que cela ne serait jamais le cas.

\- Quand j'ai commencé à travailler, la réalité est venue me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas ne pas me concentrer uniquement sur ma carrière pendant les premières années. Je crois que je l'avais toujours su. Je voulais être le meilleur et cela impliquait que je fasse en sorte de le devenir. A cette époque, Matt et moi vivions ensemble. Ça a été difficile pour lui. Mais la concurrence était rude dans mon précédent cabinet. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai donc commencé à cumuler les heures. Je ne rentrais plus et on ne passait plus aucun moment ensemble. Il a fini par me quitter. J'étais totalement dévasté.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau, le visage grave et les yeux tristes. Il était évident que repenser à cette époque le faisait souffrir. Castiel détestait le voir ainsi.

\- Je l'aimais trop pour ne pas me battre pour le récupérer. J'ai fini par le convaincre que les choses changeraient. J'ai fondé ce cabinet en partie pour lui. Je pensais qu'être mon propre patron serait plus simple. Que j'aurais plus de temps à lui consacrer. Quand il a été évident que ce n'était pas le cas, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Je pensais … je voulais l'épouser. Je le voulais sans doute depuis le premier jour. Mais j'ai choisi de le faire à ce moment là parce que je pensais que cela réglerait tout. Une fois Matt rassuré sur mes sentiments, il ne me quitterait plus. J'ai cru que cela suffirait. Les premiers temps, c'était parfait. On passait plus de temps ensemble et tout était redevenu comme avant. Et puis le travail m'a totalement absorbé à nouveau et … nous en sommes revenu au point de départ. Sauf que cette fois, je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir la force de me battre pour le récupérer … l'envie de faire tous ces sacrifices pour sauver mon couple.

Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde que son patron aimait toujours son mari. Mais ses sentiments avaient changé avec le temps. Il semblait convaincu que l'issue était inévitable et s'il semblait triste, il n'était pas pour autant dévasté comme il aurait du l'être. Comme il l'avait été lors de leur première séparation.

\- Quand je suis avec lui, c'est … ce n'est plus comme avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand les choses ont changé entre nous mais plus le temps passe et plus je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Nous ne sommes plus réellement un couple. Nous sommes … nous sommes amis bien sûr et nous nous aimons énormément. Mais nous ne vivons plus ensemble … nous cohabitons. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux de ce mariage. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisage de vivre avec l'homme qui partagerait ma vie.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir pour rassurer Dean ou pour le contredire sur ce point. Pour lui dire que cela pouvait toujours changer. Il n'était pas sûr que son patron attendait de lui quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une oreille attentive. Il choisit donc de se taire et de le laisser continuer à parler.

\- Il y a des moments bien sûr où les choses sont … comme avant. De rares instants où je retrouve l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a presque dix ans. Dans ces moments là, je me jure de tout faire pour que cela dure mais ensuite … l'instant passe et je renonce. L'autre soir au bureau … quand vous nous avez surpris … c'était un de ces moments. Mais il a découlé d'une dispute et si le sexe était génial, ce n'était que ça justement … du sexe. Je veux plus. Je voudrais retrouver ce que nous avons eu à une période mais je ne sais plus si c'est avec Matt que je veux le vivre.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se décider à enfin prendre la parole à son tour. Dean semblait épuisé par son long monologue et enfin prêt à entendre son employé lui donner son opinion sur tout ce qu'il lui avait confié.

\- Je crois que la question que vous devriez réellement vous poser est celle de savoir si oui ou non vous l'aimez toujours. Si c'est le cas, alors je pense sincèrement que cela vaut la peine de vous battre … de faire quelques sacrifices. Quad on trouve la bonne personne, on ne doit surtout pas la laisser nous échapper.

Il détestait avoir à dire tout ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir conseiller à Dean de quitter son mari et de demander le divorce. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait d'autres options. Qu'il y avait probablement d'autres hommes avec qui il pourrait faire sa vie et être heureux. Peut être même lui suggérer de regarder autour de lui et de poser enfin les yeux sur lui. Mais si c'était effectivement ce dont il avait envie, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Et il voulait se montrer honnête avec Dean.

\- Bien sur, c'est très certainement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment peut on savoir si on aime toujours une personne quand on a vécu dix ans avec elle ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la réponse à cette question mais elle reste celle que vous devez vous poser. Demandez vous s'il vous manque toujours autant quand il n'est pas avec vous. Demandez vous si vous ressentez toujours la même joie en le voyant. Demandez vous si vous pourriez envisager de vivre sans lui à vos côtés. Je crois que ce serait un bon début.

Dean hocha la tête à son tour mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant probablement à répondre à toutes ces questions avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Castiel était sûr que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour une telle introspection. Il était fatigué et sans doute angoissé par ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Mais il ne se voyait pas le lui dire.

Après de longues minutes, Dean finit par se racler la gorge puis par prendre une longue inspiration qu'il relâcha doucement par le nez. Il se passa ensuite la main sur le visage avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Il semblait toujours aussi triste mais il semblait également avoir pris une décision. Castiel était sincèrement curieux de savoir laquelle. Il avait presque envie de croiser les doigts pour que son patron ait choisi de quitter son mari. Il se sentait coupable pour ça. Il se détestait un peu de le souhaiter avec autant de force.

\- J'aime Matt. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Mais je crois que mes sentiments … je ne pense plus être amoureux de lui comme je l'étais avant. Et peut être est-ce normal en fin de compte. Les sentiments changent quand on vit longtemps avec quelqu'un. La passion du début disparaît et on s'installe dans une routine. Peut être est ce ce que toutes les personnes mariées finissent par ressentir. Mais ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ce que je veux moi. Et je crois sincèrement que Matt mérite mieux. Il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Quelqu'un qui ressentira toujours la même passion. Il mérite de trouver un homme qui aura conscience de la chance qu'il a de l'avoir dans sa vie. Je ne suis plus sûr d'être cet homme.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé en l'entendant. Il savait que se réjouir ainsi du malheur de quelqu'un n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il voulait être. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne savait pas comme ressentir autre chose.

\- Et je pense sincèrement … non je sais que Matt ressent la même chose de son côté. Il m'aime. Il me le dit suffisamment souvent pour que je n'en doute pas. Mais il ne me regarde plus de la même façon qu'avant. Il … c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai eu la sensation qu'il avait changé. Il est toujours le même homme. Mais ses sentiments pour moi ne sont plus les mêmes. Et sans doute cela devrait-il me rendre triste. Je devrais avoir le cœur brisé et .. je devrais courir le chercher pour lui demander de m'aimer à nouveau comme un fou. Mais je pense qu'on a le droit d'aspirer à mieux l'un comme l'autre.

Dean semblait plus nostalgique que triste à présent. Il semblait également résigné. Castiel avait envie de poser la main sur la sienne ou de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais une nouvelle fois, il savait que ce n'était clairement pas approprié. Il se sentait flatté que son patron lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour se confier ainsi à lui. Il se sentait honoré. Mais il comptait bien rester à sa place. Il refusait d'outrepasser les limites de ce qui était convenable entre un patron et son employé.

\- On devrait probablement envisager de se séparer. Peut être pas de divorcer tout de suite. Je ne veux pas agir trop rapidement. Mais je pourrais aller vivre chez Sam quelques temps pour voir. Je suis convaincu qu'être loin de lui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. A déterminer enfin si je peux envisager ma vie sans lui ou si au contraire je veux vraiment le récupérer.

Castiel trouvait effectivement que l'idée avait ses mérites. Dean l'avait dit lui même. Matt et lui s'étaient installés dans une forme de routine qui ne les aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps pour savoir si oui ou non leur vie de couple leur manquait.

\- Je finis parfois par me demander si ce n'est pas l'idée d'être en couple qui me plaît autant. Si ce n'est pas l'idée d'être marié que j'aime plus que Matt. Tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à cette question, je refuse de prendre une quelconque décision.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Dean avait pris sa décision et il semblait déterminé à suivre son plan.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais être célibataire à nouveau. Je ne l'ai plus été depuis dix ans et … vivre seul me fait un peu peur. Je n'ai jamais réellement su m'occuper de moi même … ne pas avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller. J'ai toujours admiré ceux qui en étaient capables. Les gens indépendants et pour qui être seul revient à être libre.

Castiel n'avait de son côté jamais été en couple. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour donner son opinion sur ce point. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était amoureux. Quand on était en couple. Il préférait donc ne rien dire. Mais Dean reprit la parole rapidement.

\- Avez vous déjà été amoureux Castiel ? Je … je ne devrais probablement pas vous poser la question et vous auriez parfaitement le droit de ne pas me répondre mais je dois vous avouer que je suis curieux. Vos conseils étaient … plutôt excellents et je me demande s'ils vous viennent de votre expérience personnelle ou non. Je … désolé, c'est indiscret de ma part.

Castiel n'avait aucun problème à l'idée de répondre à son patron. Il n'avait pas honte de la façon dont il avait choisi de mener sa vie. Il estimait ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour se sentir complet. Et après tout ce que Dean lui avait confié, il estimait que son patron avait le droit de lui poser une telle question.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. J'ai eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Je n'ai même jamais été vraiment en couple.

Dean fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Il semblait surpris de l'entendre et Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi étonnant. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas être vexé par la réaction de son patron.

\- Peut être n'avez vous juste pas trouver la femme parfaite … celle qui vous fera changer d'avis et envisager de fonder une famille.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Les propos de Dean n'était pas idiot. Ils étaient même plutôt sensé. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse trouver la bonne « femme » était risible. Et il était sans doute grand temps pour lui d'expliquer à son patron pourquoi. Dean avait été honnête avec lui. Il avait ouvert son cœur sans craindre le moindre jugement de sa part. Il méritait que Castiel en fasse de même avec lui.

\- Sans doute n'ai je pas trouvé la bonne personne oui … mais je doute que cela soit une femme.

Dean ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Il était sans doute trop fatigué ou juste trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes pour se montrer lucide. Castiel choisit donc de l'aider en se montrant plus clair.

\- Je suis gay. Je … je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant parce que je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez vous faire des idées sur … enfin sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir mais je … oui je suis gay. Alors si je dois faire ma vie avec quelqu'un un jour, ce ne serait certainement pas une femme et c'est pour ça que je … enfin voilà. Je voulais vous le dire.

\- Je … je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sembliez aussi vexé que je puisse sous entendre que mon homosexualité soit un problème pour vous. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé à me le dire. Je peux vous garantir que cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de vous et enfin … désolé.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucun problème à parler de son homosexualité. Il n'en avait pas honte. Et il refusait que cela soit un problème dans sa vie. Il était ce qu'il était et il ne comptait pas changer pour satisfaire ceux qui étaient trop intolérants et stupides pour l'accepter tel qu'il était.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça ne change pas grand chose à ce que je vous ai dit. Ça ne rend en rien caduque la certitude que j'ai qu'il vous suffirait de trouver la bonne personne. Peu importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

\- Peut être … ou peut être que je ne suis juste pas fait pour être en couple. Pour le moment, je ne veux penser qu'à mon travail et à ma carrière. Je ne cherche pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ou à tomber amoureux. Et si toutefois je trouve l'homme de ma vie, je ne le repousserais pas. Mais je ne vais pas multiplier les sorties et les rendez vous dans l'espoir de croiser sa route. Ça devra attendre.

Dean sourit. Castiel était presque sûr que son patron aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière et adopter le même comportement que lui au même âge. Cela lui aurait évité d'avoir autant de questions à se poser maintenant. Cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à songer au divorce. Mais il ne regrettait sans doute pas pour autant d'avoir rencontré Matt. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble. C'était évident. Ils garderaient dans tous les cas de bons souvenirs de leur vie ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas si certaines personnes sont faites pour être en couple ou non. Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne ainsi. Et je crois que votre opinion changerait si vous tombiez amoureux. Je pense d'ailleurs sincèrement que vous avez tout pour plaire à n'importe quel homme. Vous êtes intelligent. Vous êtes gentil et vous savez écouter. Vous ferez une carrière brillante et vous avez le sens de la justice. Vous êtes également extrêmement séduisant. Cela fait de vous le candidat idéal si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

Entendre Dean lui dire ainsi qu'il le trouvait séduisant était incroyablement agréable pour Castiel. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu de complexes mais il ne se trouvait pas non plus particulièrement bel homme. A vrai dire, il ne se posait jamais trop la question. Et s'il savait qu'on pouvait trouver quelqu'un séduisant sans pour autant avoir envie de lui sauter dessus aussitôt, il aimait penser que Dean n'aurait pas été totalement opposé à l'idée de l'embrasser ou de faire l'amour avec lui si la situation avait été différente. Il sourit.

\- Merci pour le compliment, souffla t-il alors.

Dean lui sourit à son tour. Puis, à la grande surprise de Castiel, il posa une main sur sa joue, ses longs doigts effleurant son cou juste sous son oreille. Il sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce geste. Il était toutefois incapable de demander des explications. Incapable également de bouger. La main de Dean était chaude et douce contre sa joue. Il avait envie de tourner le visage pour embrasser sa paume. Mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean. Son patron se penchait doucement dans sa direction, ses yeux rivés sur la bouche de Castiel. Il semblait songer à … non Castiel devait probablement rêver ou se faire des idées.

\- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit Castiel. Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un de bien, ajouta finalement Dean.

Il continua à se pencher dans la direction de Castiel et sans réellement le vouloir, ce dernier ferma les yeux, convaincu que son patron allait l'embrasser. Il aurait du le repousser. Il était vulnérable et bouleversé. Et il était marié. Il ne devait pas en profiter. Mais il voulait savoir quel goût avaient ses lèvres. Il voulait en connaître la texture. Il voulait pousser sa langue dans sa bouche et venir chercher la sienne.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Castiel sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il frissonnait. Il sentait la sueur perler à son front. Après un moment, il sentit enfin le souffle de son patron contre sa bouche entrouverte. Il allait l'embrasser. Il pouvait le sentir.

\- Je … Castiel, je suis désolé, finit par lancer Dean après quelques secondes.

Le jeune avocat rouvrit alors les yeux et vit que son patron avait reculé. Remit de la distance entre eux. Il lui avait également lâché la joue. Le moment était passé. Ils ne s'embrasseraient pas. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il refusait de s'interposer entre son patron et son mari. Il refusait d'être l'autre homme. Il secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je … vous êtes fatigué. Nous le sommes tous les deux et dans ces circonstances, rien de ce que nous avons fait ce soir ne peut être retenu contre nous.

\- Vous parlez comme un avocat, répliqua Dean en souriant.

\- Sans doute parce que j'en suis un.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant quelques secondes. Ils semblaient tous les deux gênés mais également déterminés à ne pas laisser cet instant de faiblesse s'immiscer entre eux. Ils hochèrent finalement la tête en même temps comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse. Puis Dean se leva du canapé brusquement.

\- On devrait probablement se remettre au travail ! Lança t-il.

\- On devrait oui, jeta Castiel ne se levant à son tour.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors pour retourner fouiller des cartons chacun de leur côté. Castiel pouvait encore sentir la main de Dean sur sa joue. Son souffle sur sa bouche. Il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser. Mais il était également soulagé. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour ne pas ajouter un baiser dans l'affaire. Il allait mettre ce moment de faiblesse sur le compte de la fatigue et passer à autre chose. C'était définitivement la meilleure chose à faire.


	10. Complications

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 avec un jour de retard. A ma décharge, hier, j'avais des rdvs sur Lyon et je ne suis rentrée que tard. Je vous avoue que j'étais épuisé et que je n'avais pas la force de relire le chapitre et de le poster. Bref, désolée.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Castiel doit gérer l'après presque baiser et la situation au cabinet.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne journée et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Half life de Duncan Sheik**

 **Chapitre 10 : Complications**

 _« La simplicité que je recherche est tout à côté de la complication et cette frontière est si mince, si fragile. »_

 _Keato_

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du moment où ils avaient manqué de s'embrasser. De cet instant fugace où Castiel avait senti le souffle de Dean sur les lèvres. Où il avait fermé les yeux et prié pour que son patron l'embrasse enfin. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet. Dean était bouleversé et n'avait pas les idées claires. Castiel était épuisé et bien trop attiré physiquement par son patron pour ne pas être tenté. Ils n'avaient pas à s'excuser. Ils n'avaient pas à débattre de ce qui aurait pu arriver ensuite. Ce presque baiser avait été une erreur. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient conscience d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe et savaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre que cela ne devait surtout jamais se reproduire.

Ils continuèrent donc à fouiller dans les cartons jusqu'au petit matin. Ils ne dormirent pas. Ne parlèrent que très peu. Et quand les premiers employés arrivèrent au bureau, ils étaient toujours dans la salle d'archive, bredouilles et totalement à bout de force.

Dean suggéra à Castiel de rentrer chez lui dormir quelques heures mais le jeune avocat devait se rendre à son rendez vous avec Crowley. Il voulait également continuer à aider Dean ensuite. Peut être jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans les cartons au cas où ils soient passés à côté du document.

Dean finit par renoncer à le convaincre. Castiel rejoignit la salle de repos dans laquelle il avala trois cafés et une barre de céréales avant de faire un tour dans les toilettes pour s'assurer qu'il était à peu près présentable. Il avait laissé Dean avec son frère, Jo et Kevin pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec eux. Mais Crowley l'attendait et il ne pouvait pas être en retard.

Il rendit son rapport avec la boule au ventre et les mains qui tremblaient. Dean lui avait assuré la veille que son compte rendu était excellent. Il l'avait cru sur le moment. Mais les doutes étaient revenus. Il espérait que Crowley saurait reconnaître la qualité de son travail. Qu'il saurait se montrer objectif et juste malgré sa désapprobation quant à son recrutement.

Il laissa le temps à l'avocat de lire le document. Il le laissait consulter ses propres notes et refaire quelques calculs. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Crowley lui adressa un large sourire en hochant la tête. De toute évidence, il avait fait du bon travail. Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir des compliments. Et pourtant, Crowley s'empressa de lui en faire. Il semblait particulièrement joyeux ce matin. De bonne humeur là où il n'avait pas décroché le moindre sourire lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Castiel était presque sûr que la qualité de son travail n'était pas la seule raison de son bonheur apparent. Mais il ne posa pas la question. Il était juste soulagé de ne pas l'avoir déçu.

Il fut ensuite libéré et retourna aussitôt voir Dean. Il était dans son bureau avec Sam. Les deux frères semblaient s'être réconcilié ou au moins avoir mis leur différend de côté pour préparer la venue du procureur. Castiel proposa de retourner aider Kevin et Jo à fouiller les archives. Ce que Dean accepta en le remerciant à nouveau pour son aide.

Ils repassèrent tous les cartons en revue sans trouver le document. Kevin prit même le temps de vérifier tous ses mails et tout son bureau. Ils fouillèrent également celui de Dean. Mais quand le procureur arriva enfin au cabinet, ils n'avaient rien. Et si Castiel avait initialement pensé que c'était une bonne chose. Une preuve que Dean n'avait jamais eu le document entre les mains, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Le rendez vous fut une catastrophe. Castiel ne fut pas invité à y participer puisque Sam avait été désigné pour représenter son frère mais Kevin l'autorisa à écouter la conversation grâce à son téléphone. Comme il lui avait expliqué le premier jour, Dean laissait l'interphone branché pour que son secrétaire puisse entendre ce qu'il disait dans le bureau et ainsi l'aider à se souvenir de tout. Si Castiel continuait de trouver cela étrange, il était content que cela soit le cas à cet instant précis.

Quand Sam avança le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le document, le procureur s'empressa de le contrer en prétendant que Dean avait parfaitement pu le détruire pour faire disparaître la preuve. Castiel aurait probablement du y penser. Et s'il continuait à être convaincu de l'innocence de Dean, il devait reconnaître que cela avait du sens. Ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose.

Sam finit par demander au procureur de leur fournir le document en question pour faire authentifier la signature de son frère. Il l'obtint en échange de l'accord de Dean et lui pour faire fouiller leurs locaux. Le rendez vous se conclut ainsi et si le procureur n'évoqua à aucun moment un futur procès ou même la possibilité de faire radier Dean du barreau, la menace restait entière.

Dean risquait gros. Il faisait face à une possible peine de prison, à la perte de son droit d'exercer et au risque de voir ses clients prendre la fuite dès que l'affaire serait ébruitée. Si le procureur avait promis de ne pas parler à la presse pour le moment, Castiel était persuadé que l'information finirait par filtrer. Et quand tout le monde saurait que Dean était soupçonné d'un délit grave, les clients perdraient leur confiance en lui. En son cabinet. Cette affaire risquait de les faire couler tous. Et c'était sans nul doute ce qui angoissait le plus les deux frères.

Kevin semblait, de son côté, furieux qu'on puisse soupçonner son patron. Il était incroyablement protecteur et si Castiel avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre eux, il était évident à présent qu'ils étaient également amis. Il promit au jeune secrétaire de l'aider à innocenter Dean. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le laisser plonger pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas faire grande chose pour le moment. Le procureur ne leur ferait parvenir le document que le lendemain dans la journée. Il était inutile de fouiller à nouveau les archives. Il était préférable d'en rester là pour la journée et de se reposer. Castiel n'avait pas dormi depuis quarante huit heures et il était épuisé. Dans cet état, il n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fut donc invité à rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt.

Il était debout devant les ascenseurs quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et sentit ses muscles se tendre quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Il avait été trop occupé durant la journée pour repenser à leur presque baiser. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire, il ne cessait de se repasser les images dans sa tête. Et la présence de Dean à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas.

\- J'ai oublié de vous demander comme votre rendez vous avec Crowley s'est passé ? Lança t-il en se plantant à sa droite et en levant les yeux vers les chiffres qui défilaient sur le petit écran au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur.

Castiel n'avait pas jugé opportun d'en parler. Il estimait que les accusations auxquelles Dean faisait face étaient leur priorité. Mais il était toutefois content de voir que son patron lui posait la question. Qu'il semblait tout de même se soucier de lui.

\- Il était satisfait. Il m'a même fait des compliments.

\- Crowley vous a fait des compliments ? C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche alors. Parce que ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il fait souvent.

Castiel sourit. Il ne pensait pas être une exception ou avoir particulièrement impressionné l'avocat. Il avait juste semblé de bonne humeur. Ce qui n'avait sans nul doute aucun rapport avec son travail.

\- Il était plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin. Il a même souri … deux ou trois fois.

\- Sans doute un signe de la fin du monde. Crowley ne sourit jamais. Il lui arrive parfois de faire une drôle de grimace qui pourrait être interprétée comme un sourire mais qui n'est rien de plus que sa façon de vous faire comprendre qu'il se sent nettement supérieur à vous. Mais … qu'il soit de bonne humeur est une bonne chose. Je pense que cela devrait vite changer quand il réalisera ce qui est en train de se passer.

Crowley était peut être cruel et insupportable, il n'en était pas moins particulièrement attaché au cabinet. Il faisait en sorte que rien ne puisse le mettre en danger. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean avait autant confiance en lui. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

\- Vous êtes inquiet pour la suite ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec Dean de son rendez vous avec le procureur. Il n'avait pas voulu donner l'impression à Sam qu'il cherchait à prendre sa place. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'aider son frère. Mais il voulait tout de même être impliqué. Il voulait se sentir utile.

\- Je suis innocent et je veux croire que notre système de justice ne condamne jamais quelqu'un d'innocent. Que seuls les coupables finissent en prison mais … je suis également réaliste. Je suis conscient des conséquences que cette affaire pourrait avoir sur le cabinet dans son ensemble même si je suis relaxé. Nos clients finiront par être au courant et ils prendront tous la fuite.

Castiel y avait lui aussi pensé. Et si leur seule priorité pour le moment devait être de faire innocenter Dean, ils devaient également prendre les devants concernant les conséquences de cette histoire.

\- Vous pourriez peut être les appeler et leur expliquer la situation. Il serait préférable qu'ils l'apprennent par vous plutôt que dans la presse. S'ils pensent que vous leur cachez quelque chose, ils le verront comme un aveu de culpabilité.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Il ne le regardait pas et Castiel en était soulagé. Il continuait de repenser à ce qui était arrivé entre eux durant la nuit. Il préférait ne pas croiser son regard pour ne pas risquer de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme tenter de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu de faire demain. Mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. De ne plus penser à toute cette histoire pour quelques heures. Et vous devriez en faire de même Castiel. Je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger.

Castiel aurait aimé être aussi confiant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il n'était plus uniquement question de sauver Dean. Ils devaient également sauver le cabinet. Car s'il coulait, Castiel perdrait son travail. Et il aurait les pires difficultés du monde à en retrouver un quand son nom serait aussitôt associé à celui de Dean.

\- Je me souviens que l'un de nos professeurs à Harvard nous a parlé une fois d'un expert en graphologie avec qui il avait travaillé dans une de ses affaires. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais il fait autorité et … vous avez sans doute déjà quelqu'un à contacter mais un deuxième avis pourrait être une bonne chose et … je pourrais appeler ce professeur et lui demander les coordonnées de son …

Castiel s'interrompit quand Dean lui fit face et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules. Il aurait préféré éviter ce contact. Car il pouvait sentir son corps réagir violemment à la proximité de Dean. Et à ce geste pourtant visiblement innocent. Plus rien n'était pareil après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Castiel, nous en discuterons demain. Je vous remercie pour votre aide mais je suis épuisé et je ne veux plus en parler pour le moment. Ne vous faites pas autant de soucis pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en sors toujours.

Castiel aurait voulu protester. Dire à Dean qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas laisser le temps leur échapper quand ils n'en avaient que trop peu pour éviter la catastrophe. Mais les yeux de son patron étaient plongés dans les siens, ses mains sur ses épaules et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était incapable de parler. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de se pencher en avant et de venir coller ses lèvres contre celles de son patron. Son patron marié et visiblement impatient de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son mari. Castiel devait se reprendre.

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur poussa Dean à le relâcher. Il le regarda entrer à l'intérieur puis le suivit en silence. Une fois au rez de chaussée, son patron le salua avant de monter dans sa voiture que son chauffeur avait garé juste devant les portes. Castiel, de son côté, reprit son vélo et grimpa dessus sans perdre une seconde.

Il avait pensé que l'air frais et l'effort physique l'aideraient à ne plus penser au presque baiser et à Dean. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait personne pour le distraire et l'aider à penser à autre chose. Les images lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Dean n'avait pas renoncé. Se seraient-ils contentés de s'embrasser ? Auraient-ils été plus loin ? Castiel continuait de penser que cela aurait été une erreur. Dean était marié et si son couple était effectivement en danger, il n'était pas libre. Même s'il l'avait été d'ailleurs, il restait son patron. Castiel ne voulait pas compromettre sa place au sein du cabinet pour si peu. Ils avaient eu raison de renoncer. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Castiel avait été à quelques secondes de connaître le goût des lèvres de Dean. De sentir sa langue contre la sienne. De poser les mains sur son corps parfait. Il était presque sûr que les images continueraient de le hanter pendant encore un moment. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour les effacer de sa mémoire. Il doutait d'ailleurs qu'il existe une solution miracle. Seul le temps pourrait l'aider. En attendant, il allait devoir vivre avec ces images dans sa tête.

Il fit le chemin sans réellement prêter attention à son environnement. Quand il fut en bas de son immeuble, il ne se souvenait pas de la route empruntée. Il gara son vélo à son emplacement habituel et attacha l'anti vol un peu brutalement. Il était énervé contre lui même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être en mesure de se montrer un peu plus fort. De passer outre son attirance pour Dean. Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans une telle situation. Il avait vraiment cru être différent des ces hommes qui se laissaient totalement guider par leurs hormones. Il n'avait même pas eu ce problème étant adolescent. Mais visiblement, il était tout aussi faible qu'eux. Et il détestait cela.

Il espérait que retrouver Meg et la sécurité de son appartement l'aideraient à penser à autre chose. Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie pour lui changer les idées même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer ce qui était arrivé. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'elle dirait en retour.

Il choisit de prendre les escaliers en espérant que l'exercice l'aiderait à se fatiguer un peu plus et à trouver le sommeil rapidement. Il était presque sûr qu'il rêverait de Dean cette nuit. Il doutait qu'elle soit de tout repos considérant les circonstances. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de son esprit en poussant la porte de son appartement.

Il était tout juste entré que déjà Meg apparaissait dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches et l'air passablement énervée. Castiel la dévisagea une seconde puis retira son manteau et ses chaussures.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surprise de te voir. Je pensais que tu passerais une nouvelle nuit au bureau. Visiblement, c'est ta nouvelle maison maintenant non ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler s'il avait ou non pensé à prévenir la jeune femme qu'il ne rentrerait pas la veille. Il se souvint avoir envoyé le message après le départ de Sam. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il l'avait prévenu et elle n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre lui. Mais de toute évidence, elle était tout de même furieuse. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

\- Et quelle surprise également que tu sois là aussi tôt. Ou peut être es-tu juste venu chercher des affaires avant de retourner travailler ?

Castiel soupira longuement, agacé à son tour. Il avait été plutôt impatient de retrouver Meg. Elle lui avait manqué la nuit dernière. Et s'il n'avait pas réellement pensé à elle avec ce qui était arrivé ensuite, il s'était senti coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Mais il n'acceptait toutefois pas qu'elle puisse lui en tenir rigueur. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- C'est ta nouvelle façon de me saluer quand je rentre ? Pas de bonsoir. Juste des accusations stupides ? Parce que franchement, si c'est ta nouvelle routine, je préférerais que tu me le dises parce que je vais avoir besoin de m'y faire.

\- Non, je suis juste surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir.

\- Donc tu es en colère que je ne sois pas rentré hier alors même que je t'avais dit que cela risquait de se produire et que je t'ai envoyé un SMS comme tu me l'avais demandé pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

Meg croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mais ne bougea pas du couloir. Elle bloquait le passage et Castiel se sentait pris au piège. Il était presque tenté de tourner les talons et de repartir au bureau. Mais il donnerait raison à Meg. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec sa meilleure amie pour si peu. Il avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour ça. Il choisit donc de ravaler sa colère et de se monter plus adulte qu'elle.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de me voir travailler autant. Tu me l'as dit et je te remercie de veiller sur moi. Mais je … je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est le travail et si je veux … si je veux réussir, je dois faire des sacrifices.

\- Que tu travailles tard, passe encore. Mais tu as passé la nuit entière là bas et tu as des cernes sous les yeux … ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas du dormir une seule minute. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Castiel aimait l'idée qu'elle se soucie de sa santé et de son bien être. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Il passerait d'autres nuits au bureau dans l'avenir. Si Meg lui en faisait le reproche à chaque fois, il doutait que cela se passe bien. Il refusait que cela vienne gâcher leur amitié.

Il se demanda alors si Dean vivait une situation similaire de son côté. Si Matt lui avait sauté dessus à son retour pour lui reprocher son absence. Non. Il se souvenait parfaitement que le mari de son patron n'était pas rentré non plus la veille. Les choses s'étaient sans nul doute mieux passé pour lui. Ce qui était ironique quand on prenait en compte le fait que Dean était marié avec Matt et que Meg n'était que l'amie de Castiel. Il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

\- J'aurais peut être plus facilement accepté tes accusations et tes reproches si nous avions été en couple mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pense pas que tu sois en droit de me crier dessus parce que j'ai passé une nuit au bureau. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et d'ailleurs, je ne me serais jamais permis de me conduire de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Je ne crie pas. Je pointe juste l'évidence.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu n'as peut être pas élevé le ton mais tu m'as sauté dessus au moment où j'ai passé la porte pour me reprocher toutes ces choses et franchement … si c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre dans le futur, je ne suis pas sûr que notre cohabitation puisse continuer.

Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de déménager. Mais il voulait que Meg comprenne que son attitude risquait de mettre leur amitié en danger. Il avait besoin qu'elle arrête son petit manège et qu'elle se montre un peu raisonnable.

Ses paroles eurent d'ailleurs l'effet escompté puisque Meg sembla regretter aussitôt son comportement. Elle fit un pas en arrière et laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps.

\- D'accord, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te faire tous ces reproches. Je suis … je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Tu es épuisé et à bout de force et ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu travailles là bas. Comment seras tu dans trois mois à la fin de ta période d'essai ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Castiel savait que les intentions de son amie étaient bonnes. Elle n'était pas en colère juste parce qu'il n'était pas rentré la veille. Elle ne lui faisait pas tous ces reproches parce qu'elle était jalouse de son travail ou furieuse qu'il ne soit pas rentré lui tenir compagnie. Elle était tout simplement inquiète des conséquences. Inquiète de le voir se tuer à la tâche. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète, elle devenait agressive. C'était sa façon de gérer ce type d'émotions.

\- Et encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas en couple. Parce que franchement … toi et moi ? Ce serait une catastrophe. Et je ne parle pas du fait que notre vie sexuelle serait très insatisfaisante pour nous deux puisque tu es gay et que je ne suis pas un homme mais je parle aussi du fait qu'on s'entretuerait rapidement. On n'est pas fait pour être un couple. Mais on est fait pour être les meilleurs amis du monde et les meilleurs amis s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme ça. Tu l'acceptes ou je te forcerais à l'accepter. Point final. Tu sais que j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Castiel sourit malgré lui, amusé par l'image que Meg avait dépeint de leur potentielle vie de couple. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ils seraient misérables si toutefois ils étaient ensemble.

Il sentit sa colère s'évanouir et il se sentit alors obligé d'expliquer son absence à la jeune femme. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas choisi de rester toute la nuit au travail. Qu'il l'avait fait parce qu''il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Meg, je te remercie de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je peux te promettre que ça me touche. Et franchement, j'aurais moi aussi préféré rentrer hier. Je ne suis pas resté pour le plaisir. Je travaillais sur un dossier compliqué et je m'étais fixé une heure limite à laquelle rentrer mais ensuite … je suis tombé sur Dean et il … il a des soucis. Il est accusé de quelque chose de grave et si le procureur décide de le poursuivre, il pourrait perdre son droit d'exercer. Il pourrait aussi se retrouver en prison. Il est innocent et je … je devais l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à son sort juste pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Meg fronça alors les sourcils. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui la faisait tiquer. Dean. L'idée qu'il ait pu passer toute la nuit avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. Mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec elle, il était prêt à répondre à ses questions. Il voulait juste ne pas le faire dans leur entrée. Il avança donc dans la direction de la jeune femme et cette dernière le laissa passer. Il rejoignit aussitôt la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Meg avait laissé les restes de son dîner de la veille. Il les en sortit et les mit aussitôt au micro-onde pour les réchauffer. Il pouvait sentir la jeune femme dans son dos.

\- Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu as passé la nuit avec Dean … seul avec lui ?

Castiel soupira.

\- J'ai passé la nuit seul avec un collègue de travail qui s'avère également être mon patron. On a fouillé toute la salle d'archives en quête d'un document pour prouver qu'il n'était pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse. Ce n'était pas un rendez vous et ça n'avait rien de romantique. C'était du travail.

Il savait que Meg n'en resterait pas là. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de prendre les devants. Il la laisserait poser ses questions. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devait l'interroger.

Il sortit son plat du micro-onde quand le sonnerie l'avertit qu'il était prêt puis s'installa à table pour manger. Meg était toujours debout dans la cuisine. Castiel pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

\- Vous avez travaillé toute la nuit ? Sans jamais faire la moindre pause ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Dean a commandé une pizza un peu après minuit. On a mangé avant de se remettre au travail. Et on a parlé un peu aussi. Il a quelques problèmes de … de couple et il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Castiel aurait pu choisir de mentir sur ce point et d'affirmer à son amie qu'ils n'avaient effectivement fait que travailler. Mais il détestait mentir à Meg. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui cacher des choses. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il envisageait leur amitié.

\- Des problèmes de couple ? Je croyais qu'il travaillait avec son frère et qu'ils étaient proches. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il aurait du en parler ?

\- Sam n'était pas là. Il est rentré chez lui et j'étais le seul … j'étais là quand il a reçu un coup de fil de son … de son mari. Il avait besoin de se confier alors je l'ai écouté.

\- Son mari ? Répéta Meg en s'asseyant finalement en face de lui.

Castiel hocha la tête en relevant le nez de son assiette. Il savait bien que cette information n'échapperait pas à son amie. Et il savait qu'elle allait s'en servir contre lui. Qu'elle imaginerait des choses. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à faire face à de nouvelles accusations.

\- Oui son mari Meg. Il est gay. Mais il est aussi marié et mon patron.

\- Marié pour le moment de toute évidence. S'il a des problèmes de couple, cela pourrait changer rapidement non ? Ce qui ferait de lui un homme gay, célibataire et visiblement attirant. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Castiel voyait parfaitement où Meg voulait en venir et il trouvait son raisonnement totalement ridicule. Il le trouvait également foncièrement homophobe. C'était à croire que deux hommes gay ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter inévitablement dessus. Elle n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi si Dean avait été une femme et Castiel hétérosexuel.

\- Oh oui je vois parfaitement ce que tu sous entends et je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que tu puisses penser que … je suis capable de me retenir Meg. Tous les gay ne sont pas obsédés. On peut être ami avec un autre gay sans pour autant finir par coucher avec lui. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à penser le contraire.

Il savait que Meg était tolérante. Elle ne jugeait jamais les gens pour leurs choix de vie ou leurs préférences. Elle n'avait pas agi différemment en apprenant qu'il était gay. Cela avait même renforcé leur amitié. Elle avait été là pour le soutenir à chaque fois que les choses étaient devenues compliquées pour lui. Il savait qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était. Mais cette fois, il avait la sensation qu'elle était victime des mêmes préjugés que ceux que l'homosexualité gênait.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces bêtises. Je sais que deux hommes gay peuvent avoir une relation amicale sans se sauter dessus comme je sais que deux hétéros le peuvent. Ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne dans ton histoire. Je n'aurais peut être même pas relevé l'information si tu n'avais pas avoué être attiré par lui.

Castiel soupira, sensiblement soulagé. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais du porter de telles accusations. Pas envers Meg. Il avait été injuste avec elle.

\- Je le sais et je … je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé d'être comme tous ces gens que tu détestes. Je … j'aimerais juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je peux te promettre qu'on n'a rien fait de mal. On a juste parlé un peu et on a travaillé. C'est tout. On n'a pas couché ensemble.

Meg semblait le croire sur ce dernier point. Mais parce qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, elle sembla deviner aussitôt que son choix de mots n'était pas anodin. Le fait qu'il assure ne pas avoir coucher avec Dean laissait penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Castiel aurait du se contenter de dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Cela lui aurait éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de sa meilleure amie.

\- Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble donc. Je te crois. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches. Tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de préciser ce point si ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, tu peux choisir de ne pas me le dire. Après tout, tu en aurais le droit. Ou tu peux te montrer honnête avec moi et me laisser t'aider à y voir plus clair. La balle est dans ton camp.

Le pire était sans doute que Meg avait raison. Castiel pouvait parfaitement choisir de mentir. Il ferait de la peine à son amie en lui cachant la vérité mais elle finirait par lui pardonner. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la blessait involontairement. Mais il devrait alors gérer le problème seul. Ça ne lui avait pas réussi jusque là. Il ne savait même pas comment aborder la situation. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au baiser. Il se posait des questions et imaginait ce qui aurait pu arriver après. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair. Meg était là pour ça. Elle était sa meilleure amie et étonnamment de bons conseils la plupart du temps.

\- Tu vas probablement te faire des idées et me hurler dessus dès que je t'aurais tout dit mais euh … il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose. Rien de grave. Rien de … on n'a rien fait d'irréparable. Je t'en supplie. Ne va pas te faire des idées. Si j'ai effectivement besoin de ton aide, je n'ai définitivement pas besoin que tu me hurles dessus.

\- Je suis tout ouïe Clarence. Et tu sais que je ne te hurlerais jamais dessus.

Castiel hocha la tête. Meg n'élevait que rarement le ton. Mais elle savait parfaitement comment faire passer un message sans crier. Elle l'avait fait avec tous ceux qui avaient osé dire quoi que ce soit de méchant à Castiel quand ils étaient enfants. Elle n'avait jamais crié sur eux mais elle leur avait toujours fait suffisamment peur pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas. Une fois adolescente, elle avait utilisé ses poings. Meg pouvait être terrifiante. Et sans jamais avoir à hurler.

\- Il … on parlait de son couple et je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay moi aussi … mais que je n'avais jamais été amoureux. Que je n'avais jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr d'être fait pour cette vie là. Il m'a alors assuré que j'avais tout pour … que je … enfin que j'étais définitivement quelqu'un de bien et que j'avais beaucoup d'atouts pour moi. Il m'a dit que je finirais par trouver la bonne personne. Puis il … il s'est penché dans ma direction et il … pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu. Il a continué à s'approcher et quand j'ai enfin senti son souffle sur mon visage … quand je me suis dit « c'est le moment », il a reculé brusquement et il s'est excusé. On s'est remis au travail aussitôt et on n'en a plus parlé.

\- Il a failli t'embrasser alors ?

\- Failli étant le mot clef ici Meg.

La jeune femme soupira longuement puis se massa une seconde l'arrête du nez. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Castiel la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était le signe qu'elle allait lui faire un long discours. Il était toutefois prêt à l'écouter. Il en avait peut être besoin après tout.

\- Si je suis effectivement soulagée que vous ne soyez pas allé jusqu'au bout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu as été disons … déçu sur le moment. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse. Tu voulais peut être même aller plus loin. Ce qui aurait non seulement mis ton travail en péril mais également son mariage et … Clarence … Dean est ton patron et un homme marié. Tu l'as dit toi même. Ce n'est pas possible et ce n'est pas … tu ne dois surtout pas tout gâcher à cause de ça.

Castiel était du même avis que Meg sur toute la ligne. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien espérer de Dean. Même si son patron partageait son attirance, coucher avec lui ne ferait que leur attirer des ennuis. Cela compliquerait leur relation au travail. Et Castiel était réellement déterminé à faire passer sa carrière en premier.

\- Crois moi Meg, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout gâcher. Je ne vais pas nier que je suis attiré par lui. Et je ne vais pas nier non plus que … que pendant une très courte seconde, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse. Je dois également reconnaître que j'y pense constamment depuis. Je me demande ce qui aurait pu arriver si toutefois il n'avait pas reculé. Si on aurait fait plus que partager quelques baisers. Mais je … je sais aussi que ça aurait été une erreur. J'en suis conscient. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point et c'est pour ça que je sais que je ne recommencerais pas.

Meg semblait avoir envie de protester mais Castiel reprit la parole avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Dean était inquiet et angoissé. Il était également triste à cause de ses problèmes avec son mari. De mon côté, j'étais épuisé et je n'avais plus les idées claires. On le sait tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de ne plus en parler. Pour ça qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour oublier cet incident et aller de l'avant.

Il avait conscience qu'être fatigué n'excusait pas tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était épuisé et seul avec un homme. Il n'avait jamais pour autant songé à l'embrasser. Il était presque sûr que cela n'aurait pas été le cas avec Sam ou Gabriel. Il avait songé à le faire uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de Dean et qu'il lui plaisait énormément. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait conscience de ne rien pouvoir espérer avec son patron.

\- Et de toute façon, je refuse catégoriquement d'être l'autre homme … d'être celui qui mettra un terme à son mariage. Peu importe qu'il soit gay lui aussi et peu importe qu'il soit attirant. C'était un accident et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Meg acquiesça avant de lui saisir la main sur la table. Castiel sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Raconter tout cela l'avait libéré d'un poids. Mais il avait également pris conscience de ce qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir. Gérer son attirance pour Dean et ce qui avait manqué de se produire ne serait pas simple. Il allait devoir y mettre du sien.

\- Je te crois Clarence mais … imaginons qu'il divorce et imaginons que vous ayez à nouveau à travailler tard tous les deux … disons qu'il cherche à t'embrasser à nouveau ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de lui dire non ? S'il ne s'arrêtait pas cette fois, aurais tu la force de le repousser et de lui dire que ce serait une erreur ?

La question de Meg avait du sens. Il était presque sur que le mariage de Dean était sérieusement compromis. Il finirait par divorcer et il serait alors libre de tenter quelque chose avec un autre homme. Castiel doutait de réussir à oublier son attirance pour lui entre temps. Comme réagirait-il si la situation se présentait à nouveau mais que les circonstances étaient différentes ? Il voulait croire qu'il serait capable de dire « non ». Il n'en était toutefois pas sûr.

\- Franchement, j'aimerais te dire que j'en suis convaincu mais je refuse de te mentir. Alors je me contenterais de dire que je l'espère. Parce que célibataire ou non, Dean est mon patron.

\- L'idéal serait que tu fasses en sorte de ne pas te retrouver seul avec lui si toutefois il divorçait. Pour éviter … la tentation.

\- Meg, je ne vais pas commencer à l'éviter du moment qu'il sera célibataire. D'abord parce qu'il s'en rendrait rapidement compte et que cela risquerait de me coûter ma place mais aussi et surtout parce que je suis adulte et que je refuse de prendre la fuite. Je vais me reprendre. Je vais combattre cette attirance et la mettre de côté. Je vais ignorer ce que mes hormones me disent et n'écouter que mon cerveau à compter d'aujourd'hui. C'est la seule solution viable.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui suffise de se répéter ce mantra jour après jour pour finir par oublier son attirance pour Dean. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas pour le moment. Il espérait que cela finirait par changer.

\- Et s'il divorce un jour … ce qui n'est pas encore sûr puisqu'il aime toujours son mari … cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il se tournera vers moi. Hier soir, c'était … les circonstances étaient particulières. Il était bouleversé. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait songé une seule seconde à m'embrasser s'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé. Rien ne nous dit qu'il est même un tant soit peu attiré par moi. Donc, inutile de faire des plans sur la comète et d'imaginer le pire.

Castiel voulait se montrer optimiste. Il voulait se raccrocher au fait qu'il existait une chance pour que son patron ne soit pas autant attiré par lui que lui ne l'était de son côté. Cela lui donnait l'espoir que la situation de la veille ne se reproduise jamais.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Je peux être agaçante et maladroite mais je suis ton amie. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Que ce soit pour me parler de Dean ou de ton travail.

\- Meg, je n'ai jamais douté de ça. Si je n'avais pas pensé que tu saurais me donner des conseils et m'écouter, je ne t'aurais rien dit.

\- Donc tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir sauté dessus à ton arrivée et de t'avoir ensuite poussé à tout me dire.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Parce que je sais que tu n'avais que mon intérêt en tête et parce que de toute façon, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir très longtemps. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas d'utiliser ça contre moi ensuite pour me faire subir les pires tortures. Ça pourrait changer.

Meg rit alors une seconde, visiblement amusée avant de lui relâcher la main.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarence. Même si parfois tu es un imbécile.

\- Un imbécile ? M'insulter est une drôle de façon de me prouver que tu m'aimes.

\- T'insulter est la seule façon que je connais pour te prouver exactement ça. Tu le sais et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'adores. Maintenant mange avant que ça ne soit froid puis file te coucher. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Castiel secoua la tête mais fit ensuite ce que son amie lui conseillait. Il était affamé et épuisé. Il rêvait de s'allonger dans son lit et de dormir pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne devait pas oublier ce qui l'attendait au travail le lendemain. Le presque baiser avec Dean lui semblait peut être important ce soir. Mais il y avait bien plus grave. Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier les charges qui pesaient sur son patron. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail s'ils voulaient prouver son innocence. Ce ne serait pas facile.

Il termina donc son repas rapidement puis après avoir remercié Meg une nouvelle fois, il prit une rapide douche et se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures. Il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. La conservation qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il repensait aussi au moment où Dean avait manqué de l'embrasser. Il était presque sûr qu'il finirait par rêver de son patron. Mais il refusait de se sentir coupable pour autant. Après tout, il ne maîtrisait pas ses rêves. Il pouvait en revanche maîtriser ce à quoi il pensait quand il était éveillé. Et à partir de demain, il cesserait de penser à ce qui avait manqué de se produire. Il ne penserait plus qu'au travail et à son avenir professionnel. Et rien de ce qui pourrait arriver dans la vie de couple de Dean ne changerait ça.


	11. Trahison interne

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 11. L'enquête se poursuit concernant les accusations contre Dean. Nos héros reçoivent une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Butterflies and Hurricanes de Muse**

 **Chapitre 11 : Trahison interne**

 _« La chose la plus triste à propos de la trahison est qu'elle ne vient jamais d'ennemis, elle vient de ceux en qui vous avez le plus confiance. »_

 _XXX Tentacion_

Comme il le leur avait promis durant leur rencontre, le procureur envoya le document incriminant Dean dès le lendemain. Sam et lui convoquèrent Castiel, Kevin et Jo quand ils l'ouvrirent. La tension était palpable dans le bureau et si le jeune avocat se sentait honoré d'être ainsi invité à participer quand il était nouveau, il n'en était pas moins stressé à l'idée de voir cette fameuse preuve qui pourrait coûter son avenir à Dean. Et tuer le cabinet auquel Castiel était déjà attaché.

Il était étrange de voir le pouvoir que détenait un simple papier. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une feuille blanche avec quelques lignes inscrites à l'ordinateur. Les mots étaient clairs et le message simple. Il mettait Dean en garde contre son client. L'avertissait sans détour qu'il était coupable d'un délit d'initié et qu'en le défendant, Dean se rendrait complice.

En haut se trouvait le tampon que tous les secrétaires du cabinet détenaient pour marquer la date à laquelle le document avait été reçu. Dessous les initiales « KT » signifiaient que Kevin avait été celui qui avait reçu le document avant de le transmettre à Dean.

En bas de page enfin, se trouvait la signature de ce dernier. C'était ainsi que les avocats procédaient quand ils prenaient connaissance d'un document. Ils le signaient après l'avoir lu puis le rangeaient dans le dossier correspondant. Personne ne pouvait alors assurer que le document n'avait pas été consulté. C'était un moyen de vérifier si oui ou non tout le monde travaillait convenablement. Un moyen de s'assurer que personne ne prenait sa tâche par dessus la jambe. Mais à cet instant précis, cette simple signature condamnait Dean s'ils ne parvenaient pas à prouver qu'elle n'était pas la sienne.

Elle était similaire. Sam lui même le confirma aussitôt. Si elle était effectivement l'œuvre d'un faussaire alors il était doué. Et cela leur compliquait grandement la tâche. Dean l'observa longuement avant de signer sur une feuille blanche sur son bureau et de tendre les documents à son frère. Il lui demanda ensuite de les porter à l'un de leurs experts en graphologie pour qu'il puisse les aider.

Après le départ de Sam, Dean expliqua à Kevin et Jo qu'il était important de garder le silence sur cette affaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres avocats du cabinet soient mis au courant avant le rapport de leur expert. Il espérait que ce dernier le dédouanerait aussitôt et leur éviterait alors d'avoir à parler de tout ça à leurs employés. Il expliqua ensuite à Castiel qu'il le voulait sur cette affaire. Il ne devait surtout pas prendre le moindre dossier jusqu'à ce que le procureur reconnaisse son erreur. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fut honoré de voir son patron lui accorder ainsi toute sa confiance.

Le rapport de leur expert leur revint dans l'après midi. Il n'était pas bon. Selon lui, il existait une vraie chance que la signature soit bel et bien celle de Dean. S'il venait à témoigner au tribunal, il ne pourrait pas affirmer le contraire. Et cette intervention enterrerait Dean pour de bon. Castiel refusait toutefois de douter de la bonne foi de son patron. Il voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient encore prouver son innocence.

Dean lui demanda finalement de contacter son professeur à Harvard et de lui obtenir le nom de l'expert dont il leur avait parlé en cours. C'était leur dernière chance. Si Dean ne le dit pas ouvertement, Castiel pouvait le sentir. Si cet homme, réputé comme l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, rendait le même rapport que le premier expert, ils étaient fichus. Et Dean devrait alors se résoudre à perdre son droit d'exercer. A faire face à un procès qui le ruinerait et l'enverrait sans nul doute en prison.

Castiel s'empressa donc de faire les démarches nécessaires. Gabriel finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Et avec l'accord de Dean, Castiel le mit au courant de toute l'histoire. Presque aussitôt, son collègue lui promit qu'il les aiderait. Il semblait lui aussi convaincu de l'innocence de leur patron. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver le cabinet.

Castiel transmit le document en fin de journée à l'expert. Ils n'auraient une réponse que le lendemain dans la matinée. La nuit s'annonçait longue et compliquée. Et si Castiel fut tenté de la passer au cabinet pour être avec Dean et Sam, il finit par renoncer. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour affronter le verdict de l'expert et envisager ensuite la suite à donner à cette histoire.

Il ne dormit que très peu. Meg lui demanda comment les choses se présentaient mais il refusa d'en parler trop longuement. Il était bien trop stressé pour raconter toute l'histoire. Il finit par se coucher tôt et passa ensuite de longues heures à tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Il était épuisé le lendemain. Et angoissé au point qu'il ne parvint pas avaler quoi que ce soit. Il se rendit au bureau à la première heure et rejoignit aussitôt Gabriel et Charlie qui discutaient calmement dans salle de repos vide. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes au bureau à cette heure ci. Dean et Sam étaient en salle de conférence et semblaient plongés dans une intense discussion. Castiel ne voulait pas les déranger. Il choisi donc de rejoindre ses deux collègues en salle de repos. Il se servit un café pour tenter de finir de se réveiller avant de prendre place sur une chaise en face d'eux.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle l'expert prendrait contact avec lui. Il était à la fois impatient d'avoir sa réponse et terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse être la même que celle du premier expert. Il pouvait sentir la même angoisse chez Charlie et Gabriel. S'ils voulaient tous les trois croire en l'innocence de Dean, la menace qui pesait sur le cabinet pesait également sur eux. Et le premier avis reçu sur l'authenticité de la signature ne leur donnait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Je connais Dean … je veux dire … je le connais depuis qu'il est gosse et s'il peut paraître prêt à tout pour défendre ses clients, il n'est pas malhonnête. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Il n'a pas … ce n'est pas un criminel, lança Charlie en observant sa tasse de café avec colère.

Castiel pouvait comprendre son état. Il ne connaissait pas Dean aussi bien qu'elle et il était pourtant convaincu qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que le procureur ne le sache pas lui aussi. Et il était également fou de rage à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège. Comment pouvait-on ainsi en vouloir autant à Dean ? Peut être était ce une question de jalousie. Un ancien client. Un confrère. Castiel voulait mettre la main sur la personne en question et lui faire payer ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

\- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais je travaille ici depuis trois ans et je sais qu'il en est incapable. Bien sûr, je sais l'image qu'il donne et je sais que certains sont jaloux de lui. Certains doutent qu'il puisse gagne à chaque fois tout en restant parfaitement honnête. Je veux dire … certains employés de ce cabinet en parlent parfois … certains ont même sous entendus qu'il devait … qu'il avait sans doute déjà détourné la loi pour réussir. Mais je ne pensais pas … je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'on pourrait un jour l'accuser officiellement.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il ne comprenait pas que la jalousie de quelqu'un puisse le conduire à de telle extrémités. La réussite insolente de Dean aurait du être une motivation pour tous ses concurrents. Elle aurait du les pousser à se surpasser pour le vaincre et certainement pas à falsifier un document pour le faire tomber.

\- Si on ne parvient pas à prouver son innocence, je peux vous jurer que je l'aiderais à disparaître. Je lui créerais une nouvelle identité et je l'enverrais de l'autre coté de la planète pour qu'il échappe à la prison. Je ne le laisserais pas passer une seule journée derrière les barreaux pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux avocats là bas ?

Castiel en avait une vague idée. Il était toutefois convaincu que Dean refuserait de prendre la fuite. Il tiendrait à se défendre et à garder la tête haute. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Il irait en prison s'il le fallait. Même si une fois là bas, il risquait gros. Il était bien trop fier pour agir autrement.

\- J'ai souvent entendu dire que l'Australie était un pays particulièrement agréable. Il pourrait se construire une nouvelle vie là bas. Peut être même exercer le droit à nouveau. Personne ne pourrait le retrouver, ajouta Charlie en hochant la tête.

Castiel était prêt à lui rappeler que Dean refuserait sans aucun doute sa proposition quand son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche les faisant sursauter tous les trois. Il le sortit aussitôt et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Il reconnaissait le numéro. C'était la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous avec autant d'impatience. Celle qui scellerait le destin de Dean pour de bon. Il décrocha sans attendre et ne fut pas surpris de constater que ses doigts tremblaient. Son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine et il avait un nœud dans la gorge.

\- Castiel Novak, lança t-il quand il eut décroché.

\- Monsieur Novak, Carl Jones à l'appareil. Je vous rappelle concernant le document que vous m'avez envoyé hier.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de parler. Il avait la sensation de tenir la vie de Dean entre ses mains. Il n'était peut être pas celui qui le condamnerait directement mais il était celui qui avait contacté cet expert. Si sa réponse était négative, il serait responsable. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, enchaîna finalement Jones après quelques secondes. J'ai étudié les deux signatures et je peux vous certifier qu'elles ne proviennent pas de la même personne. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails parce qu'ils ne vous intéressent sans doute pas mais je suis absolument sur de moi. La signature sur le premier document est une fausse … elle est presque parfaite et elle aurait pu tromper n'importe qui d'autre mais pas moi.

\- Est-ce que vous … je …

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait refusé de l'admettre mais il avait été convaincu que la réponse de l'expert serait la même que celle du premier. Il avait été sûr que ce coup de fil serait un nouveau coup dur. Maintenant qu'il réalisait son erreur, il en avait le souffle coupé. Dean était sauvé. Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir alors que le nœud dans sa gorge disparaissait pour de bon. En face de lui Gabriel et Charlie le regardaient, impatients d'en savoir plus. Il leva le pouce dans leur direction pour tuer le suspense et les rassurer pour de bon.

\- Seriez vous prêt à témoigner devant le tribunal et à signer un document pour le procureur ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Novak. Je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire pour aider Monsieur Winchester. Demandez lui de me contacter pour que nous décidions ensemble des détails.

Castiel sourit alors. Il était prêt à raccrocher pour filer voir Dean quand Jones reprit la parole.

\- Il y a toutefois quelque chose que vous devez savoir Monsieur Novak. Si je suis en mesure de vous certifier que la signature a été contrefaite, je peux également vous assurer que le tampon utilisé en haut de la page est authentique. Il est bien celui de Monsieur Tran.

Castiel était bien trop soulagé pour ce soucier de ce détail. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas en quoi cette information changeait quoi que ce soit à l'affaire. Jones se chargea alors de lui expliquer.

\- Il est évident que ce document a transité par vos bureaux. Je ne sais pas s'il a réellement été envoyé pendant l'affaire ou s'il a été contrefait depuis mais je peux vous garantir que la personne responsable est dans vos locaux. Elle a utilisé le tampon de Monsieur Tran pour donner au document un aspect authentique. Puis il a imité la signature de votre patron.

Castiel sentit alors l'angoisse monter à nouveau. C'était une information capitale. La preuve qu'ils avaient un traître chez eux. Quelqu'un qui semblait déterminé à faire chuter Dean. Ils n'étaient pas totalement sortis d'affaire. Mais Castiel voulait avant tout se concentrer sur la bonne nouvelle reçue avant de se soucier du rester. Il remercia longuement Jones avant de raccrocher et de faire un résumé succinct de sa conversation à Charlie et Gabriel. Si ces derniers semblaient fou de joie de savoir leur patron sorti d'affaire, l'idée que le traître se trouve parmi eux les calma presque aussitôt.

\- Ça ne peut pas être Kevin. Il est bien trop loyal envers Dean et il ne ferait jamais rien pour le compromettre. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui a eu accès à son tampon quand il avait le dos tourné, lança Charlie.

Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment Kevin mais il savait que Dean avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Ils étaient amis en plus de travailler ensemble. Il n'imaginait pas le jeune homme trahissant son patron de la sorte. Il ne ferait jamais parti de la liste des suspects. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'employés dans le cabinet et tous auraient pu avoir accès à son bureau après son départ. Castiel doutait que Kevin range son tampon dans un tiroir fermé à clef.

\- Une chose après l'autre, intervint Gabriel. Tu dois commencer par annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Dean. Il doit absolument contacter le procureur et ton expert pour enterrer cette affaire. On fera ensuite la liste des suspects potentiels et on mènera l'enquête.

Castiel était surpris par le calme et la détermination de Gabriel. Il semblait totalement impliqué dans cette affaire.

\- Ça va le tuer de l'apprendre, souffla Charlie. Dean … il a confiance en ses employés et ses collaborateurs. Ils les considèrent comme faisant parti de sa famille. Apprendre que l'un d'entre eux l'a trahi va lui faire mal.

Castel pouvait le comprendre. Mai c'était un moindre mal. Ils échappaient au pire. Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, Dean pouvait être rassuré. Il lui suffirait de mettre la main sur le traître et de le livrer aux autorités pour que cette affaire soit définitivement classée. Il refusait de voir cela comme un nouvel obstacle. L'essentiel était fait. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Il quitta finalement la salle de repos et rejoignit aussitôt Dean et Sam qui discutaient toujours en salle de conférence. Il entra sans frapper et les deux frères devinèrent aussitôt ce qu'il faisait là. Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise alors que Dean se redressait et plongeait ses yeux vert dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Castiel leur sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- La signature est fausse. Il en témoignera devant un tribunal si nécessaire. Il attend votre coup de fil pour voir les détails avec vous et vous envoyer son rapport. Mais il est absolument sûr de lui.

Pendant une seconde, aucun de deux frères ne réagit à cette annonce. Ils fixaient tous les deux Castiel sans bouger. Ils avaient sans doute besoin de quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pour en tirer les conclusions logiques. Dean était tiré d'affaire pour de bon. Ce fut finalement Sam qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Vous pouvez me garantir qu'il sera écouté par le procureur ? Vous êtes absolument sûr qu'il est suffisamment reconnu pour que sa parole ait du poids ? On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur ici Castiel.

Ses doutes étaient parfaitement compréhensibles et Castiel ne fut pas vexé qu'il puisse lui poser cette question. Après tout, leur premier expert n'avait pas pu être aussi catégorique. Et le procureur avait sans doute quelqu'un sous la main prêt à assurer que la signature était authentique devant un juge. Ils devaient être sûrs.

\- Il est le meilleur dans son domaine. Il a déjà témoigné à de nombreuses reprises et personne ne doute de ses capacités ou de son honnêteté. Tout Harvard pourra plaider en sa faveur. Je suis convaincu que son témoignage sera entendu et pris en compte.

\- Donc c'est fini ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Vous êtes sorti d'affaire, assura t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Son patron lui sourit alors à son tour et pendant une seconde, Castiel oublia tout le reste. Ce sourire était incroyable. Il illuminait tout son visage. Il était magnifique. Castiel voulait le voir encore et encore. Toujours dirigé dans sa direction mais dans d'autres circonstances. Il voulait le voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il chassa toutefois cette idée ridicule de son esprit. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est … c'est complètement fou. C'est … j'étais persuadé qu'il nous donnerait la même réponse que notre expert. Je … j'étais prêt à me battre et … je suis tellement soulagé. Vous n'avez pas idée, lança Dean avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à son tour.

Son frère posa aussitôt la main sur son épaule. Si Dean avait fait mine d'être confiant jusque là, il était évident que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son immense soulagement était la preuve de l'intense angoisse qu'il avait ressenti. Il était bon acteur. Personne ne s'était douté que l'issue de cette affaire lui semblait aussi incertaine.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit vraiment fini, conclut Sam, soulagé lui aussi.

Castiel détestait être le porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle après avoir été celui qui en annonçait une bonne mais il ne pouvait pas cacher l'autre information communiquée par Jones. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le temps de leur laisser savourer leur victoire. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention puis prit place sur une chaise en face d'eux.

\- A vrai dire, ça ne l'est pas vraiment totalement, souffla t-il.

\- Mais vous avez dit que … commença Dean avait de s'interrompre, les sourcils froncés.

Castiel savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le bouleverserait complètement. Charlie le lui avait dit. Et il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais c'était trop important pour le garder secret.

\- Si la signature a été manifestement falsifiée, le tampon en haut du document est authentique. Il en est convaincu. C'est bien celui de Kevin.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Dean aussitôt. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de sous entendre que Kevin pourrait avoir contrefait ma signature ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je peux vous garantir qu'on aura un problème vous et moi.

Voir Dean prendre ainsi la défense de son jeune secrétaire était la preuve de la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui. A juste titre très certainement. Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non je sais qu'il en est incapable. Mais je sais aussi qu'il garde son tampon sur son bureau. Et je sais que n'importe qui dans ce cabinet a pu y avoir accès.

\- On aurait un traître chez nous ? Je … non, ce n'est pas possible, assura Dean en secouant la tête à son tour.

Comme Charlie l'avait dit, il avait bien trop confiance en ses employés pour imaginer que l'un d'eux ait pu vouloir le trahir. Il allait pourtant devoir se rendre à l'évidence et se résoudre à mener une enquête. Ils devaient découvrir qui était responsable et rapidement.

\- Quelqu'un a utilisé son tampon. Et ce quelqu'un était déterminé à te faire tomber Dean. Peut être s'agit-il d'une personne extérieure venue dans nos locaux pour rencontrer quelqu'un mais on ne peut pas écarter la moindre possibilité pour le moment. On va devoir mener une enquête. Et soupçonner tout le monde même si je sais que cela ne te plaît pas.

Sam avait raison. Il était bien plus raisonnable et lucide que son frère cette fois. Castiel était soulagé de le savoir du même avis que lui. Si son frère continuait à insister, Dean finirait par entendre raison et par autoriser cette enquête. C'était la seule option viable.

\- Je vais aller voir Kevin et lui demander s'il a vu quelqu'un traîner vers son bureau récemment. C'est un début, lança Sam en se levant de sa chaise.

Dean ne dit rien mais le fait qu'il ne proteste pas était une bonne chose. Il avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée mais il avait conscience que la situation imposait une telle enquête. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

Sam sembla prendre le silence de son frère pour un « oui ». Il salua Castiel d'un mouvement de la tête puis tapota gentiment l'épaule de son frère avant de quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter. Il semblait pressé de se mettre au travail. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Mais il ne savait pas si Dean avait encore besoin de lui ou s'il pouvait partir à son tour. Il attendit donc quelques secondes pour voir ce que son patron voulait.

Ce dernier finit par reprendre la parole après un moment. Il avait la tête basse et les yeux fixés sur la table entre eux. Il jouait avec son alliance de la main droite, la faisant tourner autour de son annulaire gauche sans réellement y prêter attention. C'était sans nul doute un geste nerveux. Mais il attirait l'attention de Castiel sur la bague et réveillait sa jalousie dormante.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la meilleure manière dont je dois vous le dire Castiel mais je veux que vous sachiez combien je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusque là. Surtout pour la confiance que vous m'avez accordée sans réellement me connaître. Vous n'avez jamais douté et c'est quelque chose d'important à mes yeux. Surtout en ce moment. J'ai besoin de gens à qui je peux me confier. J'ai besoin de personnes sur qui m'appuyer et je suis convaincu que vous faites parti de ces gens là.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Il avait effectivement une confiance aveugle en son patron et il voulait que cela soit totalement réciproque. Il voulait que Dean sache qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur lui et lui confier n'importe quelle tâche les yeux fermés.

\- Si nous n'avions eu que le premier avis … que le premier rapport de notre expert, je … je me serais battu bien sûr. J'aurais tout fait pour être innocenté mais … je sais que beaucoup veulent ma tête. Je sais que j'ai contrarié le procureur à de multiples reprises et je sais qu'il aurait tout fait pour m'empêcher de travailler à nouveau. Je veux que vous compreniez combien ce que vous avez fait pour moi a été important. Essentiel même. Vous avez non seulement sauvé ma carrière mais vous avez également sauvé ce cabinet.

Castiel ne l'avait pas fait pour recevoir des compliments. Il ne l'avait pas fait non plus pour gagner des points et s'assurer de garder sa place à la fin de sa période d'essai. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce que c'était ce qui était juste. Dean était innocent et Castiel refusait de laisser un innocent payer pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

\- Je ne suis pas seul vous savez … je veux dire … il y a en beaucoup d'autres ici qui vous savent innocent. Kevin, Jo, Sam, Charlie et Gabriel ont tous été particulièrement choqués qu'on puisse porter de telles accusations contre vous. Et ils m'ont tous aidé. J'ai seulement été celui qui a passé le coup de fil. Mais je ne suis certainement pas votre unique sauveur.

\- Croyez moi. Je leur ferais part de ma reconnaissance plus tard. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait et je sais qu'ils méritent eux aussi des remerciements. Mais ne minimisez surtout pas ce que vous avez fait vous. Sans votre contact à Harvard, les choses seraient bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Et nous ne saurions même pas que nous avons un traître parmi nous.

Castiel sourit alors et choisit d'accepter les compliments sans protester. Dean avait raison après tout. Il ne devait pas jouer les modestes. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Et s'il ne voulait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, il pouvait au moins savourer cette victoire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que j'ai fait. Je suis juste content d'avoir pu vous aider. Je ne suis peut être pas là depuis très longtemps mais j'aime ce cabinet. Et je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises. Je veux faire ma carrière ici. Je veux l'aider à grandir plus encore et je veux devenir … je veux devenir un avocat brillant. Vous m'avez donné une chance incroyable en m'engageant et je compte bien ne pas la laisser m'échapper.

\- C'est Sam qui vous a engagé mais je vois où vous voulez en venir. Et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher d'obtenir tout ce que vous souhaitez. Si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous réussirez forcément. Et sans doute ici. Nous avons toujours choisi nos nouveaux employés sur la base de leur dossier scolaire. Mais ce n'est pas leur notes, leur connaissance du droit ou leur taux de réussite dans leurs affaires qui nous poussent à les garder ensuite. Nous avons renvoyé plusieurs avocats brillants par le passé. C'est leur comportement au sein de cabinet qui motive notre décision. Nous voulons des gens qui savent se montrer loyaux. Des gens qui comprennent l'importance d'être fidèle et honnête. Des gens qui ont vraiment envie de rester ici. Pas pour l'argent qu'ils gagneront mais parce qu'ils se sentent bien avec nous.

Castiel savait que c'était un point essentiel pour Dean. Il voulait des gens de confiance. Des gens prêts à tout pour faire leur place ici et qui ne partiraient pas à la moindre offre alléchante d'un autre cabinet.

\- Je veux faire partie de cette famille, assura t-il alors.

C'était de toute évidence les mots que voulait entendre Dean puisqu'il leva finalement la tête et lui sourit. Castiel lui rendit son sourire aussitôt. Rien n'était gagné pour lui mais il avait marqué des points à nouveaux. La balance penchait clairement en sa faveur. Mais il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Pour commencer, il devait faire en sorte que le traître soit démasqué. Et il était grand temps pour lui de se mettre au travail.

\- Je devrais peut être aller aider Sam, lança t-il ensuite.

Dean hocha la tête mais Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Il choisit donc de ne pas quitter sa chaise pour le moment.

\- Je voulais également m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler. Pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient failli faire et passer à autre chose. Et Castiel avait réellement espéré que Dean n'aborderait plus le sujet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'avait pas préparé de discours. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à parler sans que Dean ne puisse sentir son malaise.

\- Vous êtes resté toute la nuit avec moi pour m'aider et j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de vous … d'avoir abusé de votre gentillesse. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous le pensiez aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense. A vrai dire, je … je ne pense rien du tout. C'était un accident.

Dean sourit tristement tout en continuant à jouer avec son alliance. Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis mais il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

\- Je suis votre patron. Et je suis avocat. Je sais que vous pourriez m'accuser de harcèlement sexuel sans problème. Mais je veux que vous compreniez que mon geste n'a rien à voir avec votre aveu … avec le fait que vous soyez gay vous aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser cette information pour tenter de vous séduire ou obtenir des faveurs sexuelles. Je …

\- Dean, non. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je vois les choses. Je suis tout autant responsable que vous dans cette histoire. Je ne me suis pas senti agressé ou abusé. Je … nous avons commis une erreur et nous le savons tous les deux. Il nous suffit de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose non ?

Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de qualifier ce qu'il avait vécu d'agression ou de harcèlement. Il avait voulu que Dean l'embrasse et il avait été déçu que son patron n'aille pas jusqu'au bout. Il avait bien sûr conscience à présent que c'était préférable pour eux deux. Mais dans tous les cas, il s'estimait tout aussi coupable que Dean. Sans doute même plus puisqu'il était le seul à avoir eu réellement envie de ce baiser.

\- J'étais stressé et épuisé et comme je vous l'ai dit ce soir là, j'étais également … préoccupé par mes problèmes de couple. Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai manqué de faire mais … je tenais tout de même à vous le dire. Entre cet incident et ce que vous avez surpris entre Matt et moi, je ne voudrais pas que vous puissiez penser que c'était intentionnel. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Et je le sais, assura Castiel.

S'il y avait un pervers dans cette pièce, c'était lui et certainement pas Dean. C'était lui qui était resté espionner son patron et son mari pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il était le seul à blâmer pour ce soir là. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire bien sur. Il savait que cela lui coûterait sa place aussitôt.

\- Il y a heureusement du positif dans toute cette histoire. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses et elle m'a également aidé à remettre les choses en perspective. J'ai négligé certains aspects de ma vie pendant trop longtemps. Et j'ai compris ces derniers jours que je pouvais tout perdre en quelques minutes. J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des choses que je ne voulais surtout pas perdre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne voyait pas réellement où son patron voulait en venir. Il était en train de tenter de comprendre quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- J'aurais du en parler à Matt. J'aurais du le mettre au courant. Il méritait de savoir. Je lui parlerais ce soir et je lui dirais tout. Je lui demanderais également de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir depuis quelques mois.

Castiel commençait à comprendre et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Cela expliquait toutefois que Dean continue à manipuler son alliance. Il avait pris sa décision concernant son mariage et ce n'était définitivement pas celle que Castiel aurait aimé lui voir prendre. Même si c'était sans nul doute la meilleure solution pour lui éviter d'entretenir un espoir vain et dangereux.

\- Je veux sauver mon mariage. Je veux faire en sorte que cela fonctionne entre Matt et moi. Notre discussion m'a ouvert les yeux et … j'aime mon mari. Je l'aime toujours. Je continue de croire qu'on peut être heureux ensemble. Et je pense que cela mérite que j'y mette enfin un peu du mien.

\- C'est … je … enfin je suis content pour vous … que vous ayez réussi à prendre une décision. Et je vous souhaite de réussir bien sûr.

Castiel méritait probablement un oscar pour sa performance. Il s'était trouvé plutôt convaincant même s'il avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il repensa alors à ce que Meg lui avait dit. Serait-il capable de repousser Dean le jour où il serait célibataire à nouveau ? Réussirait-il à prendre la bonne décision si une nouvelle opportunité de l'embrasser se présentait à lui et que Matt ne fasse plus parti de l'équation ? Il n'avait pas su répondre. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de le certifier. Mais si Dean venait à sauver son mariage alors la question ne se poserait plus. Ça aurait du le soulager. Mais à la place, cela le mettait en colère et lui brisait le cœur.

\- Quand on a la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir se reposer et à qui on peut faire entièrement confiance, il est stupide de le laisser nous échapper. Ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Je pensais ne pas avoir à me méfier des gens qui travaillaient pour moi et pourtant … j'ai visiblement eu tort de leur faire confiance à tous. Je sais en revanche que je peux avoir confiance en Matt et je refuse de le perdre.

Castiel pouvait comprendre. Malgré sa jalousie et sa peine, il était convaincu que Dean avait raison. Il avait un mari qu'il aimait. Les choses n'étaient peut être pas simples pour le moment. Mais s'il baissait les bras maintenant, il risquait de perdre quelque chose de bien. Il devait se battre.

\- Que quelqu'un ici puisse m'avoir trahi est un coup dur Castiel. Je croyais avoir été suffisamment vigilent en choisissant les gens qui travaillent avec moi mais … il est évident que pour au moins l'un d'entre eux, j'ai commis une erreur.

\- Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez plus avoir confiance en ceux que vous employez. Juste que pour l'un d'entre eux, votre confiance et tout ce que vous lui avez offert n'ont pas suffi.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut choisir de trahir quelqu'un de la sorte. Si cette personne n'était pas heureuse ici, elle pouvait partir. Je n'ai jamais empêché personne d'aller travailler ailleurs. Il m'est même arrivé de lever la clause de non concurrence pour leur permettre d'aller dans un autre cabinet. Je sais que j'ai mes défauts mais je ne pense pas être un mauvais patron ou quelqu'un de cruel et de méchant.

Castiel ne le pensait pas non plus. Il était tout aussi révolté par les agissements du traître en question. Il aurait pu choisir de quitter le cabinet et de leur faire de la concurrence ensuite. Mais il avait choisi à la place de mentir et de falsifier des documents pour tenter de faire chuter Dean. Il devait vraiment le haïr pour avoir agi de la sorte.

\- Et même si je sais que votre expert dit vrai, j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce soit possible. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette personne et ça me tue littéralement. Je ne veux pas commencer à soupçonner tout le monde. Je ne veux pas devenir paranoïaque. Je ne veux pas changer ma façon de travailler non plus.

\- Alors ne changez pas. Je vais aider Sam à mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui vous a fait ça et nous le dénoncerons au procureur. Les choses n'ont pas à changer pour autant. C'est très certainement un cas isolé. Et cela ne doit surtout pas remettre en cause votre façon de fonctionner. Si vous le faites alors il ou elle aura gagné.

Dean lui sourit alors à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel semblait avoir trouvé les mots justes. Il avait su rassurer et remotiver son patron. Il était étonné de la façon avec laquelle il réussissait à le réconforter sans réellement le connaître. Mais il préférait ne pas se questionner sur cette capacité. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la réponse qu'il obtiendrait alors.

\- L'essentiel était de réussir à vous innocenter. C'était notre principal problème et maintenant qu'il est réglé, nous avons le temps de mener notre enquête. Vous savez déjà sur qui vous pouvez compter. Vous avez des alliés et des gens dans votre camp. Cela devrait vous permettre de continuer à travailler normalement. Il vous suffit juste d'être discret pendant quelques temps. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand nous aurons mis la main sur ce traître.

Dean hocha la tête. Il cessa enfin de jouer avec son alliance et se leva de sa chaise. Castiel savait ce que cela signifiait. L'entrevue étai terminée et il était temps pour eux de se remettre au travail.

\- Je vais parler à Sam et lui expliquer que vous travaillerez avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui a fait ça. Vous n'aurez pas d'autres dossiers à traiter en attendant. Mais si toutefois quelqu'un vous en confie un, ne dites rien. Ne parlez surtout pas de l'enquête que vous menez. Nous devons absolument restés discrets si nous ne voulons pas éveiller les soupçons de la personne responsable.

\- Je saurais garder tout ça pour moi, assura Castiel.

Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait important. Dean lui confiait une tâche importante. Il espérait pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur de ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son patron. Pas après ce qu'il avait traversé et avec ce qu'il continuait à vivre.

\- Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit … si vous entendez quelque chose … parlez en à Sam aussitôt. Peu importe que cela puisse vous sembler anodin. Vous allez avoir besoin de travailler main dans la main dans cette histoire. Je serais là si vous avez besoin mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste en retrait. Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était effectivement plus raisonnable que Dean ne soit pas mêlé de trop prêt à leur enquête. Ils devaient agir intelligemment et le plus discrètement possible. La personne qui les avait trahis ne devait surtout pas les soupçonner d'être au courant.

\- Je vous promets que nous le trouverons rapidement.

\- J'ai confiance en vous Castiel. Et j'ai confiance en Sam. Vous faites une bonne équipe tous les deux.

\- Merci de votre confiance.

\- Non merci à vous Castiel. Maintenant filez avant que les autres employés se fassent des idées et finissent par penser que vous bénéficiez d'un traitement de faveur.

Castiel savait qu'il avait passé énormément de temps seul avec Dean ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas la sensation que les autres l'avaient noté mais ils devaient être prudents. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse se faire de fausses idées les concernant. Non seulement cela risquait de mettre le mariage de son patron en péril mais cela risquait également de l'handicaper dans l'avenir. Il voulait s'intégrer dans le cabinet et surtout ne pas être mis à l'écart par ses collègues.

Il choisit donc de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Après avoir salué Dean, il quitta la salle de conférence en quête de Sam. Il avait besoin de lui parler pour mettre un plan au point.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques mètres que Charlie lui sautait dessus en compagnie de Gabriel. Ils le questionnèrent aussitôt sur ce que Dean avait dit et ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et les mettre dans la confidence. Ils étaient de leur côté.

Il leur raconta donc tout sans omettre le moindre détail et leur annonça que Sam et lui allaient mener l'enquête pour identifier le traître. Si Gabriel semblait en colère, Charlie, elle, était furieuse. Et cela se lisait sur son visage. Dans sa façon de serrer les points et les dents.

\- Je vais mener mon enquête de mon côté. J'ai accès aux ordinateurs de tous les employés et aux caméras de sécurité. Je suis sûre que je pourrais vous aider à le trouver.

\- Il a sans doute été suffisamment discret mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, assura Castiel, soulagé de savoir la jeune femme prête à tout pour aider son ami.

Gabriel leur proposa son aide également mais Castiel la refusa gentiment. S'ils étaient tous impliqués, il risquait d'être découverts. Il lui demanda toutefois de garder l'œil ouvert et de tendre l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il entendait des employés parler de Dean. Gabriel le lui promit aussitôt.

\- Une chose est sûre, conclut Charlie. Quand on mettra la main sur cette personne, je demanderais à passer quelques minutes seule avec elle et je lui ferais payer. Personne ne touche à Dean. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal ou il aura affaire à moi.

Castiel sourit, amusé. Mais son sourire disparut quand il réalisa que la jeune femme était totalement sérieuse. Elle n'était peut être pas impressionnante physiquement parlant mais elle était tout de même terrifiante. Et il était évident qu'elle était capable de tout.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Castiel toujours en quête de Sam et Charlie et Gabriel pour retourner à leurs bureaux respectifs.

Alors qu'il remontait les couloirs en quête du frère de Dean, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son patron lui avait dit. Au fait qu'il allait faire en sorte de sauver son mariage. Cela le rendait inaccessible. Et c'était une bonne chose. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que leur presque baiser était une erreur. Ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'ils devaient classer le dossier et passer à autre chose. Castiel aurait du être soulagé. Il aurait dû être content. Mais il était jaloux et triste. Il détestait Matt sans même le connaître. Cela pourrait vite devenir hors de contrôle s'il ne se reprenait pas. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un traître à démasquer. Une mission à accomplir. Quelque chose pour lui changer les idées et l'aider à se concentrer sur son travail et non pas sur ses sentiments. Il espérait vraiment que cela serait suffisant.


	12. Soulagement

**Coucou,**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 et les choses s'arrangent pour Dean … au grand désespoir de Castiel.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et tous vos messages merveilleux. Ils me motivent à écrire toujours plus.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Writin on the wall de Sam Smith**

 **Chapitre 12 : Soulagement**

 _« Quand on est soi même en enfer, cela peut soulager de faire des excursions dans l'enfer des autres. »_

 _Irène de Buisseret_

La jalousie était un sentiment que beaucoup qualifiait de naturel. Si Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'on soit jaloux de ceux qui entouraient la personne qu'on aimait quand on était en couple, il avait en revanche du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse envier quelqu'un qui était finalement libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il n'avait jamais été du genre jaloux. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été en couple et il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'une fois avec l'homme de sa vie, il ne ressentirait pas un tel sentiment en le voyant côtoyer d'autres personnes. Mais il n'avait jamais envier quelqu'un au point de le haïr sans le connaître. Et sans en avoir le droit.

Il n'était pas jaloux de ceux qui avaient de meilleures notes que lui à l'école. Il voyait leur réussite comme une motivation à faire mieux. Comme un but à atteindre. Il se surpassait pour faire mieux qu'eux. C'était un sentiment positif.

Il n'était pas non plus jaloux du bonheur de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait jamais envié Meg quand elle avait un petit ami. Il n'enviait pas non plus tous ses camarades qu'il voyait en couple et heureux en amour. Il ne se concentrait que sur lui et sur sa propre réussite. Celle des autres ne le concernait pas.

Mais depuis qu'il avait appris que Dean voulait sauver son couple, il avait commencé à devenir jaloux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrôler ce sentiment qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il était en colère contre son patron pour avoir changé d'avis et en colère contre Matt d'être celui qui partageait la vie de Dean.

Il n'aimait pas ce que ce sentiment était en train de faire de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir ce genre d'homme. Il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Dean, il sentait cette jalousie monter en lui. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en était arrivé au point qu'il souhaitait voir son patron échouer dans sa tentative de sauver son mariage. Il en était arrivé à souhaiter son malheur pour être soulagé de son côté.

C'était ridicule. Même si Dean ne parvenait pas à convaincre Matt de lui donner une dernière chance, cela ne signifiait par pour autant qu'il se tournerait vers Castiel. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Il n'était peut être même pas attiré physiquement par lui. Il l'avait dit clairement. Leur presque baiser avait été une erreur. Et un divorce le détruirait sans nul doute. Il serait triste et aurait le cœur brisé. Il n'aurait pas envie d'une nouvelle histoire. Il ne se jetterait pas tête baissée dans une nouvelle aventure. Castiel n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de souhaiter le voir seul. Et c'était pourtant plus fort que lui.

Il tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail pour ne pas y penser à longueur de journée. Sam avait accepté son aide pour trouver le traître au sein de cabinet. Charlie était également sur le coup et Gabriel jouait les espions pour leur compte. Il avait également d'autres dossiers à gérer, tous confiés par des avocats du cabinet qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il les avait acceptés sans en parler à Dean en espérant que cela lui occuperait suffisamment l'esprit. Mais c'était un échec. Son patron continuait de l'obséder et Castiel ne réussissait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce fut pire encore quand en arrivant au bureau deux jours après l'annonce de Dean, il constata l'absence de son patron. Il était généralement là avant lui. Mais son bureau était vide et si Kevin était à son poste, Dean, lui, n'était pas là. Castiel ne put alors qu'imaginer le pire. Avait-il été arrêté ? Lui était il arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait peur de poser la question à Sam ou Kevin. Peur de la réponse qu'on lui donnerait. Il s'accrocha alors à l'espoir que son patron était juste en retard.  
Mais Dean ne vint pas. Il resta absent toute la journée et Castiel continuait à se demander pourquoi.

Il passa en revue tous les scénarios dans sa tête. Du plus optimiste au plus négatif. Il l'imagina dans les bras de son mari puis derrière les barreaux d''une cellule. Il termina la journée épuisé et frustré. Il n'avait pas avancé sur son travail et il était furieux contre lui même.

Le lendemain, Dean n'était toujours pas là. Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter mais refusa une nouvelle fois de poser la question à qui que ce soit. Sam était présent et ne semblait pas particulièrement préoccupé. Il n'était donc certainement rien arrivé de grave à son frère. Il ne serait pas là si c'était le cas. Il y avait des dizaines d'explications à l'absence de son patron. Mais Castiel savait combien son travail comptait pour lui et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre quelques jours de congé. Il devait avoir une bonne raison d'être absent. Castiel mourrait d'envie de la connaître.

Il fit toutefois mine de ne pas être affecté. Il se força à se mettre au travail et à chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête. Il fit quelques progrès sur les dossiers qu'on lui avait confié mais il n'était pas pour autant satisfait de la qualité de son travail. Il n'avait toujours pas le moindre indice sur l'identité du traître et il avait la sensation de ne pas avancer.

Castiel devait absolument se reprendre. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'une nouvelle distraction. De quelque chose qui le pousserait à effacer tout le reste de son esprit. Il avait besoin d'un miracle.

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais à cet instant précis, il était prêt à prier pour qu'on lui envoie une bouée de sauvetage. Son souhait fut entendu en milieu de matinée le deuxième jour de l'absence de Dean. Il était penché sur ses notes sans parvenir à les lire quand Jo se présenta à son bureau avec un message de Sam. Il voulait le voir dans son bureau rapidement. Castiel ne dit rien, sous le choc de l'annonce. Il savait qu'une telle convocation ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec leur enquête ou avec Dean. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la première possibilité. Il ne voulait pas que Sam lui parle de son frère. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui. Mais s'il avait en revanche fait des progrès dans leur enquête, il aurait enfin la distraction qu'il attendait tant.

Quand Jo s'éloigna, Gabriel se pencha dans sa direction, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Quelque chose me dit que les nouvelles sont bonnes ! Lança t-il.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir le même optimisme que son collègue à cet instant précis. Mais après la journée qu'il avait passé la veille, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était bien trop stressé, fatigué et inquiet par l'absence de Dean pour voir les choses sous cet angle. Il ne voulait pas communiquer son angoisse à son collègue. Il aurait aimé être capable de jouer le jeu. Mais son inquiétude devait probablement se lire sur son visage. Et son silence ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Gabriel le devina aussitôt.

\- Sauf si tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? Mon Dieu, dis moi que les nouvelles sont bonnes Castiel.

\- Je ne sais rien que tu ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Sam ou de Dean depuis avant hier. Mais je … il n'était pas là hier et il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je me demande juste … tu sais quoi ? Ne fais pas attention à moi. Je suis stupide.

Castiel semblait être le seul que l'absence de Dean surprenait autant. Personne n'en avait parlé autour de lui. Bien sûr, il était celui qui le connaissait le moins bien. Peut être avait-il déjà pris des jours de congé avant ça ? Peut être était ce quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement ? Castiel en doutait. Il ne l'imaginait pas restant tranquillement chez lui pour se reposer quand il avait du travail à faire. Mais il avait envie de se raccrocher à cette idée pour ne pas s'angoisser inutilement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et cette enquête … je crois que je commence à devenir paranoïaque et à imaginer le pire. Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention à moi. Tu as raison d'être optimiste. Je veux dire … s'il était arrivé quelque chose, on le saurait déjà non ? Sam ne serait pas là si son frère était en prison. Il ne serait pas là s'il était blessé ou … enfin … non tu as très certainement raison. Il veut juste m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il parlait pour combler le silence. Le fait que Gabriel n'ait pas encore repris la parole le stressait un peu plus encore. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et par tourner le visage en direction de son collègue. Il le regardait, l'air sérieux mais toujours un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il se moquait de lui. Ou qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête et que cela l'amusait. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi quand Gabriel reprit enfin la parole.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide. Tu es stressé et franchement, je crois que je le serais à ta place. Tu as été bien plus impliqué que moi dans cette histoire et parfois, il est difficile de prendre réellement compte du sérieux d'une situation quand on est seulement observateur à distance.

\- L'absence de Dean ne t'inquiète pas alors ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu'il a juste voulu prendre quelques jours de repos après toute cette histoire. Il les a bien mérités non ? Et puis tu nous as dit qu'il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans l'enquête que Sam et toi menez alors … c'est le bon moment pour prendre des vacances.

Castiel avait du mal à imaginer son patron prenant des vacances quand une menace bien réelle pesait toujours sur le cabinet. Il ne l'imaginait d'ailleurs pas prendre des vacances tout court.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est son genre ? Je veux dire … est-ce qu'il prend souvent des vacances ? Ou même seulement des jours de repos sans y être contraint ?

\- Et bien à vrai dire … non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait souvent. Je veux dire … je me souviens même l'avoir vu venir travailler alors qu'il avait quarante de fièvre et une affreuse toux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il …

Gabriel fronça alors les sourcils. Il semblait inquiet à présent et Castiel détestait en être la cause. Pourquoi n'avait il pas réussi à se taire ? Son collègue ne méritait pas de partager le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait rien demandé.

\- S'il n'est pas en vacances ou en repos, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? La présence de Sam est la preuve qu'il n'est pas allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Ils sont bien trop proches pour ne pas être au chevet l'un de l'autre dans une telle situation. Alors quoi ?

Castiel avait tout un tas d'autres idées mais il n'était pas sûr que Gabriel voulait les entendre. Il devait toutefois répondre à son collègue.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ou plutôt si … j'imagine qu'il … et si le procureur l'avait arrêté ? Si c'était pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle que Sam m'a convoqué ? Je … peut être que le rapport de l'expert ne l'a pas convaincu. Peut être qu'il veut quand même aller jusqu'au procès ?

Gabriel réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- S'il était en garde à vue, on le saurait déjà. Je veux dire … les informations circulent vite dans le milieu et le célèbre Dean Winchester derrière les barreaux ? Ça aurait déjà fuité. Non. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle. Et puis de toute façon, tu le sauras assez vite.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'imaginer des choses ne servait pas à grand chose. Il était préférable d'attendre de voir ce que Sam avait à lui dire. Bien sur, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Et plus encore dans ce genre de situations. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas faire attendre le jeune avocat. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Gabriel de le rassurer quand il n'en savait finalement pas plus que lui.

Il choisit donc d'arrêter la conversation là et de rejoindre le bureau de Sam. Il adressa un petit sourire à Gabriel pour le remercier avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche hésitante.

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation d'être un condamné à mort sur la route pour l'échafaud. C'était stupide. Ce n'était pas son avenir qui était en jeu.

Quand il fut à la hauteur du bureau de Jo, il devait avoir l'air particulièrement angoissé puisque la jeune femme fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle.

Castiel secoua la tête avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front du revers de la main. Pourquoi n'était il pas capable de donner le change ? Il aurait fait un bien piètre joueur de poker si toutefois il avait été intéressé par ce jeu.

\- Non, je … je vais bien. Je suis juste. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Peut être la grippe ou … enfin ce n'est pas important. Sam peut me recevoir ?

Jo soupira alors avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son patron depuis son bureau. Castiel suivit son regard aussitôt. Sam était assis sur sa chaise et semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un document. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet mais il ne ressemblait pas non plus à quelqu'un de joyeux. A vrai dire, l'expression sur son visage n'en disait pas plus sur son état d'esprit.

\- Il est libre oui mais avant que vous ne rentriez, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel sentit son angoisse monter. Jo avait-elle été chargé de le préparer à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il allait recevoir ? Il agrippa le rebord de son bureau des deux mains alors que ses jambes se mettaient à flageoler.

\- Vous êtes le pire menteur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et franchement, même si je n'avais pas été aussi douée, j'aurais su aussitôt que votre histoire de grippe ne tient pas la route. Alors je vais vous faire une faveur et vous aider à vous calmer avant de voir Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il en avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le bureau de son patron en ressemblant à ça. Il avait envie de sembler fort et solide.

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes, assura la jeune femme en souriant. Maintenant filez.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il prit quelques secondes pour laisser l'information s'imprégner dans son esprit avant de sourire à Jo. Dean n'était pas en prison. Et il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Sam l'avait fait venir pour lui donner de bonnes nouvelles. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Quand il eut enfin retrouvé son calme, Castiel poussa finalement la porte du bureau de Sam. Le jeune avocat lui fit alors signe de prendre place en face de lui. De plus près, il pouvait voir son sourire et lire son soulagement sur son visage. Il avait été idiot de s'inquiéter autant.

\- Castiel, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voulais que vous soyez le premier au courant parce que c'est à vous que nous le devons. Le procureur abandonne les charges contre Dean. Il n'ira pas jusqu'au procès. Il semble avoir été convaincu par le rapport de votre expert. Mon frère ne risque plus rien.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de réagir. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler pleinement l'information et pour se débarrasser enfin pour de bon de son angoisse. Ils avaient gagné. Dean ne risquait plus rien. Et c'était en grande partie grâce à lui.

\- Il m'a en revanche prévenu. Si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de démasquer la personne qui a falsifié ce document et qui lui a clairement fait perdre du temps, il se chargera de mener l'enquête lui même. Et quand les gens sauront que le procureur enquête sur nous, nos clients prendront la fuite dans la seconde. Ça pourrait rapidement devenir une catastrophe pour nous. Alors disons que si les nouvelles sont bonnes pour mon frère, elles ne le sont pas pour le cabinet dans son entier. Nous avons encore du travail à faire.

Castiel aurait effectivement du ne pas se réjouir autant de savoir Dean innocenté. Après tout, si le cabinet coulait en raison de l'intervention du procureur, il perdrait son travail. Et il savait qu'il serait alors compliqué pour lui de trouver un poste ailleurs. Il aurait du être inquiet pour son avenir. Mais il était bien trop soulagé pour Dean. Le reste ne semblait plus avoir aucune importance à ses yeux. Cela en disait sans doute long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son patron. Mais il refusait de trop se pencher sur la question pour le moment.

\- Je … j'ai conscience que le problème n'est pas encore totalement réglé mais je … je suis vraiment soulagé pour Dean. Je … je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner maintenant. Je veux juste savourer cette bonne nouvelle quelques secondes.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas voulu que Sam se doute de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti ces deux derniers jours. Il aurait aimé semblé solide et confiant. Mais avec ce qu'il venait de dire, son jeune patron ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il avait traversé jusque là.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de savourer cette victoire parce que c'est effectivement une victoire et c'est en grande partie la votre mais … je ne pensais que vous étiez aussi stressé ces deux derniers jours.

Castiel pensait au contraire que cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais de toute évidence, il avait au moins réussi à donner le change vis à vis de Sam. C'était une bonne surprise.

\- Je n'étais juste pas sûr que le rapport suffirait. Je pensais … le procureur aurait pu choisir de le poursuivre malgré tout.

\- Mais vous nous avez assuré que votre expert était reconnu et écouté. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Non il avait toute confiance en Jones. Il le savait suffisamment réputé pour que sa parole ne soit pas remise en question. Son angoisse était irrationnelle et ridicule. Le fruit des sentiments qui commençaient doucement à se développer chez lui. Et également celui de l'absence de Dean ces deux derniers jours.

\- Non pas du tout. Je vous disais la vérité. J'étais sûr de lui. Sûr que son travail suffirait à innocenter Dean à la fin. Mais je ne connais pas le procureur et je ne pouvais pas être sûr qu'il ne s'entêterait pas. Un procès aurait été compliqué à gérer vis à vis de nos clients. Même si Dean en serait sorti libre sans aucun doute.

Sam sourit alors en hochant la tête. Castiel espérait que sa réponse suffirait à convaincre son jeune patron. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse le considérer comme un menteur et que cela finisse par mettre sa position en péril.

\- Le procureur est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il n'aime pas beaucoup Dean … comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs mais il est honnête et il aime son métier. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'intenter un procès qu'il était de toute façon sûr de perdre.

\- Je suis réellement soulagé de l'apprendre.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail Castiel. Et vous avez le droit d'être fier de vous et content des résultats. Je sais que l'angoisse que vous ressentez est en grande partie dûe à votre immense implication dans le dossier. Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle n'a pas … qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous me cachez à ce sujet.

Sam ne semblait pas en colère ou réellement suspicieux. Il semblait sincère. C'était le moment où jamais pour poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Castiel. Le moment ou jamais de savoir enfin pourquoi Dean n'était pas au bureau depuis deux jours. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait réellement le droit de poser la question mais s'il n'avait pas de réponse, il continuerait à s'interroger. Il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer sur tout le travail qui l'attendait encore.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a autre chose. Je … je me doute que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de poser la question et je ne connais pas vraiment votre frère mais … le fait qu'il soit absent depuis deux jours me semble … inhabituel et je dois avouer que cela n'a fait que renforcer mon stress ces derniers jours.

Il espérait que sa question n'énerverait pas Sam. Il avait toutefois ressenti le besoin de la poser. Pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. Heureusement pour lui, son jeune patron ne semblait pas gêné qu'il la pose. Au contraire. Il se mit à sourire largement presque aussitôt.

\- Je peux comprendre que cela vous ait surpris. Ce n'est pas le genre de mon frère de prendre des jours de congés … ou même quelques heures ici et là. Et sans doute ne l'aurait il pas fait si les circonstances ne l'y avaient pas poussé.

\- Les circonstances ? Demanda Castiel.

Sam hocha la tête avant d'attraper une photo sur son bureau et de la tendre au jeune avocat. Ce dernier la prit et posa aussitôt les yeux dessus. Sam se trouvait dessus, particulièrement élégant dans un costume noir. A son bras, une magnifique jeune femme blonde souriait, ses cheveux bouclés entourant son visage. A la droite de Sam se trouvait Dean. Il semblait heureux et souriait lui aussi largement. Il portait un costume gris et une cravate verte qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait une rose blanche à la boutonnière. Il était incroyablement élégant. La dernière personne sur la photo était Matt. Lui aussi semblait joyeux et lui aussi portait un costume gris. Seule la cravate bleue différenciait sa tenue de celle de Dean. La même rose était accrochée à sa boutonnière. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir de quel événement datait cette photo et Castiel sentit aussitôt son estomac se tordre dans son ventre.

\- Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, Dean et Matt … ils ont quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Principalement parce que mon frère passe plus de temps au bureau que chez lui. Et toute … tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours lui ont fait prendre conscience qu'il aimait son mari et qu'il voulait que leur mariage fonctionne. Il refusait de lui parler des accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Il pensait que Matt n'avait pas besoin de … de s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il a fini par tout lui dire et disons que … cette conversation ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. Ils se sont disputés plutôt violemment et Matt lui a posé un ultimatum. Il lui a demandé de mettre son travail entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps. Ce que Dean a accepté.

Castiel aurait du être heureux de l'apprendre mais une nouvelle fois, sa jalousie était trop forte pour qu'il parvienne à se réjouir du bonheur marital de son patron.

\- Ils ont besoin de passer du temps ensemble. De se parler. Ils se sont cachés des choses pendant trop longtemps et s'ils continuent ainsi, ils finiront par se séparer. Ils veulent se donner une chance mais cela implique que Dean accepte de consacrer tout son temps à son mari … au moins pendant quelques jours. Le temps que la situation s'apaise et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Castiel aurait probablement dû s'y attendre. Dean lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire en sorte que son mariage fonctionne. Il voulait se rapprocher de Matt. Il était finalement logique qu'il ait choisi de prendre du recul pendant quelques temps.

\- Je suis convaincu que les choses finiront par s'arranger entre eux. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années et ils s'aiment vraiment. Ils … quand ils étaient à l'université, ils étaient inséparables. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. A tel point que j'étais jaloux parfois. J'avais la sensation que Matt cherchait à me voler mon grand frère. Mais quand j'ai vu combien il rendait Dean heureux, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais tort. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Entendre Sam approuver ainsi la présence de Matt dans la vie de Dean était difficile pour Castiel. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un de son côté. Quelqu'un qui aurait, comme lui, voulu les voir se séparer. Bien sûr, il ne savait rien de Matt. Il n'avait pas le droit de le détester sans le connaître. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Dean était dévasté quand Matt l'a quitté la première fois. Il ne sortait plus et il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il répétait que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. J'ai fini par réussir à le convaincre qu'il devait se battre pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il a fait heureusement. Quand il a demandé Matt en mariage, j'étais persuadé que tout irait bien pour eux. Ils étaient heureux et … ils étaient … ils étaient tellement amoureux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre eux. Mais ils ont fini par s'installer dans une routine et Dean a recommencé à passer plus de temps ici que chez lui. Matt en a eu assez. Il a été plutôt clair avec mon frère. Soit il faisait l'effort de rester avec lui pour tenter d'arranger les choses soit ils se séparaient maintenant. Dean a choisi Matt.

Castiel savait que ce choix n'avait pas du être simple à faire pour son patron. Il aimait son travail. Il aimait son cabinet. Il aimait passer du temps ici. Mais de toute évidence, il aimait Matt plus encore. Castiel espérait que ce dernier avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait.

\- Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas avant la fin de l'enquête. Il refuse de toute façon d'y être mêlé. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Il est clairement la cible du traître qui opère ici. Son absence est une bonne chose. Cela évitera qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre lui à nouveau. Ça nous offre un peu de répit.

Castiel aurait aimé voir les choses sous cet angle lui aussi. Il aurait aimé être capable de ne voir que l'aspect positif dans cette histoire. Mais il était bien trop obnubilé par sa jalousie pour se montrer aussi lucide que Sam.

\- Je suis sans doute mal placé pour donner mon avis puisque je ne sais rien d'eux et que je ne connais pas vraiment votre frère mais … est-ce qu'il … comment compte t-il gérer ses dossiers s'il ne revient pas au bureau ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas peur que ses clients lui reprochent son absence à terme ?

Sam haussa les épaules avant de lui reprendre le cadre photo des mains. Il le reposa face à lui et l'observa une seconde.

\- Il peut parfaitement travailler de chez lui. Il a juste besoin de son téléphone et d'un ordinateur. Et si ses clients ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre qu'il a besoin de temps pour lui alors ils n'auront qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Ce qu'ils ne feront pas bien sûr. Dean leur fait gagner des millions à longueur d'années. Ils savent qu'ils ont besoin de lui.

Dean lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire quand Castiel avait assisté à sa réunion avec Pearson. Il avait vu ce dernier reculer et revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit dès que Dean l'avait menacé de rompre leur contrat. Il savait que ses autres clients devaient être tout aussi conscients que lui du talent de Dean. Et de la nécessité de le garder comme avocat. Cela lui offrait le luxe de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Même s'il venait à perdre un client pour ça, il avait une liste d'attente longue comme le bras. Il lui suffirait de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie pour en arriver là. Il avait bien mérité d'en profiter un peu maintenant.

\- Pour le moment, sa seule priorité est son mariage. Le travail est secondaire. Il lui a consacré presque tout son temps durant ces cinq dernières années. Il peut lâcher prise pendant quelques jours. Le cabinet ne va pas s'effondrer parce qu'il n'est pas là.

Castiel savait que le cabinet pouvait parfaitement survivre sans qu'il ne soit là constamment. Il le lui avait même dit quand ils en avaient discuté ensemble. Mais quand il ne s'agissait que de quelque chose de théorique, c'était bien plus facile à accepter pour lui. Maintenant que c'était devenu concret, Castiel avait du mal à imaginer le cabinet sans Dean. Il avait du mal à imaginer venir y travailler tous les jours sans avoir l'espoir de le croiser ou de discuter quelques minutes avec lui. A bien y réfléchir, Castiel ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour l'avenir du cabinet. C'était pour lui même qu'il était inquiet. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi égoïste. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

\- Il finira par revenir de toute façon. Il a juste besoin de quelques jours. Et de trouver avec Matt le meilleur moyen de concilier sa carrière et sa vie de couple. En attendant, je m'occuperais du cabinet pour lui. Je sais qu'il a confiance en moi pour gérer les affaires quotidiennes. Je le ferais d'ailleurs avec plaisir. Même si je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris qu'il ait pris cette décision aussi facilement et sans même me consulter au préalable.

Castiel repensa alors aux deux conversations qu'il avait eues avec Dean. Celle qui avait précédée leur presque baiser et celle qui avait eu lieu juste avant que son patron ne parle avec son mari. Il était évident qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la décision qu'il avait prise. Il lui avait suggéré de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Dean lui avait alors répondu qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Castiel avait pensé que sa décision était prise. De toute évidence, il avait eu tort.

\- Nous avons discuté ensemble à deux reprises, avoua t-il alors.

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Sans doute pensait il que son frère se tournerait vers lui pour obtenir des conseils concernant son couple. Castiel espérait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre sa place. Il n'avait pas demandé à être celui vers qui Dean se tournerait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam après quelques secondes.

Castiel se redressa sur son siège brusquement mal à l'aise.

\- Le soir où … quand nous sommes restés ici toute la nuit pour fouiller les archives, il a reçu un coup de fil de Matt et il … il semblait perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il a fini par se confier à moi. Par me dire qu'il sentait que Matt lui échappait et qu'il n'était pas sûr de … d'être capable de faire les effort suffisants pour le récupérer. Il envisageait de le quitter quelques temps pour faire le point. Je lui ai conseillé de réfléchir et d'envisager … d'envisager de lui consacrer un peu plus de temps s'il l'aimait encore. Quand je suis venu vous annoncer que le rapport de l'expert allait dans notre sens, il a tenu à me parler seul après votre départ. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il voulait donner une chance à son mariage. Qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que tout s'arrange entre Matt et lui. Je … je ne dis pas que j'y suis pour quoi que ce soit. Juste qu'il … il m'a dit que sa décision était motivée par ce qu'il avait vécu et ce dont il avait pris conscience. De toute évidence, découvrir qu'un traître se cachait parmi vos employés lui a fait réaliser qu'il devait garder les gens qu'il aimait avec lui … qu'il ne devait surtout pas perdre ceux en qui il savait qu'il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Je pense que ça explique en grande partie sa décision.

Sam le dévisagea alors une seconde et Castiel dut faire un effort pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il ne savait pas ce que son jeune patron pensait de son implication dans la vie amoureuse de son frère. S'il était en colère contre lui pour s'en être mêlé quand il ne savait finalement rien d'eux. Quand il n'était qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire Castiel. Je ne pensais pas … mon frère ne se confie presque jamais. Il n'aime pas parler de lui ou de ses sentiments. Il ne le fait déjà que trop rarement avec moi alors … en discuter ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine, c'est … je dois vous avouer que c'est une surprise pour moi.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour tenter de se défendre quand Sam reprit la parole. Il souriait à présent. Visiblement, il n'était pas en colère contre Castiel. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose pour ce dernier.

\- Je ne vous fais aucun reproche. Je ne suis pas jaloux qu'il ait pu choisir de se confier à vous plutôt qu'à moi. Je suis juste soulagé qu'il ait parlé à quelqu'un. Et de toute évidence, vos mots ont été … ils l'ont aidé à y voir plus clair et à prendre la meilleure décision possible. Vous avez non seulement sauvé sa carrière en nous conseillant le bon expert mais vous avez aussi sauvé son couple. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Castiel estimait ne pas mériter un quelconque remerciement. Pas quand il avait souhaité de tout son cœur que Dean finisse par rompre avec Matt. Pas quand il le souhaitait toujours. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Et même s'il ne comptait pas dire toute la vérité à Sam, il n'aimait pas l'idée que son jeune patron puisse lui être reconnaissant. Il avait fait des choses indicibles depuis son arrivée ici. Il avait espionné Dean quand il faisait l'amour avec son mari. Il avait voulu l'embrasser. Il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait tant de choses qui pesaient sur sa conscience qu'il ne savait même pas comment il réussissait à fonctionner. Et il continuait de mentir ouvertement à un homme qui pourtant semblait penser qu'il était un employé modèle. Un homme qui lui avait accordé sa confiance. Castiel ne méritait pas tout ça.

\- J'aimerais vous proposer de prendre quelques jours de repos en guise de remerciement mais … je n'ai malheureusement pas ce luxe. Nous devons absolument mettre la main sur la personne qui nous a trahi pour que le procureur nous laisse enfin tranquilles. Peut être que vous pourriez prendre quelques jours quand cette histoire sera terminée.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'en voulait pas. S'il restait seul chez lui, il savait qu'il ne ferait que penser à Dean. Sa seule issue était de travailler. Son seul espoir était de rester occupé au maximum pour ne pas se laisser submerger par tout le reste.

\- Je préfère être ici et me montrer utile. Je vais continuer à enquêter et nous mettrons la main sur cette personne. Gabriel va continuer à écouter les conversations des employés en quête d'un indice quelconque et Charlie … Charlie est sur le coup aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par trouver quelque chose.

\- Charlie est effectivement la meilleure dans son domaine. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, elle le trouvera.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait hâte de pouvoir quitter le bureau à présent. De pouvoir reprendre son enquête et de se remettre au travail. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Dean pesait sur lui. Il avait mal au cœur et l'estomac entièrement noué. Il avait besoin d'une distraction. Et trouver le traître qui se cachait parmi eux était la seule qu'il avait pour le moment.

\- Je vais retourner me mettre au travail, lança t-il alors pour clore la discussion.

Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise, imité par Sam quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier contourna alors son bureau et vint serrer la main de Castiel. Il souriait toujours et semblait incroyablement soulagé. Castiel aurait du l'être lui aussi. Mais il était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean pour l'être.

\- Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai la sensation que vous avez besoin de l'entendre à nouveau Castiel. Vous … je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en vous engageant. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous le prouveriez aussi rapidement. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'en plus d'être quelqu'un de bien, vous êtes un formidable avocat. Vous ferez une grande carrière si vous continuez sur cette voie. Et j'espère que vous la ferez parmi nous. Nous avons besoin de gens comme vous. De gens loyaux et honnêtes. Vous êtes un merveilleux atout pour ce cabinet.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Castiel aurait été ravi d'entendre cela. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré qu'on lui dirait à son arrivée ici. C'était son but depuis le début. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait indigne des compliments de Sam. Il se sentait coupable et mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré que son jeune patron garde tout cela pour lui.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous prouver. Je n'ai pas fait … je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter de tels compliments, avoua t-il.

\- Et pourtant, vous les méritez Castiel. Alors acceptez les et retournez au travail. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et trop peu de temps devant nous. Dès que vous découvrez quoi que ce soit, revenez me voir immédiatement.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait compris. Sam lui serra une nouvelle fois la main avant de le laisser partir. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et quitta la pièce rapidement. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre son bureau. Gabriel l'y attendait. Charlie était également là. De toute évidence, ils étaient impatients de savoir ce que Sam lui avait annoncé.

\- Les charges sont abandonnées, souffla t-il quand il fut à leur hauteur.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres puissent l'entendre. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était le traître, ils devaient absolument se montrer prudents.

\- Je savais qu'il saura se montrer raisonnable, répliqua Charlie en souriant.

\- Il l'a été mais il ne laisse pas tomber l'affaire pour autant. Il veut le nom du traître et il le veut rapidement. Si nous ne sommes pas capables de lui donner, il viendra lui même fouiller dans nos dossiers. Il obtiendra un mandat et on sait tous les trois ce que cela signifie pour le cabinet. Si nos clients apprennent que nous sommes l'objet d'une enquête, ils iront aussitôt voir ailleurs. Nous devons absolument l'empêcher.

Charlie et Gabriel hochèrent alors la tête en même temps. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour faire leur maximum. Il avait envie de croire que cela suffirait.

\- Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur l'absence de Dean ? Il … s'il n'est pas en garde à vue, où est il ? Demanda Charlie après quelques secondes.

Castiel était surpris qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Elle était une amie proche de Dean. Il avait pensé qu'il lui aurait tout expliqué. Mais de toute évidence, Sam avait été le seul à être mis au courant.

\- Il a choisi de prendre quelques jours pour … pour être avec son mari. Il veut faire en sorte que leur mariage fonctionne mais pour ça, il a accepté de prendre un peu de recul et de consacrer plus de temps à Matt.

\- Il lui a posé un ultimatum ? Demanda la jeune femme en grimaçant.

\- En quelque sorte, oui, répondit Castiel.

Il était évident que l'idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la jeune femme. Elle semblait même plutôt énervée de l'entendre. Il ne savait pas pas pourquoi. Elle aurait du être contente pour son ami. Soulagée de voir qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision pour son couple. Comme Sam l'avait été. Mais elle semblait au contraire déçue de le voir prêt à tout pour garder son mari. Castiel aurait aimé savoir pourquoi. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui explique ce qui clochait dans cette histoire. Il aurait peut être enfin quelqu'un de son côté. Comme il en avait tant envie depuis qu'il savait. Il était toutefois convaincu que poser la question éveillerait les soupçons de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il s'intéressait à la vie amoureuse de Dean.

Et ils avaient plus important à faire. Si Dean était effectivement sorti de l'auberge, ce n'était pas le cas du cabinet. La menace continuait de peser sur eux. Ils risquaient de tout perdre. Et tous leurs efforts pour faire innocenter Dean seraient alors vains. Castiel refusait de laisser une personne gâcher son avenir et celui de tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. Il allait découvrir l'identité de cette personne et la livrer au procureur. Il y consacrerait tout son temps si nécessaire. Il n'avait de toute façon pas grand chose d'autre à faire mis à part se morfondre sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour son patron. Et cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Non. Castiel allait saisir cette chance de penser à autre chose. Et il ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à réussir à sauver le cabinet. C'était sa seule priorité pour le moment.


	13. Séparation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 13 et les choses évoluent enfin pour nos deux héros. Bien sûr, ce sera long et le chemin qui les attend sera semé d'embuches. Mais Dean s'ouvre enfin un peu. Il était temps.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Merci pour vos compliments. Je vous adore.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Scientist de Coldplay**

 **Chapitre 13 : Séparation**

 _« L'absence finit par vaincre l'amour le plus fort et la présence occasionnelle est encore plus terrible pour l'amoureux sans espoir que la complète séparation. »_

 _François Hertel_

Dean n'était toujours pas revenu travailler. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant et Castiel commençait à se demander s'il finirait par revenir un jour. Il jetait toujours un coup d'œil à son bureau le matin en passant devant. Il espérait à chaque fois le voir assis sur sa chaise au téléphone ou plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier. Il était déçu à chaque fois qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Son absence pesait sur lui. Il avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'on lui avait arraché un membre. Il souffrait ne pas le voir tous les matins. De ne pas entendre sa voix. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment les choses se passaient pour lui. Si tout allait bien. Si Matt avait fini par lui pardonner. Si son mariage était sauvé ou non.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il était convaincu que l'absence prolongée de Dean signifiait qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donné à son mari ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ils étaient heureux et profitaient de ce temps pour renouer leur lien. Ils étaient peut être même partis quelque part en vacances. Peut être à l'étranger ou sur une île paradisiaque où ils passeraient leurs journées à dorer au soleil et à faire l'amour dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Castiel n'aimait pas y penser. Mais c'était pourtant la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire. Il ne pensait qu'à Dean. A son mariage. A son bonheur. Et à la jalousie qui grandissait peu à peu à l'intérieur de lui. Il était en colère. Il était épuisé. Et il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur son travail.

Il était presque sûr que cela finirait par se voir. Il avait beau lire et relire les documents qu'on lui donnait, il ne retenait rien. Ses notes n'avaient aucun sens. Et quand il rentrait enfin chez lui, il ne réussissait pas à dormir. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Il finissait par se lever, fatigué et sur les nerfs puis retournait travailler. Le schéma se répétait alors et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup très longtemps.

La pression était pourtant énorme. Il devait gérer les dossiers qu'on lui confiait et l'enquête qu'il menait toujours. Il voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Mais en l'absence de Dean, il ne se sentait capable de rien. Il était inefficace. Il était inutile. Et cela le mettait plus en colère encore que l'idée que son patron puisse être heureux quelque part avec son mari. Plus encore que le bonheur de l'homme qu'il désirait tant, c'était l'effet que cela avait sur lui qui le rendait fou de rage.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas uniquement attiré physiquement par Dean. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait été capable de passer outre. Il aurait été capable de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment. Non c'était bien plus grave. Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour son patron. Et c'était une véritable catastrophe pour lui. Car Dean ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Parce qu'il était marié et heureux. Parce qu'il était son patron. Castiel n'avait aucun espoir et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. C'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel il se sentait prisonnier. Une machine infernale qui finirait par le broyer entièrement s'il ne réussissait pas à lui échapper.

Le fait qu'ils ne réussissaient pas à avancer sur leur enquête ne l'aidait pas. Charlie avait fouillé dans les ordinateurs de tous les employés sans rien trouver d'étrange. Gabriel n'avait pas avancé non plus. L'absence de Dean était au cœur de toutes les conversations mais il n'avait rien entendu de suspect. Sam non plus n'avait rien de neuf. Et si cela continuait ainsi, le procureur finirait par perdre patience. Il viendrait mener l'enquête lui même et ils risqueraient alors de perdre le cabinet.

Castiel le refusait. Alors malgré sa fatigue et son manque de concentration, il se força à rester au bureau jusque tard dans la nuit. Il continua à travailler sur les dossiers qu'on lui confiait sans jamais être totalement satisfait de lui. Il ne rentrait que lorsqu'il était sûr que Meg dormait. Il savait que son amie devinerait en le voyant que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec elle. Il avait besoin de temps avant d'aborder le sujet.

Le cinquième jour suivant sa conversation avec Sam au sujet de Dean, Castiel était assis à son bureau, le nez dans un dossier pourtant simple mais dont il ne parvenait pas à retirer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il tentait vainement de trouver un argumentaire qui tenait la route malgré la fatigue et l'heure tardive. Il était seul dans la salle. Les autres employés étaient rentrés depuis un moment maintenant. Le silence lui semblait oppressant mais il refusait de quitter le cabinet sans avoir fait le moindre progrès. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Du mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Il finit par se décider à aller à la bibliothèque pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Il avait un doute sur la formulation exacte d'un article de loi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Il avait une très bonne mémoire et il avait pris toujours su se souvenir de ce qui comptait durant ses études. Mais son cerveau tournait au ralenti et il n'avançait pas. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il laissa ses documents et ses notes sur son bureau et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs et les idées confuses. Les bureaux étaient vides. Il était le dernier encore là.

La bibliothèque se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir, juste à côté de la salle d'archives. Castiel se souvenait de la dernière fois où il était venu là. C'était le soir où il avait surpris la conversation entre Dean et Sam. Le soir où il avait manqué d'embrasser son patron. Il ne voulait pas trop y repenser. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

Il soupira longuement en poussant la porte. Il devait rester concentré sur son dossier en cours s'il espérait avancer enfin.

Il entra dans la pièce et prit aussitôt la direction des immenses rayonnages. Il avait tout juste posé les yeux sur la couverture d'un livre quand un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se tourna en un bond, convaincu qu'un cambrioleur s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean, assis sur le canapé derrière lui, un verre de whisky à la main, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un cambrioleur. Car voir son patron était un choc. Il l'observa une seconde et remarqua l'air grave sur son visage. La tristesse évidente dans ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'allait pas bien. Castiel recula d'un pas jusqu'à sentir les rayonnages appuyer dans son dos.

\- Je suis … désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu en entrant et … je devrais peut être vous laisser, lança t-il.

Dean leva alors les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea. Il ne semblait pas totalement ivre mais il avait déjà bu suffisamment pour que cela se voit sur son visage.

\- Castiel, souffla t-il simplement.

Le jeune avocat sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Sa voix lui avait manqué. Il avait presque fini par oublier combien elle était chaude et grave. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Je reviendrais quand vous aurez fini de … enfin quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de cette pièce.

\- Non, ne partez pas. C'est moi qui … vous êtes visiblement ici pour le travail et pas moi. Je devrais vous laisser tranquille.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le pousser à s'en aller. Pas quand il semblait aussi triste et désemparé. Il finit par secouer la tête.

\- C'est votre cabinet. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de … enfin … vous êtes ici chez vous après tout, bafouilla t-il.

Dean ricana alors une seconde. Il n'était pas amusé, c'était évident. Son petit rire était triste.

\- Chez moi oui, concéda t-il alors après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état mais il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et que ce qui lui était arrivé était suffisamment grave pour le pousser à fuir son appartement et à boire seul. Il l'observa une seconde en quête d'un indice avant de renoncer. Si Dean voulait lui parler, il le ferait. En attendant, Castiel devait avant tout penser à son travail et faire ce pour quoi il était venu ici. Si la présence de Dean était une distraction dont il se serait bien passé, c'était également un soulagement. Il se sentait bien maintenant qu'il l'avait revu. Il se sentait complet.

\- Je vais juste … me remettre au travail et enfin … vous laisser tranquille, lança t-il finalement.

Il tourna ensuite le dos à Dean et reporta son attention sur les étagères devant lui. Il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer avec son patron dans la même pièce que lui mais il devait absolument faire comme si sa présence ne l'affectait pas. Il commença donc à lire les étiquettes en quête du bon livre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieux alors ? Demanda Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde mais choisit de ne pas faire face à son patron. Il était presque sûr que ses émotions pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Que ses yeux le trahiraient aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas courir ce risque.

\- Si je … je le suis bien sûr. C'est même un de mes principaux défauts mais … je sais aussi que ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas le droit de vous poser la moindre question et vous n'avez certainement pas à justifier votre présence ici. Ça ne me regarde pas.

Il mourrait effectivement d'envie de savoir ce qui avait poussé son patron à venir au bureau malgré l'ultimatum posé par son mari. Il voulait savoir si cela avait un rapport avec Matt ou avec l'enquête que Sam et Castiel menaient. Il avait des dizaines de questions. Mais il refusait de les poser. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres. Dean n'était pas son ami. Il ne le connaissait même pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'interroger juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

\- Ce n'est pas un défaut vous savez … la curiosité je veux dire. Dans notre métier, c'est même une bonne chose. Ça nous pousse à poser les bonnes questions. Alors … si vous en ressentez le besoin vous pouvez … me poser des questions j'entends.

Castiel était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Surpris par le comportement de Dean. Il semblait à la fois résigné et épuisé. Triste. Avide de parler mais sur la retenue. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce dont son patron avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il fit donc mine de continuer à chercher son livre même s'il ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas un problème dans le cadre de notre travail mais il n'est pas question de travail là … je veux dire, c'est … ça ne me semble pas vraiment approprié, confia t-il.

\- C'est approprié si j'ai envie que vous m'interrogiez … si j'ai envie de vous répondre … de vous parler. Mais si cela vous met mal à l'aise, je peux comprendre aussi. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment l'esprit clair.

Castiel attrapa un livre au hasard avant de se tourner pour faire face à son patron. Il avait la tête basse et le regard perdu quelque part sur le sol entre ses pieds. Il tenait toujours son verre dans la main mais il n'avait pas bu depuis l'arrivée de Castiel. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Vulnérable. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il alors malgré lui.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de secouer la tête. Il soupira ensuite longuement.

\- Sam m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de mon absence. Il m'a dit que vous sembliez inquiet et … je sais qu'il vous a tout dit. Qu'il vous a parlé de l'ultimatum que mon mari m'a posé et de ma décision de faire en sorte que notre couple fonctionne.

\- Je … j'étais inquiet oui parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à prendre des vacances mais je … je ne voulais que vous ayez l'impression que … enfin que je me mêle de choses qui ne me regardent pas.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. A vrai dire, je … je suis content que vous ayez posé la question et … je suis soulagé de voir que les gens qui travaillent pour moi s'inquiètent de ne pas me voir. C'est … ça me prouve juste que vous étiez le bon choix.

Castiel sourit, soulagé. Il avait eu peur que sa curiosité maladive finisse par poser un problème à Dean et Sam. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je … pour répondre à la question que vous n'osez pas me poser, je suis là parce que je … je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai nul part où aller et … vous avez raison … ce cabinet est un peu comme ma seconde maison. C'est mon refuge et … j'avais besoin de venir là.

Cela n'en disait pas beaucoup plus à Castiel sur ce qui avait mis Dean dans cet état mais c'était un début. Il pouvait sentir que son patron avait envie de parler. Qu'il ressentait le besoin de se confier. Castiel n'était pas sur d'être la bonne personne pour l'écouter. Mais il était le seul encore présent. Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean quand il semblait aussi triste et vulnérable. Pas quand il avait clairement besoin que quelqu'un soit là.

\- J'étais prêt à faire des efforts vous savez. Je n'avais pas pris ma décision à la légère et je … je voulais vraiment faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent entre Matt et moi. C'est pour ça que je lui ai tout dit et pour ça que j'ai accepté de prendre quelques jours de congé. Je pensais que … je croyais que cela suffirait à régler les problèmes entre nous.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine en entendant combien la voix de Dean tremblait. Il semblait proche des larmes. Il avait envie de le rejoindre sur le canapé et de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il était comme statufié à un mètre de lui, un livre dont il ne savait même pas le titre entre les mains. Il était incapable de bouger.

\- J'étais prêt à tout pour lui prouver que je voulais changer … que j'étais sincère. Je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier mais … je me suis mis en tête de préparer le dîner pour Matt ce soir. Je voulais le surprendre. J'avais mis les petits plats dans les grands, passé la journée en cuisine et … j'avais même mis des bougies au centre de la table pour que cela soit plus romantique. Croyez moi, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais je pensais qu'il serait content. Il avait du retourner à la galerie pour régler un problème et … je pensais vraiment le surprendre.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Castiel ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Il pouvait l'imaginer travaillant en cuisine toute la journée pour faire plaisir à son mari. Il aurait aimé trouver un homme capable de tels efforts pour lui. Il aurait aimé être à la place de Matt à cet instant précis.

\- Il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard alors … je me suis dit que je devais aller le chercher. Peut être l'aider avec le problème qui le retenait pour lui prouver que je m'intéresse à son travail. Je … quand je suis arrivé à la galerie, les lumières étaient éteintes mais la porte était ouverte. J'ai imaginé le pire. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un était entré par effraction et j'ai … j'avais peur pour lui. Je l'ai cherché. Quad je l'ai trouvé, il n'était pas seul.

Castiel savait à présent exactement ce qu'il allait entendre. Il avait envie de dire à Dean qu'il était inutile de le lui raconter. Qu'il avait compris et qu'il était désolé. Mais il avait la gorge nouée et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Aaron était avec lui et ils … ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans le bureau de Matt. Pendant une seconde, je … je ne parvenais pas à croire ce que je voyais. Je refusais d'imaginer que mon mari était … qu'il était en train de me tromper pendant que je préparais un dîner romantique pour tenter de lui faire plaisir. J'ai … ils ont fini par me voir. Matt s'est excusé alors qu'Aaron prenait la fuite. Je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir. Je crois que je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure s'il était resté.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer ce que Dean avait ressenti en voyant son mari avec un autre homme. Il devinait combien cela avait été difficile pour lui. Douloureux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était là maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Matt. Pas après tout ça. Il fit un pas en direction de son patron avant de s'immobiliser. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il opta finalement pour quelque chose de simple et de sincère.

\- Je suis désolé.

Dean renifla une seconde avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Il le laissa reposer une seconde contre avant de renoncer à boire. Il soupira ensuite longuement.

\- Je suis en colère et … je suis … triste bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je l'avais senti venir.

Castiel se souvenait effectivement que Dean l'avait évoqué lors de leur conversation dans la salle d'archives.

\- Je lui ai crié dessus dès le départ de son … d'Aaron. Je l'ai insulté et j'ai pleuré et … il a fini par me dire que c'était en grande partie de ma faute. Que je l'avais laissé tomber et qu'il avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéresserait réellement à lui. Quelqu'un qui avait envie de partager sa vie. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'il a raison … je sais que je l'ai poussé dans les bras de ce type. J'ai réagi trop tard.

Castiel savait que son patron avait effectivement commis des erreurs. Il aurait du consacrer plus de temps à son mari. Il aurait du savoir qu'il finirait par le perdre en le prenant ainsi pour acquis. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se blâmer de la sorte quand Matt avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que les torts sont partagés.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Castiel enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas commis d'erreurs. Vous avez vos torts bien sûr. Vous vous êtes laissé accaparer par votre travail. Vous n'avez pas suffisamment accordé de temps à votre mari. Vous avez été trop absent et pas assez attentif mais … c'est lui qui a choisi de vous tromper. Je … il aurait pu vous dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un avant de coucher avec lui. Il aurait pu vous demander de divorcer avant de vous tromper. Il a accepté de vous donner une chance et il vous a posé cet ultimatum tout en sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre … qu'il finirait par vous quitter malgré tout. Il a été malhonnête avec vous. Et si je ne nie pas que vous êtes en partie responsable de la situation, je crois qu'il est important que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas le seul.

Dean hocha finalement la tête. Il semblait toujours aussi triste, le serait probablement pendant un moment, mais il avait visiblement accepté ce que Castiel venait de lui expliquer.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Malheureusement, ça ne change rien. Il … il est amoureux d'un autre que moi et je … je ne peux que l'accepter. Je ne peux que … lui donner ce qu'il veut. Et ce n'est pas moi de toute évidence.

Castiel ne voyait effectivement aucune autre issue. Il avait rêvé d'entendre Dean lui dire qu'il allait quitter son mari depuis leur discussion dans la salle d'archives et leur presque baiser. Mais jamais il n'avait rêvé qu cela se passerait ainsi. Jamais il n'avait voulu voir son patron détruit de la sorte. Trompé et abandonné. Avec le cœur brisé. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Il ne pensait plus à ses sentiments ou à son attirance pour lui à cet instant précis. Il ne pensait plus qu'à le réconforter. A l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux. Si toutefois c'était possible.

Il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction mais s'immobilisa quand Dean reprit finalement la parole.

\- Non, ça ne change finalement rien à ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je peux le haïr ou me faire des reproches jusqu'à la fin de ma vie … je peux le supplier ou passer mes journées entières à pleurer … peu importe en fin de compte. Car quoi que je puisse décider de faire, il y une chose que je ne pourrais pas éviter. Je vais devoir demander le divorce. Je vais devoir discuter avec lui de ce qui lui revient et de ce que je peux garder. Je vais devoir vendre notre appartement et trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Je vais devoir … réapprendre à être seul.

Il était évident que Dean n'avait pas envie de passer par toutes ces étapes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le divorce n'était pas une chose facile à vivre. Il demandait qu'on parle, qu'on débatte et parfois qu'on déballe tous nos secrets devant un juge. C'était un moment pénible et long. Un moment qui pouvait détruire une personne. Et pourtant, Dean allait devoir y faire face. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui.

\- J'ai trente ans Castiel. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment vieux mais c'est … ce n'est pas rien quand même. Tout recommencer à zéro … je ne sais pas si j'en saurais capable.

\- Comment ça tout recommencer à zéro ?

\- Vivre seul, rencontrer des gens, trouver quelqu'un … construire un couple. Je pensais ne pas avoir à le faire à nouveau. Je pensais faire parti de ces chanceux qui trouvent leur âme sœur au début de leur vie d'adulte et qui n'ont pas à … le chercher en vain ensuite. Je pensais tout avoir. Et en quelques secondes, j'ai la sensation d'avoir tout perdu.

Castiel ne partageait pas son point de vue sur ce point. Il avait effectivement perdu son mari ce soir. Mais il lui restait énormément de choses. Il avait un travail, une famille, des amis. Il avait de l'argent et tout pour être heureux. Il suffisait qu'il tire un trait sur Matt et se remette en marche. Il finirait par trouver le bonheur. Sous quelque forme que ce soit.

\- Vous n'avez pas tout perdu. Je sais que c'est l'impression que vous avez à cet instant précis mais ce n'est pas vrai pour autant. Vous avez encore votre travail. Vous avez le cabinet. Vos clients. Vos affaires en cours. Ces gens ont besoin de vous.

\- J'ai mon travail oui. Et honnêtement, c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Si je n'avais pas le cabinet et vous tous, je suis convaincu que je sombrerais aussitôt.

Castiel réalisa alors combien il était important de trouver le traître rapidement. Il n'était plus uniquement question de l'avenir du cabinet et de ses employés. Il était maintenant question aussi et surtout de la santé mentale de Dean. Il avait besoin de son travail pour survivre.

\- Je n'ai jamais … jamais songé à tromper mon mari vous savez. Le jour de notre mariage, je lui ai promis fidélité. Je l'avais écrit dans mes vœux et je le croyais à l'époque … je le crois toujours. La fidélité est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pu le trahir comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait Dean honnête. Et il respectait cela. Il n'existait que trop peu de gens pour qui la fidélité était réellement importante. Trop peu de gens pour tenir leur promesse de rester loyal. Matt en était la preuve vivante.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais regardé un autre homme durant notre mariage. Il m'est arrivé d'en croiser que je trouvais particulièrement séduisants. Certains m'ont abordé parfois. Ils m'ont proposé de les raccompagner chez eux. Mais jamais … jamais je n'ai songé à dire oui. J'étais marié et fidèle.

\- Vous le regrettez maintenant ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. J'aime l'idée que j'ai su tenir cette promesse. J'ai manqué à beaucoup de mes devoirs vis à vis de mon mari mais pas à celui là. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner si je l'avais trompé.

Castiel était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Fasciné par cette nouvelle facette de Dean qu'il découvrait ce soir. Il était un homme bien. Il était honnête et s'il n'était pas parfait, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il se sentait également honoré d'être celui à qui il se confiait. Il ressentait le besoin de faire plus. A cet instant précis, il voulait être celui qui redonnerait le moral à Dean. Il sortit donc de sa torpeur et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Il s'assit à coté de lui avant de poser le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur la petite table à côté. Il garda une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas donner l'impression à son patron qu'il était pris au piège.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour vous. J'aimerais … trouver les bons mots ou les bons conseils pour vous redonner le sourire. Dites moi ce que je peux faire de plus ?

Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui sourit doucement. Il était toujours triste. Mais la présence de Castiel sur le canapé avec lui semblait l'aider.

\- Et bien sauf si vous avez une machine à remonter dans le temps caché chez vous ou le pouvoir de me renvoyer dix ans en arrière, je crains qu'il n'y ait rien de plus que vous puissiez faire pour moi.

Castiel sourit à son tour.

\- Je n'ai ni machine ni pouvoir … je suis désolé.

Dean posa alors sa main sur son genou et le serra une seconde entre ses doigts. Il portait toujours son alliance. Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la paume de son patron à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait du mal à se concentrer quand les doigts de Dean était aussi proche de son entrejambe. Il déglutit avec peine et ne se détendit que lorsque Dean retira sa main de son genou. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée du trouble que son geste avait déclenché chez son employé.

\- Plus sérieusement Castiel. Il n'y a rien à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas accomplir de miracles et mis à part être là pour m'écouter me plaindre, je ne vois pas quoi vous demander d'autre. Je vais devoir prendre le temps de me faire à cette idée et faire ensuite face à ce divorce. Apprendre à être seul à nouveau. Accepter cette solitude.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Dean semblait oublier qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul. Matt n'est peut être plus là mais … vous avez toujours votre frère. Vous avez Charlie. Il me semble que vous êtes proches non ? Je suis convaincu qu'ils seront là pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve.

\- Oh je sais qu'ils seront là. Mais parfois … il est plus difficile de se confier sur ce genre de choses à des gens qui savent tout de vous. Des gens qui vous ont vu avec la personne qui vous a brisé le cœur. Sam adore Matt mais je sais qu'il voudra le tuer quand il l'apprendra. Et je sais que Charlie aura la même envie. Je les aime de tout mon cœur mais parfois ils sont juste … trop protecteurs envers moi.

Castiel avait du mal à le comprendre mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais été dans une situation similaire, il ne pouvait sans doute pas réellement donner son avis. Il hocha donc la tête et saisit cette opportunité pour rappeler quelque chose à son patron.

\- Je suis là moi aussi … enfin si vous en avez besoin. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais puisque c'est justement ce que vous … ce qui vous pose problème avec Sam et Charlie alors … enfin voilà. Je peux être là pour vous aider quand vous aurez besoin de parler ou juste de quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une proposition appropriée venant d'un employé à son patron. Mais à cet instant précis, le lien de subordination entre eux n'avait plus aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait était que Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un et que Castiel se sentait à la hauteur pour l'aider.

\- Merci Castiel … ça compte pour moi. Vraiment.

\- Inutile de me remercier. Je ne le fais pas devoir ou parce que je pense que cela me fera gagner des points. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie.

Dean hocha la tête en lui souriant à nouveau. Il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux mais il semblait un peu moins tendu. Un peu moins triste. Castiel savait que c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il sourit à son tour.

\- C'est étrange vous savez … la vie … la tournure qu'elle peut prendre parfois sans qu'on ne s'y attende. C'est … quand j'étais plus jeune … quand j'ai commencé mes études … je ne pensais pas une seconde quand j'en serais là à trente ans. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que je me marierais. J'étais même plutôt opposé à l'idée d'ailleurs. Je voyais le mariage comme .. une forme de prison dans laquelle on choisi de s'enfermer parce que c'est ce que la société … la norme nous impose. Je pensais faire ma carrière et devenir un avocat brillant … mais pas un mari. Et douze ans plus tard, je suis là … trompé … trahi et sur le point de divorcer d'un homme que j'aime pourtant toujours.

\- La vie nous surprend parfois. Pas forcément dans le bon sens mais on ne peut que l'accepter malheureusement.

Dean acquiesça avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre. Il n''y avait plus touché depuis l'arrivée de Castiel mais il semblait avoir besoin de continuer à le tenir dans ses mains. Comme si ce simple verre le rassurait.

\- Le divorce n'est jamais une chose facile mais ce n'est pas la fin de tout. Il y a des tas de gens qui divorcent tous les jours et retrouvent ensuite le bonheur … que ce soit seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la fin du monde même si c'est l'impression que j'ai ce soir … mais ça reste un échec peu importe l'angle sous lequel on l'aborde et je déteste l'échec.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à cela. Il doutait de pouvoir pousser Dean à voir les choses différemment. Il choisit donc de poser une main dans son dos pour lui apporter son soutien plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire. Il sentit le muscles de son patron se tendre sous sa paume avant de se relaxer petit à petit. Il ne protesta pas. Ne chercha pas à fuir ce contact. Castiel garda donc sa main dans son dos. Dean portait une chemise et un jean. C'était la première fois que le jeune avocat le voyait habillé de façon aussi décontractée. Cela lui allait bien.

Le tissu de sa chemise était fin et Castiel pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre sa main. Il fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser trop affecter par un geste qu'il avait lui même initié. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur le mal être de Dean et ne pas penser à lui.

\- Je devrais probablement arrêter de me confier à vous comme ça. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là par obligation et je sais que vous ne vous en servirez pas contre moi un jour mais … vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que de m'écouter me plaindre en permanence.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de plus important à faire. Passer du temps avec Meg peut être. Mais elle était elle aussi très occupée et ils vivaient déjà ensemble. Ils se voyaient les week end quand la jeune femme ne travaillait pas. Il avait également son travail mais il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause. Non. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de tenir compagnie à Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas une vie vraiment passionnante vous savez. Et être là à vous écouter, ça me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile alors … non je suis bien là.

Dean tourna le visage dans sa direction et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel. Ce dernier retint alors sa respiration sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il y avait une forme de tension dans l'air dont il ignorait l'origine. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son patron à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Castiel. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je vous le répète. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon et de gentil. Quelqu'un de généreux et croyez moi, ce sont des qualités qui se perdent de nos jours. Je suis vraiment content que Sam ait pris sur lui de vous engager malgré l'avis de Crowley. Je suis content que vous fassiez parti de mon cabinet et je suis content que vous soyez là ce soir.

Le cœur de Castiel battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à de tels compliments. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean attendait de lui à cet instant précis. Il déglutit avec peine sans quitter son patron des yeux. D'aussi prêt, il pouvait voir les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et sur son nez. Les petites tâches dorées dans ses yeux verts. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

\- Ce que je cherche à vous dire par là c'est que je vous aime bien Castiel. Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Et je …

Dean s'interrompit alors en pleine phrase. Castiel mourrait d'envie d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- Vous quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais au grand soulagement de Castiel, il ne recula pas. Leur proximité ne semblait pas lui poser problème.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous dire tout ça. Vous êtes mon employé. Je suis fatigué et j'ai bu. J'ai le cœur brisé. Je … je suis désolé. C'est juste … c'est plus fort que moi. Vous me troublez.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut presque sûr qu'il avait halluciné ces trois derniers mots. Qu'il les avait imaginés. Mais Dean semblait sérieux et calme. Il le regardait toujours.

\- Vous avez le droit de me dire d'arrêter … de ne jamais plus tenir de tels propos. Je le ferais. Et vous avez également le droit de partir maintenant. Je ne vous retiendrais pas et je ne vous en voudrais pas. Mais si vous restez Castiel … si vous restez, je vais commettre une bêtise que je regretterais sans doute ensuite.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt, son cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes. Il avait la sensation de rêver. La sensation qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller seul dans son lit. Que Dean ne serait pas sur le point de divorcer. Il chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et se reconcentra entièrement sur son patron.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, souffla t-il.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de combler la distance qui les séparait. Cette fois, il ne s'immobilisa pas juste avant d'embrasser Castiel. Cette fois, il ne recula pas. Il vint presser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune avocat sans hésiter une seconde. Et ce dernier ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il avait souvent pensé au goût que les lèvres de Dean pourrait avoir. Il avait la réponse maintenant. Elles avaient le goût du whisky qu'il avait bu. Elles étaient chaudes, douces et légèrement humides. Elles étaient parfaites.

Ils ne bougèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne se décide enfin à passer à l'action. Il n'aurait sans doute pas cette même chance une deuxième fois et même s'il s'agissait d'une erreur monumentale, il ne voulait pas la laisser lui échapper.

Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Dean et fut satisfait quand ce dernier les entrouvrit aussitôt. Il la fit alors pénétrer dans sa bouche pour venir chercher la sienne. Il posa sa main libre dans le cou de son patron puis la fit remonter dans ses cheveux. Dean se tourna alors vers lui, inclina la tête sur le côté puis posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Le baiser était parfait. Meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait connus avant. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il voulait continuer à embrasser Dean jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais il savait que le temps lui était compté. Il voulait en profiter. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce Dean saisisse le message et accepte de s'allonger sur le canapé, Castiel sur lui. Leurs torses se touchèrent et Castiel fut pris d'une envie presque frénétique de glisser sa main sous la chemise de son patron. De sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Il choisit de le faire malgré les avertissements que son cerveau lui envoyait. Il gémit quand ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de son ventre plat. Quand il sentit ses muscles abdominaux se contracter.

Il continua d'embrasser Dean sans se retenir, sa langue caressant celle de son patron avec passion. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où ce dernier accepterait d'aller. Il refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

Il dut reculer après quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il était toujours allongé sur Dean, sa main sous sa chemise, contre sa peau. Il la fit remonter doucement jusqu'à son torse puis se pencha à nouveau en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais Dean tourna le visage au dernier moment. Il appuya ensuite ses mains contre le torse de Castiel pour le repousser. Le jeune avocat suivit le mouvement, conscient que leur moment était terminé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla alors Dean en se redressant à son tour.

Il se remit ensuite debout et réajusta sa chemise. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de faire face à Castiel à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé. Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais du vous embrasser. Je …

Castiel l'observa alors, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Il savait qu'il serait dans un état similaire d'ici quelques minutes. Il était toutefois encore sous le choc du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois … je vais rentrer chez moi et … me reposer. Je … j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'ai bu et je … je n'ai pas les idées claires. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais … je suis désolé.

Castiel aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il était parfaitement capable d'oublier tout cela même si ce n'était pas vrai. Il détestait voir son patron dans cet état. Il était toutefois incapable de parler. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour arranger la situation.

Il ne put que regarder Dean quitter la pièce après quelques secondes. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour détacher enfin ses yeux de la porte. Il était seul à présent. Et jamais avant dans sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ce baiser. Extraordinaire. Le goût des lèvres de Dean. La chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Les muscles de son ventre. Il en voulait encore. Et il savait pourtant qu'il n'en aurait jamais plus.

Il sentit finalement la panique le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait renter chez lui. Se préparer à affronter son patron le lendemain. Prier pour que ce qui venait de se passer ne gâcherait pas tout pour lui.

« Vous me troublez ». C'était ce que Dean lui avait dit. L'inverse étai vrai. Castiel n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé par un autre homme. Et il savait que ce baiser n'arrangerait rien. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Il allait avoir besoin de parler avec Dean cette fois. Ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur le fait que tout ceci était une erreur. L'ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était ne suffirait pas cette fois. Castiel avait besoin de plus. Et de réponses. Il était déterminé à les obtenir.


	14. Menaces

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 de cette histoire. Un jour de retard une fois plus. Mais hier je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre. Si je l'avais fait, vous n'auriez eu le chapitre que demain et je ne voulais pas avoir deux jours de retard.**

 **Pardonnez les erreurs que vous trouverez après.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Till the end de Motorhead**

 **Chapitre 14 : Menaces**

 _« Rien ne menace plus la permanence des choses que l'imagination de l'homme. »_

 _Yvon Rivard_

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Dean. Il était resté assis sur le canapé, incapable de bouger, la tête toujours entre ses mains. Il était passé de l'angoisse à la colère puis à la tristesse. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se passer à présent. Il était convaincu qu'il allait avoir besoin de parler à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que quelque chose d'important s'était passé entre eux. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'en discuter et de se mettre d'accord sur la façon dont ils devaient se comporter maintenant.

Ne rien faire risquait d'aggraver plus encore la situation. Castiel ne voulait pas venir travailler tous les jours avec la boule au ventre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à éviter son patron. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa carrière en péril parce qu'il était incapable de se concentrer en sa présence.

Les torts étaient partagés bien sûr. Dean avait été celui qui avait initié le baiser. Mais il avait laissé une chance à Castiel de reculer. Il lui avait laissé le temps de réagir et de lui dire « non ». Ce que le jeune avocat n'avait pas fait. Il rêvait d'embrasser son patron depuis le premier jour sans doute. Plus encore depuis leur presque baiser dans la salle d'archives. Il en rêvait la nuit. Il ne pensait qu'à ça durant la journée. Il n'avait pas reculé parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il était responsable. Et il était tout à fait prêt à assumer son erreur. Il était prêt à admettre sa faiblesse et peut être même son attirance pour Dean. Mais il avait besoin que ce dernier reconnaisse lui aussi qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Une discussion était nécessaire s'ils ne voulaient pas que les choses se dégradent rapidement. Castiel voulait rester dans ce cabinet. Il voulait y faire carrière. Et Dean lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils avaient tout à gagner à mettre les choses au clair ensemble. A se mettre d'accord pour partager la responsabilité et décider ensemble de passer à autre chose.

Bien sûr, la conversation risquait d'être gênante pour eux deux. Castiel savait qu'admettre qu'il avait eu envie de ce baiser ne serait pas simple pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de se montrer honnête. Il avait besoin de crever cet abcès s'il voulait avoir une chance de passer à autre chose.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à désirer Dean en secret. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir à tout le monde et en particulier à lui même. Il n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean. Cela ne concernait personne d'autre que lui et son patron. Mais le lui confesser était important. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir la confirmation que rien n'était possible entre eux. Une fois cet espoir éteint, il pourrait enfin laisser cette histoire derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas si Dean serait présent au bureau le lendemain. Il avait beaucoup à gérer chez lui. Il avait un divorce à préparer. Mais il avait visiblement du mal à rester enfermé dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son futur ex mari. Celui où ils avaient vécu tant de bons moments avant ce soir. Il ressentirait tôt ou tard le besoin de s'échapper. De retrouver un endroit familier où il se sentait bien. Castiel saisirait cette chance pour lui parler.

Une fois cette décision prise, Castiel releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la sensation des lèvres de Dean sous les siennes. De la façon dont il avait laissé Castiel le manipuler jusqu'à l'allonger sur le canapé. La texture de sa peau sous ses mains. Jamais avant un baiser ne l'avait autant affecté. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait pas uniquement une attirance physique pour son patron. Il avait également développé des sentiments plus profonds pour lui. Et il devait absolument agir avant que cela ne s'aggrave. Avant qu'il ne finisse par tomber amoureux de Dean.

Il se rappela alors ce que Sam lui avait dit au tribunal et sa colère revint aussitôt. Dean n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. Il n'avait pas conscience de son propre charme. Il doutait bien trop de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Et il faisait de nombreuses victimes sans le vouloir. Il brisait des cœurs sans même s'en apercevoir. Castiel était une victime de plus. Et cela le rendait fou de rage.

Comment Dean pouvait il tenir les propos qu'il lui avait tenus sans imaginer une seule seconde de l'impact qu'ils auraient sur Castiel ? Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il était troublé par lui sans se douter que cela toucherait Castiel en plein cœur ? Il aurait du se taire. Il aurait du garder tout cela pour lui. Castiel ne l'aurait alors pas embrassé et ils n'en seraient pas là.

Il était probablement juste d'être autant en colère contre Dean quand Castiel avait admis facilement qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Quand son patron était visiblement vulnérable et triste. Quand il avait bu et n'avait sans doute plus les idées claires.

Mais il était préférable pour Castiel d'être en colère à cet instant précis plutôt que triste et déprimé. Ce sentiment l'aiderait à tenir le coup jusqu'au lendemain. Il l'aiderait à affronter cette nuit où il ne pourrait que penser à ce baiser. Il avait besoin de ça pour avoir la force de quitter le cabinet et de rentrer chez lui.

Cette colère disparaîtrait sans doute demain quand il se réveillerait et s'apprêterait à voir Dean. Il n'avait l'intention de lui hurler dessus ou de lui faire des reproches. Il voulait juste parler. Mettre les choses au clair avec lui pour passer à autre chose.

Déterminé, le jeune avocat finit par quitter le canapé sur lequel il était assis depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il rangea le livre qu'il avait sorti à sa place avant de quitter la bibliothèque rapidement. Il avait encore du travail sur son dossier en cours mais il n'avait as le cœur à retourner à son bureau. Il avait besoin d'air frais et de son lit. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit pour quelques heures.

Il partit récupérer ses affaires qu'il rangea rapidement dans son sac avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il faisait le chemins ans réellement se rendre compte des couloirs empruntés. Il était de toute façon seul dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne ici pour remarquer son attitude étrange et pour lui poser es questions embarrassantes.

Il allait s'engouffrer dans le dernier couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur quand un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit provenait d'un bureau non loin de là. Il était prêt à parier qu'il venait du bureau de Dean. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait pensé que son patron avait quitté le bâtiment immédiatement après leur baiser. Qu'il avait fui les lieux pour ne pas avoir à affronter Castiel à nouveau. Mais de toute évidence, l'idée de rentrer dans un appartement où Matt ne serait pas là l'enchantait encore moins. Il avait peut être décidé de rester ici en fin de compte. De dormir sur le canapé dans son bureau. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui si c'était le cas. Il n'était pas en faute et il n'avait pas à renoncer à son appartement. Matt était celui qui aurait du rester loin. Mais il pouvait tout de même le comprendre. Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui.

Sa présence posait toutefois un problème à Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le bâtiment sans passer devant son bureau. Et sans le voir. Il avait alors deux choix. Il pouvait l'ignorer et continuer son chemin sans rien faire. Ou il pouvait aller le trouver et avoir la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec lui immédiatement. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment idéal. Dean était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et de ce qu'il avait découvert sur son mari. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Castiel non plus. Il était toujours en colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer devant lui sans aller le voir. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puise penser qu'il était trop furieux contre lui pour lui parler. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait lui faire face.

Castiel prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant de contourner l'angle du couloir et de prendre la direction du bureau de Dean. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était toujours préférable de battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

Il approcha du bureau doucement mais en se répétant encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Mais il était sûr de lui. Il n'hésitait pas. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du bureau de Kevin qu'il aperçut enfin la personne qui se trouvait dans le bureau de son patron. Et à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de Dean.

Castiel n'eut besoin que d'un simple coup d'œil pour reconnaître l'intrus. Crowley. Il lui tournait le dos et se tenait devant le bureau de Dean. Il semblait déposer quelque chose dessus. Castiel était surpris de le voir là. Il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu saluer un de ses collègues et lui signaler qu'il partait. Mais il était pourtant là. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il était revenu au bureau après être rentré chez lui.

En soi, ce n'était pas nécessairement surprenant. Crowley travaillait beaucoup. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie et que ce cabinet était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il restait souvent tard au bureau. Mais dans le contexte actuel, sa présence lui sembla aussitôt louche. Il refusait de croire que Crowley puise être le traître. Mais il devrait tut de même signaler à Sam qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas garder l'information pour lui.

En attendant, il n'avait pas la force d'être confronté à lui. Il n'était pas en état d'avoir la moindre conversion avec un homme qui le détestait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à justifier sa présence au bureau. Il refusait d'avoir à mentir. Il était bien pus prudent pour lui de partir sans signaler sa présence. Il n'avait que quelque mètres à faire pour sortir du champ de vision de Crowley. Il lui suffisait d'être discret.

Il s'éloigna doucement du bureau de Kevin en faisant attention à ne rien toucher et à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il allait atteindre l'angle du couloir et l'ascenseur quand un bruit dans son dos l'immobilisa à nouveau. Crowley était sorti du bureau de Dean. S'il regardait dans sa direction, il le verrait forcément. Pendant une seconde, Castiel pria pour qu'il regarde de l'autre côté. Pour que la chance tourne enfin en sa faveur. Mais il était visiblement écrit que cette soirée finirait aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé. Car quelques secondes après avoir quitté le bureau de Dean, Crowley l'aperçut.

\- Castiel ? Lança t-il dans son dos.

Pendant un instant, le jeune avocat fut tenté de ne pas répondre. De faire mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et de s'en aller. Il renonça toutefois rapidement. Crowley verrait cela comme un affront et un manque de respect et cela finirait par se retourner contre lui. Il était préférable de lui faire face. Il pourrait ensuite tenter d'écourter la conversation en prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques minutes après tout. Il pouvait faire cet effort. Son avenir au sein de cabinet en dépendait.

Il prit une énième grand inspiration avant de se retourner lentement pour faite face à Crowley qui approchait à présent de lui. Castiel se força à lui sourire pour donner le change. Mais son collègue avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de le voir là. Castiel déglutit avec peine mais attendit que Crowley soit à sa hauteur pour prendre la parole.

\- Monsieur Crowley, je … je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici à cette heure. Je … je pensais que vous étiez rentrés chez vous.

\- Je suis rentré oui mais je suis revenu comme vous pouvez le constater.

\- Oui bien sur, je … je le vois. Je le vois maintenant.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être capable d'agir normalement. Il se sentait ridicule et il était presque sur que Crowley pouvait le remarquer aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous être arrêté pour me saluer quand vous êtes passé devant le bureau ?

Castiel prit un air faussement surpris qu'il espérait convaincant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Crowley qu'il avait voulu le fuir. Qu'il avait espéré pouvoir partir sans se faire remarquer.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vu, mentit il alors.

Crowley sourit alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes passé juste à côté de moi.

\- Oui mais j'avais … je suis épuisé. J'ai travaillé toute la journée sans prendre une seule seconde de repos. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin et … la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit en partant était que je serais bientôt au chaud dans mon lit alors … désolé mais je n'ai pas fait attention.

Il était presque sûr que Crowley ne le croyait pas. Il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Mais heureusement pour lui, son collègue choisit de ne pas insister. Il se retint de pousser un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Vous étiez donc là pour travailler ?

\- Oui j'ai quelques difficultés sur un dossier et je refusais de partir avant d'avoir terminé de travailler dessus. Je me suis enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Crowley hocha la tête en souriant toujours. C'était presque comme si ce que Castiel venait de dire l'amusait. Le jeune avocat fit en sorte de ne pas trop être déstabilisé par son attitude et contre-attaqua aussitôt.

\- Et vous ? Si vous êtes rentré chez vous, pourquoi être revenu ? Surtout à cette heure ci.

Il savait que poser une telle question était risqué. Crowley n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il l'interroge ainsi sur ses aller et venues. Mais il était curieux. Et il pensait également à l'enquête que Sam et lui menaient toujours. Il avait besoin de réponses.

\- Puisque Dean est absent ces derniers jours, j'ai repris certains de ses dossiers. J'ai longuement discuté avec un de ses clients au téléphone ce soir et je voulais laisser les notes que j'ai prises sur son bureau pour qu'il puisse les consulter si toutefois il revient travailler demain.

Crowley aurait pu faire cela le lendemain. Il n'avait pas besoin de revenir juste pour déposer quelques feuilles sur le bureau de Dean. Mais il ne pouvait l'interroger plus longuement dessus. Il nota toutefois l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour en parler à Sam. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute rien. Crowley était perfectionniste. Il ne comptait pas ses heures. Et il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire chez lui. Ceci expliquait peut être cela. Castiel préférait tout de même rester prudent.

\- Et votre dossier alors ? Est-ce vous fini par trouver ce que vous cherchiez à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'ai … oui j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et j'ai terminé ce que je voulais absolument terminer.

\- Vous m'en voyez content pour vous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. C'était presque comme si Crowley lui reprochait quelque chose. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il était celui qui lui avait demandé de rester plus tard. Celui qui lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait surtout pas compter ses heures. Qu'il devait être là avant tout le monde et partir seulement après les autres.

\- C'est étrange mais j'ai la sensation que vous n'êtes pas ravie de me voir ici à cette heure ci. Je pensais que me voir aussi … assidu et concerné aurait été une bonne nouvelle pour vous, lança t-il malgré lui.

En temps normal, il n'aurait certainement pas osé dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre à Crowley. Il se serait contenté de le saluer et de partir. Mais il était épuise et il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'attitude de son collègue sans réagir.

\- Ça pourrait effectivement être une bonne nouvelle. Ça pourrait être le signe que vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit les de notre première rencontre et que vous avez effectivement l'intention d'appliquer mes conseils à la lettre mais … j'ai du mal à le concevoir comme une bonne chose pour ce cabinet au vue des circonstances.

Castiel avait vu juste. Crowley avait un problème avec lui. Et Castiel aurait probablement su comment se défendre s'il avait eu le moindre indice sur ce qui clochait. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence était un tel problème pour son collègue. Il ne comprenait pas ce dont Crowley l'accusait à demi mots. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Si son collègue avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il pouvait le faire clairement. Il pouvait tout entendre. Mais ce mystère était ridicule.

\- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander quels sont ces circonstances ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre.

Crowley soupira longuement avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Comme à son habitude, il portait un costume entièrement noir et une cravate rouge. Son dressing ne devait contenir que ce type de vêtements. Castiel ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu habillé différemment.

\- Quand je suis arrivé au bureau tout à l'heure, il y avait la voiture de Dean garé juste en bas. C'était une bonne chose pour moi parce que je pensais pouvoir lui donner les documents en mains propres et pouvoir parler quelques minutes avec lui de ma conversation avec son client. Mais quand je l'ai croisé … ironiquement à l'endroit même où nous nous tenons en ce moment … il m'a assuré être pressé et ne pas pouvoir rester. Il avait l'air … mal à l'aise de me voir là. J'ai pensé qu'il avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle. Je l'ai laissé partir et je suis allé déposer les documents sur son bureau pour qu'il puisse les consulter demain.

Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer quand Crowley évoqua Dean. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que le problème pouvait venir de la présence de leur patron. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux là en même temps ne signifiait rien. Ils pouvaient parfaitement travailler dans deux pièces séparés et ne même pas savoir qu'ils étaient au même endroit au même moment. Mais Castiel pouvait sentir que Crowley avait des soupçons. Qu'il se posait des questions. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour tirer des conclusions et s'en servir ensuite contre Castiel. Ou contre Dean.

\- Bien sûr, Dean passe souvent de longues heures au bureau. Il fait plus d'heures que n'importe qui ici. Et c'est en partie pour cela que j'ai autant de respect pour lui. Je trouve juste cela amusant que vous ayez choisi le même soir pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Surtout quand Dean semble déterminé à prendre des jours de congé … ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait votre arrivée d'ailleurs.

Castiel avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sentait qu'il devait avoir l'ait d'un idiot. Ou d'un coupable pris sur le fait. Il aurait du être capable de parler. De se défendre. Après tout, Crowley avait tort sur plusieurs points. Il n'avait pas choisi ce soir là pour travailler tard parce qu'il savait que Dean serait là. Leur rencontre était une simple coïncidence. Et il n'était en rien responsable du désir de son patron de prendre un peu de recul. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas dire cela sans dévoiler ce qui arrivait à Dean. Son divorce. Les accusations du procureur. Et leur enquête sur un éventuel traître au sein de cabinet. Sam avait été clair sur ce point. Castiel ne devait en parler à personne. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de se défendre. Mais pour cela, il devait commencer par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire à ce sujet Castiel. Rien qui pourrait expliquer votre présence et celle de Dean au bureau ce soir ?

Castiel secoua alors la tête en déglutissant avec peine. Non il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était sans doute préférable de jouer les ignorants que de tenter une explication qui ne tiendrait jamais la route. Il espérait juste que cela suffirait à convaincre Crowley. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Son collègue le fit avant lui.

\- Ou peut être que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi il avait l'air aussi perturbé ? Esr-ce ce que vous savez ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

Castiel n'avait pas le droit de divulguer des informations sur la vie privée de Dean. Son patron lui avait confié tout cela parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et il ne voulait surtout pas trahir cette confiance. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler du baiser. Cela risquait de lui coûter cher ensuite. Il opta donc pour un nouveau mensonge. Il haussa les épales.

\- Désolé mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas vu Dean ce soir. Je me croyais seul dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que je vous vois. Et même si je l'avais vu, je doute franchement qu'il aurait choisi de me confier son problème. Nous nous connaissons à peine et je ne suis que son employé. Vous devriez poser la question à Sam.

Crowley hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Il semblait si sur de lui. Si content que Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il resta toutefois calme et ne céda pas.

\- Sauf que Sam n'est pas là ce soir. Il n'y avait que vous … vous et Dean.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous étions effectivement ici au même moment mais nous n'étions pas ensemble. Je ne sais rien. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais assez rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Crowley secoua la tête. Castiel aurait pu tenter de partir malgré la réticence de son collègue à le laisser faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir de force. Mais il savait que prendre la fuite maintenant ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons de Crowley.

\- Écoutez Castiel … je vous ai laissé une chance de me dire la vérité mais puisque vous vous obstinez à me mentir, je ne vais avoir d'autre choix que de vous dire ce que je sais moi … et ce que je sais, c'est que vous étiez avec Dean. Vous étiez avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce dont vous avez discuté ou ce que vous y avez fait mais je sais que vous étire ensemble. Alors cessez de me mentir et assumez enfin vos responsabilités.

Castiel n'avait aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude si Crowley disait vrai ou non. Il bluffait peut être pour voir si son collègue craquerait. Il pouvait continuer à nier en espérant que Crowley finirait par lâcher l'affaire. Ou il pouvait lui dire la vérité – du moins partiellement – et tenter d'arranger les choses. Dans les deux cas, c'était risqué bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre option.

\- D'accord je … je suis désolé de vous avoir menti. J'ai effectivement vu Dean ce soir. Nous avons discutés. Il a … je ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de vous en dire beaucoup plus mais … il a quelques problèmes chez lui et il avait besoin de parler. Il avait également besoin de s'échapper de chez lui pour quelques heures. Il a trouvé refuge ici et j'étais là alors … on a parlé.

Crowley l'étudia alors une seconde et Castiel fut sûr qu'il cherchait à lire sur son visage s'il lui avait tout dit ou non. Il se força à soutenir son regard et avoir l'air le plus assuré possible. Il jouait un jeu dangereux.

\- Vous savez Castiel … je pense que vous me dites la vérité cette fois mais je crois aussi que vous ne me dites pas tout. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous chercheriez à cacher quoi que ce soit si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher. Je suis avocat je vous rappelle. Ceux qui mentent sont toujours coupables de quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis coupable de rien. Nous n'avons fait que parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela semble autant vous gêner. Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec le fait que Dean se soit confié à moi ou juste un problème avec moi ?

Castiel n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse à cette question. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il savait que Crowley ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais il avait pensé pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. De toute évidence, la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là.

\- J'ai effectivement un problème avec vous Castiel. J'ai un problème avec vous depuis le premier jour. Je connais les gens comme vous. Je sais parfaitement ce dont vous êtes capable pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. Et quand je vous ai dit que dans ce milieu vous deviez être prêt à tout pour réussir, je ne pensais définitivement pas à … ça.

\- Ça quoi Crowley ? Demanda Castiel aussitôt même s'il voyait parfaitement où son collègue voulait en venir.

Il n'en revenait pas que Crowley puisse penser ça de lui. Qu'il puisse imaginer Castiel capable d'utiliser le sexe pour se faire sa place ici. Pour gagner les faveurs de Dean. Il n'avait pas le droit de porter de telles accusations. Il ne savait rien de lui. C'était injuste et cruel.

\- Oh je vous en prie. Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'entends par là. Je ne pensais que vous prendriez mes mots au pied de la lettre et que vous iriez jusqu'à tenter de séduire Dean pour le convaincre de vous garder … ou pour ensuite le faire chanter en le menaçant de porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité des propos de Crowley. Sa réaction n'arrangeait probablement pas les choses mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop épuisé pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Oh vous pouvez rire Castiel. Vous pouvez trouver tout cela drôle si cela vous aide à vous sentir mieux mais ça ne change pas ce que je pense de vous. Ça ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons. Je sais comment les gens comme vous fonctionnent. Je sais exactement ce dont vous et vos semblables êtes capables.

C'était la deuxième fois que Crowley faisait référence à Castiel en employant le terme « les gens comme vous ». Il commençait à avoir peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il savait que Crowley était un minable carriériste et frustré. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il puisse aussi être homophobe. Il serra les poings.

\- Les gens comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Les homosexuels ?

Crowley éclata alors de rire en secouant la tête. Castiel fut alors incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. La réaction de son collègue l'avait totalement déstabilisé.

\- Ne faites pas de moi le monstre que je ne suis pas Castiel. Je n'ai strictement aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs préférences. J'ai choisi de travailler avec un homme ouvertement gay et je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Alors qui sont ces gens comme moi ? Demanda Castiel, perdu.

Crowley pointa son indexe dans sa direction.

\- Les petits arrivistes en quête de pouvoir … les étudiants tout droit sortis de l'université qui se croient meilleurs que les autres … qui pensent à tort que tout leur est du et qui n'ont pas la patience de faire leurs preuves.

Castiel était effectivement ambitieux. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait confiance en ses capacités et il se savait bien meilleur que beaucoup d'étudiants de sa promotion. Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé d'arracher sa place malhonnêtement. Il voulait faire ses preuves grâce à son travail. Ce dont Crowley l'accusait le mettait totalement hors de lui.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça, protesta t-il alors. Je sais ce que je veux bien sûr. J'ai bien l'intention de faire ma place ici et de devenir le meilleur. Mais je n'ai jamais songé à obtenir quoi que ce soit malhonnêtement ou par le chantage. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter de telles accusations sans la moindre preuve.

Crowley haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé par la colère évidente de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir honte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il était évident qu'il pensait chacun de ses mots. Il s'était déjà fait son opinion sur Castiel et il ne semblait pas prêt à en changer.

\- Vous êtes tous les mêmes … et vous n'avez même pas l'honnêteté de l'admettre.

Cette fois, Castiel en avait trop entendu. Il pouvait accepter que Crowley ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il pouvait également accepter qu'il doute de ses capacités ou qu'il n'ait pas été convaincu par son dossier pourtant parfait. Mais il refusait de se laisser traiter de la sorte quand il était innocent. Il avait ses torts mais il n'était rien de ce que Crowley l'accusait. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation et de se défendre.

\- Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses Monsieur … je peux encaisser les critiques et les doutes. Je suis prêt à faire mes preuves. Je suis prêt à travailler plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici pour vous convaincre. Mais je n'accepterais jamais qu'on puisse m'accuser de tout ce dont vous m'avez accusé à l'instant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Absolument rien fait pour mériter ces propos depuis mon arrivée au cabinet. Je ne vous ai peut être pas tout dit ce soir quand vous m'avez interrogé sur Dean mais je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je n'aime pas l'idée de divulguer des informations sur sa vie personnelle car il m'a confié quelque chose et m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je suis désolé si cela vous gêne ou vous met en colère mais c'est le genre d'homme que je suis. Pas un arriviste ou quelqu'un qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde sans raison. Juste un employé déterminé à faire sa place dans un cabinet qu'il aime déjà et un homme loyal à qui on peut confier des choses tout en sachant qu'il ne s'empressera pas de les divulguer au premier venue. Cela vous pose un problème ? Tant pis pour vous. Je ne changerais pas sur ce point.

Crowley l'avait écouté avec attention. Mais il semblait en colère lui aussi à présent. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas être ainsi remis en cause aussi ouvertement. Il n'aimait pas que Castiel ait choisi de se défendre. Il aurait sans doute préféré qu'il encaisse tout sans rien dire.

\- Vous avez le droit de ne pas me croire quand je vous dis que nous n'avons fait que parler. Vous avez le droit de douter de moi et de tenir à vérifier la véracité de mes propos. Je vous invite même à le faire. Appelez Dean et posez lui la question. Demandez lui ce que nous avons fait ce soir ensemble. Vous obtiendrez la même réponse de lui que de moi. Mais vous serez sans doute plus à même de le croire lui.

Castiel en avait fini avec sa petite tirade et il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait trouvé les mots justes pour se défendre sans pour autant paraître trop agressif. Il savait que Dean confirmerait ses propos. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Crowley n'aurait alors pas d'autre choix que de le croire ou de se taire. Il laisserait enfin Castiel tranquille.

\- Je pourrais appeler Dean oui. Je suis sûr qu'il confirmerait vos propos. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être sûr qu'il ne le fait pas uniquement parce que vous avez un quelconque moyen de pression contre lui. Je ne pourrais jamais être sûr qu'il ne ment pas juste parce que vous l'y obligez.

Castiel n'avait donc aucune chance de le convaincre. Peu importait ses arguments. Il était évident que Crowley ne changerait pas d'avis sur lui. Cela risquait rapidement de poser un problème. S'il répandait des rumeurs sur lui, sa carrière risquait d'en pâtir. Les autres employés le jugeraient et se feraient de fausses idées. Il devait absolument en parler à Dean et Sam. Régler le problème avant que la situation ne s'aggrave pour de bon. Mais avant tout, il devait rester aussi calme que possible. Ne pas donner à Crowley plus de munitions à utiliser contre lui qu'il n'en avait déjà.

\- Mais je ne vous aime pas Castiel. Et peu importe ce que Dean pourrait me dire. Peu importe ce que Sam peut en penser … ou ce que n'importe lequel de vos collègues, de vos anciens professeurs ou de vos anciens camarades peuvent dire sur vous. Je ne vous aime pas et je ne pense pas vous apprécier un jour. Je ne laisserais jamais personne mettre en danger ce … mon cabinet. Ni vous ni personne d'autre. Croyez moi … je ferais toujours en sorte de protéger cet endroit contre les gens comme vous qui chercheront à l'utiliser pour leur propre intérêts.

Castiel se demanda alors si Crowley pensait déjà toutes ces choses quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Ou si tout ceci ne découlait que de ce qui était arrivé ce soir. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais ce qu'il entendait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Car il était évident que Crowley le haïssait de tout son cœur et qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Je vais vous surveiller. Je vais garder un œil sur vous à chaque seconde de chaque journée que vous passerez ici. Je ne peux peut être pas vous renvoyer sans l'autorisation de Sam et Dean. Mais je peux faire de votre vie un enfer. Je peux vous pousser à bout jusqu'à vous convaincre que nous quitter est la seule solution.

Crowley s'interrompit une seconde afin de faire un pas en direction de Castiel avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais enquêter sur vous … déterrer le moindre de vos secrets. Je finirais par tout savoir de vous. Et si j'apprends que vous m'avez menti … si j'apprends que vous m'avez caché quelque chose ce soir, je m'en servirais pour vous détruire entièrement. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, il ne restera plus rien … vous serez fini Castiel. Vous ne vous relèverez jamais.

Castiel ne pouvait pas se laisser menacer de la sorte sans réagir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à se faire insulter sans riposter. Crowley le croyait trop tendre. Il allait lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort. Qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Qu'il était prêt à le combattre si c'était nécessaire.

\- Allez y … ne vous gênez surtout pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je n'ai peur de personne ici. Vous voulez vous en prendre à moi ? Faites le. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je vais me battre et c'est moi qui gagnerait.

Crowley ricana à nouveau et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait tant de haine pour lui. Tant de colère. Jamais avant il n'avait fait face à quelqu'un d'aussi ouvertement hostile. De quelqu'un que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait convaincre de sa valeur. De son honnêteté. Il ne voyait aucune issue à son problème. Et rien de ce qu'il dirait n'arrangerait les choses. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne les aggraverait non plus d'ailleurs. Il choisit donc de ne plus mâcher ses mots et de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Vous m'avez détesté sans me connaître et uniquement sur le base d'un dossier pourtant excellent. Vous m'avez détesté dès le premier jour parce que je n'étais pas votre choix. Parce que Sam a suivi son instinct et non pas vos conseils. Vous êtes juste frustré de ne pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui que vous l'aviez pensé. Vous êtes frustré parce qu'il vous a remis à votre place. Et franchement, elle n'est pas si différente de la mienne si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Vous n'êtes qu'un employé parmi les autres. Vous ne dirigez pas ce cabinet. Vous pouvez agir comme si vous étiez tout puissant mais tout le monde ici voit clair dans votre jeu. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Cette attitude va stopper maintenant.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur peur de moi Castiel ? Vous devriez.

Castiel recula d'un pas alors que Crowley le foudroyait du regard. Il dévoilait enfin sa vraie personnalité. Et il était proprement effrayant. Mais Castiel ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de le lui dire.

\- Vous devriez avoir peur de moi. Vous devriez être terrifié. Parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Aucune idée du vrai pouvoir que j'exerce au sein de ce cabinet. Dean et Sam eux même n'en ont pas conscience. Mais croyez moi Castiel … ici personne n'a plus de pouvoir que moi. Je n'ai peut être pas mon nom sur le mur. Je ne l'aurais peut être même jamais mais je dirige cet endroit malgré tout. Je le dirige depuis le premier jour. Je suis celui qui murmure à l'oreille de Dean et Sam … celui qui finit par leur faire faire ce que j'ai envie qu'il fasse sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils pensent toujours que l'idée vient d'eux quand en fait, elle vient de moi et de moi seul. Méfiez vous de moi Castiel. Je ne rigole pas.

Castiel eut pendant une seconde peur pour sa vie et non plus uniquement pour sa carrière. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Crowley. Dans sa façon de parler qui lui faisait penser qu'il étai capable de bien plus que de ruiner sa carrière. Qu'il était parfaitement capable également de s'en prendre à lui physiquement. Peut être pas ici et maintenant mais un jour. Il sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Je peux fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de chose Castiel. Mais jamais quand mon cabinet est en danger … ou quand les gens qui l'ont créé et pour qui n'ai énormément de respect sont sous la menace d'un homme comme vous. Dean est marié. Vous ne respectez donc rien ?

Castiel aurait répondre quelque chose mais il était incapable de parler. Heureusement pour lui, Crowley semblait en avoir fini avec ses menaces. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes s'ouvrait, il ajouta quelque chose par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous aurais prévenu.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre à présent. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir cette fois. Il avait toujours su déjouer les pièges qu'on lui tendait avant. Mais cette fois, il avait bien trop à perdre pour tenter sa chance seul. Il devait parler à Dean et Sam. Il devait leur expliquer ce que Crowley venait de lui dire. Il devait s'en remettre à eux pour tenter d'apaiser la situation. Si c'était même possible.

\- Mais pour le moment, le jeune avocat avait avant tout besoin de quitter le cabinet et de retrouver Meg. Il avait besoin de son amie. Besoin de parler et de lui confier tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans le cabinet à cet instant précis. Pas après la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Il prendrait les choses en main demain. Il ne comptait toujours pas se laisser faire. Mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Sauf faire en sorte d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. D'oublier le baiser avec Dean. Les menaces de Crowley. Et cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule solution pour mettre tout ceci de coté et se vider l'esprit. Meg et l'alcool. Les deux cumulés l'aideraient sans doute à trouver le sommeil. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Des discussions importantes l'attendaient demain. Mais il avait encore plusieurs heures pour s'y préparer. Plusieurs heures pour reprendre des forces.

Castiel n'avait peut être jamais eu recours à l'alcool pour s'évader quelques heures. Il n'avait jamais un quelconque intérêt à se saouler pour oublier ses problèmes. Il avait toujours été du genre à leur faire face et à chercher une solution. Mais ce soir, il n'en voyait aucune. Il était perdu et triste. Il était effrayé également. Il était peut être temps de changer ses habitudes. Ce serait une grande première pour lui. Mais c'était définitivement le moment où jamais de s'y mettre. La situation l'imposait. Après tout, le proverbe était clair. « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. ». Castiel était peut être sur le point de faire une bêtise. Mais une de plus ce soir ne changerait pas grand chose. Et si cela l'aidait à oublier alors ça en valait la peine. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.


	15. Déception

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 15. Nouveau dossier pour Castiel mais il paie les conséquences d'une erreur stupide.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**How to save a life de The Fray**

 **Chapitre 15 : Déception**

 _« La déception ne vient jamais des autres, elle n'est que le reflet de nos erreurs de jugement. »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel avait fui le cabinet après le départ de Crowley. Il avait attendu quelques secondes pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser en bas de l'immeuble mais avait ensuite pris l'ascenseur et pratiquement couru jusqu'à pouvoir enfin respirer l'air frais à l'extérieur.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Crowley et ses menaces à peine déguisées étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Elles avaient eu au moins le mérite de chasser pendant un temps les souvenirs du baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Dean. Remplacer un mal par un autre mal n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Castiel en avait conscience. Il préférait toutefois être en colère et déterminé à trouver un plan pour contrecarrer celui de Crowley plutôt que déstabilisé, bouleversé et excité par le baiser. C'était une situation qu'il se sentait capable de gérer.

Il ne reprit pas immédiatement son vélo et prit quelques minutes pour respirer l'air frais du milieu de la nuit. La rue était relativement déserte à cette heure ci. Les gens étaient déjà rentrés chez lui. Il n'y avait que peu d'autres personnes quittant leur travail aussi tard. Castiel observa les quelques voitures qui passaient en se demandant combien de leurs occupants connaissaient des situations similaires à la sienne. Combien avaient été menacés sur leur lieu de travail. Combien avaient développés des sentiments dangereux pour leur patron. Sans doute très peu. C'était pourtant de ce genre d'histoire qu'on faisait des scénarios pour le téléfilm de l'après midi. Il avait la sensation d'être un de ses héros à qui on n'épargnait rien. Qui finissait par tomber amoureux de leur patrons mais pour qui tout se finissait toujours bien. Dans la vraie vie, ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Et pour Castiel, il était presque évident que cela se finirait en catastrophe s'il ne faisait rien. Il devait reprendre les choses en main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tard. Presque une heure du matin. Il doutait que Meg soit toujours debout à cette heure. Si d'ordinaire, cela l'arrangeait car il n'avait ainsi pas à répondre à ses questions et lui raconter sa journée en inventant un nouveau mensonge, cette fois, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle serait réveillée. Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Pas pour l'aider à gérer la situation avec Dean. Il refusait d'évoquer le sujet avec elle. Il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il avait commis une erreur et il ne devait surtout pas recommencer. Il devait oublier ce baiser et passer à autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre puisqu'il savait déjà tout ça. Non. Il voulait lui parler de Crowley. Pas forcément des menaces proférées. Il avait bien trop peur de la façon dont elle réagirait en l'apprenant. Elle insisterait pour venir parler à Crowley elle même. Elle prendrait les choses en main comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et elle ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Cela ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus les choses et cela se terminerait sans nul doute par son renvoi. Il devait garder tout ceci pour lui. Mais il pouvait tout de même évoquer leur conservation et ses soupçons. Peut être lui demander de l'aider à y voir plus clair. Et à oublier cette affreuse soirée.

Castel finit par reprendre son vélo quand il fut suffisamment calme pour rentrer chez lui sans avoir d'accidents. Il fit le chemin rapidement et sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand il arriva en bas de chez lui, les muscles de ses cuisses le brûlaient et il transpirait malgré le froid.

Il gara son vélo puis grimpa jusqu'à son étage en courant. Il poussa la porte de son appartement violemment, conscient qu'il réveillerait Meg si toutefois elle dormait déjà. Il fut toutefois soulagé quand la jeune femme apparut dans le couloir. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux. Il la salua avant de rejoindre la cuisine et de sortir la bouteille de whisky que ses parents avaient jugés bon de lui offrir même s'il ne buvait jamais.

Meg avait étalé ses notes de cours sur la table de la cuisine et semblait en pleines révisions. Castiel se sentit coupable de la couper dans son élan. Il savait combien Meg attachait d'importance à ses études. Il aurait du la laisser tranquille et ne pas se montrer égoïste. Mais il avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour y penser.

Meg devina aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne lui demanda pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne critiqua même pas son désir de boire alors qu'il devait retourner travailler dans quelques heures. Elle se contenta de sortir un deuxième verre et de lui faire signe de la servir elle aussi. Ce que Castiel fit avec un sourire. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour le soutenir. Peu importait les bêtises qu'il faisait. Meg était toujours là pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de verres de whisky il but mais quand la bouteille fut vide, Meg en sortit une nouvelle dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Il recommença toutefois à boire sans se soucier des conséquences.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui suivit. Il avait bien trop bu pour être lucide. Il enchaîna les verres puis rejoignit le salon avec Meg. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Son amie ne lui posa pas la moindre question. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Et elle finirait par l'interroger. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils continuèrent à boire devant la télé. Castiel perdit rapidement la notion du temps mais les heures continuaient à défiler. Il se souvenait d'avoir joué aux cartes et d'avoir perdu. Il se souvenait également d'avoir passé de longues minutes à commenter ce qu'il voyait à la télévision sans réellement se rappeler de ce dont il s'agissait. Il se souvenait enfin avoir entendu Meg lui conseiller de dormir quelques heures mais d'avoir refusé aussitôt.

Quand il se décida enfin à regarder sa montre à nouveau, il était presque l'heure de partir au bureau. Il eut tout de même le temps de prendre une douche et d'avaler quelques toasts avant de quitter son appartement.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il était toujours ivre. Quand il arriva en bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet, il avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée. Cette journée s'annonçait compliquée. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il réussirait à donner le change dans son état.

Il dut faire un effort pour marcher droit jusqu'au garde à l'entrée. Il lui montra son badge en souriant et en priant pour qu'il ne sente pas l'alcool dans son haleine. Il était presque sûr qu'il refuserait de le laisser monter s'il savait.

Il rejoignit ensuite l'ascenseur et grimpa au bon étage. Il garda la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses collègues. Il avait du mal à avancer et son envie de vomir était plus forte au fil des minutes.

Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état. Il avait toujours trouvé que boire jusqu'à être malade était stupide. Et si cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée après sa dispute avec Crowley, il avait conscience à présent qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Il parvint à rejoindre son bureau sans tomber ou se cogner contre quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait et il pouvait sentir qu'il serait rapidement malade. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que peu de gens au bureau à cette heure ci. Il avait encore quelques heures pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Il hésita une seconde à aller boire un café mais renonça quand son estomac protesta aussitôt. Il se força à respirer calmement et profondément par le nez. Il prit le temps de sortir ses affaires de son sac et de les étaler devant lui. Il allait faire semblant de travailler et d'être concentré sur ses notes. Il espérait que personne n'oserait le déranger.

Son envie de vomir était de plus en plus forte. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient doucement à s'estomper. Il avait les idées un peu plus claires. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus et il n'avait plus la tête qui tournait. Il en profita alors pour s'inventer une excuse si toutefois quelqu'un remarquait son état. Il était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne lui parler.

Les odeurs de café et de nourriture autour de lui n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Il était presque sûr que s'il bougeait, il finirait par vomir. Il tenta donc de rester le plus immobile possible et garda les yeux rivés sur son bloc note. Il n'était pas capable de relire ce qu'il avait écrit la veille. Il n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la nausée qui l'envahissait. Il aurait du se faire porter pâle.

Gabriel finit par arriver et par s'installer à côté de lui à son bureau. Pendant quelques minutes son collègue ne dit rien. Il sortit ses affaires, alluma son ordinateur puis commença à siroter doucement son café. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel.

\- Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter quelque chose à manger ? Je sais que l'idée d'avaler quelque chose ne t'enchante pas mais un petit déjeuner bien gras est un des meilleurs remèdes contre la gueule de bois.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui, sidéré de constater que son collègue avait vu clair dans son jeu en quelques minutes seulement.

\- Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, protesta t-il aussitôt.

Il savait que mentir ne servait à rien mais il était pris de court. Gabriel lui sourit alors. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Castiel fut soulagé.

\- Je me suis retrouvé suffisamment souvent dans une situation similaire pour savoir que tu as trop bu hier et que tu n'as probablement pas dormi de la nuit. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais commis la même bêtise alors que je travaillais le lendemain mais je ne suis pas ici pour te juger. Je veux t'aider. Et la meilleure manière de lutter contre la gueule de bois, c'est de manger.

\- Je doute de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, avoua Castiel. Et j'aimerais … j'espère que tu garderas tout ça pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me juge parce que j'ai commis une erreur hier. J'avais … ma colocataire a appris une bonne nouvelle et on a fêté ça toute la nuit. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais enfin … voilà.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il semblait croire à son mensonge. Castiel l'avait heureusement répété avant son arrivée pour être le plus crédible possible.

\- Fais profil bas aujourd'hui et ne parle à personne. Ça ne se lit pas sur ton visage mais je pense que les autres le remarqueront s'ils te regardent suffisamment longtemps. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à aller chercher, j'irais pour toi. Contente toi de rester assis et d'attendre que ça passe.

Gabriel semblait vouloir vraiment l'aider et Castiel était touché par son geste. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Gabriel dès le premier jour. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Et un allié précieux. Surtout das ces circonstances.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Et merci. Je vais bien avoir besoin d'un allié aujourd'hui.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Castiel baissa les yeux à nouveau sur ses notes en bougeant le plus doucement possible. Il avait toujours une furieuse envie de vomir mais il refusait de quitter son bureau. Il espérait que cela finirait par passer.

Il crut même avoir réussi quand deux heures plus tard, il avait les idées plus claires et que la nausée n'était plus aussi violente. Il put enfin se mettre au travail et relire ses notes. Il se promit de ne plus jamais reproduire la même erreurs. S'il s'en sortait par miracle aujourd'hui, cela lui servirait de leçon.

Il finit par se sentir suffisamment bien pour quitter son bureau et aller se chercher un café. En plus de sa gueule de bois, il devait gérer sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et il était littéralement épuisé. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la salle de repos pour que personne ne vienne lui parler et rejoignit son bureau avec son café à la main. Il le but par petites gorgées, soulagé de sentir que la caféine faisait effet. Il se sentait plus réveillé. Il se sentait presque d'attaque pour la journée.

Mais il comprit son erreur quand son estomac finit par protester violemment. Il le sentit se contracter pour renvoyer le liquide reçu et il colla aussitôt un main contre sa bouche persuadé qu'il allait vomir sur son bureau.

Gabriel l'encouragea alors à foncer aux toilettes en lui promettant de couvrir ses arrières si quelqu'un venait le chercher. Castiel attendit d'être sûr de pouvoir bouger sans vomir avant de suivre son conseil.

Il ne courut pas jusqu'aux toilettes même s'il en avait envie. Il se força à marcher aussi calmement que possible. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et il avait à nouveau la tête qui tournait.

Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes étaient vides. Il s'enferma aussitôt dans une cabine, leva le couvercle et se mit à genoux. Il avait à peine penché la tête en avant qu'il vomissait tout le maigre contenu de son estomac.

La sueur coulait de son front dans ses yeux. Des larmes roulaient sur ses genoux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant malade par le passé. Et il ne voulait surtout jamais revivre un tel moment. Il vomit jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit vide et que seul de la bile douloureuse sorte de sa bouche. Sa gorge le brûlait et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir quitter un jour les toilettes.

Si quelqu'un entrait, on l'entendrait aussitôt. On lui poserait des questions. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment lucide pour se montrer convaincant. Il pouvait tenter de prétexter qu'il était malade. Qu'il avait mangé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas digéré. Mais si Gabriel avait deviné qu'il avait bu en quelques secondes, il était fort probable que les autres le sentent aussi. Il serait fichu.

Et parce qu'il était écrit quelque part que le destin s'acharnerait sur lui encore et encore, il finit par entendre la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Il retint son souffle et pria pour qu'il ait fini de vomir. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas bouger pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque.

Son estomac continuait à se tordre vainement dans son ventre mais parce qu'il était vide à présent, Castiel put se retenir de vomir à nouveau. Il entendit la personne dans les toilettes allumer le robinet et se laver les mains. Il resta le plus silencieux possible et pria pour que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée. Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut bien sûr par cette chance.

\- Castiel, je sais que vous êtes là dedans. Est-ce que ça va ?

C'était Dean. Et c'était sans nul doute la pire des situations pour Castiel.

\- Gabriel m'a dit que vous étiez malade quand je suis venu à votre bureau.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Comme il le lui avait promis, son collègue avait menti pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se redressa doucement en s'appuyant sur la cuvette pour ne pas tomber. Il tira ensuite la chasse d'eau avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour chasser un peu de la sueur qui y coulait toujours.

\- Il finit par sortir des toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas y rester caché éternellement. Pas quand Dean attendait qu'il sorte. Il ne savait pas ce que son patron lui voulait. Pourquoi il était venu le voir à son bureau ce matin. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une quelconque conversation sérieuse sur les événements de la veille. Castiel n'était définitivement pas en état pour ça.

\- Désolé, souffla t-il quand il posa les yeux sur Dean.

Il le contourna pour atteindre les lavabos et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide aussitôt. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et il se sentait incroyablement faible. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait faire face à son patron quand il était dans un état pitoyable.

\- Un souvenir de la soirée avec Meg lui revint alors à l'esprit. Son amie lui avait conseillé d'arrêter de boire après qu'ils aient vidé la seconde bouteille. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il devait travailler d'ici quelques heures et qu'il en serait incapable s'il était complètement ivre. Elle lui avait dit qu'il finirait par être malade. Castiel avait refusé de l'écouter. Et il lui avait même dit qu'elle était dingue quand elle l'encouragea à prendre un jour de congé. Il avait pensé à ce moment là qu'il serait parfaitement capable de gérer sa gueule de bois. Qu'il était plus fort que les autres. Que l'alcool n'aurait pas le même effet sur lui. Il avait été stupide et prétentieux. Il le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Car il savait que cela allait lui retomber dessus.

Il pouvait sentir Dean dans son dos. Son patron le regardait en silence. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire s'il était inquiet ou en colère. Il refusait de lui faire face pour avoir une réponse à cette question.

Il but quelques gorgées d'eau puis les recracha pour se nettoyer la bouche. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours et son estomac continuait d'être douloureux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'allait pas vomir à nouveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer Dean éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux sans que son patron ne finisse par comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait se reprendre et le convaincre qu'il était juste malade. Prier ensuite pour que Dean n'insiste pas pour lui parler et le laisse tranquille pour gérer son état.

\- Je suis désolé que vous me voyiez dans cet état, déclara t-il finalement.

Il sentit Dean approcher dans son dos mais il persista à rester immobile et à ne pas le regarder. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Il est évident que vous n'allez pas bien. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Il nous arrive à tous d'être malade. Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

Dean semblait inquiet. Castiel se détestait de le pousser à ressentir de la sympathie pour lui quand il avait commis l'erreur de boire toute la nuit. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion. Il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse. Il aurait presque préféré que Dean lui hurle dessus et lui fasse des reproches.

\- Je ne suis pas en grande forme. Je crois que j'ai du avaler quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

Il détestait mentir à son patron. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Pas quand il en allait de sa carrière et de son avenir au sein du cabinet. Il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas accepter qu'il vienne travailler ivre. Il le renverrait aussitôt s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je pensais pouvoir faire bonne figure aujourd'hui mais il est évident que mon corps avait d'autres idées. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de retourner travailler. Je peux vous garantir que je ferais en sorte d'être opérationnel malgré tout.

Il commença ensuite à se laver les mains pour s'occuper et justifier le fait de rester le dos tourné à Dean. Ce dernier finit par le rejoindre et par se poster à sa droite, face au miroir. Castiel leva rapidement les yeux et observa son reflet dans la glace. Il ne semblait toujours pas en colère. Mais il semblait également avoir quelque doutes quant à la véracité de son histoire. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Dean sentait quand on lui mentait. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le duper la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une situation plus ou moins similaire.

\- Ma colocataire m'a envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes. Elle est malade elle aussi. Je pense que c'est dû aux tacos qu'elle a achetés hier soir et qu'on a mangés quand je suis rentré. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui, la hanche appuyée contre le meuble et les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Castiel, inutile de me mentir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas malade parce que vous avez avalé quelque chose qui ne passe pas. Et si je suis déçu, je ne suis pas en colère. Alors je vais vous poser la question une seule fois et quelle que soit votre réponse, je l'accepterais. Est-ce que vous êtes dans cet état à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier entre nous ?

C'était la question que Castiel ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui pose. Car la réponse était « oui, en partie ». Il ne voulait toutefois pas que Dean le sache. Il espérait encore pouvoir lui mentir et le convaincre que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leur baiser. Qu'il était suffisamment adulte pour gérer ce qui s'était passé sans boire toute la nuit. Même si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, se contenta t-il alors de répondre.

Il ne voulait pas en dire plus sous peine de risquer de se trahir. De dire une bêtise qui lui coûterait ensuite cher. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur le reflet de Dean pour renforcer ses propos. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Son patron haussa alors les épaules avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je sais que vous mentez mais je vous ai promis de ne pas insister alors je ne le ferais pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour prendre de vos nouvelles que je suis ici.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en sentant la déception dans le ton de Dean. Il était évident que son mensonge n'avait pas été cru et que son patron aurait aimé entendre la vérité. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez du projet innocence Castiel ? Demanda alors Dean.

Le jeune avocat se sentait bien plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils en étaient revenus au travail. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de répondre.

\- Je sais ce que tous les étudiants en droit de Harvard en savent. Il s'agit de défendre des condamnés à mort pour leur éviter l'exécution. Le plus souvent, ils ne sont pas innocentés mais leur peine est commuée en prison à perpétuité. C'est un programme bénévole offert gratuitement aux détenus qui en font la demande. Les étudiants sont encouragés à y participer pendant leurs études.

Castiel avait lui même étudié plusieurs dossiers du projet innocence. Il n'avait toutefois rencontré aucun condamné et n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'une simple lecture des pièces. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Dean cherchait en lui posant cette question.

\- Chaque année, notre cabinet est sollicité pour participer au projet. Nous en acceptons un ou deux par an. C'est un moyen de donner une bonne image du cabinet et Sam y tient tout particulièrement.

Castiel pouvait effectivement imaginer Sam défendant un de ces condamnés à mort avec conviction et détermination. C'était son créneau. Dean, en revanche, ne semblait pas être le genre d'avocat à accepter un dossier pour lequel il ne serait pas payé.

\- Est-ce que Sam veut mon aide sur un dossier ? Je … je serais ravi de le faire bien sûr. C'est un projet que j'estime important.

\- Ce n'est pas Sam qui veut votre aide. C'est moi.

Castiel se tourna alors vers lui, surpris. Il en oublia sa gêne et son état. Ce que Dean venait de lui dire l'avait pris de court. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était intéressé par un tel dossier quand il n'était ni avocat pénaliste ni bénévole.

\- Je sais que ma question va vous sembler déplacée et que je risque de vous vexer en vous la posant mais je … j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi ce dossier vous intéresse t-il ?

Dean sourit tristement. Il ne semblait pas vexé. Mais chamboulé. Castiel ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes pour se soucier de ceux de son patron.

\- Quand ils nous ont envoyé les dossiers, ce matin, j'ai remarqué un nom qui … j'avais un ami au lycée. Un garçon dont j'étais très proche. Nous faisions parti de l'équipe de football ensemble. Nous étions inséparables. Je crois que j'avais le béguin pour lui même si je refusais de lui en parler. Et de toute façon, il avait une petite amie magnifique. Une pom pom girl prénommée Andréa.

Castiel était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur son patron. Sur son passé. Cela lui donnait une image plus précise de l'homme qu'il était. De l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

\- Benny était très amoureux d'elle. Et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Un garçon brillant et un fantastique quaterback. Mais il avait … durant notre dernière année, il a commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et il a fini par prendre des drogues. Il disait que c'était uniquement pour améliorer ses performances sur le terrain. Il voulait obtenir une bourse d'études pour l'université grâce au sport et il avait besoin d'être le meilleur. D'épater les recruteurs. On a commencé à s'éloigner lui et moi. On ne se parlait plus. Il passait tout son temps avec ses nouveaux amis et … quand j'ai quitté le lycée pour rejoindre la faculté de droit, je l'ai perdu de vue.

Castiel pouvait imaginer combien cela avait été difficile pour son patron. Il était évident que cette plaie ne s'était jamais réellement totalement refermée.

\- J'ai eu de ses nouvelles un an plus tard … j'ai lu son nom dans le journal. Il était accusé d'avoir tué deux hommes … deux dealers avec qui il travaillait. Il a été reconnu coupable et condamné à mort. Je … à l'époque, je le croyais coupable. J'avais de la peine pour lui mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en notre système judiciaire et j'étais absolument sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une erreur aussi grossière. J'ai fini par oublier Benny … jusqu'à ce que son nom se retrouve sur les dossiers envoyés par le projet innocence. Il … il a demandé à me parler à moi. Le plus souvent, les condamnés demandent à voir Sam mais Benny, il me veut moi. Et je … je ne me sens pas de taille à m'occuper de ce dossier seul.

Castiel continuait d'être surpris que son patron se soit adressé à lui pour obtenir de l'aide. Il aurait du se tourner vers son frère. Sam avait l'expérience nécessaire pour lui permettre de défendre son ancien ami. Il avait toutefois choisi de venir voir Castiel. Et cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je serais enchanté de vous aider sur ce dossier. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de travailler dessus quand j'étais à l'université et j'aimerais assez le faire maintenant. Mais je … je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous faites appel à moi.

Dean le regarda dans les yeux une seconde avant de tourner la tête. Les toilettes n'étaient définitivement pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une telle conversation. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés, Castiel ne voulait pas s'interrompre. Il voulait comprendre.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Vous pensez que je devrais faire appel à mon frère. Et sans doute que vous avez raison. Il a plus d'expérience que nous dans le domaine. Il saura y voir clair. Mais il … il connaissait Benny lui aussi. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il a toujours pensé qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de le défendre.

Castiel doutait que Sam refuse un dossier en raison de ses sentiments et du passé qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'accusé. Il était bien plus honnête que ça. Mais il ne voulait pas contredire Dean sur ce point et perdre une chance de travailler sur ce dossier.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière. Je ne dis pas « non » bien sûr. Au contraire, j'ai très envie d'aider votre … ami. Mais l'enjeu est important. Il est question de vie ou de mort. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour un tel dossier après seulement quelques semaines passées ici.

Ce n'était pas son genre de douter ainsi de lui même. Il se sentait généralement à la hauteur des challenges qu'on lui présentait. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas cette fois ci encore. Mais après la matinée qu'il venait de passer et la soirée qu'il avait enduré la veille, il se sentait vulnérable. Faible. Il avait conscience que la moindre erreur dans un tel dossier pouvait coûter la vie à Benny. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un tel poids sur sa conscience s'ils échouaient.

\- Vous n'avez peut être pas d'expérience dans ce domaine précis mais je sais que vous êtes à la hauteur. Vous avez été brillant avec le dossier d'Eliza. Vous m'avez impressionné et vous avez également impressionné Sam. Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes la personne … l'avocat idéal pour me prêter main forte. Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas encore sûr de vouloir prendre ce dossier. J'ai besoin de parler avec Benny avant de prendre ma décision. J'ai besoin qu'il me convainque qu'il est innocent.

Castiel n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Dean quand il avait de toute évidence besoin de lui. Il hocha donc la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était partant avant de réaliser qu'il avait besoin d'une autre réponse avant de s'engager.

\- Je suis partant. Mais je … j'ai juste besoin de savoir si votre proposition a le moindre rapport avec … avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Dean reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea longuement. Castiel eut brusquement envie de se cacher. Il y avait des reproches dans ce regard. Une certaine forme de colère.

\- Ce que vous voulez savoir c'est si je vous ai proposé de m'aider juste pour me rattraper ? Si je me sentais tellement coupable de vous avoir embrassé que j'ai ressenti le besoin irrépressible de vous faire travailler sur ce dossier avec moi ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas nier que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il pouvait sentir que sa question avait énervé son patron. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

\- Vous pensez réellement que je pourrais choisir de mettre la vie d'un homme en danger juste parce que j'ai commis une erreur que je regrette ? Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du vous embrasser Castiel. Je sais que j'aurais du partir avant que nous en venions à commettre une telle bêtise. Mais je l'assume et je suis prêt à m'excuser. Je suis prêt à vous promettre que je ne laisserais jamais cette histoire endommager notre relation de travail. Mais je … je ne chercherais jamais à me rattraper en hypothéquant la vie d'un homme … un homme que j'ai connu et avec qui j'étais ami. Si c'est l'image que vous avez de moi en tant qu'avocat et en tant qu'être humain alors peut être ne devrions nous pas travailler ensemble.

Castiel devait absolument trouver un moyen de se rattraper. Il refusait de laisser cette opportunité lui filer entre les doigts parce qu'il était trop stupide pour se taire.

\- Je vous ai proposé ce dossier parce que je suis convaincu que vous saurez m'aider … parce que j'ai aimé travailler avec moi jusque là et que j'ai envie de travailler avec vous à nouveau. Bien sûr, vous pouvez imaginer qu'il s'agit là d'un stratagème pour me retrouver à nouveau seul avec vous ou vous pouvez me croire et me dire « oui ». c'est à vous de voir.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration. Il avait laissé parler Dean mais il était temps pour lui de se défendre. D'arranger la situation et d'apaiser la tension. Il avait été stupide et il était tout à fait prêt à le reconnaître.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais pas du insinuer que vous cherchiez à vous rattraper en me proposant ce dossier. Je ne doute pas de votre volonté d'aider Benny et je ne doute pas de la confiance que vous avez en moi. Je … si vous le voulez toujours, j'aimerais vous aider.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel venait d'éteindre la crise. Il savait que son patron n'oublierait pas de si tôt ses accusations. Mais il ferait en sorte de se racheter en l'aidant de son mieux sur son dossier.

\- Vous savez Castiel … je n'avais pas l'intention d'aborder le sujet à nouveau avec vous mais après … il est évident que vous avez choisi de vous montrer totalement honnête avec moi alors j'estime en avoir le droit moi aussi. J'ai grandi avec un père alcoolique. Ma mère est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison quand j'avais quatre ans et mon père … mon père n'a pas vraiment su comment gérer la situation. Il a commencé à boire et … pendant quelques années, j'ai été celui qui l'aidait à gérer ses gueules de bois le lendemain. Il a fini par décrocher mais je sais exactement à quoi ressemble un homme qui a trop bu.

Castiel fut vexé que Dean puisse le comparer à un alcoolique. Il n'avait jamais réellement bu jusque là. Pas plus qu'une bière par jour et encore rarement. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'être malade ou accroc. Il avait juste commis une erreur et il la payait suffisamment cher maintenant pour ne surtout pas avoir envie de la reproduire.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre père Dean. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ce que vous avez subi mais … je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi vous m'en parlez maintenant. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère à cause des mes propos mais … me comparer à un alcoolique ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit … acceptable. Je ne suis pas alcoolique. Je ne bois même jamais.

\- Jamais ? Demanda Dean en le dévisageant.

Castiel n'aurait peut être pas du employer ce mot puisqu'il était évident qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas alcoolique. Juste idiot.

\- Peut être pas jamais mais très rarement oui. Le plus souvent, je me contente d'une bière et seulement quand j'ai quelque chose à fêter. C'est un rituel. Mais je ne mérite pas que vous …

\- Je ne cherchais pas à vous comparer à mon père Castiel. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas alcoolique. Mais j'en ai également suffisamment pour savoir que vous avez bu hier … sans doute toute la nuit et que c'est ce qui explique votre état ce matin. Ce n'est pas une accusation. Juste une remarque. On commet tous des erreurs.

Castiel avait pourtant la sensation que c'était bel et bien un reproche. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'en offusquer. Il était effectivement coupable d'avoir trop bu tout en sachant parfaitement que cela l'empêcherait ensuite d'être à cent pourcent le lendemain.

\- Ce que je cherche à vous dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de vous en pleine possession de vos capacités et qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas ce matin. Je ne pense pas que vous serez en mesure de me dire le contraire.

Castiel ne le pouvait effectivement pas. Dean avait vu clair dans son jeu et il devait assumer son erreur. Il devait se comporter en adulte. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Jamais avant il n'avait commis une erreur aussi grossière. Mais il se sentait capable de la réparer.

\- J'ai effectivement bu hier soir, admit il alors inutilement. J'ai perdu le contrôle et malgré les avertissements de ma colocataire, j'ai continué à boire. Je sais que c'était idiot et je peux vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir menti tout à l'heure en inventant cette stupide histoire d'intoxication alimentaire. J'aurais du me montrer honnête avec vous.

Dean lui sourit alors, visiblement satisfait de l'entendre s'excuser. Il aurait du commencer par là. Mentir n'était jamais la bonne solution.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Castiel. Et je peux vous garantir que votre erreur ne vous coûtera pas votre place. Je dois en revanche vous avouer que je suis un peu déçu par votre comportement. Vous auriez du attendre vendredi soir pour boire autant. Vous assurez que cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur votre travail.

Castiel avait vu juste. Dean n'était pas énervé par son comportement. Il était déçu. Et c'était pire que tout. Il aurait encore préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus et le mette à pied. Il avait toujours tout fait pour ne surtout jamais décevoir ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Que ce soit ses parents, Meg ou ses professeurs. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une telle situation un jour.

\- Je suis conscient de mon erreur et croyez moi, je ne la reproduirais plus. Je sais que mes excuses ne suffiront sans doute pas mais je peux vous promettre que je ferais en sorte de me rattraper. Je viendrais travailler ce week end pour remplacer les heures que j'ai perdu ici et je … je ne vous décevrais plus.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que vous ne recommencerez pas. Il est évident que vous payez votre erreur au prix fort aujourd'hui. J'ai été dans une situation similaire par le passé. Jamais au travail bien sûr. Mais j'ai été étudiant et je me suis rendu à quelques soirées. Je sais combien le lendemain est désagréable et je sais que le plus souvent, cela nous sert de leçon.

Castiel devait reconnaître que les quelques heures où il n'avait plus pensé à rien en raison de l'alcool n'étaient pas suffisamment agréables pour qu'il ait envie de revivre ça à nouveau. Pas quand il avait atrocement mal au crâne, une furieuse envie de vomir et la sensation qu'un animal était mort dans sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas une expérience très agréable, concéda t-il finalement.

Dean posa alors une main sur son épaule et la serra quelques secondes entre ses doigts. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait de la peine pour lui. Il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Au vu des circonstances particulières dans lesquelles vous vous trouviez hier, je ne le retiendrais pas contre vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de travailler convenablement dans votre état. Alors je vais vous demander de rentrer chez vous et de prendre votre journée. Vous allez dormir et prendre quelques anti douleurs. Demain, vous vous sentirez mieux et nous pourrons commencer à travailler sur le dossier de Benny.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de passer des longues heures à se morfondre seul. Mais il savait que Dean avait raison. Rester au bureau ne servait strictement à rien s'il passait la moitié de son temps la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver. Il était préférable qu'il prenne un peu de repos pour revenir en forme le lendemain.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, accepta t-il.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Vous auriez d'ailleurs dû vous faire porter pâle ce matin. Vous avez pris un gros risque en venant travailler dans votre état. Vous avez eu de la chance. Gabriel est un collègue loyal et il a tenté de vous couvrir. Mais si vous étiez tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre … disons … Crowley par exemple, la situation aurait été bien pire. Alors filez avant qu'il ne vous voit dans cet état.

Castiel réalisa alors que Dean avait raison. Il aurait du y penser avant. Si Crowley avait eu vent de son état, il s'en serait servi contre lui. Et il n'aurait pas hésité à le raconter à tout le monde pour le discréditer. Il avait eu de la chance.

\- Entendre le nom de Crowley lui rappela alors qu'il s'était promis d'évoquer le sujet avec Dean et Sam. Qu'il devait absolument leur parler de la présence de leur employé au bureau la veille et des menaces qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de Castiel. Il doutait toutefois d'être capable de se monter parfaitement clair dans son état. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Il le ferait demain.

\- Je vais rentrer, déclara t-il.

Dean lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Sage décision. Reposez bien. Je vous vois demain.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce. Castiel le regarda refermer la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il avait l'air particulièrement misérable. Et malade. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu penser une seule seconde que personne ne remarquerait que quelque chose avait bêtement pensé pouvoir donner le change. Il avait eu tort.

Heureusement pour lui, malgré la déception de Dean, il avait échappé à la catastrophe. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se reprenne. Le dossier de Benny serait une bonne chose pour lui. Il allait avoir quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit durant les prochains jours. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Il voulait faire une bonne action pour effacer ses erreurs des derniers jours.

Il se passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur le visage avant de quitter les toilettes à son tour. Il ne récupéra pas ses affaires sur son bureau pour ne pas être vu et quitta le bâtiment rapidement. Il avait avant tout besoin de dormir. Et d'oublier cette horrible matinée. Il venait de griller son seul joker et il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur à présent. Il en avait assez de se comporter comme un idiot. A compter de maintenant, il sera irréprochable. Et le meilleur avocat qui soit. Il s'en faisait la promesse.


	16. Question de vie ou de mort

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour le jour de retard mais ces derniers temps mon emploi du temps est dingue et j'ai du mal à tout concilier. Bref, vous vous en fichez probablement donc je n'entrerais pas dans les détails.**

 **Chapitre 16 et on avance sur le dossier de Benny. Dean et Castiel vont à nouveau travailler côte à côte et qui sait, cela les rapprochera peut être ...**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**If we cannot see de Devics**

 **Chapitre 16 : Question de vie ou de mort**

 _« La nature fait les hommes semblables, la vie les rend différents »_

 _Confucius_

Castiel était rentré chez lui, la tête basse et conscient de ses erreurs et de sa stupidité. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme qu'il avait été depuis la veille. Depuis ce baiser stupide et sa confrontation avec Crowley.

Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait être. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il avait de lui à vingt cinq ans quand il était enfant ou même étudiant. Il avait regardé ses camarades enchaîner les soirées et rentrer totalement ivres de chacune d'elles. Il les avait observés le lendemain, vaciller dans les allées des salles de cours, incapables de suivre ce que le professeur leur disait. Ils avaient alors pensé qu'ils étaient stupides. Qu'ils étaient en train de tout gâcher. Il s'était juré de ne surtout jamais être comme eux.

Et pourtant, il avait commis la même erreur. Il n'avait pas bu dans un cadre festif. Il avait bu pour oublier. Et c'était sans nul doute pire encore. C'était triste et ridicule. Pitoyable. Castiel savait qu'il ne reproduirait pas deux fois cette erreur. Mais le simple fait qu'il soit capable de le faire une fois en disait déjà long sur l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager sur cette voie. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main.

Une fois chez lui, il se déshabilla rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il tenta de dormir pour reprendre des forces mais sa nausée ne le quittait pas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au regard de Dean. A sa déception évidente.

Il fit quelques allers et retours dans la salle de bains pour vomir avant de finalement trouver le sommeil en fin de matinée.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était presque cinq heures de l'après midi. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Sa nausée avait disparu mais un atroce mal de crâne avait pris sa place. Il avait la sensation qu'on avait allumé un marteau piqueur dans son cerveau. Il avala deux antidouleurs puis prit place sur le canapé dans le salon.  
Il ne tenta pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit malgré la faim. Il n'était pas sûr que son estomac pourrait l'accepter. Il n'alluma pas la télévision non plus. Il tenta de lire mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son cerveau le renvoyait sans cesse à ce début de matinée atroce qu'il avait vécu. Il allait avoir des excuses à présenter. A Gabriel en premier lieu. Son collègue l'avait couvert au risque de se faire sanctionner lui aussi. Il était touché par son geste. Il allait avoir besoin de le lui dire. De le remercier et de lui demander de lui pardonner de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Il voulait également s'excuser à nouveau auprès de Dean. Il savait que son patron avait été déçu par son comportement. Il lui avait assuré que cela ne mettrait pas en péril sa carrière mais Castiel ressentait le besoin de lui demander pardon à nouveau.

Il savait qu'il aurait la possibilité de se racheter mais il savait également qu'admettre ses erreurs étaient un premier pas vers la rédemption. Quand il serait réellement sûr que Dean ne lui en voulait pas, il lui parlerait de Crowley. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier. La présence de leur collègue au cabinet aussi tard n'était peut être pas réellement suspect. Mais il y avait toujours une enquête en cours et tous les indices étaient importants. Il allait enfin avoir besoin de leur parler de ses menaces. Et expliquer à Dean que Crowley se doutait de quelque chose les concernant. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'avoir cette conversation avec son patron.

Quand Meg rentra deux heures plus tard, elle ne sembla pas réellement surprise de le trouver là. Elle se contenta de lui apporter deux nouveaux anti douleurs et de lui conseiller de rester allongé pendant qu'elle préparait quelque chose de léger à manger.

Quand ils furent à table, Castiel lui raconta alors sa matinée. Il ne lui cacha rien. Il lui expliqua que Gabriel l'avait couvert mais que Dean avait fini par tout deviner. Qu'il avait été renvoyé à la maison pour se reposer. Meg lui rappela alors qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Qu'elle lui avait conseillé d'arrêter de boire, de dormir, puis de se faire porter pâle. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Puis il lui promit qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Ce que Meg semblait déjà savoir. Après tout, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque au monde.

Il choisit de se coucher tôt pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Quand il se leva le lendemain, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il était d'attaque. Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner puis fila au bureau sans perdre une seconde. Il était stressé à l'idée de revoir Dean mais il ne pouvait pas le fuir. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

Il commença toutefois par aller voir Gabriel. Son collègue lui demanda aussitôt de ses nouvelles. Et quand il commença à s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à le couvrir convenablement, Castiel lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il s'excusa alors pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation et le remercia d'avoir tenté de l'aider. Gabriel lui promit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait eu envie de l'aider. Ils avaient bien besoin l'un comme l'autre d'un allié dans ce cabinet. D'un ami. Castiel lui assura alors que c'était bel et bien ce qu'ils étaient.

Une fois cette discussion terminée, il se remit au travail. Il avait tout laissé en plan la veille et avait pris du retard. Il se plongea donc dans les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et se promit de ne partir que lorsqu'il aurait tout terminé.

Il fut interrompu quelques heures plus tard par Jo. De toute évidence, Sam voulait le voir dans son bureau. Castiel imagina aussitôt le pire. Dean avait parlé à son frère de son comportement de la veille. Il avait réfléchi et décidé que Castiel n'était finalement pas à la hauteur des responsabilités qu'on voulait lui donner. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le renvoyer lui même, il avait demandé à son frère de le faire. Castiel était convaincu que ce rendez vous sonnait son arrêt de mort.

Il se rendit dans le bureau de Sam, terrifié et avec une furieuse envie de pleurer. Quand il prit place derrière le bureau de son jeune patron, il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Il allait se sentir mal.

Sam ne semblait pas réellement en colère mais il avait le visage fermé. Il ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Il paraissait préoccupé. Castiel le regarda rassembler des documents sur son bureau sans rien dire. Il avait envie de supplier son jeune patron de lui laisser une dernière chance. De ne pas le renvoyer tout de suite. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr que c'était le but de ce rendez vous, il choisit de ne rien dire et de rester prudent.

Sam finit par lever les yeux vers lui après quelques secondes.

\- Castiel, je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire.

Ils n'avaient aucun dossier en commun et Sam ne semblait pas sur le point de lui en confier un nouveau. Il avait le regard grave de quelqu'un qui semblait être sur le point d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Castiel allait être renvoyé. Il en était persuadé.

\- Je voulais vous voir hier mais mon frère m'a dit que vous étiez rentré chez vous plus tôt … que vous étiez malade.

Castiel hocha la tête en silence. Il continuait à penser qu'il était sur le point de se faire renvoyer mais il était incapable de parler. Incapable de trouver les bons mots pour se défendre.

\- J'espère que vous allez mieux aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait à quelqu'un qu'on prévoyait de renvoyer. Il réalisa alors que Sam n'avait pas parlé du fait qu'il avait bu. Dean lui avait visiblement juste dit qu'il était malade mais probablement sans lui en donner la raison. Il n'allait peut être pas être renvoyé en fin de compte.

\- Castiel ? Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

Sam attendait visiblement une réponse de lui. Il se racla alors la gorge avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau.

\- Je … oui … c'était juste … quelque chose que j'avais mangé. Mais ça va mieux merci.

Il attendit de voir si Sam réagissait à son mensonge mais quand il se contenta de lui sourire, il fut aussitôt soulagé. Dean ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il n'avait pas demandé à Sam de faire le sale boulot et de le renvoyer à sa place. Il allait garder sa place.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Et je dois reconnaître que c'est un soulagement parce que nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important. J'ai besoin que vous soyez en forme pour cette conversation.

\- Je le suis, assura Castiel sans hésiter.

Sam prit alors un dossier sur son bureau. Il ne le tendit pas immédiatement au jeune avocat et se contenta de le serrer dans ses mains en l'observant.

\- Dean m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé du projet innocence et du dossier de Benny. Je sais qu'il vous a demandé de l'aider.

Castiel était effectivement impatient à l'idée de se mettre au travail sur ce dossier. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile à nouveau. De se prouver à lui même qu'il avait sa place ici. Qu'il était un avocat brillant et pas un idiot qui buvait toute la nuit dès qu'il avait un problème.

\- Il ne veut pas de mon aide. Jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui me suis toujours chargé de ces dossiers. Je tiens beaucoup à ce projet. Je l'ai financé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il tient à s'en occuper seul cette fois. Ce que je peux comprendre même si je pense qu'il a tort de me mettre de côté.

Castiel comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sam avait semblé si préoccupé à son arrivée. Il ne l'était pas à cause de Castiel mais uniquement parce que son frère avait refusé son aide pour le dossier. Il choisit de ne pas lui rapporter ce que Dean lui avait dit pour justifier sa décision. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle excuse il avait donné à son frère et il ne voulait surtout pas créer un problème entre eux.

\- Il pense que je ne serais pas capable de me montrer objectif parce que je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Benny. Il a raison sur au moins un point. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il représentait une mauvaise influence sur mon frère. Et je savais pourquoi Dean traînait constamment avec lui. Il avait le béguin pour lui et il espérait que Benny finirait par le voir. C''était futile et j'étais convaincu qu'il finirait par en souffrir. J'ai été soulagé quand ils ont arrêté de se voir constamment.

Visiblement Dean s'était montré honnête avec Sam et lui avait donné la même explication qu'à Castiel.

\- Il a néanmoins tort sur un point. Je suis parfaitement capable de mettre mes sentiments de côté pour aider quelqu'un. Je ne mettrais jamais la vie d'une personne en danger simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas. Et Dean devrait le savoir. Mais ce dossier … il compte beaucoup pour lui et … je n'ai pas envie d'insister. Je ne veux pas le perturber quand l'enjeu est aussi important. J'ai donc accepté son choix.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait lui aussi que Sam aurait été capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour aider Benny. Mais il était toutefois content que Dean ait choisi de lui demander son aide plutôt que celle de son frère. Il lui offrait une incroyable opportunité qu'il comptait bien saisir.

\- Puisqu'il ne veut pas de moi sur ce dossier, je ne m'en mêlerait pas. Mais il m'a également dit que vous aviez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Que vous n'aviez aucune expérience et que cela vous angoissait. J'ai donc compilé tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir sur la procédure d'appel et sur le projet dans son ensemble. Je veux que vous lisiez ce dossier pour mieux comprendre ce qui vous attend. Cela vous aidera à travailler sur l'affaire de Benny.

Il tendit alors le dossier à Castiel et ce dernier lui sourit. Il avait conscience que Sam ne faisait pas ça de gaîté de cœur. Il aurait voulu travailler sur ce dossier directement. Mais il était quelqu'un de bien et il respectait les décisions de son frère. Qu'il ait tout de même pris le temps de compiler toutes ces informations pour Castiel était incroyablement généreux. Le jeune avocat allait le remercier quand Dean entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Sam leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Pourquoi as tu convoqué Castiel ? Demanda Dean aussitôt.

Sam s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, surpris de voir qu'il semblait à la fois furieux et stressé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas convoqué. Je lui ai demandé de venir pour lui donner un dossier. Et avant que tu ne me cries dessus en me disant qu'il en a déjà un en cours avec toi, laisse moi juste te dire que c'est en rapport avec votre affaire.

\- En rapport avec notre affaire ? Demanda Dean.

\- Tu m'as dit que Castiel ne savait pas grand chose du projet innocence et parce que j'ai l'expérience qu'il n'a pas, j'ai rassemblé toutes le informations que j'estime nécessaires à connaître sur la procédure. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide mais j'avais besoin de faire au moins ça pour vous.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils puis baissa les yeux sur Castiel. Ce dernier soutint son regard difficilement avant de lever le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains dans sa direction pour confirmer les propos de Sam. Dean se détendit alors et hocha la tête.

\- Désolé d'avoir débarqué ainsi et désolé de … de mon comportement. Sam, merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu aurais préféré travailler sur le dossier avec moi mais je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire seul.

\- Et je l'ai accepté Dean. Maintenant assis toi, calme toi et dis nous tout.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté de Castiel. Il semblait épuisé. Le jeune avocat se demanda alors si son état était du au dossier de Benny ou à ses problèmes personnels. Il ne posa pas la question bien sûr.

\- J'ai lu le dossier hier et j'ai consulté également le compte rendu de son procès et de son appel. Les faits sont clairs. Et les preuves sont accablantes.

Castiel soupira. Présenté ainsi, le dossier semblait déjà clos d'avance. Mais il voulait croire qu'il existait une chance d'aider Benny. Peut être pas de le faire innocenter, si toutefois il était réellement innocent mais au moins de faire modifier sa condamnation en peine de prison à perpétuité. Castiel était fermement opposé à la peine de mort.

\- Les deux victimes étaient des dealers et des drogués. Ils avaient déjà été condamnés. Et Benny avait été vu avec eux à de nombreuses reprises. Le procureur n'a eu aucun mal à trouver des témoins dans ce sens. L'un d'entre eux étaient avec eux deux jours avant le meurtre. Ils les a entendus se disputer. Benny leur devait de l'argent. Et les deux hommes ont menacé de s'en prendre à lui et à sa famille. Le mobile était alors tout trouvé.

Castiel grimaça alors. Benny faisait effectivement le suspect idéal. Il connaissait les deux victimes et il avait de bonnes raisons de les vouloir morts. Cumulé à son addiction à la drogue, cela faisait de lui le coupable parfait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été condamné.

\- La police a retrouvé l'arme du crime chez lui et de la drogue qui provenait de chez eux. Le procès a duré seulement trois jours et les jurés ont délibéré en quelques minutes. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Ce que Dean voulait dire par là était évident. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir à l'époque et il ne semblait pas en avoir beaucoup plus maintenant. Castiel avait toutefois envie de croire qu'un élément avait été mis de côté. Que l'avocat de Benny avait manqué quelque chose. Qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail correctement. Si ce n'était pas le cas alors leur appel était perdu d'avance.

\- J'ai lu et relu toutes les dépositions des témoins et aucun d'entre eux ne contredit l'autre. Leur histoire tient la route. Ils sont inattaquables là dessus. Et ils sont crédibles. On ne pourra pas faire annuler leurs témoignages en prétextant quoi que ce soit. On ne trouvera rien dans leur passé qui les décrédibiliserait. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois aborder le dossier.

Dean avait beau avoir certifié qu'il ne voulait pas de l'aide de Sam, il semblait tout de même avoir besoin de conseils. Il paraissait totalement dépassé. Castiel priait pour qu'il accepte que son frère se mêle au dossier. Il en allait de la vie de Benny. Ils avaient besoin de faire leur maximum. Peu importait que son ancien ami soit coupable, la peine de mort n'était jamais la solution. C'était barbare et Castiel détestait l'idée qu'on tue un homme pour lui faire payer ses actes.

Il tourna le visage vers Sam. Le jeune homme semblait perplexe. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Dean ne reprit pas la parole non plus. Le silence était pesant et Castiel avait envie de le rompre. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de ce qu'il convenait de dire dans ces circonstances. Heureusement pour lui, Sam finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense que la première chose à faire est d'aller voir Benny et d'écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire. Il y a peut être des choses qui n'apparaissent pas dans son dossier et qui pourraient vous aider. Laissez lui une chance de vous convaincre. Laissez lui une chance de se défendre avant de le condamner. Parfois, c'est la meilleure solution. Parfois, c'est ce qui nous convint qu'on a fait le bon choix en acceptant le dossier.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était effectivement la première étape. Castiel espérait que Benny aurait des informations à leur donner. Des pistes à suivre.

\- Si cette entrevue ne mène à rien alors vous pourrez toujours renoncer. Bien sûr, je continue de penser qu'on n'a pas le droit de laisser un homme mourir même s'il est coupable. Si vous ne le croyez pas innocent et que vous ne souhaitez pas le défendre, je prendrais le relais. Je tenterais de faire modifier sa peine. De lui obtenir la prison à perpétuité plutôt que la mort. Je pourrais lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber ce dossier, intervint alors Dean. Peu importe qu'il soit coupable ou non. Je vais le défendre. Tu sais que je suis au moins aussi opposé que toi à la peine de mort.

Sam acquiesça. Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce point. Cela faciliterait leur collaboration.

\- Je sais que connaître la personne que tu vas défendre te semble être une complication. Je crois au contraire que c'est une bonne chose … un atout dans cette histoire. Tu sais quel genre d'homme Benny était. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas violent. Il n'a peut être pas toujours fait les bons choix et il n'a pas rencontré les bonnes personnes. Mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Sers toi de votre amitié de l'époque … sers toi de tout ce que tu sais de lui. Ça t'aidera à convaincre le jury.

C'était effectivement le meilleur choix. Dean avait un avantage et il devait s'en servir. Il pouvait présenter une autre image de Benny que celle que le procureur avait donné aux jurés de l'époque. Il pouvait plaider sa cause avec conviction. Leur expliquer qu'il en était arrivé là parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix. Mais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. S'il n'avait aucun élément nouveau à présenter, ils devaient tenter de jouer sur le fait que Benny avait agi sous la contrainte ou parce qu'il se sentait menacé. Et pour convaincre le jury qu'il n'avait pas tué ces deux hommes de sang froid, ils auraient besoin de le présenter sous un autre jour. Dean était la personne idéale pour tenir ce rôle.

\- Et si toutefois tu es perdu ou que tu ne sais plus comment aborder les choses, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et sur Castiel. On sera là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Je sais Sammy, souffla Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

Sam lui sourit alors, sans doute pour l'encourager à retrouver le moral et à avoir un peu plus confiance en lui. Castiel était surpris à chaque fois qu'il voyait Dean douter. C'était rare mais il avait longtemps cru que c'était impossible. Le voir ainsi avoir peur de mal faire donnait une autre image de lui. C'était une version du célèbre avocat que personne ne connaissait vraiment mis à part Sam, probablement Matt et maintenant Castiel. Il était humain en fin de compte. Les étudiants à Harvard le voyaient comme un robot. Une machine à remporter des victoires. Mais aucun ne comprenait ce qui se cachait derrière. Un homme qui doutait parfois. Qui questionnait sa propre valeur sous des dehors de confiance en soi et de prétention. Castiel se sentait privilégié d'être un des rares à le voir sous son vrai jour.

\- Il y a toutefois quelque chose que tu dois garder en tête … que vous devez garder en tête tous les deux puis vous irez ensemble. Rencontrer quelqu'un en prison est quelque chose de difficile. Ce n'est pas un endroit agréable. C'est froid et impersonnel. C'est terrifiant. Mais le couloir de la mort. Le couloir de la mort c'est pire encore. Je n'y ai pas été souvent mais je me souviens de chacune de ces rencontres. De chacune de ces visites. C'est un endroit que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Castiel n'y avait pas vraiment penser jusque là. Il avait avant tout pensé au dossier dans son ensemble. A Benny. A l'amitié que Dean avait partagé avec lui à une époque. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'il allait rencontrer leur client en prison. Dans un endroit où on enfermait ceux qu'on tuerait ensuite. Il était évident que s'y rendre ne devait pas être simple. Mais y vivre quand on était innocent devait être pire encore. Castiel estimait ne pas avoir à se plaindre. Il n'y passerait que quelques heures. Benny lui y était enfermé depuis dix ans.

\- On vous contrôlera à l'entrée et à la sortie. On vous fera remonter un couloir où vous pourrez voir les autres détenus. Ils vous appelleront. Ils crieront et vous insulteront sans doute. Vous devez y être préparés. Les gardes ne sont … la plupart font bien leur travail mais il ne sont jamais très sympathiques ou compréhensifs. Ils sont brusques et certains n'aiment pas les avocats. Attendez vous à un accueil disons … glacial.

Dean hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, quelque part au dessus de l'épaule droite de son frère. Il semblait toujours préoccupé. Castiel pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Ce dossier avait une résonance particulière pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'affaires. Il avait la vie d'un homme entre les mains. D'un homme qu'il avait connu et aimé. Ça ne pouvait pas être facile à supporter.

\- Et si vous rendre là bas ne sera pas simple pour vous … dites vous que vivre dans cet endroit, même pour quelqu'un de coupable … c'est … une torture. Priver un homme de sa liberté pour lui faire payer ses crimes est quelque chose qu'on accepte tous. On sait que c'est la seule solution pour les empêcher de faire du mal. Mais les enfermer dans un endroit et les forcer à attendre patiemment leur mort sans jamais savoir quand elle surviendra sauf à quelques semaines de leur exécution, c'est … pire encore. C'est inhumain et cela change les gens.

Dean reporta alors son attention sur Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu essaies de me dire qu'avoir vécu dix ans dans le couloir de la mort aura changé Benny, tu perds ton temps. Je sais qu'il n'est plus l'adolescent que j'ai connu.

\- C'est effectivement ce que j'essaie de te dire. Je sais que tu en as conscience mais … il y a une différence entre ce qu'on imagine et ce à quoi on assiste. On peut penser le pire avant d'aller là bas. C'est toujours plus horrible encore que ce qu'on imaginait. Que Benny soit innocent ou non, il sera probablement marqué à jamais. Certains sont incapables de reprendre une vie normale même après leur libération. Ils n'oublient jamais ce qu'ils ont vécu là bas.

\- Tu me demandes de me préparer à ce que je vais voir mais tu me dis en même temps que je ne pourrais jamais être prêt. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Sam ?

Le jeune avocat poussa un long soupire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'attend rien de toi Dean. Je veux juste que tu saches … que tu n'aies pas d'attentes particulières avant de le revoir. Il pourrait … il pourrait ne plus rien à voir avec l'homme que tu as connu. Et je sais qu'il comptait énormément pour toi à l'époque. Je sais que ton ami te manque. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le retrouveras … pas même quand tu réussiras à le faire innocenter.

Sam avait choisi de dire « quand » et non « si ». Il voulait aider son frère à avoir confiance en lui même. Mais il était évident que cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

\- Je ne vais pas là bas pour revoir un ancien ami du lycée. Je ne vais pas là bas en espérant raviver une amitié qui était déjà morte avant son incarcération. Je vais là bas pour aider un homme à échapper à un châtiment cruel et contre lequel je me bats depuis que j'ai commencé mes études de droit. Je vais là bas parce que je refuse qu'on tue un homme. Je n'ai aucune attente particulière concernant Benny.

Castiel était presque sûr que Dean mentait en tenant ces propos. Mais il également convaincu que Dean le pensait vraiment. Il se mentait à lui même. Et il finirait par le comprendre. Castiel refusait d'être celui qui le lui dirait. Il se contenterait d'être là pour lui quand il en prendrait finalement conscience.

\- Benny a été défendu par un avocat commis d'office. Je ne critique pas le travail de ceux qui choisissent cette voie parce que je sais que c'est difficile. Ils n'ont aucun moyen à leur disposition et ils ont le plus souvent très peu de temps pour travailler sur leurs dossiers. Ils font de leur mieux. Mais j'aime à croire que le système devrait pouvoir fournir une défense équitable à quiconque en a besoin. C'est là dessus que vous devriez travailler en priorité. Cet avocat … qu'il ait été investi et bien intentionné ou non … il est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose. Pas nécessairement parce qu'il s'en fichait mais sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le dossier de Benny était un parmi tant d'autres.

Castiel savait que certains de ses camarades de promotion avaient sciemment choisi de travailler en tant que commis d'office à leur sortie de la faculté pour se confronter à la dure réalité du métier. Ils le faisaient pour faire leurs armes. Parce que travailler dans l'urgence et sans moyens était un moyen de s'endurcir et de faire ses preuves. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour eux. Il n'en aurait pas été capable. Et il était du même avis que Sam sur ce point. Il arrivait souvent que les avocats commis d'office passent à côté d'un élément essentiel pour la défense de leur client.

\- Il faut avoir de l'argent aujourd'hui si on veut espérer avoir une défense qui tient la route. Relisez son dossier et demandez à Benny de vous dire s'il y a quelque chose qui manque … n'importe quoi qui pourrait vous aider à le faire innocenter. On a les moyens que son avocat de l'époque n'avait pas. On doit les utiliser pour l'aider.

Sam était un homme bien. En plus d'être un avocat brillant, ses idées et ses principes coïncidaient totalement avec ceux de Castiel. Il croyait en la justice. Il croyait également en l'égalité. Il voulait que chacun ait accès aux même droits quelle que soit le montant sur son compte en banque. C'était peut être utopiste et naïf mais le monde avait clairement besoin de gens comme lui. Ils le rendaient meilleur.

\- Il serait peut être même judicieux de rencontrer l'avocat en question. De revoir les éléments du dossier avec lui et de lui demander de vous raconter tout ce qu'il sait. C'est ainsi que j'ai procédé à chaque fois que j'ai eu un dossier similaire. Et le plus souvent les avocats sont soulagés de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à leur ancien client. Que quelqu'un sera en mesure de faire mieux qu'eux.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de soupirer à son tour. Il semblait fatigué et las. Préoccupé. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il parviendrait à se reprendre d'ici leur rencontre avec Benny.

\- Je l'ai déjà appelé. Et tu as raison. Il était content de voir que quelqu'un reprenait le dossier. Il … il m'a dit qu'il était convaincu de l'innocence de Benny mais qu'il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour lui à l'époque. Il va me transmettre tout ce qu'il a sur le dossier aujourd'hui.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Si l'ancien avocat de Benny n'était pas hostile, ils pourraient faire du bien meilleur travail. Ils allaient avoir besoin de son aide pour innocenter son ancien client.

\- Quand il a rencontré Benny pour la première fois, son discours était confus et ses souvenirs flous. Il était drogué. Mais il lui a assuré qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui durant les quatre derniers jours. Il les a passés enfermé dans son appartement minable à fumer de l'herbe et à s'injecter tout un tas de saloperies dans les veines. La police avait réussi à lui arracher des aveux sous la contrainte bien sûr et son statut de junkie ne l'aidait pas. Il a voulu revenir sur sa confession mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose. Personne ne voulait le croire de toute façon. La police avait des témoins et Benny … il n'avait rien à leur fournir.

Castiel baissa les yeux une seconde. Il avait la sensation d'être face à une montagne infranchissable. Face à un obstacle qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de surmonter. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser aller. Si Dean doutait alors Castiel allait devoir faire preuve de confiance pour eux deux.

\- Il y a toutefois quelque chose dans le dossier qui pourrait … qui pourrait nous aider. Benny avait une petite amie à l'époque … Andrea. Il a certifié qu'elle était avec lui durant ces quatre jours. Qu'elle pouvait attester qu'il n'avait pas tué ces dealers. Le problème est qu'Andrea est introuvable et qu'elle n'a jamais confirmé ses propos. Sans son témoignage, on n'a aucune chance.

Castiel leva la tête en entendant parler d'un potentiel témoin. C'était leur chance. Ils devaient la saisir et s'accrocher à elle de toutes leurs forces. S'ils parvenaient à la trouver, Benny aurait une chance de sortir de prison. D'échapper à la mort. C'était inespéré.

\- C'est un bon début et une piste intéressante. Mais on doit commencer par mettre la main sur elle. Le fait qu'elle ait disparu juste avant le procès de Benny me paraît suspect et … sans doute qu'elle pourra nous dire pourquoi. Tu devrais contacter notre détective privé et voir ce qu'il peut faire, suggéra Sam qui semblait au moins aussi soulagé que Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant à son tour. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste, ils pouvaient avancer un peu plus sereinement. Rien n'était fait bien sûr. Il leur restait beaucoup de travail et ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de chance également. Mais Castiel voulait se montrer confiant.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra la retrouver. Andrea est la seule chance de Benny. Sans elle, il sera tué.

\- Non, la plus grande force de Benny maintenant, c'est Castiel et toi. Andrea pourra vous être d'une grande aide mais s'il s'en sort, ce sera uniquement parce que vous avez fait en sorte de la retrouver. Parce que vous vous êtes intéressés à son dossier, répliqua Sam.

Castiel savait parfaitement que le jeune avocat cherchait une nouvelle fois à donner confiance à son frère en lui parlant ainsi. Il pouvait sentir, comme lui, que Dean doutait énormément de lui. Il avait besoin qu'on le réconforte. Besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il allait faire du bon boulot. Et il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire par Sam. Car son opinion était celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

\- Je vais aller appeler le détective et lui donner les informations que j'ai déjà. Je réserverais ensuite deux billets d'avion pour Castiel et moi pour aller voir Benny en Louisiane.

\- Fonce. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, conclut Sam.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise et Castiel l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. La réunion était finie et il était temps pour eux de se mettre au travail. Castiel avait des notes à lire pour se préparer et Dean des détails à régler. Sam les reconduisit jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit pour eux.

\- Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit et que le répéter ne sert probablement à rien mais j'ai confiance en vous deux. Je sais que vous allez réussir. Et si toutefois vous avez besoin d'aide, n'oubliez surtout pas que je suis là pour vous. Je suis de votre côté, déclara t-il.

\- Je sais Sammy, assura Dean en retour.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien reçu le message. Il pouvait sentir le désir de Sam d'être impliqué plus sérieusement dans ce dossier. Mais il ne ferait rien tant que son frère ne le lui aurait pas demandé. C'était une preuve de plus de l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fut honoré de pouvoir assister à un tel échange entre eux.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes autres dossiers en cours. Je les répartirais entre nos employés pour qu'ils gèrent tout ça en ton absence. Quant à moi, je gérerais le cabinet pour toi pendant ce temps là. Tu ne dois te concentrer que sur Benny. Il est le seul à compter pour le moment.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean hocha la tête. Il posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de son frère et la serra une seconde entre ses doigts. Il tourna ensuite les talons. Castiel salua Sam à son tour avant de suivre Dean. Il le rattrapa au moment où son patron s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une seconde à me consacrer ? Demanda t-il pour attirer son attention.

Dean sembla surpris par sa requête mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il le fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il lui fit ensuite face, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Je voulais … je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour mon attitude d'hier et … je voulais également vous remercier pour votre compréhension. Je vais mieux aujourd'hui et je peux vous garantir que cela ne se reproduira jamais.

\- Je le savais déjà hier et si je vous remercie d'être venu vous excuser à nouveau, je peux vous garantir que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je sais que vous êtes un bon avocat et je sais que je peux compter sur vous dans ce dossier. Votre attitude d'hier n'a en rien altéré ma détermination. Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire de ce point de vue là.

Castiel en était soulagé. Il aurait détesté se voir retirer un dossier aussi intéressant et important pour une simple erreur de jugement. Il n'était toutefois pas venu uniquement pour être rassuré sur ce point. Il avait eu besoin de s'excuser. Besoin que Dean comprenne que son attitude de la veille n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre confiance. Mais je ne suis pas venu juste pour être rassuré. Je voulais également vous répéter que ce que j'ai fait n'avait rien à voir avec ce … ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je sais me monter professionnel et je sais faire la part des choses. Je ne laisserais jamais quoi que ce soit de personnel altérer mon travail.

\- Je le sais Castiel. Je vous l'ai dit hier. On commet tous des erreurs. Et du moment qu'elles ne se reproduisent pas tous les jours, il serait stupide de retenir celle ci contre vous. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai de coups de fil à passer et je pense qu'il pourrait être utile que vous lisiez les notes que Sam a préparés pour vous.

Castiel acquiesça et allait tourner les talons pour rejoindre son bureau quand il se souvint qu'il avait autre chose à dire à son patron. Quelque chose dont il aurait probablement du parler avec Sam aussi. Mais il avait été trop absorbé par le dossier de Benny pour y penser quand ils étaient avec lui.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre de temps mais il y a autre chose. Je … quand je suis parti du bureau l'autre soir après notre … discussion, j'ai croisé Crowley. Il était dans votre bureau seul. Il m'a vu et m'a expliqué qu'il était là pour vous déposer un dossier. Je ne dis pas qu'il y avait une autre explication à sa présence mais … j'estimais que je devais vous le signaler puisqu'une enquête est en cours sur tous les employés du cabinet.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau par dessus son épaule, comme s'il pouvait y voir le dossier de Crowley avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Il est venu me voir hier matin pour me le dire. Il a du s'occuper de l'un de mes clients durant mon absence. Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire sur ce point. J'ai totalement confiance en Crowley. Il peut être désagréable mais il est loyal et honnête.

Castiel aurait aimé être aussi confiant que lui sur ce point mais la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Crowley le faisait douter. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait aborder le sujet avec Dean quand ils avaient plus importants à faire mais il estimait avoir besoin de le lui signaler. Il ne rentrerait pas dans les détails. Il ne ferait que faire part de ses soupçons. Dean utiliserait ensuite cette information comme bon lui semblait.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il est le traître que nous cherchons mais il … il m'a tenu des propos disons … menaçant quand il m'a parlé.

\- Comment ça menaçant ?

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant de se lancer.

\- Il semblait penser que j'étais resté au bureau parce que vous étiez là aussi et que … il a laissé entendre que je cherchais à vous séduire pour obtenir ma place ici. J'ai démenti bien sûr mais … il n'a pas semblé convaincu.

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler Castiel. J'en parlerais avec lui plus tard et je mettrais les choses au clair. Je refuse qu'il se fasse des idées sur vous par ma faute. Maintenant, je dois vraiment me mettre au travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Crowley. Il ne fera rien. Et une nouvelle fois, j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui.

Castiel choisit de ne pas le contredire sur ce point. Il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. Dean connaissait bien mieux Crowley que lui. Il ferait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Castiel devait avoir confiance en lui sur ce point. Il se contenta donc de le remercier d'un sourire avant de quitter son bureau sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était temps maintenant pour lui de se mettre au travail. Son baiser avec Dean était une affaire classée et il ne servait à rien d'en discuter pendant des heures entières. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Ils resteraient patron et employé. Il pourrait peut être un jour devenir amis. Mais c'était la seule chose que Castiel pouvait attendre de leur relation et il saurait s'en contenter. Sa priorité devait être Benny à présent. Le dossier était important pour lui parce qu'il avait toujours été fermement opposé au concept même de la peine de mort. Il pouvait également sentir que cette histoire comptait énormément pour Dean. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Remporter une victoire à nouveau pour effacer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises ces derniers jours. Il avait besoin de se remettre au travail. De redevenir avocat et de ne plus se soucier que de ça. Il était venu ici pour s'occuper de ce genre de cas. Pour sauver des vies. Il comptait bien commencer maintenant. Il avait été distrait ces derniers jours. C'était fini à présent. Il allait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et de sa carrière. Et il ne laisserait jamais rien se remettre en travers de son chemin.


	17. Amitié perdue

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 et le bon jour en plus. Je m'améliore on dirait.**

 **Benny entre en scène et Castiel continue d'être fasciné par Dean. Ce dossier va finir par les rapprocher … mais jusqu'à quel point ?**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Natural d'Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapitre 17 : Amitié perdue**

 _« Il est autant incroyable de voir deux inconnus devenir des meilleurs amis, qu'il est triste de voir deux meilleurs amis devenir deux étrangers. »_

 _Anonyme_

Tout avait été rapidement mis en place pour aller voir Benny en prison. Dean s'était chargé de réserver deux billets d'avion en première classe pour le lundi suivant. Ils ne seraient partis qu'un jour. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de jouer les touristes une fois sur place. Ils n'y allaient que dans un seul but. Rencontrer Benny. Discuter avec lui de son affaire. Et en apprendre un maximum sur Andrea leur potentiel témoin. Ils rentreraient ensuite pour continuer à travailler du bureau.

Leur avion décollait à sept heures du matin. Le vol était relativement court. Trois petites heures suffisaient pour rejoindre la Nouvelle Orléans depuis New York. Il était convenu qu'ils arrivent à la prison un peu avant midi et en repartent en début d'après midi après leur rencontre avec Benny. Ils reprenaient l'avion à dix sept heures et seraient rentrés pour vingt heures.

Castiel avait déjà pris l'avion. Le plus souvent, c'était uniquement pour rendre visite à ses parents de l'autre côté du pays. Il ne voyageait pas en dehors de ça. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Et il y avait suffisamment de choses à faire à New York pour ne jamais s'ennuyer pendant son temps libre. Il n'était jamais allé en Louisiane mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Il savait que beaucoup s'y rendait pour faire la fête et boire pendant des nuits entières. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce type d'activités mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de voir la ville de ses propres yeux.

Il prit le taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Dean l'y attendait à côté des comptoirs d'enregistrement. Il tapotait furieusement sur son téléphone portable et avait le visage fermé. Castiel mit cela sur le compte de ses futures retrouvailles avec son ancien meilleur ami. Il devait forcément avoir peur de sa réaction. Peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre de lui. Il pouvait facilement comprendre son angoisse.

Ils récupérèrent leur carte d'embarquement puis passèrent la sécurité. Quand ils furent dans la salle d'embarquement, Dean n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il regardait toujours son téléphone portable d'un air grave. Castiel commença alors à se demander s'il n'avait pas reçu une mauvaise nouvelle mais il n'osait pas poser la question. Il se contenta donc d'aller leur chercher deux cafés pour passer le temps.

Quand il revint s'asseoir à côté de son patron, ce dernier avait enfin rangé son téléphone. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Castiel crut pendant une seconde qu'il dormait – il était tôt après tout – avant de réaliser qu'il cherchait juste à retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit ce qui tracassait réellement Dean. Ce n'était pas sa rencontre avec Benny. Ce n'était pas une hypothétique mauvaise nouvelle reçue avant son arrivée à l'aéroport. C'était l'avion. Dean avait peur. C'était une phobie répandue et parfaitement compréhensible. Castiel n'avait jamais eu peur de l'avion. Il considérait que sa sécurité ne dépendait plus de lui une fois en l'air et il l'acceptait. Après tout, l'avion restait le mode de transport le plus sûr. Il était bien plus dangereux de traverser la rue sans regarder autour de soit que de monter dans un avion pour traverser le pays.

Il choisit de ne pas interroger Dean sur sa peur et de laisser à son patron le loisir de lui en parler s'il le désirait. Ce qu'il fit dès qu'ils furent attachés à leur siège et que l'avion commença à reculer pour se mettre en position.

Dean serrait les accoudoirs entre ses doigts et avait le visage extrêmement pâle. Il était évident qu'il était terrifié. Il finit par l'avouer en expliquant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait être aussi calme. Prendre l'avion n'était pas naturel. L'être humain n'était pas fait pour voler. Et monter dans un tube métallique de plusieurs centaines de tonnes en espérant qu'il volerait pendant trois heures était une folie.

Castiel fut amusé par ses arguments. Il lui expliqua alors calmement qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Que le pilote était formé pour affronter toutes les situations d'urgence et que Dean devait avoir confiance. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur son stress. Et durant tout le vol, il ne cessa de se tendre à chaque secousse et de jurer à chaque fois qu'un bruit résonnait autour d'eux.

Ils atterrirent finalement sans encombre et Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Castiel sortit de l'avion en souriant, amusé par son comportement. Comme ils n'avaient pas de bagages à récupérer, il sortirent rapidement puis prirent un taxi pour les conduire à la prison.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme, Dean commença à passer en revue à voix haute tout ce qu'ils savaient du dossier. Castiel l'écouta en intervenant ici et là à chaque fois qu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Ils s'entendirent sur les questions à poser et sur le fait que Dean devait être celui qui interrogerait Benny. Il le connaissait et son ancien ami serait forcément plus à l'aise pour parler. Castiel n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée de rester un peu en retrait. Il voulait juste aider Benny. Peu importait la forme de son implication dans le dossier.

Benny se trouvait au pénitencier d'état de Louisiane, le seul à appliquer la peine de mort. Il se trouvait à deux heures de route de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils utilisèrent ce temps pour repasser chaque détail en revue et pour se préparer du mieux possible à leur visite. Quand ils furent arrivés, Dean demanda au taxi de les attendre dans le parking jusqu'à leur retour. Il s'était visiblement entendu avec la société qui l'employait au préalable et le tarif ne semblait pas être un problème pour son patron.

Devant le bâtiment, Dean sembla nerveux à nouveau. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. L'endroit était impressionnant et sinistre. A l'entrée, un muret en briques rouges annonçaient le nom du lieu en lettres noires. Dans une petite cabane en bois, un garde surveillait les allers et venues des visiteurs. Ils durent lui montrer leur pièce d'identité pour entrer puis furent pris en charge par un gardien chargé de superviser leur visite.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Castiel remarqua alors que Dean était entré dans son rôle d'avocat et que son angoisse n'était plus visible sur son visage. Il était professionnel et faisait en sorte de paraître totalement indifférent. Le garde les conduisit jusqu'au portail de sécurité où on leur fit déposer leurs téléphones et leurs portefeuilles. Ils furent ensuite fouillé rapidement avant qu'on ne les conduise dans un nouveau couloir.

\- Le prisonnier vous attend dans une salle prévue pour les rencontres avec les avocats. Il n'y a pas de caméra de sécurité et personne n'écoutera ce que vous vous direz là bas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui donner quoi que ce soit. Ni un stylo ni une simple feuille de papier. Vous disposerez d'une heure pour parler avec lui. Une fois ce temps écoulé, un gardien viendra vous chercher.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel, de son côté, observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité et angoisse. Sam avait raison. Les prisons étaient des endroits effrayants. Impersonnels et lugubres. Il ne s'y sentait définitivement pas à l'aise.

\- Sera t-il menotté ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Le garde lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre client a été condamné à mort pour un double homicide ? Bien sûr qu'il sera menotté. C'est la procédure.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée. Castiel trouvait cela ridicule. Benny ne tenterait rien contre eux. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le personnel ne veuille pas prendre le moindre risque. Après tout, ils étaient responsables de la sécurité des visiteurs.

Ils remontèrent un nouveau couloir puis descendirent des escaliers jusqu'au sous sol. Ils croisèrent plusieurs cellules dont la plupart étaient inoccupées. Les prisonniers qui se trouvaient là les appelèrent quand ils passèrent. Certains les insultèrent sur leur passage. D'autres se contentèrent de siffler, visiblement amusés de voir deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Castiel fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et garda les yeux rivés devant lui. Ils finirent par s'immobiliser devant une porte. Le garde se tourna alors vers eux.

\- Monsieur Laffite vous attend ici. Gardez en tête qu'il est un homme dangereux. Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Ne le touchez pas. Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure.

Il s'écarta alors sur le côté pour leur laisser le champ libre. Dean posa sa main sur la poignée avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce dernier lui sourit malgré son angoisse puis lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

Dean poussa alors la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Comme le garde le leur avait dit, Benny les attendait à l'intérieur, assis sur une chaise devant une large table en métal blanc. Il avait les mains menottées ensemble. Deux lourdes chaînes reliaient ses poignets à ses pieds puis au sol où deux crochets sécurisaient le tout. Il portait l'uniforme de la prison, un pantalon bleu délavé, un tee shirt blanc et une chemise ouverte. Son numéro de matricule était cousu sur la poche côté droit.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas vu la moindre photo de lui jusque là et il n'avait pu qu'imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Il était différent de l'image qu'il s'était faite.

Sa carrure était impressionnante et même assis, il était facile de deviner qu'il était grand et musclé. Il avait le visage carré et les pommettes saillantes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glaçant. Si on mettait de côté l'environnement et sa tenue, Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était séduisant. Il pouvait comprendre que Dean ait eu le béguin pour lui à une époque.

\- Benny, lança Dean en s'approchant.

Son ancien ami leva alors les yeux sur lui et sourit. Castiel n'était pas le genre de personnes à juger les autres sur leur apparence. Mais il devait reconnaître que Benny ne ressemblait pas à un meurtrier. Il était peut être physiquement impressionnant mais son regard était doux et son sourire sincère. Il semblait heureux de revoir Dean après toutes ces années. Soulagé qu'il soit enfin venu à sa rescousse. Castiel se sentait presque de trop.

\- Dean, répondit finalement Benny avant de regarder Castiel. Et vous êtes ?

\- Castiel Novak. Il travaille avec moi. Il sera ton second avocat pour ton appel, expliqua Dean.

Castiel adressa un hochement de tête à Benny en guise de salut auquel son client répondit par un sourire tout aussi sincère que celui qu'il avait adressé à Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Asseyez vous, les encouragea alors Benny.

Dean et Castiel prirent place sur les chaises de l'autre côté de la table. Il était étrange de se trouver face à un homme attaché par des chaînes mais Castiel ne voulait surtout pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il devait rester concentré et professionnel.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Dean. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances mais je ne vais pas bouder mon plaisir. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as vu, j'avais dix sept ans. C'est gentil à toi de le dire mais je sais que j'ai vieilli. Inutile de me complimenter. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, lança Dean en souriant à son tour.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son patron ressentait toujours la même attirance pour son ancien ami. S'il était passé outre son béguin durant ces treize dernières années ou si tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant qu'il était face à lui à nouveau.

\- A ce sujet d'ailleurs, je voulais commencer par te demander pourquoi tu as fait appel à moi. Je … je suis honoré que tu me fasses confiance mais tu aurais pu trouver un autre avocat … un qui aurait été spécialisé dans le droit pénal et non pas le droit des affaires comme moi.

Benny haussa les épaules en secouant les menottes attachées à ses poignets.

\- Je suis dans une situation désespérée comme tu le vois. Et j'ai besoin du meilleur pour m'aider à m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup réfléchir avant de penser à toi. Ta réputation ne se cantonne pas à New York. Tout le monde parle de toi et je sais que tu es bon même si le droit pénal n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection. J'aimerais te dire que je t'ai choisi juste pour te revoir avant de mourir mais ma décision était bien plus égoïste que ça. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin du meilleur. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dean sembla gêné par le compliment et ses joues rougirent légèrement pendant quelques secondes. Il ne réagissait jamais ainsi quand on vantait ses mérites. Il se disait lui même le meilleur dans sa profession. Mais venant de Benny, cela semblait le mettre un peu mal à l'aise. L'adolescent sous le charme de son ami qu'il avait été treize ans plus tôt refaisait surface. Et au pire des moments.

\- J'espère que je saurais me monter à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je peux te garantir que je ferais mon maximum. J'ai déjà quelques pistes, expliqua Dean après s'être raclé la gorge.

Benny lui sourit à nouveau. Il semblait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur Dean. Mais il eut la décence de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

\- Le fait qu'on ait été amis un jour est également un atout pour moi. Je ne vais pas avoir à te convaincre de l'homme que j'étais avant tout ça. Je n'aurais pas à te raconter toute l'histoire de ma vie pour te persuader que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Tu me connais. On était proche à une époque. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- On était proche oui mais c'était il y a bien longtemps et je ne dis pas que mon opinion sur toi a changé depuis mais … les gens changent et tu ne peux pas être sûr que je suis toujours le même homme que j'étais à l'époque.

Benny se redressa sur sa chaise et plongea son regard bleu dans celui vert de Dean.

\- Je ne sais effectivement pas grand chose de ta vie aujourd'hui mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es toujours quelqu'un de bien. Tu étais … quand on était gosse, tu étais toujours là pour moi. Tu te fichais de mon passé et de mes erreurs et je me fichais de tes problèmes avec ton père. On se disait tout. On s'aidait. On passait tout notre temps ensemble. Je te connais Dean.

Castiel enviait un peu Benny à cet instant précis. Pas l'homme accusé de meurtre et condamné à mort bien sûr. Mais l'adolescent qui avait eu la chance de grandir à côté de Dean. D'être celui vers qui son patron se tournait quand il avait des problèmes. Celui sur lequel il avait craqué et pour qui il avait visiblement eu des sentiments forts à l'époque.

\- Je vois que tu es marié, lança Benny en indiquant l'alliance au doigt de Dean du menton.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur l'anneau à son annulaire avant de relever la tête et de regarder Benny droit dans les yeux.

\- Je le suis depuis deux ans … avec Matt. Mais les choses ne sont pas vraiment simples entre nous. On envisage de divorcer.

\- Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon.

\- Peut être … ou peut être que je n'ai pas su voir qu'il l'était et qu'il a fini par trouver un autre homme qui en avait suffisamment conscience pour le garder auprès de lui.

Castiel pouvait sentir une certaine nostalgie dans le ton de son patron. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de son futur divorce depuis le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Castiel ne savait pas si la procédure était lancée ou si Matt et lui tentaient d'arranger les choses. Il n'avait pas osé poser la question. Il avait peur que Dean comprenne aussitôt qu'il voulait le voir quitter son mari.

\- Mais mon mariage ou son probable échec n'est de toute façon pas le sujet. Castiel et moi ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ma vie amoureuse avec toi.

\- Non mais si tout se passe bien et que tu réussis à me faire sortir d'ici, je peux te garantir que je ne laisserais pas treize années s'écouler cette fois avant de te parler à nouveau. Tu me manques Dean. Mon meilleur ami me manque. Et je sais que c'est en grande partie ma faute si on s'est perdu de vue. J'ai fait les mauvais choix. J'ai suivi les mauvaises personnes et j'ai refusé de t'écouter quand tu m'as dit que cela se terminerait mal. Tu avais vu juste pourtant.

Dean hocha la tête en ouvrant le dossier qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et je suis désolé tu sais. J'aurais du prendre de tes nouvelles. J'aurais du t'appeler quad j'ai lu que tu avais été arrêté. J'aurais du essayer de t'aider à l'époque mais j'étais … j'étais trop absorbé par mes études et par Matt que je venais tout juste de rencontrer. Je … je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un super meilleur ami mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper.

Entendre Dean s'excuser ainsi ne surprit pas vraiment Castiel. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tomber son ami à l'époque. Il n'était pas responsable de ce que Benny avait vécu mais il se sentait tout de même coupable.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je sais ce que les journaux disaient de moi et je pourrais comprendre que tu aies pu douter. Que tu aies pu croire que j'étais coupable. Toutes les preuves étaient contre moi.

Castiel devait reconnaître que si on s'en tenait au compte rendu du procès, la culpabilité de Benny semblait évidente. Mais quand on prenait le temps d'étudier son dossier plus longuement, on réalisait alors qu'il y avait des preuves de son innocence. Il suffisait d'étudier toutes les pièces.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je n'ai jamais douté de ton innocence Benny. Et sans doute que cela aurait été le cas si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. J'aurais du savoir que tu étais incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Que tu n'étais pas un meurtrier mais je crois … quand j'ai lu l'information, je me suis dit que cela justifiait finalement la distance que j'avais choisi de mettre entre nous. Que j'avais eu raison de m'éloigner de toi. Cela m'aidait à me sentir un peu moins coupable. Quand j'ai reçu ton dossier … j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Tu méritais bien mieux que ça.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai fait les mauvais choix. Et c'est moi qui ait mis de la distance entre nous. Tu voulais m'aider. Tu étais là quand j'ai commencé à prendre toutes ces saloperies. Tu m'as proposé ton aide et je l'ai refusé. Je me croyais suffisamment fort pour ne pas devenir accroc. Je pensais que tu avais tort de t'inquiéter. Que tu devais lâcher un peu de lest et apprendre à t'amuser. Je me souviens même de te l'avoir dit lors de notre dernière dispute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais agi différemment si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Castiel ne savait pas grand chose de leur histoire commune. Dean lui en avait vaguement parlé mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de détails pour savoir si les torts étaient partagés ou si Benny était le seul responsable. Il estimait que cela n'avait finalement que peu d'intérêts maintenant. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter et de se mettre d'accord quand Benny serait libre. Pour le moment, ils devaient avant tout se concentrer sur leur appel.

\- Le temps tourne, rappela t-il sans méchanceté mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus quand le temps jouait clairement en leur défaveur.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'hocher la tête. Benny, de son côté, avait toujours le regard rivé sur son ancien ami. S'il n'avait pas été hétérosexuel, Castiel aurait pensé qu'il était lui aussi attiré par Dean. Mais c'était ridicule. S'il avait du se passer quelque chose entre eux, cela serait arrivé quand ils étaient adolescents. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté là.

\- Castiel a raison. On n'est pas là pour discuter du passé. On est là pour t'aider à te faire innocenter. Mais pour y parvenir, tu vas devoir te montrer honnête avec nous. Nous avons besoin que tu nous dises absolument tout. Nous sommes tes avocats et nous sommes tenus par le secret professionnel. Nous n'utiliserons rien de ce que tu vas dire et que tu ne voudrais pas ébruiter.

Benny sourit alors à nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher et certainement pas à toi … à vous, lança t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel.

Ce dernier lui sourit pour le remercier de l'avoir inclus dans la conversation. Il n'était pas vexé d'en avoir été exclu jusque là. Il n'avait définitivement pas le même passif avec Benny que Dean.

\- J'ai commencé à prendre de la drogue quand on était au lycé le sais déjà bien sûr parce que tu as cherché à m'en dissuader. Mais à l'époque, je voulais améliorer mes performances sur le terrain pour obtenir une bourse et continuer mes études. Je me sentais fort et j'avais la sensation d'être au sommet du monde. D'être le meilleur. Mais je dormais mal et j'étais en manque la majorité du temps. J'ai commencé à manquer des entraînements et j'ai fini par me faire renvoyer de l'équipe. Je n'ai pas obtenu de bourses et je n'ai pas été à la faculté. J'avais la sensation d'avoir tout perdu. J'avais un diplôme mais aucune perspective d'avenir. Je devais subvenir à mes besoins parce que mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens et je continuais à dépenser le peu d'argent que je gagnais en drogues.

Benny s'interrompit alors une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait fait une erreur et l'avait ensuite payé lourdement. Il n'avait pas eu de chance.

\- La seule personne à être restée auprès de moi a été Andrea. Je l'avais fait plonger elle aussi. Elle prenait de la drogue par ma faute. Elle a arrêté d'aller à la fac même si elle aurait pu faire des études brillantes. On a pris un appartement et on … je cumulais les petits boulots sans intérêts mais j'ai rapidement accumulé les dettes et Andrea a fini par me quitter. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais gâché sa vie. Les mois suivants, j'ai continué à sombrer. Je ne sortais plus de chez moi et je devais de l'argent à des personnes qui étaient prêtes à tout pour les récupérer. J'ai alors commencé à travailler pour eux. Je vendais leur drogue. J'étais plutôt bon. Et j'ai fini par rencontrer le chef de leur petite bande. Il était jeune et puissant. Il était avec Andrea. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Je pouvais le sentir. Et je l'aimais toujours de tout mon cœur. On a … on s'est remis ensemble en secret. Puis, quand il l'a découvert, on a fui. Ils m'ont menacé de me tuer. De tuer mes parents et Andrea. On les en savait capable. On a donc décidé de fuir ensemble et de tout reprendre à zéro quelque part où personne ne nous connaîtrait. Malheureusement pour nous, on en a pas eu le temps. La veille de notre départ, je me suis réveillé seul dans notre appartement. Andrea avait disparu et … la police a débarqué. La suite, tu la connais. Ils ont trouvé l'arme du crime chez moi, l'argent qui avait été volé et des kilos de drogue. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Andrea. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'on me demandait. Et j'ai fini par leur dire ce qu'il voulait entendre pour que tout cela cesse.

Castiel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Benny avait vécu l'enfer. Il avait bien sûr fait de mauvais choix et pris quelques décisions contestables mais il avait cherché à survivre. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai – et Castiel était convaincu qu'il était honnête – il ne méritait définitivement pas d'être en prison. Le jeune avocat était encore plus déterminé à le faire sortir.

\- Tu leur as parlé d'Andrea ? Est-ce que la police l'a cherché ? Demanda Dean qui prenait des notes.

Benny haussa les épaules.

\- Je leur en ai parlé oui. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par l'information. Ils ont refusé de le noter dans leur dossier et ils ne l'ont jamais cherché. Ils avaient toutes les preuves nécessaires pour me faire couler et ils ne voulaient pas en faire plus. Je faisais le coupable idéal et le procureur avait besoin de victoires pour envisager une réélection.

Dean soupira en secouant la tête. Castiel était furieux lui aussi. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se contenter de ce qui était évident sans chercher à savoir s'il y avait plus. Comment on pouvait choisir de condamner un homme aussi rapidement sans mener une vraie enquête.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver aujourd'hui ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là le matin de ton arrestation ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas si elle est … si elle est toujours en vie.

Si Andrea était effectivement morte, Benny n'avait aucune chance d'être libéré. Ils devaient se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'elle se cachait quelque part. Qu'elle finirait par accepter de témoigner et de sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé un jour. Mais ils devaient avant tout comprendre pourquoi elle avait pris la fuite.

\- Tu ne vas sans doute pas apprécier ma prochaine question mais je dois te la poser. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait pu … qu'elle pourrait avoir tué ses hommes et pris ensuite la fuite pour échapper à la police ? Ils la menaçaient elle aussi. Elle a peut être eu peur qu'il la tue, avança Dean.

Benny secoua aussitôt la tête. De toute évidence, il était complètement convaincue de l'innocence de son ancienne petite amie.

\- Elle avait peur d'eux. On avait peur tous les deux. Mais elle aurait été incapable de les tuer. Elle n'a jamais … elle n'a jamais été violente. C'était son idée de fuir. Elle voulait qu'on reprenne tout à zéro. Qu'on se donne une seconde chance. Elle n'aurait pas changé d'avis comme ça. Pas sans m'en parler avant.

Dean ne semblait pas aussi convaincu que Benny. Il était logique qu'il cherche un autre coupable. Puisqu'ils étaient persuadés à présent de l'innocence de leur client, il leur fallait un nom à donner au juge et aux jurés. Que ce soit celui d'Andrea ou non. Mais la jeune femme faisait aussi une coupable idéale. Elle avait été elle aussi menacée par ces hommes. Et elle avait fui avant l'arrivée de la police. C'était une déduction logique.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle avait prémédité son geste. Elle a peut être juste agi sur un coup de tête et parce qu'elle voulait vous donner une chance de fuir sans qu'ils partent à votre recherche. Elle se sentait peut être coupable des menaces qui pesaient sur vous. Après tout, c'était le fait que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble qui a conduit ces hommes à vouloir vous tuer.

\- C'est en parti ce qui a entraîné leurs menaces mais … ils auraient fini par en arriver là même sans elle. Je leur devais trop d'argent. J'étais devenu un poids pour eux.

Il était évident dans sa façon de parler d'Andrea que Benny était toujours amoureux d'elle. Ce qui excluait complètement l'idée que Castiel s'était faite qu'il pouvait être potentiellement intéressé par Dean. Il en était soulagé même si ce n'était clairement pas une réaction appropriée dans ces circonstances.

\- Même si elle les avait tués – ce que j'estime impossible – elle n'aurait jamais déposé l'arme dans notre appartement. Elle n'aurait jamais ramené cette drogue et cet argent avec elle. Elle n'aurait pas cherché à me faire accuser à sa place. Elle m'aimait. J'en suis convaincu.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir pris la fuite alors ? Pourquoi avoir disparu sans te dire où elle allait ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir témoigné qu'elle était avec toi quand ces hommes sont morts ? Elle était la seule à pouvoir te sauver et si elle t'aimait … si elle t'aimait, elle aurait été là pour toi non ?

\- Elle aurait été là pour moi si elle l'avait pu. Dean, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Tu assumes qu'elle a pris la fuite avant que la police n'arrive mais elle pourrait parfaitement avoir été enlevé. Elle pourrait avoir été tué et … Andrea n'est pas coupable. Elle ne m'a pas piégé. Et si elle est quelque part en vie … si tu parviens à la retrouver, je suis convaincu qu'elle acceptera de m'aider.

Castiel devait reconnaître que la disparition d'Andrea était étrange. Si elle n'était pas coupable comme Benny le pensait, alors elle aurait du venir témoigner. Elle aurait du voler à son secours. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien fait n'était pas bon signe. Elle était peut être effectivement morte. Ou détenue quelque part. Mais par qui ? La question restait entière.

\- D'accord, finit par admettre Dean. Disons qu'elle n'a pas tué ces hommes … alors qui est coupable ? La police n'avait aucun autre suspect.

Ils n'en avaient aucun parce qu'ils n'ont pas cherché. Ils avaient leur coupable. Mais s'ils avaient pris le temps de se pencher sur le dossier plus sérieusement, ils auraient pu trouver toute une liste de coupables potentiels.

Dean prenait toujours des notes. Castiel, quant à lui, se contentait d'écouter Benny. Il avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour tenter de savoir s'il mentait ou non. Il se fiait à son intuition. Et pour le moment, elle lui confirmait que leur client n'était pas un meurtrier.

\- Sorento était celui qui dirigeait l'organisation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là de son vrai nom. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Il était celui avec qui Andrea sortait après m'avoir quitté. Il était dans le business depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s'être fait des ennemis. Il ne s'en tenait pas à son territoire et tentait de dealer sur celui de ses concurrents. Tous voulaient sa mort. Tous avaient une bonne raison de le tuer. J'ai donné leurs noms aux policiers mais ils s'en fichaient. C'était moi qu'ils voulaient faire tomber.

Il serait peut être effectivement intelligent de rappeler au juge durant leur appel que les victimes étaient toutes des trafiquants de drogue. Durant le premier procès, le procureur s'était attaché à dépeindre Benny comme un criminel mais il avait volontairement omis de rappeler que ses victimes l'étaient plus encore que lui. Ils allaient devoir jouer là dessus en plus du potentiel témoignage d'Andrea. Ils n'avaient pas à prouver l'innocence de Benny. Juste à faire naître le doute dans la tête des jurés. Cela pourrait suffire à le faire libérer. Ils allaient avoir besoin de donner le nom de tous ceux qui pouvaient vouloir la mort de Sorento.

\- Tout le monde savait qu'Andrea avait quitté Sorento pour moi et tout le monde savait combien cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Je faisais le coupable idéal pour eux aussi. Il leur suffisait de déposer les preuves dans mon appartement et de faire disparaître Andrea pour que leur plan fonctionne.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement convaincu. Castiel était un peu plus rassuré maintenant qu'ils avaient un autre élément qu'Andrea pour tenter d'aider Benny. Ce ne serait pas facile. Ils allaient avoir besoin de mener une enquête sérieuse et complète pour retrouver ces hommes qui en voulaient à Sorento. Mais ils avaient une nouvelle piste à exploiter et cela leur donnait une chance en plus.

\- On va se pencher là dessus aussi. Je vais demander à consulter le dossier de Sorento. Il avait forcément un casier. On pourra ensuite se pencher sur ses ennemis et faire une liste plus précise de noms. Si on réussit à faire douter les jurés du fait que tu étais le seul à avoir une raison de le tuer, on aura déjà fait un grand pas en avant, déclara Dean en souriant légèrement.

Benny en fit de même une seconde plus tard, visiblement soulagé.

\- Tu vas donc m'aider, répliqua t-il.

Dean referma son bloc note et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il semblait sûr de lui à présent. Son angoisse avait disparu ou il avait trouvé un moyen de la dissimuler suffisamment pour donner le change. Castiel le saurait suffisamment tôt après leur départ.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je … je n'étais peut être pas là pour toi quand tout est arrivé mais je vais l'être maintenant. Et je vais mettre tous les avocats disponibles de mon cabinet sur ton dossier. Je vais appeler tous mes contacts … que ce soit dans la police ou ailleurs. J'ai un détective privé qui recherche déjà Andrea pendant que nous parlons. On va te faire sortir d'ici. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre Dean aussi confiant quand il avait douté de lui encore avant leur entrée dans la prison. Mais il semblait avoir retrouvé sa confiance maintenant qu'il en savait plus. Castiel aimait le voir ainsi. C'était l'homme qu'il admirait tant. L'avocat qui le fascinait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de lui la première fois. Il le trouvait magnifique.

\- Ce ne sera pas simple. Tu fais effectivement le coupable idéal. Tu as été condamné il y a dix ans et tous tes appels ont échoué jusque là. Mais nous avons de nouvelles informations à fournir au juge et je suis convaincu qu'il acceptera de nous entendre. Avec l'appui d'un cabinet aussi puissant que le mien, je suis persuadé qu'on pourra trouver des preuves de ton innocence. Tu as fait le bon choix en t'adressant à nous.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepteras de me revoir après … toutes ces années.

\- Même si je n'avais pas été ami avec toi il y a treize ans, j'aurais tout de même étudié ton dossier. Je ne suis peut être pas avocat pénaliste mais je suis avocat tout de même. Et je ne laisserais jamais un homme innocent payer pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Dean se tenait droit sur sa chaise, le regard brillant. Il ressemblait à un chef de guerre prêt à se lancer à corps perdu dans une bataille. Dans une croisade. S'il était déjà séduisant en temps ordinaire, il l'était plus encore à cet instant précis. Il émanait de lui une force qui ne pouvait que fasciner ceux qui le regardaient. Castiel, en tout cas, était totalement subjugué par lui. Il espérait que Benny ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, souffla ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Dean tendit la main par dessus la table et la posa doucement sur l'avant bras de son ancien ami. Il le serra une seconde en souriant avant d'hocher la tête et de reculer. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui, jaloux de ce geste pourtant relativement innocent.

\- Je vais déposer une demande d'appel dès mon retour à New York. Mais la procédure pourrait être longue. La réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite. Cela suspendra toutefois l'exécution de ta condamnation. Cela va nous donner le temps nécessaire pour mener l'enquête. Tu vas devoir être patient. Et faire profil bas. Ne parle avec personne de ce que tu nous as dit. Ne donne aucun détail. Pas même aux gardiens ou aux autres détenus.

Benny hocha la tête. Castiel ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Dean avait expliqué l'essentiel. Il était presque temps pour eux de quitter la prison. L'heure était pratiquement écoulée. Mais Dean ne semblait pas encore prêt à laisser son ami. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui de partir tout en sachant que son client serait reconduit dans sa cellule, dans le couloir de la mort avec personne pour lui changer les idées.

\- Tu dois me promettre de tenir le coup. Je sais que ces dix dernières années ont du être un enfer pour toi et je … je ne souhaiterais pas ton sort à mon pire ennemi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'accroches à l'idée que Castiel et moi allons te faire sortir. Essaie de penser à ce qui va suivre … à ta vie après tout ça. Et si toutefois ça ne va pas, appelle moi. Ils ne pourront pas t'interdire de contacter ton avocat. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je suis ton ami également.

Entendre Dean parler ainsi de leur amitié au présent et non plus au passé était le signe que les choses avaient changé. Il avait retrouvé Benny. Durant treize ans, ils avaient été deux étrangers qui ne semblaient plus rien avoir en commun. Mais le passé était oublié et son patron semblait vouloir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ce serait un plus pour leur dossier. Castiel ne réussissait même pas être jaloux cette fois.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Dean. Il y a eu des moments durant ces dix dernières années où j'ai perdu espoir … où j'ai cru que je finirais par mourir ici un jour. Mais je n'ai jamais réellement perdu espoir. J'ai vu des hommes se suicider parce qu'ils ne croyaient plus pouvoir s'en sortir. J'ai toujours refusé de faire comme eux. Je suis innocent et je veux croire que notre système judiciaire est suffisamment juste pour le reconnaître … même si c'est dix ans trop tard. Je vais tenir le coup. Je vais m'en sortir. Et je ferais en sorte d'être plus fort qu'avant. La prison m'aura au moins aidé à devenir sobre. Je pourrais avoir une vie normale en sortant d'ici.

Dean hocha la tête. Il allait parler quand deux coups à la porte leur signifièrent qu'il était l'heure de partir. Castiel se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et serra la main de Benny malgré les menottes. Il regarda ensuite Dean s'approcher de son ami, se pencher dans sa direction et le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Le garde frappa à nouveau contre la porte, visiblement furieux qu'ils ne soient pas déjà sorti.

\- A très vite Benny, souffla Dean avant de s'éloigner.

Ils ouvrirent la porte puis sortirent de la pièce. Le garde les dévisagea de longues minutes, furieux. Dean ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre qu'il les guide jusqu'à la sortie. Ce que le garde fit finalement en grimaçant. Ils furent à nouveau fouillés avant qu'on ne les libère. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence puis marchèrent jusqu'au taxi sans rien dire.

Dean ne reprit la parole qu'une fois leur véhicule sur la route en direction de l'aéroport à nouveau.

\- Je veux que vous rappeliez le détective privé dès demain. Mettez lui la pression. Rappelez lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai besoin qu'il retrouve Andrea rapidement. De mon côté, je vais demander à consulter les dossiers des victimes pour faire une liste de suspects.

Castiel hocha la tête en notant mentalement ce qu'il devait faire. Dean enchaîna.

\- J'ai rendez vous avec le juge demain matin pour mon divorce. Ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps. Il s'agit juste d'un premier entretien et Matt et moi sommes d'accord pour que tout se fasse à l'amiable. Je ferais en sorte de revenir au bureau rapidement. Mais en attendant, vous êtes libre de trouver une ou deux personnes de confiance au cabinet pour vous aider si vous le jugez nécessaire. On va avoir besoin d'aide.

Castiel pensa aussitôt à Gabriel. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son ami pour l'aider. Il était également convaincu qu'il serait ravi de participer. Il ne songea qu'à ça durant quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que Dean avait dit. Il allait entamer sa procédure de divorce. Sa décision était prise. Il serait bientôt libre à nouveau. Matt ne serait plus que son ex mari.

\- Je voulais également vous remercier d'être venu avec moi. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu affronter tout ça seul et je sais ce que je vous dois.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je veux aider Benny.

Dean lui sourit avant de lui tapoter la cuisse quelques secondes. Il l'avait fait sans arrière pensée et probablement sans réfléchir. Dean était quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile. Castiel le savait et avait appris à composer avec. Mais après leur baiser, ce geste ne lui semblait plus aussi anodin. Il fit toutefois en sorte de ne pas se tendre et de ne pas réagir à ce contact. Il se concentra à la place sur tout ce qu'il avait à faire à leur retour. Il ne voulait penser qu'au travail. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se laisser déconcentrer quand il avait la vie d'un homme entre les mains. Ce dossier était la distraction idéale. Et une mission qu'il comptait bien mener à terme avec une victoire. Il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé après le baiser. Il voulait redevenir un avocat et ne plus se soucier du reste. Il avait toujours choisi de mettre sa vie personnelle entre parenthèses pour construire sa carrière le plus sereinement possible. Cela n'avait pas changé. Cela ne changerait jamais. Peu importait ses sentiments pour Dean. Il avait un dossier à gérer. La vie d'un innocent à sauver. Et il comptait bien réussir.


	18. Divorce

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 18 et je vous l'annonce, on est très proche du moment que vous attendez tous … le rapprochement entre Dean et Castiel.**

 **Mais d'abord, Dean doit être libre à nouveau.**

 **Si certains s'étonnent du montant annoncé pour l'appartement de Dean et Matt dans le chapitre, sachez que j'ai fait des recherches et c'est réellement ce que vaut un grand appartement en plein Manhattan ! C'est dingue je sais !**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Sewing the seeds of love de Tears for Fears**

 **Chapitre 18 : Divorce**

 _« Le divorce est un ourlet au bas du cœur avant qu'il ne s'effiloche. »_

 _Dominique Sampiero_

Ils avaient continué à discuter de l'affaire durant leur vol retour. Dean en avait presque oublié sa peur de l'avion tant il était concentré sur ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de Benny. Il se tendit toutefois à chaque fois que l'avion commença à remuer ou que le petit signal leur demandant de se rattacher se ralluma au dessus de leur tête. Castiel continua à lui parler pour le distraire. Lui posant des questions sur la marche à suivre pour qu'il ne pense qu'à l'affaire et pas à sa phobie.

Ils se posèrent sans encombres trois heures après le décollage. Dean avait demandé à son chauffeur de l'attendre devant l'aéroport. Il proposa à Castiel de le reconduire chez lui pour lui éviter de payer un taxi. Le jeune avocat hésita à dire oui. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas habiter un quartier aussi luxueux que celui où Dean devait habiter. Il savait que son patron ne se moquerait pas de lui. Mais il savait également combien les apparences comptaient dans leur métier.

Il finit toutefois par accepter. Le fait de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Dean n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qui l'avait motivé à dire oui. Il était tard et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher un taxi et d'avoir à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien.

Le chauffeur de Dean le déposa en bas de son immeuble et son patron lui souhaita une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Castiel monta alors chez lui, épuisé. Il mangea rapidement seul dans la cuisine. Meg était encore au travail et sa garde ne se terminait que tard dans la nuit. Il ne traîna donc pas dans l'appartement à l'attendre et choisit d'aller se coucher aussitôt.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait en forme et prêt à faire face à tout le travail qui l'attendait.

Il se rendit au cabinet déterminé et arriva suffisamment tôt pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour boire son café dans la salle de repos avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il étudia une nouvelle fois le dossier que Sam lui avait donné avant leur rencontre avec Benny pour finir de se familiariser avec la procédure et le projet innocence dans son ensemble. Il était admiratif des avocats qui avaient choisi de créer l'association et qui la dirigeaient. Ils aidaient un grand nombre d'innocents et ils le faisaient sans espérer en retirer quoi que ce soit. Il les trouvaient généreux et il se promit de prendre un maximum de leurs dossiers quand il aurait assuré son poste au sein du cabinet.

Quand il jugea que l'heure était suffisamment avancée pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller, il appela le détective privé pour lui donner les quelques nouvelles informations à leur disposition. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace d'Andrea. Castiel insista alors longuement sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là d'une de leur seule chance de sauver la vie d'un innocent. Dean lui avait demandé de mettre la pression sur le détective et même s'il trouvait cela rapide puisqu'il n'avait le dossier en main que depuis quelques jours, il fit ce que son patron lui avait demandé sans hésiter une seconde.

Le détective lui assura alors qu'il faisait de son mieux. Il lui promit de le rappeler d'ici la fin de la semaine pour lui dire s'il avait avancé. Castiel le remercia avant de raccrocher.

La seconde étape fut de mettre Gabriel au courant du dossier. Son collègue était arrivé durant sa conversation avec le détective privé et même s'il avait fait mine de ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait, il était évident qu'il était curieux. Castiel lui expliqua alors tout. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Benny et tout ce qu'il avait appris de sa bouche. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il était partant pour l'aider. Ce que Gabriel accepta sans même réfléchir une seconde de plus.

Il était visiblement fermement opposé lui aussi à la peine de mort. Et choqué d'apprendre que la police avait volontairement laissé un élément important de côté pour s'acharner ainsi sur un innocent.

Il assura à Castiel qu'il avait lui aussi quelques connections au sein de la police et qu'il était tout à fait prêt à les faire fonctionner pour aider Benny. Castiel le remercia avant de se remettre au travail.

Il était sur le point d'aller trouver Charlie pour lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider quand Kevin vint le trouver avec une requête qui le déstabilisa complètement.

Dean voulait qu'il soit présent à son premier rendez vous pour son divorce. Castiel fut d'autant plus surpris que son patron ne lui en avait pas parlé la veille. De toute évidence, il avait changé d'avis durant la nuit. Castiel ne pouvait bien sûr pas refuser. Mais il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver dans une pièce avec le mari de son patron après avoir embrassé Dean quelques jours plus tôt. Il allait toutefois passer outre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le rendez vous avait lieu au tribunal et il n'avait que peu de temps pour s'y rendre. Il confia donc à Gabriel la tâche d'aller parler du dossier Benny à Charlie et de lui demander si elle avait les moyens de retrouver la trace d'Andrea. Gabriel accepta puis lui souhaita bonne chance.

Castiel rejoignit alors le tribunal en vélo pour aller plus vite. Quand il le gara à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, il aperçut Dean qui l'attendait devant l'entrée, les mains dans les poches et le regard grave. Il était visiblement stressé et nerveux. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

Il s'approcha de Dean sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Son patron lui avait assuré que Matt et lui avaient choisi de faire tout cela à l'amiable. Mais le fait qu'il ait besoin de la présence d'un avocat ne collait pas avec son plan.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui lança Dean quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème même si je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que vous m'ayez demandé de venir. Je pensais que vous … que vous vouliez faire tout ça à l'amiable et je … pourquoi avez vous besoin d'un avocat s'il n'y a pas de problèmes entre vous ?

Dean lui indiqua alors de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent la sécurité sans parler. Puis, quand ils furent devant la porte du bureau du juge, il reprit la parole.

\- Nous voulons divorcer à l'amiable mais Matt a jugé bon de prendre un avocat pour que tout soit fait dans les règles. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'en trouver un de mon côté alors j'ai pensé à vous.

\- Vous auriez pu demander à Sam de venir. Je suis sur qu'il aurait accepté de vous aider.

Dean sourit alors en hochant la tête. Castiel ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Dean avait fait appel à lui. Il devait savoir que ce ne serait pas simple pour lui d'être face à Matt après avoir embrassé son mari.

\- Je suis effectivement sûr que Sam aurait accepté mais je refuse de le mêler à tout ça. Il connaît Matt et il l'apprécie beaucoup. Ils sont amis et je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas envie que cela le force à prendre partie. J'aimerais qu'il puisse continuer à voir Matt comme son ami même après tout ça.

Castiel comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Dean n'avait pas fait appel à son frère. Mais le cabinet avait des avocats spécialisés dans les cas de divorce qui seraient bien plus à même que lui de l'aider dans cette situation précise. Des avocats qui n'avaient pas embrassé Dean. Il aurait vraiment pensé être son dernier choix.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. J'aurais pu demander à un autre avocat du cabinet. Certains sont spécialisés dans ce domaine mais … aucun n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas envie de leur donner des détails de ma vie privée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient là si toutefois Matt me fait des reproches trop personnels. Vous êtes déjà au courant de tout et vous ne me jugez pas. Je sais que vous n'utiliserez pas ces informations contre moi. Et puis, je ne dois pas non plus oublier que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le traître qui se cache parmi nous alors … je n'avais pas envie de prendre le moindre risque.

Cette fois, Castiel comprenait mieux. Il hocha la tête pour le signifier à Dean. Il savait que ce rendez vous ne serait pas simple pour lui. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il serait sans doute pire encore à supporter pour son patron. Et il voulait vraiment l'aider.

\- Je sais aussi que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous après ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je comprendrais que vous préfériez ne pas être là. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai bien besoin de quelqu'un et je n'ai que vous.

Castiel était à présent déterminé à l'aider. Et il se sentait honoré par la confiance évidente de son patron. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Je suis là pour vous.

\- Merci Castiel.

Ils ne dirent rien durant les minutes qui suivirent. Dean semblait toujours aussi stressé et Castiel avait besoin de ce silence pour se concentrer. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez vous professionnel. Que le baiser partagé avec Dean n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il devait remettre son costume d'avocat et le garder jusqu'à la fin.

Matt finit par arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il était accompagné d'un avocat plus âgé qu'eux qui semblait déjà s'ennuyer avant même le début du rendez vous. Pendant une seconde, Matt sembla hésiter à s'approcher. Il finir toutefois par venir à leur hauteur et par s'immobiliser à côté de Dean.

Castiel ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et de loin. Mais il l'avait déjà trouvé séduisant à ce moment là. D'aussi prêt, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il était à couper le souffle. Il avait le visage parfait et le corps d'un mannequin. Il comprenait mieux comment Dean avait pu être séduit par lui. Ils formaient un couple magnifique. Ils avaient du rendre plus d'une personne jalouse par le passé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par demander Dean à son futur ex mari.

Matt hocha la tête avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Mais personne ne l'était vraiment.

\- Je suis un peu nerveux et … je me sens aussi coupable qu'on en soit arrivé là, admit-il alors.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule et la serra une seconde avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère tu sais. Triste bien sûr mais on sait tous les deux que c'était inévitable. Et on a envie que ça se passe bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses dégénèrent entre nous.

Matt acquiesça alors avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel.

\- C'est ton avocat ? Demanda t-il en le dévisageant.

\- C'est un collègue. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin pour le rendez vous.

\- Castiel Novak, enchanté, lança le jeune avocat en tendant la main à Matt.

Ce dernier la serra sans hésiter avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son propre avocat qui semblait absorbé par son téléphone.

\- Je vous présenterais bien le mien mais il ne semble pas vraiment concerné par ce qui arrive. C'est l'avocat de mon père. C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'il soit présent.

\- Matt, c'était une bonne idée. Ça nous permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Castiel choisit de ne pas corroborer les dires de Dean et de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation. Il n'était là qu'en tant que témoin et il n'était pas réellement invité à participer au rendez vous. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être mêlé de trop près à cette histoire.

Le juge finit par les inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Il y avait quatre chaises en face de lui. Dean prit place sur une de celles au centre, Matt à sa droite et Castiel à sa gauche. Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi dans le bureau d'un juge et il était plutôt impressionné.

\- Messieurs, bonjour. Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là et puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'un premier rendez vous pour poser les bases de votre divorce, je ne vais pas faire durer les choses. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien.

Dean et Matt hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Castiel remarqua la façon dont son patron se tenait particulièrement droit, les épaules en arrière et le torse bombé. Il ne le connaissait pas par cœur mais il pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe de sa nervosité. De son côté, Matt tapait frénétiquement sur sa cuisse du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai lu les formulaires que vous avez rempli mais j'ai besoin de vous entendre me confirmer ce que j'ai appris dedans. De toute évidence, vous tenez à régler ce divorce à l'amiable c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes d'accord tous les deux pour mettre fin à votre mariage ? Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire ? Aucun tort à me signaler ?

Castiel regarda Dean hocher la tête sans hésitation.

\- Il s'agit d'un divorce par consentement mutuel Votre Honneur, assura Dean.

Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit Matt baisser les yeux, visiblement coupable. Il était évident que son infidélité pesait sur sa conscience. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur et il savait également qu'il avait de la chance que Dean ne le signale pas au juge. Il pourrait tout perdre si son futur ex mari en parlait.

\- Nous voulons que cela se fasse le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Nous en avons longuement discuté tous les deux. Nous ne voulons pas nous déchirer et étaler … sauf votre respect Votre Honneur … notre vie personnelle devant un étranger .

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé Maître. Je n'aime pas beaucoup être l'arbitre dans une dispute conjugale. Surtout pas quand je connais plus ou moins bien l'un des deux époux. J'aurais d'ailleurs probablement choisi de me retirer du dossier si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Je n'aurais pas voulu être accusé de partialité.

Castiel reporta son attention sur le juge en entendant cela. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque là mais il aurait du. Dean était avocat depuis un moment maintenant et il devait connaître une bonne partie des juges en ville. De toute évidence, il avait travaillé avec celui ci en particulier. Cela aurait pu compliquer les choses si toutefois leur divorce n'avait été pas réglé à l'amiable.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire Votre Honneur. Je peux vous promettre que nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur la majorité des détails. Vous n'aurez qu'à approuver notre partage et à valider notre divorce. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Matt et la réciproque est vrai également.

Le juge hocha la tête avant d'étaler des papiers devant lui. Dean semblait déterminé à prendre les reines de la discussion. De son côté, Matt restait silencieux et la tête basse. Sa culpabilité était évidente mais le juge ne semblait pas vouloir la relever. Son avocat, de son côté, écoutait l'entrevue sans réagir. Il ne semblait toujours pas ravi d'être là.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez une liste de toutes vos possessions. Il va également falloir que vous me fournissiez des relevés de vos comptes en banque, communs ou personnels. Nous allons devoir partager tout ça. Vous vous êtes entendu sur la méthode de répartition.

\- Nous n'avons pas signé de contrat de mariage. Tout ce qui est à moi est à Matt et vice versa. Le plus simple serait de tout partager à cinquante pourcent.

Le juge acquiesça, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Il prit quelque notes avant de relever le nez de ses documents.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre appartement ? Il a été évalué à six millions de dollars récemment. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous compte le garder ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le montant auquel l'appartement de son patron avait été estimé. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Dean vivait très certainement en plein Manhattan, dans un appartement immense. Le prix n'était pas une surprise. Mais l'idée qu'il ait pu dépenser une telle somme restait incroyable pour lui. Il savait que Dean gagnait énormément d'argent. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Nous en avons discuté et aucun de nous ne veut le garder. Il est bien trop grand pour une personne seule.

Castiel était presque sûr que ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle ils souhaitaient le vendre. Dean avait très certainement les moyens financiers de racheter la part de Matt mais il refusait de vivre dans un endroit où il revivrait constamment les souvenirs de son mariage raté. Et son futur ex mari de son côté n'avait probablement pas les moyens de le conserver. Il était logique qu'ils le vendent.

\- Vous l'avez acheté ensemble et à cinquante pourcent. C'est bien ça ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- La somme que vous retirerez de la vente sera donc divisée en parts égales. Cela vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement, assura Dean.

Matt acquiesça aussi mais toujours sans relever la tête. Il semblait déterminé à ne pas parler. Et son avocat ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Heureusement pour eux, Dean avait pris les choses en main et semblait tout à fait capable de mener la discussion sans leur aide.

Si Castiel était soulagé de voir que tout se passait bien, il n'en était pas moins déçu de voir que Matt s'en tirait à si bon compte. Il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver obligé de défendre Dean après l'avoir embrassé quand il était encore marié. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Matt ne méritait pas tout ça. Il avait trompé son mari. Il avait couché avec un autre homme. Et c'était ce qui avait précipité ce divorce. Dean aurait du le souligner au juge. Il aurait pu obtenir beaucoup plus qu'un partage à parts égales. Il ne semblait toutefois pas avoir envie d'en parler. Il semblait parfaitement satisfait en laissant à son futur ex mari infidèle la moitié de tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Il était pourtant évident qu'il était celui qui gagnait le mieux sa vie. Et celui qui perdait le plus dans un tel partage.

Bien sûr, cela ne risquait pas vraiment de le ruiner. Il pourrait vivre toute sa vie sans retravailler un jour seulement avec ce qu'il allait retirer de la vente de leur appartement. Il continuerait à se faire une fortune en tant qu'avocat. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir. Il rachèterait probablement un appartement à plusieurs millions de dollars. Matt, de son côté, allait avoir besoin de cet argent s'il voulait garder le même niveau de vie que celui qu'il avait connu avec Dean. Castiel estimait toutefois qu'il aurait mérité de perdre une partie de tout ça. Juste pour payer son erreur.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une liste plus détaillée de vos biens et de vos actifs financiers mais d'après ce que je lis dans votre formulaire, vous avez estimé votre patrimoine hors bien immobilier à environ neuf millions de dollars. Vous voulez que quatre millions et demi reviennent à Monsieur Cohen et quatre millions et demi à vous même. C'est bien ça ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça Votre Honneur, confirma Dean.

Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi son patron n'avait pas tenu à faire venir un autre avocat du cabinet. Entendre ainsi le montant de sa fortune – car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir les possessions de Dean – aurait pu créer un problème avec un autre employé. Castiel, de son côté, n'était pas jaloux. Il espérait un jour pouvoir avoir le même montant sur son compte en banque. Il voyait cela comme une motivation supplémentaire.

\- Parfait Messieurs. Nous établirons le partage exact quand j'aurais vos listes et vos relevés bancaires. Je peux vous revoir la semaine prochaine … disons jeudi à quinze heures. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Dean et Matt donnèrent leur accord puis prirent les documents que le juge voulait leur voir remplir. Ils se saluèrent ensuite avant de quitter son bureau. Dehors, Dean poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Matt, de son coté, laissa son avocat repartir avant de se tourner vers son futur ex mari. Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent et une nouvelle fois Castiel eut la sensation d'être de trop. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'être là. Il avait fait son travail. Joué les témoins. Il aurait du repartir. Mais il attendait d'être sûr que Dean n'avait plus besoin de lui.

\- Dean, je … est-ce que tu as une minute ? Demanda finalement Matt.

Il était étonnant de voir combien le patron de Castiel semblait plus calme et serein maintenant que le rendez vous était terminé. Il ne semblait pas en colère ou même triste. Il était évident qu'il n'en voulait pas à Matt de l'avoir trompé. Il aurait eu le droit de lui hurler dessus pourtant. Il avait juste choisi de se montrer adulte. Castiel était plutôt admiratif de son comportement.

\- Je t'écoute, lança Dean sans quitter son futur ex mari des yeux.

Matt approcha en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait surpris de voir qu'il était toujours là. Le jeune avocat partirait si Dean le lui demandait. Mais sans recevoir de consigne express, il ne comptait pas bouger. Peu importait que sa présence mette Matt mal à l'aise.

\- Je … je voulais te remercier de ne pas avoir parler de … de mon erreur au juge. Je voulais également te remercier d'avoir accepté que notre divorce se fasse à l'amiable quand il est évident que tu aurais pu faire reposer la faute sur moi et t'en tirer à bien meilleur compte.

Castiel était content de l'entendre. Il n'était donc pas le seul à voir combien Dean était généreux.

\- M'en tirer à bien meilleur compte ? Répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu entends par là que j'aurais pu retirer plus d'argent de notre divorce et te laisser sans rien, je n'estime pas que cela soit préférable. On a vécu dix ans ensemble et … je sais que si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, je te le dois en grande partie. Tu m'as soutenu quand ça n'allait pas et tu as accepté de me laisser me consacrer à ma carrière. Je te dois beaucoup. Tout l'argent que je gagne aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à toi alors … non, je ne peux pas imaginer tout te reprendre juste parce que tu as commis une erreur.

Castiel trouvait ce raisonnement plutôt admirable. Dean était lucide malgré la trahison de son mari. Il continuait à vouloir le protéger malgré tout.

\- D'autres n'auraient pas eu les mêmes scrupules à … disons me faire payer … et je … cela te semble peut être normal mais à mes yeux, c'est généreux et … voilà je voulais te remercier.

Dean lui sourit et Matt laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Si tous les divorces pouvaient se passer ainsi, les avocats spécialisés dans le domaine se retrouveraient rapidement au chômage technique.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai commencé à déménager mes affaires. Tu peux rentrer à l'appartement. Je dormirais ailleurs.

\- Chez Aaron ? Demanda Dean toujours sans aucune colère apparente.

\- Sans doute. Il … il me l'a proposé et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il habite pas loin de la galerie. Mes parents ne sont même pas à Manhattan.

Dean hocha la tête. Si Castiel avait été à sa place, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir tout çà. Il aurait préféré ne pas entendre le nom de l'homme avec qui son mari l'avait trompé. Mais Dean semblait toujours aussi calme. Presque soulagé de savoir que son futur ex époux avait trouvé une solution d'hébergement satisfaisante.

\- Je vais me charger de mettre l'appartement en vente. Je te tiendrais informé dès qu'il se passera quelque chose, expliqua t-il alors.

Matt hocha la tête avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller toi ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules et pour la première fois depuis leur sortie du bureau du juge, Castiel sentit son chagrin et sa fatigue. Il l'avait parfaitement masqué jusque là mais cette question semblait avoir fait tomber ses défenses. Castiel eut de la peine pour lui.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça aille oui. J'ai beaucoup de travail et … une affaire importante sur laquelle me concentrer. Ça m'aidera à penser à autre chose. Et avec le temps … avec le temps, je suppose que je finirais par me faire à l'idée.

\- Je suis …intervint alors Matt.

\- Désolé, oui je sais, le coupa Dean d'une voix lasse. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être tombé amoureux d'un autre que moi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et sans doute que j'aurais du le voir venir. Les torts sont partagés. Et je ne veux pas conserver de colère. Je ne veux pas que la haine soit la seule chose qu'on retirera de notre histoire.

Une nouvelle fois, les paroles de Dean étaient extrêmement sages. Castiel le trouvait particulièrement digne.

\- J'aurais bien sûr aimé que cela se passe différemment. J'aurais aimé être capable de lire les signes et de voir que les choses se dégradaient. J'aurais aimé savoir comment arranger la situation et faire en sorte de te garder. Mais je sais que tu as du regret toi aussi et en discuter pendant des heures ne nous mènera à rien. Il est préférable de conclure notre histoire comme ça et de passer à autre chose.

\- Je suis triste moi aussi Dean. Je n'ai jamais … je n'avais pas prémédité ce qui est arrivé. Et je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi. J'ai juste … je crois que j'ai juste fini par avoir des sentiments différents pour toi et par …

\- Tomber amoureux d'un autre. Matt, je … je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler plus longtemps. On se voit jeudi prochain ?

Matt hocha la tête. Il fit ensuite un pas en direction de Dean les bras levés et le patron de Castiel accepta son étreinte sans hésiter. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras durant quelques secondes avant que Matt ne recule finalement et ne tourne les talons. Dean le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se tourner vers Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait voir qu'il tremblait sensiblement. Il paraissait extrêmement fragile à cet instant précis. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras à son il n'était pas sûr que Dean l'accepterait.

\- Merci d'être venu Castiel. Je … je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous, finit par lâcher Dean.

Le jeune avocat haussa les épaules. Il avait effectivement redouté ce rendez vous. Mais il aurait été égoïste de sa part de se plaindre d'avoir été là quand il était évident que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées pour son patron. Il était en train de mettre un terme à une histoire qui avait duré dix ans. Il devait souffrir.

\- Je veux vous aider et si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, je serais là. Je suis juste … je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas … à votre place, j'aurais été incapable de me montrer aussi gentil.

Il n'avait pas pensé évoquer le sujet avec Dean mais il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Sa curiosité avait une nouvelle fois été la plus forte. Il espérait que son patron ne trouverait pas sa remarque déplacée.

\- J'aurais pu être en colère … je l'ai été au début. Et bien sûr, ma première idée était de le lui faire payer. De tout lui prendre pour qu'il comprenne qu'il m'avait fait du mal. J'étais prêt à le faire. Et puis j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que les choses se terminent entre nous. Il a commis une erreur mais on a été heureux pendant dix ans. Il ne mérite pas ça.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas … trahi ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Visiblement, il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de gâcher son histoire avec Matt en se montrant vindicatif. Mais il était presque sûr que n'importe qui à sa place l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Lui le premier.

\- Il m'a trahi oui … il a manqué à la promesse qu'il m'avait faite quand on s'est marié. Il m'avait juré fidélité, admit finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il estimait qu'il n'y avait pas pire trahison que celle là. Après tout, la fidélité était une des bases principales du mariage. On pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la logique et la décence voulaient qu'on n'agisse pas avant d'être libre à nouveau. Matt aurait du demander le divorce avant de coucher avec Aaron. Dean avait peut être commis lui aussi des erreurs. Mais il ne méritait pas d'être trahi ainsi. Pas quand lui n'avait jamais agi de la sorte.

\- Oui il m'a trahi, répéta Dean après de nouvelles secondes de réflexion. Mais je … le plus étrange, c'est que je continue à l'aimer malgré tout. Peut être plus comme je l'ai aimé quand on s'est marié mais j'ai toujours énormément d'affection pour lui. On a vécu dix années ensemble. Dix années durant lesquelles il ne m'a jamais fait du mal. Durant lesquelles il a accepté que je sois souvent absent. Je ne l'ai jamais trompé avec un autre homme mais franchement … parfois c'est un peu comme si mon travail était un amant avec lequel je trompais mon mari. Je peux comprendre qu'il en ait eu assez. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Alors oui, il m'a trahi. Mais je ne me sens pas trahi. Je sais que ça n'a sans doute pas beaucoup de sens dit ainsi mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens à cet instant précis.

Castiel avait effectivement du mal à le comprendre. Mais il pouvait sentir que Dean n'avait pas fini de parler et qu'il en avait cruellement besoin. Il choisit donc de ne pas l'interrompre et de le laisser dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je ne veux pas conserver de rancœur. Je ne veux pas que mon mariage soit un échec. Il s'est terminé oui. Et c'est en partie de la faute de Matt mais c'est également en partie la mienne. Pourquoi lui en vouloir quand je sais que je suis coupable de l'avoir délaissé ? Pourquoi le détruire quand je peux conclure ce mariage de la meilleure manière qui soit et ne garder que les bons souvenirs avec moi ?

Castiel ne connaissait aucun couple divorcé. Il avait eu la chance que ses parents continuent à s'aimer malgré les années. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir vu de près pour savoir que la majorité des divorces ne se passaient pas aussi bien. Dean faisait exception.

\- Et puis je ne veux pas que cela dure des mois entiers. Je veux que les choses soient officielles le plus tôt possible pour passer à autre chose et pour que Matt puisse en faire autant de son côté. Le plus simple est de tout partager à cinquante pourcent et d'avancer. Peut être que la colère reviendra quand je serais officiellement divorcé. Ou peut être que je serais juste triste et nostalgique. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir mais je sais ce que je veux à l'instant présent. Et c'est que tout cela soit rapidement derrière moi.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il continuait de trouver tout cela surprenant et admirable. Et il avait besoin que Dean l'entende. Qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas la norme. Que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il était évident que son patron se sentait coupable pour ses propres erreurs durant son mariage. Et il estimait peut être devoir à Matt de se montrer clément pour se racheter. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il venait de faire un cadeau à son ex mari. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien tout simplement. Même s'il refusait de le voir.

\- Si j'avais été à votre place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais su me montrer aussi raisonnable, avoua t-il alors.

Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait réellement surpris de l'entendre.

\- Si j'avais vu mon mari avec un autre homme alors que je cherchais à faire des efforts pour arranger les choses avec lui, je crois que j'aurais … j'aurais voulu lui faire mal. J'aurais cherché à le détruire. J'aurais dénoncé ses agissements et j'aurais fait en sorte d'obtenir le divorce à ses torts seulement. J'aurais gardé l'argent. Je ne lui aurais rien laissé. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude intelligente ou adulte mais c'est … la vengeance est quelque chose d'humain. Peu de personnes sont capable de passer outre et de se montrer aussi clément.

Dean l'observait toujours. Il ne semblait pas déçu par ce qu'il entendait. Ni en colère de voir Castiel le contredire aussi ouvertement. Il paraissait juste curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Et je ne parle pas seulement du divorce en lui même ou de ce rendez vous. Si j'avais trouvé mon mari dans les bras d'un autre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été en mesure de tourner les talons comme vous. Ou de l'écouter me dire qu'il va vivre avec cet homme sans lui hurler dessus. J'aurais peut être été violent. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que vous auriez du faire. Juste que votre attitude est … remarquable. Admirable même. Je crois que vous avez besoin de l'entendre. Il y a peu de personnes qui auraient été capable de pardonner comme vous l'avez fait.

L'adage voulait que le pardon soit avant tout pour soi même. On ne pardonnait pas pour soulager celui ou celle qui nous avait fait du mal. Mais pour se soulager d'un poids. Pour ne pas laisser notre colère et nos ressentiments nous pourrirent la vie ensuite. Mais c'était une chose de le savoir et une autre de mettre cet adage en application. Castiel n'en aurait jamais été capable.

\- J'aime à penser que je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable. Je ne suis pas rancunier et je n'aime pas garder de la colère en moi. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas facilement. Des gens qu'on n'imagine pas capable de nous trahir. Et plus on aime quelqu'un plus il est difficile de lui pardonner le jour où il nous fait du mal.

Dean finit par hocher la tête. Castiel en avait fini avec sa petite tirade. Il espérait vraiment que son message était passé. Que Dean allait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et de combien cela faisait de lui un homme exceptionnel. Il devait cesser de se faire des reproches et de penser qu'il avait mérité ce que Matt lui avait fait. Il avait besoin d'abandonner cette culpabilité s'il voulait réellement avancer.

\- Je peux comprendre que ce soit ainsi que vous voyez les choses. Je vous l'ai dit … c'est aussi ce que je ressentais au début. Mais ensuite je me suis posé une question très simple … qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait apporté ? Me venger et le détruire … est-ce que cela m'aurait évité de souffrir ? Est-ce que j'aurais mieux accepté ce divorce s'il avait été prononcé à ses torts ?

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt car la réponse lui semblait évidente. Non. Cela ne lui aurait rien apporté. Il aurait même probablement plus souffert encore. Dean avait raison.

\- Je suis un homme riche Castiel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Donner la moitié de ce que je possède à Matt ne m'empêchera pas de vivre très confortablement. Le détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ne me pousserait qu'à regretter de l'avoir rencontré … de l'avoir aimé et de l'avoir épousé. Je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Je ne veux pas me retourner sur mon passé et me dire que ces dix dernières années ont été du gâchis. Je veux passer à autre chose mais je veux aussi garder de bons souvenirs de lui. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, on a été heureux ensemble. Ce mariage n'était pas une erreur. Je ne veux surtout pas faire en sorte de penser qu'il en a été une.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi redire à cela. C'était une nouvelle fois logique et plein de bon sens. Dean était définitivement plus sage que lui. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs cinq années de différence d'âge. C'était une question de personnalité.

\- Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est repartir à zéro et repartir sur des bases saines. Je veux conclure cette histoire et entamer la suivante. Elle sera différente … je ne suis définitivement pas prêt à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Pour le moment, mon travail sera ma priorité. Mais j'ai appris beaucoup durant ces dix années et je veux ressortir plus fort de toute cette histoire. Pas amère ou cynique. Je veux que cela me serve. Car si je viens à rencontrer un autre homme, je n'ai certainement pas envie de douter de lui constamment. J'ai envie de faire confiance à nouveau. Je ne vais pas me renfermer et chercher à me protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Je veux vivre.

Castiel était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer quand Dean avait écarté l'idée de retomber amoureux de quelqu'un dans un avenir prochain mais il avait retrouvé espoir quand son patron avait évoqué l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un un jour. Il était idiot de penser que cela pourrait être lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Et franchement, je souhaite à Matt d'être heureux. Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Je refuse qu'il perde son temps à s'en vouloir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et si lui accorder ce divorce dans ces conditions est la seule façon pour qu'il se reconstruire paisiblement alors je le fais avec plaisir.

C'était la meilleure conclusion possible effectivement. Castiel hocha donc la tète à nouveau. Dean lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, souffla Castiel en sentant ses joues rougir.

\- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Croyez moi Castiel … vous comprendrez le jour où vous rencontrerez l'homme de votre vie. Le jour où vous tomberez amoureux, vous réaliserez alors qu'il n'y a aucun sacrifice insurmontable pour lui. Et que même quand les choses se gâtent, il est plus facile de pardonner que de garder de la rancune.

Castiel espérait ne jamais vivre une situation similaire mais il espérait également que Dean avait raison. Qu'il saurait se montrer aussi raisonnable. Il allait prendre exemple sur son patron. Il était évident qu'en plus d'avoir des choses à lui apprendre sur son travail, il en avait également à lui apprendre sur la façon de voir la vie dans son ensemble. Il voulait faire de Dean son modèle. Son mentor.

\- Et puis de toute façon, il est important de relativiser nos problèmes. Quand on voit ce que Benny traverse, il est facile de comprendre que nos histoires … ce qui nous parait insurmontable ne l'est jamais vraiment.

Dean avait une nouvelle fois raison. Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il y a bien pire dans la vie que l'infidélité de l'homme qu'on aimait.

\- Ce divorce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il vit lui de son côté. Et je veux l'aider. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser absorber par mes problèmes. Je dois être à cent pourcent concentré sur lui. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment à mes yeux.

\- On va le faire sortir, assura Castiel, plus déterminé que jamais après avoir entendu le petit discours de Dean.

\- Je sais qu'on réussira. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Mais pour cela, nous devons nous remettre au travail et … nous devons penser à lui avant de penser à nous. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans hésiter une seconde. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Dean et Benny. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser distraire. Si son patron était capable de passer outre le chagrin consécutif à son divorce, Castiel devait réussir de son côté à oublier ses sentiments pour Dean.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux, scellant un pacte silencieux puis reprirent le chemin du bureau sans rien ajouter. Ils avaient un objectif commun. Une mission à remplir. Le reste n'avait finalement pas grande importance. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de Matt, Benny était dans une cellule à attendre la date de son exécution. Il priait pour que son innocence soit enfin reconnue. Et même s'il finissait par sortir, il aurait perdu dix années de sa vie en prison. Dix années qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer. Castiel ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Dean voyait peut être dix années de sa vie partir en fumée avec son divorce mais en l'acceptant et en ne gardant aucune rancune, il pourrait les conserver dans un coin de son esprit et y repenser avec le sourire un jour. Benny lui n'en garderait qu'un souvenir amère. C'était à ça que Castiel devait se raccrocher. Car cela l'aidait à comprendre le comportement de son patron. Et à garder uniquement l'essentiel à l'esprit. C'était ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.


	19. Sexe

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 19 et le titre étant suffisamment explicite, inutile sans doute de vous dire qu'il contient une scène de sexe. castiel et Dean franchissent enfin le cap !**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais hier les rdv se sont accumulés et je suis rentrée tard et épuisée. Je n'avais plus le courage de relire le chapitre et de le poster.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Lead me out of the dark de Crown the Empire**

 **Chapitre 19 : Sexe**

 _« Le sexe est un laps de temps durant lequel on oublie les soucis de la vie quotidienne. »_

 _Amy Softpaws_

Castiel avait réussi à mettre de côté ses souvenirs du rendez vous chez le juge pour le divorce de Dean en se concentrant totalement sur le dossier de Benny. Il avait réalisé après sa conversation avec son patron qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger par ses problèmes quand d'autres vivaient bien pire. Certaines situations pouvaient lui sembler insurmontables mais ce n'était qu'une question d'impression. Il était en bonne santé et il était libre. Il avait un travail qu'il aimait, un toit au dessus de sa tête et des projets plein la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de se morfondre. Peu importait qu'il ait des sentiments pour son patron. Peu importait qu'il doive le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir assouvir ses désirs le concernant. Il lui suffisait de penser à ce que Benny vivait au même moment pour relativiser et tout remettre dans son contexte. Il aurait été indécent de se plaindre quand leur client risquait de mourir dans quelques semaines.

Il abattit un travail important durant les premiers jours. Il avait rattrapé son retard quant au mécanisme des appels pour les condamnés à mort grâce aux notes de Sam. Il s'était renseigné sur tous les précédents comparables. Il avait établi un plan d'attaque et listé tous les éléments qui pourraient les aider à réussir. Il appelait également souvent le détective privé pour savoir où il en était. Son enquête progressait doucement mais il avait quelques pistes. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Gabriel l'aidait entre deux dossiers. Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un collègue sur qui compter autant. Un collègue qui partageait les mêmes valeurs que lui et qui agissait sans avoir la moindre arrière pensée. Il ne cherchait pas à gagner des points ou à voler la vedette à Castiel. Il voulait juste se rendre utile. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien. Castiel était content de pouvoir le compter parmi ses amis.

Charlie avait également été mise à contribution. Elle avait raidement confié à Castiel qu'elle avait déjà illégalement pénétré dans plusieurs systèmes informatiques gouvernementaux. Elle était un vrai génie en la matière et un allié précieux. Elle avait réussi à retracer les derniers agissements d'Andrea après sa disparition grâce aux mouvements sur son compte bancaire. Bien sûr, il avait été vidé et fermé rapidement mais Charlie était convaincue de pouvoir la retrouver en continuant à chercher dans cette voie. Castiel lui faisait confiance.

Dean, enfin, avait réussi à établir une liste de suspects potentiels. Elle était suffisamment longue pour que le juge la prenne en considération. Les victimes étaient des criminels notoires. Tous avaient été condamnés à plusieurs reprises pour violence et trafic de drogue. Ils avaient des dizaines d'ennemis. Tous avaient des casiers. Et tous avaient une bonne raison de les vouloir morts. Dean était convaincu qu'en jouant cette carte intelligemment, ils pourraient faire naître le doute dans l'esprit des jurés. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en fin de compte. « Un doute raisonnable ». Ils avaient une chance.

Ils déposèrent leur demande d'appel rapidement et obtinrent une réponse positive quelques jours plus tard. C'était le premier pas dans leur démarche. Faire accepter l'idée qu'un nouveau procès doive avoir lieu. Maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi cette étape, ils devaient se préparer à faire face au juge et au jury.

La date était proche. Castiel avait été surpris du peu de temps dont il disposait avant l'ouverture du procès. Dean lui assura alors qu'ils seraient prêts. Il leur suffisait de mettre toute leur énergie dans ce dossier et dans leur enquête.

Il proposa à Castiel de l'aider à rédiger sa plaidoirie d'ouverture. L'idée était de ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas griller de cartouches inutilement. Mais d'en dire suffisamment pour mettre le jury dans leur poche. Dean était sans doute capable de le rédiger seul. Castiel ne doutait pas de sa capacité à convaincre les jurés de ce qu'il leur dirait. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup plaidé depuis le début de sa carrière. Il avait avant tout géré ces dossiers en négociant avec les intéressés. Il avait perdu l'habitude. Et le dossier était particulièrement important à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreurs.

Castiel accepta donc de l'aider sans hésiter. Ils auraient pu le faire au bureau. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dean l'invita chez lui un soir de la semaine. Il lui assura qu'il préférait travailler au calme et loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient traîner au cabinet. Il ajouta qu'il était tout à fait prêt à lui offrir à dîner pour compenser les heures supplémentaires. Castiel sut aussitôt qu'accepter était une mauvaise idée. Être seul avec Dean chez lui serait probablement une vraie torture pour lui. Mais il était déterminé à l'aider. Et il voulait se montrer adulte. Poursuivre sur sa voie et mettre de côté tout ce qu'il ressentait pour être efficace. Il accepta donc sans hésiter.

Il choisit toutefois de ne pas en parler à Meg et prétexta un dîner avec des collègues pour justifier son retour probablement tardif.

Dean quitta le bureau avant lui ce soir là. Il envoya son chauffeur venir chercher Castiel deux heures plus tard en lui promettant qu'il le ramènerait chez lui ensuite. Son vélo serait également ramené chez lui par un autre des employés de Dean. Son patron semblait avoir tout prévu.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné en entrant dans la voiture de Dean. Elle était élégante sans être trop tape à l'œil. Elle trahissait clairement son statut social mais n'était clairement pas la plus chère qu'il aurait pu s'acheter. Le chauffeur ne lui parla pas durant le trajet, visiblement concentré sur la route. Castiel ne dit rien non plus. Il commençait à sentir le stress monter en lui à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Dean dans son appartement.

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un rendez vous professionnel. Peu importait l'endroit où il se passait. Il ne devait surtout pas imaginer des choses. Il était important qu'il reste concentré sur le travail avant tout.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble où vivait Dean, Castiel fut une nouvelle fois impressionné. Il vivait en plein cœur de Manhattan dans un quartier où seuls les plus riches pouvaient se permettre d'habiter. Il rêvait de pouvoir y vivre lui aussi un jour. Il se fit la promesse de s'en donner les moyens.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il était légèrement en avance mais il détestait l'idée de faire attendre son patron. Il grimpa dans l'ascenseur. Dean vivait au dernier étage du bâtiment. Son appartement était le seul à ce niveau et l'occupait dans son entier. Cela expliquait le prix incroyable auquel il avait été estimé.

Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de la porte de l'appartement. Il expira lentement par le nez et ignora les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il était adulte. Il était capable de gérer son angoisse.

Il frappa deux fois contre la porte puis attendit. Dean lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. La première chose que Castiel remarqua fut sa tenue. Il ne portait pas son costume et c'était la première fois que Castiel le voyait ainsi. Il avait opté pour un jean qui avait des trous aux genoux et un tee shirt ample qui, à l'inverse de ses tenues habituelles, n'était visiblement pas destiné à mettre sa silhouette parfaite en valeur. Il était tout de même séduisant. Castiel doutait qu'il puisse ne pas l'être.

Dean l'invita à entrer aussitôt. Castiel le suivit dans un long couloir qui débouchait dans un immense salon et dans une cuisine ouverte parfaitement équipée. La pièce semblait plus grande que l'ensemble de l'appartement de Castiel. De larges baies vitres offraient une vue superbe sur Manhattan. C'était à couper le souffle. La décoration était chaleureuse et le mobilier visiblement choisi pour être confortable. Castiel aimait cet endroit. Et il pouvait comprendre que Dean l'ait choisi.

\- Cet endroit est incroyable, lâcha t-il malgré lui en tournant sur lui même pour voir l'ensemble de la pièce.

Une cheminée se trouvait contre un mur. Une télévision immense était accrochée non loin de là. En face se trouvait un large canapé en cuir et une petite table vitrée. Devant la plus grande baie vitrée, Dean avait installé un billard. Castiel pouvait l'imaginer jouant le soir pour se détendre.

\- Si vous le voulez, il est à vous. Il se trouve que je cherche à le vendre, répliqua Dean depuis la cuisine.

Castiel se tourna dans sa direction en souriant. Il savait que son patron plaisantait. Mais il voulait croire qu'un jour il serait en mesure de s'acheter un appartement de ce genre.

Dean était occupé à remuer ce qui cuisait sur la plaque. Il lui tournait le dos.

\- Si j'en avais les moyens, je vous ferais une offre sans hésiter. Mais je doute que mon banquier soit partant pour le moment.

\- Ça viendra Castiel. Un jour, vous vivrez dans un endroit semblable. Je peux vous le garantir.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de Dean. Il resta toutefois derrière l'immense comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon pour ne pas lui donner la sensation qu'il le surveillait. Il s'autorisa tout de même à l'observer pendant qu'il cuisinait. Le voir faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire le fascinait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir son patron cuisiner pour lui un jour. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda t-il finalement par politesse.

Dean secoua la tête avant d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour lui faire face.

\- Merci mais tout est prêt. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on mange ici ? Je ne me sers jamais de la table de la salle à manger. Je trouve que c'est plus conviviale sur le bar.

Castiel acquiesça. A vrai dire, il se fichait de l'endroit où ils mangeraient. Le plus souvent, il dînait devant la télévision quand il était seul. Meg insistait parfois pour qu'ils mangent dans la cuisine quand ils étaient là tous les deux. Mais il n'était pas à cheval sur les principes.

Dean sortit deux assiettes du placard puis les installa devant Castiel. Il ajouta des couverts et des verres avant de sortir deux bières de son frigo. Castiel s'assit sur un tabouret puis regarda son patron le rejoindre avec leur dîner.

Une fois servis, Dean reprit la parole.

\- J'ai commencé à travailler sur ma plaidoirie mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfait. J'aimerais assez que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce premier jet. Et j'attends de vous que vous soyez parfaitement honnête et objectif. Je ne me vexerais pas si vous trouvez ce que j'ai écrit totalement nul.

\- Je vous promets d'être objectif.

Dean lui sourit avant de commencer à manger. Il avait préparé des spaghettis carbonara et si ce n'était pas nécessairement quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué, c'était tout de même délicieux. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était bon cuisinier. Il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas encore totalement sûr de ce que je dirais lors de l'ouverture du procès mais j'ai un bon pressentiment. Je suis convaincu qu'on va gagner.

Castiel était content de le voir aussi optimiste. Ils allaient en avoir besoin. Ils continuèrent de parler du dossier pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Castiel fit part des avancées du détective et de Charlie à Dean. Ce dernier le félicita aussitôt pour son travail.

Une fois les assiettes débarrassées, Dean l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Il partit ensuite chercher ses notes avant de revenir dans la pièce. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar sur lequel se trouvaient un vaste choix de bouteilles en tout genre.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel n'était pas un grand adepte de l'alcool en général et sa dernière expérience avec ne lui avait définitivement pas laissé de bon souvenir. Il accepta tout de même pour ne pas paraître impoli. Dean lui servi ce qui ressemblait à du whisky avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Ça vous dérange si je mets un peu de musique ? Demanda ensuite son patron.

Si Castiel n'avait pas été convaincu que Dean l'avait fait venir pour travailler, il aurait pensé qu'il cherchait à installer une ambiance romantique. Il ne devait toutefois surtout pas se faire des idées. Dean n'était pas intéressé par lui. Point final. Il l'avait invité chez lui pour travailler. Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée. Castiel ne devait pas avoir le moindre espoir.

\- Non, allez y, accepta t-il finalement.

Dean déposa leurs verres sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers un petit appareil sur lequel reposait son téléphone portable. Castiel le regardait appuyer sur différents boutons avant qu'une musique ne finisse par résonner autour d'eux. Le jeune avocat n'aurait pas su dire de qui il s'agissait mais il était toutefois surpris par le choix de son patron. Il s'était attendu à un air classique. Quelque chose de doux. A la place, il s'agissait d'un morceau de rock. Il sourit malgré lui. Dean s'approcha de lui.

\- Les gens sont souvent étonnés par mes goûts musicaux. Ils pensent en me voyant que je suis du genre prétentieux et que je ne dois écouter que du jazz ou de la musique classique. Mais il n'y a rien de mieux que Metallica pour me calmer et m'aider à me concentrer.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait effectivement imaginé son patron écoutant une musique complexe que seuls les initiés savaient apprécier. Il était surpris de le savoir adepte du rock des années soixante dix ou quatre vingt. Mais une nouvelle fois, Dean ne cessait de le surprendre. Son invitation, sa tenue et son attitude le déstabilisaient. Son choix de musique était juste une surprise de plus. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur lui. Même s'il n'aurait pas du.

\- Je n'écoute jamais de musique, admit-il alors. Je ne suis pas un grand connaisseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites alors pour vous détendre ?

\- Je lis le plus souvent.

Dean hocha la tête avant de contourner la table basse pour prendre place à côté de lui. Ils étaient proches et Castiel pouvait sentir son parfum. Il avait visiblement pris une douche et seul l'odeur de son savon parvenait aux narines du jeune avocat. Il sentait la menthe et les épices. C'était à la fois sophistiqué et masculin. Castiel l'adorait.

\- Je ne lis pas beaucoup. Sam a cherché à m'initier aux livres qu'il aime mais je n'arrive jamais à en terminer un. Il s'est beaucoup moqué de moi à ce sujet quand on était enfants.

Castiel aurait préféré qu'ils ne parlent que du travail. Il aimait bien trop apprendre de nouvelles choses sur son patron. Et l'entendre ainsi raconter des histoires sur son passé et son enfance ne l'aidait pas à se souvenir qu'il était là uniquement pour travailler. Cela ressemblait presque à un premier rendez vous. Ou à une soirée entre amis. Castiel sentait l'angoisse monter à nouveau en lui. Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dan sa poitrine.

\- Vous savez … j'adore cet appartement. Quand je l'ai visité la première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de la vue et de l'agencement. Je me suis senti chez moi en franchissant la porte. L'agent immobilier qui nous l'a vendu a insisté pour qu'on engage un décorateur professionnel mais Matt et moi avons tenu à nous en occuper nous même. On voulait que l'appartement devienne notre chez nous et pas un endroit qu'on aurait pu montrer dans les magazines.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. L'endroit était effectivement chaleureux. Il y avait des tableaux sur les murs et des photos sur les meubles. C'était un endroit vivant. Il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à ces appartement témoins dont on vantait les mérites dans les magazines de décoration. Le mobilier semblait ancien. Il avait du vécu.

\- Vous pourriez le garder, suggéra t-il en reportant son attention sur Dean.

Ce dernier tenait son verre dans la main. Il en but une gorgée avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas. Il … j'ai trop de souvenirs ici. Des bons essentiellement mais quelques uns de mauvais également et … je l'ai acheté pour construire ma vie de couple. Je ne me vois pas y vivre maintenant que je suis seul. Je préfère trouver un autre endroit. Histoire de repartir à zéro.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous.

Dean ne semblait pas réellement triste. Mais il était visiblement nostalgique. Il regardait l'appartement en souriant doucement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus son angoisse montait. Il avait envie de prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne et de le rassurer. Il avait envie de lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger et qu'il était là pour lui en attendant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Et l'attitude de Dean ne l'aidait pas.

\- Je sais que nous avons pris la bonne décision et je sais aussi que je me sentirais mieux une fois que tout sera fini. Mais il y a des moments où j'ai du mal à … à rester ici seul. Matt a récupéré ses affaires et voir ses placards vides, c'est … parfois c'est juste un peu difficile.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean voulait entendre quoi que ce soit. Il attendit donc en silence. Son patron finit par boire une nouvelle gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Il prit ensuit ses notes et se tourna en direction de Castiel.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous parler de mon divorce ou de mes problèmes.

Castiel acquiesça, soulagé et un peu déçu aussi. Il était grand temps pour lui de se reprendre. Il prit donc les notes que Dean lui tendait et les parcourut rapidement des yeux. Ce que son patron avait écrit était plutôt bon. Il y avait quelques tournures de phrase à reprendre mais rien de bien grave. Il avait eu tort de douter de lui même.

\- C'est excellent, souffla t-il quand il eut fini de lire.

Dean l'observa, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Castiel soutint son regard malgré son malaise et son angoisse. Les lèvres de Dean étaient absolument parfaites. Charnues, roses et humides. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

\- Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir j'espère ?

\- Non je suis sincère. Je trouve que c'est un très bon début.

\- J'espérais vraiment vous entendre me dire ça. Je dois reconnaître que cela me soulage. J'étais stressé à l'idée que vous puissiez trouver mon entrée en matière stupide.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui la majeure partie du temps pouvait également être aussi peu confiant parfois. Dean répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Et il avait raison de le faire puisque c'était totalement vrai. Mais il semblait pourtant avoir terriblement besoin de l'aval de Castiel. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas son expérience et son avis n'aurait pas du autant compter pour lui.

\- Pourquoi étiez vous aussi stressé ? Je … je ne suis pas avocat depuis aussi longtemps que vous et je doute que mon avis ait le même poids que disons … celui de votre frère par exemple.

Dean lui reprit les notes des mains et les posa sur la table basse à côté de son verre. Il s'approcha ensuite sensiblement de Castiel sur le canapé. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque. Le jeune avocat déglutit avec peine.

\- Vous êtes déjà un très bon avocat Castiel. Et vous êtes également quelqu'un de bien. Je … je sais que beaucoup ne pourraient pas comprendre que votre avis ait autant d'importance pour moi mais … j'avais besoin de vous entendre me dire que j'ai fait du bon travail.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, souffla Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le comprendre non plus. Croyez moi … j'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez pas autant … d'impact sur moi … d'importance à mes yeux. Ça aurait été plus facile. Mais depuis le premier jour, je … je ressens le besoin de vous impressionner … je vous l'ai dit Castiel. Vous me troublez. Et sans doute que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ça. Surtout pas après vous avoir fait venir ici pour travailler. Vous auriez le droit de me dire d'arrêter. Je peux vous garantir que je n'avais rien prémédité et que je n'avais aucune arrière pensée en vous faisant venir ici. Mais … vous voir dans mon appartement … sur mon canapé … vous sentir aussi proche de moi, c'est …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase. Castiel aurait aimé lui demander des explications. Peut être de lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais son patron se penchait dans sa direction et il était incapable de parler. Incapable de bouger ou de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Il le laissait faire. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Et parce qu'il était presque sûr que Dean en avait tout autant envie que lui.

Comme lors des deux fois précédentes, Castiel eut la sensation que le temps se suspendait. Qu'une éternité se passait entre le moment où il ferma les yeux et le moment où les lèvres de Dean touchèrent enfin les siennes. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur précédent baiser. Il se souvenait de la texture des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. De leur goût. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui sembla encourager son patron à approfondir leur baiser. Il sentit alors la langue de Dean pénétrer doucement dans sa bouche pour venir chercher la sienne.

Castiel avait toujours aimé les préliminaires. Il aimait prendre son temps pour embrasser le corps de son partenaire et pour faire en sorte qu'il soit déjà proche de l'orgasme avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Et il en avait envie avec Dean. Il avait envie de prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. De ravager la bouche de son patron. D'embrasser tout son corps lentement et en s'assurant qu'il lui fasse entièrement perdre la tête. Mais il était incapable de prendre des initiatives pour le moment. Il était comme paralysé. Ce baiser était incroyable. Il l'avait attendu depuis leur précédent. Il en avait rêvé. Mais maintenant qu'il le vivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur. Que Dean ne voulait pas réellement l'embrasser. Qu'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il était triste et qu'il se sentait seul.

En temps normal et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait déjà pris le contrôle du baiser. Mais pour le moment, il ne faisait que le subir. Il remua toutefois doucement les lèvres alors que la langue de Dean caressait la sienne. Il leva ses mains pour les poser sur la taille de son patron, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le texture de son tee shirt jusqu'à sentir les muscles en dessous. Dean inclina la tête pour faciliter les choses. Puis, quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Castiel recula doucement le visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir que les pupilles de son patron étaient presque entièrement dilatées. Il avait été affecté par ce baiser.

\- On ne devrait pas, souffla Castiel.

Il n'en revenait pas de se montrer aussi raisonnable quand il avait envie de plus. Il se demandait si c'était Meg qui parlait à travers lui à cet instant précis.

\- Vous n'êtes pas … vous êtes mariés, rappela le jeune avocat.

\- Je le suis peut être officiellement mais je ne le suis plus dans les faits.

\- Vous n'en avez pas envie … vous n'auriez jamais … vous êtes triste et vous vous sentez seul et je peux le comprendre. Mais je sais que vous le regretterez demain et je refuse … je refuse que cela arrive.

Dean posa alors les mains sur ses joues et leva son visage pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son patron allait lui dire et cela le tuait.

\- Castiel … je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon état d'esprit. C'est tout à votre honneur et une preuve de plus que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Mais je sais ce que je fais. Oui je suis triste et oui je me sens seul. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai embrassé. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que j'en avais envie.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Il avait cru sentir le désir de son patron juste avant leur baiser. Mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'espoir fou qu'il entretenait malgré lui que les choses puissent un jour changer entre eux. Il n'avait pas réellement cru à cette impression. Et pourtant … Dean venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison.

\- Quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, je vous ai trouvé séduisant. J'ai été attiré par vous avant même d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux. Et chaque fois que vous m'avez aidé, j'ai ressenti ce même désir grandir en moi. Je n'aurais jamais agi bien sûr si Matt et moi n'avions pas décidé de nous séparer mais … maintenant qu'il est parti, je … je n'ai plus la force de résister.

Castiel n'en revenait pas. Dean avait vécu la même chose que lui. Il avait ressenti cette même attirance pour lui et avait du résister jusque là. Il n'en avait pas eu la moindre idée jusque là. Il avait remarqué que son patron le regardait avec insistance quelques fois. Et qu'il était particulièrement tactile avec lui. Mais il avait cru que c'était ainsi qu'il se comportait avec tout le monde. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute que Dean vivait la même chose que lui en silence.

\- Il était facile pour moi d'ignorer cette attirance tant que j'étais lié par les liens du mariage et tant que je croyais que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose à mon égard. Mais depuis notre baiser, j'y pense constamment. Je me demande si vous êtes vous aussi attiré par moi. S'il existe une infime chance pour que vous ayez envie de m'embrasser à nouveau. Castiel … je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant précis … c'est de vous.

Castiel aurait aimé savoir quoi dire pour rassurer Dean sur le fait que son attirance était partagée. Qu'il avait lui aussi envie de lui depuis le premier jour. Mais sa gorge était nouée et il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris. Il était incapable de parler.

\- Mais je ne vous forcerais pas. Si vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas intéressé ou que vous avez peur que cela complique les choses entre nous, je ne vous le reprocherais pas. Je saurais le comprendre et l'accepter. On oubliera ce que nous avons fait ce soir et nous passerons à autre chose.

Castiel hocha la tête malgré lui. Dean lui sourit doucement, ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues.

\- Je veux que vous en ayez envie. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez oui juste parce que vous avez peur qu'un refus de votre part ne vous coûte votre place au sein de cabinet.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, souffla alors Castiel, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- J'en ai envie … et pas seulement maintenant … j'en ai envie depuis le premier jour. Je n'aurais rien fait parce que vous étiez marié et parce qu'honnêtement, je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance avec vous mais je … si vous êtes partant, je le suis aussi.

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je dois me montrer honnête avec vous. Je ne suis pas … je ne suis définitivement pas prêt à m'engager dans une quelconque relation amoureuse pour le moment. Je viens tout juste de quitter mon mari et j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruite avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Je ne peux que vous offrir du sexe. Et si toutefois cela ne vous suffit pas, alors il est préférable qu'on en reste là.

Castiel n'avait connu que des relations sans lendemain jusque là. Il était habitué à coucher avec des hommes qu'il ne revoyait ensuite jamais. C'était plus simple ainsi. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une relation amoureuse. Mais la situation était différente cette fois. Il serait amené à voir Dean tous les jours. Il allait avoir à travailler avec lui. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de savoir s'en contenter.

\- Et si nous nous lançons dans cette histoire, elle devra rester secrète. Personne ne pourra l'apprendre au bureau … pas même Sam ou Gabriel. Personne. Si quiconque l'apprend, vous serez pointé du doigt et je serais accusé de favoritisme ou pire … de harcèlement sexuel. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de conditions à accepter pour vous mais je ne peux pas vous promettre plus pour le moment. Une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez me dire non et partir. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait très envie de faire l'amour avec Dean. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir et en retirer en même temps. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et embrasser la totalité de son corps pendant des heures. Mais il voulait également s'endormir à côté de lui et se réveiller dans son lit le lendemain. Il voulait tellement plus que du sexe. Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait.

Il avait deux choix et il était temps pour lui de prendre sa décision. Il pouvait refuser de coucher avec son patron et partir. Ou il pouvait accepter l'idée que leur relation ne soit que purement sexuel pour le moment et espérer en secret qu'elle devienne plus un jour. Il savait que cette opportunité ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. S'il disait non maintenant, Dean ne serait jamais plus que son patron. S'il disait oui, il existait une infirme chance qu'un jour, Dean accepte de lui donner plus. Il finit par prendre sa décision.

\- Je saurais m'en contenter, assura t-il.

Dean sourit alors. Puis après quelque secondes de silence, il recula le visage et reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ? Lança t-il.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha en direction de son patron et vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes aussitôt. Cette fois, il prit le contrôle du baiser sans hésiter. Et Dean le laissa faire. Castiel avait conscience d'être sur le point de commettre sans doute la pire erreur de toute son existence. Mais il ne réussissait pas à s'en soucier. Pas quand la langue de Dean pressait contre la sienne. Pas quand il était à quelques minutes de voir son patron entièrement nu et de poser les mains sur son corps parfait.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne finisse par reculer pour attraper le rebord du tee shirt de Dean. Il attendit que ce dernier hoche doucement la tête, lui donnant son feu vert, avant de le lui retirer rapidement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son torse finement musclé. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Mais il avait été trop loin pour réellement voir les détails de son corps. Il en avait la possibilité maintenant et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il étudia la puissance de ses épaules, le dessin de ses pectoraux, la façon dont ses abdominaux n'étaient pas entièrement saillants mais suffisamment fermes pour que son ventre soit plat. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur tout le torse. Castiel avait envie de les relier les unes aux autres du bout de la langue. Il se promit de le faire plus tard s'il en avait l'occasion. Pour le moment, il voulait déshabiller Dean.

Ce dernier dut le sentir puisqu'il s'allongea sur le canapé et lui adressa un nouveau petit signe de la tête. Castiel déboutonna alors son jean avant de commencer à le descendre le long de ses jambes arquées. Dean souleva les fesses pour l'aider. Castiel le débarrassa alors de son pantalon et le jeta par terre non loin d'eux.

Dean portait un boxer noir qui lui collait à la peau. Son sexe était tendu et pressait contre le tissu. Castiel le frôla de la main arrachant un gémissement à son patron. Il n'en revenait pas de lui procurer de telles sensations. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir le toucher de cette façon. Il avait la sensation de rêver.

Il posa ses mains sur les tibias de Dean et les remonta lentement le long de ses jambes. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord de son boxer et, quand son patron souleva les hanches, il le lui retira rapidement. Une nouvelle fois, il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps de Dean. Son sexe était long et fièrement tendu en direction de son ventre. Il était rasé de près. Et Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans sa bouche. Envie de lui arracher un premier orgasme juste avec sa langue. Mais il était trop impatient pour ça. Il se promit de faire toutes ces choses quand l'opportunité de coucher avec Dean se présenterait à nouveau.

Il se pencha toutefois pour embrasser le sexe de Dean avant de déposer des baisers autour de son nombril puis le long de son sternum.

\- Castiel … souffla son patron en se tortillant sous lui. Déshabillez vous. Je veux vous voir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il se releva ensuite et commença à retirer ses vêtements. Pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dean serait déçu. Il avait reçu quelques compliments sur son apparence par le passé mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement séduisant. Il avait l'impression de ne pas jouer dans la même ligue que Dean. Il pria pour que son patron soit tout de même satisfait.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, il baissa les yeux vers Dean. Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il l'étudiait avec attention, ses pupilles entièrement dilatées et sa langue allant et venant contre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, souffla son patron après quelques secondes.

Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Quand Dean remonta une jambe sur le dossier du canapé, il prit place entre ses cuisses.

\- Est-ce que vous avez … commença Castiel, hésitant.

Dean lui sourit avant de se pencher vers la table basse. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il la tendit ensuite à Castiel qui la prit aussitôt.

\- Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer … il est étrange de vous entendre me vouvoyer quand je suis entièrement nu devant vous.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il doutait que cela soit facile pour lui mais il se promit d'essayer. Il aspergea ses doigts du lubrifiant puis en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. Le muscle protesta aussitôt avant de se détendre sensiblement. Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Son érection était douloureuse. Et les petits gémissements que Dean poussaient n'arrangeait rien.

Il ajouta un second doigt quand il fut sûr que Dean était prêt et chercha sa prostate. Il finit par l'effleurer du bout de l'indexe, arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir à son patron. Castiel n'avait jamais été avec un partenaire aussi réactif. Il savait d'ors et déjà que jamais personne ne pourrait tenir la comparaison.

Castiel finit par ajouter un troisième doigt après quelques secondes. Il pressa contre la prostate de Dean pour l'entendre crier à nouveau avant de les retirer de son corps. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son patron. Il le regardait intensément, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges et son front couvert de sueur.

\- Je suis prêt et j'ai été testé régulièrement. Je n'aime pas les préservatifs mais je pourrais comprendre que tu préfères en utiliser un. C'est à toi de voir.

Castiel n'avait jamais fait l'amour sans préservatif jusque là. Il ne voulait pas courir ce risque quand il ne savait rien de ses partenaires. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Et il se savait clean lui aussi. Il secoua alors la tête puis attrapa son sexe et le pressa contre le muscle entre les fesses de son patron. Ce dernier gémit une fois avant d'expirer lentement. Castiel poussa alors ses hanches en avant. Même s'il n'était plus vierge, il avait la sensation de vivre sa première fois à nouveau. Car les sensations n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait connues jusque là. La pression était incroyable. La chaleur intoxicante. Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait pas durer longtemps.

Il était toutefois déterminé à procurer un maximum de plaisir à Dean avant tout. Il commença donc à bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière, lentement pour ne pas jouir trop vite, tout en cherchant le meilleur angle pour toucher sa prostate. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand Dean poussa un long gémissement. Il referma alors ses jambes autour de la taille de Castiel, ses talons l'encourageant à aller plus vite.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il accéléra le rythme sans hésiter. Le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant paraissait presque obscène. Les gémissements de Dean était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. C'était fantastique. Il serra les dents alors qu'il sentait son orgasme monter rapidement. Dean avait les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière.

\- Plus fort, exigea t-il.

Castiel s'exécuta. Il allait et venait à un rythme effréné à l'intérieur du corps de son patron. Il continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis, quand il sentit son orgasme l'envahir, il saisit le sexe de Dean dans la main. Il n'eut pas à le masturber. Il l'avait à peine touché que son patron jouissait violemment, se rependant entre les doigts de Castiel et sur son ventre. Les muscles autour de son sexe se contractèrent alors brusquement, l'empêchant de continuer à aller et venir. Il se contenta donc de remuer les hanches, formant des huit approximatifs pour prolonger l'orgasme de Dean. Il s'abandonna ensuite au sien. Pendant une seconde, sa vision se brouilla et il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme aussi fort. Peut être était ce du au fait qu'il ne portait pas de préservatif ou peut être était ce juste du au fait qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Et à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il lui sembla crier même s'il n'en était pas certain. Puis quand son orgasme fut terminé, il se laissa tomber sur son patron, lui arrachant un grognement quand il atterrit sur lui. Il aurait probablement du se retenir ou se retirer. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et quand Dean passa ses bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui, il sut qu'il préférait lui aussi qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- C'était génial, souffla Dean.

Génial était un terme un peu faible. Mais Castiel s'en contenterait. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort. Et si avec les autres, il s'empressait de se retirer pour ensuite partir, il n'en avait pas envie cette fois. Il voulait rester contre Dean et s'endormir dans ses bras. Peut être reprendre des forces et se lancer dans un second round demain.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel avait envie de dire oui. Il ne voulait pas quitter son patron maintenant. Il voulait le regarder dormir. Mais il savait que sa demande était en partie motivée par le fait qu'il avait peur de rester ici seul cette nuit. Ce n'était toutefois pas quelque chose qu'on faisait avec quelqu'un qui n'avait que du sexe à vous offrir. C'était trop intime. Trop personnel. Si Castiel disait oui maintenant, il s'engagerait sans le vouloir. Et il finirait par en souffrir.

\- Ma colocataire m'attend, répondit il alors.

Dean soupira alors avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Castiel avait le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi sans bouger.

\- Je comprends. Et je sais que c'est toi qui a raison. Ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça quand j'ai été celui qui a posé des limites dès le début.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Castiel.

Dean l'embrassa à nouveau sur le crâne. Il était incroyablement tendre avec lui. Affectueux comme Castiel l'imaginait l'être avec son mari. Cela compliquait les choses pour lui et le confortait dans sa décision de partir dormir chez lui.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'était génial et … exactement ce que je voulais et ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Je devrais peut être …

\- Reste encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît … juste quelques minutes de plus.

C'était une demande légitime. Castiel ne pouvait pas refuser. Il hocha donc la tête et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur unique de Dean. Il pouvait également sentir ses mains dans son dos qui dessinaient des formes aléatoires contre sa peau. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise ainsi. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de son patron et cela aurait probablement du être bizarre et gênant maintenant qu'ils avaient jouis tous les deux. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Et cela le terrifiait. S'il avait jusque là réussi plus ou moins à ignorer les sentiments qu'il commençait à avoir pour son patron, il doutait d'en être capable maintenant. Il allait pourtant devoir les mettre de côté. Et prier pour que Dean finisse par être prêt à lui donner plus. Il serait difficile de le voir tous les jours et de résister à son envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Mais il voulait le faire. Parce qu'il voulait croire qu'il existait une infime chance d'obtenir plus un jour. Il avait accepté les conditions de son patron dès le début. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et s'il était convaincu que les doutes l'assailliraient dès qu'il aurait quitté son appartement, il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent. De mémoriser chaque petite chose concernant Dean. Et de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à l'homme merveilleux qu'il tenait dans ses bras.


	20. Sentiments

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 avec une journée de retard. Désolée une nouvelle fois mais les journées passent trop vite en ce moment.**

 **Scène de sexe à nouveau dans ce chapitre. Et Castiel prend conscience de quelque chose d'important !**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélite.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Let that be enough de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 20 : Sentiments**

 _« L'une des plus grandes douleurs est d'aimer une personne que tu ne peux pas avoir. »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta allongé contre Dean à respirer son parfum et apprécier le contact de ses doigts sur son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas envie de le quitter. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et passer la nuit seul dans son trop grand lit. Il voulait rester blotti contre son patron jusqu'au matin. Se réveiller dans ses bras. Prendre le petit déjeuner à ses côtés dans son immense cuisine puis partir au bureau en sa compagnie. Il voulait afficher leur relation à tout le monde. Crier sur tous les toits combien il avait de la chance.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir leur secret. Il avait fait une promesse à Dean et il comptait bien la tenir. Il ne mettrait personne au courant. Pas même Meg. Il était de toute façon convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la décision la plus juste et raisonnable tant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas former un couple. Si cela devenait possible un jour, il n'hésiterait pas alors à en parler. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pourraient en penser. Il n'avait pas honte.

Il finit par se lever après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il était fatigué et un peu triste. Dean l'invita à prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez lui. Castiel accepta sans hésiter. Une fois lavé, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il était presque prêt à affronter la solitude de son lit et de son appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean en repassant dans la salon. Son patron s'était rhabillé et semblait occupé à relire ses notes. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment il convenait de le saluer avant de partir. Pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Était-ce trop intime pour l'arrangement qu'ils avaient ? Il finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dean.

Ce dernier se leva et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Il semblait tout aussi triste que lui de le voir partir. Il avait très certainement peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans son appartement. Mais ils avaient pris la bonne décision dans ces circonstances et ils devaient s'y tenir.

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit puis lui adressa un petit signe de la main et referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel resta immobile quelques secondes. Il avait envie de frapper à nouveau et de supplier Dean de le laisser dormir chez lui. Il était prêt à prétexter qu'il était trop fatigué pour rentrer. Mais la partie raisonnable de son cerveau était heureusement réveillée à présent. La douche lui avait fait du bien. Il réussit à résister et tourna finalement les talons.

Le voyage jusqu'à son appartement lui sembla durer une éternité. Heureusement pour lui, Meg était couchée quand il rentra finalement. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se déshabilla dans sa chambre avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Il ne dormit pas bien. Les images de ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ses gémissements. La façon dont il avait réagi quand Castiel avait pénétré en lui. Il savait que ces images le poursuivraient pendant longtemps. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de les oublier.

Il se leva tôt, renonçant à retrouver le sommeil après s'être réveillé une énième fois. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide avant de reprendre son vélo et de se rendre au cabinet.

Heureusement pour lui, c'était déjà vendredi. Il n'avait plus qu'un jour de travail avant le week end. Il savait qu'être loin de Dean pendant deux jours serait compliqué. Mais il avait également besoin de cette distance pour se remettre les idées en place. Côtoyer son patron sans pouvoir le toucher serait une torture. Il pouvait déjà le sentir.

Il était l'un des premiers au bureau. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était extrêmement tôt. Il profita du calme pour boire un café dans la salle de repos. Quand ses premiers collègues arrivèrent à leur tour, il rejoignit son bureau. Il avait la sensation que tout le monde pouvait lire sur son visage ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il était convaincu que coucher avec Dean avait changé quelque chose chez lui. Il était paranoïaque et angoissé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Gabriel arriva à son tour et ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet qu'il finit par se détendre. Si son ami pourtant si perspicace n'avait rien vu alors il était évident que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Il put se mettre au travail et se concentrer enfin sur ce qui comptait vraiment. Il reçut un appel du détective privé lui indiquant qu'il avançait. Il avait une nouvelle piste et il semblait convaincu qu'elle était bonne. Il promit à Castiel de le tenir informé rapidement avant de raccrocher. Le jeune avocat s'empressa de transmettre l'information à Dean.

Il avait redouté le moment où il ferait face à son patron. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Et quand il pénétra dans son bureau, il était terriblement angoissé. Dean, de son côté, semblait bien plus calme et posé. Il le remercia pour l'information avant de lui demander de le laisser travailler. Il gérait visiblement bien mieux la situation que lui. Ou peut être n'avait il simplement pas le même dilemme. Il le lui avait dit clairement. Il ne pouvait lui offrir que du sexe. Et si cet arrangement était difficile à vivre pour Castiel parce qu''il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Dean, ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque. Son patron avait été plus froid que d'ordinaire. Distant et professionnel. Comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux.

Castiel tenta de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par son attitude. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser durant toute la journée. Il accepta de déjeuner avec Gabriel pour quitter le bureau quelques heures. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Dean afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Parler de tout et de rien avec son ami l'aida à penser à autre chose. Il se sentait mieux quand il retourna finalement au cabinet. Il put à nouveau se concentrer sur ses dossiers et travailler sereinement.

Les choses se compliquèrent à nouveau quand il reçut un mail de Dean l'invitant chez lui juste après le travail. Castiel repensa alors à son attitude en début de journée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis. Que la nuit passée loin de Castiel lui avait fait réaliser qu'ils avaient commis une erreur. Il était sans doute prêt à mettre un terme à leur arrangement. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

Il savait qu'espérer obtenir plus de son patron était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Dean serait un jour prêt à lui donner plus que quelques heures de sexe. Il finirait par surmonter son divorce et par avoir envie de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Mais rien ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il souhaiterait faire cela avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Dean avait des sentiments pour lui. S'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une attirance physique. Il avait peut être décidé que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Castiel avait réussi à s'en convaincre quand il quitta finalement le bureau. Il rejoignit l'appartement de Dean en vélo. Si quelqu'un le voyait monter dans la voiture de son patron, il aurait des soupçons. Et leur secret finirait par se savoir. Il était plus prudent de procéder ainsi.

Une fois garé en bas de l'immeuble, Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de rentrer. Il prit l'ascenseur puis s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois devant la porte de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il était idiot d'anticiper ainsi la conversation qu'il aurait avec Dean quand il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle allait concerner. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la situation. Peu importait ce qu'il imaginait ou espérait. Il n'obtiendrait que ce que Dean était prêt à lui donner.

Il leva le bras pour frapper mais s'arrêta à nouveau. Il était incroyablement stressé. Il était également terrifié. Il savait que l'arrangement qu'il avait avec Dean n'était pas idéal. Loin de là. Il était même dangereux pour lui. Il risquait de finir avec le cœur brisé. Mais il l'avait accepté en connaissance de cause. Et maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il ne voulait pas tout perdre. Il voulait continuer à voir Dean en dehors des heures du bureau. Il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Il voulait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Et il voulait que Dean en ait envie aussi.

Le jeune avocat prit une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha doucement par le nez pour calmer le rythme frénétique de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait faire face à Dean et écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il finit par frapper deux fois contre la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Dean. Il portait toujours son costume. Il avait juste retiré sa cravate. Castiel l'observa une seconde, incapable de bouger. Son patron finit par l'attraper par le revers de sa veste et par l'attirer à l'intérieur. La porte était à peine fermée que Castiel se retrouvait coller contre, la bouche de son patron contre la sienne. Pendant une seconde, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne collait définitivement pas avec l'idée qu'il s'était fait de cette rencontre. Ça ne collait pas non plus avec l'attitude de son patron quand il était venu le voir dans son bureau.

Il finit toutefois par reprendre ses esprits et par participer un plus activement au baiser. Il pressa sa langue contre celle de Dean lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Quand son patron recula enfin, Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je suis désolé Castiel … désolé de m'être comporté comme je me suis comporté avec toi ce matin. Je sais que j'ai été … je n'aurais pas du me montrer aussi froid. J'ai juste été pris de court. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir aussi tôt. Je n'étais pas prêt. Et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais me comporter.

Castiel sourit doucement, soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'allaiy pas perdre Dean. Mais ils allaient avoir besoin de se mettre d'accord sur la façon de se comporter l'un avec l'autre à partir de maintenant. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce qui était arrivé ce matin se reproduise dans l'avenir.

\- Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser … de te toucher. J'avais peur qu'en m'approchant, je ne puisse pas me retenir. Je pensais … je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai été surpris oui mais je peux comprendre. Et j'avais moi aussi envie de vous … de te toucher. J'espère que ça deviendra plus facile avec le temps.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais en attendant tu es là … et il n'y a personne pour nous voir alors … si tu en as toujours envie …

Castiel ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer trop tard puisqu'il n'avait pas prévenu Meg. Il voulait profiter du peu de temps dont il disposait avec Dean pour faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire depuis qu'il l'avait quitté la veille.

Il l'embrassa durant de longues secondes, sa langue caressant celle de son patron avec ferveur. Il posa ses mains dans son cou pour le garder contre lui. Ils auraient probablement été mieux sur le canapé. Mais Castiel refusait de bouger. Il refusait de perdre le contact avec Dean.

Son patron semblait partager son avis puisqu'il ne s'éloigna pas même quand ils durent mettre un terme à leur baiser. A la place, il fit quelque chose qui arracha un long gémissement à Castiel. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui puis leva les yeux dans sa direction. Castiel le regarda, subjugué avant d'hocher doucement la tête pour lui donner son feu vert.

Dean déboutonna aussitôt son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. Il fit de même avec son caleçon quelques secondes plus tard. Castiel était un peu gêné par la vitesse à laquelle son corps réagit. Mais il était presque sûr que n'importe qui à sa place aurait réagi de la même façon en voyant Dean ainsi. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la langue emprisonnée entre ses dents. Après un nouveau regard dans sa direction, il prit le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation même s'il n'avait jamais été ainsi dos à une porte. Il avait pris du plaisir à chaque fois. Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait maintenant. Il avait Dean, un avocat puissant et reconnu, un homme que beaucoup redoutaient à genoux devant lui, son sexe entre ses lèvres charnues. Il ne bougeait pas. Semblait attendre que Castiel prenne des initiatives. Il se soumettait entièrement à lui. C'était érotique et excitant. C'était ce dont Castiel rêvait depuis leur première rencontre.

Il finit donc par commencer à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Il choisit de ne pas aller trop vite pour laisser le temps à son patron de s'habituer. Dean l'attrapa alors par les cuisses et l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme. Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il s'exécuta et sentit rapidement son sexe toucher le fond de la gorge de Dean. Il était stupéfait de voir son patron l'accepter sans problème. Il semblait même apprécier ça. Il utilisait sa langue pour presser contre la veine sous son sexe et avalait à chaque fois que Castiel heurtait le fond de sa gorge. Jamais un homme n'avait fait cela pour lui. Jamais avant le jeune avocat n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher rapidement. Il ne savait pas ce que son patron attendait de lui à présent. S'il souhaitait le sentir jouir dans sa bouche ou s'il voulait qu'il se retire. Il avait, de son côté, envie de lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Mais il était déterminé également à prendre ce que Dean consentait à lui donner. Il avait peut être les rênes dans cette situation précise mais il ne contrôlait pas tout.

Il eut sa réponse quand son patron recula son visage et relâcha son sexe juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme. Il serra les dents une seconde, frustré. Dean se leva alors doucement et avec une certaine grâce étonnante pour un homme de son gabarit. Il commença ensuite à se déshabiller en silence. Castiel le regarda faire avant de l'imiter. Le message était clair. Il savait exactement ce que son patron attendait de lui maintenant. Et il en avait tout autant envie que lui.

Une fois entièrement nu, Dean attrapa Castiel par les épaules pour l'écarter de la porte. Il prit sa place, lui tourna le dos puis se pencha en avant, le dos arqué et les mains posées contre le bois devant lui.

Le cerveau de Castiel s'arrêta alors de fonctionner pendant une seconde. Il ne put qu'admirer Dean, la courbure de son dos, les muscles fermes de ses fesses et la façon dont il avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses épaules. Il s'offrait à lui sans gêne. Sans crainte. C'était incroyable.

Castiel réussit finalement à bouger après quelques secondes. Il partit récupérer le lubrifiant dans la table basse puis en aspergea trois de ses doigts. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et en introduisit un à l'intérieur de son patron. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois mais Castiel savait déjà parfaitement où trouver sa prostate. Il la cibla et la massa pour arracher un cri à Dean. Il ajouta ensuite un second doigt puis un troisième. Après quelques minutes, son patron remua les hanches.

\- Je suis prêt, assura t-il.

Castiel retira alors ses doigts de lui, recouvrit son sexe de lubrifiant puis pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de Dean. Il aurait préféré pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Et regarder son sexe aller et venir en Dean était déjà beaucoup. C'était une vision qu'il doutait de pouvoir oublier de si tôt. Son patron accompagnait ses mouvements et gémissait bruyamment. Il était incroyablement réactif. Bien plus sensible que n'importe lequel de ses partenaires avant lui. Castiel accéléra le rythme de ses hanches en veillant à cibler à nouveau sa prostate. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son front et dans son dos. Il posa ses mains autour de la taille de Dean pour l'encourager à bouger rapidement. Son orgasme le prit par surprise. Il le transperça sans qu'il ne le sente approcher. Il cria en se répandant à l'intérieur de Dean. Pendant un instant, il perdit contact avec la réalité. Quand il revint à lui, Dean avait une main autour de son propre sexe et se masturbait rapidement. Il posa la sienne dessus et accompagna ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour dans un long cri qui sembla résonner autour d'eux un long moment.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute. Castiel attendit d'avoir repris son souffle avant de reculer et de se retirer de Dean. Ce dernier se redressa alors puis se tourna et appuya son dos contre la porte. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Il ne semblait pas gêné de se retrouver ainsi totalement nu sous les yeux de Castiel. Il semblait au contraire bien plus calme qu'à son arrivée.

Castiel lui sourit alors. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir maintenant. Il était toujours mal à l'aise après le sexe quand il ne partait pas immédiatement. Être ainsi nu devant un homme quand ils ne couchaient plus ensemble ne lui semblait pas naturel. Il dut résister à l'envie de se couvrir aussitôt.

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, souffla t-il.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Il détestait l'idée de n'être venu que pour le sexe sans pouvoir ensuite partager quelques moments de complicité. Un dîner et un film peut être. Mais il savait que Meg finirait par se poser des questions s'il rentrait trop tard. Il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ma colocataire va se poser des questions … et elle m'interrogera ensuite. Je n'ai jamais su lui mentir et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je dois rentrer.

\- Elle te surveille, plaisanta Dean.

\- Elle est inquiète pour moi, répliqua Castiel.

Il savait que son patron n'avait pas dit ça méchamment mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de défendre Meg. Il refusait qu'on puisse dire du mal d'elle. Quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, assura Dean.

Il s'écarta ensuite de la porte et reprit ses vêtements sur le sol. Il ne les enfila pas et se dirigea, entièrement nu, vers la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau pendant que Castiel enfilait ses vêtements rapidement.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter un bon week end alors. On se voit lundi de toute façon.

Castiel pouvait sentir la tristesse dans sa voix. Il était évident que Dean n'avait rien de prévu pour ses deux jours de repos. Il les passerait sans doute seul dans son appartement à se morfondre sur sa situation. Castiel détestait l'abandonner ainsi. Mais leurs limites étaient claires. Et s'il avait envie de lui proposer de passer le voir un moment, il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait entendre. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda t-il toutefois malgré lui.

Dean hocha la tête en lui souriant.

\- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Je viens juste d'avoir un orgasme phénoménal. Et puis de toute façon, je suis épuisé. Je pense que je vais utiliser ces deux jours pour me reposer. C'est bien mieux ainsi.

C'était un mensonge et Castiel le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le lui faire remarquer. Il n'était pas le petit ami de Dean. Juste un employé avec qui il couchait. Il ravala donc ce qu'il voulait dire puis se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois, son patron ne l'accompagna pas. Il ne le salua pas avec un baiser. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Mais il ne dit rien. Il jeta toutefois un dernier coup d'œil à Dean en ouvrant la porte. Son patron lui souriait toujours, son verre d'eau à la main. Castiel le salua d'un rapide signe de la main puis referma la porte derrière lui et reprit le chemin de son appartement.

Castiel fit le chemin en vélo sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Cela devenait une habitude qu'il allait avoir besoin de perdre rapidement s'il voulait éviter un accident stupide. Il était plus prudent que ça d'ordinaire. Mais il avait bien trop de choses à l'esprit en ce moment pour se montrer raisonnable.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil de la porte de son appartement qu'il entendit Meg l'appeler depuis la cuisine. Pour une fois, il était là à l'heure du dîner. Ils allaient pouvoir partager un repas comme ils le faisaient systématiquement avant qu'il ne commence à travailler pour Dean et Sam. Il aurait été ravi à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie en temps normal. Mais après ce qui était arrivé ces deux derniers jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé. Il doutait de pouvoir cacher très longtemps à Meg son secret. Il espérait juste que cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste de costume, de ses chaussures et de son sac puis rejoignit sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Il retrouva ensuite Meg dans la cuisine. La jeune femme avait préparé le dîner une nouvelle fois. Et avait mis la table, comptant visiblement sur le fait qu'il rentrerait à l'heure.

Castiel lui proposa son aide, reçut un refus puis prit place sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses et sa jambe s'agitant sous la table. Meg se tourna alors dans sa direction et le dévisagea une seconde. Elle sourit ensuite, visiblement amusée.

\- Toi, tu as couché avec quelqu'un, lança t-elle en posant le plat entre leurs deux assiettes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, sidéré qu'elle ait pu le sentir aussi vite. Elle le connaissait par cœur et l'inverse était vrai. Mais il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle pour sentir ce genre de choses. Il se demandait parfois comment elle faisait.

\- Je … quoi ? Non, répondit-il.

Sans doute aurait-il été plus convaincant s'il avait réussi à ne pas bafouiller. Il était étonnant qu'il ait réussi à devenir avocat quand il avait parfois des difficultés évidentes à s'exprimer correctement.

\- Ne me mens pas Clarence. C'est évident.

\- Évident ? Comme ça évident ?

Meg s'assit puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait bien trop amusée par la situation à son goût. Et visiblement, elle était également particulièrement satisfaite d'avoir réussi à percer son secret en un temps record.

\- Je te connais. Et je sais lire les signes. Tu as le regard brillant, les cheveux plus en bataille encore que d'ordinaire et un petit sourire dont tu n'as même pas conscience.

Castiel toucha ses lèvres malgré lui et ne put que constater qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait. Il ne servait à rien de nier maintenant. Meg savait. Et lui mentir ne ferait qu'éveiller ses soupçons quant à l'identité de l'homme avec qui il avait couché.

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça vraiment étrange que tu puisses deviner ce genre de choses. Et je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu n'es pas trop intéressé par ma vie sexuelle mais … oui, j'ai couché avec un homme … oui c'était bien et non je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à la pousser à renoncer à l'interrogatoire qu'elle voulait mener. Mais cela lui faisait au moins gagner quelques minutes. C'était nécessaire pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Meg finit par soupirer longuement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Elle allait droit au but. C'était une de ses principales qualités. Elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le faisait. Elle était franche et honnête. Castiel l'aimait en grande partie pour ça. Mais ce soir, il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu de tact.

\- Un type dans un bar, mentit-il.

\- Un type dans un bar ? Répéta Meg. Depuis quand vas-tu dans les bars sans moi ? Et surtout sans que je sois contrainte de t'y entraîner de force ?

\- J'y suis allé justement parce que j'avais envie de trouver quelqu'un et parce qu'y aller avec ma meilleure amie ne m'aide pas à localiser celui avec qui passer un moment. Le plus souvent, les types qui m'intéressent pensent qu'on forme un couple et ils ne m'abordent pas.

Meg fronça les sourcils, pensive. Castiel ne mentait pas sur ce dernier point. Il avait les pires difficultés du monde à draguer qui que ce soit quand il sortait avec Meg. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était sa petite amie. D'ordinaire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne courrait pas après les hommes et il préférait de loin passer un moment avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu as fait ça avec lui dans les toilettes du bar ensuite ? Clarence, je t'en prie … je te connais mieux que ça.

\- Je … non, on l'a fait chez lui.

\- Chez lui où ?

\- Chez lui c'est tout. Tu vas devoir te contenter de cette réponse.

Meg secoua la tête. Castiel savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse. Elle continuerait à lui poser des questions. Elle ne le faisait pas uniquement par curiosité ou parce qu'elle aimait parler de la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami. Elle le faisait avant tout parce qu'elle était inquiète. Elle voulait être sûr qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur.

\- Je ne te crois pas, affirma t-elle alors. Ce n'est définitivement pas ton genre. Tu ne sors jamais seul. Quand tu veux rencontrer quelqu'un, tu … à vrai dire, tu n'as jamais cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un. Le plus souvent, ce sont les hommes avec qui tu couches qui font le premier pas et qui t'abordent.

Castiel s'était douté que son mensonge ne tiendrait pas la route très longtemps. Il ne voulait pas parler de Dean à Meg. Il avait promis à son patron de n'en parler à personne. Mais il savait également que ce secret pèserait rapidement sur lui. Il n'aimait pas garder les choses pour lui. Sa meilleure amie était au courant de tout. Et le plus souvent, elle était de bons conseils. Lui parler l'aidait toujours à se sentir mieux. Et puis Dean ne connaissait pas Meg. Il ne saurait pas qu'il lui avait parlé. Il ne risquait rien en le lui disant. Sauf bien sûr de l'entendre hurler. Ce qu'elle ferait, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné … comme toujours. Je vais tout te dire mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas hurler.

\- Je ne te promets rien.

\- Je … j'ai couché avec Dean.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir amener les choses différemment. Peut être planter le décor avant de tout dire. Mais les mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. C'était toujours comme ça avec Meg.

\- Tu … quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement choquée.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai couché avec Dean … deux fois. Hier soir et juste après le travail. Et oui, je sais que c'est probablement stupide mais je vais bien. C'était génial et je ne regrette rien.

Meg lâcha alors sa fourchette et secoua la tête. Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et inquiète. Castiel détestait en être la cause.

\- Tu sais que tout ça va mal se finir au moins ? Tu sais que la seule chose que tu vas retirer de cette histoire mis à part quelques orgasmes c'est de souffrir ? Dis moi que tu en as conscience au moins !

\- Non je ne vais pas souffrir. On s'est mis d'accord. Ce n'est que du sexe. Rien de plus. Et je l'ai accepté.

Meg ricana alors une seconde. Castiel savait qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle était juste consternée de voir qu'il se mentait ainsi à lui même. Ce qu'il faisait très certainement. Mais il refusait encore de le reconnaître.

\- Que du sexe ? Et tu as vraiment cru que tu saurais t'en contenter ? Je te connais Cas et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Alors tu peux continuer à te le répéter jusqu'à t'en convaincre mais tu finiras par réaliser que cela ne te suffit pas. Et quand cela arrivera , tu vas tomber de très haut. Tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère et ton précieux Dean ne sera pas là pour t'aider.

Castiel se doutait bien que s'il finissait avec le cœur brisé, ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver, il ne pourrait pas se relever facilement. Il savait que Dean ne serait pas là pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Mais il voulait croire qu'il n'en arriverait pas là. Qu'il saurait gérer la situation. Il voulait vraiment croire que tout finirait bien. Même si espérer était bien trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale et émotionnelle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait Meg. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager avec quelqu'un. Je me suis toujours contenté du sexe. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de construire quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit tant que je serais concentré sur ma carrière. Coucher avec Dean n'est pas différent de ce que j'ai toujours fait jusque là.

Meg leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement consternée à nouveau. Il savait qu'elle était plus lucide que lui sur ce point. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces choses. Il ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Mais peut être cela l'aiderait-il à se préparer à la suite.

\- C'est effectivement ce que tu as toujours fait sauf que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu n'avais jamais couché deux fois avec le même homme. Et tu ne voulais rien savoir d'eux. Tu ne cherchais pas à les connaître. A obtenir leur numéro de téléphone. C'était juste un moyen de satisfaire un besoin. Rien de plus.

\- Et ce ne sera pas différent cette fois Meg. Je connais peut être mieux Dean que ceux avec qui j'ai couché par le passé mais je ne sais pas grand chose de lui non plus. Il n'est question que de sexe entre nous.

Il garda pour lui le fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur son partenaire. Il voulait tout connaître de lui. De son passé. De son enfance. Il aimait en apprendre plus sur ses goûts musicaux, ses hobbies et sa vision du monde. Il aimait discuter avec lui. Il aimait chaque chose qu'il apprenait en lui parlant.

\- Clarence, il y a une différence majeure entre Dean et les autres. Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'eux ! Et crois-moi, ça change absolument tout. Je ne dis pas qu'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un est une mauvaise chose. Mais dans ta situation, c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire.

Castiel la dévisagea une seconde. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas le moindre sens pour lui. Il appréciait effectivement beaucoup Dean. Il l'admirait même. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels sentiments pour un autre homme et il doutait que cela arrive de si tôt. Meg avait tort. Elle se faisait des idées. Et il était grand temps pour lui de rectifier cela.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dean, affirma t-il, sûr de lui.

Meg soupira une énième fois. Elle semblait fatiguée. Castiel était toutefois sûr de lui cette fois. S'il avait été amoureux de Dean, il le saurait. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer un point aussi important. Et le fait que Meg semble le penser, était un peu vexant. Il ressentait le besoin de se défendre.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et je ne compte pas l'être. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, de mon point de vue, il est évident que c'est le cas. Et sans doute depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tu as juste refusé de le voir jusque là. Il n'y a qu'à t'écouter parler de lui pour le comprendre.

Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi sa façon de parler de Dean pouvait signifier qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il aurait parlé de n'importe qui pour qui il avait de l'admiration de la même façon. Il l'avait fait pour certains de ses professeurs et Meg n'avait jamais sous entendu qu'il était amoureux d'eux.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux Meg. Je … oui bien sûr, je le trouve séduisant et sexy. Mais je le pense aussi de Ryan Gosling et je ne suis définitivement pas amoureux de lui. Il est également … c'est un avocat brillant et un exemple pour moi. J'admire son intelligence et ses compétences. Et … oui j'aime parler avec lui. J'aime travailler à ses côtés. J'aime en apprendre plus le concernant. C'est un homme bien … exceptionnel et je sais qu'il a beaucoup à m'apporter.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde. Meg le regardait en silence, visiblement toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Il reprit la parole aussitôt.

\- Et oui il arrive que … quand je sens qu'il est triste ou inquiet, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de le réconforter et de le prendre dan mes bras. Je ne dis pas que … enfin … bien sûr quand je le quitte le soir, j'ai aussitôt envie de le voir à nouveau. Je suis impatient de le croiser le matin en arrivant au cabinet et … il me manque. Je me sens mieux quand il est là mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Il avait lui même conscience en parlant de la sorte qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant ça. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on ressentait quand c'était le cas. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses pour un autre homme. Et peut être cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ?

\- Alors oui peut être que c'est la première fois que je vis quelque chose de ce genre mais une nouvelle fois, je suis convaincu que cela ne signifie rien.

\- Clarence, tu as tous les symptômes. Pas que tomber amoureux soit une maladie mais c'est le docteur en moi qui parle. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est … on sait qu'on aime une personne quand on ne se sent bien qu'avec elle … quand on a hâte de la voir … quand on pense constamment à elle … quand on apprécie chaque petite chose qu'on apprend sur elle et quand on veut en savoir toujours plus. Franchement … Clarence … sois réaliste une seconde.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son envie de nier les accusations de Meg qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de songer à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et quand il prit le temps d'analyser ses propos, la réalité s'imposa brusquement à lui. Elle lui fit l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et l'angoisse le gagner. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle jusque là ?

\- Oh mon Dieu … je suis amoureux de Dean, admit-il enfin.

Meg sourit alors gentiment avant de saisir sa main par dessus la table. Castiel soupira longuement.

\- J'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant. Je suis …

\- Un imbécile oui. Mais il est parfois difficile de reconnaître nos sentiments quand on sait qu'ils ne sont pas forcement les bienvenues.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui. Et … ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire disparaître hein ?

\- Désolé mon grand. J'aimerais avoir une solution miracle mais il n'en existe aucune. Tu vas juste devoir apprendre à vivre avec et espérer que cela se termine bien.

Castiel savait d'ors et déjà que ce ne serait pas simple. Il avait déjà eu du mal à ignorer son attirance pour son patron. Gérer le fait d'être amoureux de lui serait plus dur encore. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le lui dire. Il le ferait fuir aussitôt. Il refusait de perdre ce qu'ils avaient. Même si c'était trop peu par rapport à ce qu'il voulait obtenir de lui.

Il n'est pas prêt à s'engager. Il me l'a dit. Il est en train de divorcer et il n'a rien à m'offrir pour le moment. Je le savais dès le début. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger plus de lui simplement parce que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à coucher avec lui sans rien lui dire ?

Castiel ne voyait pas d'autres options. Leur arrangement lui offrait au moins l'opportunité de passer plus de temps avec lui. C'était mieux que rien. Bien mieux que de redevenir un simple employé parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de me contenter de ce qu'il est en mesure de me donner pour le moment. Il a été honnête avec moi Meg. Je ne veux pas … je refuse de mettre la pression sur lui en lui avouant ce que je ressens.

Il savait que Meg était inquiète. Et sans doute avait-elle raison de s'en faire ? Il était dans une situation risquée et maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses vrais sentiments, il avait également conscience du danger qui pesait sur lui. Il avait peu de chance de ressortir indemne de cette histoire. Mais il était prêt à courir ce risque. Il savait que renoncer maintenant le détruirait totalement. Il voulait croire qu'il existait une chance. Que Dean finirait par ressentir la même chose que lui. Il devait juste lui laisser le temps.

\- Peut être finira t-il par ressentir la même chose pour moi quand il en aura terminé avec son divorce, souffla t-il alors.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Meg en lui tenant toujours la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'accepterais sa décision. Je ne pourrais jamais le forcer à m'aimer. S'il ne ressent pas la même chose alors j'aurais le cœur brisé.

Meg hocha la tête. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Mais elle n'était plus en colère. Elle n'était pas déçue. Juste triste pour son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Elle avait beau l'avoir prévenu dès le début, elle ne le lui reprocherait pas d'avoir ignoré ses conseils. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette histoire, elle serait là pour lui. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- Je serais dévasté et j'aurais probablement besoin d'un moment pour me remettre. Mais ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort non ? Je finirais par me relever. De toute façon, je sais que tu ne me laisserais pas sombrer. Tant que tu es là pour moi, je suis sûr que je serais de taille à tout affronter.

\- Bien sûr que je serais là pour toi. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. Mais j'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin c'est tout.

\- Je l'espère aussi Meg crois moi. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Sa meilleure amie sourit en hochant la tête. Castiel était trop fatigué pour continuer à en parler. Il avait juste envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec la jeune femme. Ne plus penser à tout ce dont il avait pris conscience. Il aurait le temps d'analyser ses sentiments plus sérieusement le lendemain. Il était toutefois soulagé d'avoir enfin admis la réalité. Il aurait probablement du paniquer et se terrer dans un coin pour pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Mais il était plutôt serein. Il était amoureux de Dean. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne nouvelle mais c'était pourtant vrai. Il savait à présent à quoi il faisait face. Il ne se posait plus de questions. Il ne s'interrogeait plus sur ce qu'il ressentait et sur ce qui motivait sa façon de réagir quand il était seul avec Dean.

Bien sûr, il y avait de fortes chances que cela se termine mal pour lui. Il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il existait une possibilité pour que son patron ne ressente jamais la même chose. Il était toutefois prêt. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ce risque, il était capable de lui faire face. Et il pouvait continuer à espérer que tout se termine bien. Dean avait déjà admis être troublé par lui. Il avait avoué qu'il l'appréciait. Peut être était il incapable d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de lui tant qu'il n'avait pas officiellement divorcé. Peut être avait il besoin de plus de temps. Castiel n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il savourerait les moments passés avec lui jusque là. Il laisserait le temps faire son œuvre. Et s'il avait une chance de vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec Dean, il la saisirait sans hésiter. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.


	21. Première audience

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 21. En temps et en heure … qui l'eut cru ?!**

 **Kevin parle avec Castiel et Dean prononce son discours d'ouverture au procès de Benny !**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Broken de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 21 : Première audience**

 _« Si vous ne pouvez les convaincre, semez le doute dans leur esprit. »_

 _Harry Truman_

Castiel n'aurait jamais cru que prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments serait finalement une bénédiction pour lui. Maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi il faisait face, il se sentait mieux. Libéré d'un poids qui avait pesé sur ses épaules jusque là. Il ne s'interrogeait plus sur ses réactions. Sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Dean. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait été aussi confus et stressé ces dernières semaines.

Bien sûr, être amoureux de son patron n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Comme Meg le lui avait dit, cela risquait même de lui coûter cher. Il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait. Des menaces qui pesaient sur lui à plus ou moins court terme. Mais le savoir était libérateur. Il pouvait se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne serait plus pris de court. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il avait l'intelligence d'envisager tous les scénarios. Même les plus déplaisants.

Dean ne semblait pas se douter de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Castiel ne le lui reprochait pas. Il était absorbé par l'affaire de Benny et par son divorce. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et dans ces circonstances, il était parfaitement incapable de se montrer aussi lucide que Castiel.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de passer du temps ensemble. Que ce soit au bureau pour discuter de leur dossier commun et tenter d'avancer sur leur défense. Ou en dehors parfois. Dean l'avait invité plusieurs fois chez lui pour dîner. Cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. Ils mangeaient. Discutaient de tout et de rien. Puis finissaient par faire l'amour. Jamais dans le lit de Dean. Il ne semblait pas vouloir faire entrer Castiel dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé durant toutes ces années avec Matt. Le jeune avocat pouvait le comprendre. Et il était bien plus à l'aise à l'idée de coucher avec son patron dans le reste de la maison.

Leur relation ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une relation de couple. Castiel l'avait réalisé aussi rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Dean bien sûr. Il savait que son patron n'était pas encore en mesure de l'entendre. Mais il y avait tous les signes. Ils passaient du temps ensemble et pas uniquement pour faire l'amour. Ils parlaient ensemble. Apprenaient à se connaître. Plaisantaient de tout et de rien. S'encourageaient mutuellement. Puis ils s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour pendant des heures avant de rester l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Castiel doive repartir. Il n'avait jamais passé la moindre nuit chez Dean. C'était la seule limite qu'il refusait de franchir. Il en avait envie bien sûr. Mais il savait que son patron paniquerait certainement en se réveillant dans ses bras. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à franchir cette nouvelle étape.

Castiel se contentait donc de ce qu'il était en mesure de lui donner. Il savourait chaque seconde passée avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il faisait en sorte d'en apprendre un maximum sur lui. Et il continuait à l'aimer en secret.

Ce n'était bizarrement pas aussi douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que les sentiments à sens unique. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il le voyait. A ses yeux, Dean n'était juste pas prêt à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait croire qu'il finirait par en prendre conscience. Il était sans doute dangereux d'espérer. Mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

La date de la première audience de Benny approchait à grands pas. Dean avait enfin terminé son discours d'ouverture. Castiel l'avait approuvé et aidé à remanier certaines tournures de phrase. Il le trouvait brillant. Il était convaincu que cela suffirait à semer le doute parmi les jurés. Ils se chargeraient ensuite de les convaincre que Benny était innocent. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre preuve tangible et la certitude qu'Andrea viendrait témoigner, il ne pouvait pas réellement aborder le sujet. Ils allaient devoir commencer à faire douter les jurés de la culpabilité de Benny. Puis une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus aussi sûr d'eux, il leur suffirait d'enfoncer le clou. Ils pouvaient gagner. Mais ils devaient se montrer intelligents.

Le procès avait lieu en Louisiane, à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils prirent une nouvelle fois l'avion pour s'y rendre et comme la dernière fois, Dean ne put pas masquer son stress très longtemps. Cette fois, il saisit la main de Castiel au décollage et refusa de la lâcher jusqu'à ce que l'avion touche le sol à nouveau. Il se reprit une fois sorti de l'aéroport et utilisa le temps qu'il leur restait pour relire se notes. Il les connaissait pas cœur mais Castiel savait qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Kevin les attendait au tribunal. Il avait pris l'avion la vielle pour régler les derniers détails de procédure. Et pour se renseigner un peu sur le procureur auquel ils allaient faire face.

Castiel savait combien cela rassurait Dean de le savoir là. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son jeune secrétaire. Bien plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre mis à part son frère. Il lui confiait des tâches que peu d'avocats confiaient à leur secrétaire. Castiel comprenait pourquoi. Kevin était compétent et extrêmement intelligent. Il était même étonné parfois de ne pas le voir poursuivre des études de droit en parallèle. Il aurait fait un excellent avocat. Il n'avait toutefois jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis tous les deux.  
Ils arrivèrent au tribunal avec une bonne demi heure d'avance. Ils convinrent avec leur chauffeur de l'heure à laquelle il viendrait les chercher pour les reconduire à l'aéroport puis ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Kevin envoya un message à Dean pour lui signifier qu'il les attendait à l'intérieur de la salle pour se faire une idée de l'environnement dans lequel ils allaient devoir évoluer. Castiel était satisfait d'avoir encore quelques minutes seul avec Dean. Il savait ce dont son patron avait besoin à cet instant précis. Et il se sentait de taille à le lui donner.

\- Je suis convaincu que tout va très bien se passer, assura t-il en souriant.

Dean avait ses notes à la main et le regard perdu sur l'entrée impressionnante du tribunal. L'architecture du bâtiment était magnifique. Mais les immenses colonnes blanches qui encadraient la porte avaient quelque chose d'impressionnant.

\- Je sais qu'on est prêt. Et je sais que notre discours est bon. Je suis juste … je n'aime pas plaider dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée des personnes à qui je vais devoir faire face.

C'était exactement pour cela que Dean avait envoyé Kevin en éclaireur. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Besoin de tout maîtriser avant de se lancer. Castiel lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Benny a confiance en toi. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi.

Tutoyer son patron n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Il continuait à le vouvoyer quand ils étaient au cabinet. Il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons des autres employés. Mais il avait fini par réussir à le tutoyer quand ils étaient seuls. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus qu'un salarié parmi tant d'autres. Il se sentait important. Et Dean semblait ravi de le voir faire.

\- J'ai nettement plus confiance en moi en temps ordinaire. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il n'est pas question de rachat de société ou de vente d'actions. Benny pourrait mourir si on échoue et … ce n'est pas ce à quoi je suis habitué.

\- Tu es sa seule chance et je sais que dit ainsi, c'est sans doute encore plus stressant pour toi. Mais il t'a appelé parce qu'il sait que tu peux l'aider. Il sait que tu es la bonne personne pour lui sauver la vie. J'en suis tout aussi convaincu que lui. Il est normal de stresser avant une audience. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Bien au contraire. Je suis sûr que cela va te pousser à te surpasser.

Dean acquiesça. Il semblait toujours un peu stressé mais les mots de Castiel semblaient l'avoir un peu détendu. Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils passèrent la sécurité rapidement puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Le procès était médiatisé et les curieux étaient au rendez vous. Les journalistes tentèrent d'interroger Dean quand il approcha mais il refusa de répondre. Castiel les ignorer aussi, concentré sur son patron. Kevin leur fit signe depuis l'intérieur de la salle et ils s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui.

Il leur fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il savait avant qu'ils n'aillent prendre place à leur table, juste devant l'estrade où le juge prendrait place d'ici quelques minutes.

Une fois la salle remplie, les gardes refermèrent les portes et se postèrent devant pour éviter les allées et venues. Kevin prit place derrière eux pour leur apporter son soutien. Ce fuit ensuite à Benny de faire son entrée. Parce qu'il était toujours reconnu coupable, il n'entra pas dans la salle par la porte d'entrée. Deux policiers en uniforme le firent pénétrer dans la pièce par une porte en face d'eux. Il fut conduit jusqu'à la table où Dean et Castiel l'attendaient. Il s'assit à la droite de son ami. Il portait un costume pour l'occasion. Dean avait insisté pour qu'il n'assiste pas à l'audience en tenue de prisonnier. Cela lui aurait collé automatiquement une étiquette de coupable et jouerait en leur défaveur.

Les spectateurs murmuraient autour d'eux, visiblement impressionnés par l'entrée de Dean. Castiel les ignora et resta concentré sur l'estrade en face d'eux. Le juge finit par arriver à son tour, annoncé par le garde qui était posté à côté de l'estrade. Tout le monde fut invité à se lever puis à se rasseoir quand le juge eut pris place.

Il rappela la raison de leur présence à tous avant d'inviter le jury à entrer dans la salle. Castiel les observa tous tour à tour. Ils avaient le visage fermé et les yeux rivés sur Benny. Il était évident que tous le pensaient encore coupable pour le moment. Castiel ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant. Il était convaincu que le discours de Dean les pousserait à changer doucement d'avis.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le juge invita le procureur à ouvrir les débats. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, referma un bouton de sa veste puis s'approcha du jury. Il commença par rappeler les faits avec un maximum de détails. Il rappela toutes les preuves de la culpabilité de Benny. Il le décrivit ensuite comme un junky violent. Un menteur et un criminel. Dean le regarda faire, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées. Castiel savait que cet homme ne faisait que son travail. Mais il avait également la sensation qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir. Il le détesta pas principe.

Il termina son discours d'ouverture en rappelant que Benny avait été condamné à mort. Que tous ses précédents appels avaient été rejeté. Il assura que sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Puis il conclut son discours en pointant son indexe en direction de Benny et en assurant au jury qu'une fois dehors, il recommencerait sans doute à tuer. Cette dernière accusation arracha un grognement à Dean. Castiel lui tapota l'avant bras pour lui apporter son soutien.

Le juge l'invita alors à prendre la parole. Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se leva doucement de sa chaise. Il reboutonna lui aussi sa veste puis contourna la table et se planta devant les jurés.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, mon client Benny Laffite n'est pas un homme parfait. Il n'est pas irréprochable et il a commis des erreurs durant sa vie. Il les reconnaît volontiers et il sait qu'il a mal agi. Benny n'a jamais nié avoir été accroc à la drogue. Il n'a jamais nié non plus avoir rencontré les victimes par le passé. Il a fait des choses qu'il regrette. Mais il n'a jamais tué ces hommes. Il n'a jamais été violent et n'a jamais envisagé avoir recours au meurtre pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Dean s'interrompit pour laisser le temps aux jurés d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant d'enchaîner.

\- Benny a grandi sans argent et dans une famille qui n'avait pas les moyens financiers de l'aider à poursuivre ses études. Il comptait sur le sport pour obtenir une bourse. Et quand il a su que des recruteurs s'intéressaient à lui, il a voulu faire plus et mieux. Il a pensé que prendre de la drogue l'aiderait à améliorer ses performances sur le terrain. C'était une erreur et cela lui a coûté sa chance de rejoindre l'université. Désespéré et sans ressources, il a sombré. Il ne voyait aucun avenir pour lui et la drogue était devenue son seul échappatoire. Il savait que c'était un cercle vicieux qui finirait par lui coûter cher mais il ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Son seul espoir était la femme qu'il aimait. Andrea Kormos était la petite amie d'une des victimes et l'ancien grand amour de Benny. Quand ils se sont revus, ils ont réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient toujours et ont fini par se remettre ensemble. Ils prévoyaient de s'échapper et de se reconstruire loin de la drogue. Ils voulaient repartir à zéro ensemble. Ils avaient des projets et de l'espoir. Mais tout a pris fin le soir où Benny a été arrêté. Les policiers qui ont mis la main sur lui lui ont arraché des aveux. Il était en manque et inquiet pour sa petite amie qui semblait avoir disparu durant la nuit. Il était fatigué et il pensait que leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre mettrait un terme à son cauchemar. Ça a été pire ensuite. Il y a eu un procès et une condamnation rapide. Benny avait alors tenté de revenir sur ses aveux mais personne ne voulait l'écouter. Personne ne voulait le croire. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Maintenant qu'il avait dressé un portrait un peu plus flatteur de son ami, Dean devait enchaîner sur tout ce qu'ils avaient découverts depuis. Il n'en dirait pas trop pour ne pas griller toutes leurs cartouches mais suffisamment pour faire douter les jurés.

\- Son avocat de l'époque n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires pour mener une enquête digne de ce nom. Il n'avait pas les moyens pour tenter de retrouver Andrea et en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là. Benny n'a jamais pu bénéficier d'un procès équitable comme la loi l'exige. Il a été condamné sans avoir une réelle chance de se défendre et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Pour lui offrir cette opportunité dont il aurait du bénéficier dès le début. Le procureur vous a rappelé les preuves dont il disposait. L'arme du crime, de la drogue et de l'argent appartenant aux victimes ont été retrouvés chez Benny. Je sais qu'il est facile de penser que cela fait de lui le coupable idéal. Mais il a omis de vous donner certaines informations. Nous nous chargerons durant ce procès de vous les fournir. Avec elles, vous aurez alors une chance de vous faire une idée plus précise de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là. Vous comprendrez que la situation n'est pas aussi simple que ce que le procureur veut vous faire croire. Et je sais que vous offrirez à Benny la chance de se défendre convenablement. La chance de vous convaincre qu'il est innocent du crime dont on l'accuse et pour lequel il a déjà passé dix années en prison. Dix années qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer.

Castiel trouvait Dean absolument fascinant. Et il était évident qu'au moins la moitié des jurés étaient captivés par son discours.

\- Car si certaines preuves semblent effectivement l'accabler, d'autres l'innocentent totalement. Benny a toujours clamé haut et fort que sa petite amie serait à même de témoigner qu'il ne l'a pas quitté durant cette nuit là. Mais elle a étrangement disparue avant l'arrivée de la police. Les victimes étaient des criminels notoires qui avaient tous une liste d'ennemis déterminés à les tuer. Des ennemis qui auraient été parfaitement capables d'utiliser Benny pour distraire la police et s'en tirer sans être soupçonnés. Personne n'a cherché à les interroger. Personne n'a même évoqué leurs noms. Nous ferons en sorte de rétablir la vérité et au delà d'elle, nous ferons également tout pour que justice soit faite et pour que mon client puisse enfin s'exprimer et bénéficier des droits dont on l'a cruellement privé lors de son premier procès. Merci de nous aider à faire en sorte que cela soit possible Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés. Et merci de m'avoir écouté.

Sur ces mots, Dean rejoignit la table et reprit place sur sa chaise. La plupart des jurés le suivirent des yeux, visiblement fascinés. Il avait marqué des points. C'était évident. Castiel l'avait trouvé absolument fantastique. Et convaincant. Il était fier de lui.

Le juge leur demanda alors s'ils avaient des requêtes à déposer avant de fixer la date du procès. Dean reprit la parole pour demander un délai. Il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver Andrea et la convaincre de venir témoigner. Le juge ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de le lui accorder et le procureur protesta aussitôt violemment.

\- Maître Winchester cherche avant tout à gagner du temps. Il en a eu jusque là et s'il n'a pas réussi à retrouver son prétendu témoin alors peut être doit il se résoudre à admettre que son client lui a menti sur son existence.

\- Nous avons une piste pour la retrouver, protesta Dean aussitôt. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques semaines pour la localiser et prendre contact avec elle. Elle est notre témoin clef et nous priver de la chance de la retrouver revient à priver notre client de la chance d'avoir un procès équitable. Il en a déjà été privé une fois Monsieur le Juge. Ne l'en privez pas une seconde fois.

\- Monsieur Laffite a eu dix ans pour engager quelqu'un pour retrouver Madame Kormos. Je ne vois pas ce que quelques semaines de plus changeront.

\- La véhémence avec laquelle le procureur refuse notre requête me pousse à penser qu'il a peur de ce que notre témoin pourrait avoir à dire au jury. Et cela devrait suffire à vous convaincre de nous accorder ce délai. S'il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, il aurait accepté de nous laisser le temps de la chercher.

Le juge invita les deux avocats à se taire puis rappela à Dean qu'il attendait de lui qu'il se montre un peu plus respectueux envers le procureur et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sous entendre quoi que ce soit le concernant. Il leur accorda ensuite deux semaines pour retrouver Andrea avant de déclarer la séance levée. Dean soupira alors, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu plus. Castiel estimait toutefois qu'il s'agissait là d'une victoire. Ils avaient gagné un peu de temps. C'était mieux que rien.

Benny les remercia avant d'être escorté par les policiers en dehors de la salle d'audience. Dean le regarda partir, les yeux tristes et les poings serrés à nouveau. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

\- Vous avez été génial, assura t-il alors.

Il avait choisi de vouvoyer Dean puisque Kevin était suffisamment proche d'eux pour les entendre. Mais cela ne sonnait pas vraiment naturel. Surtout pas quand il cherchait à réconforter son patron.

\- Deux semaines c'est court, jeta Dean avant de soupirer. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela sera suffisant.

\- On fera en sorte que si. S'il le faut, j'irais moi même sur le terrain pour mener l'enquête, répliqua Castiel.

Dean le regarda alors en souriant. L'idée était visiblement amusante pour lui. Castiel fut soulagé de le voir sourire.

\- J'ai vu la façon dont les jurés vous regardaient. Ils étaient fascinés. Je crois que la majorité des gens présents dans la salle l'étaient d'ailleurs. Vous avez été brillant.

\- Qu'ils doutent est une bonne chose mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux qu'ils croient en son innocence. Je veux qu'ils admettent que sa condamnation était une erreur.

\- Et ils le comprendront. Mais vous ne devez pas perdre espoir. Vous ne devez pas vous décourager maintenant. Ce n'est que le début. La bataille est encore longue.

Dean hocha alors la tête. La salle se vidait doucement autour d'eux. Le juge était parti et les jurés avaient été escortés dehors. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que le procureur approchait dans leur direction. Il souriait. Il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de les féliciter ou de leur souhaiter bonne chance. Dean finit par tourner la tête à son tour quand il réalisa que Castiel regardait quelqu'un dans son dos. Il grimaça quand le procureur s'arrêta finalement en face d'eux, son sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à porter le coup fatal à sa proie. Castiel le trouvait bien trop sûr de lui. Il avait hâte de le remettre à sa place.

\- Dean Winchester … je vous avoue que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez en charge de ce dossier. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à vous intéresser à un combat perdu d'avance … défendre un criminel condamné à mort, c'est … plutôt le genre de votre frère non ?

Castiel grimaça en entendant le procureur s'adresser ainsi à son patron. Il n'avait pas dit cela uniquement parce qu'il était curieux ou réellement surpris. Il avait clairement insulté Dean sans prononcer le moindre mot offensant. Il sous entendait qu'il était supérieur à lui parce qu'il gérait des affaires criminelles là où Dean n'avait pas ce courage. Là où il préférait gérer l'argent de ses clients que leur liberté.

\- Bien sûr, je suppose que vous cherchez à changer votre image en vous occupant de Laffite. Peut être donner l'impression aux gens qu'il n'y a pas que l'argent qui vous intéresse. Et ça aurait pu marcher à New York sans doute mais ici … ici vous n'êtes personne. Les gens vous connaissent à peine et votre réputation ne vous sera d'aucune utilité dans cette affaire.

Dean secoua la tête. Sous entendre qu'il pouvait envisager d'utiliser son nom comme seul argument pour aider Benny était mal le connaître. Le procureur l'avait jugé sans savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui.

\- A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de l'image que les gens se font de moi … que ce soit à New York ou ici. Ils peuvent me haïr ou m'aduler … ça ne changera rien à ma façon de me comporter ou aux choix que je ferais. Je veux défendre Monsieur Laffite parce que je sais qu'il est innocent. Ce que vous pensez ou en dites ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Surtout quand je peux sentir que vous avez peur de perdre … peur de l'échec.

Le procureur ricana une seconde. Il semblait trouver tout cela ridicule. Mais maintenant que Dean l'avait dit, Castiel savait que c'était vrai. Son patron avait vu juste. Le procureur était terrifié à l'idée de perdre une affaire qui semblait pourtant gagnée d'avance. Il avait peur parce qu'il connaissait Dean de réputation et qu'il le savait tenace et brillant. Il cherchait à le déstabiliser en venant le voir mais c'était avant tout pour se rassurer lui même. C'était ridicule.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de perdre et je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai même plutôt hâte de vous remettre à votre place. De vous faire tomber de votre piédestal.

\- C'est réciproque, assura Dean en souriant.

Castiel en fit de même, amusé par la façon dont son patron répondait à son adversaire. Il n'était pas déstabilisé par ses propos. Il n'avait clairement pas peur de lui. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain. Le procureur dut d'ailleurs le sentir puisqu'il finit par reculer d'un pas.

\- Je vous souhaiterais bien bonne chance mais … je ne voudrais pas jouer les hypocrites … Messieurs …

Sur ces mots, le procureur s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Castiel le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Dean après quelques secondes. Son patron secouait la tête, visiblement consterné par le comportement de son adversaire.

Ils finirent par quitter la salle d'audience après avoir récupérer leurs affaires. Kevin s'éloigna d'eux pour passer un coup de fil et Dean en profita pour entraîner Castiel dans un bureau vide quelques mètres plus loin. Il semblait avoir envie d'être seul avec lui. Le jeune avocat espérait simplement qu'on ne les surprendrait pas. Il doutait qu'ils aient le droit de se trouver là.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as vraiment pensé de ma … prestation tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin que tu sois sincère et franc.

Castiel fut surpris par cette requête. Il n'avait pas cherché à faire plaisir à Dean en lui disant qu'il l'avait trouvé brillant un peu plus tôt. Mais il commençait à connaître un peu mieux son patron à présent. Il savait qu'il doutait parfois de lui et qu'il avait alors besoin qu'on le rassure. Il était tout à fait prêt à le faire.

\- J'étais sincère tout à l'heure. Tu as été brillant. Et j'ai vu le regard de certains jurés changer durant ton discours. Je pense qu'on a marqué des points.

Dean hocha alors la tête, visiblement soulagé. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel se sentait honoré de constater que son avis avait autant d'importance pour son patron. Il voulait croire que cela pouvait signifier plus. Que Dean commençait à le voir autrement que comme un collègue. Que comme un autre avocat.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. Quand cela vient de toi c'est plus facile à croire pour moi.

\- Alors je le dirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu n'en aies plus besoin.

Dean lui sourit avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre lui. Castiel fut surpris par son geste et pendant une seconde, il resta statufié, les bras le long de son corps. Il finit toutefois par réagir et par les passer autour de la taille de son patron. Dean avait visiblement besoin de cette étreinte et Castiel ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Cela lui donnait l'opportunité de sentir son corps contre le sien. D'inspirer son parfum et de le toucher délicatement. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Dean. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient une étreinte en dehors de toute activité sexuelle. Il aurait peut être du trouver cela trop intime pour la relation qu'ils avaient. Mais il se sentait trop bien pour s'en soucier.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean et sourit quand son patron déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il aurait aimé que ce moment puisse durer éternellement. Il voulait rester dans les bras de Dean pendant des heures et ne pas avoir à penser au monde qui les entourait. Mais il savait que la réalité les attendait de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'ils devraient y faire face tôt ou tard.

Dean finit par reculer doucement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou. Et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres parfaites. Castiel passa sa langue sur les siennes. Le temps sembla se suspendre jusqu'à ce que Dean se penche finalement dans sa direction et l'embrasse.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Du moins pas quand ils n'étaient pas sur le point de coucher ensemble ou quand ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour. Le sexe pouvait être intime entre deux personnes formant un couple mais il pouvait également être dénué de tous sentiments quand les deux partenaires s'étaient mis d'accord au préalable. Un baiser en revanche. C'était forcément une marque d'affection. Et le fait que Dean l'embrasse ainsi sans raison valable était une raison de plus pour Castiel d'espérer qu'un jour son patron développe enfin des sentiments pour lui.

Il répondit au baiser comme il faisait à chaque fois. Sa langue vint chercher celle de Dean dans sa bouche. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et remonta ses mains dans le dos de son patron. Il aurai voulu pouvoir le toucher sans la barrière des vêtements entre ses doigts et sa peau. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de le faire. Il se contenta donc de le caresser et d'apprécier de sentir sa langue caresser la sienne.

Ce n'était pas un baiser particulièrement passionné. Il ne mènerait à rien de plus. Dean ne cherchait pas à initier quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de tendresse et de réconfort. De quelque chose que visiblement seul Castiel était capable de lui donner.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser durant de longues secondes, les mains de Castiel voyageant finalement jusqu'aux fesses de son patron, lui arrachant un peu gémissement. Ils devaient être discrets. Si quelqu'un entrait, leur secret serait révélé aussitôt. Mais Castel avait du mal à s'en soucier. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Au goût des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. A ses mains qui glissaient dans ses cheveux. Et aux muscles de ses fesses qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures sans avoir besoin de plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser à n'importe quel moment de la journée et sans avoir à s'inquiéter qu'on le voit. Il voulait tellement de choses et ne pouvait en avoir que si peu. C'était difficile à accepter parfois. Mais il était prêt à faire cet effort.

Ils finirent par se séparer quand ils furent à court d'oxygène. Dean vint alors aussitôt appuyer son front contre celui de Castiel. Son souffle se répercutait contre sa bouche. Son odeur envahissait ses narines et lui faisait tourner la tète. Dean était comme une drogue et Castiel était complètement accroc.

Leur moment fut finalement interrompu par un coup contre la porte. Castiel sursauta et recula aussitôt, cherchant déjà une excuse à leur présence dans ce bureau. Heureusement pour eux, quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, il n'y avait que Kevin derrière. Il les étudia une seconde avant de s'approcher.

\- Sam souhaite vous parler, déclara t-il simplement en tendant le téléphone à Dean. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais il dit que c'est urgent.

Dean prit le téléphone dans sa main avant d'adresser un sourire à Kevin. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la situation. Il semblait même plutôt calme. Castiel, lui, était terrifié à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse se douter de quelque chose.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas. On discutait juste du dossier. On avait besoin d'un peu de calme, assura Dean avant de sortir de la pièce.

Castiel voulait en faire de même mais Kevin lui barrait le chemin. Il resta donc immobile, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Il n'était peut être pas impressionnant physiquement mais il avait le regard sérieux et les lèvres pincées. Comme Jo et Charlie, il pouvait être effrayant avec un simple regard.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais exactement ce qui se passe et je ne dirais rien. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de dire à Dean ce qu'il doit faire ou non. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir Castiel … quelque chose dont vous avez tout intérêt à vous souvenir.

Castiel avait espéré pendant une seconde que Kevin n'ait pas compris ce qu'il avait interrompu. Il aurait du le savoir pourtant. Le jeune homme était bien trop intelligent pour se contenter du mensonge de son patron.

\- Dean est comme mon grand frère. Depuis que je le connais, il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a offert ce travail pour m'aider à financer mes études. Il a défendu ma mère il y a quelques années. Il lui a sauvé la vie et … il s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Quand il a compris que je ne pourrais jamais me payer l'université, il m'a offert l'argent nécessaire. J'ai refusé. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le rembourser et … je refusais d'avoir des dettes à son égard. Alors quand le poste de secrétaire s'est libéré, il me l'a offert sans hésiter et il a aménagé mes horaires pour que je puisse suivre mes cours en même temps. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas non plus où en serait ma mère.

Castiel n'était pas surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait déjà que Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Beaucoup semblaient penser qu'il était carriériste et uniquement intéressé par l'argent. Mais il était avant tout désireux d'aider les autres. Que ce soit dans son travail ou dans sa vie personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Demanda t-il alors même s'il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont Kevin voulait parler.

\- La musicologie … l'ethnomusicologie plus exactement. Je joue du violon et je … j'ai toujours été intéressé par la place que la musique pouvait prendre dans les différentes cultures … dans les rituels anciens et dans les légendes. J'aimerais écrire un livre sur le sujet et parcourir le monde pour approfondir mes recherches mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Kevin voyageant à travers le monde et prenant en note tout ce qu'il apprenait. Il était presque sûr que son livre serait passionnant. Il le lirait sans hésiter. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter plus profondément avec lui. Il savait exactement ce que le jeune homme voulait entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal … ou de me servir de ce qu'il y a entre nous pour conserver ma place ou lui faire du chantage. Je tiens à lui. Et … on a en discuté avant de se lancer. On sait tous les deux ce qu'on attend de l'autre.

\- Peut être … sans doute même. Vous êtes deux adultes consentants et personne n'a le droit de juger ou de critiquer vos décisions. Je n'ai aucun avis sur ce que vous faites, avez fait jusque là ou ferez dans un avenir proche. Mais je refuse de le voir souffrir. Dean est … c'est quelqu'un de bien et si vous lui faites du mal, je vous le ferais payer. Je ne parlerais pas de votre petit … arrangement et je ne chercherais jamais à vous empêcher de vous voir si vous en avez envie tous les deux. Je demande juste à ce qu'il … à ce que vous ne fassiez rien qui puisse le faire souffrir. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Dean a énormément de gens qui veillent sur lui même s'il pense que c'est son rôle de veiller sur nous et pas l'inverse. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses pour lui … et je ne vous parle même pas de ce dont Charlie serait capable si vous lui faisiez du mal.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme pouvait être réellement effrayante. Et il la savait capable des pires horreurs si on faisait souffrir son ami. Il n'en avait heureusement pas l'intention. Mais il refusait d'en donner la véritable raison à Kevin. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il était presque sûr que cela compliquerait trop les choses.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Je tiens à lui, assura t-il.

Kevin le dévisagea une seconde. Il semblait avoir compris que Castiel ne lui disait pas tout. Et il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui demander confirmation. Il était bien trop intelligent pour en avoir besoin. Il sourit tristement.

\- Vous savez Castiel … je crois que je vous aime bien, confia t-il finalement. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et un avocat brillant. J'aimerais vraiment vous voir réussir parmi nous. Je pense que ce cabinet a besoin de quelqu'un comme vous … je crois aussi que Dean a besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans sa vie. Mais …

Castiel fronça les sourcils quand Kevin s'interrompit. Il était soulagé d'entendre que le jeune homme l'appréciait. Il était presque sûr qu'ils pourraient devenir amis à terme. Il l'espérait. Kevin était un jeune homme intéressant avec qui il avait envie de discuter.

\- Et parce que je détesterais vous voir fuir le cabinet pour une raison ou une autre, je vous demande de faire également attention à vous. Dean est quelqu'un de bien et il ne vous fera pas souffrir … pas volontairement. Mais il est en plein divorce et je ne pense pas qu'il soit … dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour prendre des décisions importantes. Il pourrait finir par faire le mauvais choix et … je détesterais que vous en souffriez. Alors promettez moi d'être vigilent.

Castiel était réellement touché de voir que le jeune homme semblait sincèrement se soucier de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il n'avait pas cherché à gagner l'amitié de Kevin. Ou même sa confiance. Il avait toutefois visiblement réussi ce petit exploit sans le savoir. Il était convaincu qu'avoir le jeune homme de son côté finirait par s'avérer être un avantage de poids pour lui. Il avait toujours besoin de plus d'alliés. Surtout s'il espérait faire carrière au sein du cabinet. Il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée de se faire d'autres amis que Meg et Gabriel.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi. Je sais que c'est sincère et franchement je serais ravi qu'on devienne ami toi et moi … même si pour cela, il serait sans doute plus facile que tu me tutoies.

Il sourit à Kevin en disant cela pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant de reprendre.

\- Mais une nouvelle fois, je sais exactement ce que je fais. J'ai réfléchi avant de me lancer et je sais parfaitement ce que Dean attend de moi … tout comme je sais ce que je suis en droit de lui demander. Je ferais attention mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

\- Si vous … si tu le dis, admit Kevin en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'œil à la porte derrière le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait dire à son frère ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Il voulait juste un compte rendu de l'audience et je voulais un moment seul avec toi. J'ai peut être légèrement exagéré l'urgence de ce coup de téléphone. Mais Dean ne m'en voudra pas. Il me connaît et il sait que je l'ai fait en grande partie pour lui.

Castiel sourit. Il était étonnant et agréable de voir combien les proches de Dean faisaient toujours en sorte de le protéger sans jamais le lui dire ouvertement. Ils savaient tous que leur patron n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il l'avait même dit clairement à Castiel. Il en avait toutefois grandement besoin. Qu'il accepte de l'admettre ou non.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir … de vous avoir tous. Et je sais qu'il en a conscience. Il aime juste penser qu'il a le devoir de veiller sur vous parce qu'il est le plus âgé. Ce qui est stupide bien sûr mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas parfait mais il a un cœur immense.

\- C'est fascinant de voir à quelle vitesse tu l'as cerné quand tu ne le connais que depuis peu de temps. Tu pourrais lui faire énormément de bien … s'il l'accepte.

Castiel priait pour qu'il l'accepte un jour. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de sérieux et de bon entre eux. Il en avait envie. Il voulait être celui qui aiderait Dean à se reconstruire après son divorce. Mais le choix ne dépendait pas uniquement de lui. Il devait être patient. Et espérer.

Heureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ne l'avoue à Kevin, Dean apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait visiblement terminé sa discussion avec Sam. Il observa Kevin et Castiel une seconde avant de leur sourire.

\- Le chauffeur nous attend. Il est grand temps de partir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Kevin en fit de même une seconde plus tard avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'éloigna sans le moindre regard en arrière. Dean sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait à te dire mais je sais qu'il a fait en sorte de m'éloigner pour avoir une discussion avec toi. Je ne te demanderais pas ce dont il s'agissait parce que je sais que ça ne me regarde pas même si je suis convaincu qu'il voulait te parler de moi. Je veux juste savoir s'il a cherché à te faire peur et à t'éloigner.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Je pense même qu'on pourrait rapidement devenir amis lui et moi. C'est un jeune homme intéressant.

\- Fascinant même.

Sur ces mots, Dean effleura la joue de Castiel du bout des doigts avant de lui indiquer le couloir d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- On y va ?

Castiel ne répondit pas mais suivit Dean à l'extérieur de la pièce puis jusqu'à la sortie du tribunal. Il était soulagé d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Kevin. Soulagé d'avoir senti le jeune homme de son côté. Il avait eu peur que son arrangement avec Dean lui cause des problèmes. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas avec Kevin et c'était un pas dans la bonne direction. Il espérait maintenant que les autres proches de Dean réagirait de la même façon. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le leur dire. Mais il priait pour avoir une raison de le faire un jour. Car cela signifierait alors que Dean et lui étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes. Qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus que du sexe. Il voulait faire partie de la vie de son patron. Et de celles de tous ceux qui formaient sa drôle de famille. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu avec autant de force.


	22. Ambition

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 22. Castiel reçoit une proposition qui le pousse à se poser des questions. Et il finit par en parler avec Dean.**

 **Merci pour vos messages, vos compliments, vos critiques et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Far from Home de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 22 : Ambition**

 _« Sans ambition, il n'y a pas de talent. »_

 _Nina Berberova_

Dean avait insisté pour qu'ils fêtent leur première réussite dès leur retour de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il avait invité Kevin et Castiel au restaurant pour les remercier de leur aide et discuter de la suite. L'endroit était bien plus luxueux que tous ceux où Castiel s'était rendu jusque là. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été à l'aise dans un tel restaurant s'il n'avait pas eu Dean à ses côtés. Son patron était visiblement un habitué des lieux. Il avait été accueilli les bras ouverts et même sans réservation, on leur donna une table dans la seconde. C'était presque comme s'ils en avaient toujours une de prête pour Dean.

Le personnel se montra extrêmement aimable et serviable avec eux. Castiel ne sentit aucun jugement de leur part même s'il était évident qu'il ne portait pas un costume de créateur et qu'il n'avait définitivement pas les moyens de se payer ne serait-ce qu'une salade par lui même dans cet endroit.

Dean leur expliqua alors qu'il amenait dans ce restaurant certains de ses clients récalcitrants. C'était un bon moyen de leur prouver sa réussite et de les charmer pour qu'ils le choisissent lui et pas un autre. Il avait ensuite avoué préférer les endroits moins guindés quand il souhaitait juste sortir avec des amis ou son futur ex mari. Il aimait tout particulièrement la petite pizzeria sans prétention qui se trouvait dans une petite allée non loin du cabinet.

Castiel pouvait facilement l'imaginer à l'aise dans un endroit qui ne serait pas uniquement fréquenté par des gens fortunés. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Mais maintenant qu'il avait appris à le connaître, il savait qu'il disait vrai. Dean aimait les choses simples. Il aurait pu dépenser son argent pour s'acheter des montres de luxe ou des voitures de course. Il aurait pu exhiber son argent comme beaucoup le faisait dans leur milieu. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Au contraire. Il préférait dépenser son argent différemment. Il avait tenté d'en donner une partie à Kevin pour se payer ses études. Il était un donateur régulier pour plusieurs associations caritatives. Il donnait sans compter à ses amis et ses proches quand ils en avaient besoin. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui colle l'étiquette de millionnaire imbu de lui même. S'il avait effectivement des millions en banque, il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Il utilisait cet argent intelligemment. Bien sûr, il en dépensait une partie en costumes hors de prix. Mais c'était avant tout pour donner une bonne image de lui même aux potentiels clients. Ce n'était pas pour parader devant ceux qui étaient moins favorisés que lui.

Dean lui avait expliqué que c'était en grande partie du au fait qu'il avait grandi sans argent. Son père, un mécanicien qui avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, leur avait inculqué certaines valeurs. Ils avaient manqué de tout en grandissant. Et à la mort de leur père, c'était leur oncle Bobby qui avait du prendre le relais de leur éducation. Sans lui et les sacrifices qu'il avait consenti pour les élever, ils n'en seraient probablement pas là. Ils savaient ce que c'était de ne rien avoir. Et maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, ils savaient parfaitement qu'on pouvait tout perdre. Sam et lui étaient humbles. Et généreux.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Dean raccompagna Kevin jusqu'à chez lui puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il proposa ensuite à Castiel de terminer la soirée chez lui pour un dernier verre. Ce que le jeune avocat accepta aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas quitter Dean maintenant. Pas sans avoir l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui.

Ils rejoignirent son appartement puis montèrent sans réellement se parler. Castiel savait parfaitement comment la soirée se terminerait. Il était également conscient qu'il devrait ensuite rentrer chez lui seul. Il l'avait accepté. Et après sa conversation avec Kevin, il se sentait encore plus à l'aise avec cet arrangement. Il se sentait soutenu. Il voulait croire qu'il avait une chance.

Une fois installés dans le salon de Dean, ils discutèrent une minute de l'audience, de Benny et du procureur. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Ils écoutèrent un peu de musique et débattirent des mérites de certains styles. Dean était intéressant. Il en savait énormément sur le sujet et en parlait avec une passion évidente. Castiel aimait l'écouter parler. Il aimait sa voix douce et chaude.

Ils finirent par s'embrasser puis par se déshabiller mutuellement. Castiel prit le temps de préparer Dean du bout de la langue, lui arrachant une multitudes de gémissements et de cris qu'il savoura. Quand il pénétra enfin en lui, il savait qu'il jouirait rapidement. Dean avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Et il était satisfait de voir que c'était réciproque.

Ils jouirent au même moment, Dean la tête basculée en arrière dans un long cri et Castiel les yeux fermés et les dents serrées pour ne pas crier le nom de son patron ou dire quelque chose de stupide. Comme « je suis fou amoureux de toi ».

Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Puis, parce qu'il refusait de franchir cette limite, Castiel se rhabilla et indiqua à Dean qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer.

Il lut de la tristesse dans les yeux de Dean quand il s'éloigna en direction de la porte de l'appartement. Il pouvait sentir combien son patron aurait aimé le voir rester. Castiel en avait envie aussi bien sûr. Mais il refusait de le proposer. Il avait besoin que cela vienne de Dean. Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour son patron, il était déterminé à laisser à ce dernier le temps de savoir si oui ou non, ils les partageaient.

Dean ne le lui demanda pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de le laisser partir mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à lui proposer de rester. Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de franchir la porte puis partit sans se retourner. Il était difficile de savoir l'homme qu'il aimait seul dans un appartement qu'il considérait plus comme une prison à présent mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Le jour où Dean lu demanderait de rester et où Castiel sentirait qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour ne pas être seul, il accepterait sans hésiter. Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive.

Il était toujours sur un petit nuage le lendemain en arrivant au cabinet. Il raconta l'audience de la veille dans les détails à Gabriel. Il rappela ensuite le détective privé pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne disposaient que d'un délai extrêmement court. Ce dernier semblait stagner à nouveau. Heureusement pour Castiel et Dean, Charlie de son côté avait bien avancé. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir localiser Andrea d'ici quelques jours. C'était une excellente nouvelle.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir rester d'aussi bonne humeur toute la journée. Il avait à nouveau rendez vous avec Dean ce soir. L'affaire de Benny se présentait bien. Et il s'était fait un nouvel ami la veille avec Kevin. Il avait réellement la sensation que tout lui souriait.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'arrivée de Rowena à son bureau en milieu d'après midi vint lui gâcher sa joie. Elle avait été chargé par Crowley de lui confier un nouveau dossier. Sa tache était simple. Il devait se rendre au tribunal récupérer le dossier d'un client pour le ramener ensuite à Crowley. C'était clairement le travail d'un assistant juridique et pas d'un avocat mais Castiel ne protesta pas. Il savait exactement ce que son collègue cherchait en lui confiant cette tache. Il voulait le remettre à sa place et lui rappeler qui commandait ici. Castiel ne comptait pas le laisser gagner.

Il prit donc les renseignements nécessaires puis se rendit aussitôt au tribunal. Le greffier à l'accueil le fit patienter de longues minutes avant de lui amener enfin le dossier qu'il était venu chercher. Castiel avait la sensation de ne rien être de plus qu'un coursier dans cette histoire. Et il était convaincu que Crowley n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il continuerait à lui confier des tâches sans aucun intérêt tout en espérant qu'il finirait par craquer et par lui donner une bonne raison d'exiger son renvoi.

Castiel consulta rapidement le dossier avant de quitter le tribunal. Visiblement, leur client était impliqué dans une simple histoire de fraude fiscale. Il avait été condamné à rembourser ses dettes mais Crowley semblait convaincu qu'il pouvait faire annuler la sentence en jouant sur une erreur commise par le procureur. Castiel trouvait cela stupide. Si cet homme était coupable, il devait payer. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais il savait également que les plus riches étaient souvent les plus mauvais payeurs. Et parce qu'ils avaient les moyens de s'offrir les services des meilleurs avocats, ils finissaient le plus souvent par s'en sortir avec une simple tape sur les doigts. Le monde était injuste parfois.

Il finit par quitter le tribunal, le dossier sous le bras. Il avait hâte de rentrer au cabinet, de donner les documents à Crowley et d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler avec lui. Plus encore, il n'avait pas envie de travailler pour lui. Mais il ferait ce que l'avocat lui demanderait dans tous les cas. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner plus de munitions qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Il était en train de descendre les marches quand on lui saisit le bras, le stoppant dans son élan. Il se tourna alors pour voir qui l'avait arrêté. Il s'agissait d'un homme plus âgé que lui. Il était immense, probablement proche des deux mètres et extrêmement maigre. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux enfoncés et ses pommettes saillantes. Il avait des yeux gris et des lèvres fines. Il portait un costume et souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Castiel Novak ? Lança l'homme en relâchant son bras.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour tenter de se souvenir s'il connaissait cet homme. Il n'avait pas un physique ordinaire. Il étai presque sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Ce n'était pas un professeur d'Harvard. Ni un intervenant à l'université. Castiel était convaincu de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Et il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait connaître son nom.

\- Je suis Alastair Black. Je pense que vous devez me connaître de nom.

Castiel l'avait déjà entendu. Il faisait parti d'un autre grand cabinet de la ville. Il faisait partie de ceux qui recrutaient les étudiants fraîchement diplômés d'Harvard. Ses bureaux se situaient non loin de ceux de Dean et Sam. Ils étaient connus et réputés. Beaucoup voulaient travailler pour lui. Castiel, lui, ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Il connaissait leur réputation. Et il avait entendu les rumeurs.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, admit-il finalement.

Alastair sourit alors, visiblement satisfait. Il était tout ce que Castiel détestait chez un avocat. Prétentieux et sûr de lui. Il semblait se soucier avant tout de sa réputation et de sa renommée. Il était connu pour choisir ses dossiers dans ce but uniquement. Son cabinet ne traitait que du droit des affaires. Il faisait ce travail avant tout pour gagner de l'argent. Le reste n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

\- Mon cabinet travaille sur le même dossier que vous. Mon client était l'associé du votre. Ils ont été condamné ensemble pour cette fraude fiscale. Et je pense qu'il serait dans notre intérêt à tous les deux de travailler main dans la main dans cette histoire. Je me ferais un plaisir de partager les informations dont je dispose si vous réussissez à convaincre votre patron d'en faire de même.

\- Ce ne sont pas Dean et Sam qui m'ont envoyé ici.

\- Non, je sais que Crowley s'occupe du dossier.

\- Crowley n'est pas mon patron.

\- Oui mais il a besoin de l'accord de Dean ou Sam pour transmettre ses informations. Et quelque chose me dit que vous serez plus à même de les convaincre de le faire que lui.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'Alastair sous entendait par là. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de travailler avec lui. Il se chargerait de transmettre l'information à Crowley mais il ne s'en mêlerait pas plus. Il n'aimait pas cet homme.

\- J'en parlerais à Crowley mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Alastair hocha la tête mais ne tourna pas les talons. Il ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec Castiel. Ce dernier avait envie de partir mais il ne voulait pas se montrer malpoli. Il n'aimait peut être pas Alastair mais il pourrait être amené à travailler avec lui durant sa carrière. Il était préférable de ne pas le vexer.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis permis de vous aborder. Et je sais que ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque de ne pas vous plaire … que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on a le droit de faire mais … je n'ai pas pu résister.

Castiel recula d'un pas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alastair le mettait mal à l'aise. Il pouvait lire quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le terrifiait.

\- Harvard nous avait transmis votre dossier vous savez. Nous gardons un œil attentif sur tous les futurs diplômés et votre profil était le plus intéressant. Nous voulions vous rencontrer et vous proposer un poste chez nous. Malheureusement, vous aviez déjà choisi votre cabinet. Et je dois vous avouer que c'est un regret immense avec lequel j'ai du mal à vivre. Je suis convaincu que vous auriez pu faire une grande carrière chez nous.

Castiel aurait pu être flatté par l'intérêt d'Alastair. Son cabinet, bien que regardé d'un mauvais œil par certains, n'en était pas moins l'un des plus réputés de la ville. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de les rejoindre et il aurait refusé leur proposition même si Sam ne l'avait pas engagé. Mais se sentir ainsi désiré aurait du le rendre fier. C'était pourtant tout le contraire. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Alastair ait pu vouloir de lui.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre intérêt et vos compliments mais j'ai déjà un travail et je ne cherche pas à changer de cabinet. Je dois d'ailleurs retourner au bureau. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de tenter ma chance. Peut être avez vous réalisé que travailler pour les frères Winchester n'était pas aussi génial que tout le monde le prétend. Peut être n'êtes vous pas heureux là bas ? Et peut être pourrais je vous comprendre de venir travailler pour moi à la place ?

Castiel secoua la tête, furieux qu'Alastair ose lui faire une telle proposition. Il était extrêmement mal vu de démarcher ainsi un employé d'un autre cabinet. C'était une démarche malsaine. Alastair aurait du tenter sa chance avant que Castiel ne soit engagé par un autre. Il aurait reçu une réponse négative bien sûr mais au moins il aurait agi honnêtement.. Le faire ainsi dans le dos de Dean et Sam en disait long sur l'homme et l'avocat qu'il était.

\- Je suis parfaitement heureux là où je suis. Et je compte bien y rester. J'ai la confiance de mes patrons et des responsabilités qui me donnent l'impression d'avoir de l'importance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais maintenant.

Alastair n'avait pas perdu son sourire et Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de désagréable sur Dean et Sam. Il avait presque envie de partir sans lui en laisser le temps. Mais il était curieux de l'entendre. Il choisit donc de rester.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute leur talent et je sais que le cabinet est le plus puissant en ville. Je sais que beaucoup rêvent de travailler pour eux et je suppose que vous vous estimez chanceux d'avoir été choisi. Mais si Dean et Sam ont eu de la chance jusque là, ça pourrait très vite changer. Et quand le vent tournera, vous n'aurez pas envie d'être là pour être emporté en même temps qu'eux.

Castiel ricana alors, à la fois furieux et amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Alastair ne pouvait pas réellement penser que Dean et Sam en étaient arrivés là uniquement parce qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Ils travaillaient comme des fous et avaient tout sacrifié pour leur carrière. Ils étaient brillants.

\- Je ne crois pas que la chance ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec leur réussite. Ce sont juste les meilleurs, assura t-il.

Il ressentait le besoin de les défendre. Un peu comme il l'aurait fait pour un membre de sa famille ou pour Meg.

\- J'ai entendu les rumeurs vous savez. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Dean en particulier s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans la profession. Beaucoup sont prêt à tout pour le faire chuter de son piédestal. Et quand il tombera, nous serons tous là pour nous en réjouir.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et repensa alors à l'enquête qu'il menait avec Sam. Ils étaient convaincus que le traître faisait parti du cabinet. Mais ils n'avaient jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait avoir reçu de l'aide extérieure. Peut être avait il reçu l'ordre de falsifier ce document de quelqu'un comme Alastair. Peut être avait il agi ainsi en échange d'une place dans un autre cabinet.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Peu importe les rumeurs. Le cabinet se porte bien et Dean n'a strictement rien à craindre. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je dois vraiment retourner au travail.

Il descendit une marche de plus mais Alastair le retint aussitôt par le bras. Castiel se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaule mais ne s'éloigna pas.

\- Je pourrais avoir mieux à vous proposer. Vous n'avez même pas pris le temps d'écouter ce que je vous offre si toutefois vous voulez rejoindre mon cabinet.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Il se fichait de ce qu'Alastair pouvait avoir à lui proposer. Son plan de carrière était déjà défini et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en changer. Même si l'offre était alléchante. Il préférait encore rejoindre les avocats commis d'office si toutefois Dean et Sam ne le gardaient pas que de travailler pour un homme comme Alastair.

\- Je pourrais faire de vous un de mes associés, suggéra alors ce dernier.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on proposait aux jeunes diplômés comme lui. Devenir associé d'un grand cabinet était le rêve de tous bien sûr. Mais si certains accédaient à un tel statut plus rapidement que d'autres, ils ne devenaient jamais associés après quelques mois. C'était un travail de longue haleine.

\- Je sais parfaitement quel type de contrat vous avez signé avec les Winchester. Je sais que vous avez une période d'essai de quelques mois. Et je sais que vous ne deviendrez jamais associé chez eux. Alors si toutefois vous avez la moindre ambition, vous feriez bien de considérer mon offre et d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Je veux effectivement devenir associé. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose que je n'obtiendrais qu'après avoir fait mes preuves. Et je compte bien les faire dans le cabinet de Dean et Sam.

Alastair rit alors pendant quelque secondes et Castiel le dévisagea, surpris par sa réaction. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait l'amuser autant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vous feront une telle proposition un jour ? Demanda Alastair quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Castiel hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il était convaincu de pouvoir obtenir un tel statut s'il continuait sur la bonne voie. C'était son objectif premier et il saurait se donner les moyens de l'atteindre.

\- Leur cabinet existe depuis quelques années maintenant et ils ont toujours recruté les meilleurs jeunes avocats d'Harvard. Ils ont des employés brillants. Mais jamais aucun n'a obtenu un tel statut. Jamais aucun n'a vu son nom ajouté au leur sur le mur. Et vous croyez réellement que vous ferez exception ?

Castiel devait effectivement reconnaître qu'il était surprenant qu'aucun autre avocat n'ait réussi à s'associer à Dean et Sam. Il avait travaillé avec certains d'entre eux et ils étaient tous parmi les meilleurs. Les deux frères croulaient sous le travail et il aurait été bénéfique pour eux d'accueillir un troisième associé pour diviser la charge de travail. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait jusque là. Castiel était toutefois persuadé qu'ils avaient une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Il voulait croire que lui serait différent.

\- Ils ne veulent pas d'un autre associé parce qu'ils refusent de donner à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux le moindre pouvoir sur leur cabinet. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je donne leur chance à ceux qui le méritent et je suis sûr que vous faites parti de ceux qui le méritent. Chez moi, vous pourrez envisager un tel poste. Chez eux, vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre qu'un employé. Réfléchissez Castiel. Posez vous les bonnes questions.

Alastair ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de défendre Dean et Sam, de justifier le fait que Crowley ne soit jamais devenu associé ou même expliquer pourquoi il ferait un parfait candidat. A la place, il lui tendit sa carte de visite que Castel prit sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il tourna ensuite les talons et reprit la direction du tribunal dans lequel il s'engouffra sous les yeux de Castiel.

Le jeune avocat finit par sortir de sa torpeur et par reprendre son chemin. Il rangea la carte dans la poche de son pantalon tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'Alastair venait de lui dire. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était étrange que Dean et Sam n'aient jamais pris un autre avocat comme associé. Que ce ne soit pas Crowley était déjà étonnant en soit puisqu'ils assuraient avoir une confiance totale en lui. Mais Castiel pouvait le comprendre puisqu'il le détestait. Mais il y avait des dizaines d'autres avocats brillants au sein de cabinet. Certains avaient plus d'expérience que Dean et Sam. Et ils auraient fait de très bons associés. Le jeune avocat ne voulait pas trop s'inquiéter de ce fait. Mais il savait qu'il resterait dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par être rassuré d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était exactement ce qu'Alastair avait cherché en abordant le sujet. Mais il n'obtiendrait dans tous les cas rien de plus de Castiel. Il ne rejoindrait jamais son cabinet. Il refusait catégoriquement de travailler pour quelqu'un qui employait de telles méthodes. Même si on lui offrait un poste d'associé.

Il rejoignit le bureau, la tête ailleurs et des questions tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il remit immédiatement le dossier demandé à Crowley. Il n'obtint qu'un vague hochement de tête. Castiel lui expliqua alors qu'Alastair voulait travailler avec lui avant de quitter le bureau sans un mot de plus. Il rejoignit le sien puis se remit au travail.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, il rangea rapidement ses affaires, salua Gabriel en lui promettant de déjeuner avec lui le lendemain puis quitta le cabinet. Il avait une nouvelle fois choisi de prendre son vélo pour se rendre chez Dean. Il continuait de penser que c'était plus prudent ainsi. Il fit la route sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. A ce rythme là, il finirait par se tuer.

Quand il fut enfin en bas de l'immeuble, il gara son vélo puis monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Dean. Il ne voulait pas lui parler d'Alastair. Il savait que Dean serait furieux d'apprendre qu'il avait été abordé par un concurrent. Il tenterait peut être de le lui faire payer. Et avec la menace d'une enquête sur le cabinet, il n'était définitivement pas prudent de se mettre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'Alastair à dos. Il ferait part de ses doutes quant à l'implication d'une personne extérieure dans l'histoire à Sam. Il était presque sûr que lui saurait se monter plus raisonnable.

Dean l'accueillit en jean et tee shirt. Castiel commençait doucement à s'habituer à le voir ainsi. S'il aimait le voir dans ses costumes étroits qui le mettaient clairement en valeur, il aimait plus encore le voir ainsi habillé de façon décontractée. Il avait le vrai Dean sous les yeux. Celui qu'il était quand il n'avait pas revêtu son costume d'avocat. C'était plus vrai. Et c'était également domestique et normal. Castiel savourait chacun de ces moments.

Ils s'installèrent à table rapidement. Dean avait à nouveau préparé quelque chose à manger. Il répétait souvent qu'il n'était pas un grand cuisinier mais il se donnait du mal à chaque fois. Et Castiel trouvait chacun de ses plats meilleurs que le précédent. Il n'était toutefois peut être pas totalement objectif sur le sujet.

Ils en étaient au dessert – une tarte aux pommes que Dean avait fait seul et qui visiblement était son dessert préféré – quand Castiel reprit la parole.

\- Dean … est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda t-il.

S'il ne voulait pas parler d'Alastair, il avait toutefois des doutes qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer. S'il n'en parlait pas maintenant, ils continueraient de grandir en lui et ils finiraient par le déstabiliser entièrement. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Et Dean était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

\- Tu veux une autre question que celle que tu viens de me poser ? Répliqua Dean en souriant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que son patron voulait dire par là.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean sembla alors comprendre que sa plaisanterie ne fonctionnait pas sur Castiel. Il se racla la gorge, posa sa fourchette et se redressa sur son tabouret.

\- Laisse tomber … c'est … excuse moi. Parfois il m'arrive de croire que je suis drôle et je me rends ensuite compte que ce que je viens de dire ne fait rire que moi. Je te promets d'être sérieux maintenant. Je t'écoute.

Castiel hocha la tête puis posa sa fourchette à son tour. Il devait reconnaître que la tarte de Dean était absolument délicieuse. Mais il avait besoin d'être concentré sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- J'avais une question concernant le cabinet … concernant ton passé et ta carrière. Je … est-ce que tu accepterais d'y répondre ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas gêné par ce que Castiel lui demandait.

\- Et bien cela dépendra de la nature de ta question. Et puis je croyais que tu savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le cabinet et sur ma carrière. Je pensais que tu avais fait toutes les recherches nécessaires avant de rencontrer Sam … histoire de l'impressionner.

Castiel avait effectivement pris le temps de faire quelques recherches sur les frères Winchester. C'était quelque chose qu'on les encourageait vivement à faire avant un entretien d'embauche. Ils devaient donner l'impression de s'intéresser à l'endroit où il voulait travailler. Ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Castiel. Il était réellement fasciné par les deux frères.

\- Je sais des choses oui mais je ne sais pas tout et … je suis curieux. Tu le sais.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Dean.

Castiel réfléchit alors une seconde à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Il finit par choisir de commencer par le commencement.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment … comment tout a commencé pour Sam et toi. Quand as-tu décidé d'ouvrir ton propre cabinet et … comment les choses en sont arrivées là où elles en sont aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut au tour de Dean de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Castiel savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de son passé. Il évoquait ses études, son mariage et sa carrière sans trop de problèmes. Mais quand on l'interrogeait sur son enfance et sa jeunesse, il avait tendance à se renfermer. Castiel espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il fut rassuré quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais mon père était mécanicien. Et il était vraiment doué dans son domaine. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je l'entendais me dire qu'il en avait assez de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre … qu'il voulait être son propre patron. Ouvrir son propre garage. C'était son rêve. Mais pour l'accomplir, il avait besoin d'argent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas … ce qu'il n'a jamais réellement eu d'ailleurs.

Dean s'interrompit alors et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Castiel lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'aborder le sujet.

\- Quand notre maison a brûlé, j'avais quatre ans. Sam avait six mois et … c'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir de là. Mon père l'a mis dans mes bras et m'a demandé de courir. Il voulait sauver ma mère mais c'était trop tard et … il a tout perdu ce soir là. L'assurance a refusé de nous rembourser parce que le feu était en grande partie dû à la négligence de mes parents. L'installation électrique était ancienne et ils le savaient. Ils auraient du faire les réparations nécessaires mais … on pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mon père n'avait plus d'argent, plus de maison et deux enfants à élever. Il a du abandonner son rêve.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait eu une enfance difficile. Il l'admirait plus encore d'avoir réussi après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. C'était un miracle.

\- Je suis désolé … ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui … ou pour Sam et toi d'ailleurs, souffla t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le plaigne. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Il choisit donc de ne pas insister.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile non. Mais … même si l'assurance nous avait donné cet argent … même si mon père n'avait pas du repartir de zéro … il n'aurait pas été capable de monter son propre garage. Il était incapable de gérer une entreprise. Il était … il n'arrivait déjà pas à s'occuper de Sam et moi. Il n'a jamais réussi à surmonter la mort de ma mère et sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir fait les réparations nécessaires. Il a commencé à boire et … je l'ai vu se battre contre son addiction. Je l'ai vu baisser les bras et la laisser le détruire à petits feux. Je me suis alors promis d'accomplir son rêve … quoi que cela puisse me coûter. Et quand il est mort, c'était devenu plus important encore. J'en avais fait ma mission. Je pensais bien sûr à l'époque le faire dans son domaine. M'engager sur la même route que lui et faire la même carrière. J'ai fini par comprendre ensuite que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Mon oncle Bobby m'a aidé à accepter l'idée que je devais faire ce qui me rendait heureux … que cela ne m'empêchait pas d'accomplir le rêve de mon père.

Castiel était fasciné. Il n'avait pas pensé en apprendre autant sur Dean. Mais il mémorisait chaque information précieusement. Il était content de voir que son patron était suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour se dévoiler ainsi.

\- Je voulais devenir avocat pour défendre les gens comme mon père … les gens qui subissaient une injustice et qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se défendre par eux même. Je me suis lancé tête baissée dans mes études et … quand j'ai enfin eu mon diplôme, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête … monter mon propre cabinet. Mais j'avais un prêt étudiant à rembourser et la scolarité de Sam à financer. Je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire pour me lancer alors … comme tous mes petits camarades, j'ai commencé par trouver un travail dans un autre cabinet. Je détestais l'endroit où j'étais. Je détestais les avocats qui s'y trouvaient et je détestais mon patron. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent et il choisissait ses dossiers en fonction de ce que cela pouvait lui rapporter. Il se fichait totalement de ses clients. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'envisageais mon métier. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire mais j'ai serré les dents et j'ai continué à travailler pour eux jusqu'à avoir suffisamment d'argent pour Sam et pour me lancer seul. J'ai fini par démissionner et par ouvrir mon cabinet.

Castiel trouvait Dean courageux. Il n'avait pas du être facile pour lui de rester avec des gens qu'il détestait autant. Il l'avait fait avant tout pour son frère. Sam lui devait beaucoup. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre.

\- Je pense que ton père aurait été fier de toi … de vous deux, intervint-il.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce que j'aime à penser oui. Je n'étais peut être pas dans le domaine dans lequel il aurait voulu me voir mais j'étais mon propre patron comme il avait tant rêvé de l'être lui un jour. Et quand mon cabinet a été ouvert, faire de mon frère mon associé était logique et naturel. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas encore son diplôme. Je savais qu'il l'obtiendrait. Il a toujours été brillant. Mon père avait déjà choisi le nom de son garage. Il l'aurait appelé « Winchester et Fils ». Il voulait en faire une affaire familiale. Faire de mon cabinet un endroit que je gérerais avec mon frère aurait été ce que mon père aurait voulu. C'était une sorte d'hommage que je lui rendais.

Castiel comprenait parfaitement la logique de son patron. Il avait toutefois besoin de savoir s'il envisageait toujours son cabinet comme une affaire familiale exclusivement. S'il refuserait toujours de prendre un autre associé. De mettre un autre nom que « Winchester » sur le mur à l'entrée.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez jamais pris d'associé extérieur ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas voir le nom d'un étranger sur votre mur ? Demanda t-il.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête, le rassurant un peu. Cela n'expliquait pas tout mais c'était déjà un bon point.

\- Non … j'aurais aimé trouver quelqu'un pour tenir cette place. Je sais qu'on a besoin de partager la charge de travail si on ne veut pas tout sacrifier pour le cabinet. C'est encore plus évident maintenant que cela m'a coûté mon mariage. Mais l'occasion ne s'est simplement jamais présentée.

Castiel en doutait. Crowley rêvait de devenir associé et le jeune avocat était presque sûr que Dean et Sam le savaient. Il connaissait également les qualités de leur autres employés. Ils avaient le choix. Mais ils continuaient de ne prendre personne. Et il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Même pas Crowley ? Demanda t-il.

\- Crowley est … je sais qu'il en rêve. Il ne l'a jamais caché. Il aime sincèrement son travail et il aime ce cabinet. Mais il … sa conception du droit et du métier … elle n'est pas forcément la même que celle de Sam et moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui voit les choses comme nous … de quelqu'un qui considère nos employés comme des membres de leur famille. Crowley n'a jamais été comme ça.

Castiel hocha la tête. Crowley était effectivement totalement différent de Dean et Sam sur ce point. Et Castiel était convaincu que le prendre comme associé serait une mauvaise décision. Mais cela ne collait pas avec ce que Dean avait dit de lui jusque là.

\- Tu m'as dit toi même qu'il était brillant et que tu avais une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Je le pense toujours. Crowley est l'un des meilleurs. Et l'engager … on avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. De quelqu'un qui était capable d'imposer des règles. De quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de se faire détester pour ça. Quelqu'un de plus ferme que Sam et moi. Il a rempli ce rôle à merveille depuis le début. Le cabinet a besoin de structures et ni Sam ni moi ne sommes capables de le faire. Mais justement parce que c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne, j'ai rapidement compris que Crowley ne pourrait jamais devenir associé. J'aurais peut être du lui dire aussitôt. J'avais simplement peur de le perdre en le faisant.

Castiel acquiesça. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Crowley n'avait pas été choisi. Une nouvelle fois néanmoins, cela ne le rassurait pas entièrement.

\- Si ce n'était pas lui, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas le seul que la place intéresse et il n'est pas le seul avocat brillant du cabinet.

\- Sans doute que j'ai un peu peur de donner du pouvoir à quelqu'un et de me rendre ensuite compte que j'ai eu tort. Je ne peux pas perdre cet endroit. Je ne peux pas … c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie et en confier trente pourcent à quelqu'un c'est … c'est une décision difficile à prendre.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Cela sonnait comme un refus définitif. Il avait peur à présent qu'Alastair ait dit vrai.

\- Donc vous ne prendrez jamais personne ? Finit-il par demander pour en avoir le cœur net.

Dean fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il en avait sans doute trop dit. Mais s'il n'avait aucune chance de devenir associé un jour, il avait besoin de le savoir. Il préférait ne pas espérer.

\- Castiel … est-ce que tu es inquiet pour ton avenir ? Parce que je suis presque sûr que toutes tes questions ne sont pas dues à l'intérêt que tu pourrais porter à celui de Crowley.

\- Je me fiche de l'avenir et de la carrière de Crowley. Je ne l'aime pas. Mais tu sais combien ma carrière est importante pour moi. Et tu sais ce que je veux. Tu sais que je ne me contenterais pas d'être un employé toute ma vie.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel ne voulait pas cacher ses ambitions. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si l'idée de ne jamais être associé au sein du cabinet ne lui posait pas le moindre problème.

\- Castiel, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je suis sûr que tu seras un jour notre associé. Mais si quelqu'un devait le devenir dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, alors je suis convaincu que ça pourrait être toi. Tu as toutes les qualités requises et tu comprends notre façon de penser … tu la partages.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me le promettre. Je veux juste savoir si c'est une possibilité envisageable ou non. Je veux savoir ce qui m'attend et jusqu'où ma carrière serait susceptible d'aller.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu te voir pour te proposer de s'associer à lui ou elle ? Si c'est le cas et que tu en as envie, je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir. Je pourrais même comprendre que tu fasses un tel choix et je finirais sans doute par être content pour toi. Mais je veux savoir.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour Castiel de se montrer totalement honnête avec Dean. Mais il avait peur de le braquer en parlant d'Alastair. Il avait peur que son patron voit cela comme une trahison. Il refusait de tout gâcher entre eux pour cet homme.

\- Non, personne ne m'a rien proposé. C'est juste … tu sais quoi c'est idiot de ma part. Laisse tomber.

\- Se soucier de sa carrière et de son avenir n'est jamais idiot Cas. Crois moi je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et je te promets que tu ne resteras pas dans ton minuscule bureau toute ta vie. Tu pourras gravir les échelons jusqu'à atteindre le sommet mais je refuse de t'offrir ce poste juste pour te rassurer. Tu dois t'en donner les moyens. La porte n'est pas fermée mais tu dois gagner le droit de l'ouvrir.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé. Il était convaincu que Dean ne lui disait pas ça uniquement pour le rassurer. Il était sincère. Il lui donnerait cette chance si toutefois Castiel faisait en sorte de la mériter. C'était un challenge qu'il se sentait parfaitement de taille à relever.

\- Je ferais en sorte de réussir. Je sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Tu m'en vois soulagé. J'aurais détesté te perdre maintenant. Parce que le cabinet a besoin de toi et parce que … je … j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Entendre Dean lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui lui faisait du bien. Il n'était pas sûr que son patron ne parlait pas que du point de vue professionnel mais il voulait croire qu'il avait également besoin de lui dans sa vie personnelle. Il voulait voir cela comme le signe que leur relation progressait doucement vers ce qu'il désirait tant. Et il avait sa réponse. Alastair avait tort. Castiel avait fait le bon choix en rejoignant le cabinet des frères Winchester.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Ni aujourd'hui ni dans deux ans ou plus. Je suis parfaitement heureux avec vous. Peu importe les propositions que je pourrais recevoir dans l'avenir … je veux faire ma carrière dans ton cabinet et pas ailleurs.

Dean lui adressa alors un large sourire qui en disait long sur son soulagement. Puis il reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger. Castiel l'imita une seconde plus tard. La soirée n'était pas terminée et le jeune avocat voulait en profiter. Il était content d'avoir parler de tout ça avec Dean. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent et il pouvait tirer un trait sur sa conversation avec Alastair. Mais il ne voulait plus gâcher une seule seconde de son temps avec son patron avec cette histoire. Pas quand il n'en déjà que trop peu à son goût. Il savoura donc sa tarte puis accompagna Dean jusque sur le canapé où ils partagèrent un café en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand son patron l'embrassa finalement, Castiel oublia tout le reste. Il oublia Alastair, Crowley et même Benny. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation de la bouche de Dean sur la sienne. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus important après tout. Du moins pas à ses yeux et à cet instant précis.


	23. Road Trip

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 et Dean et Castiel ont une discussion sérieuse. Oh et le dossier de Benny avance enfin !**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Way down we go de Kaleo**

 **Chapitre 23 : Road Trip**

 _« Avant de te préoccuper de la route, inquiète-toi du compagnon. »_

 _Proverbe Oriental_

Castiel continuait de penser à sa rencontre avec Alastair. Il avait été grandement rassuré par le discours de Dean sur son avenir. Il était convaincu à présent qu'il pourrait un jour évoluer au sein du cabinet. Il pourrait devenir associé s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Il avait toutes les cartes entre les mains et il se sentait à la hauteur de ce challenge.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de Dean. Il savait que son patron ne lui avait pas tenu ses propos juste pour le rassurer. Ou pour le convaincre de rester. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait sans rien lui cacher. Il s'était montré honnête avec lui. Et Castiel avait alors oublié ses doutes et ses peurs.

Il aurait probablement du faire en sorte d'oublier ce qu'Alastair lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses propos étaient mensongers, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, il y pensait sans cesse. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Dean. Il avait choisi de lui cacher le fait qu'il avait été contacté par Alastair. Il avait bien trop peur que son patron s'emporte en l'apprenant. Qu'il se fasse des idées ou qu'il s'en prenne directement à son confrère. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de voir Dean se faire des ennemis. Il en avait déjà suffisamment. Beaucoup voulaient le voir chuter et se confronter à Alastair maintenant risquait d'accélérer sa chute. Ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Mais même en sachant qu'il avait agi ainsi pour le bien de Dean et du cabinet, il se sentait tout de même coupable. Il détestait lui cacher des choses. Il savait que son patron avait confiance en lui. Castiel avait la sensation de trahir cette confiance en agissant de la sorte. Et il avait promis à son patron de toujours lui être loyal. Ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas depuis quelques jours.

Il avait envisagé de lui en parler. Il détestait se sentir coupable. Cela l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Il ressassait sans cesse les mêmes choses. Il était fatigué et las. Il avait fini par penser qu'en parler l'aiderait à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Mais même s'ils ne s'étaient écoulés que quelques jours, il avait peur que Dean lui reproche de lui avoir menti. De ne pas lui en avoir parlé immédiatement. Plus le temps passait et plus son silence le rendait coupable. C'était une sorte de cercle vicieux dans lequel il se sentait prisonnier. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Et parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, il ne faisait rien. Et parce qu'il ne faisait rien, il continuait à s'en vouloir. C'était sans fin.

Il avait besoin de quelque close pour se changer les idées. Son travail était prenant et s'il avait plusieurs dossiers à gérer, ils n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'absorber entièrement. Il était devenu irritable et s'était emporté plusieurs fois sans raison. Il n'aimait pas l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Et il détestait l'idée de faire payer son mal être à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Heureusement pour lui, un miracle finit par se produire quelques jours plus tard. Charlie avait enfin du concret concernant Andrea. Elle avait réussi à dénicher un compte bancaire lui appartenant et qu'elle avait ouvert en choisissant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère plutôt que celui de son père. Elle l'avait ensuite traqué jusqu'à la localiser pour de bon. A la grande surprise de Castiel, elle n'habitait pas très loin de New York. Visiblement et si les informations de Charlie étaient bonnes, elle avait élu domicile dans la banlieue de Portland. Castiel ne l'avait pas imaginé habitant une aussi grande ville. Quand il avait appris qu'elle avait pris la fuite, il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle se cachait quelque part où il serait plus facile de passer inaperçu. Un endroit désert où elle ne croiserait personne. C'était stupide bien sûr et uniquement motivé par tous les films que Meg le forçait parfois à regarder. C'était de toute évidence différent dans la réalité. Et finalement logique. Il était plus facile d'être totalement anonyme dans une foule immense que dans un petit groupe.

Quand Dean fut mis au courant de la nouvelle, il organisa aussitôt un voyage jusqu'à Portland avec Castiel. Il refusait de prendre l'avion pour une aussi petite distance. Ils n'auraient que quatre heures de route pour rejoindre Portland et il se sentait parfaitement capable de les parcourir au volant de sa voiture. Castiel était du même avis que lui. Il aimait l'idée de partir ainsi sur la route avec Dean. De passer de longues heures dans l'intimité de sa voiture. Cela leur offrirait l'opportunité de parler. Et de continuer à apprendre à se connaître.

Il fut ravi d'apprendre que son patron ne comptait pas impliquer son chauffeur dans ce voyage. Il voulait conduire sa propre voiture. Et ne pas utiliser celle que le cabinet finançait le reste du temps. Il en avait parlé quelques fois à Castiel. Il avait hérité sa voiture de son père. Il s'agissait d'une Chevrolet de 1967 qu'il aimait énormément. Une voiture qu'il avait trop peu souvent l'occasion d'utiliser parce qu'elle ne collait pas à l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui avec ses clients. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser l'opportunité de la conduire lui échapper cette fois.

Il se mirent d'accord sur la date de leur départ. Dean avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel sur place. Ils partiraient le matin, passeraient la nuit sur place puis parleraient avec Andrea le lendemain avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Ils auraient pu l'appeler pour tenter de la convaincre de les recevoir mais Dean semblait penser qu'elle risquait de prendre la fuite aussitôt. Castiel estimait qu'il avait raison.

Son enthousiasme concernant ce petit voyage s'atténuait toutefois quelques jours avant leur départ. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait chez Dean. Il avait semblé heureux de leur avancée sur le dossier de Benny mais depuis, il était bizarrement distant. Il n'avait pas invité Castiel chez lui pour fêter la nouvelle. Il ne lui avait même pas réellement parlé. Il ne s'adressait à lui que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire concernant le travail. Il le saluait à peine quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il avait l'intention de le lui demander une fois sur la route. Dean ne pourrait alors pas fuir cette conversation. C'était l'occasion idéale pour tout mettre à plat.

Ils prirent la route vers onze heures. Dean avait opté pour une tenue décontractée et portait des lunettes de soleil qui empêchaient Castiel de lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard. Ils sortirent de New York avec difficultés en raison de la circulation puis s'engagèrent enfin sur l'autoroute.

Castiel avait passé les premières minutes à admirer la voiture de son patron. Elle était dans un état impeccable malgré son âge et son kilométrage. Il était évident que le moteur était puissant. L'intérieur en cuir semblait avoir été lustré récemment. C'était une très belle voiture. Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean en tirait une telle fierté.

Son patron avait inséré une cassette dans l'autoradio et monté le son suffisamment fort pour que toute conversation soit impossible. Castiel était convaincu que c'était volontaire. Il ne dit toutefois rien durant les premières minutes. Puis, quand il fut évident qu Dean comptait rester silencieux durant les quatre prochaines heures, il baissa le son de lui même et se tourna vers lui. Il le vit grimacer mais fut soulagé qu'il ne lui fasse pas de reproches.

\- Je n'ai jamais été à Portland mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était une très belle ville, lança t-il pour engager la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas demander à Dean ce qui clochait de but en blanc. Il préférait amorcer la conversation avec quelque chose de neutre avant de la diriger dan le sens qui l'intéressait. Dean haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Il ne semblait pas prêt à lui faciliter les choses. Castiel soupira.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup voyagé. J'avais trop à faire pour m'accorder des vacances. Et puis il y a bien assez de choses à faire à New York pour ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur la route. Il n'y avait plus réellement de circulation et il aurait parfaitement pu parler sans risquer de perdre sa concentration. Il restait silencieux parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il commençait à s'agacer.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été à Portland toi ? Demanda finalement Castiel sans lâcher Dean des yeux.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non, jamais, répondit-il.

Il avait parlé mais uniquement parce qu'il s'en était senti contraint. Castiel allait devoir procéder différemment. Il opta donc pour une nouvelle méthode.

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Andrea a choisi de s'installer là bas.

\- Moi ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi elle est partie. A vrai dire, son choix de destination ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Dean sèchement.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait dit cela comme un reproche. Comme s'il trouvait le jeune avocat stupide de se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il n'était pas seulement distant. Il était également en colère contre Castiel. Et le jeune avocat ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mériter. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas interroger son patron sur ce point immédiatement.

\- D'après ce que Charlie a trouvé, elle a un travail là bas et elle loue une maison dans la banlieue proche. Elle a une vie plutôt ordinaire. Elle ne fait pas de vagues. Elle vit seule. Et elle semble avoir totalement décroché de la drogue.

\- Elle a clairement la belle vie par rapport à l'enfer que Benny traverse depuis son départ. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est égoïste. On dirait bien qu'elle se fiche totalement de ce qu'il peut vivre.

Castiel s'était effectivement posé la question. Il ne comprenait pas comment Andrea avait pu abandonner l'homme qu'elle aimait à son sort quand elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de le faire. Lui serait resté si Dean avait besoin de lui. Mais ils n'en savaient pas suffisamment sur ce qui était arrivé pour porter un jugement définitif sur la jeune femme.

\- Il y a certainement une explication logique à tout ça. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas partie uniquement parce qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui. Ou parce qu'elle se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, assura t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il semblait bien moins convaincu que Castiel.

\- Une chose est sure, elle n'a pas pu partir sans aide extérieure. Elle n'avait pas d'argent et aucune famille pour l'aider à subvenir à ses besoins.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un lui a donné l'argent nécessaire en échange de son silence ?

\- Exactement. Et la question maintenant est de savoir qui pouvait avoir un intérêt à la faire taire.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités. Il pouvait s'agir du procureur. Il avait son coupable et Andrea aurait pu tout faire capoter en témoignant. L'argent pouvait également venir du vrai meurtrier. Ils ne le sauraient qu'une fois qu'ils auraient parlé avec Andrea.

\- C'était forcément quelqu'un avec d'importantes ressources. Faire disparaître quelqu'un ainsi nécessite non seulement beaucoup d'argent mais également une personne suffisamment douée pour effacer toutes traces sur son passage. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'influent, ajout Dean après quelques secondes.

Castel était soulagé de voir qu'il parlait enfin. Il était toujours froid et distant. Mais au moins, il n'était plus silencieux. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Ça pourrait être le procureur non ? Je veux dire … avec l'aide de la police, c'est quelque chose qui aurait été dans se moyens, suggéra t-il.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui une seconde et si Castiel ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux, il sentit à la grimace sur son visage qu'il trouvait son idée stupide.

\- C'est aussi totalement illégal. Faire disparaître un témoin est grave et répréhensible. Il était peut être prêt à tout pour gagner mais je doute qu'il ait commis un délit pour réussir.

Castiel reçut ce nouveau reproche comme un coup au visage. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de parler. Il prit une grande inspiration puis décida qu'il en avait assez. Dean était peut être en colère contre lui mais il commençait lui aussi à perdre patience. Il était temps de crever l'abcès et de savoir ce que son patron avait contre lui. Il refusait de passer les heures restants à se faire critiquer de la sorte sans réagir.

\- Mon idée n'était peut être pas bonne mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça. Il est évident que tu es en colère contre moi et que quelque chose cloche chez toi. J'aimerais assez savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce traitement.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé par son mensonge.

\- Oh si, il est évident que tu l'es. Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques jours … et uniquement avec moi. Tu m'évites et tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne m'as plus invité chez toi depuis un moment et je … je commence à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou dire pour que tu choisisses de prendre ainsi tes distances.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il serrait le volant dans ses mains avec une telle forces que les jointures de ses doigts étaient entièrement blanches. S''ils n'avaient pas été sur l'autoroute sans nul part où se garer, il était presque sûr que Dean aurait arrêté la voiture et lui aurait demandé de sortir. Il avait bien fait de choisir d'aborder le sujet durant leur voyage. S'il l'avait fait à New York, Dean aurait aussitôt pris la fuite.

\- Tu es parano tu sais, jeta son patron après quelques secondes.

\- Non, je suis réaliste. Et je ne peux rien arranger si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Je peux m'excuser mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Parle moi Dean. Je pense mériter que tu te montres honnête avec moi non ?

Dean ricana une seconde et Castiel eut alors la sensation de prendre une seconde claque en plein visage. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment les choses pouvaient avoir basculé du jour au lendemain. Il était perdu et il se sentait impuissant. Il avait besoin que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Honnête hein ? Tu penses mériter que je le sois avec toi ? Et est-ce que tu penses que je mérite la même chose ou est-ce que ça ne fonctionne que dans un sens ? Répliqua Dean.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. De toute évidence, Dean lui reprochait de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui. Le jeune avocat ne lui avait menti que sur une seule chose et il ne voyait pas comment son patron pouvait le savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, souffla t-il.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il finit par rependre la parole.

\- Crowley est venu me voir il y quelques jours. Il avait quelque chose à me dire sur toi et je … je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris par ce qu'il m'a appris.

Castiel n'avait pas parlé de la proposition d'Alastair avec Crowley. Mais il lui avait toutefois dit que leur confrère était venu le trouver pour lui demander leur collaboration sur leur dossier commun. Il était probable que Crowley l'ait appelé pour en discuter et qu'Alastair lui ait alors tout révélé. Il ne doutait pas qu'avec une telle information, Crowley se soit précipité pour tout raconter à Dean. Il devait alors penser que cela pousserait son patron à se débarrasser de lui.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais reçu une proposition d'un autre cabinet. Qu'on t'avait offert un poste ailleurs et qu'on t'a garanti une position d'associé à plus ou moins court terme.

Castiel regrettait à présent plus encore de ne pas lui en avoir parlé quand il en avait l'occasion. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Dean était autant en colère contre lui. Il attachait énormément d'importance à la loyauté de ses employés. Il leur accordait sa confiance mais leur demandait de toujours se monter honnête avec lui. Castiel lui avait menti. Et s'il l'avait fait pour son bien, il était évident à présent qu'il avait eu tort.

\- J'ai immédiatement repensé à notre conversation chez moi et à toutes tes questions concernant ton avenir. Il était ensuite facile d'en tirer des conclusions. Tu n'étais pas juste curieux comme tu me l'as dit ce soir là. Tu voulais savoir si tu devais considérer cette proposition ou non. Et je peux le comprendre. Je peux comprendre que tu t'interroges quand on te propose un meilleur poste ailleurs. Mais ce que je ne peux pas accepter, c'est que tu me mentes sur tes motivations.

Castiel avait une explication à ce sujet. Elle ne satisferait peut être pas Dean mais il avait menti dans son propre intérêt. Il l'avait fait avant tout pour protéger son patron. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que cela suffirait. Et il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Il avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour tenter de se justifier. Plus le silence durait et plu sil sentait la colère de Dean monter.

\- Apprendre la vérité de Crowley … ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais vivre à ton sujet. Je croyais … j'étais sûr que tu … que tu avais compris combien l'honnêteté compte pour moi. Je pensais que tu savais que c'était la qualité à laquelle j'attache le plus d'importance.

Castiel avait envie de pleurer. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine et le souffle court. Il se sentait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Et il savait que cela n'arrangerait rien. Cela le ferait paraître plus coupable encore. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Mais maintenant que Dean était lancé, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il reprit la parole avant que Castiel ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te l'ai dit ce soir là et je te le redis. Si tu veux partir … quelle qu'en soit la raison d'ailleurs … tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je ne te retiendrais pas. Je tenterais peut être de te convaincre de ne pas le faire mais je ne m'opposerais jamais à ton choix. Je veux que mes employés soient heureux de travailler avec moi. Si l'un d'eux préfère aller voir ailleurs, je le laisserais partir. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est qu'on se montre honnête avec moi quand on reçoit une telle proposition. Tu aurais du m'en parler.

Castiel posa alors la main sur l'avant bras de Dean pour le faire taire. Il sentit les muscles sous ses doigts se contracter aussitôt mais il ne le relâcha pas. Il avait besoin de ce simple contact.

\- Je t'ai effectivement caché la proposition qu'Alastair m'a faite. Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je l'ai réalisé bien avant que tu ne sois au courant. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir caché des choses mais je … je peux te jurer que je ne t'ai pas menti sur le fait que je ne voulais pas partir. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de travailler pour Alastair. Bien sûr, il a dit certaines choses qui m'ont fait avoir quelques doutes. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Je l'ai été. Et ce que tu m'as dit n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Je veux travailler avec toi.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas satisfait par son explication. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il allait avoir besoin d'en dire plus. Il choisit donc de tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait gardé tout cela secret.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti parce que je songeais à partir mais parce que je pensais … je pensais que t'en parler te mettrait en colère. Je pensais que tu irais ensuite voir Alastair pour lui reprocher de m'avoir contacté dans ton dos et je … dans notre situation, se faire des ennemis est bien trop risqué. On ne sait toujours pas qui est le traître et s'il a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'un autre cabinet. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu donnes plus de raison à Alastair de te détester … j'avais peur … j''ai juste cherché à te protéger. Et sans doute ai je eu tort mais je peux te promettre que mes intentions étaient bonnes.

Dean soupira alors longuement et Castiel sentit enfin le muscle sous sa main se détendre sensiblement. Il avait marqué des points. Rien n'était réellement arrangé bien sûr. Dean était toujours en colère contre lui. Mais il semblait prêt à l'écouter. C'était déjà beaucoup.

\- J'ai toujours accordé ma confiance trop facilement selon Sam. Il m'a toujours dit que cela finirait par me jouer des tours. Et sans doute a t-il raison finalement … parce que ces derniers temps, je ne fais que me ramasser des claques en plein visage et j'en ai assez Cas … je suis fatigué. J'ai fait confiance à Matt et il m'a trompé. J'ai donné ma confiance à mes employés et l'un d'eux m'a visiblement trahi sans aucun scrupule … et maintenant toi … je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas me méfier des gens par principe … jusqu'à pouvoir être sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce que Dean ressentait. Il ouvrait ses bras aux gens et ne questionnait pas leur intégrité et leur loyauté. Il pensait que tous sauraient se montrer reconnaissants. Et quand l'un d'entre eux le trahissait ensuite, il le vivait plus mal que qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais il ne devait pas changer pour autant. Il avait connu quelques désillusions mais sa façon d'interagir avec les autres était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. C'était en grande partie ce qui faisait également de lui l'homme que Castiel aimait tant.

\- Peut être suis je trop naïf en fin de compte. Peut être ai je tort de croire que tous les gens que je côtoie sont forcément bons … que j'aurais senti tout de suite si quelqu'un n'a pas de bonnes intentions. Je veux dire … j'ai cru en Matt. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais me tromper et … je sais maintenant que je me suis trompé sur son compte. Je me demande s'il a toujours été ainsi et si je n'ai simplement pas su le voir au début de notre relation. C'est aussi la question que je me pose sur toi à cet instant précis. Je t'ai tout de suite fait confiance parce que je pensais avoir senti cette loyauté indéfectible chez toi. Mais tu m'as menti sur ta rencontre avec Alastair et même si tu étais peut être bien intentionné … je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il y a d'autres choses que tu me caches.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. C'était injuste. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de telles reproches. Il avait toujours été loyal envers lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir. Il l'avait aidé à se défendre. Il l'aidait tous les jours à chercher le traître au sein du cabinet. Il était de son côté. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour perdre cette confiance. Il pouvait accepter la colère de Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il doute ainsi de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule dernière chose qu'il cachait à son patron. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Mais il le gardait pour lui uniquement parce qu'il savait que Dean ne voulait pas l'entendre. Et il n'avait de toute façon aucune obligation de lui en parler. C'était quelque chose de personnel. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur travail et la loyauté de Castiel vis à vis du cabinet.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi Dean et je te l'ai dit, je peux le comprendre. Je l'accepte et je continuerais à m'excuser jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à me pardonner et à oublier mon faux pas. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'accuser ainsi d'avoir trahi ta confiance quand ça n'a jamais été mon intention. J'ai avant tout voulu te protéger et protéger le cabinet justement parce que je veux me montrer loyal envers toi et envers lui. Ça n'a peut être aucun sens pour toi mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de porter de telles accusations envers moi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti … je ne te mentirais jamais. Je crois que j'en suis incapable.

\- Incapable ? Vraiment ? Je t'ai expressément demandé si quelqu'un t'avait contacté pour te proposer un poste ailleurs et tu m'as répondu « non » … tu m'as assuré que personne n'était venu te voir en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Si ce n'est pas un mensonge alors dis moi ce que c'était.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il avait effectivement menti ouvertement à son patron. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas se servir de cet unique mensonge pour le juger et le déclarer indigne de sa confiance. Il s'agissait d'une erreur. Une simple erreur. Il ne niait pas l'avoir commise mais il voulait que son patron sache qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

\- Oui, c'était un mensonge. Mais c'était le premier et le dernier. Je peux te le jurer. Je ne suis pas comme la personne qui t'a trahi au sein du cabinet … je ne suis pas Matt non plus. Je n'ai jamais songé à te trahir. J'aime bien trop … le cabinet et le travail que je fais là bas pour l'envisager. Je sais aussi combien la loyauté et la confiance sont des choses qui comptent pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal et je suis désolé si c'est ce qui est arrivé.

\- C'est ce que Matt m'a dit quand on a discuté après … après que je l'ai surpris avec son ami. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant … qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me faire du mal. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change en fin de compte quand c'est exactement ce que son mensonge a provoqué ? On dit bien que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions après tout. Et c'est vrai. On peut parfois penser qu'on agit ainsi pour le bien des autres mais on finit par les faire souffrir. Je pensais que tu le savais … je pensais que tu avais la même vision des choses que moi. Mais peut être que je me suis trompé sur ce point aussi.

Castiel ne voyait plus vraiment quoi dire pour se justifier. Il choisi finalement de tout raconter à Dean de sa rencontre avec Alastair. Peut être réussirait-il à regagner sa confiance en se montrant enfin totalement honnête avec lui. Peut être Dean comprendrait il alors ce qui l'avait motivé à mentir le soir de leur discussion.

\- Alastair est venu me trouver à la sortie du tribunal. Il a commencé par me dire qu'on travaillait sur le même dossier et qu'il pensait judicieux qu'on échange nos informations pour aider nos clients respectifs. Je lui ai alors simplement dit que j'en parlerais à Crowley mais que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre. J'allais partir quand il m'a dit qu'il avait autre chose à me demander.

Dean l'écoutait sans quitter la route des yeux. Castiel avait vu juste. Son patron avait besoin d'entendre toute l'histoire.

\- Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il avait reçu mon dossier dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme et qu'il avait voulu m'engager … il a visiblement été déçu de voir que Sam l'avait précédé et que je vous avait donné mon accord. Je lui ai alors dit que vous étiez de toute façon mon premier choix et que même s'il avait eu le temps de me rencontrer avant, je vous aurais privilégié. Ce qui est vrai Dean … tu dois me croire.

Son patron hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel enchaîna alors.

\- Je pensais vraiment que cela lui suffirait mais il … il a commencé à me dire que je n'avais aucune chance de devenir associé chez vous … que je resterais un employé parmi les autres jusqu'à la fin de ma carrière. Il m'a promis que lui était prêt à m'offrir ce poste si toutefois je choisissais de les rejoindre. Il … il a commencé à vous critiquer Sam et toi. Il a laissé sous entendre que beaucoup voulaient vous voir chuter. Que vous aviez eu de la chance jusque là mais qu'elle finirait par tourner. J'ai essayé de vous défendre mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il continuait de répéter que vous ne vouliez surtout pas donner de pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre que vous … que vous ne me laisseriez jamais la moindre chance. Je ne l'ai … je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à rejeter son offre mais … je dois reconnaître que ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait douter et m'a amené à me poser des questions sur le fait que vous n'aviez jamais pris un autre associé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé toutes ses questions. Quant à la raison qui m'a poussé à te mentir … les critiques d'Alastair et ses insinuations m'ont fait m'interroger sur … sur sa possible implication dans ce qui nous arrive ces derniers temps. Il semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître et … je savais que tu en tirerais les mêmes conclusions que moi. J'avais peur que tu fonces le trouver pour l'interroger ou lui dire ta façon de penser … et j'avais peur que cela finisse par te coûter cher. J'ai choisi de te mentir pour t'éviter de commettre cette erreur.

Dean ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de donner un coup sur le volant qui fit sursauter Castiel.

\- Le fils de pute ! Jura t-il alors.

Castiel n'en pensait pas moins. Mais il n'aurait peut être pas exprimé les choses ainsi. Et entendre Dean jurer de la sorte révélait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Castiel n'avait pas Dean l'avocat sous les yeux. Il avait Dean l'homme. Celui qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Celui qui ne pesait pas chacun de ses mots pour être sûr de donner une image positive de lui même. Castiel aimait le voir ainsi.

\- Alastair a toujours … il travaillait pour le même cabinet que moi quand j'ai commencé et je crois qu'il m'a détesté à la seconde où il m'a vu pour le première fois. J'étais jeune et ambitieux et j'avais la confiance de mes employeurs. Me voir réussir a été difficile pour lui. Il était brillant mais il n'avait définitivement pas le même taux de réussite que moi. Quand je suis parti pour fonder mon propre cabinet, il pensait que j'échouerais. Il m'a même dit qu'il le souhaitait. Que j'avais besoin d'être remis à ma place. Je l'ai ensuite recroisé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait monté son propre cabinet de son côté et il choisissait soigneusement ses dossiers de sorte à être opposé à moi le plus souvent possible. Il a perdu à chaque fois et cela n'a fait que renforcer la haine qu'il avait pour moi.

Castiel ne savait bien sûr pas tout ça. Mais à présent qu'il avait cette information, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Alastair avait tenté de le débaucher. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ses qualités d'avocat. C'était avant tout pour affaiblir Dean. Pour remporter une victoire sur lui. Il avait échoué à nouveau. Et cela le rendait probablement furieux. Cela le rendait dangereux.

\- Je n'ai jamais trop prêté attention à ces manœuvres parce que je me sentais de taille à leur faire face mais … il est évident qu'il n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Et s'il avait réussi à te convaincre, il aurait remporté une victoire de taille … une qui aurait bien pu me détruire. C'est … peut être as tu eu raison de me le cacher jusque là en fin de compte. Si je l'avais su quand on était encore à New York, je me serais probablement rendu chez lui aussitôt et je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de me montrer raisonnable. Il est préférable que je l'apprenne maintenant qu'il m'est impossible de faire demi tour pour aller lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

Castiel avait finalement eu raison de lui mentir. Dean lui même venait de le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas eu toutes les informations avant de le faire mais il avait – à juste titre – senti que dire la vérité à Dean le pousserait à commettre une bêtise.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir insinué que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Je l'ai dit avant tout parce que j'étais en colère contre toi mais je ne le pensais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé d'ailleurs. Et je n'avais pas le droit de t'accuser d'être un menteur quand il est évident que tu as fait tout ça avant tout pour me protéger de moi même.

\- Inutile de t'excuser. Je sais qu'on peut dire des choses qu'on regrette quand on est en colère. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Dean sourit enfin. Castiel était soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussi à arranger la situation. Se montrer honnête avait finalement du bon. Il ne se sentait plus coupable. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

\- J'ai toutefois besoin que tu me jures que tu ne recommenceras pas. Si toutefois tu apprends quelque chose qui serait susceptible de me mettre en colère et que tu hésites à me confier, va en parler avec Sam. Ne le garde pas pour toi et laisse mon frère te dire ce qu'il faut faire ensuite. Il me connaît mieux que personne. Il prendra la bonne décision.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aurait effectivement du agir ainsi. Il avait confiance en Sam et il savait que le jeune avocat saurait comment le conseiller.

\- Je te le promets, assura t-il alors.

Dean retira une de ses mains du volant et la posa sur la cuisse de Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait ainsi un contact physique depuis plusieurs jours et le jeune avocat laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Dean lui avait énormément manqué ces derniers jours.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous maintenant ? Je … je ne sais pas pour toi mais tu m'as manqué … je … j'aimerais vraiment que tout rentre dans l'ordre et qu'on reprenne les choses là où on les a laissées, lança Castiel.

Dean serra sa cuisse entre ses doigts une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Tout va bien entre nous, répliqua t-il sans la moindre hésitation. On va oublier cet incident et continuer à avancer. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui … oui tu m'as manqué. Ces derniers jours … je me suis senti incroyablement seul et j'avais envie de t'appeler … j'avais envie de t'inviter chez moi pour parler mais j'avais trop peur de ce que tu finirais par me dire. J'ai préféré ne rien faire que de prendre le risque d'apprendre une nouvelle qui m'aurait détruit.

Ils avaient été idiots tous les deux. Castiel aurait du prendre les devants et demander clairement à Dean ce qui clochait. De son côté, son patron aurait du le confronter et lui dire qu'il savait tout. Cela leur aurait évité de perdre tout ce temps et d'être misérables chacun dans leur coin. Mais ils avaient eu, l'un comme l'autre, bien trop peur de ce qu'ils apprendraient pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Maintenant que tout ceci est éclairci et que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous étions deux idiots … on devrait peut être revenir sur la raison de notre petit road trip non ? Parce qu'on va avoir besoin d'être prêt si on veut convaincre Andrea de nous aider, avança Dean en retirant sa main de la cuisse de Castiel.

Ce dernier aurait préféré qu'il la laisse là mais il n'en avait toutefois pas besoin pour sentir que tout allait bien entre Dean et lui. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Et son patron avait raison. Il était grand temps d'en revenir à leur affaire. Benny avait besoin d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- J'ai appelé Benny dès que j'ai su qu'on avait retrouvé Andrea. Il était fou de joie. Pas parce qu'elle est la seule en mesure de l'aider mais avant tout parce qu'il avait enfin la certitude qu'elle allait bien. Je crois qu'il avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle était morte … que quelqu'un l'avait éliminé. Et honnêtement, c'est ce que moi aussi je pensais jusqu'à ce que Charlie retrouve sa trace.

Castiel y avait pensé aussi. Le fait qu'elle soit en vie était une bonne nouvelle. Mais ce n'était qu'un début. Maintenant, ils avaient besoin de la convaincre de les aider.

\- Il m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir seule. Elle n'avait aucune ressource et aucune famille sur qui compter. Mis à part Benny, elle n'avait personne. Il pense qu'on l'a contraint à partir. Il est sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi de l'abandonner si elle avait eu le choix. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que lui. Mais je l'espère. Parce que ça nous offrirait une chance de la convaincre plus facilement. Le temps a passé et peu importe ce que la personne qui l'a convaincu de partir possède contre elle … on saura faire en sorte qu'il ou elle ne s'en serve pas.

Castiel aimait sentir la détermination chez Dean. Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait confiance en leurs chances de succès. Ils allaient toutefois avoir besoin de se mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Ils avaient besoin que leur discours soit cohérent. Qu'ils se présentent unis et avec un discours répété pour être parfait.

\- On va avoir besoin de trouver comment l'aborder. Comment lui présenter les choses. Si elle est partie contrainte et forcée, c'est parce qu'elle a eu peur. Et peu importe que dix années se soient écoulées, elle est sans doute toujours effrayée. On ne peut pas juste lui dire qu'on a besoin d'elle et qu'on l'aidera si elle en a besoin. On doit trouver l'argument qu'elle ne pourra pas ignorer, avança Castiel.

Dean sourit à nouveau.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà une petite idée derrière la tête.

Castiel en avait effectivement une. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Dean serait partant. C'était un sujet qu'il savait délicat pour son patron. Surtout en ce moment. Mas il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Et il était presque sûr que son idée était bonne.

\- La seule chose dont nous sommes sûr c'est qu'Andrea aimait Benny à l'époque … elle l'aimait suffisamment pour prendre le risque de quitter l'homme avec qui elle était pour lui. Elle l'a choisi alors qu'il n'était pas à même de lui offrir la stabilité financière de son précédent petit ami … elle l'a choisi parce qu'elle l'aimait et … je me dis que si elle n'a pas refait sa vie depuis c'est peut être uniquement du au fait qu'elle l'aime toujours.

Dean tourna le visage une seconde vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera de l'aider parce qu'elle l'aime ? Tu crois que cela suffira à passer outre sa peur ?

\- Je crois que quand on aime quelqu'un, on est capable de tout pour lui ou elle. Et je pense qu'Andrea doit se sentir coupable … je pense qu'elle ne veut pas le voir mourir par sa faute. Je suis convaincu qu'elle acceptera si on est capable de lui rappeler que Benny est l'homme qu'elle aime … et qu'il est sur le point de mourir pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel su qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre de suivre son plan.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. On va attaquer les choses sous cet angle. Et puisque c'est ton idée, c'est toi qui mènera la conversation. Je suis sûr que tu sauras la convaincre.

Castiel se sentait honoré de se voir confier cette responsabilité. Il se sentait de surcroît à la hauteur de ce challenge. Il lui suffisait de penser à ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean pour trouver les bons arguments. Il se savait capable de tout pour son patron. Il aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour lui. Et c'était sans nul doute pareil pour toutes les personnes amoureuses. Andrea ne ferait pas exception. Il en était absolument convaincu.

\- Je saurais me montrer persuasif, assura t-il.

\- Tu le seras certainement plus que moi. J'ai un peu de mal à croire en l'amour ces derniers temps, répliqua Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Castiel savait qu'il était sérieux. Il avait vécu une importante déception amoureuse et il n'était définitivement pas prêt à croire en l'amour à nouveau. C'était douloureux à entendre pour lui mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Castiel préférait voir les choses de façon positive. Il allait avoir un double challenge en parlant à Andrea. La convaincre d'aider Benny par amour pour lui et convaincre Dean qu'aimer quelqu'un n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Qu'il pouvait en ressortir quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Son patron avait besoin de comprendre qu'une déception amoureuse ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux à nouveau. Qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir son cœur à nouveau. Que Matt n'était peut être tout simplement pas la bonne personne. Il avait commis l'erreur de faire le mauvais choix. Ce n'était toutefois qu'une erreur de parcours. Il en avait tiré les leçons qui s'imposaient et il en était ressorti plus fort. Castiel allait lui prouver qu'avec la bonne personne, l'amour était une chose extraordinaire. Qu'il pouvait sauver des vies. Il allait relever ces deux challenges. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'en empêcher.


	24. En fuite

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 et nos deux héros retrouvent enfin Andrea. Comment va t-elle réagir ? Acceptera t-elle de témoigner ?**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Vous êtes tous géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Time is running out de Muse**

 **Chapitre 24 : En fuite**

 _« Mourir en combattant sied mieux au soldat qu'être libre dans la fuite. »_

 _Miguel de Cervantès_

Ils avaient roulé durant trois heures sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Dean semblait déterminé à arriver le plus tôt possible afin de profiter de la fin d'après midi et de la soirée pour préparer leur rencontre avec Andrea. L'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient réservé une chambre était à la fois suffisamment luxueux pour que Castiel soit conscient qu'il n'aurait pas pu y dormir si le cabinet ne payait pas la note mais pas trop guindé pour qu'il s'y sente mal. Le réceptionniste les accueillit avec le sourire et se montra particulièrement sympathique avec eux. Il leur expliqua le fonctionnement du restaurant au rez de chaussée, du room service dans leur chambre et leur donna ensuite les horaires pour le petit déjeuner.

Quand Dean eut rempli le document nécessaire et demandé une facture pour le cabinet, le réceptionniste leur donna les clefs de la chambre et les invita à rejoindre le dernier étage.

Castiel ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que son patron avait expressément demandé à ce que leur chambre se trouve à cet étage. Il vivait dans un appartement où il n'avait aucun voisin au dessus de lui. Il semblait apprécier le calme que cela lui offrait. Et il refusait de renoncer à ce luxe même pour une nuit.

De surcroît, comme il l'expliqua à Castiel dans l'ascenseur, la chambre au dernier avait l'avantage de disposer d'une grande terrasse avec une vue sur toute la ville. Ils n'auraient pas réellement le temps d'en profiter puisqu'ils avaient du travail et ne passeraient qu'une nuit à l'hôtel. Mais c'était quelque chose que Dean voulait absolument et Castiel pouvait facilement le comprendre.

Quand Dean poussa la porte de la chambre, le jeune avocat fut déçu malgré lui de constater qu'il y avait deux lits. C'était plus une suite qu'une chambre d'hôtel. La première pièce faisait office de salon avec un grand canapé, une immense télévision et un bar certainement bien garni. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la terrasse. La salle de bains était tout aussi impressionnante et comportait une baignoire, une douche et, à la grande surprise de Castiel, un jacuzzi. Il espérait avoir le temps de l'essayer.

La chambre, enfin, était sans doute plus grande que le salon de son appartement et décorée avec goût. Castiel aurait pu l'apprécier pleinement s'il n'y avait pas vu deux lits séparés par au moins deux mètres. Il se demanda si Dean avait choisi cette configuration parce qu'il était en colère contre Castiel au moment de la réservation. Ou s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partager un lit avec lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour à de multiples reprises mais ils n'avaient encore jamais dormi ensemble. Castiel était presque sûr que son patron ne se sentait pas encore prêt à franchir cette étape. Il l'accepterait bien sûr. Mais il aurait aimé que cela soit différent.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à travailler sur leur discours pour Andrea. Dean confirma à Castiel qu'il voulait le voir prendre les rênes de la conversation. Il semblait convaincu que le jeune avocat serait plus à la hauteur que lui. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et Castiel en fut immensément soulagé. Leur petite dispute était derrière eux et Dean semblait avoir oublié ses doutes.

Ils choisirent de ne pas descendre manger au restaurant et optèrent à la place pour le room service. Un jeune employé leur apporta leur repas une demi heure seulement après qu'ils l'aient commandé. Tout était délicieux. Castiel avait rarement autant apprécié un repas. Être seul avec Dean dans cette chambre d'hôtel, côte à côte sur le large canapé, rendaient les choses plus intimes encore.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Dean lui proposa d'essayer le jacuzzi. Castiel crut alors qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas. Il ravala sa déception et se déshabilla entièrement avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il s'installa confortablement puis étendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans la salle de bains qu'il comprit qu'il avait eu tort. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Dean se déshabiller entièrement à son tour. Il lui sourit en se glissant dans l'eau puis prit place à côté de lui sur le petit banc. Les jets dans leurs dos étaient particulièrement agréables. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Castiel aurait pu rester ainsi des heures entières sans se lasser. Il était presque déçu de devoir repartir le lendemain.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui prit des initiatives en premier. Il commença par embrasser Castiel longuement avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses. Le jeune avocat entoura sa taille de ses bras et se laissa faire sans chercher à prendre le contrôle.

Dean se prépara rapidement avant de saisir le sexe de Castiel et de s'empaler dessus lentement. Il le chevaucha ensuite avec un enthousiasme évident, guidant ses hanches de sorte à marteler sa prostate à chaque coup. Castiel accompagna ses mouvements en soulevant ses hanches à chaque fois que Dean abaissait les siennes. L'eau débordait de chaque côté du jacuzzi mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Pas quand Dean semblait aussi sauvage, prenant de lui le plaisir dont il semblait avoir tant besoin. Ils jouirent presque au même moment, Dean sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque stimulation supplémentaire et Castiel dans un long cri qui sembla résonner longuement autour d'eux.

Ils restèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre durant quelques minutes de plus puis Dean se redressa et quitta le jacuzzi. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces pour affronter Andrea. Castiel le rejoignit donc rapidement dans la chambre, sa serviette autour de la taille.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Dean attendait de lui maintenant. Mais quand son patron s'installa dans un lit et souleva les couvertures pour l'inviter à en faire de même, il ne put retenir le large sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il prit place dans le même lit que son patron et laissa ce dernier lui tourner le dos avant de se coller contre son torse. Castiel passa un bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.

De toute évidence, Dean avait choisi une chambre avec deux lits uniquement pour sauver les apparences et pour que personne n'ait le moindre soupçon au bureau. Castiel avait eu tort de croire que son patron n'était pas prêt à franchir cette étape. Il semblait au contraire heureux de dormir ainsi dans les bras de Castiel.

Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement. Quand il se réveilla, Dean était déjà prêt et habillé. Castiel prit une douche rapide puis ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils discutèrent à nouveau d'Andrea avant de quitter l'hôtel.

La jeune femme travaillait dans le centre ville pour une petite boutique qui vendait majoritairement des bijoux fantaisie et quelques vêtements. Dean trouva une place pour se garer juste devant le magasin. Il coupa le moteur puis tourna la tête pour observer les gens aller et venir devant l'endroit.

Andrea n'apparut finalement qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle sortait de la boutique la tête basse et sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Castiel avait vu des photos d'elle et il la reconnut aussitôt. Il pouvait comprendre que Benny soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle était grande et élancée et avaient de longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient autour de son visage parfait. Elle portait un jean et un chemisier blanc. Castiel la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans un petit café non loin de là. Elle était seul et personne ne l'attendait à l'intérieur. Elle semblait vouloir faire en sorte que personne ne la remarque. Un peu comme si elle avait peur qu'on la reconnaisse. Dean descendit finalement de voiture et Castiel l'imita une seconde plus tard.

\- Inutile de l'aborder pendant qu'elle est à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse entendre ce qu'on va lui dire. On va attendre qu'elle ressorte et on tentera de lui parler à ce moment là.

Castiel hocha la tête et continua d'observer Andrea. Elle déjeunait à une petite table contre la vitrine du café. Elle semblait à présent plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. En se concentrant sur son visage, il ne put que remarquer son air triste. Castiel voulait voir cela comme un signe positif pour eux. Peut être avait-elle eu vent de l'appel de Benny. Et peut être se sentait elle coupable d'avoir refait sa vie sans rien faire pour l'aider.

\- J'espère qu'elle acceptera de nous écouter, souffla Dean.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait peur qu'elle prenne la fuite en les voyant. Ils ne pourraient pas la forcer à les entendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus l'enlever pour la contraindre à venir témoigner. Ils devaient la convaincre de le faire. Et sans avoir la moindre idée de son état d'esprit, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils aient eu tort de croire qu'elle accepterait.

\- On saura la convaincre, assura t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de se montrer optimiste.

Dean hocha la tête à côté de lui. Ils continuèrent d'observer Andrea jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte finalement le café. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration puis s'élança dans sa direction. Il choisit de ne pas marcher trop vite pour ne pas lui faire peur. Être abordé ainsi par deux hommes dans la rue pouvait paraître effrayant pour une jeune femme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'ils étaient là pour l'ennuyer ou lui faire du mal.

Il traversa la rue, Dean sur ses talons puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle releva la tête et posa enfin les yeux sur eux. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt, paralysé par le bleu intense de ses yeux et par la peur évidente qu'il pouvait y lire. C'était presque comme si elle s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive un jour. Presque comme si elle avait vécu dans l'attente que ce moment vienne. Elle les observa une seconde avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de partir dans la direction opposée.

Castiel avait envie de courir derrière elle pour la rattraper au plus vite mais il savait que cela ne ferait que l'effrayer plus encore. Il choisit donc de continuer à marcher sans accélérer son rythme et sans la perdre des yeux. Si elle décidait d'entrer dans un magasin, ils seraient coincés. La suivre à l'intérieur et l'aborder devant témoins risquaient de leur coûter cher. Il suffirait qu'elle crie à l'agression pour que la police débarque et que leur plan tombe aussitôt à l'eau.

Heureusement pour eux, elle continua à marcher jusqu'à tourner dans une petite impasse. Castiel fut surpris par ce choix mais ne réfléchit pas plus et s'engagea à son tour dans la rue. Il avait à peine tourné à l'angle qu'il tombait nez à nez avec Andrea. Elle brandissait une petite bouteille en direction de son visage. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de lire ce qui était écrit dessus pour savoir qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une bombe au poivre ou de gaz lacrymogène. Meg en possédait une également pour se défendre quand elle rentrait tard. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et leva les deux mains dans sa direction en signe d'apaisement. Dean en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Andrea, calmez vous. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je peux vous le garantir, lança t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres pincées. Elle semblait à la fois terrifiée et prête à tout. Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes.

\- J'ai bizarrement du mal à vous croire. Il est toujours difficile de penser qu'un homme qui poursuit une femme dans la rue n'est pas mal intentionné, répliqua t-elle.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Elle leur faisait face et même s'il était évident qu'elle était terrifiée, elle ne cherchait pas à prendre la fuite. Elle avait décidé de les affronter. Elle était forte et courageuse.

\- Nous vous avons effectivement suivi mais c'est uniquement parce que nous souhaitions vous parler. Nous ne vous avons pas poursuivi et … si vous nous laissez quelques minutes, nous vous expliquerons la raison de notre présence. Je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. Si vous souhaitez partir après qu'on se soit présenté alors nous ne vous en empêcherons pas. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques minutes pour vous expliquer.

Andrea réfléchit une seconde puis hocha la tête pour leur donner le feu vert. Elle avait toujours le bombe brandie dans leur direction. Elle avait accepté de leur accorder quelques secondes mais elle ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance. Connaissant ce qu'elle avait vécu dan le passé et les gens qu'elle avait fréquentés dix ans plus tôt, il pouvait facilement la comprendre.

\- Nous sommes les avocats de Benny … Benny Laffite. Vous vous souvenez de lui non ?

Andrea sembla surprise de l'entendre. De toute évidence, elle avait imaginé autre chose. Et cela posait de nombreuses questions. De qui avait-elle aussi peur ? Qui avait-elle pensé qu'ils étaient ? Castiel avait envie de savoir mais poser les questions aussi directement ne ferait que pousser Andrea à fuir. Ils devaient s'en tenir à leur plan.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de Benny, répondit-elle finalement.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait toujours les mains levées dans sa direction. Il espérait donner une image aussi peu effrayante de lui que possible. A côté de lui, Dean semblait avoir choisi de rester silencieux. C'était sans doute préférable.

\- Benny nous a engagé pour le défendre durant son appel. Vous devez savoir qu'il a été condamné à mort pour meurtre et je suis convaincu que vous savez également qu'il est innocent. Nous avons besoin de vous pour le prouver au jury et au juge. Besoin de vous pour le faire sortir de prison.

Andrea baissa finalement le bras mais fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne semblait toujours pas rassurée. Mais elle ne semblait plus sur le point de les attaquer. C'était déjà un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Benny nous a dit que vous étiez avec lui ce soir là et il nous a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas quitté. Que vous seriez en mesure de témoigner en sa faveur. De lui fournir l'alibi dont il a tant besoin pour échapper à la peine de mort et retrouver enfin sa liberté. Il nous a aussi expliqué que vous aviez disparu le soir du meurtre et probablement juste avant l'arrivée de la police. Ça n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver. Et nous ne l'aurions probablement pas fait si nous n'avions pas eu autant besoin de vous. Andrea … vous êtes notre seule chance.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Castiel pouvait sentir sa réticence. Mais il n'était pas prêt à baisser les bras pour autant. Il était convaincu de pouvoir la convaincre. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien à vous dire. Et je ne témoignerais pas, déclara finalement Andrea en relevant la tête.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était attendu à ce que les choses ne soient pas simples. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'Andrea leur répondrait ainsi par la négative. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et fut soulagé quand son patron prit la parole à sa place.

\- De qui avez vous aussi peur Andrea ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que poser la question directement était une bonne idée. Mais il avait confiance en son patron. Il le laissa donc continuer sur sa lancée. En face d'eux, la jeune femme les regardait, les sourcils froncées.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si vous avez peur … vous semblez même totalement terrifiée. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que deux hommes que vous ne connaissez pas ont tenté de vous aborder dans la rue. Il était évident que vous étiez déjà terrifié en sortant de votre lieu de travail et en entrant dans le café. Quand vous nous avez vus … c'était presque comme si vous vous attendiez à ce que cela arrive un jour. Comme si vous vous étiez toujours senti menacé. Ce que je me demande maintenant c'est par qui et pourquoi.

Andrea recula d'un nouveau pas. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'impasse et plus elle prenait le risque de se sentir prise au piège. Castiel avait peur qu'elle finisse par hurler en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre la fuite sans avoir à les affronter.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, lança t-elle en serrant la bombe dans sa main.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à nous répondre … c'est vrai. Nous ne sommes pas la police ou le procureur. Mais nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir vous aider et à pouvoir aider Benny.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide … je n'ai pas … je ne me sens pas menacée.

Dean fit un pas dans sa direction sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Andrea, vous êtes si terrifié que vous ne m'avez même pas reconnu. Je sais qu'on ne se connaissait pas très bien à l'époque. On n'a jamais réellement évolué dans les mêmes cercles et on ne s'est même jamais parlé. Mais on était dans le même lycée et nous avions Benny en commun.

Castiel réalisait alors qu'il n'avait à aucun moment pris cet élément en considération. Et il était pourtant nécessaire. Dean et Andrea avait été au même lycée. Ils avaient forcément du se croiser à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'étaient pas amis à l'époque mais ils se connaissaient. Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir reconnu son patron.

Elle l'observa durant de longues secondes avant d'écarquiller brutalement les yeux.

\- Dean ? Dean Winchester ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Le seul et unique, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu, Andrea semblait un peu plus détendue. Elle paraissait avoir compris qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace pour elle. Elle n'était peut être pas encore prête à leur parler mais elle n'avait plus aussi peur. Ce qui était définitivement un bon point pour eux.

\- Tu étais le meilleur ami de Benny à l'époque, souffla Andrea en rangeant sa bombe au poivre dans sa poche.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel laissa enfin retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il ne s'approcha toutefois pas de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait peut être plus peur de Dean parce qu'elle l'avait connu à une époque. Mais elle ne savait rien de Castiel. Il était préférable qu'il reste en retrait jusqu'à ce que son patron l'ait convaincue de les écouter.

\- Je l'étais oui et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider quand j'ai appris qu'il avait été condamné. Comme beaucoup, je le croyais coupable. Je sais à présent que j'ai eu tort. Et je suis déterminé à faire en sorte de réparer mon erreur. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le faire seul. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider. Benny a besoin de vous et je crois … non je sais que vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Andrea.

Dean haussa les épaules. Castiel l'observait, fasciné par sa façon de parler avec la jeune femme.

\- Tu as passé les dix dernières années à tenter de te reconstruire. Et peut être que d'une certaine manière tu as réussi. Tu ne touches plus à la drogue, tu as une maison et un travail … mais il est évident que tu continues à regarder par dessus ton épaule à chaque minute … que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité … que tu sais qu'ils reviendront un jour pour toi. Et je crois qu'il est temps que cela s'arrête. Il est temps que tu retrouves ta vie … pas cette mascarade que tu supportes depuis dix ans. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir t'aider. Mais pour ça, tu dois nous faire confiance … tu dois accepter de nous écouter … et tu dois accepter de nous aider avec Benny.

Dean avait choisi de commencer à la tutoyer comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Castiel savait qu'il l'avait fait pour renforcer le fait qu'ils se connaissaient. Pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

Andrea ne répondit pas toutefois immédiatement. Elle semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Castiel trouvait le discours de Dean parfait. Il n'était ni trop direct ni trop flou. Il en avait dit suffisamment. Maintenant, ils devaient prier pour avoir vu juste. Pour avoir correctement lu les signes qu'Andrea émettait sans le vouloir.

La jeune femme finit par consulter sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

\- Ma pause déjeuner se termine dans une demi heure. Je ne peux pas être en retard au travail. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais accepter de vous aider mais je suis prête à vous accorder un peu de temps pour m'expliquer ce dont il retourne. Une demi heure … pas plus.

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Je te promets qu'on te laissera partir une fois ce temps écoulé. Et si tu refuses de nous aider même après nous avoir écouté, nous l'accepterons.

Andrea les rejoignit alors puis les guida à l'extérieur de l'impasse et dans la rue à nouveau. Castiel ne savait pas si une demi heure serait suffisante. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène et il comptait bien réussir.

Andrea leur fit signe de la suivre dans le café où elle avait déjeuné un peu plus tôt. Elle se sentait sans doute plus à l'aise dans un endroit public. Ils commandèrent trois cafés puis prirent place à une table dans un coin de la salle pour discuter.

Castiel avait répété son discours avec Dean mais il se sentait nerveux maintenant qu'il était face à Andrea. Il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant chez elle. Une force évidente et un courage qu'il admirait. Elle ressemblait à Meg sous certains aspects. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Comme Dean vous l'a déjà dit, Benny a fait appel à nous pour le défendre dans son nouveau procès. Si nous avions quelques doutes au début, nous sommes à présent persuadés qu'il est innocent et qu'il a été jugé sans avoir réellement une chance de se défendre. Il faisait le coupable idéal et sans aucune preuve de son innocence, il n'a rien pu faire.

Andrea hocha la tête en serrant sa tasse de café dans les mains. Elle savait déjà tout ça probablement. Mais Castiel avait besoin de planter le décor pour qu'elle comprenne l'urgence de la situation. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était leur seule chance.

\- La date de son exécution n'a pas encore été fixée mais nous savons qu'elle le sera probablement après ce nouveau procès. Si nous ne parvenons pas à prouver son innocence, il mourra. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible à fournir au jury. Rien de plus qu'une liste de suspects potentiels qui ne nous servira à rien sans votre témoignage. Sans que soyez là pour confirmer son alibi.

Castiel s'interrompit alors pour laisser à Andrea le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Elle se contentait d'écouter Castiel tout en jetant quelques regards à Dean par moment.

\- Quand nous sommes allés voir Benny, il nous a aussitôt parlé de vous. Il nous a dit qu'il était avec vous ce soir là et que vous étiez la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Mais il … il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on vous traque pour vous demander de venir témoigner. Il semblait plus inquiet pour votre sécurité pour que pour sa possible exécution. Benny vous aime Andrea. Et quelque chose me dit que vous l'aimez aussi.

La jeune femme soupira alors avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Castiel avait vu juste. Même si dix années s'étaient écoulées, Andrea n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments pour Benny. Elle continuait à l'aimer. Et c'était là leur chance de la convaincre.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Benny. Quand je l'ai rencontré au lycée, il était … gentil, doux et tendre. Il était mon premier petit ami et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui assez rapidement. Puis il a commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et à prendre de la drogue pour améliorer ses résultats sportifs. J'ai pris mes distances parce que je ne le reconnaissais plus. Mais je continuais à l'aimer. Je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier. Pas même quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Sorento.

Castiel devinait combien il avait été difficile pour elle de s'éloigner de Benny à cette époque. Et sans doute les choses auraient elles été différentes si elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Si elle n'avait pas commencé à fréquenter un dealer. C'était en partie sa faute si les choses s'étaient terminées ainsi. Mais Benny était aussi responsable. Et il ne servait à rien de l'accabler de reproches quand il était évident qu'elle s'en voulait déjà beaucoup.

\- Quand Benny a commencé à travailler pour lui … c'est devenu plus difficile encore de surmonter mes sentiments pour lui. Je le voyais tous les jours. Sorento … il était totalement différent. Il était froid et possessif. Il me voyait comme une chose qu'il pouvait exhiber devant ses copains pour prouver sa masculinité. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps et je suis revenue vers Benny. C'était comme au premier jour. Je l'aimais toujours autant. Et je voulais faire ma vie avec lui. Benny m'a alors proposé de partir avec lui. De tout quitter et de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui loin de tout ça. J'en avais envie. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme nous l'avions imaginé.

Castiel but une gorgée de son café pour s'empêcher de prendre la parole. Andrea n'avait pas terminé son petit monologue et il refusait de l'interrompre.

\- Et j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider … j'aimerais vous suivre et témoigner pour lui. Mais je … j'ai une nouvelle vie ici. Personne ne sait rien de mon passé et j'ai peur de tout perdre. J'ai peur de replonger.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez peur … mais Benny … essayez d'imaginer ce qu'il traverse en ce moment … ce qu'il a traversé durant ces dix dernières années. Lui a déjà tout perdu. Et même s'il sort de prison libre, il ne pourra jamais oublier tout ce qu'il a traversé. Je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi mais ce qu'il a vécu est en partie votre faute. Il est responsable bien sûr. Il a commis des erreurs et il a choisi les mauvaises personnes pour s'entourer. Mais c'est votre départ qui l'a condamné.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir, jeta Andrea aussitôt.

C'était justement sur ce point que Castiel souhaitait en savoir plus à présent. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver pour pousser la jeune femme à partir alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ce qui avait pu la forcer à rester loin de Benny alors qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était sa seule chance.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Demanda t-il.

Andrea jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, comme si elle avait peur qu'on les écoute. Castiel en fit de même mais personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Les autres clients du café étaient occupés à autre chose.

\- Je suis sortie dans la nuit quand Benny dormait. Je suis allé au l'épicerie au coin de notre rue. Je ne suis pas partie plus de dix minutes. Mais sur le chemin du retour, j'ai reçu un coup de fil. On m'a expliqué que Sorento et un de ses hommes étaient morts. Que Benny et moi ne risquions plus rien. J'étais si heureuse que je n'ai pas immédiatement compris que ce n'était pas gratuit. L'homme au téléphone m'a alors expliqué que sa seule condition était que je parte loin de Benny et sans me retourner. Il allait m'aider. Me donner de l'argent et me trouver un logement. Il m'a assuré qu'il protégerait également Benny. Il a été clair sur ce point. Il ne lui arriverait rien si je partais. Il me l'a juré. Et je … je l'ai cru. Je voulais le croire. Je suis juste rentrée pour récupérer mes affaires et j'ai fui l'appartement sans parler à Benny. Je pensais le protéger en le faisant. J'ai sans doute été naïve et stupide mais je l'ai fait pour lui.

Castiel nota mentalement ces nouvelles informations. La personne qui avait contacté Andrea avait visiblement été mise au courant de la mort de Sorento avant la police. Il pouvait s'agir du coupable ou de quelqu'un qui cherchait à l'aider. Ils allaient devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question. Charlie pourrait peut être retracer l'appel pour eux.

\- Je n'ai appris la condamnation de Benny que bien plus tard. Je cherchais à faire profil bas et je … je ne voulais pas lire les informations. Je crois que d'une certaine manière je savais déjà que cet homme m'avait menti. Je pensais qu'il était trop tard de toute façon. Je me sentais prise au piège. Je pensais que Benny me détestait.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre la parole. Andrea avait besoin de comprendre que Benny ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il continuait de l'aimer malgré tout.

\- Il ne vous déteste pas. Bien au contraire. Il vous aime toujours de tout son cœur. C'est évident dans la façon qu'il a de parler de vous. Il … je pense que vous aimer est ce qui l'a aidé à tenir durant ces dix années. Il s'est raccroché au fait que vous aviez peut être une nouvelle vie quelque part. Que vous étiez heureuse. Il voulait croire que sa condamnation vous avait sauvé la vie. Il était prêt à mourir pour vous.

Castiel vit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Andrea. Il détestait l'idée de lui faire du mal. Mais il avait besoin d'enfoncer un peu plus encore le clou pour la convaincre. Il était proche du but et même s'il n'aimait pas ça, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Je crois qu'il existe toujours une chance pour que vous soyez heureux ensemble. Je sais qu'il en a envie. Si nous réussissons à le faire sortir, il aura besoin de vous. Vous pourriez enfin obtenir ce dont vous rêviez il y a dix ans. Vous pourriez vous reconstruire côte à côte et oublier le passé.

Andrea essuya les larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main. Castiel lui sourit alors.

\- Il est inquiet pour vous comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il … il sait que vous n'êtes pas partie de votre plein gré. Il sait que vous avez été contrainte à le quitter. Et s'il voulait croire que vous alliez bien, il n'en était pas moins fou d'inquiétude pour vous. Il a passé les dix dernières années à prier pour que vous alliez bien. A penser à vous jour et nuit pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il sait qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre dans sa vie. Il sait qu'il n'aimerais jamais une autre femme. Peu importe qu'il soit libre bientôt, il ne pourrait jamais vous oublier. Vous êtes son premier et seul amour. Vous êtes son grand amour.

Il était facile pour lui de tenir de tels propos. Quelques mois plus tôt, il en aurait été incapable. Avant de rencontrer Dean, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour. Il avait vu des films, lu des livres et écouter des chansons qui traitaient du sujet. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi tout le monde en faisait une telle affaire. Maintenant qu'il était était amoureux à son tour, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Il comprenait comment cela pouvait devenir la seule chose importante aux yeux d'une personne. Et il savait que l'amour qu'avait Andrea pour Benny était la seule chose qui pourrait l'amener à passer outre sa peur.

\- Vous êtes la femme de sa vie Andrea. Et je pense qu'il est l'homme de votre vie également. Vous avez renoncé à tout ça pour le sauver. Parce que vous pensiez que c'était votre seule chance de l'aider. Mais on vous a menti et maintenant que vous l'avez compris, il est temps pour vous de faire machine arrière.

Andrea sembla hésiter une seconde. Mais il était évident que les mots de Castiel l'avaient touché. Il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle avait probablement rêvé d'entendre jusque là. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était sur le point de céder.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai envie de vous aider. J'ai juste … j'ai peur de ce que cet homme serait capable de me faire si toutefois j'accepte. J'ai également peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Benny. Je … je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je vous donne toutes les informations.

\- Quelle que soit la menace que cet homme représente pour toi ou Benny, nous saurons faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien tenter. Nous avons les moyens de vous protéger tous les deux. On pourrait même vous faire disparaître. Je peux te jurer que vous serez en sécurité avec nous, intervint Dean d'une voix sûre.

Andrea reporta son attention sur lui. Elle semblait plus à l'aise avec le patron de Castiel. Elle le connaissait et elle avait confiance en lui. Castiel n'était pas jaloux. C'était un travail d'équipe. Il se fichait qui de lui ou Dean réussirait à convaincre Andrea. L'essentiel était qu'elle accepte de témoigner.

\- J'ai tenté d'agir au début. Quand j'ai appris que Benny était en prison et qu'il avait été condamné à mort, j'ai voulu revenir. Je savais que je pouvais le faire sortir de là. Et ma fuite n'avait plus aucun sens si cela ne lui avait pas permis de s'en sortir lui aussi. J'ai pris contact avec la police. Je leur ai dit que j'avais des informations à leur donner concernant l'affaire. Ils m'ont demandé de venir dans leurs bureaux pour parler. J'avais tout juste réserver mon billet d'avion quand j'ai reçu un nouveau coup fil.

Il était évident que l'homme qui l'avait contacté au début l'avait surveillé tout ce temps. Il avait peut être même quelqu'un au sein de la police qui lui donnait des informations. Cela compliquait les choses. Mais Castiel refusait de baisser les bras.

\- C'était le même homme que le soir du meurtre. Il m'a dit qu'il savait ce que j'avais en tête. Il m'a déconseillé d'aller voir la police. Je lui ai alors rappelé ce qu'il m'avait promis et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser Benny mourir quand j'étais en mesure de l'innocenter. Je lui ai dit que je refusais de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Il m'a alors ri au nez et …

Andrea s'interrompit pour essuyer à nouveau les larmes sur son visage avant de reprendre.

\- Il m'a expliqué que si je tentais quoi que ce soit, Benny serait tué. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des amis en prison qui se chargeraient de faire de sa vie un enfer avant de le tuer. Je … j'étais déjà en partie responsable de sa condamnation … je ne voulais pas en plus être responsable de sa torture. J'ai renoncé. Je me suis détesté pour ça mais je l'ai fait. Je sais que j'ai eu tort. J'aurais du trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider. Peut être tenter de parler avec la police ici et les avertir de la menace qui pesait sur Benny mais j'avais peur que personne n'accepte de m'écouter … j'avais peur que personne ne veuille aider un prisonnier condamné pour meurtre. Et j'avais également peur que cet homme finisse par l'apprendre et mette ses menaces à exécution. J'ai été lâche. Je le sais maintenant.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne la trouvait pas lâche. Il savait qu'elle était bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Mais elle était seule face à une menace qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Elle n'avait personne sur qui compter. Personne pour l'aider. Il n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux à sa place. Il ne la blâmait pas d'avoir laissé tomber.

\- Et je crois que j'aurais continué à me cacher et à fuir la réalité si vous n'étiez pas venu tous les deux. Je … je ne suis pas vraiment fière de la façon dont je me suis comporté avez vous au début. Je suis désolée de mettre montrée aussi méfiante mais avec tout ce que … tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque là, je … j'ai bêtement cru que vous travailliez avec cet homme.

Castel pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait sans nul doute réagi de la même façon à sa place.

\- Mais vous écouter … vous entendre me parler de Benny … cela me pousse à me dire qu'il est temps pour moi d'agir. Temps pour moi de ne plus avoir peur. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie à m'en vouloir … je ne veux pas apprendre demain dans les journaux que l'homme que j'aime est mort et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. Je vais témoigner.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait senti que ses mots et ceux de Dean avaient touché la jeune femme mais un petit doute avait continué à survivre dans un coin de son esprit. Entendre Andrea leur donner son accorder aussi clairement était une nouvelle formidable. La preuve qu'ils avaient vu juste. Qu'ils avaient fait leur travail correctement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et vit la même joie sur son visage. Ils avaient gagné.

\- J'ai toutefois besoin que vous promettiez que vous ferez en sorte de protéger Benny. Il ne doit rien lui arriver … que ce soit en prison ou une fois qu'il sera sorti. Et je veux également que vous m'aidiez moi. Je veux que vous teniez votre promesse et que vous me protégiez jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une demande irrationnelle. Ni exagérée. Et c'était exactement ce que Dean et Castiel comptaient faire avant même de la voir. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour aider Benny. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait parlé avec elle, Castiel était également déterminé à aider Andrea.

\- Quand il sera libre, Benny aura besoin de pouvoir se reconstruire. On en aura besoin tous les deux. Vous avez parlé de nous aider à disparaître … de nous construire une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle vie. C'est exactement ce que je veux. Et je sais que c'est aussi ce que Benny voudra. Êtes vous sûr d'être capable de nous le donner ? Tout ce que vous avez dit n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air ?

Castiel savait qu'Andrea s'adressait principalement à Dean cette fois. Elle devait savoir que Castiel n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que son patron. Même s'il voulait l'aider, il n'avait pas les fonds et les connexions pour leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. Dean, en revanche, en était parfaitement capable.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu as ma parole et si tu te souviens un peu de moi, tu sais que je fais toujours en sorte de tenir mes promesses. J'ai une amie qui sera parfaitement capable de vous donner une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle vie. Je sais qu'elle l'a déjà fait par le passé. Vous choisirez l'endroit où vous souhaitez vivre et elle fera en sorte que cela soit possible. Vous n'aurez pas non plus à vous inquiéter pour l'argent. Je vous en donnerais suffisamment pour que vous soyez tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Castiel savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Dean était riche à millions et même après son divorce, il pouvait encore largement dépensé des sommes astronomiques pour aider Benny et Andrea. Ils leur offrirait la vie à laquelle ils pouvaient aspirer. Il ne se faisait aucun souci sur ce point. Andrea semblait également le croire puisqu'elle finit par lui sourire.

\- Merci Dean, souffla t-elle finalement.

\- Non Andrea … merci à toi. Tu vas sauver la vie de mon ami. Et je sais que cela te demande beaucoup de courage et beaucoup de force. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de renoncer à la vie que tu as commencé à bâtir ici. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Andrea haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais Castiel n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Elle venait de prendre une décision difficile et il était incroyablement admiratif.

\- Commençons par sauver la vie de Benny. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard, conclut-elle alors.

Dean et Castiel hochèrent la tête. La jeune femme était déterminée et si les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, il était évident qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis maintenant. Elle ne leur ferait pas faux bond. Elle avait pris sa décision et elle s'y tiendrait. Ils étaient temps maintenant de commencer à monter un plan pour parvenir à leurs fins. Dean et Castiel en avaient vaguement parlé avec cette rencontre. Mais ils avaient préféré se concentrer sur leur argumentaire que sur ce qui suivrait. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter. Ils devaient trouver comment protéger Benny quand il était en prison et eux à l'extérieur. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de ramener Andrea à New York puis en Louisiane sans que l'homme qui l'en avait fait partir ne s'en rende compte. Il y avait beaucoup de détails à prendre en considération. Mais Castiel était confiant. Il savait Dean capable de tout maintenant qu'il était sûr de pouvoir sauver la vie de son ami. Le plus dure était fait. Ils avaient convaincu la jeune femme de témoigner. Il avait enfin la certitude que le juge libérerait Benny après l'avoir entendu. Ils avaient déjà gagné. Il ne restait que les détails techniques à mettre au point. Mais cela ne semblait pas insurmontable. Bien au contraire. Castiel était totalement sûr de lui. Sûr d'eux. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient accepté le dossier de Benny, il n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était un sentiment particulièrement agréable.


	25. Nouvelle trahison

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 25. Désolée pour le retard mais je suis en formation professionnelle et j'ai mal de choses à réviser et apprendre. Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de poster hier ni de relire le chapitre qui suit. Il risque d'y avoir des fautes. Désolée.**

 **J'essaierais de publier le prochain chapitre jeudi en temps et en heure.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité … et votre compréhension.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Dusk till dawn de ZAYN feat Sia**

 **Chapitre 25 : Nouvelle trahison**

 _« La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur. »_

 _Francis Blanche_

Grâce aux relations de Dean et à l'argent du cabinet, ils avaient réussi à affréter un avion pour New York depuis Portland pour ramener Andrea le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait prétexté avoir besoin de quelques jours de repos auprès de sa patronne. Elle avait ensuite pris quelques affaires avec elle, le strict minimum puis appeler sa mère pour l'infirmer qu'elle venait la voir.

Dean avait insisté qu'elle passe ce coup de fil pour justifier son départ si toutefois elle était surveillée. Bien sûr, le plan était tout autre. Charlie travaillait déjà à trouver un endroit où conduire Andrea pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle s'était également chargé de trouver quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Dean avait heureusement des relations dans beaucoup de domaine et il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à dénicher quelqu'un qui assurerait la sécurité de la jeune femme et en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance.

Une fois leur avion privé posé à New York, Andrea fut aussitôt conduite là où elle resterait jusqu'au procès. Il ne restait que quelques jours à attendre mais il était préférable qu'elle les passe loin du cabinet pour éviter d'être retrouvée.

Dean se chargea ensuite de contacter un policier qui avait une dette envers Sam sur un autre dossier pour lui demander de trouver un moyen de protéger Benny en prison. Il restait vulnérable même enfermé dans le couloir de la mort. Un autre détenu ou un gardien pouvaient l'atteindre facilement. La menace sur lui restait entière. Et Dean refusait qu'il lui arrivé quoi que ce soit.

Une fois Benny mis en sécurité à l'isolement et un garde de confiance chargé de veiller sur lui jusqu'au procès, Dean demanda à Charlie de commencer à travailler sur leurs nouvelles identités. Il s'avançait peut être un peu. Ils n'étaient pas encore totalement sûr qu'ils réussiraient à faire innocenter Benny. Ma is il avait besoin de rester actif. Besoin de croire qu'ils allaient gagner.

Il raccompagna ensuite Castiel cher lui, l'embrassa rapidement sur le siège de sa voiture avant de le quitter pour la nuit.

Durant les jours suivants, Dean s'occupa de préparer Andrea à témoigner devant le juge pendant que Castiel travaillait à construire leur argumentaire concernant les autres potentiels coupables. Ils allaient attaquer le procureur sur les deux fronts. Ils ne devaient surtout négliger aucune piste.

Charlie avait déjà bien avancé sur l'avenir de Benny et Andrea et fut alors chargée de découvrir qui avait payée la jeune femme pour qu'elle prenne la fuite. S'ils découvraient l'identité de l'homme qui continuait à la menacer, ils auraient une arme de plus pour affronter le procureure.

Dean s'absenta durant deux jours complets pour travailler Andrea. Il manqua cruellement à Castiel durant mais le jeune avocat se força à se concentrer sur son travail pour ne pas y penser constamment.

Quand son patron revint, ils convinrent de se voir le soir même chez lui pour parler du dossier sans prendre le risque qu'on puisse les écouter.

Comme à chaque fois, Dean avait préparé le repas et comme toujours, ils mangèrent au bar de la cuisine en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces deux derniers jours. Dean avait l'air confiant quant à la capacité d'Andrea de convaincre le jury. Il lui suffisait de se montrer honnête et de tout leur dire pour semer le doute parmi eux. Il lui avait demandé de ne rien cacher et de laisser parler ses sentiments. Il l'avait averti que le procureur tenterait de la déstabiliser en l'accusant d'avoir fui et de mentir. La jeune femme n'avait pas peur. Elle était à présent déterminée à aider Benny et à se racheter auprès de lui. Elle était prête.

De son côté, Castiel avait enfin réussi à établir une liste de suspects. Tous avaient une bonne raison de vouloir voir Sorento mort. Depuis sa disparition, ils s'étaient tous partagés son territoire et leurs affaires étaient bien plus fleurissantes qu'avant sa mort/. Dean sembla impressionné par son travail. Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre.

Une fois leur repas fini, ils prirent place sur le canapé et rapidement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Dean semblait au moins aussi désespéré que Castiel. Il ne le lui avait peut être pas dit mais il était évident que le jeune avocat lui avait manqué.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement puis Castiel prit le temps d'embrasser tout le corps de son patron. Il relia les tâches de rousseur sur son torse du bout de la langue. Il savoura ces préliminaires comme jamais avant. Il avait envie de chérir le corps de son patron jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête et le forcer à le supplier. Ce qu'il obtint un moment plus tard quand Dean lui ordonna d'accélérer les choses. Castiel continua toutefois de l'embrasser sur le ventre, les hanches et les cuisses. Dean le saisit alors par les épaules et le tourna sur le dos avant de s'installer sur lui et de prendre les choses en main. Il se prépara rapidement et comme lors de leur nuit à l'hôtel, il s'empala sur le sexe de Castiel dans un long gémissement.

Il semblait en avoir besoin. Ces deux jours paraissaient lui avoir fait prendre conscience qu'il aimait bien trop être avec Castiel pour rester aussi longtemps séparé de lui.

Le jeune avocat, de son côté, se sentait mieux que jamais. Il avait l'impression que les choses avaient changées entre Dean et lui depuis leur discussion dans la voiture sur la route pour Portland. Il s'était débarrassé du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules et il assumait pleinement ses sentiments pour Dean. Si son patron ne lui avait pas encore avoué ressentir la même chose, Castiel avait la très nette impression que c'était pourtant doucement le cas. Il voulait croire que tout finirait bien pour eux.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean durant tout le temps où son patron bougea au dessus de lui. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermé. Il prenait de Castiel ce dont il avait besoin. Il semblait presque sauvage ainsi. Il allait et venait le long du sexe du jeune avocat sans se poser la moindre question. Presque comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière fois.

Castiel n'eut pas besoin de toucher son sexe pour le pousser à l'orgasme. Dean jouit après de longues minutes à s'empaler sur le sexe du jeune avocat en ciblant sa prostate. Castiel se retint pour prolonger le plaisir de son patron avant de s'abandonner à son propre orgasme à son tour.

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Dean se redressa puis invita Castiel à prendre une douche avec lui. Le jeune avocat accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser dans la cabine de douche. Puis après s'être séchés et rhabiller, ils retournèrent au salon pour boire un café et continuer à discuter.

Dean ne semblait pas avoir envie de voir Castiel partir. C'était peut être enfin le soir où il 'l'inviterait à rester la nuit. Castiel en avait terriblement envie. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait besoin que Dean prenne l'initiative de le lui demander.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant presque une heure. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir qu'il était probablement tard. Il envoya un message à Meg pour l'avertir qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait quand Dean s'absenta quelques minutes puis rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche quand son patron revint. Ce dernier lui proposa un dernier verra que Castiel accepta pour avoir une excuse supplémentaire pour rester. Dean semblait nerveux maintenant. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de proposer à Castiel de rester mais qu'il n'était pas encore totalement sûr qu'il accepterait. Ce qui était bien sûr ridicule. Le jeune avocat n'avait jamais rien voulu plus qu'il n'avait envie de dormir dans les bras de son patron. Cette nuit à l'hôtel avait été un avant goût de ce que la vie avec Dean pouvait être. Il s'était réveillé contre lui et l'avait regardé dormir durant de longues minutes. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il dirait « oui » sans hésiter si Dean lui proposait de reproduire l'expérience dès leur retour … s'il lui demandait de ne plus jamais repartir après leur première nuit passée ensemble dans son appartement. C'était trop rapide et c'était un peu effrayant. Mais Castiel refusait d'avoir peur. Il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait et sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Dean finit par reprendre sa place à coté de Castiel sur le canapé. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et but son verre silencieusement. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à se donner la force de reprendre la parole avec l'alcool dans son verre. Comme s'il en avait besoin pour avoir le courage de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Castiel était impatient de l'entendre poser la question mais il choisit de ne pas le brusquer. Il le laisserait aller à son rythme.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant que Dean ne pose son verre vide sur la table basse et ne se tourne enfin dans la direction de Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone se mit à sonner brusquement sur la table, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Castiel soupira, furieux qu'ils soient interrompus. Mais quand il vit le nom de Charlie s'afficher sur l'écran, il oublia aussitôt sa frustration. C'était probablement important.

Dean décrocha sans perdre une seconde et mit la jeune femme sur haut parleur.

\- Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir intervenir dans la conversation. Il ne savait pas si Dean voulait que son amie sache qu'il était avec lui. Il choisir donc de rester silencieux et de ne pas la saluer.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose et je … je sais qu'il est tard et que tu as sans doute mieux à faire mais … j'aimerais assez que tu viennes chez moi le plus rapidement possible.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler demain au bureau ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis crevé, lança Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel.

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit discuter au cabinet. Et amène Castiel avec toi … je pense qu'il voudra entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant son patron. Il le laissait gérer la situation parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas prendre la moindre initiative concernant Charlie. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean était prêt à lui dire et ce qu'il souhaitait continuer à lui cacher.

\- Castiel ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Inutile de faire comme s'il n'était pas avec toi Dean. Il se croit peut être discret mais je peux l'entendre respirer. Venez aussi vite que possible. C'est important.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme raccrocha. Castiel était surpris qu'elle ait pu deviner qu'il était présent et inquiet quant à la réaction que Dean pourrait avoir de son côté. Son patron ne semblait toutefois pas réellement ennuyé qu'elle l'ait compris. Il paraissait bien plus intrigué par ce qu'elle avait à leur dire que par tout le reste. Et Castiel pouvait facilement le comprendre. Charlie ne leur aurait jamais demandé de venir aussi tard si elle n'avait pas découvert quelque chose d'important. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler au bureau l'inquiétait aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- On devrait y aller. Charlie ne m'aurait jamais appelé à cette heure ci si ce n'était pas important.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il venait peut être de perdre la chance de passer la nuit chez Dean. Il était presque sur que son patron le raccompagnerait chez lui après leur visite chez Charlie mais il ne parvenait pas à être déçu. Pas quand il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que la jeune femme avait découvert.

\- Tu as une idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ? Demanda t-il en se levant du canapé pour enlever sa veste.

Dean secoua la tête en s'habillant de son côté.

\- Non aucune mais si elle refuse d'en parler au bureau, c'est forcément sérieux. Elle a peut être enfin découvert l'identité du traître.

Castiel l'espérait de tout son cœur. Son enquête n'avait mené à rien et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y consacrer depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Andréa. Sam ne lui en avait plus parler non plus et ne semblait pas avoir plus avancé de son côté. Mais la menace continuait de peser sur lui et il était grand temps qu'il ait un nom à donner au procureur. Sans ça, il lancerait une enquête sur le cabinet et ils risquaient de tout perdre.

Dean demanda à son chauffeur de venir les chercher puis lui donna l'adresse de Charlie quand ils furent dans la voiture. Ils firent le chemin en silence, visiblement occupés chacun de leur côté à imaginer ce que Charlie pouvait avoir à leur dire.

La jeune femme habitait à une bonne demi heure de chez Dean dans une petite maison sans prétention. Castiel l'observa de logues minutes pendant que Dean demandait à son chauffeur de les attendre. Il suivit ensuite son patron jusqu'à l'entré et pénétra dans la maison quand Charlie leur eut ouvert. Elle les invita à s'installer dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil qui tourna le dos à la télévision.

L'intérieur de sa maison était chaleureux. La décoration était disparate mais personnelle. Il y avait des figurines sur les étagères, des livres rangés dans tous les sens dans la bibliothèque et un ordinateur sur le bureau. Castiel se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il ressemblait à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Demanda alors Dean en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière déglutit avec peine. Elle semblait nerveuse. Perturbée par ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il avait même fini par croire qu'elle n'était jamais du genre à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

\- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Vous allez en avoir besoin, répondit elle finalement.

Dean s'exécuta sans hésiter et Castiel prit place à côté de lui. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il étaient dans un état similaire au sien. Charlie les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois vous annoncer ça alors je … je pense que je vais aller droit au but.

Castiel hocha la tête, impatient. Il commençait à imaginer le pire et plu Charlie attendait pour tout leur dire plus il sentait l'angoisse monter. Il avait envie de prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne pour se sentir un peu mieux mais il était presque sûr que son patron refuserait qu'il agisse ainsi devant son amie. Il joignit dans ses mains sur ses propres cuisses pour ne pas commettre cette erreur.

\- J'ai découvert qui a payé Andrea pour qu'elle prenne la fuite. J'ai réussi à remonter la trace du virement qu'elle a reçu jusqu'à un compte en banque et … j'ai découvert qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un qu'on connaît … il … Dean, c'est Crowley qui l'a payée.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il avait du mal entendre. Il détestait tellement son collègue qu'il attendait avec impatience le jour où il découvrirait quelque chose d'incriminant sur lui. Il avait peut être cru entendre son nom juste parce qu'il avait envie de l'entendre.

Mais il comprit qu'il n'avait rien inventé quand Dean reprit la parole à côté de lui.

\- Tu te trompes forcément. Il ne peut pas s'agir de Crowley. Pourquoi aurait-il payé Andrea pour qu'elle s'en aille ? Pourquoi aurait-il … non ça n'a aucun sens. Si c'était lui, il me l'aurait forcément dit quand j'ai pris le dossier de Benny.

Charlie grimaça une seconde, visiblement gênée d'avoir annoncé cette nouvelle à son amie. Castiel, de son côté, n'était pas aussi surpris que Dean. Il était convaincu que Crowley n'était pas aussi honnête que son patron ne voulait le croire. Il respectait la confiance que Dean avait en son employé. Mais lui était méfiant depuis que Crowley l'avait ouvertement menacé un soir.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il l'a fait mais si c'est le cas … je peux comprendre qu'il ait cherché à te le cacher. Il devait savoir que cela te pousserai à le soupçonner d'être … malhonnête, intervint alors Castiel.

Charlie lui sourit, visiblement soulagée de le savoir de son côté. Dean, quant à lui, tourna le visage dans sa direction et le foudroya du regard.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup et je ne te le reproche pas après ce qu'il t'a dit mais ça ne fait pas de lui un criminel pour autant. Et je suis convaincu qu''il n'a jamais enfreint la loi, protesta Dean, visiblement furieux.

Castiel savait qu'en prenant ainsi le parte de Charlie, il faisait de la peine à Dean. Mais il refusait de mentir et de le conforter dans ce qu'il pensait de Crowley. Si la jeune femme avait vu juste, ils devaient absolument faire entendre raison à son patron. C'était trop important pour ne se soucier que du chagrin que cela lui causait.

\- Non, je n'aime pas Crowley et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je suis convaincu qu'il est capable de tout.

\- Il n'a pas tué ces deux hommes !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis … je pense juste qu'il est capable d'avoir couvert le coupable s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses clients.

Dean secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie. La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise à les écouter ainsi se disputer. Elle finit toutefois par se redresser sur son fauteuil et par reprendre la parole pour s'expliquer.

\- Quand la transaction a eu lieu, Crowley ne travaillait pas encore avec toi et on lui a peut être ordonné de le faire. Il a sans doute suivi les ordres de son patron de l'époque. Mais je peux te garantir que l'argent a transité par son compte Dean. Je n'ai rien inventé et je ne me trompe pas sur ce point.

\- Comment ça transiter sur son compte ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel reporta son attention sur Charlie à son tour. De toute évidence, Crowley n'avait pas payé Andrea avec son propre argent. Il avait reçu cette somme puis l'avait reversée sur le compte de la jeune femme. La question était à présent de savoir qui avait versé cet argent à Crowley et qui lui avait demandé de le donner à Andrea. Il espérait que Charlie l'avait également découvert.

\- L'opération s'est faite rapidement et seulement deux heures après la mort des deux hommes. Quand j'ai réalisé que Crowley avait versé l'argent à Andrea, j'ai cherché à savoir d'où cette somme venait et j'ai fini par découvrir qu'elle provenait du compte de l'un des clients de Crowley. Il s'agit d'un homme d'affaire qui avait engagé Crowley pour le défendre à l'époque dans une affaire de détournement de fond dans son ancienne société.

\- Et tu crois que cet homme pourrait avoir assassiné Sorento et son homme ? Pourquoi ?

\- Non, cet homme est un escroc. Mais je doute que ce soit un meurtrier. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur lui avant de t'appeler. Il a été soupçonné dans plusieurs histoires d'abus de biens sociaux et de fraude fiscale mais il n'a jamais été soupçonné de meurtre. Je doute qu'il ait même un jour rencontré Sorento. Ils n'évoluaient définitivement pas dans les mêmes cercles sociaux.

Castiel avait du mal à suivre le raisonnement de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme s'était retrouvé impliqué dans cette affaire s'il n'était pas le meurtrier. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et de toute évidence, Dean pensait la même chose.

\- Désolé Charlie mais ce que tu dis me semble réellement tiré par les cheveux et j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je … j'ai besoin que tu sois un petit peu plus clair avec moi si tu veux que je te crois.

Charlie hocha la tête, visiblement consciente qu'elle allait avoir besoin de se montrer plus précise.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai découvert qui avait versé l'argent à Crowley. J'ai donc continué à fouiller et j'ai fini par découvrir des choses qui … Dean, c'est énorme et je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup. Parce que crois-moi, quand tu sauras tout, tu auras probablement du mal à le croire. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Dean hocha la tête puis fit signe à la jeune femme de parler. Ce qu'elle finit après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- La première chose qui m'a interpellé quand j'ai découvert qui avait versé l'argent à Crowley a été qu'il était au même moment soupçonné de plusieurs délits et qu''il allait devoir faire face au juge quelques jours plus tard. Le procureur en charge de son affaire s'avérait être le même que celui qui a ensuite poursuivi et fait condamner Benny. Ça aurait pu être une coïncidence bien sûr …

\- Mais tu sais que ça n'en est pas une, intervint Dean.

Charlie hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Elle n'était toujours pas complètement à l'aise mais elle semblait libérée d'un poids maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à s'expliquer.

\- J'en suis même convaincu. Ça m'a semblé complètement dingue pendant quelques minutes mais ensuite j'ai fouillé dans les archives du tribunal et de la police et … comme par miracle, il n'y a jamais eu de procès. Cet homme n'a pas été jugé. Il n'a pas été condamné. Il a même pu continuer à faire son travail sans jamais être inquiété à nouveau. Et c'est foncement lié. Ça ne peut pas s'expliquer autrement.

Castiel n'en revenait pas. Charlie était en train de sous entendre que le procureur avait marchandé avec cet homme contre l'assurance qu'il ne serait jamais poursuivi pour ses délits. Il avait laissé tomber son affaire contre la certitude de trouver un coupable pour le meurtre de Sorento et son acolyte.

\- OK disons que c'est comme ça que ça s'est effectivement passé. Comment le procureur a t-il pu agir aussi rapidement ? Tu as dit que le virement s'était fait dans les deux heures suivant le meurtre. Cela signifie qu'il a été averti de la mort de Sorento et son acolyte avant même la police … avant Benny et … comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Dean.

\- Sa question était effectivement logique. Si la raisonnement de Charlie semblait tenir la route, le timing restait un problème. Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite. Et c'était difficilement explicable.

\- C'est un point que je dois encore éclaircir mais j'ai trouvé deux trois éléments qui pourraient être un début d'explication. La DEA menait une enquête de grande envergure sur le réseau de Sorento. Ils voulaient faire un énorme coup de filet pour satisfaire leur patron et la population. La drogue a toujours été un problème à la Nouvelle Orléans et le maire lui même était en danger si les choses ne changeaient pas. Il est possible … et il ne s'agit bien sûr que de spéculations de ma part mais … il est possible qu'un agent infiltré ou chargé de la surveillance de Sorento et es hommes ait découvert leur corps quelques secondes seulement après leur mort et ait aussitôt averti le procureur. Il a pu appelé Crowley pour qu'il propose ce marché à son client et … je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre explication mais une nouvelle fois, il ne s'agit que de spéculations de ma part.

Si le procureur était impliqué alors l'affaire prenait un tournant tout autre. C'était bien plus gros que ce que Dean et Castiel avaient imaginé jusque là. Et cela risquait de faire tomber plusieurs têtes.

\- C'est difficile à croire mais c'est plausible, admit finalement Dean en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Ce que je ne comprends en revanche pas, c'est pourquoi Andrea a continué à recevoir des menaces même bien après la condamnation de Benny. L'homme qui a payé Crowley … celui qui a accepté le marché du procureur … il n'a certainement pas continué à la surveiller une fois sorti d'affaires. Il n'a certainement pas pris le risque de la menacer juste pour tenir sa part du marché. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

Charlie acquiesça.

\- Le même soir, cet homme a fait un deuxième versement sur un autre compte. Je n'ai pas pu identifier le propriétaire puisqu'il se trouve à Malte et qu'il s'agit d'un paradis fiscal qui se targue de préserver l'anonymat de ses clients. Mais je suis presque sur que le client de Crowley a payé quelqu'un pour veiller à ce qu'Andrea ne revienne pas en arrière. Et la somme est suffisamment importante pour que cet homme ait continué à la surveiller durant toutes ces années.

Cela commençait sérieusement à ressembler au scénario d'un film d'espionnage ou à un thriller quelconque. Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir été projeté dans une autre dimension. Il était pourtant enclin à croire que Charlie venait de suggérer. C'était peut être complètement fou mais c'était également la seule explication qui tenait la route pour le moment.

\- Je continue de penser que Crowley m'en aurait forcément parlé. Il sait que je m'occupe du dossier de Benny. Il sait que j'ai demandé à notre détective de la trouver. Il devait se douter que nous découvririons la vérité le concernant une fois que nous aurions mis la main sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais couru le risque de me cacher cette information. S'il a agi sous les ordres de son patron de l'époque, il doit savoir que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Le mensonge … le fait de me cacher un élément capital dans mon dossier … il sait que j'aurais du mal à la lui pardonner. Il n'est pas idiot. Il n'aurait jamais couru ce risque.

\- Il ne sait pas que tu as retrouvé Andrea et peut être pensait il que personne ne serait capable de mettre la main sur elle. Peut être pensait il pouvoir s'en sortir sans que tu ne découvres son implication, suggéra Castiel.

\- Et il aurait donc choisi de laisser mourir un homme juste pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait été impliqué dans la disparition du seul témoin en mesure de l'innocenter ?

\- Il le croit sans doute coupable … ou il s'en fiche … je ne sais pas.

Dean se leva alors brusquement du canapé, faisant sursauter Castiel. Il semblait furieux à nouveau. Et sa colère était clairement dirigée contre le jeune avocat. Ce dernier déglutit avec peine.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'en discute avec toi. Tu rêves de voir Crowley tomber depuis le premier jour et tu serais capable de croire n'importe quoi le concernant si cela va dans le sens de ce que tu désires.

Castiel pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont Dean portai des accusations gratuites et infondées. Oui il se méfiait de Crowley. Mais jamais il ne ferait en sorte de le faire tomber sans être sur qu'il le méritait. Il était honnête et Dean aurait du le savoir.

\- Dean, je sais que tu es frustré et probablement sur les nerfs mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à Castiel de la sorte. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Et le seul moyen de savoir qui a raison ou tort est d'aller voir Crowley et de lui poser directement la question, intervint Charlie en foudroyant son ami de regard.

La voir prendre ainsi sa défense rassura grandement Castiel. Si elle le faisait ainsi sans hésiter, cela devait forcément signifier qu'elle l'appréciait. Et cela rendrait les choses plus simples quand ils lui parleraient de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il espérait que comme Kevin, elle serait contente pour eux.

\- Je … tu as raison et Castiel … je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je sais que tu ne fais que donner ton opinion et que tu ne portes pas des accusations sans aucun fondement. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus ou te faire de tels reproches.

Castiel sourit en gaussant les épaules. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Il était évident que l'annonce de l'implication éventuelle de Crowley dans cette histoire l'avait bouleversé. Il était triste et blessé et avait parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Maintenant, il est tard et il est évident que discuter des heures quand on en sait pas plus ne sert à rien. Ion a tours rentrés chez nous et prendre quelques heures de repos bien mérités. On verra demain ce qu'il convient de faire. D'accord ? Lança Charlie en se levant à son tour.

Castiel hocha la tête et se remit sur ses pieds aussitôt. Ils prirent alors à nouveau la direction de la porte d'entrée. Charlie l'ouvrit pour eux puis attendit qu'ils l'aient franchi avant de reprendre la parole Elle souriait à nouveau et Castiel pouvait sentir que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire l'amusait grandement.

\- Au fait … je suis heureuse pour vous. Vraiment heureuse. Et quel que soit ce que vous avez prévu pour ce soir, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme leur claque la porte au nez, sans doute pour ne pas les entendre protester inutilement. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur la porte durant de longues minutes, incapable de réagir ou même de bouger. A côté de lui, Dean semblait au moins aussi surpris. Il finit toutefois par attraper le bras de Castiel pour l'entraîner jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Comment peut elle savoir ? Demanda Castiel une fois installé sur le siège.

Dean haussa les épaules en refermant la portière.

\- C'est Charlie … elle sait toujours tout et personne ne sait jamais comment elle y arrive. C'est juste un talent inné pour elle.

\- Mais elle … elle n'avait pas l'air opposée à l'idée hein ? Je veux dire … est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire de l'ironie ? Est-ce que je dois craindre sa réaction ? Est-ce qu'elle va tout dire à Sam ?

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée que Charlie soit au courant pour eux. Elle avait semblé sincère en leur disant qu'elle était contente pour eux mais il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour en être totalement sûr. Il voulait croire qu'elle était comme Kevin. Qu'elle voulait voir Dean heureux et qu'elle se fichait de savoir avec qui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. La jeune femme était une amie proche de Dean. Si elle désapprouvait leur histoire, il risquait de le perdre. Et il ne ovulait surtout pas que cela arrive.

\- Elle était sincère. Charlie n'a jamais … je crois qu'elle n'a jamais aimé Matt. Elle le trouvait superficiel et trop directif. Elle a été la seule à sembler heureuse de nous voir divorcer. Elle ne me l'a pas dit directement mais je la connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir.

Castiel repensa alors à la réaction que la jeune femme avait eu en apprenant que Matt avait posé un ultimatum à Dean. Elle avait semblé en colère. Castiel avait fini par oublier ce court instant où il avait voulu croire que la jeune femme était de son côté. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il se sentait rassuré.

\- Et elle n'en parlera pas à Sam. Elle était mon amie avant d'être la sienne et je sais qu'elle ne trahira pas mon secret. Elle va sans doute me pousser à lui en parler mais je le ferais quand je serais prêt et pas avant. Peu importe ce que Charlie en pense.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il redoutait le moment où Sam serait mis au courant. Il voulait croire que le frère de Dean l'appréciait en tant qu'avocat et en tant qu'homme. Mais il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il approuverait une relation entre son frère et lui. Il pourrait, comme Crowley, imaginer qu'il avait faire tomber Dean dans ses filets juste pour assurer sa place au sein du cabinet. Il détesterait perdre la confiance de Sam pour ça. Il n'était vraiment pressé que son jeune patron soit mis au courant.

\- Il sera toujours préférable qu'il l'apprenne par toi de toute façon et uniquement quand tu seras prêt, assura Castiel.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Il semblait se ficher que son chauffeur puisse les voir. Il devait de toute façon savoir parfaitement ce qu'il y avait entre eux puisqu'il était celui qui avait conduit Castiel chez Dean le premier soir. Il était étonnant de voir combien de personnes étaient au courant quand ils faisaient pourtant tout pour que cela reste secret. Ils n'était peut être pas aussi discrets que Castiel aimait à le croire. Il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent.

\- Castiel, je … est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que Crowley est impliqué dans cette histoire ? Demanda alors Dean.

C'était une question à laquelle il était à la fois facile et difficile de répondre. La réponse était évidente. Oui Castiel croyait Crowley capable de tout. Même de choses à la limite de l'illégalité pour ses clients. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le dire à nouveau aussi ouvertement soit une bonne chose. Dean continuait à vouloir croire que son employé était honnête et il avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien. Je pense que c'est une possibilité. Mais il peut également y avoir une autre explication. Charlie a raison. On ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne lui en aura pas parlé.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Il était évident qu'il vivait mal la chose. Lui qui ne jurait que par la loyauté et la confiance en les autres avait reçu plusieurs revers importants ces derniers temps. Il avait été trahi par Matt, par un de ses employée dont ils ignoraient toujours l'identité et peut être par Crowley. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il le vive aussi mal.

\- Je commence sincèrement à me demander si je n'ai pas été aveugle durant toutes ces années … si je n'ai pas été stupide d'accorder ma confiance sans prendre le temps de me demander si les gens à qui je la donnais la méritaient vraiment. Et je me pose des questions. Si Crowley m'a volontairement caché cette information, est-il possible qu'il m'ait menti sur d'autres choses ? Pourrait-il être le traître qu'on cherche désespéramment ?

Castiel était presque sûr que c'était une possibilité qu'ils devaient absolument prendre au sérieux. Crowley pouvait être derrière la falsification du document. Il en avait les moyens. Et probablement la motivation puisqu'il n'avait jamais obtenu des deux frères de devenir leur associé. Castiel ne voulait toutefois pas tirer des plans sur la comète sans en savoir plus. Et il devait pas laisser Dean le faire non plus. Il était préférable d'attendre de voir ce que Crowley avait à leur dire à ce sujet.

\- J'aurais du être plus méfiant … plus prudent. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes jusque là mais je repense constamment à ce que Sam m'a toujours dit. Je ne devrais pas être aussi confiant. Et sans doute avait-il raison. J'aurais du l'écouter.

Castiel pensait effectivement que Dean était trop confiant. Il ouvrait ses bras aux gens sans se poser de questions. Et cela l'exposait à de trop nombreux risques. Mais comme il le lui avait déjà dit quand ils en avaient parlé la dernière fois, c'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas aimé le voir changer.

\- Je pense que te poser des questions ainsi sans avoir de réponse n'est pas une bonne chose. Tu ne fais que te torturer et ça ne te mène à rien. Tu va avoir besoin de parler avec Crowley et d'éclairci les choses avec lui. Il pourrait nous surprendre … il pourrait avoir une explication valable … une raison à te donner pour t'avoir menti … s'il t'a menti.

Dean semblait surpris de voir Castiel être aussi raisonnable quand il le croyait plutôt enclin à enterrer Crowley à la moindre opportunité. Le jeune avocat savait que son attitude pouvait être déconcertante. Mais il n'agissait pas ainsi pour protéger Crowley. Il le faisait uniquement pour éviter à Dean de passer la nuit à s'interroger. Il voulait l'aider à retrouver un semblant de calme et des forces. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à voir le lendemain. Dean allait avoir de besoin de toute son énergie pour y faire face.

\- Ce que Charlie a trouvé est troublant et si elle a vu juste sur toute la ligne, cela va compliquer les choses pour nous. Si le procureur est réellement impliqué et s'il a été jusqu'à faire en sorte de faire disparaître Andrea alors il continuera à se battre de toutes ses forces contre nous pour que cela ne se sache pas. Mais la priorité reste de faire innocenter Benny et de savoir ce que Crowley sait. Le reste devra attendre, ajouta Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, souffla Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Ce n'était ps la première fois que Dean le complimentait de la sorte mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné. Il avait également la sensation que chaque nouveau compliment était un pas de plus en direction du jour où son patron tomberait enfin amoureux de lui. Il voulait croire qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Et même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir parlé comme je t'ai parlé chez Charlie. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, assura Castiel sans hésiter. Je sais que les choses sont difficiles pour toi et il était évident que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour passer tes nerfs. Je peux être ton punching-ball aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Dean hocha la tête en lui souriant. Il se pencha ensuite dans sa direction et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, ce n'est pas d'un punching-ball ball mais d'un ami … de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer … de quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Est-ce que tu te sens à la hauteur ?

Castiel hocha la tête, incapable de répondre par des mots. Il avait la gorge nouée et le cœur qu battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul cette nuit. Je sais que si c'est le cas, je passerais la nuit à m'interroger et tu as raison … Charlie a raison … j'ai avant tout besoin de reprendre des forces et de ne plus penser à tout ça alors … est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la nuit chez moi ?

Castiel n'y avait plus pensé depuis que Charlie les avait appelé, interrompant leur soirée ensemble. Il avait alors cru que Dean lui demanderait enfin de dormir avec lui. Mais il avait cru que l'intervention de Charlie aurait changé la donne. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'entendre son patron lui poser cette question. Il mourrait d'envie de passer la nuit avec lui. Il voulait s'endormir dans ses bras et se réveiller blotti contre lui.

\- J'ai juste besoin de prévenir ma colocataire que je ne rentrerais pas pour qu'elle n'appelle pas la police mais … oui, je serais ravi de rester avec toi. A vrai dire, j'avais très envie que tu me le demandes … et ce même avant que Charlie nous appelle.

\- J'allais te le demander avant son coup de fil.

\- Je sais.

Dean déposa alors un baiser dans son cou avant de se redresser. Il avait toujours la main posée sur la cuisse de Castiel et ne semblait pas avoir envie de la retirer. Le jeune avocat ne le voulait pas non plus. Il aimait la sentir là. Il aimait l'idée que Dean ait besoin de ce contact lui aussi.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un rapide message à Meg pour l'avertir qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Il le rangea ensuite puis se pencha en direction de Dean à son tour pour se blottir contre son flan.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus quand ils rejoignirent l'appartement de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots. Ils s'étaient tout dit et en discuter aurait sans doute rendu les choses bizarres. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Dean se déshabilla jusqu'à ne porter plus que son boxer. Castiel en fit de même rapidement puis ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures sans un mot. Dean se colla ensuite contre le jeune avocat et posa sa tête sur son torse tout en refermant son bras autour de sa taille.

C'était presque comme s'ils avaient partagé un lit à de multiples reprises tant cela semblait naturel. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde sur la position à adopter. Castiel se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier le moment. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait passer tout le temps qu'il ne passerait pas au cabinet dans l'avenir. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à quitter Dean ou à passer un nuit seul loin de lui. Il savait que c'était impossible. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Il n'y avait aucun mal à rêver après tout. Se laisser aller ainsi à songer à ce petit fantasme était une bonne chose après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et avec tout ce qui les attendait le lendemain. Pour le moment, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui se trouvait dans ses bras et semblait s'être endormi. Castiel se sentait bien et à sa place. Il avait envie de savourer tout cela pendant quelques heures.


	26. Peur de l'abandon

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **Me revoilà. Je sais que vous avez du vous demander où j'étais passée et pourquoi je n'avais rien publié jeudi. Comme je vous l'avais dit lors de la publication de mon dernier chapitre, j'étais en formation professionnelle la semaine dernière. Et j'avais un examen vendredi. J'ai consacré mon jeudi aux révisions et mon vendredi à mon examen. Puis ensuite, il y a eu l'avion et ce week end je me suis reposée. D'où mon absence et le fait que je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages. Je les ai toutefois lu et merci encore pour votre fidélité et votre compréhension.**

 **Je pars en congé mercredi. Je ne pourrais donc pas publier jeudi et lundi prochain. Mais je vous promets de revenir le jeudi 10 sans faute !**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Everything de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 26 : Peur de l'abandon**

 _« Nous devons être prêt à abandonner la vie que nous avons imaginée afin de vivre pleinement la vie qui nous attend. »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel s'était endormi peu de temps après Dean. Il était épuisé par la soirée passée avec son patron et par les révélations de Charlie. Il se sentait bien dans ce lit. Il se sentait un peu comme à la maison. C'était presque comme s'il était parti en voyage durant de longues semaines et venait tout juste de rentrer enfin chez lui. L'endroit lui semblait à la fois étranger et familier. C'était une sensation agréable qu'il ne voulait surtout jamais oublier.

La tête de Dean était posée sur son torse, juste au niveau de son cœur. C'était un peu comme si son patron avait voulu être bercé par ses battements. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de les emmener avec lui dans le sommeil pour ne surtout pas oublier qu'il était là. Castiel savait combien il était difficile pour Dean de se retrouver seul dans cet appartement après l'avoir occupé avec Matt depuis le début. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais. Et vivre ici. Dormir dans le lit qu'ils avaient longtemps partagé lui rappelait l'échec de son mariage. Lui rappelait qu'il était seul à nouveau.

Castiel savait que déménager lui ferait du bien. Il pourrait repartir à zéro et se reconstruire dans un endroit qui ne serait qu'à lui. Cela l'aiderait à tirer un trait définitif sur son histoire avec Matt. Mais Dean, s'il avait mis l'appartement en vente, ne semblait pas prêt à le quitter. Bizarrement, il semblait encore attaché à cet endroit. Il était à ce stade de la séparation où il voulait absolument aller de l'avant mais n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à franchir le cap. Cela viendrait avec le temps. Castiel voulait le croire.

Il serait là pour aider Dean. Il se sentait à la hauteur de la tâche. Et il avait la sensation que les choses progressaient. Pas suffisamment vite à son goût bien sûr. Mais chaque pas en avant était un signe encourageant. Et le fait que Dean ait enfin osé lui demander qu'il reste dormir chez lui était un énorme progrès.

Castiel sombra dans le sommeil sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il ne se souvenait que rarement de ses rêves. Le plus souvent, quand il s'en rappelait le lendemain, c'était parce que son rêve avait tourné au cauchemar. Mais il ne gardait presque aucun souvenir de ses rêves agréables. Cette fois ci, ce fut différent.

Il avait conscience de rêver. Il était dans l'appartement de Dean, assis sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse, le soleil sur son visage. Il se sentait bien. Parfaitement à l'aise. Dean se tenait à côté de lui sur une autre chaise, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez et un large sourire étirant ses lèvres parfaites. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne faisaient que profiter du temps côte à côté.

Castiel finit par tourner le visage en direction de Dean. Il tendit ensuite la main dans sa direction et sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander, son patron la saisit dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre. C'était un moment intime et tendre que Castiel savait tout droit sorti de son imagination et de son subconscient. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie d'en profiter au maximum.

Dean prit finalement la parole après quelques secondes ou quelques heures. Comme tout rêve, le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je t'aime Cas, souffla t-il.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Son subconscient était cruel. Il lui donnait ce dont il rêvait tout en faisant en sorte qu'il soit parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Que ses paroles n'avaient pas réellement franchi le seuil des lèvres de Dean. Qu'elles ne les franchiraient peut être jamais. Il laissait pourtant ces mots s'imprégner dans son esprit. Il les laissa résonner à ses oreilles pendant de longues secondes. Il avait peur que parler à son tour le pousse à gâcher ce moment. A se réveiller. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser la magie de l'instant. Il choisit donc de se taire.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel l'observa un long moment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Lire dans ses magnifiques iris vert s'il disait la vérité ou non. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de ce que son subconscient lui donnait.

Dean ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais cette fois, seul un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Castiel fronça les sourcils surpris. Il allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand Dean cria à nouveau. Castiel ferma alors les yeux sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans la chambre de son patron et son rêve avait pris fin. Il les ferma à nouveau pour tenter de s'endormir rapidement à nouveau mais un nouveau cri résonna à ses oreilles.

Dean se tortillait contre lui. Il cherchait à le fuir en le repoussant des deux mains. Castiel baissa les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils. Son patron était visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar. Il était difficile de savoir ce qui se passait derrière ses paupières closes mais il était évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Dean continuait de se débattre et Castiel le relâcha pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Son patron se redressa alors et recula jusqu'au bord du lit. Il cria une nouvelle fois quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « non ». Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une telle situation. Il ne savait pas s'il convenait de réveiller Dean. Ou s'il devait juste lui parler doucement pour l'apaiser. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il semblait à la fois effrayé et triste. Castiel avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il tendit la main dans la direction de son patron. Quand il la posa sur sa cuisse pour tenter d'établir un contact, Dean se tendit et secoua la tête. Il murmura ensuite « maman » à deux reprises avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Castiel devait agir.

Il se redressa dans le lit et se rapprocha doucement de Dean. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Dean, c'est moi Castiel … tu es en sécurité ici. Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Son patron se tortilla à nouveau quelques secondes mais Castiel fit en sorte de garder sa main sur sa joue. Il refusait de le secouer pour le réveiller ou de faire comme dans ces films où la personne giflait celui ou celle qui cauchemardait. Il voulait rappeler Dean à lui avec douceur.

\- Dean, tu es avec moi … tu es chez toi, dans ton lit avec moi, souffla t-il.

Son patron ouvrit alors les yeux et les posa aussitôt sur lui. Castiel était au dessus de lui et s'il ne l'empêchait pas de bouger, sa position pouvait tout de même paraître menaçante. Il ne bougea toutefois pas et laissa à Dean le temps de comprendre où il se trouvait.

\- Où est-ce que je … où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda finalement ce dernier.

Il était évident que Dean n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait Castiel mais c'était presque comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Le jeune avocat lui sourit.

\- Tu es chez toi … dans ton lit … dans ta chambre. Nous sommes à New York.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête lentement.

\- Je croyais … je … on est à New York ?

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Il ne savait pas de quoi Dean avait pu cauchemarder mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas eu lieu ici. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre son patron dans cet état mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le lui demander. Il le ferait peut être plus tard si Dean souhaitait en parler.

\- Oui, nous sommes à New York. Tu m'as demandé de rester cette nuit avec toi. Tu disais ne pas vouloir être seul. Est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Dean finit par hocher doucement la tête. Il commençait doucement à revenir à lui et ses idées semblaient enfin un peu plus claires. Castiel garda sa main sur sa joue pour l'aider à s'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel avant. Il avait déjà fait des cauchemars mais il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à en sortir une fois les yeux ouverts.

\- On a été voir Charlie hier et je .. j'avais peur de passer la nuit à réfléchir si tu me laissais seul. Tu … tu es resté pour moi. Tu … je suis désolé Cas. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Castiel pouvait sentir la culpabilité qui émanait de son patron. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Mais le lui dire ainsi n'arrangerait pas les choses.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. On ne choisit pas ce dont on rêve, se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Oui mais je … je déteste quand … je n'aime pas qu'on me voit ainsi, confia Dean.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté, tournant le dos à Castiel. Il se rallongea alors puis remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Le jeune avocat ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il resta donc immobile quelques secondes. Puis quand il vit les épaules de son patron trembler et qu'il réalisa qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots, il se décida à agir.

\- Hé Dean … tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer. Je ne t'en veux pas et … je ne te juge pas. S'il te plaît … ne te cache pas.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir son patron pleurer un jour. Il avait semblé au bord des larmes le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais il avait réussi à ravaler ses sanglots. Cette fois, de toute évidence, le chagrin était trop fort pour qu'il puisse le contenir. Et cela brisait le cœur de Castiel. Il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît … souffla t-il alors.

Son patron resta quelques minutes de plus totalement immobile avant de se tourner finalement dans sa direction. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes et Castiel ne pouvait pas le regarder plus longtemps sans tenter de le réconforter. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et l'attira aussitôt à lui. Dean ne résista pas et vint se blottir contre lui, son visage sous son menton. Il éclata alors à nouveau en sanglots et Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de le bercer doucement de gauche à droite. Il agissait instinctivement. Il reproduisait ce que sa mère avait souvent fait quand il était enfant et qu'il avait du chagrin. Il espérait que c'était ce dont son patron avait besoin.

Dean finit par refermer ses bras dans son dos. Il pleura durant de longues secondes avant de renifler puis de reculer doucement le visage. Castiel baissa les yeux dans sa direction. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues couvertes de larmes. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir le regard de Castiel mais il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise non plus. Un peu comme s'il avait toujours honte.

\- Je suis désolé Cas, je … je suis adulte et je devrais pouvoir me contrôler. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me réconforter comme si j'étais un enfant. Je … je déteste quand je me mets dans cet état. Je fais toujours en sorte de me maîtriser mais … enfin si … si tu as envie de partir, je comprendrais. Tu as besoin de te reposer et tu ne fais que perdre des secondes précieuses en t'occupant de moi.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il se fichait des heures de sommeil qu'il perdait à s'occuper de Dean. Il aurait parfaitement pu ne pas dormir de la nuit pour s'assurer que son patron ne faisait plus de cauchemar.

\- Je ne vais pas partir. Et je me fous complètement de ne pas dormir. Je déteste juste te voir dans cet état et j'aimerais t'aider à aller mieux. Peut être … est-ce que tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? Tu n'es pas obligé bien sur mais je pense que çà pourrait être une bonne chose.

Dean s'essuya rapidement les joues du revers de la main avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar. Il n'y pas grand chose à dire.

Castiel pouvait facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Dean n'avait pas fait un cauchemar comme les autres. Il ne se serait pas réveillé dans cet état si c'était le cas. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler. Mais quelque chose lui disait que son patron en avait envie. Même s'il avait peur de ce que Castiel pourrait en penser.

\- Je te l'ai dit … si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerais pas. Je ne t'en voudrais pas non plus. On peut juste s'allonger et ne rien se dire jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes. Tu peux choisir de m'en parler demain ou dans un mois. Je veux juste que tu saches que quel que soit ce que tu me diras alors, je ne trouverais pas ça ridicule. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je me contenterais de t'écouter et de te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau contre Castiel. Ce dernier se réinstalla aussitôt sur le dos, le visage de son patron contre son torse. Il crut alors que la conversation était terminée et que Dean n'était pas prêt à lui raconter son cauchemar. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- C'était un cauchemar que je faisais presque toutes les nuits quand j'étais enfant et encore souvent quand j'étais adolescent. Je l'ai refait à quelques reprises une fois adulte mais Matt m'a … sa présence m'a aidé à m'en débarrasser. Ça faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas fait et … peut être que c'est parce que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps que ma réaction a été aussi … aussi forte.

Par « forte », il entendait « ridicule » à nouveau. Castiel referma son bras dans son dos pour le serrer un peu plus fortement encore contre lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider à se débarrasser de son cauchemar comme Matt l'avait fait au début. Mais il était évident qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour réussir. Si Dean lui en donnait l'opportunité, il ferait en sorte que cela ne lui arrive plus.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait ce soir … peut être est-ce du au divorce et à la certitude que Matt ne dormira plus jamais à côté de moi … ou peut être est-ce en partie à cause de ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de Charlie. Je ne sais pas et je déteste ne pas savoir. Si j'en connaissait la raison, je saurais au moins comment faire pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane à nouveau pour l'encourager à continuer de parler. Il était évident qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Apprendre que deux des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'ont trahi n'a certainement pas aidé. Ces dernières semaines ont été … difficiles pour ne pas dire atroces pour moi. Et je sais que si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été encore pire. Mais … peut être que le contre-coup de tout ça ne m'a atteint que ce soir.

C'était effectivement une explication qui tenait la route. Pour l'aider à trouver une explication, Castiel avait besoin de savoir avec précision ce dont il avait cauchemardé. Mais il pouvait sentir que Dean n'était pas encore prêt à le lui dire. Il saurait se montrer patient.

\- Quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais ce cauchemar, Sam venait aussitôt me rejoindre dans mon lit. Parfois, il se contentait de se blottir contre moi jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Et parfois, il était forcé de me réveiller et je pleurais comme un imbécile dans ses bras … il avait à peine quatre ans et il devait déjà veiller sur moi. Je détestais avoir à lui imposer ça.

Castiel ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre. Dean semblait convaincu qu'en tant que grand frère, il devait être capable de protéger Sam de tout et de tout le monde, y compris de lui. Il voulait se montrer fort et inatteignable. Imperturbable. Mais Castiel était persuadé que Sam n''avait pas vu cela comme une corvée. Bien au contraire.

\- Quand mon père a réalisé que mes cauchemars devenaient trop fréquents, il m'a envoyé chez un psy. Il m'a forcé à lui parler de tout et … ça m'a aidé un temps. Mais parce que cela finissait par lui coûter trop cher, il a fini par cesser de m'y envoyer. Et je pensais qu'il avait raison. Il me revenait d'appliquer les conseils reçus et de me reprendre en mains. Je me demande à présent si je n'aurais pas du continuer à le voir … au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aide enfin à comprendre comment me débarrasser de mes cauchemars.

Castiel ne savait pas jusque là que Dean avait du consulter un psy. Il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas facile pour son patron de le lui avouer. Il devait probablement penser que cela donnait de lui l'image de quelqu'un de faible. Castiel pensait au contraire qu'admettre qu'on avait besoin d'aide était une preuve de courage et de force. Mais il était évident que Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas psychologue mais je sais écouter. Et je sais que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais penser de toi après que tu m'aies tout raconté mais … tu n'as aucun souci à te faire sur ce point. Je ne porterais pas le moindre jugement. Je veux juste t'aider.

Dean sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde et Castiel se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas eu tort d'insister. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression à son patron qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer de le voir se refermer un peu plus encore sur lui même.

\- C'est … le plus souvent, je vois ma mère, souffla finalement Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel ne dit rien mais resserra un peu plus encore son étreinte autour de Dean pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Le cauchemar commence toujours de la même manière. Je suis dans notre ancienne maison … à Lawrence et … je suis dans ma chambre quand j'entends ma mère hurler. Elle appelle mon père à l'aide mais il ne semble pas l'entendre. Je cours alors la rejoindre et je la vois … elle est … elle est contre le plafond de la chambre de mon frère, suspendue sans être attachée … un peu comme si elle flottait. Et son ventre est couvert de sang. Elle me supplie de l'aider … elle me supplie de la sauver mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis trop petit et trop faible et … quand je cours chercher mon père, il ne m'entend pas. J'ai beau lui crier que maman a besoin d'aide, il ne bouge pas … il ne me regarde même pas. Je retourne alors dans la chambre et là … je vois ma mère prendre feu sous mes yeux. Je peux sentir l'odeur de sa chair … je peux … le plus souvent, c'est là que je me réveille. Parfois, le cauchemar dure un peu plus longtemps. Mon père sauve alors mon frère des flammes mais il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je les vois partis loin de la maison et je reste enfermé à attendre que le feu me tue à mon tour.

Castiel comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son patron s'était réveillé sans se souvenir de là où il se trouvait. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison d'enfance au Kansas mais qu'il était dans son appartement à New York, en sécurité dans son lit.

\- Le psy que j'ai vu à l'époque m'a assuré que ce cauchemar était le symbole de ma peur de l'abandon. Il estimait que parce que mon père était distant et que ma mère n'était plus là, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver seul. Il avait sans doute raison … et sans doute que cela explique pourquoi je n'ai plus fait ce rêve quand j'étais avec Matt … et pourquoi je l'ai fait à nouveau maintenant que je l'ai perdu. Je ne sais … c'est … je peux me tromper.

Castiel au contraire était convaincu que Dean avait vu juste. Il était logique, après ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il puisse avoir une telle peur d'être abandonné à nouveau. Les deux personnes sur lesquelles il aurait du pouvoir s'appuyer l'avaient laissé seul quand il était encore trop jeune pour être totalement indépendant. Et si à l'époque, il avait voulu croire que cela devait l'endurcir et qu'il était de son devoir de surmonter cette épreuve, il était évident qu'aujourd'hui, cela continuait de le poursuivre. Peut être pas quand il était éveillé et lucide. Mais quand il dormait, son subconscient reprenait le contrôle et se souvenait. Il le renvoyait au petit garçon seul et apeuré qu'il avait été.

\- Une chose est sûre, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de perdre les gens qui t'entourent et à qui tu tiens. Tu ne perdras jamais Sam. Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Je ne sais peut être pas tout de vous mais je peux deviner l'immense amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui risque de disparaître un jour. Et il en va de même pour Charlie et pour Kevin. Ce sont tes amis et quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours là pour toi.

Dean hocha la tête mais il semblait toujours aussi inquiet. Castiel pensait pourtant avoir dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

\- Et toi … Cas … est-ce que je pourrais te perdre toi ?

Le jeune avocat fronça les sourcils, surpris et déstabilisé par la question de son patron. Il n'avait pas pensé à s'inclure dans la liste des gens sur qui Dean pouvait compter parce qu'il ne s'estimait pas aussi important que Sam, Kevin ou Charlie. Il aurait du pourtant y penser. Il était le seul pour qui Dean avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Surtout après avoir découvert qu'Alastair l'avait contacté. Le fait qu'il soit aussi inquiet à l'idée de le perdre était une preuve de plus que leur relation progressait. Même si aucun des deux hommes n'était encore prêt à l'admettre à voix haute.

\- Moi ? Non … bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais si tu as besoin de l'entendre à nouveau alors je le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu le crois … je ne vais pas t'abandonner Dean. Je ne vais pas quitter le cabinet et je ne vais pas … je me sens bien là où je suis et je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

Dans sa tête, cela englobait bien sûr sa place au cabinet mais aussi et surtout sa place dans le lit de Dean. Il espérait que son patron saurait le comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire plus directement.

\- Je sais que ma peur est irrationnelle et je sais que demain, elle aura probablement disparue mais ce soir … ce soir, je ne peux pas l'ignorer et … je suis terrifié Cas … je suis terrifié parce qu'il est possible qu'un autre te propose un jour quelque chose que moi je ne serais pas en mesure de te donner. Et tu pourrais partir … tu aurais le droit de le faire. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Il était évident que Dean ne parlait plus uniquement du travail mais bel et bien de ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il avait conscience que les choses n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Castiel le pensait aussi mais il était tout à fait prêt à attendre. Il n'avait aucune intention de prendre la fuite si toutefois Dean n'était pas en mesure de lui donner plus immédiatement. C'était douloureux parfois. Frustrant également. Mais il comprenait. Dean sortait tout juste d'une relation qui avait durée dix années et d'un mariage auquel il avait voulu croire. Il était parfaitement logique qu'il ait peur de s'engager à nouveau. Castiel ne lui faisait aucun reproche.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura le jeune avocat.

Dean releva alors la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais … les choses changent … les gens changent et tu pourrais … tu pourrais avoir besoin de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu ne peux pas le trouver auprès de moi ?

\- Alors j'attendrais … ou je ferais avec ce que j'ai. Dean … je peux te promettre que je n'ai aucune intention de partir. Et je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de lire l'avenir et de te jurer que je penserais la même dans un an ou dans dix mais … ce que je peux te promettre en tout cas, c'est que je n'en ai aucune envie à cet instant précis.

\- Tu … je le sais … je te crois Cas mais quand je suis comme ça … c'est comme si les mots n'atteignaient pas mon cerveau … comme s'il refusait de les enregistrer. Je n'entends que la peur sourde qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Les mots ne suffisent pas.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Il voulait prouver à Dean qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Mais continuer à le lui assurer par des mots n'était visiblement pas la bonne méthode. Dean avait besoin d'autre chose. Et le jeune avocat n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferais … je veux t'aider à me croire.

\- Prouve le moi … prouve moi que tu … que ce qu'on a maintenant te suffit.

Castiel eut alors une idée. Il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'elle soit bonne mais cela valait tout de même la peine d'essayer. Il roula sur le côté jusqu'à forcer Dean à s'installer sur le dos puis prit place au dessus de lui. Il vint ensuite coller ses lèvres contre celles de son patron. Si les mots n'étaient pas en mesure de l'atteindre, les gestes y parviendraient peut être. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Car c'était la seule autre solution qu'il voyait.

Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Dean et fut soulagé quand ce dernier les entrouvrit aussitôt. Il le fut plus encore quand son patron referma ses bras dans son dos pour le garder auprès de lui. Castiel le sentit se détendre peu à peu alors que leurs langues se caressaient doucement. Le sexe n'était peut être pas la solution idéale mais il était évident que c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin.

Il appuya ses avant bras de chaque côté du visage de son patron et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à devoir reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa alors sur les genoux et retira son tee shirt. Dean en fit de même aussitôt et Castiel en profita pour déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur chacun de ses pectoraux. Il glissa sa langue entre les tâches de rousseur qui s'y trouvaient avant de la faire descendre le long de son sternum et jusqu'à son nombril. Dean avait à présent les mains posées sur son crâne. Il ne cherchait pas à le guider. Juste à accompagner ses mouvements. Il se donnait entièrement à Castiel. Il lui laissait le contrôle. Et le jeune avocat ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir.

Il attrapa le rebord de son boxer et le lui retira doucement. Il recula ensuite sur le lit pour pouvoir embrasser chacun de ses pieds. Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres le long de sa jambe droite puis quand il eut atteint ses hanches, il reproduisit les mêmes gestes sur sa jambe gauche. Quand il arriva au niveau de sa cuisse, il fut satisfait de voir son sexe tendu qui reposait sur son ventre. Dean était pour le moment encore trop silencieux à son goût. Il choisit donc d'accélérer les choses. Il saisit son sexe puis referma ses lèvres autour lui arrachant enfin un long gémissement.

Castiel pressa sa langue contre toute la longueur de son sexe en descendant doucement sa bouche jusqu'à sentir le sexe de Dean heurter le fond de sa gorge. Il remonta ensuite tout aussi délicatement puis reproduisit la même chose en accélérant sensiblement le rythme à chaque fois.

Il était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passait. Il n'entendait plus que les gémissements de Dean. Il aurait pu les écouter pendant des heures entières sans se lasser.

\- Cas … l'appela son patron après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Castiel relâcha son sexe et leva les yeux vers lui. Dean lui tendait une bouteille de lubrifiant. Le jeune avocat n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'avait prise mais il se fichait de ce détail. Il la prit dans sa main mais renonça à l'utiliser tout de suite. A la place, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à pouvoir presser sa langue entre les fesses de son patron. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il n'en avait jamais réellement compris l'attrait avant. Mais il aimait l'intimité extrême du geste. Et la confiance que cela demandait de la part de Dean. Il s'exposait sans crainte. Et sans avoir peur d'être jugé parce qu'il aimait ce que Castiel faisait.

Le jeune avocat continua à presser sa langue contre le muscle entre les fesses de Dean jusqu'à sentir qu'il se détendait doucement. Il put alors la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur et s'attela à préparer son patron ainsi durant quelques minutes. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus juste avec sa langue, il ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en aspergea trois de ses doigts puis en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur de Dean. Il continua à presser sa langue en plus de son doigt. Il était évident que son patron adorait ça.

Il lui était facile d'ignorer sa propre érection à cet instant précis. Il n'était concentré que sur le plaisir de Dean. Il était déterminé à lui prouver qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de partir. Il voulait que son patron comprenne que lui procurer du plaisir ainsi le satisfaisait pleinement et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment.

Il prolongea donc la préparation plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire. Quand il put faire aller et venir trois doigts à l'intérieur de Dean sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, il les retira et reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer puis recouvrit son sexe de liquide avant de se positionner correctement entre les jambes de son patron. Ce dernier les referma autour de sa taille et laissa échapper un nouveau long gémissement quand Castiel commença à pousser ses hanches en avant.

Les premières secondes étaient toujours incroyablement intenses. Castiel devait à chaque fois se concentrer pour ne pas laisser son orgasme lui échapper.

Il serra les dents comme à chaque et compta jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête pour laisser à son corps le temps de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Il voulait également permettre à Dean de se faire à l'intrusion afin de lui éviter toute douleur.

Quand son patron hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt, Castiel commença doucement à bouger. Il choisit un rythme lent au départ pour prolonger le moment. Il orienta son bassin jusqu'à toucher enfin la prostate de Dean. Quand il fut sûr que l'angle était bon, il accéléra ses mouvements. Les gémissements de son patron étaient le seul encouragement dont il avait besoin. Ils avaient fait l'amour suffisamment souvent pour que Castiel sache exactement ce que son patron aimait et ce qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Il appliqua donc chacune des leçons qu'il avait apprises afin de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il ignora le sien autant que possible. Il avait besoin que Dean jouisse avant lui. Besoin de le sentir lâcher prise.

Il continua à marteler sa prostate et à accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Dean avait la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant échapper ses cris de plaisir. C'était parfait. C'était une image que Castiel voulait graver dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il garda donc les yeux rivés sur son patron. Il étudia les traits de son visage et la façon dont le plaisir se lisait sur chacun d'eux. Dean était un amant incroyablement expressif. Il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses gémissements ou à dissimuler son plaisir. Il le vivait pleinement. N'avait pas honte d'aimer ce qu'on lui faisait. Et Castiel adorait ça.

Il sentit son patron se tendre après de longues minutes puis il sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter signalant l'orgasme de Dean. Il continua à aller et venir en lui pour le prolonger au maximum avant de s'abandonner au sien.

Quand il eut fini de se répandre en Dean, il se retira doucement puis se laissa tomber sur le côté. Presque aussitôt, son patron se tourna sur le côté pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en refermant un bras autour de sa taille. Il semblait détendu et reconnaissant. Il semblait avoir enfin assimilé son message.

\- Merci Cas … merci d'avoir compris ce dont j'avais besoin sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire. Je ne pense pas que Matt … non je sais que Matt en aurait été incapable.

Castiel n'aimait généralement pas entendre Dean prononcer le nom de son ex mari. Mais dans ces circonstances, c'était différent. Cela lui donnait la confirmation qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai autant apprécié ce qui vient de se passer que toi. Alors si tu me dis merci, je vais devoir te dire merci à mon tour.

Castiel sentit Dean sourire contre son cou. C'était le but recherché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était définitivement performant ce soir.

\- Je te crois tu sais quand tu me dis que tu ne veux pas partir. Je ne donne peut être pas cette impression mais c'est pourtant vrai. J'ai confiance en toi. Plus qu'en beaucoup de personnes.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu aies des doutes parfois. C'est normal dans notre situation.

Il était évident que leur situation pouvait paraître précaire. Surtout pour Dean puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la vraie nature des sentiments de Castiel. Peut être que lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui l'aiderait à le croire pour de bon. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Le risque de le faire fuir était trop grand et Castiel refusait de le prendre pour le moment.

\- J'aimerais … parfois, il m'arrive de m'en vouloir de ne pas être capable de te donner plus que quelques heures par ci par là. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Et je suis sans doute égoïste de te garder auprès de moi quand tu pourrais aspirer à mieux avec quelqu''un d'autre. Mais franchement … pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoïste. J'ai envie de ne penser qu'à moi plutôt que de penser aux autres avant tout. N'oublie juste pas que tu as le droit de me dire si cela ne te convient pas … ou si tu as besoin d'autre chose. Je ne te retiendrais pas. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et je ne te le ferais jamais payer.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Ils en avaient discuter le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et si cet arrangement n'était clairement pas idéal pour lui, c'était un début. Il l'avait accepté et saurait s'en satisfaire.

\- On s'est mis d'accord dès le début et j'ai accepté tes conditions. Je sais à quoi m'attendre et je sais exactement ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Peut être m'arrive t-il d'espérer avoir plus un jour mais honnêtement, ce que nous avons pour le moment me convient pleinement. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.

\- Si cela change ou si tu te réveilles un matin malheureux et triste, promets moi de me le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de tout me confier. Je veux qu'on soit entièrement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Et qui sait … peut être que je finirais par être capable de te donner plus.

Castiel voulait y croire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas totalement honnête avec Dean. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et cela changerait probablement tout. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison de se taire. Le moment viendrait de se montrer sincère. C'était juste trop tôt.

\- Tu sais … le simple fait que tu m'aies demandé de rester dormir avec toi cette nuit est déjà énorme. C'est un pas en avant.

\- Si tu en avais envie avant que je te le demande, tu aurais du me le proposer.

\- J'aurais pu oui mais je voulais … j'avais envie de te laisser aller à ton propre rythme. Ta situation est plus … compliquée que la mienne et je refuse de te brusquer. Si cela m'avait réellement posé un problème, je te l'aurais dit mais je savais que tu finirais par me le demander alors … j'ai juste choisi de me montrer patient.

Dean releva la tête pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

\- Je me demande la même chose à chaque fois que je te regarde.

Dean sourit alors. Castiel en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne repose finalement sa tête sur le torse du jeune avocat.

\- Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir te rendormir ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse.

\- Après l'orgasme que j'ai eu, je pense que je pourrais dormir pendant dix heures sans me réveiller.

Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir face à ce qui était un compliment à peine déguisé. Il ferma ensuite les yeux puis tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur la respiration de son patron. Ce dernier finit par s'endormir après quelques minutes. Castiel, de son côté, se força à rester éveillé pour s'assurer qu'il ne cauchemardait pas à nouveau. Il allait sans doute le payer le lendemain mais il s'en fichait. Dean était sa priorité pour la nuit.

\- J'aurais peut être du te dire toute la vérité quand tu m'as parlé d'honnêteté … j'aurais peut être du te dire que je t'aime … que je suis amoureux de toi depuis sans doute le premier jour. Ça aurait pu changer les choses, murmura Castiel quand il fut sûr que Dean dormait.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Parler ainsi ouvertement de ses sentiments le faisait se sentir plus léger. Il savait que le faire quand Dean dormait était peut être un peu lâche. Que c'était comme tricher. Mais il avait besoin de les exprimer. Besoin de prononcer ces mots.

\- Mais peut être que cela t'aurait fait paniquer. J'espère que le jour où tu seras prêt à les entendre, tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'être tu pendant aussi longtemps. J'espère que tu comprendras que je l'ai fait pour ne pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Parce que j'avais envie de te protéger … et sans doute de me protéger moi aussi par la même occasion.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Dean commençait à ronfler doucement contre son torse et cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

\- Je te promets de toujours faire en sorte de te protéger. De m'assurer que tu ne manques jamais de rien et que tu sois pleinement heureux à mes côtés. Je ne laisserais jamais plus personne te faire du mal … que ce soit Matt ou Crowley ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je vais veiller sur toi Dean. Pas seulement cette nuit mais aussi longtemps que tu accepteras que je sois à tes côtés.

Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il avait dit l'essentiel et cela l'avait clairement libéré d'un poids. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait prononcer ces mots à nouveau. Le jour où Dean serait éveillé et prêt à les accepter et à les prononcer à son tour. En attendant, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il resterait avec son patron. Il veillerait sur lui. Car si Dean était fort et solide quand il était dans son rôle d'avocat, il y avait un certaine vulnérabilité en lui quand il retirait son costume. Il avait des blessures à peine cicatrisées et des fractures évidentes dans son armure. Castiel allait faire en sorte de les réparer une à une. Il guérirait chacune de ses blessures. Il le protégerait du monde extérieur et de tous ceux qui étaient jaloux de lui. Il serait là à chaque moment pour s'assurer que jamais plus rien ne l'atteigne. Il espérait que Dean le laisserait faire. Qu'il accepterait son aide. Qu'il ne chercherait pas à la fuir. Car Castiel l'aimait bien trop pour le regarder souffrir à nouveau. Il se savait capable de tout si quelqu'un tentait quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute ce que toutes les personnes amoureuses pensaient. Mais dans tous les cas, il allait en faire sa mission. Et il l'accomplirait quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.


	27. Confrontation

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis de retour. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos messages mais je les ai tous lu et ils me font toujours utant plaisir. Merci à vous pour eux et pour votre fidélité.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Dean confronte Crowley devant le juge.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi pour la suite**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Not afraid d'Eminem**

 **Chapitre 27 : Confrontation**

 _« Une théorie qui entend prendre pour objet la pratique humaine dans son ensemble doit se prémunir contre toute tentation idéaliste qui la porte à négliger la confrontation avec les faits. »_

 _Jürgen Habermas_

Dean avait dormi toute la nuit paisiblement. Castiel avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir lutter et avait fini par s'endormir à son tour. Le lendemain, le jeune avocat avait eu peur que son patron se comporte différemment. Qu'il tente de s'éloigner. Qu'il soit mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'être ouvert ainsi à lui sans aucune retenue. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Dean avait semblé soulagé d'un poids. Heureux d'avoir pu se confier ainsi et de ne pas avoir été jugé. Il était plus affectueux et tendre. Il semblait vouloir être aussi proche de Castiel que possible. Ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble sans que cela n'ait rien avoir avec le sexe et tout à voir avec leur besoin de proximité. Ils avaient ensuite pris un petit déjeuner côte à côté sur le bar de la cuisine.

Ils s'étaient enfin rendus au bureau dans la même voiture puis rejoint le cabinet sans se quitter une seule seconde. Bien sûr, une fois arrivés, ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de rester l'un avec l'autre. Ils devaient continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Charlie et Kevin étaient peut être au courant mais Sam ne savait rien. Et les autres employés devaient également rester dans l'ignorance.

Castiel ne vécut pas cette distance aussi mal qu'il l'avait vécue jusque là. Cette nuit passée à serrer Dean dans ses bras leur avait fait franchir un cap. Il savait à présent que son patron avait besoin de lui. Il savait qu'il était en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il se sentait confiant et essentiel. Il n'avait pas peur.

Dean le convoqua finalement dans son bureau avec Sam en fin de matinée. Ils lui parlèrent de ce que Charlie avait découvert. Ils abordèrent la possible implication de Crowley dans la disparition d'Andrea et s'interrogèrent ensemble sur la marche à suivre. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur l'essentiel. Ils devaient en parler à Crowley et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait rien dit jusque là. Sam semblait lui aussi vouloir croire que leur employé n'était pas mal intentionné. Et si Castiel avait des doutes sur ce point, il était inutile de les faire savoir. Ils finiraient par avoir toutes leurs réponses. Il leur suffisait de confronter Crowley pour enfin découvrir ce qu'il cachait ou non.

Mais un problème de taille se posa rapidement à eux. Sans qu'il ait averti qui que ce soit, Crowley n'était pas venu travailler ce jour là. Castiel pensa aussitôt que les deux choses étaient liées. Il avait du découvrir ou être averti que Dean savait tout et il avait préféré rester chez lui que se retrouver confronté à ses mensonges. Pour le jeune avocat, son absence était un aveu de culpabilité.

Dean ne semblait pas de même avis. Sam non plus. Ils cherchèrent donc à le joindre toute la journée sans résultat. Dean finit même par envoyer quelqu'un chez lui. Mais il n'était pas là.

Son absence étonna tous les employés. Comme son patron, Crowley ne prenait jamais de congés. Il était au bureau tous les jours et le plus souvent y passait le plus clair de son temps. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là le jour même où les frères souhaitaient lui parler était suspect. Et si personne n'osait le dire, Castiel en était convaincu.

Ils n'eurent de ses nouvelles que le lendemain matin. Il appela Dean pour s'excuser de son absence. Il assura avoir eu un décès dans sa famille et avoir du prendre un avion pour l'Angleterre en urgence pour un enterrement et toutes les démarches qui suivaient. Si Dean semblait le croire et avoir même de la peine pour lui, Castiel pouvait sentir le mensonge. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Crowley et il savait que cela ne risquait pas de changer.

Crowley ne reviendrait pas au bureau avant la date de la seconde audience de Benny. Dean prit alors la décision qui s'imposait. Puisqu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui parler en face à face, il le ferait devant le juge. Il lui adressa donc une convocation en bonne et due forme pour qu'il comparaisse à l'audience. Cela semblait le gêner d'avoir à se comporter ainsi avec un employé en qui il avait confiance mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Ils avaient besoin de le faire témoigner et avouer devant les jurés qu'il avait payé Andrea pour qu'elle parte. Ils devaient introduire ainsi le témoignage de la jeune femme pour que le jury soit plus enclin à la croire quand elle prendrait la parole. Crowley serait utilisé pour sauver Benny. Castiel n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient.

La veille de l'audience, Dean et Castiel prirent l'avion pour la Nouvelle Orléans, accompagnés de Kevin et Charlie pour les aider au cas où. L'injonction de comparaître avait été délivrée à Crowley et il avait assuré qu'il serait présent. Castiel avait hâte de pouvoir lui faire face à nouveau.

Ils prirent une chambre en centre ville non loin du tribunal et passèrent la soirée à revoir tous les détails du dossier en mangeant dans la chambre de Dean. Ce dernier ne s'était pas embêté à réserver une chambre pour Castiel puisque Kevin et Charlie savaient pour eux deux. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se cacher. Ils partagèrent donc la même chambre et le même lit. Une nouvelle fois, Dean dormit blotti contre Castiel et une nouvelle fois, il ne fut pas réveillé par ses cauchemars.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au tribunal ensemble. Il était évident que Dean était nerveux. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait face à Crowley. Le moment où il devrait l'interroger devant le jury et le juge. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de l'utiliser de la sorte. Mais Castiel savait qu'il en serait capable le moment venu. Il le savait suffisamment déterminé à sauver Benny pour mettre tout le reste de côté.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de la salle d'audience que Dean reprit la parole pour exprimer son inquiétude et son malaise. Il n'y avait que Castiel avec lui et il ne semblait pas gêné à l'idée de se confier à lui une fois de plus.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir lui parler avant aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression de le piéger en agissant de la sorte. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment Dean pouvait continuer de croire en Crowley quand il était évident qu'il leur avait menti jusque là. Mais il le garda pour lui.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Et s'il est honnête comme tu le penses, il te dira tout ce que tu as besoin d'entendre. Il cherchera à t'aider.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il dira tout. Je sais qu'il … je pense qu'il est honnête. Mais je détesterais qu'il m'en veuille et … de toute façon, il est trop tard pour s'en soucier non ? On ne peut plus reculer.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était effectivement trop tard pour revenir en arrière. L'avenir de Benny continuait à se jouer et ils n'avaient pas le droit de mettre un élément de côté juste pour protéger Crowley d'une possible humiliation devant le tribunal.

Charlie et Kevin finirent par les rejoindre. D'après leurs informations, l'avion de Crowley avait atterri un peu plus tôt et il serait présent à l'audience. Dean semblait vouloir prendre cela comme le signe que son employé était déterminé à tout dire et à les aider. Castiel pensait, de son côté, qu'il avait agi ainsi uniquement pour sauver les apparences. Il se savait acculé et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de coopérer pour ne pas se coller l'étiquette de coupable devant tout le tribunal.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Castiel les passa à observer l'entrée du tribunal en espérant voir Crowley franchir les portes. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il semblait en retard.

Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas demander un ajournement de la séance. Ils devaient passer à l'action aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Crowley ne leur ferait pas faux bond.

Quand le garde ouvrit les portes de la salle d'audience, ils les franchirent rapidement puis s'installèrent à la table réservée à la défense. On fit entrer Benny quelques minutes plus tard. Puis le public fut invité à s'installer avant que le garde ne referme les portes. Crowley n'était toujours pas là. Et Castiel commençait sincèrement à croire qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le juge finit par faire son entrée, obligeant tout le monde à se lever. Ce fut ensuite au tour du jury de pénétrer dans la salle et de prendre place à la gauche de Dean et Castiel. Le juge annonça le début de l'audience avant de se tourner vers le jeune avocat et son patron.

\- Messieurs, veuillez appeler votre premier témoin.

Dean se leva alors, reboutonna sa veste puis se tourna vers le juge.

\- Votre Honneur, nous appelons Fergus Crowley à la barre et nous vous demandons l'autorisation de le traiter comme un témoin hostile.

Cette requête sembla surprendre le juge. Il jeta un coup d'œil au procureur qui consultait ses notes, visiblement pris de court lui aussi. Dean avait pourtant tout fait dans les règles et signifié à son adversaire qu'il appellerait son employé à la barre.

\- Je peux vous demander ce qui motive votre requête ? Demanda le juge en reportant son attention sur Dean.

Ce dernier fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Nous pensons que Monsieur Crowley détient des informations concernant la disparition de Madame Kormos. Il s'agit d'informations qu'il ne nous a pas transmises quand nous avons pris le dossier en mains. Il s'agit toutefois de l'un de mes employés et je ne voudrais pas que votre Honneur puisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un témoignage de complaisance.

Le juge réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher finalement la tête.

\- Je vous l'accorde, asséna t-il. Monsieur Crowley est-il présent ?

\- Je suis là votre Honneur, lança ce dernier.

Castiel tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la salle. Mais il était soulagé de le voir là. Il avait réellement fini par croire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il chercherait à fuir la confrontation, disparaîtrait dans la nature et ne referait plus jamais surface. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il regarda Crowley rejoindre le devant de la salle et s'installer à l'endroit réservé aux témoins. On le fit jurer sur la Bible puis on lui demanda de s'asseoir. Ce que Crowley fit en souriant. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il ne semblait pas en colère non plus. Bien au contraire. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

Dean approcha de lui lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Castiel pouvait sentir la nervosité chez son patron. Mais il doutait que quiconque puisse la voir mis à part lui, Kevin et Charlie.

\- Monsieur Crowley, merci d'être venu. Pouvez vous vous présenter au jury ?

Crowley hocha la tête sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Je m'appelle Fergus Crowley. Je suis actuellement avocat au sein de votre cabinet et ce depuis sa création.

\- Mais avant de travailler pour moi, vous exerciez dans un autre cabinet. Est-ce exact ?

\- C'est exact.

Dean et Castiel avaient discuté de la meilleure manière d'aborder cet interrogatoire. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était préférable d'avancer calmement et de ne pas brusquer Crowley pour qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour parler. Dean suivait ce plan à la lettre pour le moment. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du procureur qui semblait furieux de voir Crowley témoigner.

\- Objection, votre Honneur, lança t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Le juge tourna le visage dans sa direction et lui fit signe de s'expliquer.

\- Monsieur Crowley est un employé de Monsieur Winchester et en conséquence, il nous ait impossible de ne pas douter de la véracité de son témoignage. Il pourrait parfaitement avoir accepté de parler juste pour les aider. Il y a un conflit d'intérêt flagrant.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda le juge pour que Dean s'explique.

\- Monsieur Crowley est effectivement l'un de mes employés mais mes questions ne porteront que sur ce qu'il a pu faire avant de travailler pour moi. Nous avons toutes les preuves de ce que nous allons avancer. Et c'est justement parce que je craignais une telle objection de la part de mon confrère que j'ai choisi de considérer Monsieur Crowley comme hostile.

\- Rejetée, lança le juge à l'intention du procureur.

Ce dernier se rassit en grimaçant. Il était évident qu'il avait peur de ce que Crowley pouvait avoir à dire. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il était lui aussi impliqué dans la disparition d'Andrea comme Charlie l'avait supposé. Mais ils aborderaient ce point plus tard. Pour le moment, ils devaient restés concentrés sur Crowley.

\- Avant de travailler pour moi, vous étiez employé chez Litt, Specter et associés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dean en regardant Crowley droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- J'ai travaillé pour eux pendant presque dix ans avant de vous rejoindre oui.

\- Et durant cette période, vous étiez déjà spécialisé en droit des affaires.

\- C'est ma spécialité depuis que j'ai quitté l'université.

Dean hocha la tête comme s'il venait de l'apprendre. Castiel savait qu'il agissait ainsi pour donner l'impression au jury qu'il découvrait toutes ces informations. Pour leur faire oublier ce que le procureur avait déclaré un peu plus tôt. Ils ne devaient surtout pas penser que Crowley pouvait être là uniquement pour faire plaisir à Dean. Ils devaient le croire.

\- Pouvez vous nous donner le nom de votre principal client de l'époque ? Demanda Dean en faisant quelques pas en direction du jury.

Il s'adressa autant à eux qu'à Crowley. C'était un moyen connu pour les impliquer dans l'interrogatoire.

\- Et bien il est difficile de dire lequel était le plus important puisqu'ils l'étaient tous d'une certaine manière mais si vous entendez par là celui dont la fortune était la plus conséquente alors il s'agissait de Monsieur Black. Azazel Black.

C'était le nom de l'homme qui avait payé Andrea et celui que Dean et Castiel voulaient entendre. Crowley semblait avoir compris ce qu'ils cherchaient et paraissait avoir envie de le leur donner. Mais Castiel continuait de penser qu'il le faisait uniquement pour sauver sa peau et certainement pas pour aider Benny.

\- Vous étiez en charge de la défense de Monsieur Black il y a dix ans n'est-ce-pas ? A l'époque où mon client a été condamné pour meurtre, votre client était soupçonné de fraude fiscale et d'abus de biens sociaux. Il allait devoir faire face à un procès. C'est bien ça ?

Dean suivait toutes les étapes à la lettre. Il s'en tenait au plan et ne semblait pas déstabilisé de faire face à son employé de la sorte. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il tenait son rôle à merveille même s'il était évident pour lui que c'était une épreuve. Il en ressortirait probablement épuisé. Mais c'était une étape nécessaire et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Il était effectivement soupçonné de plusieurs délits. Mais le procès n'a pas eu lieu. Il a fini par être relaxé, admit Crowley.

\- Relaxé quelques jours seulement avant le procès de Monsieur Laffite.

Castiel était étonné que le procureur n'ait pas objecté à nouveau depuis la première fois. Mais il semblait attendre le moment parfait. Il avait probablement été échaudé par le premier refus du juge et il ne voulait pas être exposé à un nouveau rejet aussi rapidement. Cela offrait l'opportunité à Dean de poursuivre son interrogatoire sereinement.

\- Connaissez vous Madame Kormos ? Demanda t-il finalement en faisant face à Crowley.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Pas personnellement non. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle est liée à l'affaire jugée ici mais je ne sais rien d'elle. Et je ne savais rien d'elle à l'époque où je défendais Monsieur Black.

\- Pourtant, nous avons découvert un virement d'argent de votre compte au sien le soir du meurtre des deux victimes. Le soir où elle a disparu sans laisser de trace, vous lui avez offert une importante somme d'argent. Sans la connaître ?

Crowley hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi interrogé. Il ne se laissait pas déstabilisé. Il était extrêmement calme.

\- J'ai effectivement versé cette somme d'argent sur un compte. Mais cet argent ne m'appartenait pas. Il provenait de Monsieur Black.

Castiel observa les jurés. Ils semblaient totalement captivés. Ils continuaient de marquer des points. Dean tenait son rôle à merveille et avec la coopération de Crowley, ils semblaient sur le point de remporter une victoire importante.

\- Vous ne la connaissiez pas mais vous avez tout de même accepté de faire transiter l'argent qui lui était destiné via votre compte personnel. Saviez vous à l'époque pourquoi cet argent devait absolument lui revenir ? Saviez vous qu'elle l'utiliserait pour disparaître et abandonner mon client ?

Crowley secoua la tête à nouveau. Le procureur choisit ce moment pour se lever.

\- Objection votre Honneur. Monsieur Winchester cherche à pousser son employé à trahir le secret professionnel. Monsieur Crowley n'a pas le droit de révéler des informations confidentielles concernant un ancien client.

Le juge sembla considérer son objection avant de se tourner vers Dean. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Monsieur le Juge, je cherche à prouver que quelqu'un a souhaité faire disparaître Madame Kormos pour qu'elle ne puisse surtout pas témoigner en faveur de Monsieur Laffite. Ces éléments sont cruciaux pour permettre au jury de se faire une idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a dix ans. Pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi mon client n'a pas eu les moyens de se défendre et pourquoi il a été condamné à mort aussi rapidement.

Une nouvelle fois, le juge prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Rejetée. Poursuivez Monsieur Winchester.

Castiel sourit. Ils avaient le juge de leur côté. C'était un grand plus.

\- Monsieur Crowley, pouvez vous confirmer devant les membres du jury que vous avez été chargé de verser cette somme à Madame Kormos le soir des meurtres dont Monsieur Laffite est accusé ? Pouvez vous leur dire que vous avez reçu l'ordre de le faire par votre client de l'époque ?

Crowley se tourna vers les jurés et leur sourit.

\- Je le confirme. Les instructions étaient claire. Madame Kormos devait recevoir cet argent à une heure précise. Et cette transaction ne devait pas être ébruitée.

\- Pouvez vous également confirmer que les charges qui pesaient sur votre client ont été abandonné dès le lendemain de ce virement ?

\- Je le confirme.

Crowley semblait de plus en plus déterminé à coopérer et Castiel commençait presque à douter de sa malhonnêteté. Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier ce qu'il savait déjà de lui. Il avait eu des soupçons le concernant bien avant d'apprendre son implication dans la disparition d'Andrea. Il ne devait pas se laisser berner par sa façon de coopérer sans rien cacher. Il jouait un jeu. Castiel en était convaincu.

\- N'avez vous pas trouvé étrange que cette opération conduise à sa disparition ? Vous êtes vous demandé à l'époque pourquoi on vous avait demandé de la payer ainsi alors qu'elle était potentiellement le seul témoin à pouvoir innocenter mon client ?

Crowley ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde et Castiel crut alors lire un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais il releva ses défenses presque aussitôt avant de répondre sur un ton calme et assuré.

\- Je ne savais rien de l'affaire qui concernait Monsieur Laffite à l'époque et je ne l'ai suivi que de loin ensuite. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque que Madame Kormos avait le moindre lien avec votre client. Je n'ai fait que ce que mon client me demandait. Ça n'avait rien d'illégal. Il a le droit de faire un tel don.

\- Il en avait peut être le droit mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle ?

\- Je lui ai posé la question quelques jours plus tard mais son explication tenait la route et je n'ai pas insisté. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans le procès de Monsieur Laffite et je ne savais pas que Madame Kormos avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui.

Castiel soupira. Crowley disait peut être vrai. Il était possible qu'il n'ait fait que suivre un ordre. Mais il continuait de penser qu'à sa place, il se serait interrogé plus longuement sur ses motivations. Et voir son client être relaxé aussitôt après l'aurait poussé à enquêter. Crowley avait soit fait preuve d'un manque de vigilance soit de malhonnêteté. Dans tous les cas, ils ne devaient pas en rester là. Dean devait absolument continuer à le faire parler pour semer le doute dans l'esprit des jurés et obtenir l'acquittement de Benny.

\- Vous vous êtes tout de même interrogé sur ses motivations puisque vous lui avez demandé une explication. Son attitude vous a surpris. Pourriez vous nous dire ce qu'il vous a répondu quand vous lui avez posé la question ?

Crowley hocha la tête. Il semblait à nouveau totalement calme. Il contrôlait la situation. Il avait visiblement un plan en tête et il le suivait à la lettre. Il avait préparé cet interrogatoire. Il avait probablement répété chacune de ses réponses jusqu'à ce qu'elles sonnent juste même s'il s'agissait de mensonges.

\- Monsieur Black avait un fils qui a longtemps été dépendant à la cocaïne. Il n'a pas fait grand chose pour l'aider à l'époque et malheureusement … malheureusement, son fils a fini par mourir d'une overdose. Il s'est alors promis d'aider ceux qui, comme lui, connaissaient des problèmes d'addiction. Il a créé un programme pour les aider. Il a jugé bon d'inclure Madame Kormos à ce programme et il lui a donné cet argent pour qu'elle puisse repartir à zéro et se payer une cure de désintoxication.

Castiel secoua la tête, convaincu que Crowley mentait. Son explication ne tenait pas la route. Mais le jury semblait vouloir le croire. Ils aimaient ce genre d'histoire. Les gens qui tentaient de se racheter en faisant le bien autour d'eux. Les histoires de rédemption. Et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Andrea, ils n'avaient aucune raison de mettre les propos de Crowley en doute.

\- Un tel programme est bien sûr tout à son honneur. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi a t-il choisi d'aider Madame Kormos quand elle ne l'a jamais sollicité ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'aide alors même qu'il ne la connaissait pas avant de lui donner cet argent ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas jugé bon de l'interroger sur ce point puisque sa réponse me semblait convaincante.

Dean n'obtiendrait probablement rien de plus de Crowley. Il était évident qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à dire la vérité sans donner l'impression de le harceler et de se mettre le jury à dos. Il était préférable d'en rester là. Le témoignage d'Andrea suffirait à les convaincre que tout ceci n'était que mensonges et affabulations.

\- C'est peut être ce qu'il vous a dit et sans doute cela vous a t-il convaincu à l'époque puisque de toute évidence, vous ne saviez rien de l'implication de Madame Kormos dans le dossier de mon client. Mais j'aimerais à présent avoir votre opinion sur ma façon de voir les choses.

\- Objection votre Honneur, intervint le procureur. Spéculations.

Le juge fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Dean.

\- Rejetée mais Monsieur Winchester, vous feriez bien de faire attention à ce que vous dites. Monsieur Crowley n'est pas policier et son opinion n'a aucune importance dans cette affaire.

Dean hocha la tête mais Castiel savait qu'il continuerait sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que le juge l'arrête à nouveau. Peu importait que ce dernier le lui demande, le jury aurait entendu sa version des faits et cela resterait gravé dans leur mémoire au moment des délibérations.

\- Voilà ce que je pense Monsieur Crowley … je pense que votre client s'est vu proposer un marché par le bureau du procureur. Je pense qu'en échange d'une relaxe concernant ses délits, il était chargé de faire disparaître Madame Kormos pour qu'elle ne témoigne pas pour mon client. Et je pense que c'est uniquement dans ce but que Monsieur Black a versé cet argent sur son compte. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi le procureur a volontairement voulu faire disparaître ce témoin … peut être voulait-il juste trouver le coupable plus rapidement ou peut être avait il un intérêt quelconque à ne pas emprisonner le vrai meurtrier … peut être …

\- Objection Votre Honneur, s'écria le procureur. Ces accusations sont sans fondements. Et elles sont particulièrement insultantes. Monsieur Winchester n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Ce ne sont que des spéculations.

\- Retenue, approuva le juge en se tournant vers Dean à nouveau. Monsieur Winchester, je vous conseille vivement de ne plus porter d'accusations contre Monsieur le Procureur sans avoir de preuve à nous fournir. Si vous persistez, je serais contraint de prendre des sanctions.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Votre Honneur. Pas d'autres questions.

Sur ces mots, Dean rejoignit Castiel et reprit sa place. Il avait tenu son rôle à merveille et s'il avait peut être été un peu trop loin à la fin, ce qu'il avait dit avait nécessairement marqué le jury. Le juge invita alors le procureur à interroger le témoin. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de Crowley.

\- Monsieur Crowley, pouvez vous nous dire combien d'argent Monsieur Black consacre à son programme chaque année ?

\- La quasi totalité de ce qu'il gagne. Il est extrêmement dévoué.

Le procureur tendit alors un tas de papiers au juge qui les prit sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Nous voudrions joindre ces témoignages au dossier. Il s'agit de ceux des personnes que Monsieur Black a aidé par le passé. Ils lui en sont tous reconnaissants. Je pense que ces témoignages suffiront à convaincre le jury de la bonne foi de Monsieur Black.

\- Votre Honneur, nous n'avons à aucun moment eu ces documents en notre possession ! Intervint Dean.

\- Ils ne nous sont parvenus que quelques minutes avant le début de l'audience, expliqua le procureur en souriant.

Il mentait. C'était évident. Mais il le faisait avec aplomb et le jury semblait le croire. Ils allaient lire ces documents et ils risquaient de croire aux mensonges de Crowley concernant les véritables intentions de son client. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé. Mais de toute évidence, le procureur avait un coup d'avance sur eux. Crowley l'avait peut être prévenu de ce qu'il comptait raconter et lui avait offert une chance de préparer sa contre attaque.

\- Même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce petit accroc dans la procédure, je vais tout de même les juger recevables pour cette fois. Mais je vous invite à ne pas reproduire la même erreur une seconde fois Monsieur le Procureur.

\- Je vous le promets, répliqua ce dernier. Pas d'autres questions.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir. Dean se laissa également retomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Ils avaient marqué des points mais ils avaient également reçu des coups. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire qui sortait de cet interrogatoire victorieux.

Le juge invita ensuite Crowley à quitter sa chaise puis annonça que le procès ne reprendrait que dans quelques jours pour laisser le temps au jury d'étudier les documents et de digérer les informations reçues aujourd'hui.

Les jurés quittèrent alors la pièce, suivis par le juge. Benny fut à nouveau guidé dehors par des policiers. Rapidement, la salle d'audience se vida. Dean prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour rassembler ses affaires. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il choisit donc de ne pas lui parler.

Ils s'étaient enfin remis debout quand Crowley approcha d'eux.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Demanda t-il alors.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui maintenant. Il semblait redouter la réaction de son patron. Mais il pouvait parfaitement jouer un rôle à nouveau. Il pouvait tout à fait faire mine d'avoir peur juste pour convaincre Dean qu'il était honnête. Castiel n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Et il espérait que son patron saurait lui aussi lire clair dans son jeu.

\- Je suis un peu pressé Crowley. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et un avion qui m'attend. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on parle quand nous serons rentrés.

\- Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment mais j'ai besoin de m'expliquer. Il est évident que tu te poses des questions sur mon comportement et c'est tout à fait ton droit. Mais j'estime avoir de mon côté le droit de m'expliquer. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel détestait la façon qu'il avait de donner à Crowley ce qu'il demandait. Il ne le méritait pas. Dean aurait du le voir. Le sentir. Il était incroyable de voir qu'il semblait continuer à faire confiance à Crowley quand ils en savaient autant sur lui. Il aurait du le repousser. Peut être le renvoyer pour leur avoir menti. Mais à la place, il lui donnait une chance de continuer à lui mentir. Cela mettait Castiel hors de lui.

\- Je t'écoute, lança alors Dean.

Crowley hocha la tête en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je voulais juste te promettre que je n'étais pas au courant de implication de Madame Kormos dans ton dossier. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elle était ton seul témoin. Je n'ai fait le rapport entre elle et ton affaire qu'au moment où j'ai reçu ma convocation au tribunal. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais fait le lien. Je peux te le jurer. Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais aussitôt informé de ce que mon client de l'époque avait fait.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il mentait. Peut être n'était il pas totalement objectif quand il était question de Crowley mais il était tout de même sûr qu'il avait raison le concernant. Il espérait que Dean ne se laisserait pas berner. Il se chargerait de lui faire entendre raison une fois Crowley parti. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber dans le piège.

\- Je sais que j'aurais du faire preuve de plus de vigilance à l'époque. Le fait que mon client soit relaxé juste après avoir effectué ce virement aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais je ne savais rien de l'affaire de Monsieur Laffite à l'époque. Le nom de Madame Kormos n'a jamais été évoqué dans la presse et je ne pouvais pas faire le lien. Je sais que j'ai manqué de discernement. Je sais que j'aurais du m'interroger sur la concordance des événements et peut être mener ma propre enquête. Mais le choses étaient compliquées à l'époque pur moi dans mon ancien cabinet. J'étais sur la sellette et j'avais besoin de cette victoire pour conserver ma place.

Dean l'observait mais ce qu'il pensait ne transparaissait pas sur son visage. Il se contentait d'écouter Crowley sans intervenir. Castiel se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé savoir.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas voulu te cacher ces informations. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Et si j'avais eu la moindre idée que cette information serait susceptible de t'aider, je te l'aurais donné sans hésiter. Tu me connais depuis un moment maintenant et tu sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider. J'aime ce cabinet et j'aime travailler pour toi. J'espère que mon erreur passée ne changera pas l'opinion que tu as de moi. Je détesterais que cela vienne altérer notre relation.

Castiel avait envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Crowley. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il jouait sur la corde sensible. Il disait à Dean ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce qu'il attendait de ses employés. Il rappelait son engagement pour le cabinet. Il parlait de loyauté. Il connaissait suffisamment son patron pour savoir exactement comment le manipuler à sa guise. Et cela révoltait Castiel. Mais il devait attendre pour faire connaître son opinion. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer devant Crowley. Cela lui retomberait dessus immédiatement.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es en colère contre moi, souffla alors Crowley.

Son patron soupira avant de secouer la tête. Castiel ravala sa colère et sa déception. Comment Dean pouvait il ne pas être furieux après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère non. Et j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler avant d'avoir à te convoquer devant le juge. Je voulais le faire dès que Charlie a découvert que tu avais fait ce virement. Mais tu n'étais pas là.

Crowley hocha la tête en prenant un air grave.

\- Je sais que mon absence a du te surprendre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te prévenir mais … mon départ a été quelque peu précipité. Mon père est malheureusement décédé d'une crise cardiaque et j'ai pris un vol dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me devais d'être auprès de ma mère et d'arranger tous les détails pour son enterrement. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi ou au cabinet jusqu'à ce que je vois que tu avais cherché à me joindre à plusieurs reprises. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, répliqua Dean.

Il semblait sincère. Si le père de Crowley était réellement décédé, Castiel avait lui aussi de la peine pour lui. Il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui. Il se promit de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas menti sur ce point. Qu'il avait réellement du se rendre en Angleterre pour enterrer son père. Qu'il n'avait pas juste voulu fuir toute confrontation avec Dean.

\- Je te remercie. Mais d'une certaine manière, cette nouvelle n'a pas été une totale surprise. Il avait eu plusieurs alertes par le passé et il n'a jamais réellement prêté attention aux conseils de son cardiologue.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelques jours de plus pour être avec ta famille, tu peux les prendre. Nous nous chargerons de tes dossiers en attendant.

\- Non, je préfère retourner travailler. Maintenant que je sais que mon ancien client pourrait être impliqué dans ton affaire, je ressens le besoin d'enquêter sur lui. Bien sûr, je ne le ferais que si tu m'autorises à le faire. Je suis toutefois convaincu que je pourrais trouver des informations qui te seraient utiles. Il a confiance en moi. Je sais comment le pousser à me parler.

Castiel ne voulait surtout pas voir Crowley se mêler de leur affaire. Il ne voulait pas lui communiquer la moindre information. Il le savait capable de s'en servir contre eux. Des les transmettre au procureur avec qui il était probablement de mèche. Il voulait entendre Dean lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui et qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien sans son aide. Mais à sa grande surprise, son patron hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Je t'autorise à faire ce que tu juges nécessaire. Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je verrais si c'est exploitable ou non.

\- Je peux te promettre que je ne te décevrais pas.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Fergus.

Crowley sourit alors, visiblement conscient d'avoir remporté une victoire. Il les salua ensuite avant de s'éloigner. Castiel le suivit des yeux et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas … commença t-il.

\- Un grand homme a dit un jour : « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près », l'interrompit son patron.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Dean voulait en venir.

\- Un grand homme a quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu le Parrain ?

Castiel n'était pas un grand fan des films en général mais il se souvenait avoir été contraint de voir celui ci par Meg. Il l'avait trouvé long et ennuyeux. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir entendu cette phrase.

\- C'est une citation de ce film … c'est ce que dit Michael Corleone pour … peu importe les détails. L'essentiel c'est que je compte appliquer cet adage à la lettre.

Castiel sentit alors l'espoir monter en lui. Etait-il possible que Dean ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur Crowley ?

\- Je croyais que tu … tu lui as dit que tu avais confiance en lui, souffla t-il.

\- J'avais confiance en lui jusque là. Mais … je le connais par cœur. Je sais quel genre d'avocat il est et il n'a jamais manqué de vigilance. Il n'a jamais laissé la moindre information lui échapper. Il est extrêmement méticuleux. Il n'aurait pas fermé les yeux sur une telle transaction. Il a forcément mené son enquête et il a forcément découvert ce qui a motivé Black a versé cette somme d'argent.

\- Donc tu penses qu'il t'a menti.

\- A moi et au juge oui. Rien de ce qu'il a dit ne tient la route. Depuis qu'il travaille pour moi, il a toujours su tous les détails de tous les dossiers dont quelqu'un au cabinet se chargeait. Il s'en est même vanté à plusieurs reprises. Je sais qu'il savait tout de l'affaire de Benny quand j'ai accepté de m'en occuper. Il a forcément fait le lien entre Andrea et son ancien client. Il a forcément caché cette information.

\- Alors pourquoi lui avoir demandé de travailler avec nous ?

Castiel était soulagé de savoir que Dean avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Cela faciliterait les choses pour eux. Mais il continuait de voir l'implication de Crowley comme un obstacle et un risque pour eux deux. Et pour Benny.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de garder un œil sur lui. Je vais demander à Charlie de surveiller ses agissements à compter d'aujourd'hui. Et je vais faire en sorte de découvrir tout ce qu'il nous cache. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il ne se méfie pas de moi pour y parvenir. J'ai besoin qu'il puisse croire que j'ai toujours confiance en lui. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit oui. Pour le garder proche de moi et pour avoir une chance de le percer à jour pour de bon.

Castiel sourit alors. Le plan de Dean était brillant. Il aurait du y penser. Mais il était bien trop aveuglé par sa haine pour Crowley pour se montrer lucide. Heureusement pour lui, Dean l'avait été plus que lui. C'était une bonne chose. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir découvrir qui était réellement Crowley. Et libérer le cabinet de la menace qu'il représentait.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis soulagé de l'entendre. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à te berner, avoua Castiel en souriant.

\- Il aurait pu réussir avant … peut être aurais je été suffisamment aveugle pour le croire il y a encore quelques mois. Mais les choses sont différentes à présent. Je sens ce que c'est d'être trahi par quelqu'un en qui on croit et je sais qu'être fidèle toute sa vie à quelqu'un ne signifie par forcément qu'on obtiendra la même chose en retour. Matt m'a appris ça. Tu m'as aidé aussi à ouvrir les yeux. Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en lui et j'ai confiance en toi.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Ce que Dean venait de lui dire était ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Il avait réussi à lui apporter quelque chose. A l'aider au moins dans un aspect de sa vie. Il avait de l'influence sur lui. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être important.

\- On le coincera Cas … et s'il s'avère que c'est lui le traître qu'on cherche depuis le début, on le lui fera payer. Je ne me laisserais plus jamais marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. J'en ai assez de tendre l'autre joue.

Dean avait dit cela avec une telle conviction que Castiel ne pouvait que le croire. Ils allaient faire tomber Crowley et ils allaient le faire ensemble. Car il était clair que Dean avait besoin de lui dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Le jeune avocat était déterminé à ne surtout pas lui faire faux bond.

Ils quittèrent finalement la salle d'audience côte à côte en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer. Dean semblait plutôt confiant quant à la position du jury. Il était conscient que le procureur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait probablement encore des cartes à jouer. Mais eux avaient Andrea. C'était un atout qu'ils allaient faire valoir et qui était susceptible de changer la donne. Si cette affaire avait été importante jusque là car il était question de la vie de Benny, elle l'était plus encore maintenant. Car il était évident qu'ils avaient mis à jour une machination qui impliquait bien plus de personnes qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé. De nombreuses têtes risquaient de tomber une fois Benny innocenté. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas peur de ce qui les attendait. Pas quand il savait qu'il avait Dean avec lui.

Il avait toujours eu une foi aveugle pour le système judiciaire de son pays. Il se rendait compte à présent que tout n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il avait voulu le croire. La désillusion était importante. Mais elle lui donnait l'envie de changer les choses. Elle lui donnait plus encore envie d'exercer son métier. Il serait irréprochable. Il ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal ou de moralement contestable. Il ne serait jamais Crowley. Il avait un exemple à suivre en Dean. Et la certitude qu'il saurait faire les bons choix le moment venu. Il était de toute façon évident que son patron ne le laisserait jamais sortir du droit chemin. Il se sentait soutenu et valorisé. C'était la seule motivation dont il avait besoin pour donner le meilleur de lui même.


	28. Regret

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 de cette histoire. Matt vient trouver Castiel et lui apprend une bien mauvaise nouvelle !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. Je vous adore.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Superman (It's not easy) de Five for fighting**

 **Chapitre 28 : Regrets**

 _« Se séparer sans peine ni regret et à la dernière minute, aimer. »_

 _Leah Goldberg_

Dean avait mis son plan en action dès le lendemain. Il avait informé Sam de sa discussion avec Crowley et du témoignage qu'il avait donné à la barre. Il avait également évoqué ses soupçons. Son frère, s'il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, leur assura toutefois qu'il les suivrait. Il avait confiance en Dean et il se fiait lui aussi à l'instinct de son frère. S'il pensait Crowley coupable de trahison, alors il avait de bonnes raisons. Et ils devaient mener l'enquête sans perdre une seconde.

Charlie fut mise dans la confidence presque aussitôt. Kevin, Jo et Gabriel furent également recrutés pour les aider. Tous devaient garder un œil sur Crowley. Ils devaient surveiller ses déplacements, les gens qu'il rencontrait et les coups de fil qu'il passait. Charlie, de son côté, était chargée de placer un logiciel pirate sur son ordinateur pour obtenir une copie de tous ses mails et de tous les documents qu'il rédigeait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas agir sans avoir de preuves. L'instinct de Dean et les convictions de Castiel ne suffisaient pas. Il existait tout de même une infime possibilité pour que Crowley leur ai dit la vérité. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le condamner sans être sûr d'eux. Ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus.

Castiel était toutefois convaincu qu''ils finiraient par le percer à jour. Il avait très rapidement senti que Crowley cachait quelque chose. Il avait été le premier à sentir qu'il n'était pas aussi loyal et honnête qu'il le prétendait toujours. Il avait gardé cette impression pour lui durant les premiers temps pour que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus. Mais il avait senti que quelque chose clochait rapidement. Sans doute à partir du soir où Crowley l'avait coincé vers l'ascenseur pour le menacer de le faire renvoyer. Il avait voulu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de jalousie à l'époque. Il savait à présent qu'il y avait plus.

Castiel aurait lui aussi voulu participer à l'enquête que ses collègues menaient mais il avait d'autres obligations. Le procès de Benny continuait et il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Ils devaient préparer le contre interrogatoire de tous les témoins du procureur et continuer à préparer Andrea à son témoignage. Ils ne pouvaient rien laisser au hasard. Ils devaient être aussi sûr d'eux que possible. Envisager tous les scénarios. S'assurer qu'ils étaient en mesure de faire face à tout et n'importe quoi.

Il travailla avec Dean sur chacun de ses aspects durant de longues heures. Le plus souvent, ils choisissaient de le faire à l'appartement de son patron pour être aussi loin de Crowley que possible. Et parce qu'ils aimaient travailler après avoir fait l'amour. Ils étaient alors plus détendus et bien plus efficaces. Castiel restait parfois la nuit. Il rentrait chez lui de temps en temps. Il pouvait sentir leur relation évoluer peu à peu et l'espoir grandir en lui d'avoir un jour plus.

Crowley était venu voir Dean dans son bureau à plusieurs reprises pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait – soit disant – découvert de nouveau. Il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il semblait totalement impliqué dans le dossier et déterminé à les aider. Mais Castiel ne se laissait pas avoir. Dean non plus. Maintenant qu'ils avaient compris que Crowley leur mentait, son attitude ne les bernait plus. Mais ils faisaient mine de le croire tout de même. Ils avaient besoin que leur collègue ne se doute de rien. Ils avaient besoin de gagner du temps.

Le logiciel de Charlie ne leur avait rien appris de nouveau. Et l'enquête de Jo, Kevin, Gabriel et Sam ne les avaient pas amené à plus. Mais ils ne baissaient pas les bras. Ils avaient besoin d'être patient. Crowley était intelligent. Il savait camoufler ses traces. Mais il finirait par commettre une erreur. Et ils devaient tous être prêts à l'exploiter au moment venu.

Deux semaines après le témoignage de Crowley et le début de leur enquête, Dean annonça à Castiel qu'il devait s'absenter pour le week end. Celui qu'il appelait oncle Bobby – et qui était plus une sorte de père adoptif qu'un quelconque autre parent – avait réclamé que Sam et lui viennent le voir. Il habitait Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud et Dean refusait de prendre l'avion à nouveau. Ils s'y rendraient donc en voiture. Mais cela impliquait qu'il soit absent trois jours. Castiel pouvait déjà sentir qu'il allait lui manquer. Dean promit de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des messages. Le jeune avocat fit comme si cela suffirait même si ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

Il aurait aimé accompagner Dean et son frère. Il aurait aimé faire le voyage avec eux. Être présenté à ce Bobby qui comptait tant pour eux. Il voulait lui serrer la main et lui dire qu'il était le petit ami de son fils adoptif. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher. Mais il savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour franchir un tel cap. Il se contenta donc de souhaiter à Dean un bon voyage.

Ce week end loin de lui aurait au moins pour avantage de lui permettre de passer un peu plus de temps avec Meg. Il était conscient d'avoir délaissé sa meilleure amie depuis quelques semaines. Entre le procès de Benny, l'enquête sur Crowley et toutes les heures passées avec Dean, il n'avait pas réellement eu de moment à lui consacrer. Puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas ce week end, il en profiterait pour se faire pardonner.

Meg fut ravie par son initiative. Elle ne lui avait à aucun moment reproché de ne plus être aussi souvent chez eux. Castiel était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Mais elle lui avait manqué. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Dean, Meg avait été la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle l'avait soutenu, l'avait aidé et l'avait conseillé. Elle méritait qu'il lui accorde plus de temps et d'importance. Il avait trois jours pour se rattraper.

Meg lui proposa alors de l'accompagner à une exposition dont elle avait visiblement entendu parler au travail. Castiel n'était pas un grand amateur d'art. Il n'aimait pas non plus les événements mondains qui nécessitaient qu'il porte un costume et prenne un air faussement intéressé. Il accepta toutefois de la suivre à contre cœur.

Une fois sur place, il passa plus de temps à surveiller son téléphone en attente d'un message de Dean qu'à regarder les tableaux accrochés autour d'eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la galerie et il se sentait un peu à l'étroit. Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer. Mais Meg regardait autour d'elle avec une fascination évidente. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et Castiel se demanda alors si elle n'était pas uniquement venue dans l'espoir d'y croiser une personne qui l'intéressait. Cela lui aurait ressemblé.

Il la suivit en silence et la laissa admirer chacun des tableaux sans réellement y prêter attention lui même. Il venait de relever le nez de son téléphone pour la centième fois depuis leur arrivée quand son regard croisa celui d'une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais voir dans sa vie.

Il aurait pourtant du y penser avant de venir. Mais l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. Il se maudit aussitôt pour ne pas avoir refusé de venir. Car à quelques mètres de lui, habillé d'un costume qui semblait avoir été dessiné pour lui, se trouvait Matt. Castiel déglutit avec peine et pria pour que l'ex mari de Dean ne l'ait pas reconnu. Il se tourna aussitôt sur le gauche et fit mine d'observer un tableau avec attention tout en priant pour que Matt n'ait pas remarqué sa présence.

Meg se tenait à côté de lui, silencieuse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir senti la tension chez lui.

\- Castiel ?

Le jeune avocat ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait tourner les talons et faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Matt l'appeler ou il pouvait lui faire face et lui parler.

\- Castiel Novak c'est ça ?

Castiel avait perdu trop de temps à réfléchir et il ne pouvait décemment plus fuir maintenant. Il prit donc une grande inspiration puis se tourna lentement jusqu'à pouvoir regarder Matt dans les yeux.

\- Monsieur Cohen, lança t-il en guise de salutations.

Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise face à l'homme qui avait vécu dix années avec Dean. Il avait la sensation de faire face à un rival. Ce qui était stupide. Son patron et Matt avaient divorcés. Tout était fini entre eux. Castiel n'avait aucune raison de craindre Matt. Mais c'était pourtant plus fort que lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous … enfin que c'était … ici que vous travailliez, bafouilla t-il.

Il savait bien que bafouiller ainsi trahissait son malaise. Il espérait toutefois que Matt mettrait cela sur le compte de la timidité.

\- Et je ne savais pas que vous aimiez l'art. En même temps, nous ne savons pas grand chose l'un de l'autre alors ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il en savait suffisamment sur Matt pour le détester. Ce qui était probablement injuste. Si Dean l'avait aimé durant dix ans, il devait forcément avoir des qualités. Mais la seule chose à laquelle Castiel pensait était au mal qu'il avait fait à son mari. A la trahison dont il s'était rendu coupable. Et au fait qu'à cause de lui, Dean n'était pas encore en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il voulait tant de lui.

\- Clarence, je crois avoir vu quelqu'un que je connais. Je peux te laisser seul avec ce charmant Monsieur ? Demanda alors Meg en lui souriant.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin qu'elle ne dise plus pour savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu en le faisant venir ici. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui l'intéressait elle qu'elle avait cherché des yeux depuis leur arrivée. C'était Matt. Elle avait sans aucun doute appris de quelqu'un qu'il était gay et elle avait jugé bon de lui faire rencontrer Castiel. Il allait le lui faire payer.

\- Clarence ? Répéta Matt quand Meg fut partie.

\- C'est un surnom et c'est stupide, expliqua Castiel aussitôt.

\- Désolé si j'ai … interrompu votre soirée mais je vous ai vu et je … à vrai dire, je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander … comment … est-ce que Dean va bien ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait correctement entendu. Matt ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander des nouvelles de son ex mari. Il n'avait pas le droit de se soucier de son bien être après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment vous et moi et sans doute que ma question vous surprend mais … je … je n'ai pas revu Dean depuis que notre dernier rendez vous pour notre divorce. Je n'ai pas revu Sam non plus. Et je vous avoue que je suis … je suis un peu inquiet pour lui.

Castiel avait une terrible envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Il n'aurait jamais été inquiet pour Dean s'il ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avait couché avec un autre homme alors qu'ils étaient encore mariés. Et il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire. Il avait attendu que Dean le découvre avant de lui parler du divorce. Dean avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas s'en servir contre lui pour obtenir que le divorce soit prononcé à ses torts exclusivement. Il aurait du s'estimer chanceux et faire profil bas. Il n'avait plus sa place dans la vie de Dean. Il était temps pour lui de disparaître. Mais Castiel ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire les choses ainsi sans se trahir. Sans le pousser à se demander ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et lui pour qu'il soit aussi protecteur envers son patron.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Cohen mais je ne crois pas avoir le droit de répondre à cette question. J'ai été présent à votre rencontre avec le juge uniquement pour rendre service à Dean. Mais je ne suis pas … je ne veux surtout pas être mêlé de près ou de loin à votre histoire. Si vous voulez savoir comment il va, alors je pense que vous feriez bien de vous adresser à lui directement. Ou à un de ses amis. Ce que je ne suis pas … pas du tout … je suis juste son employé.

Matt le dévisagea une seconde. Il ne semblait pas réellement le croire sur ce dernier point. Castiel n'aurait pas du insister autant. Il donnait l'impression de se justifier. Et cela lui donnait l'image de quelqu'un de coupable. Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi stupide.

\- Je ne peux pas l'appeler. Pas après … pas après ce que je lui ai fait … et je sais que vous êtes au courant parce que vous n'avez pas eu l'air surpris le jour de notre rencontre avec le juge. Il vous en a parlé.

Castiel ne pouvait pas nier ce point. Il hocha la tête.

\- Il m'en a effectivement parlé mais seulement parce qu'il voulait que j'ai toutes les informations en main avant de l'accompagner. Je n'en sais pas plus et je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je vous l'ai dit. Tout ceci ne me concerne pas.

Il était presque sur que Matt ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement. Il était évident qu'il pensait obtenir une réponse de Castiel en insistant. Et peut être le jeune avocat aurait il eu tout intérêt à lui répondre pour ensuite pouvoir partir. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean l'apprécierait.

\- Écoutez Castiel … inutile de faire comme si vous n'étiez qu'un employé parmi tant d'autre. Je sais que Dean et vous êtes … amis au moins. Il n'aurait jamais demandé à ce que vous l'accompagniez s'il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en vous. Ce qui fait de vous la personne idéale pour répondre à ma question. Elle vous semble peut être déplacée mais je suis sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Et vous avez le droit de me détester pour ça. Vous pourrez me maudire une fois que je serais parti. Mais je vous demande juste de répondre à ma question … est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Castiel soupira longuement. Matt semblait plutôt lucide sur la situation. Et si le jeune avocat continuait de penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander ainsi des nouvelles de son ex mari, il était évident qu'il ne laisserait pas Castiel tranquille tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

\- S'il vous plaît, souffla alors Matt en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Castiel le dévisagea, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas reculer sans heurter le mur derrière lui et l'œuvre d'art qui y était accrochée. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il se sentait acculé et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il se força à respirer calmement et à répondre. Juste pour mettre un terme à ce moment particulièrement gênant pour lui.

\- D'accord … je … je continue à penser que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre mais il est évident que vous ne laisserez pas tomber sans en savoir plus alors … disons que Dean … il va un peu mieux. Il … je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore totalement digéré ce qui s'est passé et il est … nostalgique je dirais. Oui nostalgique est sans doute le terme le plus approprié.

Il n'avait pas menti. Il était convaincu que Dean continuait à penser à Matt. Il avait beau avoir accepté l'idée de pardonner sa trahison à son ex mari, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait oublié. Il continuait à vivre dans leur appartement et chaque seconde passée là bas lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il allait mieux. Il commençait doucement à se reconstruire mais le processus serait long et il n'en était qu'au début.

\- Nostalgique ? Vous croyez que je lui manque ? Demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel eut alors la sensation qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Mais il mit cette impression sur le compte de sa paranoïa grandissante. Il voulait croire que la demande de Matt était uniquement motivée par son inquiétude et sa culpabilité.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il ressent. On n'en a pas parlé ensemble. Je me contente de vous dire ce que je pense et ce que je vois. Dean travaille et il … il fait en sorte de rester occupé. Il tente de surmonter ce qui est arrivé mais ce n'est pas simple.

Matt haussa alors les épaules.

\- Moi je crois au contraire qu'il s'est parfaitement adapté à la situation … et je ne crois pas qu'il soit triste … je dirais même qu'il doit être sacrément soulagé … parce qu'il est libre à nouveau.

\- C'est … quoi ? Demanda Castiel surpris.

Il était évident que Matt ne semblait plus inquiet à présent. Bien au contraire. Il avait joué un jeu pour obtenir ses réponses mais maintenant que Castiel avait parlé, il paraissait en colère. Et le jeune avocat ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Castiel, je sais qu'il a retrouvé quelqu'un. Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul et … je sais que cela ne date pas de l'officialisation de notre divorce. Je pense qu'il a été grandement soulagé de me trouver dans les bras d'un autre parce que cela lui donnait le champ libre pour être avec son nouveau petit ami. Et c'est sans doute tout à votre honneur de tenter de le couvrir mais c'est insultant pour moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Matt ne pouvait pas savoir pour Dean et lui. Ils avaient été discrets. Kevin et Charlie l'avaient deviné parce qu'ils les avaient vu interagir ensemble et en avaient tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Mais Matt ne les avait vu ensemble qu'une seule fois et Castiel avait fait en sorte d'être le plus neutre possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir compris.

\- Je … désolé mais je ne suis au courant de rien et … Dean ne me parle pas de ce qu'il fait de son temps libre. Il ne me dit pas avec qui il passe ses journées quand il n'est pas au bureau. Je … je suis désolé mais je n'en sais pas plus. Et cela ne me concerne pas. Ce n'est pas une conversation que vous devriez avoir avec moi.

Matt ricana alors une seconde et Castiel sut. Il était au courant. C'était évident. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de venir voir Castiel. S'il n'avait pas eu cette information, il ne serait jamais venu le confronter. Il avait plus envie que jamais de prendre la fuite. Mais il était paralysé. Et Matt ne semblait pas encore prêt à le laisser partir.

\- Sauf que ça vous concerne Castiel … ça vous concerne parce que cet homme en question, c'est vous. Vous couchez avec Dean. Vous êtes l'autre homme. Inutile de me mentir. J'ai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour ne pas avoir le moindre doute.

Castiel pouvait nier. Il pouvait faire mine d'être offensé par cette accusation et partir sans rien révéler. Mais il pouvait sentir que cela ne suffirait pas à convaincre Matt. Il était préférable de tout avouer. Et de tenter de savoir comment il avait pu l'apprendre. C'était la seule question qui comptait à présent. Matt ne pouvait pas avoir deviner cela tout seul. Il avait été mis au courant par quelqu'un.

\- Qui vous l'a dit ? Qui … qui vous a fourni ces preuves dont vous parlez ? Demanda t-il alors.

Matt lui sourit alors, visiblement soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à lui mentir.

\- Je vois que vous ne cherchez pas à nier … ce que j'apprécie. Quant à l'identité de la personne qui m'a mise au courant, désolé, mais je ne vous la donnerais pas. Je le lui ai promis. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous parler. Je veux savoir depuis quand cela dure. Je veux savoir si vous couchiez déjà avec lui quand nous étions encore ensemble.

Castiel sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment pouvait il porter de telles accusations contre Dean quand il était celui qui l'avait trompé ? Il était le seul responsable de ce divorce. Et il n'avait pas le droit de tenter d'insinuer l'inverse.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites Castiel. Je devrais probablement être heureux pour lui. Après tout, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans notre divorce. Je l'ai trompé. Je le sais et je ne le nie pas. Mais s'il a lui aussi fauté alors j'estime que je mérite d'être mis au courant. Il est trop facile de jouer les grands seigneurs et de me pardonner mes erreurs … trop facile de faire en sorte de ressortir de ce divorce avec une telle image si on n'a pas l'honnêteté de reconnaître nos propres erreurs.

Castiel avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il était outré par ce qu'il entendait et par ce que Matt sous entendait. Dean lui avait toujours été fidèle. Il n'avait jamais trahi la promesse faite le jour de leur mariage. Le seul à avoir commis une faute était Matt lui même. Mais il cherchait à faire reposer la faute sur Dean maintenant. Castiel ressentait le besoin de défendre son patron. Il espérait que Dean ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ensuite.

\- Dean ne vous a pas trompé. Il n'a jamais … jamais songé à le faire. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble avant votre divorce. Cela ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit parce qu'il avait bien trop de respect pour vous … parce qu'il est honnête et parce qu'il n'a qu'une parole. Il vous a promis de vous être fidèle il y a dix ans et il n'a jamais manqué à cette promesse. Jamais. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter de telles accusations quand le seul responsable de votre divorce c'est vous !

Matt haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait là d'une cause perdue. Jamais l'ex mari de Dean n'entendrait raison. Il était bien trop en colère pour ça. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait choisi de tromper Dean. Il avait voulu ce divorce. Il n'avait jamais protesté. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir maintenant.

\- Il vous a aimé … et sans doute que d'une certaine manière, il vous aime toujours. Il a accepté que vous puissiez en aimer un autre justement parce qu'il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Comment pouvez vous douter de lui quad il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Je pensais qu'il m'aimait moi aussi jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais qu'il avait été sincère avec moi et qu'il n'avait jamais menti. Mais soyons réaliste une seconde … s'il m'aimait vraiment … ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait … incapable de se jeter au cou d'un autre seulement après quelques jours ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait dévasté s'il m'aimait autant que vous ne semblez le croire ?

Castiel soupira longuement. C'était donc ça. Matt était déçu que Dean ne soit pas triste. Qu'il ne soit pas détruit par leur divorce. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on autant souhaiter le malheur de quelqu'un qu'on prétendait avoir aimé ?

\- Il a accepté votre ultimatum justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous perdre. Il a accepté de rester avec vous et il a tenté d'arranger les choses. Mais vous étiez sans doute trop occupé à coucher avec votre nouveau petit ami pour vous en apercevoir !

Matt fit alors un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui. Il était peut être plus grand que lui mais il n'était pas aussi fort. C'était évident. Dans une bagarre, le jeune avocat aurait le dessus sans trop de problème. Mais il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre. Il ne voulait pas que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

\- Votre façon de le défendre sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir est touchante … et plutôt révélatrice de ce que vous vous ressentez pour lui. Parce que vous l'aimez non ? Vous êtes amoureux de lui.

Castiel refusait de parler de ses sentiments pour Dean avec Matt. Il refusait d'ouvrir son cœur. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il avait perdu le droit de se soucier de son ex mari quand il avait choisi de le tromper.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas répondre à cette question. Ce que je ressens ou ne ressens pas ne regarde que moi … et Dean.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre. C'est évident. Il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas le comprendre. Et je ne suis pas un idiot.

\- Vous reprochez à Dean de s'être trop rapidement remis de votre divorce mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter non plus. Vous avez quittez l'appartement pour aller vivre avec votre nouveau copain. Il me semble que c'est pire encore que ce vous reprochez injustement à Dean.

Matt accusa le coup une seconde mais reprit rapidement la parole. Il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec Castiel. Les gens autour d'eux ne semblaient pas prêter attention à leur discussion mais cela ne tarderait pas s'ils continuaient sur leur lancée.

\- Je suis parti vivre avec lui parce que je n'avais nul part où aller et parce que je pensais que cela m'aiderait à … repartir de zéro. Mais j'ai rapidement compris mon erreur. Je n'ai jamais aimé Aaron. Je ne l'aimerais jamais. Parce que le seul homme que je veux … le seul que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est Dean. Alors oui … oui j'ai commis l'erreur de le tromper. Et oui il a probablement raison de m'en vouloir pour ça. Mais il a sa part de responsabilité. Il n'était jamais là. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de moi et Aaron … Aaron avait envie de passer du temps avec moi. Il s'intéressait à ce que je pouvais avoir à dire … il était là quand Dean restait des heures entières au bureau.

Matt cherchait à présent à se justifier. Il tentait d'expliquer pourquoi il avait fini par céder aux avances d'Aaron. Castiel n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Le seul point qu'il avait retenu était le fait que l'ex mari de Dean était toujours amoureux de lui. Cela risquait de compliquer les choses pour lui.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais eu tort d'accepter ce divorce. Que j'avais eu tort de baisser les bras. J'aime Dean. Je l'aime depuis le premier jour et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas le perdre.

Castiel savait qu'il était sincère. Et c'était sans doute parce qu'il était toujours amoureux de Dean qu'il était autant en colère de le savoir avec un autre. Il voulait le récupérer. Castiel n'était pas sûr que son patron ne serait pas partant pour lui donner une deuxième chance. Et cela le terrifiait.

\- Vous l'avez trompé … vous l'avez fait souffrir et vous … il est trop tard pour regretter … trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Vous auriez du y penser avant ! Protesta Castiel.

Il avait conscience d'élever le ton. Il savait qu'il avait tort. On finirait par les entendre. Mais il avait bien trop peur pour se montrer lucide et raisonnable. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Matt puisse revenir vers Dean et que son patron accepte de lui donner une seconde chance. Comment pouvait il faire le poids ? Il n'avait aucune chance face à Matt.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Vous couchez peut être avec lui et sans doute qu'il y trouve du plaisir mais vous n'avez pas le même passé en commun avec lui que j'ai moi. Vous n'avez pas partagé dix ans de sa vie. Vous n'avez pas été celui à qui il a confié ses peurs avant ses examens. Vous n'êtes pas celui qui l'ai aidé à vaincre ses cauchemars. Vous ne savez rien de lui. Vous ne faites pas le poids.

Matt venait de mettre des mots sur toutes les peurs de Castiel. Il avait raison sur presque toute la ligne. Dean et lui avaient un passé commun. Ils avaient été ensemble durant dix ans. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on oubliait facilement. Matt représentait une forme de stabilité et une sécurité que Dean n'avait pas encore avec Castiel. Et il pourrait être tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose qu'il avait connu plutôt que de faire un énorme saut dans l'inconnu et tenter sa chance avec Castiel.

\- Je sais qu'il a du se lancer tête baissée dans cette histoire avec vous et je sais qu'il a du le faire pour ne pas se sentir seul. Je le connais. Il a du mal à s'ajuster aux changements. Ils lui font peur. Et je sais aussi que si je reviens vers lui, il ne pourra pas me dire non. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie de vous battre. Mais c'est peine perdue. Il ne vous donnera jamais rien. Il ne s'engagera jamais avec vous comme il s'est engagé avec moi.

Castiel repensa alors à ce que Dean lui avait dit quand ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec lui. Qu'il n'y aurait que du sexe entre eux. Il avait alors voulu croire que c'était juste trop tôt pour lui. Qu'il avait encore besoin de temps pour passer à autre chose. Mais Matt avait peut être raison en fin de compte. Dean n'avait peut être tout simplement pas envie de s'engager avec lui. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir les même sentiments pou Castiel que ceux qu'il avait eu et avait sans doute toujours pour son ex mari. Non. Le jeune avocat avait vraiment l'impression que leur relation avait évolué ces derniers jours. Dean semblait vouloir avancer. Il semblait commencer à se faire à l'idée d'une relation plus sérieuse avec lui.

\- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez si cela vous aide à dormir la nuit mais je ne vous laisserais pas me convaincre … je ne vous laisserais pas me faire peur. S'il le faut je me battrais pour lui. Et vous ne me faites pas peur.

Matt lui sourit alors. Il semblait presque amusé à l'idée d'une telle confrontation avec Castiel. Et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas peur. Le jeune avocat était le seul à être terrifié. Sans doute parce qu'il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre.

\- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais retourner auprès de mon amie. Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit, lança Castiel, prêt à tourner enfin les talons.

Mais Matt ne recula pas. Il n'avait pas fini. Castiel soupira longuement. Il ne voyait pas ce que l'ex de Dean pouvait encore avoir à ajouter.

\- Dans une seconde … il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais vous dire.

Castiel ne dit rien mais ne chercha pas à prendre la fuite non plus. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Matt pouvait encore avoir à lui dire.

\- Vous m'avez affirmé tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez pas couché avec Dean avant notre divorce et je vous crois … mais je sais que vous l'avez embrassé. Le soir où il m'a surpris avec Aaron, il était triste et il se sentait seul. Et vous avez sauté sur l'occasion. Vous lui avez mis le grappin dessus. Nous n'étions pas divorcé à l'époque. Et peut être que pour vous un simple baiser n'est pas une tromperie mais je ne vois pas les choses sous le même angle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait effectivement gardé cette informations pour lui. Parce qu'il était convaincu que personne d'autre que Dean et lui n'étaient au courant pour ce baiser. Il ne comprenait pas comment Matt pouvait être au courant. Il allait devoir s'interroger sur ce point une fois libéré par l'ex mari de Dean.

\- Vous semblez croire que j'ai cherché à le séduire … que j'ai profité de sa vulnérabilité … que je n'attendais que ça. Vous vous trompez. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

\- Peut être … ou peut être pas. Je n'étais pas là pour voir. Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas m'en servir contre lui maintenant. Notre divorce est prononcé et je n'ai eu cette information que plus tard. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que je peux parfaitement m'en servir contre vous. Je pourrais le dire à tous vos collègues. Je pourrais m'empresser de répandre l'information au cabinet. Que croyez vous que les gens penseront en l'apprenant ? Qu'ils vous croiront ? Moi je suis sûr qu'ils penseront que vous avez agi ainsi uniquement pour conserver votre place … pour vous assurer une promotion rapide. Vous pourriez tout perdre Castiel. Franchement … est-ce que ce que vous avez avec Dean en vaut la peine ?

Castiel sentit l'angoisse monter en lui à nouveau. Matt n'avait pas tort. Si ses collègues apprenaient ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et lui, ils penseraient qu'il s'agissait d'un calcul de la part du jeune avocat. Et il n'était pas sûr que son patron accepterait de prendre sa défense. Il finirait peut être par le renvoyer juste pour garder la face.

\- Pourquoi feriez vous ça ? Vous semblez si sûr que Dean vous choisira … vous n'avez visiblement pas peur de moi. Alors pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Pas si vous êtes convaincu que Dean ne vous rejettera pas.

\- Peut être que je ne vous aime pas. Ou peut être que je veux juste vous faire payer le fait que vous m'avez menti en m'assurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Dean et vous avant notre divorce … peut être même que je l'ai fait pas pure méchanceté. Allez savoir. Vous ne savez rien de moi Castiel. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable pour récupérer l'homme que j'aime.

La menace était claire et sérieuse. Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde que Matt puisse la mettre à exécution. Il risquait de tout perdre. Dean et son travail. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était dans une situation compliquée. Il ne voyait aucune issue pour le moment. Il allait avoir besoin de réfléchir. Et sans doute de parler avec Dean de ce qui venait de se passer. Il espérait que son patron saurait comment réagir. Qu'il ne se contenterait pas de mettre un terme à leur histoire pour se débarrasser de la menace.

\- Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout ça et je compte sur vous pour prendre la bonne décision. Je ne doute pas que vous tenez à votre carrière et à votre poste … peut être même plus que vous ne tenez à Dean. A vous de voir si ce que vous avez avec lui vaut la peine de prendre ce risque.

Castiel aurait voulu lui dire qu'il en était convaincu. Il aurait voulu se montrer sûr de lui et fort. Mais à cet instant précis, il était bien trop terrifié pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et le sourire de Matt ne faisait que renforcer la peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il resta donc silencieux et regarda l'ex de Dean s'éloigner de lui. Il resta de longues secondes statufié, le dos touchant presque le large tableau derrière lui. Il finit toutefois par reprendre ses esprits et par s'éloigner quand il réalisa que des gens le regardaient avec insistance. Il avait envie de partir. De mettre de la distance entre Matt et lui. De partir retrouver Dean et de tout lui dire. Mais il allait devoir attendre que son patron revienne en ville pour lui parler. Il refusait de gâcher son week end en famille.

Il rejoignit finalement Meg qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à un tableau non loin de là. Il était furieux contre elle. Elle lui avait tendu un piège. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa rage sur Matt, il avait très envie de la passer sur Meg. Même si c'était probablement injuste.

\- Meg, je m'en vais, lança t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Son amie lui fit alors face en souriant.

\- Seul ou … ? demanda t-elle, visiblement contente d'elle.

Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il allait partir avec Matt. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'ex mari de Dean. Mais le simple fait qu'elle ait tenté de le caser avec un autre quand elle le savait amoureuse de son patron le mettait hors de lui. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel par le passé.

\- Seul … ou avec toi si tu as fini de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ces tableaux.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant … et … je pensais que ça pourrait coller entre vous.

\- Parce qu'il est gay et que je le suis aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Que je ne suis pas regardant et que comme tous les dégénérés dans mon genre, je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Une nouvelle fois, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce que son amie pensait. Elle n'avait aucune préjugé sur les homosexuels. Mais il était furieux. Et il n'était plus lucide.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je pense et tu le sais très bien. Je me suis juste dit que ça pourrit être une bonne chose pour toi de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre … je ne veux pas que tu puisses … cette histoire avec Dean ne peut pas bien se terminer. On le sait tous les deux. Et ce type … j'ai entendu énormément de bien de lui. Il pourrait t'aider à oublier que tu …

\- C'est l'ex mari de Dean … ce type dont tu as entendu tellement de bien … c'est l'homme avec qui Dean était marié … celui qui l'a trompé et trahi. Alors désolé mais je doute sincèrement que cela pourrait coller entre nous même si j'avais envie de lui donner une chance.

Meg tenta alors de reprendre la parole mais Castiel n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Ce dont je n'ai pas envie puisque j'aime Dean … je l'aime comme un fou et je ne veux personne d'autre que lui. Peut être que cela finira mal entre nous et peut être que j'aurais le cœur brisé mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime et je veux croire qu'il existe une chance pour qu''il finisse par m'aimer en retour.

\- Cas, je ne doute pas une seconde de tes sentiments pour lui. Mais c'est … ça pourrait être tellement plus simple si tu …

\- Si je quoi ? Couchait avec un autre ? Couchait avec l'ex mari de l'homme que j'aime ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'apporter hein ? Tu sais qu'il m'a menacé ? Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait l'intention de récupérer Dean et qu'il était convaincu d'en être capable. Il m'a dit qu'il parlerait de ce qu'il y a entre nous à tous mes collègues pour les amener à penser du mal de moi. Voilà ce que ton petit plan m'a apporté. Tu es contente de toi j'espère ?

Meg ne dit rien, visiblement sous le choc. Castiel savait qu'elle avait eu de bonnes intentions. Elle avait vraiment pensé l'aider en manigançant tout ça. Mais elle n'avait fait que compliquer les choses pour lui. Elle avait eu tort. Et s'il savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner – il lui pardonnait toujours – il allait avoir besoin de temps.

\- Tu … il … quoi ? Clarence, je … je te promets que je ne savais pas … je ne savais pas qu'il était … je n'aurais jamais … je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas du … je … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Castiel pouvait sentir son inquiétude et il la savait sincère. Il était évident qu'elle s'en voulait. Il sentit aussitôt sa colère disparaître. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné mais il était stupide de continuer à lui hurler dessus. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire et à penser. Il avait également besoin d'elle. Besoin de sa meilleure amie pour le soutenir.

\- Je vais en parler à Dean. Je vais tout lui dire et le laisser décider de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui … pour nous. Matt a au moins raison sur un point. La décision lui revient. S'il veut retourner avec son ex, je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. On ne s'est rien promis et … c'est … je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Tu … tu vas lui dire que son ex veut le récupérer ?

\- Oui, je vais lui dire. Et je vais ensuite prier pour qu'il me choisisse moi. C'est la seule chose à faire.

Meg hocha alors la tête. Castiel la laissa passer le bras autour de sa taille et le guider à l'extérieur de la galerie. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour continuer à parler. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean puisse choisir Matt plutôt que lui. Terrifié que son ex puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et terrifié enfin que cela puisse lui coûter sa place au sein du cabinet et son début de relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de préparer ce qu'il allait dire à son patron. Il avait deux jours pour s'entraîner et trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Il savait qu'il passerait tout ce temps à envisager tous les pires scénarios. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de certitude et cela le rendait dingue. L'espoir était la seule chose qui lui restait.


	29. Confession

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 29 avec un jour de retard. Désolée, je n'ai pas d'excuses. Juste le travail qui me prend un temps fou en ce moment.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et m'écrire.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Castiel parle avec Dean puis avec Sam. Plusieurs révélations au programme !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **In my place de Coldplay**

 **Chapitre 29 : Confession**

 _« Une bonne confession vaut mieux qu'une mauvaise excuse. »_

 _Jean Hamon_

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir oublier sa confrontation avec Matt. Il était rentré épuisé et inquiet de l'exposition. Meg avait tenté de lui changer les idées en lui proposant tout un tas d'activités pour le week end mais Castiel les avait toutes rejetées sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Pas envie de faire face aux gens. Il avait envie de rester enfermé dans l'appartement, peut être dans sa chambre, jusqu'à lundi. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé tout en voulant désespéramment oublié qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Il était, de surcroît, toujours un peu en colère contre Meg. Il savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner sa petite manigance. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir pendant de longues périodes de temps. Mais il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle agisse ainsi dans son dos. Il n'avait pas aimé le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu. Et il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu penser une seule seconde qu'il lui suffisait de lui présenter quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il oublie Dean dans la seconde.

Il était amoureux de son patron. C'était peut être une erreur. Il finirait peut être par souffrir et par avoir le cœur brisé. Il pourrait même tout perdre si les choses se passaient mal. Mais il l'aimait et Meg le savait. Il lui avait dit. C'était même elle qui l'avait compris en premier. Elle n'aurait jamais du prendre ses sentiments à la légère. Elle aurait du comprendre qu'il avait besoin de vivre cette histoire à fond même si elle devait mal se terminer en fin de compte.

Meg avait tenté de s'excuser à nouveau mais Castiel n'avait ps besoin d'entendre ses excuses. Il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa bonne foi et de sa sincérité. Ce dont il avait besoin avant tout était de temps. Pour oublier ce qu'elle avait fait et pour analyser en détails tout ce que Matt lui avait dit.

Il avait également besoin de Dean. Son patron lui manquait cruellement. C'était pire encore après sa conversation avec Matt. Il avait envie de lui parler. De le voir. De le serrer dans ses bras et de lui demander de le rassurer. De faire disparaître cette peur que Matt avait fait naître en lui. Il ne se sentirait pas mieux tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revu.

Ils avaient échangé des messages durant le week end. Dean semblait beaucoup s'amuser chez Bobby. Castiel était content pour lui. Il avait choisi de ne rien lui dire par message pour ne pas gâcher son week end ou le pousser à rentrer en urgence. Il ne parlerait de Matt que lorsqu'ils seraient face à face. C'était préférable.

Dean finit par lui annoncer qu'il serait de retour dimanche en fin d'après midi. Castiel lui demanda alors s'il pouvait passer le voir dès qu'il serait chez lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de tout lui dire quelques minutes seulement après qu'il soit revenu. Mais il refusait d'attendre une journée de plus. Matt était peut être déjà en train de mettre son plan en application. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Ils devaient réfléchir ensemble à la meilleure manière de gérer le problème. Dean méritait de savoir ce que son ex avait en tête. Et si Castiel avait peur de ce qu'il déciderait en apprenant que Matt souhaitait le récupérer, il refusait catégoriquement de le lui cacher. Il voulait être honnête avec lui. C'était ce que Dean lui avait demandé.

Son patron accepta aussitôt qu'il vienne le voir et lui assura qu'il le préviendrait dès qu'il serait à New York. Castiel passa tout son dimanche à préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire et à ignorer les nouvelles tentatives de Meg de le faire sortir. Il avait envisagé ce week end comme un moyen de renouer des liens avec elle et de lui faire oublier tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Dean. Mais il s'en contrefichait à présent. Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'avait pas envie de lui accorder plus de temps.

Dean lui envoya un message en fin de matinée pour le prévenir qu'il reprenait la route. Castiel savait qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant de nombreuses heures puisqu'il avait insisté pour se rendre chez Bobby en voiture. Mais il se sentit plus léger dès qu'il sut que son patron rentrait. Il voulait croire que Dean saurait quoi faire. Qu'il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Castiel prit une douche après avoir déjeuner puis s'habilla rapidement. Il avertit ensuite Meg de son départ sans lui laisser le temps de protester puis quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un mot. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de rejoindre Dean mais il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé chez lui. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Besoin de marcher pour se détendre un peu.

Il choisit donc de rejoindre l'appartement de son patron à pied. Il y avait une grosse distance entre chez lui et chez Dean mais l'exercice lui serait bénéfique. Et si son patron ne lui proposait de passer la nuit avec lui, il lui demanderait de le raccompagner. Dean ne pourrait pas refuser.

Il s'arrêta dans un café à mi chemin pour passer un peu le temps. Il s'y trouvait toujours quand son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant que Dean était enfin arrivé chez lui. Castiel lui laissa une demi heure de plus avant de se remettre en route. Il marcha calmement pour gagner un peu de temps et finir de préparer ce qu'il dirait à Dean.

Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, il sourit malgré lui. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids maintenant qu'il était sur le point de retrouver son patron. Rien ne lui semblait impossible quand ils étaient ensemble. Il se sentait indestructible.

Il sentit sa nervosité revenir quand il arriva à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Dean. IL avait conscience qu'il était sur le point de lui gâcher la journée. Qu'il était peut être également sur le point de le perdre si son patron choisissait finalement de retourner auprès de Matt. Il savait que cette conversation marquerait un tournant dans leur histoire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qui trouvait de l'autre côté. Il ravala toutefois son angoisse et finit par frapper à la porte.

Dean lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour. Son patron l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à l'intérieur sans perdre une seconde. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis vint coller ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. De toute évidence, le jeune avocat lui avait manqué. C'était rassurant. C'était une preuve de plus que les choses changeaient entre eux. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de mettre de côté ce pour quoi il était venu et de donner à Dean ce qu'il semblait attendre de lui. Il était facile de tout oublier quand son patron se pressait contre lui et l'embrassait avec une telle passion.

Castiel se laissa faire durant quelques secondes, incapable de dire « non » ou de repousser Dean. Il laissa son patron presser sa langue contre sa bouche et il l'entrouvrit aussitôt pour lui laisser libre accès. Il ne résista pas quand Dean referma ses bras dans son dos et le poussa contre la porte. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il vint se coller contre lui. Castiel avait du mal à penser à autre chose que le corps de Dean contre le sien. Il se laissa enivré pour son parfum unique et par le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean glissa une main entre eux pour la presser contre son entrejambe qu'il se souvint de la raison de sa venue. Il était important qu'il aborde le sujet avec Dean avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec lui puis lui parler de Matt. Il savait que son patron n'apprécierait pas. Il devait l'arrêter et tout lui dire. Il devait agir en adulte et non pas en adolescent contrôlé uniquement par ses hormones.

Il finit par mettre un terme au baiser et par reculer le visage. Il saisit ensuite le bras de Dean pour cesser ses mouvements.

\- Dean … attends une seconde s'il te plaît, souffla t-il à contre cœur.

Son patron recula alors en souriant. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel songea à nouveau à repousser la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir pour l'embrasser. Mais il se retint et prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Excuse moi Cas, je suis juste un peu … tu m'as manqué tu sais. J'ai songé à ce moment durant tout le trajet et crois moi, ce n'était pas simple avec Sam sur le siège passager. Mais tu as raison … je dois pouvoir me contrôler et me comporter en adulte et non pas en adolescent. Je … bonjour ?

Castiel sourit à son tour, amusé par la façon dont Dean bafouillait et flatté d'appendre qu'il lui avait manqué. Il regarda Dean reculer ensuite puis s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à rejoindre la cuisine. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but rapidement avant de faire face à Castiel à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas toi mais ce week end m'a fait un bien fou. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de New York et de tous mes problèmes pendant quelques jours. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu sois là pour me tenir compagnie mais … c'était cool quand même. Bobby a trouvé le moyen de nous occuper tout le temps. J'ai quand même pu travailler un peu sur ma voiture. Elle faisait un bruit depuis quelques semaines et j'ai fini par comprendre d'où il provenait.

Castiel écouta Dean lui détailler ce qui clochait sur sa voiture. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qu'il prononçait mais il aimait le voir aussi enthousiaste. Il avait dit vrai. Ce week end lui avait fait du bien. Il semblait plus léger. Heureux. Et Castiel s'apprêtait à tout gâcher. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai du partager ma chambre avec Sam parce que les autres servent du bureau à Bobby. Et franchement … pourquoi a t-il besoin de trois bureaux ? Je crois que ça restera un mystère pour moi. Mais peu importe … on a du partager notre ancienne chambre et … j'avais envie de t'appeler le soir. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix avant de m'endormir mais … c'était impossible avec Sam juste à côté.

Dean cherchait à se justifier. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir appeler Castiel durant le week end. Mais le jeune avocat ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas en colère. A vrai dire, il était même préférable que Dean ne l'ait pas appelé. Il aurait fini par lui dire ce qui était arrivé vendredi et il aurait alors poussé son patron à revenir en urgence.

\- Je … je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais qu'il serait compliqué de t'avoir au téléphone durant ce week end et tu m'envoyais des messages alors … tu m'as manqué bien sûr mais je m'étais préparé. Et … à vrai dire, si je suis venu, c'est parce que je … j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait avoir senti que ce qu'il allait entendre ne serait pas agréable. Son sourire avait disparu. Castiel détestait avoir à lui faire ça.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, lâcha t-il alors.

\- Malheureusement non, confirma Castiel en s'approchant.

Il rejoignit Dean dans la cuisine mais resta de l'autre côté du bar qui séparait la pièce du salon. Il voyait cet objet comme une forme de protection contre la réaction que Dean aurait en entendant ce que Matt lui avait dit.

Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis allé à une exposition vendredi … c'était une idée de Meg. Elle voulait me faire rencontrer quelqu'un et … elle pensait qu'il allait me plaire … ce qui n'a pas été le cas … ce n'est pas pour t'annoncer ça que je suis venu.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne dit rien, visiblement angoissé quant à ce que Castiel avait à lui annoncer.

\- Je … cet homme c'était … c'était Matt, finit par lâcher le jeune avocat.

Il lut la surprise sur le visage de son patron. Il lui laissa une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire et allait reprendre la parole quand Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Ta meilleure amie voulait te brancher avec mon ex mari ?

\- Elle ne savait pas qui il était et à vrai dire, même si je suis fou furieux contre elle, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je … quand Matt m'a reconnu, il est venu me parler et … il a commencé par me demander de tes nouvelles. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre mais il insistait et … j'ai fini par lui dire que tu te remettais doucement.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas en colère que Castiel ait pu répondre aux questions de son ex mari.

\- Dean, il est au courant pour nous. Quelqu'un lui a dit que nous étions … ce que nous sommes. Il sait qu'on couche ensemble et il sait aussi pour notre baiser … celui qu'on a échangé le soir où tu as appris qu'il te trompait. Je ne sais pas qui lui en a parlé et je pense qu'on va devoir se pencher sur la question mais … ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait … qu'il t'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait te récupérer. Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça. Il semblait sûr que tu accepterais de lui donner une seconde chance. Ce qui … c'est peut être le cas et je pourrais le comprendre mais … il a ensuite laissé sous entendre qu'il allait parler de nous à tous les employés du cabinet pour me faire passer pour … pour quelqu'un capable de séduire son patron juste dans le but de s'assurer une place. Et … je sais que tu ne veux pas que cela se sache alors j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de l'entendre.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il avait visiblement besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel le laissait faire. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. La balle était dans le camps de son patron à présent. C'était à lui de décider de ce qui suivrait. Castiel priait juste pour que Dean ne lui annonce pas que Matt avait raison et qu'il avait effectivement très envie de lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Le silence commença à lui peser et il s'apprêtait à le briser quand Dean jeta brusquement son verre vide contre le mur à sa droite. Il se brisa avant de retomber sur le sol, faisant sursauter Castiel. Il fit un pas en arrière, effrayé avant que Dean ne lève les deux mains dans sa direction en sine d'apaisement.

\- Je suis désolé … je … je ne suis pas en colère centre toi et je n'aurais pas du … faire ce que je viens de faire mais je suis … je suis fou de rage contre lui. Comment a t-il pu oser proférer de telles menaces après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Comment a t-il pu oser s'en prendre à toi ?

Castiel ne voyait qu'une seule réponse à ces questions.

\- Il t'aime et il est jaloux. Je représente un obstacle pour te récupérer. Peu importe que cela soit vrai ou non, c'est ce qu'il pense.

\- Je me fiche qu'il soit jaloux ! Je me fous complètement de ce qu'il pense ou ressent. Il m'a trahi. Il m'a trompé. Il ne peut décemment pas penser que je vais le reprendre après ça ! Je … je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui … surtout pas après ce qu'il t'a dit et les menaces qu'il t'a faite.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il avait eu peur que Dean tente de minimiser les actes de Matt et choisisse finalement de le reprendre. Mais de toute évidence, son ex mari avait tort de penser qu'il oublierait tout et retournerait avec lui. Son choix était fait.

\- Je vais aller le voir et je vais lui dire d'arrêter son manège. Je vais être clair avec lui et lui dire que je ne veux plus être avec lui. Notre histoire est morte et enterrée et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Il n'a plus aucune chance. Et je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal. Je ne le laisserais pas mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean ait à revoir Matt. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient avoir besoin de parler. Il était le seul à pouvoir calmer les ardeurs de son ex mari. Cette confrontation était inévitable.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire sauf si tu … enfin si tu penses que … je sais que tu l'aimes toujours et … tu aurais le droit de …

\- Non Cas, non. Je ne vais pas retourner avec lui. On est divorcé et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en lui après ce qu'il m'a fait et … je crois … j'ai pas mal réfléchi durant ce week end et j'en suis arrivé à plusieurs conclusions.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dean s'apprêtait à lui dire mais il pouvait sentir que c'était important. Que cela le concernait au moins autant que cela concernait Matt.

\- Être loin de New York m'a aidé à y voir plus clair et j'ai pris le temps de faire le point sur ma vie et sur … sur tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma façon d'aborder mon divorce et à la facilité avec laquelle j'ai pardonné à Matt. Je … je sais que ma réaction t'a surpris et je pense qu'elle l'a surprise lui aussi. J'aurais du être en colère. J'aurais du vouloir me venger. J'aurais du avoir envie de lui faire mal. Mais … si j'ai effectivement ressenti cette rage quand je l'ai vu avec Aaron, j'ai vite réussi à l'oublier et il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ça.

Castiel refusait de parler pour ne surtout pas interrompre Dean. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce que son patron avait réalisé.

\- Je n'étais plus amoureux de Matt depuis un moment je pense. J'avais toujours … je sais que j'avais toujours énormément d'affection pour lui mais … ce n'était plus … c'était différent de ce que j'ai pu ressentir au début. Et je pense que cela fait un moment que ça durait. J'ai juste refusé de le voir. J'aimais bien trop l'idée d'être en couple … d'avoir quelqu'un à retrouver le soir et quelqu'un avec qui partager mes joies et mes peines. Je pense que j'aimais plus l'idée d'être en couple que Matt. J'aimais la stabilité que mon mariage m'offrait. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Castiel se souvenait avoir entendu les même propos dans la bouche de Dean peu de temps avant qu'il ne se décide à accorder une seconde chance à son couple. Il avait alors pensé qu'il avait changé d'avis. Mais il était évident qu'il avait juste cherché à se voiler la face. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Et cela changeait tout. Car cela effaçait Matt du paysage pour de bon. Et cela ouvrait la voie à Castiel pour prendre sa place. Bien sûr, Dean n'avait rien dit de tel pour le moment mais c'était ainsi que le jeune avocat interprétait ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Si je l'avais aimé comme je l'aimais au début, j'aurais été furieux et j'aurais … je pense que j'aurais été bien plus affecté par mon divorce. La première fois qu'il m'a quitté, j'étais dévasté. Je refusais de sortir et je ne pensais qu'à lui. Cette fois c'était différent. Et si j'ai refusé de l'admettre jusque là, cela me parait évident à présent. Ce divorce était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver Cas. Il m'a définitivement ouvert les yeux. Je me sens mieux. Je me sens libre.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Dean ne lui avait peut être pas dit qu'il était prêt à s'engager dans une autre relation mais c'était un énorme pas en avant quand même. Et Castiel savait que la porte était enfin ouverte pur lui. Il devait juste agir intelligemment et avec prudence. Laisser Dean prendre les initiatives.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait oublier tout ça pour ce soir. Il ne sert à rien de parler pendant des heures de ce que Matt a fait. Je me chargerais de le remettre à sa place. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Mais je refuse qu'il nous gâche cette soirée. Tu m'as manqué et j'ai envie de profiter de ta présence.

Castiel partageait le même avis. Il avait effectivement envie de profiter d'être seul avec Dean pour le moment. Ces instants étaient trop rares pour les gâcher à parler de Matt. Il avait eu les réponses qu'il attendait et il avait envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester manger ? Je n'ai rien prévu mais on peut commander quelque chose. Tu as envie de quoi ?

Castiel sourit. Il fut tenté une seconde de répondre que la seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant précis était de Dean. Mais il voulait voir leur relation avancer et tout ramener au sexe dès qu'ils étaient seuls ne l'aidait pas. Il pourrait faire l'amour un peu plus tard. Partager un repas en parlant de tout et de rien les rapprochait. Et c'était exactement ce dont Castiel avait envie.

\- Surprends moi, lança t-il alors.

Dean sourit avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Il pianota sur l'écran quelques minutes avant de le poser sur le bar entre eux. Castiel observa ses doigts avec fascination. Il remarqua alors que Dean ne portait plus son alliance. Il n'avait pas vérifié jusque là. Il ne savait pas si ce changement était récent ou non mais il appréciait que la bague ne soit plus là.

\- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite … si tu te plains quand la nourriture arrive, je te mets dehors aussitôt.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je ne suis pas difficile.

\- C'est aussi ce que Sam aime dire mais ensuite, quand il voit ce que j'ai commandé, il se lance dans un long discours sur les mérites des légumes verts et sur la probabilité que je meurs d'un infarctus avant mes cinquante ans.

Castiel secoua la tête amusé. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ce qu'il mangeait ou à son poids en général. Il n'avait pas ce luxe quand il était étudiant. Mais il pouvait facilement imaginer Sam pesant chacun de ses aliments pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune carence et qu'il ne faisait aucun excès.

\- Maintenant, je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant que le repas arrive … comment pourrait-on passer le temps ? Demanda Dean en contournant le comptoir pour s'approcher de Castiel.

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir.

\- On pourrait travailler ou …

\- Ou … souffla Dean en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Castiel l'aurait probablement embrassé à cet instant précis si la sonnerie de l'interphone ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte, nerveux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puise le voir dans l'appartement de son patron. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Dean s'écarta de lui pour aller répondre.

\- Dean, c'est Sam, ouvre moi. Tu as oublié la moitié de tes affaires dans la voiture.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait il justifier sa présence au frère de son patron ? Il se douterait forcément qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux s'il le voyait là un dimanche. Il hésita alors à proposer à Dean d'aller se cacher dans la chambre. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dean appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte sans paraître le moins du monde angoissé. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

\- Cas ? Lança t-il en remarquant sa nervosité.

Le jeune avocat déglutit avec peine.

\- Est-ce que je devrais … je pourrais … me cacher peut être ? Je ne veux pas que ma présence puisse amener des questions.

\- Tu vas rester là où tu es et te détendre. Je dirais à mon frère qu'on avait besoin de travailler sur le dossier de Benny. Il ne t'interrogera pas. Il sait combien cette affaire me tient à cœur et il ne sera pas surpris que j'ai souhaité travailler un peu dessus après avoir pris deux jours de vacances.

Dean semblait sûr de lui mais Castiel ne réussissait pas à être aussi confiant. Il ne bougea toutefois pas.

Après quelques minutes, un coup contre la porte annonça l'arrivée de Sam. Dean adressa un rapide sourire à Castiel avant d'ouvrir à son frère. Ce dernier entra aussitôt dans l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune avocat avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait venir ce pauvre Castiel pour le faire travailler sur un de ses jours de repos !

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé. De toute évidence, Dean avait vu juste. Sam n'était pas réellement surpris de le trouver là.

\- Où sont mes affaires abrutis ? Demanda alors Dean en regardant les mains vides de son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Tu les as oublié donc tu vas les chercher. Je ne suis pas ton coursier ou ton esclave.

Dean sourira puis donna un petit coup contre l'épaule de Sam. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Castiel comme pour lui assurer que tout se passerait bien avant de sortir de l'appartement pour aller chercher ses affaires dans la voitures. Castiel était un peu nerveux à l'idée de rester seul avec Sam. Mais puisqu'il ne semblait pas se douter de la vraie raison de sa présence ici, il était un peu moins angoissé qu'avant son arrivée.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Il oublie à chaque fois au moins une chose dans la voiture et ensuite il m'appelle et me supplie de le lui rapporter … même si c'est en pleine nuit, expliqua Sam.

Castiel hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sam sans costume et il avait un peu du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il était étrange de le voir habillé décontracté. Il paraissait plus jeune. Moins sérieux. Il était difficile de le voir comme un patron ainsi vêtu.

\- Castiel, écoutez … je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures ou même vous soumettre à un quelconque interrogatoire. Dean sera revenu rapidement et il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de vous dire avant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il ne voyait pas où Sam voulait en venir.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour travailler. Dean est peut être obsédé par son travail mais il n'a jamais fait venir un de nos employés chez lui. Il ne l'aurait pas fait avec vous s'il n'y avait pas plus.

Castiel eut alors une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Il en avait assez d'être ainsi confronté par des gens qui avaient deviné son secret. Il en avait assez de toutes ses cachotteries. Mais Sam se tenait entre la porte et lui et il se savait parfaitement incapable de le pousser. Il était bien trop fort pour lui. Il resta donc statufié, en proie à une panique dévorante.

\- Je sais que l'idée que je sois au courant doit sans doute vous inquiéter. N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous crier dessus. Je ne vais pas vous dire d'arrêter de le voir et je ne vais certainement pas vous renvoyer. Je me fiche de savoir avec qui mon frère couche ou non. Il est grand et il est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Castiel aurait du être rassuré par ce qu'il entendait mais il pouvait sentir un « mais » approcher à grands pas. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Mais … souffla t-il alors pour tuer le suspense.

\- Mais, lança Sam. Si toutefois vous lui faites du mal, je peux vous garantir que vous me le paierez. Dean est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi et je ferais toujours en sorte de le protéger même s'il serait furieux de m'entendre dire ça. Je me fiche de savoir qui j'aurais en face de moi. Je suis capable de tout pour lui.

Castiel avait entendu un discours similaire dans la bouche de Kevin. Il avait déjà pris les menaces du jeune homme au sérieux. Il allait en faire de même avec celles de Sam. Il était évident qu'il était effectivement capable de tout pour son frère.

\- Castiel ? J'aimerais assez vous entendre dire que vous m'avez compris, lança Sam.

Le jeune avocat hocha alors la tête quelque instants avant de se décider à parler. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans dire clairement à son patron qu'il l'avait entendu et compris. Peut être en le rassurant également comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Kevin. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je vous ai entendu et je vous ai … j'ai compris que … enfin … le message est passé. Mais je … je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Dean. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais je peux garantir que je suis incapable de jouer avec lui ou de le trahir d'une quelconque manière.

Sam acquiesça avant de s'approcher. Il était bien plus grand que Castiel et particulièrement impressionnant. Peu importe qu'il porte un costume comme au bureau ou un jean et un tee shirt comme aujourd'hui. Il émanai de lui une forme d'aura et de puissance qui avait quelque chose de réellement effrayant.

\- Je ne vous connais effectivement pas vraiment et je ne doute pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Mais si toutefois vous faites du mal à mon frère … que ce soit volontaire ou non … si vous le trompez, jouez avec ses sentiments ou le décevez de quelque manière que ce soir, je vous détruirais.

Castiel recula d'un pas aussitôt. Sam secoua la tête et en fit un en avant pour ne pas le laisser mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Vous vous dites peut être que « détruire » est un terme un peu fort mais il est pourtant parfaitement adapté à la situation, croyez moi. Je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de votre vie professionnelle. Non … je vous parle de votre vie personnelle également. Je vous traquerais. Je vous retrouverais même si vous tentez de vous cacher et je vous détruirais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous en remettre. Et vous regretterez toute votre vie ce que vous avez fait. Je m'assurerais de ça.

Il ne s'agissait peut être pas de menaces de mort mais cela y ressemblait quand même drôlement. Castiel savait que les frères Winchester avaient des relations. Et avec Charlie dans leur camp, personne ne pouvait leur échapper. Il était prévenu. Heureusement pour lui, il ne comptait pas faire de mal à Dean. Il était le seul à risquer de souffrir dans cette histoire. Mais il doutait de pouvoir le dire à Sam.

\- Je vous promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, répéta t-il alors.

\- Dean est fragile en ce moment. Il est vulnérable. Je sais qu'il joue les durs et qu'il fait en sorte de faire comme si rien ne l'affectait vraiment mais je le connais par cœur. Ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'il se croit obligé de tenir pour ceux qui l'entourent. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers l'a affecté. Et il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un en profite.

Castiel pouvait accepter que Sam le menace de le détruire s'il faisait du mal à son frère. Mais il ne pouvait en revanche pas accepter qu'il puisse sous entendre qu'il avait profité de sa vulnérabilité. Castel n'était définitivement pas ce genre d'homme et il refusait qu'on puisse le penser.

\- Je l'aime, lâcha t-il alors avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il le regretta presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas dit cela à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Meg. Il avait refusé de le dire à Kevin. Il estimait que cela ne regardait que lui. Mais il avait été vexé et il avait ressenti le besoin de se défendre. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Car il était évident au regard de Sam qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu.

\- Vous … quoi ?

\- Je l'aime … je suis amoureux de lui. Et je sais que c'est sans doute trop tôt et un peu risqué mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous aime lui ?

C'était la grande question. Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il haussa les épaules.

\- On n'a pas vraiment abordé le sujet. Il m'a expliqué dès le début qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un et je l'ai accepté. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais parce que je refuse de lui mettre la pression et … je vous l'ai juste dit pour que vous compreniez que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Castiel espérait qu'il n'insisterait pas et ne lui poserai pas pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre là dessus.

\- Je suppose que ça change tout alors. Je … je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai dit mais … je ressens le besoin de protéger Dean. Il ne le fait pas. Il ne se soucie pas de lui et si je ne le fais pas alors il s'exposerait à bien trop de souffrances à mon goût.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Dean faisait toujours passer les intérêts de ses proches avant les siens.

\- J'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé pour lui il y a quelques temps mais je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce que je pouvais deviner qu'il refuserait d'en parler. Mais il est évident qu'il semble plus heureux et plus … détendu. J'avais peur que son divorce ait un impact horrible sur lui mais il remonte la pente doucement … il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire mais je peux sentir qu'il va doucement mieux. Et il est clair maintenant que c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

Castiel sourit, touché que Sam puisse le penser. Il espérait effectivement avoir aidé Dean à surmonter ses épreuves. Il voulait être celui qui lui redonnerait le sourire pour de bon. Qu'il l'inciterait à s'ouvrir aux autres et à faire confiance malgré les trahisons.

\- Ceci étant dit, je sais pourquoi il vous a posé des limites. Et je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait juste parce qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu avec vous. Dean a toujours eu du mal à vivre seul. Il … il a toujours eu quelqu'un avec lui … quelqu'un dont il devait s'occuper et dont il se sentait responsable. Une fois Matt parti, il a certainement été terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul. Vous étiez là et vous représentiez sa chance d'éviter cela. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas sérieux ou qu'il ne finira pas par ressentir les mêmes choses sue vous. Mais je pense que vus devez le garder dans un coin de votre tête. Ça pourrait vous aider dans un avenir proche.

Castiel le savait. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa situation tait précaire et qu'il risquait d'en ressortir avec le cœur brisé. Il s'était préparé à cela. Les propos de Sam n'étaient pas une surprise mais tout de même une bonne piqûre de rappel. Il avait effectivement besoin de le garder à l'esprit si toutefois Dean finissait par mettre un terme à leur arrangement.

\- Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien … il ne vous fera pas de mal intentionnellement mais … ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se terminera. Je ne le souhaite pas. Je pense que les choses pourraient fonctionner entre vous. Mais les cartes sont entre ses mains et pas entre les miennes.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier à Sam qu'il l'avait entendu et compris.

\- Ne lui dites pas que je suis au courant. Ne lui parlez pas de notre conversation. S'il sait que j'ai compris, il cherchera à minimiser les choses. Il vous repoussera très certainement. Il ne voudra surtout pas que cela devienne sérieux et … ce serait une erreur je pense. La meilleure chose à faire st de le laisser aller à son rythme et de prier pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, assura Castiel.

Il était effectivement convaincu que les choses ne pourraient que mal tourner si toutefois Dean apprenait que son frère était au courant. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le perdre pour ça. Il garderait donc le silence. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Dean pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement quelques secondes plus tard, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Il avait les bras chargé de sacs en tout genre. Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire malgré l'angoisse qui subsistait en lui. Sam s'éloigna pour aider son frère avant de reprendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec nous. J'ai commandé quelque chose et il y a en aura suffisamment pour nous trois, proposa son frère.

Castiel préférait de loin passer la soirée seul avec Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ce que son patron invite son frère.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer. Jess m'attend. Et puis, je ne vais pas rester là à vous gêner quand vous avez du travail à faire. Une prochaine fois ?

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt. Sam lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel. Le jeune avocat était soulagé par sa réponse. Il était toutefois convaincu que Sam aurait accepté de rester s'il n'avait pas été au courant. Que Dean ne puisse se douter de rien était surprenant.

Sam quitta finalement l'appartement. Dean referma la porte derrière lui avant de faire face à Castiel à nouveau. Il le dévisagea une seconde, les sourcils froncés avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel acquiesça aussitôt.

\- Oui, je … j'ai juste eu peur pendant une seconde que Sam se doute de quelque chose mais … je suis rassuré maintenant.

Dean lui sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se montrer honnête. Mais Sam avait raison. Dans ce cas précis, la franchise ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il était préférable de laisser à Dean le temps de prendre sa décision sans la moindre influence extérieure.

Dean passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et vint se coller à lui. Castiel chassa tout le reste de sa tête pour ne se concentrer que sur son patron. Il savait qu'il fuyait la réalité en faisant cela. Mais quand il était avec Dean, il ne parvenait pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Il était toutefois convaincu que les mots de Sam lui reviendrait à l'esprit le lendemain. Il prendrait alors le temps de les analyser. Peut être paniquerait-il à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr et à cet instant précis, il s'en contrefichait.

Car Dean le conduisait jusqu'au canapé avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions et ses projets. Castiel se laissa faire sans protester. Il n'avait plus envie de parler. Plus envie de réfléchir non plus. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Dean n'était clairement pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Castiel se laissa allonger sur le canapé. Il se laissa déshabiller. Il regarda Dean l'embrasser sur le torse puis sur chacune de ses cuisses. Quand son patron prit finalement son sexe dans sa bouche, le jeune avocat en oublia jusqu'à son prénom. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir que son patron lui procurait qui avait de l'importance. Il refusait de penser à autre chose.

Il jouit bien trop rapidement dans la bouche de Dean mais ne ressentit aucune gêne ni aucune honte. Son patron était bien trop doué pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille. Il appliqua tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était actif sexuellement pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à Dean. Il le poussa à l'orgasme en pressant son indexe contre le muscle dissimulé entre ses fesses. Son patron gémit longuement en se répandant dans sa bouche et Castiel avala sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite sur le canapé, côte à côté et n'échangèrent pas un seul mot jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur. Ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise ainsi. Castiel s'estimait chanceux que la soirée se termine ainsi. Il avait pensé tout gâcher en parlant à Dean de Matt. Il avait ensuite redouté que Sam vienne interrompre leur moment. Mas il était finalement seul avec Dean, pressé contre lui et dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. La seule chose qu'il désirai pus que tout au monde. Et il ferait en sorte de le garder. Quoi que cela lui en coûte.


	30. Vérité et témoignage

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolée pour le jour de retard mais c'était Pâques hier et j'étais en famille.**

 **Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui sans avoir eu le temps de le relire. La personne qui s'en chargeait jusque là ne peut plus le faire à cause de sa charge de travail. Si quelqu'un veut reprendre sa place, ce serait super pour moi. Entre le travail et l'écriture, j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme. Je serais donc preneuse si quelqu'un souhaite m'aider en relisant mes chapitres avant que je les poste !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Andrea témoigne. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes. Et merci pour vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Good enough de Sarah Mc Lachlan**

 **Chapitre 30 : Vérité et témoignage**

 _« L'homme ne progresse pas de l'erreur vers la vérité, mais de vérités en vérités, d'une vérité moindre à une vérité plus grande. »_

 _Swami Vivekananda_

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Andrea allait enfin prendre la parole au tribunal face au juge et aux jurés pour tenter d'innocenter Benny pour de bon. Dean semblait plutôt confiant sur sa capacité à les convaincre. Castiel devait reconnaître que la jeune femme semblait déterminée et sûre d'elle. Elle avait longuement préparé son témoignage avec Dean et répété à de multiples reprises son discours pour être la plus convaincante possible. *

Castiel avait été chargé de jouer le rôle du procureur durant leurs répétitions. Il devait la harceler de questions en tout genre, la contredire, mettre en doute sa sincérité et l'accuser de tout un tas de choses pour la déstabiliser. La jeune femme avait fait face à ses agressions avec un aplomb admirable. Elle semblait réellement prête à faire face à ce qui l'attendait à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Dean avait chargé Charlie de régler tous les détails de leur voyage pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur le procès et sur la préparation d'Andrea. Ils y consacrèrent chaque journée jusqu'à à la date de leur départ. Peu importait que tout soit parfait et que la jeune femme ne puisse pas faire mieux. Ils recommençaient encore et encore. Castiel savait qu'il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Il avait bien trop peur d'oublier quelque chose. De commettre une erreur qui coûterait ensuite cher à Benny. Il avait juste besoin de se rassurer.

La veille de leur départ, Dean laissa la soirée à Andrea pour se reposer et prendre des forces. Il demanda ensuite à Castiel de rester avec lui durant la nuit. Il ne voulait surtout pas être seul. Si le jeune avocat n'était pas avec lui, il se savait capable de passer la nuit entière à travailler. Il finirait épissé et ne serait plus aussi efficace. Castiel se chargea donc de le distraire en lui faisant l'amour aussi souvent que son corps lie lui permettait. Dean finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses multiples orgasmes. Castiel veilla sur lui jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

Tout avait été parfait jusque là. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Crowley qu'ils avaient toujours confiance en lui tout en continuant à le surveiller de près. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de compromettant jusque là mais Dean ne baissait pas les bras. Castiel était presque sûr qu'ils finiraient par mettre la main sur une preuve quelconque. Crowley finirait par commettre une erreur.

Dean avait également été voir Matt quelques jours après que Castiel lui ait parlé de ses menaces. Si le jeune avocat n'avait pas été là pour entendre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il avait eu un compte rendu détaillé par son patron. Visiblement, Matt avait tenté de tout nier en bloc. Il avait tenté de convaincre Dean que c'était Castiel qui l'avait menacé. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avaler ses mensonges. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il était effectivement coupable. Il avait alors supplié Dean de lui pardonner et de le reprendre. Il avait pleuré durant de longues minutes. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de p^lus qu'un « non » ferme et définitif. Dean avait conclu la conversation en lui rappelant qu'il était le seul responsable de la situation et qu'il ferait bien de ne pas l'oublier. Il lui avait enfin rappelé ce dont il était capable si toutefois Matt mettait ses menaces à exécution. Il avait ensuite assuré à Castiel que tout était réglé. Le jeune avocat voulait le croire mais il continuait à craindre son ex mari. Il devait rester sur ses gardes au cas où.

Sam ne lui avait pas reparlé de leur conversation ou évoqué à nouveau ce qu'il avait découvert. Ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble. Dean accaparait Castiel la majeure partie du temps pour préparer le témoignage d'Andrea et le jeune avocat proférait de loin rester avec lui que de faire face à son frère après leur conversation.

Ils prirent l'avion pour la Rouelle Orléans la veille de l'audience. Dean sembla oublié son angoisse durant le vol et passa les trois heures enfermé dans l'avion à repasser toutes ses questions en revue avec Castiel. Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'hôtel où Dean avait réservé une chambre pour eux et deux autres pour Andrea et Kevin. Castiel pouvait sentir son angoisse à mesure que les heures passaient.

Leur suite était incroyablement luxueuse et confortable. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il ne s'y sentait pas aussi à l'aise que dans l'appartement de son patron mais il ferait avec. Il finit par interdire à Dean de relire une énième fois ses notes et l'invita à la place dans le jacuzzi pour qu'il se détende un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Dean accepta sans hésiter avant de se déshabiller et de rejoindre Castiel dans l'eau. Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant de longues minutes avant que Dean ne se décide enfin à embrasser Castiel.

Ils firent l'amour dans le jacuzzi sans parler. Seuls leurs gémissements brisaient le silence de leur immense chambre d'hôtel. Dean jouit violemment tout en continuant à se mouvoir sur Castiel, le muscle entre ses fesses se contractant brusquement autour du jeune avocat. Il jouit à son tour dans un long cri qu'il était presque sûr que leurs voisins de la chambre d'à côté avaient entendu.

Ils dormirent dans le grand lit l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Dean posée sur son torse et son bras refermée autour de sa taille. C'était parfait. Et pendant une seconde, Castiel en oublia même ce qui les attendait le lendemain.

Ils se réveillèrent tôt le matin pour avoir le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dean préféra manger dans leur chambre pour relire une dernière fois ses notes. Puis ils quittèrent leur chambre d'hôtel et prirent la direction du tribunal. Ils fuirent le chemin avec Kevin et Andrea. Personne ne parla. Tous avaient conscience que le destin de Benny allait se jouer dans quelques heures. Et tous savaient combien cette audience était importante. Elle déterminerait la suite du procès et le verdict qui ne tarderait pas à tomber ensuite.

Ils ne pénétrèrent pas immédiatement dans le bâtiment. Il faisait relativement chaud et tous semblaient avoir besoin de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur avant d'aller s'enfermer durant de longues heures dans la salle d'audience. Personne ne semblait enclin à parler. Dean regardait droit devant lui, les gens qui allaient et venaient sans prêter attention à eux. Kevin était occupé à taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone. Castiel regardait son patron et Andrea se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement nerveuse. Elle avait semblé calme jusque là. Mais maintenant que le jour de l'audience était arrivée, sa confiance semblait s'être envolé. Elle avait clairement besoin d'être rassuré. Castiel s'apprêtait à le faire quand Dean prit la parole. Il ne regardait pas la jeune femme mais il avait visiblement senti qu'elle était nerveuse.

\- Tout se passera bien. Tu es prête. Tu sais ce que tu as à dire. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je … je sais que … je ne vois pas ce qu pourrait mal se passer puisque je ne vais faire que dire l'entière vérité mais je … je n'ai pas revu Benny depuis des années et j'ai peur qu'il … j'ai peur qu'être face à lui me déstabilise.

Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas simple pour elle. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Et si Benny le lui avait pardonné, elle avait clairement peur de se retrouver face à lui. Il avait de la peine pour elle. Il la trouvai courageuse.

\- Benny t'aime et il ne t'en veut pas d'être partie. Il n'attend qu'une seule chose … te retrouver enfin et pouvoir reprendre votre histoire à zéro. Et je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Concentre toi sur ça et sur rien d'autre.

Andrea hocha la tête. Elle semblait toujours nerveuse mais les mots de Dean l'avaient calmé. Elle ne se dandinait plus et sa détermination se lisait sur son visage.

\- C'est l'heure, lança alors Kevin en rangeant son téléphone dan sa poche de son pantalon.

Dean hocha la tête puis passa le bras autour de la taille d'Andrea pour la conduire à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent la sécurité sans problèmes puis rejoignirent la salle d'audience. Dean et Castiel prirent place à la table réservée à la défense alors que Kevin et Andrea s'asseyait derrière eux. Le procureur fit son entrée quelque secondes plus tard. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, il fronça les sourcils, grimaça un instant avant de s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Il devait penser qu'on ne la retrouverait pas, souffla Dean en se penchant vers Castiel.

\- Il ne va pas lui faire de cadeau, répliqua t-il anxieux à son tour.

\- Peut être pas mais ça ne changera rien. On va gagner. Peu importe ce qu'il tentera.

Castiel hocha la tête. Autour d'eux, les gens prenaient place rapidement. La salle fut rapidement pleine et le garde referma la porte derrière les derniers curieux.

Le silence se fit quand un autre policier annonça l'arrivée du juge. Tous se levèrent de leurs chaises avant de se rasoir quand le juge les invita à le faire.

Benny fut enfin conduit dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Andrea, assise sur la chaise derrière la sienne, il s'immobilisa. Les gardes qui l'escortaient durent le forcer à avancer à nouveau. Il ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux, visiblement surpris et bouleversé de la voir là. Castiel lui sourit en l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa droite. Benny le fit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Andrea par dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole maintenant que l'audience allait commencer mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'Andrea ressentait la même chose. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pur l'autre malgré les dix années de séparation était évident. Et franchement bouleversant.

Le juge fit finalement entrer le jury. Castiel sentit Dean et Benny se tendre à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son patron avant de se pencher en direction de leur client.

\- Tout se passera bien, murmura t-il.

Il était au moins aussi nerveux que lui mais il ne jouait pas aussi gros aujourd'hui. Il se sentait obligé de les soutenir à défaut de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dean était celui qui mènerait l'interrogatoire d'Andrea. Castiel resterait assis à le regarder faire. Il se promit d'être un soutien efficace pour Benny. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être difficiles pour lui.

Le juge rappela la raison de leur présence rapidement avant de déclarer l'audience ouverte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et lui demanda d'appeler son prochain témoin. Son dernier témoin. Après Andrea, ils n'avaient plus personne à faire venir. Plus d'autres preuves. Tout reposait sr la jeune femme.

\- J'appelle Andrea Kormos à la barre, votre Honneur, lança Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme qui s'approchait de la place réservée aux témoins à côté de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le juge. Castiel entendit deux personnes murmurer quelque chose dans son dos mais il ne prêta pas attention à elles. Il voulait rester concentré sur Andrea.

\- Madame Kormos, jurez vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? Levez la main droite et dites « je le jure », lança le juge.

Andrea hocha la tête puis fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle leva la main droite en direction du juge et posa la gauche sur la Bible.

\- Je le jure, lança t-elle calmement avant de s'asseoir.

Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. C'était leur grand moment. Celui qui changerait potentiellement l'issue du procès. Si Andrea réussissait à convaincre le jury, Benny serait libre. Si elle commettait la moindre erreur, il mourrait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Dean se racla la gorge, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses notes puis se leva de sa chaise en rattachant un bouton de sa veste. Il contourna ensuite leur table et s'approcha d'Andrea.

\- Pouvez vous vous présenter aux membres du jury Madame Kormos ?

Andrea hocha la tête. Elle paraissait sereine mais Castiel savait combien elle était stressée. Benny, lui aussi, était tendu. Il ne quittait pas son ancienne petite amie des yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Andrea Kormos. J'ai trente ans et je vis à Portland. Je suis vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt à porter.

Dean s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Ils avaient pris le temps de répéter tous les détails avec Andrea. Ils avaient même discuté ensemble de la position que la jeune femme devait prendre – droite sur sa chaise, les bras le long de son corps et les yeux braqués sur les jurés – et l'endroit où Dean se posterait – suffisamment proche pour qu'elle se sente soutenus mais sur le côté pour que le jury puisse la voir. C'était presque comme une chorégraphie et Dean et Andrea la connaissait visiblement par cœur.

\- Pouvez vous maintenant nous décrire votre relation avec mon client Monsieur Laffite ?

Andrea acquiesça à nouveau sans quitter les jurés des yeux. Elle les regardait tous tour à tour. Elle savait qu'elle devait les convaincre. Ils étaient ceux à qui elle devait s'adresser.

\- J'ai rencontré Monsieur Laffite au lycée. Il était quaternaire dans l'équipe de football et j'étais pom pom girl. On est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre assez rapidement. On est sorti ensemble et … je pensais vraiment qu'on finirait par se marier et par vieillir ensemble.

\- Mais vous avez fini par vous séparer, c'est bien ça ?

\- Benny a commencé à prendre de la drogue et j'avais peur qu'il finisse par … par me faire plonger à mon tour. Je l'ai quitté mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui et de l'aimer. On a fini par se retrouver. A l'époque, je sortais avec l'une des victimes et … quand j'ai revu Benny, je me suis souvenu combien je l'aimais. J'ai quitté Sorento pour vivre avec lui. On avait des projets. On voulait prendre la fuite et s'installer quelque part où personne ne nous connaîtrait. On voulait repartir de zéro. Mais … tout a basculé la nuit des meurtres.

Dean acquiesça avant de se tourner à son tour vers le jury. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Il connaissait toutes les questions par cœur. Il aurait pu mener cet interrogatoire à la place de son patron. Il était toutefois presque sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi bon. Dean était définitivement le meilleur.

\- Pouvez vous me parler de cette nuit dans les détails Madame Kormos ?

Andrea prit une grande inspiration. Castiel savait combien il était difficile pour elle de reparler de cette nuit là. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et parce qu'elle était déterminée à sauver Benny, elle était tout à fait prête à passer outre son chagrin et sa peur. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de son courage. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable à sa place.

\- On s'était mis d'accord Benny et moi pour partir le lendemain. On avait un peu d'argent et une destination en tête. On n'avait pas vraiment prévu tous les détails de notre départ mais on était déterminés. C'était peut être un peu naïf et stupide de notre part de croire que tout irait bien. Mais on voulait … on voulait se montrer optimiste et … on voulait vraiment de ce nouveau départ. On en avait besoin.

\- Mais rien ne s'est passé comme vous l'aviez envisagé n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Dean.

Andrea secoua la tête. Elle prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées même si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Dean lui avait demandé de prendre des pauses parfois et de ne surtout pas toujours répondre du tac au tac. Il voulait que son témoignage ne semble pas trop répété.

\- J'ai été réveillé dans la bruit par un coup de fil m'annonçant la mort de mon ancien petit ami et de l'un de ses … associés. La personne au téléphone m'a expliqué qu'il était prêt à me demander une grosse somme d'argent pour que je parte et disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir sans Benny mais l'homme a été clair à ce sujet. Je devais le laisser derrière moi et ne plus avoir de contact avec lui ou il ferait en sorte de lui faire du mal. Il m'a promis que si je suivais ses instructions, Benny serait tranquille et en sécurité. Qu'il s'assurerait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai fini par accepter.

\- Monsieur Laffite était là avec vous quand vous avez reçu ce coup de fil donc. Il était là avec vous depuis la début de la soirée et jusqu'à ce que cet homme vous appelle ?

\- Il n'a pas quitté notre appartement une seule seconde. Il dormait quand j'ai répondu au téléphone et il dormait toujours que je suis partie.

\- Vous l'avez donc laissé derrière vous. Vous êtes parti sans vus retourner. Sans lui laisser le moindre mot pour lui expliquer.

Andrea baissa les yeux une seconde sur ses genoux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sa culpabilité n'était pas feinte. Elle se sentait réellement responsable. Et elle l'était en partie. Même si elle avait pensé prendre la bonne décision à l'époque.

\- Les instructions étaient claires. Je devais quitter la ville sans lui parler. Sans lui dire où j'allais et sans lui donner la moindre explication. L'homme m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait à m'installer ailleurs et qu'il veillerait également sur Benny. Si je refusais, il ferait en sorte que Benny soit accusé des deux meurtres. Je pensais l'aider en partant. Je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

\- Cet homme vous a t-il parlé d'un centre pour vous aider à vous désintoxiquer ? Vous a t-il proposer de vous aider à arrêter de prendre de la drogue ?

\- Non, il n'a pas fait allusion à quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il s'éloigna sensiblement d'Andrea et posa les yeux sur le jury. Il les regarda une seconde, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous totalement absorbés par le témoignage d'Andrea – ils l'étaient, Castiel pouvait le sentir – avant de faire face à la jeune femme à nouveau.

\- Pouvez vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenu quand vous avez réalisé qu'il vous avait menti sur Benny ?

Andrea jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien petit ami avant de reporter son attention sur le jury. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle semblait sincère et Castiel voulait croire que les membres du jury la croyaient tous sans exception.

\- Quand j'ai appris que Benny avait été condamné à mort pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, j'ai voulu revenir pour parler à la police. Je voulais leur dire qu'il était innocent. Mais l'homme m'a rappelé et il … il m'a menacé. Il a menacé ma famille et surtout … il a menacé Benny. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des connaissances en prison et qu'il ferait en sorte que Benny souffre … il m'a juré qu''il le ferait tuer si je témoignais. Je ne pouvais pas … j'étais déjà coupable de sa condamnation … je refusais d'être également responsable de sa mort. J'ai renoncé. Je m'en veux toujours. J'aurais du revenir. J'aurais du prévenir quelqu'un … n'importe qui. Cela aurait pu éviter à Benny de passer ces dix dernières années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Dean lui sourit gentiment. Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit plusieurs jurés s'essuyer les joues, visiblement touchés par ce qu'ils entendaient.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous venu aujourd'hui Andrea ? Si vous aviez aussi peur de cet homme et de ce dont il était capable, pourquoi avoir accepté de témoigner ?

La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, son regard à présent posé sur Benny. Castiel sentit ce dernier se tendre à nouveau à côté de lui. Il lui saisit l'avant bras pur lui apporter un peu de soutien.

\- Parce qu'il est innocent. Parce qu'il a été condamné à tort et que c'est en grande partie ma faute. Parce que j'en ai assez d'avoir peur et de me cacher. Et parce qu''il est temps que la vérité éclate.

Dean acquiesça. Il en avait fini avec ses questions. Andrea avait été absolument parfaite. Elle s'en était tenu à ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle avait joué son rôle à merveille. Castiel était convaincu que ses mots avaient touché la moitié du jury. Il lui restait à présent à faire face au contre interrogatoire du procureur. Castiel espérait qu'elle se montrerait aussi brillante face à lui. Si elle tenait bon, ils auraient marqué des poins importants.

Dean signala alors au juge qu'il n'avait plus d'autres questions. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Andrea avant de rejoindre Benny et Castiel à leur table. Le procureur se leva quelques secondes plus tard et étudia longuement la jeune femme avant de s'approcher d'elle doucement.

\- Madame Kormos, pouvez vous me dire si vous consommez toujours de la drogue ? Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à admettre devant le tribunal mais je peux vous garantir que … quelle que soit votre réponse … rien de ce que vous direz ici ne pourra être retenu contre vous.

Castiel détestait le ton faussement sympathique du procureur. Il espérait sincèrement que le jury lisait clair dans son jeu.

\- Je n'ai plus touché à la drogue depuis dix ans. Et je sais que je ne retomberais jamais dans ce piège. Pas après avoir vu ce que cela pouvait pousser les gens à faire.

Le procureur hocha alors la tête en souriant.

\- On dirait bien que votre départ coïncide étrangement avec votre désintoxication.

\- Objection votre Honneur, s'écria Dean en se levant. Spéculations.

Le juge l'observa une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Rejetée, répliqua t-il avant de se tourner vers le procureur. Poursuivez.

\- Merci votre Honneur. Madame Kormos, diriez vous que l'aide que vous avez reçu pour quitter Monsieur Laffite le soir du meurtre a motivé votre décision de vous désintoxiquer ?

\- J'avais besoin d'arrêter parce que je pouvais sentir que mon comportement était en train de me détruire. Mais j'aurais arrêté d'une façon ou d'une autre. On avait décidé de le faire ensemble Benny et moi.

\- Mais en auriez vous été capable sans l'argent que vous avez reçu ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où vous voulez en venir, lança Andrea.

Castiel était fier d'elle. Elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser et elle n'entrait clairement pas dans le piège tendu par le procureur. Ils l'avaient bien préparé. Mais il était évident que leur adversaire n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il pensait avoir trouvé une brèche et il comptait bien l'exploiter.

\- De toute évidence et si vous nous avez dit la vérité jusque là, vous n'avez jamais su d'où provenait l'argent qui vous a été donné ce soir là. Personne ne vous a expliqué pourquoi on vous faisait ce cadeau. Mais vous l'avez tout de même utilisé pour refaire votre vie. Pour vous installer quelque part et arrêter de prendre de la drogue. Et je me dis qu'il est possible que la personne qui vous a donné cet argent savait que c'était exactement ce que vous feriez. Peut être était ce même son but dupes le début. Car cet homme que vous ne connaissiez pas a aidé d'autres personnes comme vous par le passé. Il les a aidés à arrêter la drogue et à reconstruire leurs vies. Il a fait la même chose avec vous. Il a peut être juste choisi de ne pas vous le dire car il craignait que vous rejetiez son offre.

\- Objection votre Honneur, jeta Dean. Spéculations à nouveau. Monsieur le procureur n'est pas en mesure de prouver ce qu'il avance.

\- Accordée, rétorqua le Juge.

Le procureur ne sembla pas ennuyé de se voir reprendre. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire avant l'interruption. Et maintenant que le jury l'avait entendu, ils étaient parfaitement libres de le croire.

\- Je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir Monsieur mais je peux vous assurer que cet argent n'était pas destinée à m'aider à refaire ma vie. La personne que j'ai eu au téléphone ce soir là a été parfaitement clair sur ce point. L'argent était uniquement destinée à me faire partir. Il était destiné à m'éloigner de Benny.

\- L'homme que vous avez eu au téléphone, vous a t-il donné son nom ?

Andrea secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Est-il envisageable selon vous qu'il puisse s'agir d'un imposteur ? Quelqu'un qui a saisi cette occasion pour vous éloigner de Monsieur Laffite ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même personne que celle qui a versé l'argent sur votre compte ?

\- Objection votre Honneur ! Riposta Dean furieux. Sans rapport. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de la raison du versement que Madame Kormos a reçu mais uniquement pour déterminer si Monsieur Laffite est coupable ou non. Il est évident que Monsieur le Procureur se trompe de procès.

Le juge se tourna vers le procureur. Ce dernier soutint son regard, visiblement sûr de lui.

\- Je veux juste établir pour le jury que l'argent versé à Madame Kormos n'avait pas pour but de l'empêcher de témoigner au procès de l'accusé. Et ainsi prouver que son absence pourrait être motivée par le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mentir pour l'innocenter.

\- Je ne mens pas ! S'écria Andrea.

Elle était en train de perdre son calme et Castiel pouvait sentir que c'était exactement ce que le procureur cherchait. Il voulait la pousser à s'emporter pour la décrédibiliser devant le jury. C'était intelligent.

\- Madame Kormos, je vous prie de ne pas intervenir sans y avoir été invité. Monsieur le procureur, vous pouvez poursuivre. Objection rejetée.

Dean soupira longuement, visiblement furieux d'avoir été pris ainsi en défaut. Castiel avait envie de prendre sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne mais il savait que ce n'était définitivement pas le bon endroit ou le bon moment pour un tel geste. Il voulait également croire que malgré le talent évident du procureur, ils avaient tout de même marqué des points.

\- Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre Honneur, lança le procureur en retournant s'asseoir.

Le juge se tourna vers Andrea, sans doute pour la libérer, quand Dean se leva de sa chaise et brandit un papier en direction du juge.

\- Votre Honneur, nous aimerions joindre au dossier le témoignage de la patronne de Madame Kormos. Elle indique que son employée n'a jamais été soignée pour son addiction. Qu'elle n'a reçu aucune aide extérieure à son arrivée à Portland et qu'elle s'en est sortie absolument seule. Nous pensons que ce témoignage aidera le jury à comprendre que les spéculations du procureur sont fausses et mensongères.

Le juge fit signe à Dean d'approcher. Il prit les documents de ses mains et les parcourut rapidement.

\- Ils seront ajoutés au dossier. Le jury en prendra connaissance après l'audience. Avez vus quelque chose à ajouter avant que je ne libère madame Kormos ?

Dean secoua la tête. Ils avaient battu toutes leurs cartes et il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier pour que cela suffise.

\- Monsieur le procureur, avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda le juge.

\- Non Votre Honneur.

\- Madame Kormos, vous pouvez partir.

Andrea se leva de sa chaise et après un coup d'œil dans la direction de Dean, elle s'éloigna pour regagner sa place derrière Benny. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendue. Elle devait probablement s'en vouloir de s'être ainsi emporté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait envie de la rassurer. Il l'avait trouvé parfaite. Peu importait son erreur. Il voulait croire que cela n'aurait aucune influence sur ce que le jury pensait d'elle.

\- Maître Winchester, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, lança le juge en dévisageant Dean.

Ce dernier le fit sans hésitation mais seulement après jeté un coup d'œil au jury. Il reprit ensuite place à côté de Castiel et reporta son attention sur le juge, le dos droit et un le regard sérieux. Tous pouvaient sentir que le procès touchait à sa fin. Ni le procureur ni la défense n'avait les cartes en main à présent. Tout reposait sur le jury et sur ce qu'ils allaient décider. Ils avaient la vie de Benny entre les mains.

\- Puisque personne n'a quoi que ce soit à ajouter après ce témoignage, je vais lever la séance pour laisser au jury le temps d'examiner le témoignage fourni par la défense. Nous reprendrons à quatorze heures si c'est nécessaire.

Dean acquiesça. Castiel, de son côté, jeta un coup d'œil au procureur pour voir s'il voulait intervenir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il semblait avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Avez vous d'autres témoins à appeler Maître ? Demanda ensuite le juge en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Non aucun Votre Honneur.

\- Monsieur le Procureur ?

\- Non votre Honneur.

Le juge hocha alors la tête avant de se tourner vers le jury.

\- L'audience est donc levée et nous ne reprendrons que demain matin puisque nous n'avons aucun autre témoignage à écouter. Nous entendrons alors les plaidoiries des deux parties avant que je ne renvoie le jury pour qu'il puisse délibérer. Est-ce que cela convient à tout le monde ?

Vingt quatre heures semblait bien court pour préparer la plaidoirie mais Dean hocha tout de même la tête pour donner son accord au juge. Castiel savait qu'il serait prêt. Ils avaient déjà commencé à travailler dessus. Ils avaient les grandes lignes et il ne leur restait plus qu'à affiner quelques détails. Le procureur donna son accord quelques secondes après Dean et le juge frappa deux coups avec son marteau pour clore la séance.

\- Très bien, la séance est levée.

Le jury fut reconduit à l'extérieur de la salle rapidement, tous visiblement concentrés. Certains jetèrent un coup d'œil à Benny. Castiel voulait voir cela comme un signe positif. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean qui rassemblait ses notes sur leur table puis vers Benny qui semblait nerveux et impatient. Le procureur quitta sa table après quelques secondes et s'éloigna sans leur dire un mot. Le juge était déjà parti et la salle commençait doucement à se vider.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on a marqué des points aujourd'hui, souffla Castiel en direction de Benny.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il finit par se retourner pour regarder Andrea. Elle aussi avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire. Et sans besoin de longues minutes seuls pour tout mettre au clair et se retrouver. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Tant que Benny n'était pas innocenté, il ne pouvait pas exiger un moment seul avec son ancienne petite amie.

\- Ils seront là dans une seconde pour venir vous chercher, lança Castiel en observant les policiers qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas dit cela uniquement pour rappeler à Benny que le temps lui était compté. Il voulait surtout l'encourager à dire quelques mots à Andrea avant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il voulait que son client ne perde pas bêtement des secondes précieuses à la regarder quand il serait bientôt reconduit en cellule. Benny sembla le comprendre parce qu'il reporta aussitôt son attention sur Andrea et prit enfin la parole.

\- Merci pour … merci d'être venue et … je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. J'avais peur … je ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé et …

\- Benny, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du partir. J'aurais du … tout ça est de ma faute et je … quand tu seras libre, on prendra le temps d'en discuter ensemble. Je peux te promettre que je serais là quand tu sortiras.

Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de paroles en l'air. Il voulait croire qu'Andrea était sincère et qu'elle serait là pour soutenir Benny à sa sortie de prison. Il allait en avoir besoin.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla t-il alors en direction de la jeune femme.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait de la peine pour eux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider. Mais il n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il pouvait déjà voir les policiers approcher du coin de l'œil, prêt à emmener Benny loin de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était bien trop tôt. Ils ne s'étaient presque rien dit. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais il était totalement impuissant.

\- Pourriez vous leur laisser quelques instants Messieurs ? Ils ont juste besoin de parler, intervint Dean quand les policiers furent à leur hauteur.

De toute évidence, il avait assisté à la scène et ressentait la même chose que Castiel.

\- Lui avait eu le courage de tenter quelque chose. Même si cela avait peu de chances de fonctionner.

\- Désolé mais non. Il doit venir avec nous. Il peut nous suivre gentiment ou on peut le contraindre. C'est à lui de voir, répliqua le plus jeune de deux policiers.

Benny se leva alors de sa chaise à contre cœur. Il était évident qu'il avait envie de rester. Mais après dix années passées en prison, il savait parfaitement ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et comment faire pour ne surtout pas énerver qui que ce soit.

\- Benny, je … lança Andrea quand les policiers commencèrent à l'éloigner.

\- Ne le dis pas … pas maintenant. Tu me le diras après tout ça, la coupa t-il alors.

Castiel regarda Benny suivre les policier à l'extérieur de la salle d'audience, le cœur serré. Il se tourna ensuite vers Andrea et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elle pleurait. Dean lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- On a marqué des points aujourd'hui. Je suis convaincu que les jurés penchent en notre faveur. Ils prendront la bonne décision, assura t-il alors.

Andrea ne semblait pas aussi convaincue que lui mais elle se força à lui sourire pour donner le change.

\- Je l'espère. Je veux croire que ce cauchemar sera rapidement derrière nous.

\- Il le sera. Mais on doit encore attendre un peu. Je vais aller préparer la plaidoirie. Castiel va m'aider. Toi, tu vas rentrer à l'hôtel avec Kevin. Et tu vas te reposer d'accord ? Demain risque d'être long et difficile.

Andrea hocha la tête avant de se lever. Dean relâcha alors sa main mais se remit debout à son tour. Il prit rapidement la jeune femme dans ses bras malgré la barrière qui les séparait et la serra contre lui. Quand il la libéra, elle souriait doucement, visiblement réconfortée. Elle suivit ensuite Kevin jusqu'à la sortie de la salle d'audience. Castiel regarda alors autour d'eux et remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers. Il était temps de partir.

\- Suis moi, lança Dean en s'éloignant de la table.

Castiel lui emboîta le pas, réfléchissant déjà leur plaidoirie et à toutes les petites choses qu'il serait sans doute préférable d'ajouter à leur premier jet. Il suivit Dean dans les couloirs et jusqu'à la sortie du tribunal. Son patron fit alors signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur puis Dean donna l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur avant de tourner le visage en direction de Castiel.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, déclara t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de qui Dean parlait. Cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque son patron reprit presque aussitôt la parole.

\- Le procureur … je ne pense pas qu'il était au courant. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans la disparition d'Andrea.

Castiel ne savait pas comment il pouvait paraître aussi sûr de ce fait mais il avait confiance en son jugement. Il hocha donc la tête. Dean sourit.

\- Je pense qu'il reçoit des ordres d'un de ses supérieurs. Peut être le procureur général. Je ne sais mais il va falloir qu'on le découvre. Quand tout ça sera fini, on va avoir besoin de se pencher sur ce problème et déterminer qui sont les responsables. Ces manigances doivent cesser.

\- Tu crois qu'on lui a dicté les questions qu'il devait poser ?

\- Je pense oui. Il semble honnête et après tout, il n'a fait que son travail jusque là. Ce n'était pas lui qui officiait lors du premier procès de Benny. Il a récupéré le dossier et il a juste fait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il est là pour gagner ce procès … il n'est pas vraiment différent de nous sur ce point. Mais il y a forcément quelqu'un qui était au courant … quelqu'un qui était de mèche avec Azazel. Et quelque chose me dit que l'ordre venait du bureau du procureur.

Castiel trouvait son raisonnement logique. Le procureur qui leur faisait face était jeune. Il était probablement encore étudiant lors du premier procès. Il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans la disparition d'Andrea. Restait maintenant à déterminer s'il avait été mis au courant depuis ou s'il était réellement honnête comme Dean le pensait. Cela nécessitait qu'ils mènent une enquête. Ce serait un travail de longues haleines et probablement compliqués puisqu'il impliquai qu'ils s'intéressent à des personnes puissantes. Mais Castiel était d'accord avec Dean. Ils ne épouvantement pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passait. Ils devaient faire tomber les responsables pour que jamais plus rien de ce genre ne se passe.

\- Peu importe qui est impliqué et peu importe ce que cela nous coûtera. On ne peut pas se contenter de faire libérer Benny. On doit mettre un terme à tout ça. Qui sait combien d'innocents sont en prison en ce moment parce qu'ils ont eux aussi été les victimes de ces types. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là dessus. Et je sais que toi non plus.

Castiel hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer.

\- Je vais t'aider, assura t-il.

Dean lui saisit alors la main et la serra dans la sienne. Le jeune avocat laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il avait beau avoir passé plusieurs heures à côté de Dean dans la salle d'audience, le toucher lui avait manqué. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et pouvaient enfin interagir normalement.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi … et je sais aussi que tu vas m'aider à construire ma plaidoirie pour demain. On doit gagner Cas. On ne peut pas … Benny ne doit pas mourir.

\- On le fera libérer, assura Castiel.

Dean sourit alors avant de soupirer longuement à son tour. Ce n'était que la fin de matinée mais il semblait déjà épuisé. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Beaucoup de travail à abattre avant de pouvoir envisager de dormir.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais on va devoir rester ici cette nuit et sans doute demain soir également. Je doute que les jurés délibèrent rapidement. J'espère me tromper bien sûr. J'espère que la décision sera facile à prendre mais … dans ce genre d'affaires, la décision se fait généralement attendre. On pourra même être là plusieurs jours.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Ce n'était effectivement pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il ne comptait pas abandonner Dean. Et il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui. La situation était toujours tendue avec Meg. Il préférait de loin rester dans la chambre d'hôtel avec Dean. De passer la nuit dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr, tu auras le droit de nous facturer des heures supplémentaires. Et si toutefois tu es dans l'obligation de rentrer pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Castiel secoua la tête en serrant la main de Dean.

\- Je me fiche des heures supplémentaires et je me fiche de ne pas rentrer chez moi. Je suis parfaitement bien là où je suis … du moment que je suis avec toi.

Il réalisa la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire au moment où les mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres. Cela sonnait bien trop comme un « je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi » déguisé. Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne le releva pas et se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Moi aussi j'aime l'idée de passer du temps avec toi … même si la situation n'est pas idéale.

Il se pencha ensuite en direction de Castiel et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune avocat se laissa faire sans protester même s'il était un peu gêné à l'idée que le chauffeur puisse les voir. Il sourit toutefois quand Dean recula finalement le visage. Il se sentait bien à cet instant précis et il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui gâcher ce moment.

Dean finit par tourner le visage vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il garda toutefois la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Et le jeune avocat continua de sourire, conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait et il allait passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui. Oui, il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Oui, ils continuaient de cacher leur histoire à tout le monde. Et oui, il était toujours légèrement brouillé avec Meg. Dean avait raison. La situation n'était pas idéale. Mais Castiel était déterminé à faire en sorte de tirer le meilleur de ce qu'il vivait. Et de le chérir en attendant que cela s'améliore enfin.


	31. Plaidoirie et verdict

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **Voici le chapitre 31. Petite info : j'ai trouvé une formidable correctrice pour mes nouveaux chapitres. Elle va me soulager d'un grand poids alors un immense merci à elle !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, le procès se poursuit et se conclut. Mais comment ? Réponse un peu plus bas.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Magic de Ben Folds Five**

 **Chapitre 31 : Plaidoirie et verdict**

 _« Il est bien plus difficile de démontrer l'innocence d'un innocent que de défendre un coupable. »_

 _Maria Teresa Di Lascia_

Ils s'étaient mis au travail dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Castiel avait ressorti les notes déjà prises pour la plaidoirie de clôture et les avait étalées sur une table pour avoir accès à chacune d'elle. Dean leur avait servi un verre puis s'était assis en face de son employé.

Ils avaient discuté de chacun des points déjà notés et envisagé toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient ajouter. Ils avaient débattu. Parfois, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Le plus souvent, ils voyaient les choses du même œil. Ils écrivirent des dizaines de jets, tous rejetés ensuite quand ils prenaient le temps d'y réfléchir. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une version qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures quand Dean termina de relire à voix haute leur dernier jet pour la sixième fois. Il semblait de plus en plus confiant. Il connaissait la majorité de sa plaidoirie par cœur.

Il était important qu'il la prononce sans avoir les notes sous les yeux. Il devait paraître sûr de lui et faire en sorte que son discours ne semble pas trop répété. Il devait être à la fois naturel, déterminé et convaincant. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué dans leur métier.

Castiel trouvait Dean brillant, mais il se savait peu objectif quand il était question de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il tenta de s'imaginer à la place des jurés et du juge. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ce qu'il savait et croyait – l'innocence de Benny – et d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était encore indécis quant à la décision à prendre.

La plaidoirie qu'ils avaient travaillée était claire et précise. Elle était à la fois touchante et accusatrice. Ils avaient opté pour quelque chose d'offensif pour pousser les jurés à se sentir investis d'une mission : rétablir la justice et libérer un innocent.

Ils avaient également intégré dans leur discours le fait que, même une fois libéré, Benny ne pourrait jamais retrouver les dix dernières années : elles étaient perdues. Qu'il traînerait ce passé jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils avaient choisi d'insister sur le fait que cela devait cesser, mais que seuls les jurés avaient le pouvoir de réparer cette injustice.

Dean continua à réciter sa plaidoirie pendant une bonne heure avant de déclarer qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Les mots commençaient à s'emmêler dans son esprit et il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Castiel était du même avis. Son patron connaissait à présent son texte par cœur et il avait été parfait lors de sa dernière répétition. Ils ne pouvaient pas en faire plus. Ils avaient donné leur maximum et Dean avait besoin de se reposer. Besoin de reprendre des forces pour être le plus performant possible le lendemain.

Ils commandèrent leur repas auprès du room service à presque minuit. L'hôtel le leur accorda malgré l'heure tardive et le fait que les cuisines étaient fermées depuis un moment. Dean bénéficiait clairement d'un traitement de faveur; c'était toujours comme ça pour les plus puissants.

Ils mangèrent devant la télévision sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'ils regardaient. Castiel était lui aussi épuisé, mais bien trop angoissé et sur les nerfs pour trouver le sommeil. Il devait se détendre et le jacuzzi avait marché à merveille la dernière fois. Il suggéra donc à Dean de l'y rejoindre une fois le repas terminé.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau durant une bonne demi-heure, toujours en silence. Les jets dans le dos de Castiel accomplissaient des miracles sur ses muscles tendus. Il pouvait sentir son corps se détendre peu à peu. Il était convaincu de pouvoir trouver le sommeil à présent. De son côté, Dean semblait toujours tendu et le jeune avocat ne voyait qu'une solution à ce problème.

Il attira son patron à lui et l'embrassa longuement. Comme toujours, leur baiser devint rapidement passionné et, après seulement quelques minutes, Dean était assis sur le rebord du jacuzzi avec son sexe entre les lèvres de Castiel. Le jeune avocat était déterminé à lui procurer un orgasme pour finir de le détendre; il ne connaissait pas de meilleurs moyens.

Il pressa un doigt entre les fesses de Dean puis l'introduisit à l'intérieur de son corps pour venir masser sa prostate. Son patron jouit alors dans sa bouche en poussant un long gémissement. Il lui rendit ensuite la pareille et Castiel, après un nouvel orgasme phénoménal, pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer tout seul.

Dean lui saisit la main pour l'aider à sortir du jacuzzi avant de prendre le temps de le sécher avec une serviette. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la chambre et l'invita à se coucher dans l'immense lit. Castiel se força à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que son patron prenne place à côté de lui. Dean lui tourna alors le dos et Castiel sut aussitôt ce qu'il attendait de lui et vint se coller contre son dos pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira longuement. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux sans ajouter un mot.

Ils se rendirent le lendemain au tribunal après avoir pris un long petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Andrea et Kevin. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la plaidoirie ou de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec le procès durant le trajet. Ils choisirent à la place de discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils passèrent la sécurité puis rejoignirent la salle d'audience, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. C'était le dernier acte d'un procès qu'ils espéraient gagner de tout leur cœur. Le moment où tout risquait de basculer à nouveau s'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que leur adversaire. Ils le savaient tous, mais le dire ne leur aurait rien apporté.

Tout le monde prit place dans la salle rapidement. Le juge fit son entrée puis invita le jury à prendre place. Benny était au moins aussi tendu qu'eux. Il remuait sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Castiel finit par poser sa main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer. Il ne donnait pas la meilleure image de lui-même à cet instant précis.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le juge déclara l'audience ouverte avant d'inviter le procureur à prendre la parole. Castiel le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du jury. Il semblait totalement calme et particulièrement confiant. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il jouait son rôle à merveille et Castiel ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il simulait ou non.

À côté de lui, Dean tenait ses notes dans ses mains. Il ne les relisait pas, il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression de ne pas les connaître. Il avait juste besoin de garder ses mains occupées pour ne pas paraître trop nerveux – ce qu'il était. Castiel pouvait le sentir.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, lança le procureur en regardant chaque membre du jury tour à tour. Il existe des moments importants dans une vie. Des moments qui peuvent tout faire basculer. Que ce soit pour soi-même ou pour les autres. Il nous arrive à tous d'avoir des décisions importantes à prendre qui auront des conséquences sur des gens qu'on ne connaît pas forcément. Personne n'aime avoir à le faire. Ni moi ni vous. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui vous est demandé aujourd'hui.

Castiel écoutait le procureur avec attention. Dean, également. Il pouvait encore modifier ce qu'il serait amené à dire en fonction du discours de son adversaire.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de difficile à faire, laissez-moi vous aider. Vous êtes ici pour déterminer si l'accusé, Monsieur Benny Laffite, est coupable des meurtres dont on l'accuse ou non. Vous êtes ici pour décider s'il doit vivre ou mourir et je sais combien c'est difficile. Combien une telle décision peut ensuite peser sur votre conscience. Laissez-moi donc vous rappeler les faits pour vous permettre de prendre votre décision sans le moindre remords ou la moindre culpabilité.

Le procureur se tourna vers Benny et le désigna du doigt.

\- Il y a dix ans, maintenant, l'accusé a assassiné deux hommes de sang-froid. Il les a tué parce qu'il voulait leur voler leur argent et leur marchandise. Bien sûr, les victimes n'étaient pas des hommes bien et je suis convaincu que leur mort ne vous émeut pas. Ce n'est toutefois pas ce que nous sommes ici pour juger. Le meurtre reste un crime, quelles que soient les victimes. Monsieur Laffite a tué deux hommes pour de l'argent et personne ne peut nous garantir qu'il ne recommencera pas si toutefois il sort d'ici libre. Les preuves sont là. Nous avons des témoignages. Nous avons les armes, la drogue et l'argent volés qui ont été retrouvés chez lui. Nous avons ses empreintes sur les lieux du crime. Toutes ces preuves sont irréfutables et révélatrices. Elles devraient vous suffire à confirmer le premier jugement. Elles devraient suffire à vous aider à prendre votre décision sans qu'elle pèse ensuite sur votre conscience.

Le procureur était doué. Castiel devait le reconnaître. Par contre, il voulait croire qu'ils étaient meilleurs que lui.

\- Alors, bien sûr, la défense vous a présenté un témoin et un alibi pour la nuit du meurtre. Elle vous a présenté une femme qui, de toute évidence, aime l'accusé. Suffisamment, sans doute, pour mentir pour lui. Madame Kormos a disparu pendant dix ans. Elle a fui le soir du crime et n'a pas cherché à témoigner pour l'accusé lors de son premier procès ou de ceux qui ont suivi en appel. Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'elle a été son explication? Qu'elle avait été payée pour le faire, menacée. La défense n'a pas été capable de le prouver. Il y a bien eu un virement effectué sur son compte, mais cela ne suffit pas à prouver qu'elle dit la vérité. De plus, la seule personne en mesure de témoigner à ce sujet s'avère être l'un des employés de l'avocat de Monsieur Laffite. Quelle drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas? Si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, et je suis sûr que vous le ferez, les seuls témoins de la défense sont un employé loyal de Monsieur Winchester et l'ex-petite-amie de l'accusé. C'est un peu maigre, non? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas parlé jusque-là? Pourquoi réapparaît-elle magiquement aujourd'hui? Peut-être savait-elle que son petit-ami était coupable? Peut-être refusait-elle d'être mêlée à tout ça? Peut-être refusait-elle de mentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Vous êtes libres de juger de son honnêteté. Cependant, demandez-vous ce dont vous seriez capable pour la personne que vous aimez. Demandez-vous si vous accepteriez de mentir pour elle. La réponse est oui, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas prendre ce témoignage pour argent comptant et vous appuyer que sur les preuves que nous vous avons fournies. Elles ne mentent pas. Elles ne mentent jamais et elles pointent toutes en direction de Monsieur Laffite. À partir de là, la décision sera finalement facile à prendre, non? Merci de votre attention.

Castiel regarda le procureur regagner sa place en souriant. Sa plaidoirie était bonne. Il avait même été brillant. Le jeune avocat était presque sûr que les membres du jury étaient eux aussi impressionnés. Dean allait devoir se montrer meilleur. Il en était capable, mais, pour cela, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser rattraper par ses sentiments et son stress. Il devait être calme. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il en était capable malgré les enjeux.

Le juge invita Dean à prendre la parole à son tour. Ce dernier posa alors les notes qu'il tenait sur le bureau et se leva. Il prit le temps de boutonner sa veste avant de contourner la table et de se poster devant les jurés.

\- Mesdames, messieurs les jurés, mon confrère et adversaire a raison. Vous avez une décision importante à prendre et une énorme responsabilité qui pèse sur vos épaules. Votre position n'est pas enviable et je sais combien les prochaines heures risquent d'être difficiles pour vous. Par contre, vous devez garder à l'esprit l'enjeu de ce procès. Il n'est pas question de valider ou non le travail de mon prédécesseur ou du procureur de l'époque. Il n'est pas question de confirmer le jugement du jury de l'époque. Ce qui est en jeu ici, c'est la vie d'un homme. La vie de mon client accusé à tort et condamné à la peine capitale alors même qu'il est innocent. Ce que vous devez faire ici, aujourd'hui, c'est rendre la justice. C'est faire en sorte que notre système judiciaire en sorte grandi. Vous devez réparer une erreur commise qui pourrait coûter la vie d'un homme.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu comme introduction pour la plaidoirie, mais Dean avait eu raison de la changer. Il rebondissait sur ce que le procureur avait dit et marquait des points.

\- Benny Laffite n'est pas un homme parfait; il le dit lui-même. Il a commis des erreurs et pris de mauvaises décisions. Il a tout perdu à cause d'elles. Il a consommé de la drogue et en a même vendu. De ça, il est coupable, il le reconnaît. Cependant, il a passé les dix dernières années dans le couloir de la mort. Je pense que c'est une punition bien suffisante pour ce dont il s'est rendu coupable. Benny a commis des erreurs – comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui – mais cela ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde avant de reprendre.

\- Mon adversaire vous a rappelé toutes les preuves qui pèsent sur lui. Celles-là mêmes qui ont poussé vos prédécesseurs à le condamner. Je ne nierais pas leur présence à l'appartement de mon client. Les faits sont là. Ce que je peux faire, en revanche, c'est vous présenter les choses différemment pour vous amener à vous poser les bonnes questions. Si mon client avait tué ces hommes, pourquoi serait-il retourné se coucher tranquillement chez lui en laissant toutes les preuves de son crime en évidence? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pris la fuite quand il savait qu'on se poserait des questions sur lui puisqu'il avait été menacé par les victimes devant témoins ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est possible que ces preuves aient été déposées là par le ou les vrais coupables afin de le faire accuser? Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une hypothèse crédible? De ce fait, je n'ai aucune preuve à vous fournir, mais je vous fais confiance pour le prendre en considération lors de vos délibérations.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau avant de pointer son index en direction d'Andrea.

\- Je vous ai présenté deux témoins durant ce procès. Le premier a confirmé qu'il y avait bien eu un versement d'argent entre le compte de l'un de ses anciens clients et celui de Madame Kormos. Mon deuxième témoin, Andrea, vous a expliqué pourquoi elle était partie le soir des meurtres. Elle vous a parlé des menaces reçues et des promesses faites. Elle vous a parlé de sa tentative avortée de revenir et ce que lui a dit l'homme qui la surveillait pour la contraindre à rester en retrait. Elle n'a effectivement pas donné signe de vie pendant dix ans. Pas parce qu'elle refusait de mentir, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de dire la vérité. Peur que cela coûte la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Peur que cela lui coûte la sienne également. Quand nous l'avons retrouvé à Portland, elle était terrifiée. Elle a cependant accepté de venir témoigner parce qu'elle voulait que tout ceci cesse. Elle refusait de laisser Benny mourir par sa faute. Son témoignage ne sort pas de nulle part comme mon adversaire veut vous le faire croire. Mon client avait déjà parlé d'elle avant son premier procès, mais personne ne l'a écouté à l'époque. Personne n'a cherché Madame Kormos. Sans doute ne serions-nous pas là si le nécessaire avait été fait il y a dix ans.

Castiel était totalement subjugué par Dean. Il paraissait sûr de lui, calme et déterminé. Les jurés le regardaient et l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils buvaient ses paroles. Ils avaient envie de le croire. Castiel pouvait le sentir.

\- Oui, sa venue est en grande partie motivée par le fait qu'elle aime mon client. Elle veut lui sauver la vie, mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une menteuse. On ne peut pas lui reprocher ce qu'elle ressent. On ne peut pas la condamner et la considérer comme une menteuse juste parce qu'elle est amoureuse. Elle vous a dit la vérité. Elle a pris des risques pour ça et je crois qu'on devrait l'admirer plutôt que la pointer du doigt.

Dean en arrivait à la conclusion de sa plaidoirie. Castiel croisait les doigts pour qu'il finisse aussi parfaitement qu'il avait commencé.

\- Vous ne sortirez peut-être pas de cette salle convaincu de l'innocence de mon client. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont arrivés persuadés qu'il était coupable. Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est même plutôt normal. Je l'étais moi aussi avant d'accepter de le défendre et d'étudier son dossier. Il n'est pas facile de changer d'avis en quelques semaines. Pas pour une chose aussi importante, et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Ce que je vous demande c'est de vous demander s'il existe un doute aussi infime soit-il de sa culpabilité. Si vous pouvez être à cent pour cent sûrs qu'il a commis ses crimes et que vous pourrez trouver le sommeil une fois tout cela terminé parce que vous êtes convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Car si ce n'est pas le cas, si vous avez le moindre doute, aussi infime soit-il, vous n'avez pas le droit de le condamner à nouveau. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le renvoyer en prison où il sera tué pour un crime que vous n'êtes pas entièrement sûr qu'il a commis. Mon client a passé les dix dernières années en prison. Quand il sortira d'ici, il ne pourra jamais réellement reprendre une vie normale. Il se souviendra toujours de ce qu'il a perdu. Demandez-vous si vous êtes persuadé qu'il le méritait. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Ni au procureur ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce choix vous revient. Prenez-le en connaissance de cause. Merci de votre attention.

Dean conclut sa plaidoirie par un hochement de tête en direction des jurés avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Tous le suivirent des yeux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait dit. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'ils avaient marqué les esprits.

Le juge annonça alors que la séance était suspendue et le jury envoyé à la délibération. Il se chargerait de faire prévenir les deux parties quand la décision serait prise. Personne ne pouvait dire pour combien de temps les jurés en auraient. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, après tout.

Les gens commencèrent doucement à quitter la salle alors que les policiers reconduisaient Benny en cellule. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois. Andrea quitta ensuite la pièce, escortée par Kevin qui était chargé de veiller sur elle. Castiel rassembla leurs affaires sur la table puis rangea le tout dans son sac avant de regarder Dean se lever à son tour. Ils allaient partir quand le procureur s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je voulais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance et vous dire… j'ai trouvé votre plaidoirie excellente.

Castiel ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le procureur venait les féliciter. Il avait été plutôt antipathique jusque-là. Presque agressif lors de leur première rencontre. Son attitude n'avait aucun sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était en train de leur tendre un piège. Non. C'était ridicule.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Bravo à vous aussi. Je… que le meilleur gagne, non? lança Dean, visiblement surpris lui aussi.

Le procureur hocha alors la tête avant de leur tendre la main. Dean la serra sans hésitation et Castiel se força à l'imiter quelques secondes plus tard. Ils le regardèrent ensuite s'éloigner puis quitter la pièce avant d'en faire de même à leur tour. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce que le procureur leur avait dit. Ils en discuteraient sans doute plus tard. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête. L'attente interminable qui les attendait. Ils allaient avoir besoin de trouver un moyen de passer le temps pour ne pas s'angoisser inutilement. Ils n'avaient plus les cartes en main et ressasser tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ce procès jusqu'au verdict ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Ils rejoignirent Kevin et Andrea qui attendaient dans le couloir quelques mètres avant la sortie du tribunal. Le jeune homme avait son téléphone à la main et semblait occupé à envoyer un message. Il était très certainement en train de faire un compte rendu à Sam de leur dernière audience. Castiel était presque sûr que le frère de Dean ne tenait pas en place. Il n'avait pas vraiment participé au dossier, mais il était tout aussi impliqué qu'eux malgré tout.

De son côté, Andrea avait le regard dans le vide et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Dean s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- L'attente risque d'être longue. On devrait rentrer se reposer. Il ne sert à rien de passer plus de temps ici.

Andrea secoua la tête. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait probablement l'impression d'abandonner Benny en partant. Lui n'était pas libre d'aller se reposer. Il était enfermé dans une cellule au sein du tribunal à attendre de savoir s'il allait mourir ou non. Elle voulait rester près de lui à défaut de pouvoir être avec lui.

\- Benny va avoir besoin qu'on soit en forme quand ils rendront leur verdict. Il va avoir besoin qu'on soit là pour lui, ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

\- À quoi cela servira-t-il d'être reposé s'ils confirment sa condamnation à mort? Dean, je… je suis terrifiée.

\- Je te mentirais si je disais que je ne le suis pas un peu aussi. C'est normal. Il y a de fortes chances qu'on soit stressé jusqu'au verdict, mais rester ici n'arrange rien à la situation. Tu as besoin de dormir. Moi aussi.

Andrea soupira alors, mais finit par hocher la tête. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'elle le faisait à contrecœur et uniquement parce qu'elle savait que Dean avait raison. Ça ne l'enchantait pas pour autant. Elle se leva finalement du banc, suivi par Kevin qui en avait fini avec son message.

\- On retourne à l'hôtel? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- On mangera quelque chose là-bas et on ira se reposer ensuite. La nuit dernière et la matinée ont été stressantes pour nous tous.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'une petite sieste pour se remettre de ses émotions. C'était une perspective encore plus intéressante puisqu'il savait que Dean serait allongé avec lui. Il était peut-être égoïste de sa part de se réjouir ainsi quand le destin de Benny se jouait en même temps. Par contre, il était convaincu que leur client aurait voulu voir son ami heureux et Castiel était déterminé à le rendre heureux.

\- Je doute de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, assura Andrea après quelques secondes.

Dean passa à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules puis la conduisit à l'extérieur du tribunal. Il ne dit rien. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Andrea avait probablement l'estomac noué et la contraindre à avaler quelque chose ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Ils prirent un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Une fois sur place, ils se rendirent aussitôt au restaurant. Ils commandèrent tous quelque chose, mais personne ne mangea réellement ce qui leur fut servi. Kevin continuait à envoyer des messages avec son téléphone. Andrea observait son assiette comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Dean regardait la jeune femme et Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur son patron.

Ils finirent par payer la note puis rejoindre leur chambre respective. Une fois seul avec le jeune avocat, Dean l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de déshabiller jusqu'à ne plus porter que son boxer et se glissa sous la couette. Castiel le rejoignit sans hésiter et le laissa se blottir contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement et ne se réveillèrent que deux heures plus tard. Dean vérifia aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas de messages avant de s'étirer longuement et de filer prendre une douche. L'attente allait être longue.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder la télévision. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, mais ils finirent par s'arrêter sur la rediffusion du dernier match de base-ball que Dean avait manqué en raison du procès. Castiel se força à prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait, mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la moitié des règles du jeu. Il se contenta donc d'écouter Dean les lui expliquer et se réjouir de la victoire de l'équipe qu'il supportait.

Ils dînèrent avec Kevin et Andrea dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. S'ils étaient toujours aussi angoissés, ils se forcèrent tout de même à avaler quelque chose. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas du procès. Ils se séparèrent tôt pour la nuit.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'angoisse de Dean monter à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient sans qu'on les appelle. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour le rassurer, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce dont son patron avait besoin. Il se contenta donc d'être là et le laissa prendre les initiatives.

Ce que Dean fit finalement quand ils furent à nouveau sous la couette l'un contre l'autre. Il commença par embrasser Castiel avant de l'attirer à lui et d'écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse prendre place entre elles.

Le sexe était visiblement une échappatoire pour Dean. Cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose, de se vider l'esprit et de se détendre. Castiel aurait pu se sentir utilisé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il prenne le contrôle. Il ne l'aurait pas fait avec n'importe qui. Il avait choisi Castiel parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

Le jeune avocat lui donna donc ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il le préparait délicatement du bout de la langue. Il fit pénétrer ses doigts en lui avec tendresse. Puis, quand il s'introduisit enfin en lui, il saisit ses poignets et les plaqua contre le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Dean l'encouragea en gémissant. Castiel adopta alors aussitôt un rythme soutenu. Il ne fut pas surpris quand son patron jouit violemment seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il le suivit aussitôt et se répandit longuement en lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Dean sur le dos et Castiel toujours en lui.

Ils étaient à peine réveillés le lendemain quand le téléphone de Dean sonna, leur annonçant que le jury avait rendu son verdict. Castiel sentit aussitôt l'angoisse monter en lui. Il savait que Dean était dans un état similaire. Ils prirent une douche rapide puis partirent chercher Kevin et Andrea avant de se rendre au tribunal.

La décision avait finalement été prise plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Castiel était incapable de dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Andrea semblait imaginer le pire, cela se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment en silence. Dean avait le visage grave et ses mains tremblaient de chaque côté de son corps. Castiel hésita à prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne pour le rassurer, mais il doutait que son patron apprécie cette démonstration d'affection publique. Il se contenta donc de marcher proche de lui pour lui apporter un peu de soutien.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience en même temps que le procureur. Kevin tapait frénétiquement sur son téléphone et Andrea avait clairement le visage de quelqu'un qu'on conduisait à l'abattoir.

Le juge fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, suivi par Benny puis le jury. Le juré principal se leva quand il y fut invité, un papier entre les mains. Castiel tenta de lire sur son visage ce qu'il allait dire, mais c'était impossible.

\- Avez-vous rendu votre verdict? demanda le juge en regardant le juré principal.

\- Oui, votre Honneur, répondit ce dernier.

Castiel retint alors son souffle. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie.

\- Pour l'accusation de meurtre au premier degré, le jury déclare l'accusé, Monsieur Benny Laffite, non coupable.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut avoir imaginé ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était peut-être dans la chambre d'hôtel en train de rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin de leur cauchemar et de celui de Dean. Il avait du mal à y croire.

\- Monsieur Laffite, vous êtes libre, déclara alors le juge avant de donner un coup de maillet. La séance est levée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces derniers mots que Castiel entendit les premiers cris de joie. Il n'aurait pas su dire de qui ils provenaient, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Ils avaient gagné; Benny était libre. Il se leva de sa chaise sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais fut aussitôt attrapé par Dean qui s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son patron et inspira profondément son parfum. Ils avaient gagné. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes l'un contre l'autre. Puis Benny attrapa Dean pour l'écarter de Castiel et le serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Le jeune avocat n'eut pas le temps d'être jaloux. Andrea se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui.

\- Merci pour tout Castiel. Merci d'être venu me chercher et merci d'avoir réussi à me convaincre de venir. Merci de m'avoir donné la force de le faire.

Castiel sourit contre son épaule.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. C'est vous qu'on devrait remercier, répliqua-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kevin s'éloigner sans doute pour appeler Sam. Il pouvait lire la joie et le soulagement sur son visage. Lui aussi avait angoissé, mais il avait réussi à donner le change pour eux. Il était admirable.

Dean fut finalement relâché par Benny et Castiel par Andrea. Cette dernière se tourna vers son ancien petit ami.

\- Je peux te le dire maintenant, non? Je t'aime, lança-t-elle.

Benny sourit alors largement et la prit dans ses bras. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Leur amour était touchant et le fait qu'il soit toujours aussi fort même après dix ans de séparation était incroyable.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit fini, lâcha finalement Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- On a gagné, se contenta de rappeler Castiel parce qu'il avait encore besoin de l'entendre pour en être totalement convaincu.

Benny embrassa Andrea avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de se tourner en direction de Castiel. Il lui tendit la main et le jeune avocat la saisit aussi pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Je sais tout ce que je vous dois à vous aussi… je sais que Dean n'aurait pas pu accomplir ce miracle sans votre aide et je… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous ne me connaissiez pas, mais vous avez eu confiance en moi. Vous m'avez cru et vous êtes… je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que beaucoup d'autres auraient fait.

Castiel avait envie de répondre qu'il n'avait fait que son travail, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Benny voulait entendre. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Sam me dit de vous dire à tous qu'on a intérêt à l'attendre pour célébrer ça, lança Kevin en revenant vers eux.

Il serra la main de Benny puis accepta sans problème l'accolade d'Andrea. Lui aussi avait joué un rôle important durant le procès et il méritait qu'on le félicite.

\- Je ne sais même pas… je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je veux dire… je n'ai… je ne pensais vraiment pas m'en sortir et je n'ai rien préparé. Je ne voulais surtout pas nous porter la poisse. C'est… j'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis enfin libre, admit alors Benny.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il était toutefois sûr que Dean avait déjà tout prévu. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'au procès. Il avait déjà envisagé le reste.

\- Tu vas revenir avec nous à New York et on va te trouver un endroit où vivre. Puis on attaquera l'État de Louisiane pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, lança son patron.

Castiel hocha la tête. Benny sourit alors puis entraîna Andrea à l'écart sans doute pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Ce qu'elle ferait, Castiel en était persuadé. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'attaches à Portland. Elle pouvait parfaitement vivre ailleurs et elle refuserait sans doute d'être à nouveau séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Kevin, Dean et lui avaient le regard braqué sur le couple, un sourire sur les lèvres quand ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté d'eux. Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du procureur.

\- Je voulais juste vous féliciter pour cette victoire et vous dire… je pense que le jury a pris la bonne décision. Je crois que je l'ai compris quand Madame Kormos a témoigné. Je… je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec elle, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail et honnêtement… j'espérais vous voir gagner.

Castiel était sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Dean avait peut-être raison en fin de compte: cet homme était peut-être honnête. Il n'avait fait que ce pour quoi il était payé.

\- Je… merci, je suppose, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

Il semblait au moins tout autant étonné que Castiel. Le procureur lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant espéré perdre un procès de ma vie, vous savez. Mes supérieurs seraient fous de rage si je le leur disais, mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Aussi… je pense qu'il pourrait être judicieux que vous m'appeliez d'ici quelques jours… quand tout ça se sera tassé. On pourrait avoir des choses à se dire vous et moi.

Castiel savait exactement ce que le procureur leur proposait en faisant cette suggestion. Il voulait les aider. Il voulait lui aussi comprendre comment une telle erreur judiciaire pouvait avoir eu lieu. Le jeune avocat ressentit alors une immense admiration pour leur adversaire. Il fallait du courage pour faire une telle proposition.

\- Je sais que vous allez demander réparation et je pense que votre dossier pourrait être plus solide avec… des preuves concrètes de la machination qui a visiblement eu lieu. Je veux vous aider. J'aime mon métier, Monsieur Winchester. Je le fais honnêtement depuis le début et je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir des gens autour de moi qui ne respecte pas la loi quand leur mission est au contraire de la faire appliquer.

\- Je vous appellerais, assura Dean, visiblement ravi.

Avoir le procureur de leur côté serait un énorme plus dans leur enquête. Il allait avoir accès à des informations qu'ils ne pourraient pas consulter. Avec lui, ils avaient une vraie chance de l'emporter, mais il était toutefois trop tôt pour y penser. Pour le moment, Castiel voulait avant tout célébrer leur victoire et ne plus penser à rien d'autre.

\- Parfait. Messieurs, une nouvelle fois, toutes mes félicitations.

Le procureur s'éloigna finalement d'eux après leur avoir serré la main une nouvelle fois. Castiel le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance? demanda-t-il.

Son patron réfléchit une seconde avant de hocher la tête, visiblement sûr de lui.

\- Je pense, oui. Je veux croire qu'il a vraiment envie que les choses changent. D'ailleurs, les élections approchent et il n'y a rien de mieux que de jouer le rôle du type honnête pour s'assurer une victoire facile.

Castiel grimaça alors. Si c'était effectivement là la seule motivation du procureur pour les aider, il baissait clairement dans son estime. Il l'avait trouvé courageux jusque-là, mais ce que Dean venait de lui dire le poussait à réviser son jugement.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis Cas, mais tu aurais tort de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour nous. Il n'y a rien de plus déterminé qu'une personne qui a de l'ambition. Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose.

Castiel sourit alors. Une nouvelle fois, Dean avait raison. Il aurait été idiot de rejeter la proposition du procureur simplement en raison de ses motivations. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour obtenir des informations. Besoin de quelqu'un qui se trouvait au cœur du problème pour percer ce mystère. Cela pourrait également les aider à obtenir des dédommagements conséquents pour Benny. Il les méritait après l'enfer qu'il avait traversé.

Il allait le dire à Dean quand Andrea et leur client s'approchèrent à nouveau d'eux, main dans la main. De toute évidence, leur conversation avait été concluante. Ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé vivre la même chose avec Dean. Il espérait sincèrement que ce serait le cas un jour.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange, j'aimerais assez venir avec vous à New York. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à Portland. J'ai envie de tirer un trait sur ces dix dernières années. Je veux repartir de zéro et–

\- Andrea, inutile de te justifier. Je serais ravi que tu reviennes avec nous, la coupa Dean en souriant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avant de se blottir contre Benny. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi incroyablement heureux.

\- Le départ est pour quand? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois appeler Sam pour qu'il réserve des billets pour nous. Peut-être demain, mais je suis convaincu que ça ne te dérangera pas de partager celle d'Andrea. Ça te changera de ta cellule.

Benny rit alors pendant quelques secondes. Castiel était heureux pour lui. Il ne savait peut-être pas en détail tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant ces dix dernières années, mais il en avait une vague idée. Il savait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile.

\- Montre-nous le chemin, chef! lança Benny quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de sortir de la salle d'audience, suivi par Castiel et les autres. Ils quittèrent le tribunal puis arrêtèrent deux taxis pour les conduire à l'hôtel. Benny et Andrea prirent le premier alors que Dean, Castiel et Kevin s'entassaient dans le second. Ils venaient tout juste de démarrer quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- Je sais ce que Sam t'a dit Kevin, mais je m'en fiche. Je pense qu'on a bien mérité de faire la fête. Ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui… pas seulement aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, mais depuis le début de ce procès, c'est… incroyable et on a le droit d'être heureux. On a le droit d'être fiers de nous. On mérite de célébrer tout ça.

Castiel hocha la tête, partant. Kevin semblait lui aussi plutôt content de l'apprendre.

\- Je sais ce que je vous dois… je sais que c'est en grande partie grâce à vous deux que nous avons remporté cette victoire. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous minimiser le rôle que vous avez tenu. Benny vous doit sa liberté tout autant qu'à moi. Alors merci en son nom et… merci de ma part également.

Kevin sourit alors que Castiel sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il aimait entendre Dean le féliciter ainsi. Il aimait sentir qu'il avait bien fait son travail. C'était pour vivre ce genre de moments qu'il avait voulu devenir avocat. Il était déterminé à en connaître beaucoup d'autres.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence, tous les trois absorbés par leurs pensées et savourant leurs joies respectives. Kevin finit par ressortir son téléphone au bout de quelques minutes. Dean profita du fait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à eux pour saisir la main de Castiel et la serrer dans la sienne. C'était sans nul doute son moyen à lui de continuer à le remercier. De lui signifier qu'au-delà de son travail d'avocat, il lui était également reconnaissant pour son soutien et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces derniers jours. Castiel n'avait pas besoin qu'il le remercie pour ça. Il l'avait fait avec plaisir et parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il aimait Dean de tout son cœur et qu'il ne pouvait envisager ne pas l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il voulait toutefois y voir le signe, une nouvelle fois, que leur relation continuait à évoluer. Que Castiel devenait de plus en plus important dans la vie de son patron. Que cela dépassait clairement le domaine professionnel. Il serra la main de Dean pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message avant de reporter son attention sur le pare-brise. Ce soir, ils allaient faire la fête et ils se remettraient au travail demain. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire après tout.


	32. Renvoi

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 32 une nouvelle corrigé par la formidable EHunt qui m'aide énormément et dont j'avais oublié de citer le nom lors du dernier chapitre.**

 **Crowley refait une apparition dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The Pretender de Foo Fighter**

 **Chapitre 32 : Renvoi**

 _« Tout est pardonnable, excepté le mensonge, l'infidélité et la trahison. »_

 _Christine de Suède_

Ils avaient fêté leur victoire une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après ce long procès. Dean les avait tous invités au restaurant pour commencer la soirée. Ils avaient mangé en riant et en parlant de tout sauf de ces dix dernières années. Benny ne quittait pas Andrea du regard. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau si toutefois ils détournaient les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La jeune femme le regardait aussi constamment. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance et ils semblaient avoir tous les deux conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un miracle.

Kevin avait accepté tous les verres que Dean l'avait incité à boire et, puisqu'il manquait clairement d'expérience en la matière, il était déjà ivre avant même qu'ils n'attaquent le dessert.

De son côté, Castiel s'était montré raisonnable. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où il avait trop bu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il préférait de loin se contenter de regarder les autres boire. Il trouvait cela bien plus amusant.

Dean avait bu, mais de façon raisonnable. Il souriait et semblait plus heureux que jamais. Castiel avait du mal à le quitter des yeux. Un peu à la manière de Benny avec Andrea, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre une seule seconde du spectacle que son patron lui offrait. Il riait, partageait des anecdotes et avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il était incroyablement séduisant, ce qui donnait à Castiel l'envie de l'embrasser. Peut-être même plus : de s'installer sur ses genoux et de faire bien plus que de l'embrasser. Il était définitivement plus raisonnable qu'il ne boit pas ou il risquerait de ne pas réussir à se retenir.

Ils continuèrent la soirée dans un bar non loin de l'hôtel. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de se séparer. Ils avaient connu une victoire mémorable et, si demain la réalité reprenait le dessus, ce soir, ils ne voulaient pas penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. Pas au travail ou à l'avenir. Pas à tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à faire. Ils voulaient juste rester entre eux et s'amuser.

Dean enchaîna les verres quand ils furent installés au bar. Plus les minutes passaient et plus ses mains commençaient à trembler et ses jambes à avoir du mal à le soutenir. Il titubait du bar à leur table et inversement. Castiel le trouvait adorable et gardait un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas mal. Il crut à nouveau perdre le contrôle quand Dean s'aventura sur la piste de danse avec Benny et Andrea. Il bougeait sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il bougeait sans s'inquiéter du regard des autres. Il faisait onduler son corps contre celui de son ami d'enfance et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois excité et jaloux. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue le fait qu'il serait celui qui partagera le lit de son patron à la fin de la journée. Pas Benny. Pas Andrea ou Kevin. Juste lui.

Il ne fut sans doute pas réellement discret dans sa façon d'admirer son patron puisque le jeune secrétaire de ce dernier lui en fit la remarque après un moment. Il plaisanta même en lui assurant qu'il pouvait voir la salive couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Castiel détourna alors les yeux en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les propos du jeune homme.

Kevin rit pendant de longues minutes de sa propre plaisanterie avant de s'allonger sur la banquette et de s'endormir. Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

Ils finirent par quitter le bar aux environs de deux heures du matin. Ils durent réveiller Kevin et le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean installa la poubelle à côté de son lit puis le tourna sur le côté pour qu'il ne risque pas de s'étouffer si toutefois il vomissait. Benny et Andrea les avaient déjà quittés pour aller se coucher.

Castiel prit la main de Dean pour le conduire dans leur suite. Il laissa son patron tenter de se déshabiller seul durant quelques minutes avant de voler à son secours et de lui retirer lui-même ses vêtements. Dean l'embrassa alors puis l'invita à le rejoindre sous les couvertures d'un petit geste de la main. Ce que Castiel fit après s'être déshabillé à son tour.

Il hésita une seconde à répondre aux avances de son patron. Il était évident qu'il avait bien trop bu pour être totalement lucide, mais après avoir résisté toute la soirée à l'embrasser, il ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Il lui donna donc ce qu'il semblait attendre de lui.

Ils firent l'amour sans échanger un seul mot. Dean était allongé sur le dos, les jambes refermées autour de la taille de Castiel, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux. Il gémissait sans retenue et exprimait son plaisir sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre dans les autres chambres. Castiel allait et venait en lui rapidement. Il attendit que Dean jouisse avant de s'abandonner à son propre orgasme et de s'effondrer sur lui. Il était trop épuisé pour bouger et quand il réalisa que Dean s'était endormi, il laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui à son tour.

Il se réveilla toujours joint intimement à Dean. Il se retira de lui avec une grimace avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Quand il revint dans la chambre, son patron était réveillé et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, regrettant visiblement d'avoir trop bu.

Sam les appela quelques heures plus tard pour leur annoncer que leur vol décollerait à midi. Castiel avait espéré qu'ils n'auraient pas de vol aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de rester une journée de plus à la Nouvelle Orléans pour profiter de Dean. Il était également conscient qu'il leur restait du travail à faire et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avec les autres puis retournèrent dans leur chambre faire leur valise. Ils rejoignirent enfin l'aéroport. Dean dormit durant tout le vol, oubliant sa peur. Kevin en fit de même alors que Benny et Andrea parlaient dans leur coin à voix basse.

Dean accorda à Castiel et Kevin le reste de la journée pour reprendre des forces. Le jeune avocat rentra à contrecœur chez lui. Il aurait nettement préféré rester avec Dean jusqu'au lendemain. Mais il avait besoin de vider sa valise et de se changer. Il fit donc ce que son patron lui demandait.

Quand il arriva au cabinet le lendemain, il était toujours sur un petit nuage. La nouvelle de leur victoire s'était visiblement répandue au cabinet puisque des avocats à qui il n'avait jamais réellement parlé jusque-là vinrent le féliciter à son arrivée. Il leur sourit poliment avant de rejoindre son bureau où Gabriel l'attendait avec un café et ce qu'il appela en souriant un « muffin de félicitations ».

\- Juste pour te dire que je suis fier de toi, ajouta son collègue en lui donnant le gâteau.

Castiel l'accepta avec un sourire avant de le remercier pour son geste.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de cette victoire, mais merci quand même.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul, mais tu en as fait partie. Pour un petit nouveau, c'est plutôt impressionnant. On m'a dit que tu as été brillant. Tu as réussi à convaincre Andrea de témoigner. Tu as aidé Dean pour sa plaidoirie. Ne boude pas ton plaisir Castiel.

Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Il savait qu'il avait largement contribué à cette victoire. Il en retirait une certaine fierté et le fait que Gabriel ait pensé à lui ainsi le remplissait de joie. Il avait vraiment de la chance de s'être fait aussi rapidement un ami au sein du cabinet.

\- Tu devrais en offrir un également à Kevin. Il nous a beaucoup aidés, rappela-t-il.

Il était persuadé que Dean serait largement félicité par tout le monde et avait lui-même eu droit aux félicitations de ses collègues, mais il ne savait pas si ses collègues avaient pensé à Kevin. Il n'était peut-être pas avocat et pour beaucoup, cela minimisait clairement son importance. Par contre, il avait joué son rôle et il méritait lui aussi d'être largement félicité.

\- C'est déjà fait, répliqua Gabriel en s'asseyant à son bureau, mais il ne semblait pas en état de le manger. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a un peu trop abusé de l'alcool durant votre célébration.

Castiel sourit à nouveau en hochant la tête.

\- Laisse-lui quelques heures. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Gabriel acquiesça avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Il semblait prêt à se mettre au travail quand Charlie s'approcha d'eux, le visage grave. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de débarquer ainsi. Au regard qu'elle leur lança, il était évident qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire et Castiel était presque sûr que cela risquait de lui gâcher la journée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester sur son petit nuage encore quelques heures. Il ravala toutefois sa déception et se concentra à la place sur la jeune femme qui les observait tour à tour.

\- Charlie? lança-t-il à la fois en guise de salutation et pour l'encourager à parler.

La jeune femme le dévisagea une seconde avant de regarder rapidement autour d'elle. Elle semblait avoir peur qu'on les écoute, mais les bureaux étaient encore relativement vides à cette heure-ci. Son geste trahissait sa grande nervosité.

\- Je dois te parler… mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous entendre, avoua-t-elle.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Charlie avait été chargé de surveiller Crowley durant leur absence. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne pouvait que le concerner lui. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café à l'extérieur? proposa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

La jeune femme secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non… j'ai aussi besoin de parler à Dean et Sam. Je les ai prévenus et ils m'attendent dans le bureau de Dean avec Kevin. On va les rejoindre.

Castiel ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués dans l'enquête sur Crowley étaient conviés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui semblait intéressé par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel avait envie qu'il soit lui aussi impliqué. Il les avait aidés à sa façon, il méritait de savoir.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut venir? demanda-t-il alors en pointant son index en direction de son ami.

Charlie hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut venir. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde. C'est… c'est énorme et, franchement, plus on sera nombreux et plus on aura une chance d'empêcher Dean de faire quelque chose de vraiment… vraiment stupide.

Castiel sentit alors l'angoisse le gagner. Charlie semblait plus inquiète par la réaction que Dean aurait que par ce qu'elle avait appris. Il ne laisserait pas son patron faire cette erreur. Il s'interposerait dans tous les cas. Peu importait ce qu'ils allaient entendre. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'agir intelligemment et se laisser aller à la colère n'était jamais une bonne idée.

\- On te suit, accepta-t-il finalement.

Il attendit que Gabriel se lève de sa chaise à son tour avant de contourner son bureau pour rejoindre Charlie. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'eux. Les quelques employés présents ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention à eux. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur travail, mais il pouvait comprendre la paranoïa dont faisait preuve Charlie. Elle avait probablement enfin les preuves de la trahison de Crowley, et il était normal qu'elle se méfie de tout le monde à présent. Personne ne pouvait leur garantir qu'il n'avait pas de complices au sein de cabinet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau de Dean. Kevin les salua d'un signe de la tête. Il avait toujours le visage pâle et ne semblait pas avoir touché à son muffin. Il avait également le regard sérieux et semblait prêt à oublier sa gueule de bois pour se concentrer sur ce que Charlie avait à leur dire.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dean où Sam et lui les attendait, tous les deux assis sur le bureau. Kevin rentra après eux et referma la porte pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

\- Charlie, maintenant qu'on est tous là, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé, jeta Dean en sautant du bureau pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière observait les allées et venues de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui séparait le bureau de Dean du couloir. Elle grimaça une seconde avant de contourner le bureau de son patron et d'attraper son téléphone. Elle le débrancha rapidement puis jeta le fil au sol. Castiel la regarda faire les sourcils froncés. Il trouvait ces mesures un peu excessives, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Après tout, c'était Charlie l'experte. Si elle avait peur qu'on puisse les écouter par le téléphone, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'empêcherait de se débarrasser de la menace.

\- Charlie! s'écria Dean en la regardant marcher en direction de la baie vitrée.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa alors. Elle leur tournait le dos et semblait fascinée par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Castiel pouvait facilement comprendre sa nervosité, mais, si elle voulait être discrète, elle avait tout intérêt à parler rapidement. Leur petite réunion improvisée finirait par attirer l'attention des autres employés. À trop attendre, elle prenait le risque d'éveiller les soupçons de Crowley.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai juste… j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. Franchement, après ce que j'ai découvert, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre que vous cinq.

Elle se tourna pour les regarder tour à tour dans les yeux.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous et nous allons devoir réfléchir tous ensemble à la meilleure façon d'agir ensuite. Pas de décisions hâtives, d'accord?

Castiel savait qu'elle s'adressait avant tout à Dean. Elle avait peur qu'il ne commette une erreur et prenne une décision qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il hocha tout de même la tête pour la rassurer.

-Charlie, parle! ordonna alors Dean sans rien promettre.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter une seconde à lui demander de lui jurer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide avant de se raviser. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer enfin.

\- J'ai enfin les preuves qui nous manquaient. Je savais que Crowley finirait par commettre une erreur et j'avais vu juste. Il a baissé sa garde dès que vous êtes parti et j'ai pu remonter la piste. C'est pire que tout ce qu'on avait imaginé jusque-là. Il… il est évident que c'est lui qui nous a trahis et qu'il continue à le faire.

Castiel s'était attendu à entendre quelque chose de ce genre, mais ce fut tout de même un choc pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il serrait les poings et les dents. Il semblait déjà avoir du mal à garder son calme. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Il a contacté Alastair dès que vous êtes parti. Il est évident qu'ils travaillent ensemble et si j'ai bien tout compris, ils envisagent une fusion des deux cabinets. Par contre, pour ça, ils ont besoin de se débarrasser de toi Dean… et probablement de Sam aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont cherché à te coincer avec le document falsifié. Crowley veut prendre le contrôle du cabinet avant de le fusionner avec celui d'Alastair.

\- Le fils de pute, jura Dean aussitôt.

Sam posa une main sur son avant-bras comme pour le retenir. Il semblait lui aussi furieux, mais Castiel était persuadé qu'il saurait garder son calme.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il a également pris contact avec le procureur qui a travaillé sur l'affaire de Benny lors de son premier procès. Ils ont peur que leur petite mascarade soit mise à jour maintenant que vous l'avez fait innocenter et ils vont faire en sorte de faire disparaître toutes les preuves. Si vous voulez les coincer là-dessus, vous allez avoir besoin d'agir vite. Ils ont déjà commencé à faire le ménage.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ils devaient appeler immédiatement le nouveau procureur qui leur avait proposé son aide après le procès. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps. Il allait le suggérer quand Charlie reprit la parole.

\- C'est Crowley qui a mis Matt au courant pour…

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il savait. Dean fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il était probablement bien trop énervé pour réagir. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que son frère était au courant pour Castiel et lui. Le jeune avocat fit aussi mine d'être surpris pour ne pas trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam lors de leur conversation.

\- Il lui a parlé de Castiel et toi. Il espérait qu'en t'attaquant sur ta vie privée, il créerait une distraction suffisante pour t'éloigner du cabinet et pouvoir prendre le contrôle discrètement.

\- Castiel n'en revenait pas. Il savait jusque-là que Crowley les avait trahis, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il était à l'origine de tout. Il n'était pas réellement surpris, juste choqué. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait autant en vouloir à Dean. Comment pouvait-il avoir été jusqu'à impliquer son ex-mari pour le faire tomber ? Il savait que c'était la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Dean aurait peut-être pu garder son calme si la trahison n'avait concerné que son travail, mais le fait que cela touche aussi sa vie privée était trop. Il en eut la confirmation quand Dean reprit la parole, furieux.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Non, tu ne vas rien faire. On ne peut pas… on a besoin de réfléchir à la façon d'aborder le problème, le contredit Charlie.

Dean secoua la tête en faisant un pas en direction de la baie vitrée. Charlie s'interposa aussitôt. Il était cependant évident qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle tourna la tête vers Sam, espérant sans doute qu'il la soutiendrait, mais le frère de Dean secoua la tête avant de descendre du bureau. Castiel le regarda faire, surpris.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser continuer ses manigances et on ne peut pas perdre une seconde de plus à réfléchir. On doit agir.

\- Merci Sammy, lança Dean, visiblement soulagé de savoir son frère de son côté.

Ce dernier lui attrapa toutefois le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter le bureau immédiatement. Il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu ne vas pas le tuer ni le frapper. On va aller le voir et on va lui dire que nous sommes au courant. On va le renvoyer sur-le-champ. On songera ensuite à ce qu'on veut faire de lui. On doit avant tout se débarrasser de la menace qu'il représente pour le cabinet.

\- Il ne représentera plus aucune menace s'il est mort, jeta Dean.

\- Dean, si tu n'es pas capable de garder ton calme, j'irais seul. Si pour ça, je dois t'attacher à ton bureau, je le ferais. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'aideront tous.

Kevin et Charlie hochèrent la tête aussitôt. Castiel choisit de rester neutre. Il refusait de prendre position, mais il était tout de même du côté de Sam. Dean ne devait surtout rien faire de stupide. Cela lui retomberait inévitablement dessus.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris? demanda Sam en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier finit par hocher la tête. Il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de renoncer à ce projet de meurtre, mais il savait que son frère avait raison. Malgré sa colère, il savait se montrer lucide. Sam lui relâcha alors le bras.

\- Inutile qu'on débarque tous dans son bureau. Je vais y aller avec Dean. Castiel, vous nous accompagnez.

Castiel fut surpris d'être ainsi impliqué, mais il comprit pourquoi Sam le voulait avec eux: il espérait qu'il serait capable de retenir Dean si toutefois son patron perdait son calme. Il comptait sur lui pour le ramener à la raison parce qu'il savait la vraie nature de leur relation et les sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Il voulait s'en servir pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise.

Castiel hocha alors la tête pour lui donner son accord. Sam ouvrit ensuite la porte du bureau puis le quitta, Dean et le jeune avocat sur les talons. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du bureau de Crowley déterminé à en finir avec la menace qu'il représentait une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tous les regards des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux en même temps. Castiel lut la surprise sur les visages et une certaine incompréhension. Ils devaient avoir l'air étranges, marchant côte à côte ainsi, avec Dean le regard sombre et les poings serrés. Castiel détourna les yeux.

Ils franchirent la porte du bureau de Crowley les uns après les autres. Sam se chargea de fermer la porte derrière eux pour leur assurer un semblant d'intimité. Castiel doutait que cela soit possible après leur sortie et avec les immenses vitres qui ne cachaient strictement rien.

\- Messieurs, lança Crowley en levant le nez des papiers sur son bureau.

Il semblait calme. Presque comme si leur arrivée n'était pas une surprise pour lui. Il jouait peut-être le jeu. C'était difficile à dire.

\- Messieurs? répéta Dean d'une voix froide. Tu veux la jouer comme ça, Fergus?

Crowley croisa ses bras sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pas sûr de me suivre? Moi, je crois au contraire que tu sais parfaitement ce que nous sommes venus te dire. Alors inutile de jouer les innocents, espèce de salopard.

Sam posa aussitôt la main sur le bras de son frère en entendant l'insulte franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. C'était un geste intelligent. Dean semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Crowley. Et cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour eux tous.

\- Excuse-moi? répondit Crowley, visiblement indigné d'être ainsi insulté dans son propre bureau.

Castiel était déterminé à ne pas intervenir. Ce n'était pas pour ça que Sam lui avait demandé de venir. Il voulait juste que le jeune avocat garde un œil sur son frère pour lui éviter de commettre une bêtise. Ce que Castiel était tout à fait prêt à faire si nécessaire.

\- On sait que c'est toi qui nous as trahis. On a toutes les preuves nécessaires. Ne nous fais pas perdre du temps à nier, expliqua Sam calmement.

Castiel était surpris et épaté par son sang-froid. Il vivait la situation différemment de Dean. S'il était manifestement en colère, il savait se maîtriser.

\- Trahi? Est-ce que tu fais référence à ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais encore dans mon ancien cabinet? Je croyais avoir mis tout ça au clair avec Dean le jour où il m'a convoqué pour témoigner. Je pensais que l'incident était clos.

\- Il le serait si c'était la seule chose dont tu t'étais rendu coupable, mais on sait tous qu'il y a plus. On sait que tu cherches depuis un moment maintenant à nous faire tomber Sam et moi et que tu es prêt à tout pour y arriver. Que ce soit en t'attaquant à mon travail, à ma réputation, à mes employés ou à ma vie personnelle.

Crowley secoua la tête sans perdre son calme. Il était impressionnant. À sa place, Castiel se serait déjà confondu en excuses. Il aurait sans doute pleuré et supplié, mais Crowley continuait à nier avec un aplomb incroyable.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Tu dis avoir des preuves? Désolé, mais je vais devoir te demander d'où tu les tiens, car tout ce dont tu m'accuses est faux et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire sans rien dire.

Dean fit un pas dans sa direction. Sam lui tenait toujours le bras et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Heureusement pour Crowley, il y avait également son bureau entre son patron et lui. Sans ça et sans Sam, il aurait probablement déjà pris un coup.

\- Charlie a découvert tout ce que tu cachais. Elle t'a entendu au téléphone avec Alastair, Matt et l'ancien procureur. On a trouvé des mails. On sait tout.

Crowley se leva alors de sa chaise, visiblement en colère à présent.

\- Tu m'as fait espionner et mis sur écoute? Tu sais que c'est parfaitement illégal au moins? Tu es avocat et, comme moi, tu sais parfaitement que ce sont des procédures à proscrire sans mandat en bonne et due forme. Tes soi-disant preuves n'ont aucune valeur. Tu ne pourras jamais t'en servir contre moi.

Crowley avait raison, bien sûr. Castiel, Dean et Sam le savaient. Ce que Charlie avait obtenu était illégal et irrecevable devant un juge, mais ce n'était pas le but.

\- D'ailleurs, qui te dit que Charlie ne t'a pas menti? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle n'a pas fabriqué ces preuves juste pour me faire couler? Elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

Crowley avait tort de tenter d'accuser Charlie ainsi. C'était une mesure désespérée parce qu'il se savait pris au piège. Castiel sourit malgré lui. Jamais Dean ne douterait de Charlie. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

\- Charlie ne ment pas. Elle n'aurait jamais falsifié des documents ou inventé des choses juste pour me pousser à te renvoyer. N'essaie même pas de me faire douter d'elle parce que c'est perdu d'avance. Montre-toi honnête. Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de mentir et d'accuser les autres.

Crowley soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Maintenant qu'il se savait dos au mur, il allait devoir adopter une autre tactique. Castiel était curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, comment il tenterait de justifier ce qui n'était pas justifiable.

\- D'accord, je… il est évident que je vous dois des explications. Je suis désolé d'avoir cherché à vous dire… vous m'avez pris de court et je… est-ce que je peux au moins tenter de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi? Je pense que cela pourrait arranger les choses.

Castiel doutait qu'il soit possible d'arranger la situation. Dean ne pourrait plus jamais avoir confiance en Crowley et Sam, s'il était plus calme et lucide, n'en avait pas l'intention non plus. Crowley perdait son temps à tenter de sauver sa place, mais ce n'était pas à Castiel de le lui dire.

\- Si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est avant tout parce que j'aime ce cabinet. Parce que je crois qu'il a le potentiel pour devenir plus grand, incontournable. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai de l'ambition et parce que je refuse de vous regarder détruire ce que vous avez construit depuis toutes ces années. J'avais besoin de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

Dean secoua la tête en faisant un pas de plus en direction de Crowley. Sam le retenait toujours, mais il ne semblait plus aussi calme. Les propos de leur employé l'avaient visiblement énervé.

\- Tu voulais sauver le cabinet en me faisant couler moi? Tu pensais pouvoir sauver ce que j'ai bâti en me sortant de l'équation? demanda Dean.

\- Il est évident que tu es le point faible ici. Il est temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu avais de l'ambition au début. Tu avais un projet. Tu voulais faire de cet endroit quelque chose d'incroyable et je ne sais pas exactement quand cela a changé, mais… tu n'es plus le même. Tu te ramollis, tu laisses les choses se faire et tu n'es plus assez vigilant. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe quand tu as le dos tourné. Si tu restes… si tu ne changes pas, tu nous mèneras tous à notre perte.

Dean donna un coup de poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter. Crowley recula jusqu'à avoir le dos collé contre le mur derrière lui. Il semblait avoir sensiblement peur de ce dont Dean était capable à présent. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il risquait.

\- Ce cabinet en est là aujourd'hui grâce à Sam et moi. Il n'existe que parce que nous avons tout sacrifié pour lui.

\- Non, il existe parce que j'ai été là pour rattraper tes erreurs, imposer la discipline et les règles que tu refusais d'imposer toi-même. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en retour pour cela. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé de vous même quand vous avez continué à me refuser une place d'associé malgré tout ce que je fais. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant un long moment, mais c'est fini. Quelqu'un doit agir et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Je dois éliminer la menace, je dois t'éliminer toi et je suis désolé si cela ne te plaît pas. Je suis désolé si c'est dur à entendre, mais je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que beaucoup ressentit ici. Plus personne ne te respecte, Dean. Je suis sûr que ton frère lui-même pense la même chose que moi.

Après avoir tenté de monter Dean contre Charlie, Crowley essayait de faire la même chose avec Sam. C'était une grossière erreur. Il devait savoir que les deux frères feraient front commun. Que rien ni personne ne pouvait réellement s'interposer entre eux.

\- Sauf que c'est faux et tu devrais le savoir, Fergus. J'ai confiance en mon frère et je le soutiens dans toutes ces décisions. Je n'ai jamais perdu foi en lui. Je n'ai jamais douté de son talent ou de ses choix.

Crowley sembla surpris de l'entendre. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu croire une seule seconde que cela pourrait fonctionner.

\- Alors tu te voiles la face, toi aussi, répliqua Crowley.

\- Je ne me voile pas la face. Je crois au contraire que j'ai enfin les yeux grands ouverts et que je vois ton vrai visage; sans doute pour la première depuis que nous t'avons engagé. Je vois un homme capable d'envoyer un homme innocent en prison pour sauver un de ses clients pourtant coupables. Je vois un homme que l'ambition a fini par rendre amer. Je vois un homme qui ne recule devant rien, pas même devant le pire pour obtenir ce qu'il estime mériter.

Crowley ricana alors une seconde. Il n'était pas vraiment amusé, mais il semblait vouloir garder une certaine contenance devant les accusations de Sam. Ce dernier avait fini par relâcher le bras de son frère, mais, heureusement pour eux, Dean n'avait pas bougé pour autant. Il foudroyait Crowley du regard depuis l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Que vous vouliez le croire ou non, j'ai uniquement fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire pour le bien du cabinet et je ne regrette rien. Je suis désolé de voir que vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous montrer raisonnable.

\- Si tu avais le moindre doute sur notre façon de gérer le cabinet, tu aurais dû venir nous en parler. Notre porte a toujours été grande ouverte et tu le sais. Nous avons toujours pris ton avis en considération. Nous t'avons accordé notre confiance sans hésiter et qu'avons-nous obtenu en retour?

\- Tout mon temps! Ma vie entière, je vous ai tout donné.

\- Non, jeta Sam furieux. Tu nous as trahis. Tu as manqué de faire radier mon frère du barreau. Pire encore tu as failli l'envoyer en prison. Ensuite, tu as osé t'en prendre à sa vie privée; tu as mêlé Matt à cette histoire. Peu importe tes motivations, ce que tu as fait n'est pas pardonnable.

Castiel fit un pas en direction de Dean. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il avait des difficultés à se retenir et c'était là que le jeune avocat devait entrer en jeu. Il posa sa main dans le dos de son patron pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas et qu'il avait son soutien. Il sentit Dean se détendre sensiblement et il en fut considérablement soulagé.

\- Je peux fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses Fergus. Je peux accepter que les autres commettent des erreurs parce qu'il m'arrive d'en faire aussi, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'on agisse dans mon dos. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on se serve de ma vie privée contre moi et je ne peux pas accepter qu'on envoie un innocent en prison juste pour gagner une affaire de plus. Tu as été trop loin.

Crowley soupira alors longuement. Il semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de chercher à se défendre. Son sort était scellé. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver sa place et il était évident que l'idée le dévastait complètement. Castiel aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui s'il n'avait pas été une victime collatérale de ses manigances.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? demanda finalement Crowley.

Sam se tourna vers Dean. Ils se regardèrent une seconde; ils avaient une de ses conversations silencieuses que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait comprendre. Puis Dean reporta son attention sur Crowley.

\- Je pourrais te faire radier ou je pourrais même te faire envoyer en prison. Il me suffirait de contacter les bonnes personnes et tu serais emmené avec les menottes aux poignets dans les prochaines minutes, nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Tu pourrais, confirma Crowley en baissant les yeux.

Dean hocha la tête avant de soupirer à son tour.

\- Toutefois, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne veux pas détruire ta vie et ta carrière. Je ne vois pas ce que cela m'apporterait maintenant. Je sais aussi qu'on te doit beaucoup. Tu nous as aidés pendant de longues années et je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que tu as accompli. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je suis ou que je veux être.

Crowley releva alors les yeux, visiblement surpris. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Il avait pensé que Dean prendrait de telles mesures, mais il avait eu tort. De toute évidence, son patron en avait décidé autrement et c'était sans doute préférable. La vengeance ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

\- Je ne vais rien faire de tout ça. Je ne vais même pas ébruiter l'affaire. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je te pardonne parce qu'il est évident que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que tu as fait. Par contre, j'ai envie de me montrer meilleur que toi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'acharner. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Dean avait raison; Castiel le savait. Il estimait que Crowley ne méritait pas sa clémence. Tout comme Matt ne l'avait pas mérité avant lui. S'il avait été à la place de son patron, il aurait cherché à détruire Crowley. Il aurait fait en sorte de tout lui reprendre et de l'envoyer en prison. Bien sûr, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était certainement pas ce que Crowley redoutait le plus. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait peur et Dean l'avait compris avant lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, lança Crowley, visiblement perplexe.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son frère. Sam lui adressa un petit hochement de tête pour lui donner son accord.

\- Tu es renvoyé. Tu vas rassembler tes affaires et partir immédiatement. Tu ne chercheras pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de nous ou à contester ton renvoi. Tu vas partir et trouver un poste ailleurs. Ne t'attends pas à une lettre de recommandation de notre part, mais nous ne chercherons pas à t'empêcher de travailler ailleurs.

\- Dean, je… j'aime ce cabinet. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler ailleurs, protesta Crowley aussitôt.

Castiel sourit à son tour. C'était la pire punition qui soit pour lui : le dédain et l'indifférence. Perdre sa place dans un cabinet qu'il avait à tort considéré longtemps comme le sien. Il était humilié et c'était pire encore que de voir ses manigances étalées sur la place publique.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je te crois sur ce point. Je sais que tu aimes le cabinet et je sais que tu rêvais d'y faire carrière jusqu'à la fin, mais tes erreurs t'ont coûté cher. C'est fini, Fergus. Tu ne peux plus travailler ici; tu es viré.

Dean l'avait dit calmement. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle sur ses émotions et sur sa colère. Il avait pris la bonne décision et il était en accord avec celle-ci. Ils avaient eu tort d'avoir peur qu'il ne finisse par s'en prendre physiquement à Crowley. Il avait bien plus de maîtrise et de lucidité qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui à cet instant précis.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper. Je peux te garantir que j'ai retenu la leçon. Mets-moi à pied quelques semaines. Prive-moi de mon salaire si cela te semble justifié. Je ne protesterais pas, mais ne me renvoie pas sans m'avoir accordé une seconde chance. Je peux me rattraper. Je travaillerais d'arrache-pied pour te le prouver. S'il te plaît, Dean…

\- Fergus, stop. La décision de Dean est irrévocable et je la soutiens à deux cents pour cent. Inutile d'en discuter plus longtemps. Prends tes affaires et va-t'en, intervint Sam.

Crowley dévisagea le frère de Dean une seconde. Il semblait avoir envie de continuer à protester. Il n'était pas encore prêt à baisser les bras, mais la détermination sur le visage du jeune homme l'en dissuada. Il semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il avait perdu pour de bon. Castiel pouvait sentir combien c'était difficile pour lui. Il était sincère quand il disait aimer le cabinet. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais il avait pris les mauvaises décisions. Il n'avait pas été honnête. Il n'avait pas été loyal. Il avait enfreint la seule règle que Dean imposait réellement ici. Il le payait au prix fort et il devait l'assumer.

\- Je vais partir, finit par déclarer Crowley après quelques secondes de silence.

Il rassembla ses affaires sur son bureau avant de se redresser pour regarder Dean à nouveau. Maintenant que la surprise était passée, il ne restait plus que de la colère et de la haine sur son visage. Castiel le trouvait effrayant.

\- J'espère au moins que vous avez conscience de commettre une erreur. Parce que ce cabinet ne pourra pas survivre sans moi. Vous n'avez pas les épaules assez solides pour assumer mon rôle et quand tout s'effondrera, il sera trop tard pour m'appeler au secours. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort et vous n'en avez même pas conscience.

\- Ce cabinet se portera mille fois mieux sans toi entre ses murs, répliqua Dean sans hésiter.

Crowley ricana alors à nouveau en passant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- C'est ce que tu veux croire, c'est que j'ai fait en sorte que tu crois. J'ai été un rempart contre toutes les attaques extérieures depuis le début. J'ai fait en sorte de vous protéger de tous ceux qui voulaient vous faire du mal. J'ai encaissé les coups à votre place et pris les décisions que vous auriez été incapables de prendre. Vous n'avez pas idée des menaces qui pèsent sur vous au quotidien. Vous vous en rendrez compte après mon départ. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sam l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras pour le faire taire. Il ne servait à rien d'en dire plus; l'essentiel était fait. Il était temps pour eux de laisser Crowley partir et de passer à autre chose.

Castiel suivit son ex-collègue des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de son bureau et prenne la direction de l'ascenseur. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sam et Dean. Les deux frères se regardaient. Ils semblaient bouleversés par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de parler après avoir été silencieux jusque-là.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, lança Dean. Il… il était le seul responsable et… je crois que… je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Veuillez m'excuser.

Sur ces mots, Dean quitta le bureau à son tour, visiblement bouleversé. Castiel hésita à le suivre, mais fut retenu par Sam. De toute évidence, il estimait qu'il était préférable de laisser Dean un peu seul. Il avait sans doute raison.

\- Laissez-lui quelques minutes. Il n'est pas en état de vous parler pour le moment, expliqua-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'abandonner ainsi Dean à son sort, mais il était évident que Sam le connaissait mieux que lui. Il avait très certainement raison. Dean avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire et d'entendre. Il irait mieux ensuite. Castiel devait se montrer patient et revenir vers lui au bon moment. Il espérait juste que son patron savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Il avait peut-être perdu quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, mais Castiel restait là, loyal et fidèle au poste. Plus déterminé que jamais d'aider ce cabinet et les gens qui le composaient. Il se fichait de ce que Crowley avait dit. Peu importait les menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Il se sentait parfaitement capable de tenir le rôle que lui avait tenu jusque-là. Il était prêt à défendre ce cabinet. Prêt à être un rempart à son tour. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il serait là.


	33. Cruelle vérité

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 33 à nouveau corrigé par EHunt qui m'aide énormément.**

 **Je ne vais pas pouvoir publier de nouveaux chapitres avant le 16 mai. Je suis désolée mais je dois m'absenter. Mille excuses de vous abandonner à nouveau … surtout après ce chapitre. Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait. Tout se finira bien je vous le promets.**

 **Merci de me lire et m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et au 16 mai !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Too much love will kill you de Queen**

 **Chapitre 33 : Cruelle vérité**

 _« Il y en a qui passent leur vie à chercher et à trouver des vérités cruelles. »_

 _Victor Cherbuliez_

La vie avait repris son cours au cabinet malgré le renvoi de Crowley; l'annonce de son départ avait surpris la majorité des employés. Si certains semblaient soulagés de ne plus l'avoir sur leur dos en permanence, la plupart ne comprenaient pas comment Dean et Sam avaient pu en arriver à le renvoyer ainsi du jour au lendemain.

Les deux frères choisirent de ne pas leur donner d'explications. Ils se contentèrent de dire que leur ex-employé ne leur donnait plus entière satisfaction. Qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus travailler ensemble. Ils refusaient de parler de sa trahison. Si Sam avait pensé un temps que cela pourrait servir de leçon et d'avertissement à tous ceux qui songeaient à faire la même chose, Dean avait insisté sur le fait que cela pourrait les desservir et compliquer les choses pour Crowley dans sa recherche d'un nouvel emploi.

Ils ne devaient surtout pas donner l'image d'un cabinet vulnérable. Ils devaient paraître forts et imperturbables comme ils l'avaient toujours été jusque-là. Si une personne apprenait qu'un de leur employé, un en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance, les avait trahis, ils seraient rapidement attaqués de toute part. L'information circulerait rapidement et ils seraient pris pour cible. De surcroît, Dean ne voulait pas donner de Crowley l'image d'un homme capable des pires choses. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui, mais refusait de le détruire. Tout comme il avait refusé de détruire Matt après avoir appris qu'il le trompait. Il ne le faisait pas seulement par pure bonté d'âme, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il estimait que Crowley ne le méritait pas. Il leur avait fait du mal. Il avait manqué de les faire coupler. Il avait toutefois également aidé le cabinet à devenir ce qu'il était. Il avait accompli de grandes choses pour eux et Dean refusait d'avoir la mémoire courte.

Une fois la nouvelle du départ de Crowley assimilée par tout le monde, les avocats du cabinet reprirent leur travail sans réellement s'en soucier plus longuement. Personne n'avait encore été désigné pour prendre la place de Crowley. Personne ne s'était vu assigner la tâche de surveiller les nouveaux et de préparer leur recrutement. Dean ne voyait personne de suffisamment qualifié pour tenir ce rôle et il refusait de prendre une décision à la légère. Il voulait prendre son temps pour trouver la meilleure personne.

Castiel se plongea dans son travail comme le reste de ses collègues. Après avoir tout mis de côté durant le procès de Benny, il avait eu un peu de mal à revenir à des choses plus ordinaires; les dossiers qu'on lui confiait lui semblaient tous sans intérêt. Il se força toutefois à défendre ses clients du mieux possible.

Les choses se passaient également bien avec Dean. Castiel voulait croire que leur histoire progressait doucement. Son patron semblait toujours heureux de le voir. Il lui proposait régulièrement de dormir chez lui. Aussi, s'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait, Castiel avait réellement envie de croire que ce n'était qu'une question de jours ou de semaines.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du fait que Sam, Gabriel, Kevin et Charlie étaient maintenant au courant pour eux. Dean ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas cherché à repousser Castiel. Il n'avait pas tenté de nier non plus, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien n'avait changé maintenant. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Il refusait de s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Il voulait laisser à Dean le temps de se faire à l'idée et de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions finirent par s'envoler quand son patron lui annonça qu'il avait été voir Matt.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui manquait ou parce qu'il avait envie de le voir. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour obtenir la vérité de lui concernant l'implication de Crowley. Il avait des questions à lui poser et besoin de réponses. Il voulait savoir ce que son ancien employé avait dit à son ex-mari. Il avait besoin de comprendre comment Matt en était arrivé à utiliser cette information pour tenter de le reconquérir.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de le savoir seul avec lui. Il savait qu'être jaloux était idiot et dangereux. Cela le mettait en colère et l'empêchait de penser avec lucidité. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il se surprit alors à espérer que la conversation de Dean et Matt tournerait à la dispute et pousserait son patron à vouloir se venger de son ex-mari pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait et dit à Castiel. Il voulait le voir prendre position : choisir Castiel une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il n'obtint rien de tout cela. Quand Dean revint de son entrevue avec Matt, il semblait soulagé et heureux. Il expliqua à Castiel qu'ils avaient pris le temps de tout se dire et qu'il avait compris. Il n'était pas en colère contre Matt; il avait de la peine pour lui. Il semblait presque s'en vouloir qu'il puisse souffrir par sa faute. Castiel trouvait tout cela ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean n'était pas furieux. Il avait semblé fou de rage en apprenant la trahison de Crowley, mais Matt avait droit à un traitement de faveur que rien ne justifiait. Castiel commençait à se demander si sa clémence envers son ex-mari ne cachait pas quelque chose. Si Dean n'était finalement pas toujours amoureux de son ex-mari. S'il ne commençait pas à réfléchir à la possibilité de lui accorder une seconde chance.

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le rendait fou de jalousie et furieux à la fois. Il avait envie de confronter Dean et de lui demander à quel jeu il jouait. Il avait envie de le forcer à faire le choix qu'il semblait refuser de faire depuis le début.

Cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui ne semblait pas décider à se calmer. Elle le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur, jour après jour. Elle était toujours là quand Dean l'invita à dîner chez lui un vendredi soir après le travail. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle disparaîtrait quand il serait enfin seul avec Dean. Il attendait un miracle. Il ne l'obtint pas.

Elle était toujours là quand il franchit la porte de l'appartement de son patron et vit qu'il souriait largement. Il ne semblait pas avoir senti que quelque chose clochait chez Castiel et cela ne faisait que renforcer la rage qu'il ressentait. Il aurait aimé que Dean comprenne, qu'il devine sans que Castiel ait besoin de le lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il voulait que son patron lui parle et lui explique. Qu'il s'excuse peut-être aussi.

Il tenta de donner le change. Il fit de son mieux pour sourire à son tour et oublier ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. Dean parlait de tout et de rien. Il faisait des projets pour le cabinet et expliquait à Castiel comment il envisageait l'avenir sans Crowley. Le jeune avocat l'écoutait sans réellement l'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait et il s'en contrefichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Loin de là, mais Dean ne semblait toujours pas le comprendre.

Il préparait le dîner en continuant à parler et en sifflotant comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Castiel continuait à bouillonner et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il finit par ne plus réussir à jouer le jeu. Quand Dean lui demanda de mettre la table, il ne bougea pas de sa chaise et le fixa. Il serra les poings en grimaçant. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son patron finisse par se retourner, visiblement surpris de ne pas l'entendre bouger. Quand il posa ses yeux sur lui, il perdit aussitôt son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Cas? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel avait envie de lui crier qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu le réaliser avant. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui demander des explications, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à avoir. Il attendit donc de retrouver un semblant de calme avant de répondre. Cependant, son silence sembla inquiéter Dean puisqu'il reprit la parole presque aussitôt.

\- Hé… est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose? Tu sais que tu peux me parler si c'est le cas.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait appris que Dean voulait revoir son ex-mari. Il avait été convaincu qu'il saurait quoi dire quand l'occasion se présenterait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était à court de mots. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Cas… tu me fais peur, souffla Dean en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel soupira alors longuement avant de se décider à prendre enfin la parole. Il se fichait à présent que son discours paraisse décousu et ne soit pas réellement clair. Il avait besoin de parler. Il était peut-être en colère contre Dean, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter non plus.

\- Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche. Je… je suis désolé Dean, mais je ne te comprends pas, finit-il par avouer.

Son patron le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à cette réponse et elle n'en disait pas vraiment plus long sur ce qui clochait chez Castiel.

\- Comment ça, tu ne me comprends pas?

\- Je… je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec Matt. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu as été le voir et... pourquoi tu n'as pas… pourquoi tu cherches à le protéger malgré ce qu'il t'a fait? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a le droit à un traitement de faveur quand tu n'as pas vraiment été indulgent avec Crowley.

Dean réfléchit une seconde en observant Castiel. La question semblait l'avoir déstabilisé. Le jeune avocat lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il avait besoin de réponse, mais il voulait que Dean les lui donne en étant totalement sûr de lui. Il refusait de lui mettre la pression et de le pousser à dire ce qu'il pensait que Castiel voulait entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Matt ait eu le droit à un quelconque traitement de faveur. Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression d'avoir cherché à le protéger de quoi que ce soit. Je voulais des réponses et il était le seul à pouvoir me les donner. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Si cela te posait problème, tu aurais dû me le dire.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant à nouveau. Il aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Dean plus tôt. Il aurait lui poser la question quand son patron était revenu de son entretien avec Matt. Attendre n'avait fait que le rendre plus en colère et plus jaloux qu'il n'avait sans doute le droit de l'être. Cela rendait cette conversation plus compliquée encore.

\- Sans doute aurais-je dû comprendre que cela risquerait de te mettre en colère. Je ne suis pas toujours très… il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à sentir quand je fais quelque chose qui blesse ceux qui m'entourent, mais je veux faire en sorte de rattraper mon erreur. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer… je vais faire en sorte que tu me comprennes cette fois, car la raison qui m'a poussée à aller voir Matt est simple.

Castiel lui fit alors signe de parler. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait et cela lui donnait l'espoir d'entendre Dean lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

\- Tu sais combien Matt a compté dans ma vie… tu sais l'importance qu'il a eue pour moi et tu sais que, durant ces dix dernières années, il a été là à chaque étape de ma vie. Il m'a aidé quand je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a poussé à faire de mon mieux et il a cherché à me guérir de toutes les peurs stupides que je pouvais avoir. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été là. J'aurais peut-être réussi de la même manière ou j'aurais renoncé. Personne ne le sait.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait effectivement tout cela et cela le rendait plus jaloux encore. Il aurait aimé être celui qui apportait toutes ces choses à Dean. C'était tout ce dont il rêvait depuis un moment maintenant, mais il arrivait trop tard; dix ans trop tard.

\- Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et de toutes mes forces. Je lui ai fait une promesse. J'ai lié ma vie à la sienne et j'étais convaincu que je vieillirais à ses côtés. Tout n'était pas parfait et sans doute ai-je cessé de l'aimer bien avant de m'en rendre compte, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai cessé d'avoir de l'affection pour lui… de la tendresse. On n'oublie pas dix ans de vie commune aussi facilement, peu importe comment cela se termine.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel pouvait comprendre tout cela, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais qu'il m'a trahi. Il m'a fait du mal et, d'une certaine manière, je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'avoir manqué à la promesse qu'on s'était faite en se mariant. Je lui en veux d'avoir choisi un autre que moi. Je lui en veux d'avoir tenté de te menacer pour me récupérer. Je lui en veux d'avoir gâché notre mariage, mais je suis aussi conscient que les choses n'auraient pas pu continuer éternellement. Ce que nous avons eu à une époque n'existait plus. Il ne servait à rien de se raccrocher à ce que nous avions partagé en espérant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Alors oui, j'aurais aimé que notre mariage prenne fin d'une autre manière, mais je suis soulagé que tout soit terminé. Je ne veux pas garder de rancœur et je ne veux pas garder de haine. Je veux juste aller de l'avant.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il avait déjà entendu tout cela une fois. À l'époque, cela lui avait suffi à comprendre pourquoi Dean ne cherchait pas à se venger de la trahison de Matt, mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Matt avait tenté de se servir de ce que Crowley lui avait dit contre Castiel et Dean. Il avait cherché à manipuler le jeune avocat. Il ne méritait pas la clémence de Dean. Pas cette fois.

\- Dis-moi ce que cela m'apporterait de lui hurler dessus ou de lui faire du mal. Dis-moi en quoi cela me rendrait heureux.

Dean avait sans doute raison sur un point. Cela ne lui apporterait rien à lui, mais il n'était plus uniquement question de lui cette fois. Son divorce ne concernait pas Castiel. Ce qui était arrivé à la galerie, en revanche, oui. Il estimait avoir le droit de donner son avis. Dean ne retirerait peut-être rien d'une vengeance, mais Castiel était convaincu que cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Aussi, il aurait aimé que son patron lui donne l'opportunité.

\- Ça ne t'aurait rien apporté à toi, mais je suis convaincu que cela m'aurait aidé moi, finit-il par expliquer.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement perdu. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre quelque chose qui semblait pourtant évident à Castiel. Il se força à lui expliquer même s'il estimait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en avoir besoin.

\- Ça m'aurait apporté une preuve que tu as fait ton choix… une preuve que prendre ma défense et te tenir à mes côtés comptent plus pour toi que de préserver Matt.

Dean recula d'un pas, presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup en plein visage. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de lui faire de la peine ou de l'accuser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour lui. Il avait besoin de parler. Besoin de dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûr Dean… sûr de la place que j'occupe dans ta vie. Sûr que je compte plus que… plus que Matt… J'en ai assez de me poser des questions. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur constamment.

\- Peur? Peur de quoi, Castiel? Peur de moi? De Matt? Je suis désolé, mais je suis perdu. Tu vas avoir besoin de te montrer plus clair avec moi si tu veux que je te donne ce que tu attends.

Castiel se prit la tête entre les mains une seconde. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'expliquer encore et toujours? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de réclamer de Dean qu'il lui donne ce qu'il estimait mériter depuis le premier jour?

\- Ce que j'aimerais, Dean, ce n'est pas avoir à te demander de me donner cette preuve. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu le fasses sans que j'insiste. Je ne veux pas t'arracher quoi que ce soit ou te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Je veux que ça vienne de toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. Je pensais… je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu avais peur jusqu'à ce soir. Sans doute que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses… ou peut être que je suis trop stupide pour lire les signes, mais, dans tous les cas, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu aies peur… je n'ai jamais voulu que tu doutes de moi ou de nous.

Castiel relâcha sa tête et leva les yeux vers son patron. Il semblait réellement attristé. Il semblait sincère, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Castiel avait besoin de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ces quelques mots.

\- Je t'ai choisi, Cas. Je l'ai fait sans la moindre hésitation. Je l'ai fait dès le premier jour, je pense. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai senti avec toi cette connexion que je ne sentais plus avec Matt depuis trop longtemps. Je l'aurais fait même s'il ne m'avait pas trompé. Tu n'es pas une solution de repli. Tu es mon premier et unique choix. J'aimerais que tu puisses me croire parce que je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement.

Castiel avait envie de le croire. Il avait envie de s'en contenter et d'en être heureux. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait plus. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean était bien trop fort pour ne pas recevoir quelque chose d'équivalent en retour. C'était sans doute là tout le problème. Leur relation était déséquilibrée et Castiel en avait assez de jouer les équilibristes.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours? Tu dis avoir de la tendresse pour lui… de l'affection, et je ne te le reproche pas, mais je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ce que tu ressens n'est pas une forme d'amour que tu cherches à ignorer. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu as encore besoin de lui dans ta vie. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu finisses un jour par retourner vers lui parce que tu auras compris que c'est ce que tu veux depuis votre séparation.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui que Castiel aurait presque pu le croire, mais il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de preuves pour que cela soit le cas.

\- Libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je n'aime plus Matt depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui. Je suis désolé si cela ne suffit pas, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de me dire comment gérer mon divorce… comment gérer ma vie et ma relation avec lui.

« Relation avec lui » sonnait douloureusement aux oreilles de Castiel. Cela ressemblait bien trop à un aveu que Matt continuerait à avoir une place dans la vie de Dean. Peut-être même celle que le jeune avocat voulait tenir depuis le premier jour. C'était horrible à entendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que je fais ou me pousser à prendre les décisions que tu veux me voir prendre. Personne ne l'a jamais fait avant toi et ça ne changera pas maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, protesta aussitôt Castiel, vexé que Dean puisse tenir de telles accusations.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à contrôler les choix ou les décisions de qui que ce soit. Pas même de Meg quand il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle commettait une erreur. Il laissait les gens libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et se contentait d'être là pour ses proches quand les choses tournaient mal ensuite. Que Dean puisse imaginer qu'il avait tenté de le faire avec lui le blessait considérablement, mais il choisit de ne pas lui hurler dessus ou partir comme il en avait envie. Il choisit de s'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te dicter ta conduite ou à te contrôler d'une quelconque manière. Je ne me le permettrais jamais, mais j'estime avoir le droit de donner mon opinion quand cela me concerne. Avant que tu ne me dises que ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te répondre… ça me concerne parce que je tiens à toi et que je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir. Parce que nous sommes ensemble dans cette histoire et qu'elle aura forcément des conséquences sur moi aussi.

Dean détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se savait pris à défaut. C'était évident et l'avocat en lui cherchait déjà une solution pour contre-attaquer.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe… pas quand je passe la moitié de mon temps avec toi. Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout accepter sans jamais donner mon avis et tu ne peux certainement pas me demander de ne pas avoir peur de te perdre quand je constate que Matt fait toujours partie de ta vie.

\- Cas, je… commença alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel n'en avait cependant pas fini et il estimait que c'était à son tour de parler. Il s'était retenu depuis trop longtemps pour accepter de se taire maintenant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire ce que je te dis de faire. Je suis tout à fait prêt à écouter tes arguments et à les accepter. Je suis prêt à en parler avec toi, mais ne te fermes pas à moi. N'agis pas comme si tout ça ne regardait que toi et comme si ma seule option était de me taire et de regarder dans une autre direction.

Dean reporta alors son attention sur lui et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait se mettre à crier. Il semblait fou de rage et avait visiblement du mal à se contenir. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas se terminer bien; Castiel en était convaincu. Il pouvait sentir la dispute venir et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse mettre un terme à ce qu'ils partageaient.

\- Tu ne le fais certainement pas consciemment et sans doute que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'interroges sur ma façon de gérer mon divorce. Tu l'as fait le jour où tu m'as accompagné chez le juge. Nous n'étions même pas… nous n'avions échangé qu'un baiser et tu… ce divorce et tout ce qui concerne ma relation avec Matt ne regarde que moi. Je dois le gérer seul. Je ne laisse même pas Sam s'en mêler et il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie depuis toujours. Je ne veux pas de conseils. Je ne veux pas de reproches. Je ne veux pas de questions.

Castiel recula alors. C'était presque comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup en plein visage. Dean continuait de l'accuser. Il continuait de faire entièrement reposer la responsabilité sur lui. Il refusait d'admettre ses torts. Le jeune avocat ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire.

\- J'ai peut-être eu tort de m'en mêler la première fois. Je le regrette d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'interroger sur ta façon de faire et sans doute que je n'en aurais toujours pas le droit aujourd'hui si Matt n'était pas venu me voir pour me menacer de me détruire… de détruire ma carrière. Il m'a interpellé dans une galerie bondée et, crois-moi, il n'a pas été discret. Au moment même où il a décidé de m'utiliser pour te récupérer, c'est devenu autant mon problème que le tien. Sauf que tu ne m'as pas demandé comment je voulais gérer la situation. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis avant d'aller le voir. Tu m'as laissé de côté. J'en ai assez.

Dean appuya ses deux mains sur le bar entre eux et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses épaules. Il semblait las et fatigué à présent. Castiel ne le laisserait toutefois pas se défiler. Ils avaient encore besoin de parler.

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ma réaction n'est pas uniquement motivée par le fait que je me suis senti mis à l'écart. J'aurais pu l'accepter si je… si je n'étais pas terrifié de te perdre. Dean, tu ne vois pas que ma seule crainte c'est que tu finisses par le choisir lui plutôt que moi. Comment veux-tu que je pense le contraire quand tu continues à le voir et à lui accorder ta clémence et ton pardon malgré ce qu'il m'a fait et dit?

Dean soupira longuement avant de relever la tête et de regarder Castiel droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas retourner auprès de lui pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis plus amoureux de lui. Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve, hein? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'aider à me croire? Tu veux que je lui fasse du mal? Que je le raye de ma vie pour de bon? Dis-moi Castiel… je suis tout ouïe.

Le jeune avocat prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il finit alors par réaliser que Matt n'était qu'une petite partie du problème. La face visible de l'iceberg, mais le problème était bien plus important. Bien plus profond. Ce que Castiel voulait n'avait rien à voir avec l'ex-mari de Dean. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de le dire clairement. Il avait évité le sujet jusque-là, mais il était évident qu'il avait eu tort de le faire.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses du mal à Matt juste pour me venger. À vrai dire, ce que tu fais avec lui n'est qu'une toute petite partie du problème. Ce que je veux… ce dont j'ai besoin… c'est qu'on se mette clairement d'accord sur ce qu'on attend de notre histoire… ce qu'on envisage pour l'avenir et… ce que ça signifie ce qu'on fait ici chez toi en secret.

\- Tu veux qu'on pose un nom sur ce qu'on partage. C'est tout?

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un terme particulier. Je veux sentir qu'on progresse. Je veux être sûr qu'on avance dans la même direction. Parfois, j'ai la sensation d'être le seul à faire des pas en avant quand tu restes fermement ancré sur tes positions.

Dean ne s'était probablement pas attendu à une telle requête. Il semblait surpris. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et se redressa pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Un geste qui trahissait clairement sa volonté de se défendre et de se protéger. Presque comme si Castiel l'avait agressé.

\- Tu trouves que je n'avance pas? Que je ne fais aucun effort? Il me semble pourtant que Charlie, Kevin, Sam et Gabriel sont au courant pour nous et que je n'ai pas pris la fuite pour autant. J'assume ce qu'il y a entre nous auprès d'eux. Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui le leur a dit. Charlie et Kevin l'ont deviné seuls et Sam et Gabriel l'ont appris quand on a discuté de Crowley. Tu ne leur en aurais jamais parlé sans ça.

\- Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Dean n'aurait jamais rien dit à ses proches s'ils ne l'avaient pas découvert seuls. Il avait insisté sur le fait que leur histoire devait rester un secret. Il n'avait peut-être pas pris la fuite comme Castiel l'avait redouté, mais il n'en avait pas parlé, non plus. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas un progrès.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire Dean… j'aimerais vraiment que cela puisse me suffire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu n'aurais rien dit.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant? Parce qu'apparemment tu sais tout ce que je pense sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire.

\- Cette conversation ne nous mène à rien.

Dean contourna alors le bar pour se mettre entre Castiel et la porte de son appartement. Il semblait avoir peur que le jeune avocat prenne la fuite et il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais le jeune avocat ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il ne voyait pas comment avancer. Il se sentait perdu et il avait envie d'être seul. S'il continuait à parler, il finirait par dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

\- Je suis désolé si je n'avance pas suffisamment vite à ton goût et je suis désolé si la situation ne te satisfait pas entièrement, mais il me semble que j'ai été clair dès le début. Je t'ai dit ce que j'étais en mesure de te donner et ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de t'offrir. Je ne t'ai pas pris en défaut. Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait, mais il ne parvenait plus à s'en contenter. Il avait besoin de plus. Meg avait raison; il allait ressortir de cette histoire avec le cœur brisé. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de tout arrêter pour limiter les dégâts. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie de le faire sans donner une chance à Dean de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

\- Tu as effectivement été parfaitement clair avec moi dès le début et j'ai accepté tes conditions. Parce contre, tu m'as aussi dit à plusieurs reprises que j'avais le droit de te dire quand cela ne me convenait plus.

\- C'est le cas, maintenant?

Castiel hocha la tête. Oui, c'était le cas, maintenant. Ça l'était même depuis un moment. Il avait juste voulu croire que ce n'était pas grave et que cela finirait par s'arranger, mais il avait la sensation d'être dans une impasse à présent. Il n'avait plus les cartes entre les mains. Le seul à pouvoir débloquer la situation était Dean et le jeune avocat n'était pas sûr qu'il en avait envie.

\- La situation te fait souffrir? J'étais sincère en te disant que je ne voulais surtout pas te faire du mal. Si ma façon d'envisager les choses ne te convient plus alors oui… oui tu as parfaitement le droit de me le dire, mais j'estime mériter que tu me dises s'il existe un moyen pour moi d'arranger les choses. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Cas. Pas si je suis en mesure de faire en sorte que notre histoire nous satisfasse tous les deux.

Castiel était à présent confronté à un dilemme et le choix qu'il ferait aurait des conséquences importantes sur la suite de son histoire avec Dean. Il pouvait dire à son patron qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour arranger la situation, rentrer chez lui, pleurer pendant des heures entières et tenter ensuite d'oublier ses sentiments. Ou il pouvait dire à Dean qu'il l'aimait et lui demander clairement s'il ressentait la même chose ou se sentait capable un jour d'éprouver quelque chose de semblable. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Il finit par choisir de se montrer totalement honnête avec Dean. Il avait raison après tout. Il méritait que Castiel se montre honnête et lui laisse une chance.

\- Je t'aime Dean… je suis amoureux de toi. Je pense que je le suis depuis un moment maintenant. Je l'ai compris assez vite, d'ailleurs, et j'ai choisi de me taire parce que j'étais convaincu que me l'entendre dire te pousserait à mettre un terme à notre relation. Par contre, tu as raison. Tu mérites que je sois honnête alors voilà… je le suis. Je t'aime et… ce dont j'ai besoin c'est la certitude que tu pourras peut-être m'aimer un jour en retour. Je veux être sûr que notre relation a une chance d'évoluer dans l'avenir.

\- Tu… Cas, tu… je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu ressens… si j'avais su…

\- Si tu avais su quoi? Tu m'aurais dit que tout était fini?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel sentit un espoir fou grandir doucement en lui. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son patron, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse par reprendre la parole. Ce qu'il fit finalement après un long silence.

\- Non, peut-être pas… ou peut-être que si… je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te mettre à la porte simplement parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je… je ne peux juste pas te dire la même chose. Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens. Tout est trop confus et compliqué en ce moment pour que je sois en mesure d'y voir clair.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes… surtout si ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je te demande c'est de faire un choix. C'est de me dire si oui ou non, tu veux nous donner une chance de construire quelque chose de plus profond et de plus important ou si tu préfères qu'on en reste là. Je sais que personne ne peut nous garantir que cela fonctionnera ou que tu finiras par avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais on peut essayer. C'est tout ce que je te demande, mais, pour ça, tu dois me faire la promesse d'essayer. Tu dois me jurer que tu en as envie.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement à nouveau. Castiel avait eu peur qu'il dise non aussitôt sans même chercher à réfléchir. Le simple fait qu'il se laisse un peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole était un bon signe. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il accepterait pour autant, mais l'idée ne le répugnait pas.

\- Dean… j'ai besoin d'une réponse, lança-t-il quand il fut évident que son patron n'était pas encore prêt à parler.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, Cas… je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi parce que tu l'as été avec moi… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant précis ou de ce dont je suis capable. Je ne sais pas.

Castiel ne pouvait pas se contenter de si peu. Il pouvait accorder à Dean le temps de réfléchir. Il pouvait partir et attendre patiemment qu'il prenne sa décision, mais il refusait d'en rester un « je ne sais pas » qui ne voulait rien dire. Il fut surpris quand Dean reprit finalement la parole.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle entre nous et sans doute que j'ai eu tort. J'ai voulu croire que tout allait parfaitement bien. J'ai voulu croire que les choses évolueraient d'elles-mêmes et que je n'aurais rien à faire pour que cela soit le cas. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais et, crois-moi… je m'en veux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'aimerais te dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais, comme tu l'as dit toi-même… ce dont tu as besoin c'est que je sois honnête.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Je sors d'une histoire compliquée et douloureuse qui a durée dix ans et je ne suis même pas encore officiellement divorcé. Je veux dire… oui notre divorce a été prononcé… mais je suis toujours marié pour l'État… ma nouvelle situation n'a même pas encore été enregistrée par l'administration… et… c'est finalement tout récent. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à m'engager dans une autre histoire aussi rapidement. J'ai peur et j'ai besoin de me reconstruire. Foncer tête baissée ne serait pas une bonne idée. Si je dois m'engager avec quelqu'un… avec toi, je veux pouvoir le faire à cent pour cent.

Castiel hocha la tête, résigné. Ce n'était pas un refus, mais ce n'était pas un accord non plus. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Cela dû se lire sur son visage puisque Dean lui saisit aussitôt le bras.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne suis pas non plus en train de te dire que ma réponse est « non ». Je… est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accorder un peu de temps pour réfléchir? J'ai besoin de me poser les bonnes questions et de me vider l'esprit avant de prendre une telle décision. Parce qu'elle est importante et que je refuse de la prendre sur un coup de tête.

Castiel releva la tête et haussa les épaules. Il était bien sûr prêt à accorder du temps à Dean. Cela serait difficile et douloureux pour lui, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait à aucun moment cru que son patron lui donnerait son accord aussi vite. Il espérait juste que l'attente ne serait pas vaine et ne le conduirait pas à souffrir plus encore simplement parce qu'il avait espéré pendant un moment.

\- Juste quelques jours… Cas, je peux te jurer que je vais y réfléchir. Je ne te laisserais pas attendre éternellement. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours.

Castiel finit par hocher la tête à nouveau. C'était une requête raisonnable qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Bien sûr que je peux t'accorder quelques jours. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre et je saurais me montrer patient.

\- Merci, Cas.

Castiel recula ensuite d'un pas pour que Dean lui relâche le bras. Ce que ce dernier fit visiblement à contre cœur. Le jeune avocat se passa ensuite la main sur le visage.

\- Je vais rentrer. Je pense qu'il est préférable pour nous deux qu'on prenne un peu nos distances pendant que tu réfléchis. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je comprends que tu as besoin de temps, mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas rester après tout ça.

Dean grimaça, mais ne protesta pas. Castiel lui sourit alors soulagé. Il savait que rien n'était réellement arrangé et qu'il n'avait toujours aucune garantie, mais il se sentait mieux. Avouer ses sentiments l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Il aurait peut-être dû le faire plus tôt et dans d'autres circonstances, mais, maintenant que c'était enfin fait, il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Oui, je… je comprends. Je… tu vas me manquer, mais je sais que tu as raison. C'est plus simple pour nous et cela m'aidera à prendre la bonne décision. Je… je suis juste désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là. J'ai l'impression que c'est entièrement ma faute.

\- Ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne. On savait tous les deux que cela pouvait arriver même si on a voulu croire qu'on serait l'exception à la règle.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

\- Je ne serais pas seul. Ma colocataire devrait être là ce soir. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec elle et penser à autre chose. Ça ira.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel ne l'était pas plus que lui, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il s'écarta finalement du passage, permettant enfin à Castiel de quitter l'appartement. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Il se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Castiel lui souhaita la même chose avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Il avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine et sa gorge était nouée. Il était presque sûr qu'il finirait par pleurer dans les bras de Meg en rentrant. Il espérait juste que son amie ne lui dirait pas qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Qu'elle saurait l'aider à penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Dean allait décider. Il ne savait pas s'il avait la moindre chance d'obtenir ce dont il rêvait tant. Il voulait y croire, mais il voulait également se préserver et ne pas trop espérer en vain. La balle était dans le camp de son patron à présent. C'était à lui de voir ce qu'il voulait en faire. Castiel avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et, même s'il finirait peut-être par en souffrir, il ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était libéré d'un poids et s'était montré honnête. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il espérait juste maintenant que cela ne finirait par lui retomber dessus et par le détruire entièrement.


	34. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour**

 **Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis de retour. Il est corrigé par Elissa donc merci à elle.**

 **Pour info, j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle histoire. L'univers sera différent. Castiel sera un ange. Les anges ont pris le contrôle de la Terre et asservi les humains. Mais Castiel veut résister. Quand à Dean, il est l'esclave de Lucifer avec Sam. Castiel pourra t-il le sauver ?**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Unknown to you de Jacob Banks**

 **Chapitre 34 : Nouveau départ**

 _« Toute histoire a une fin, mais dans la vie, chaque fin annonce un nouveau départ. »_

 _Christian Bobin_

Castiel n'avait revu Dean qu'en coup de vent après leur discussion. Ils s'étaient croisés au bureau, mais n'avaient pas parlé ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus de dossier en commun et pouvaient parfaitement coexister au sein du cabinet sans avoir à se parler. C'était même sans doute mieux ainsi. Castiel n'aurait pas su quoi dire à son patron et il doutait que Dean ait quoi que ce soit à lui avouer pour le moment. Ils se saluaient, bien sûr. Échangeaient des sourires quand ils se voyaient, mais il était évident que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi complices. Plus aussi proches. Castiel continuait d'aimer Dean. Cela ne changerait probablement pas d'aussi tôt, mais la distance lui était bénéfique tout autant qu'elle était douloureuse. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur son travail et de passer du temps avec Meg. Cela l'aidait également à avoir les idées claires et à se rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en se montrant honnête avec Dean.

Meg avait été là pour lui dès son retour. Leur dispute était oubliée et la distance entre eux n'existait plus. Castiel avait bien trop besoin d'elle pour continuer à lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait clairement pas surmonter cette épreuve seul. Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à penser à autre chose. Pour l'écouter parler et pour le prendre dans ses bras quand les larmes étaient trop dures à retenir.

Dean lui manquait. Lui parler seul à seul, passer du temps avec lui, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts ou ses lèvres, le serrer contre lui et lui faire l'amour lui manquaient cruellement, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce que Dean jugerait bon de faire maintenant.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Castiel. Il se rendait au cabinet, évitait soigneusement Dean, discutait avec Gabriel de tout et de rien et travaillait sur tous les dossiers qu'on lui confiait. Il rentrait ensuite le soir et passait du temps avec Meg. Il partait ensuite se coucher en priant pour ne pas rêver de Dean. Pour ne pas se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit avec une folle envie de l'appeler et le visage baigné de larmes.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se surprendre à écrire un message à son patron juste pour partager quelque chose qu'il avait lu, entendu ou juste trouvé amusant. Il parvenait heureusement à se stopper à chaque fois. Il était presque sûr qu'un simple message n'aurait pas eu de conséquences désastreuses, mais il était également convaincu que cela en entraînerait d'autres et finirait par le pousser à téléphoner ou à aller voir son patron. Il ne devait surtout pas céder. Il devait garder ses distances et laisser à Dean l'espace nécessaire pour pouvoir prendre sa décision le plus sereinement possible.

Il était presque sûr que ses amis avaient réalisé que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Kevin, Charlie et Gabriel tentaient tous de le pousser à sortir avec eux pour se changer les idées. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit clairement. Ils déguisaient leurs propositions pour lui donner l'impression qu'ils avaient juste envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais Castiel voyait clair dans leur jeu. S'il refusait à chaque fois, il leur en était tout de même reconnaissant. Il aimait l'idée qu'ils aient envie de l'aider, mais qu'ils respectaient tous également son silence et ses secrets.

Sam, lui aussi, semblait avoir réalisé que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre Dean et lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas choisi de lui en parler clairement, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le distraire. Il lui avait donné plusieurs dossiers simples sur lesquels travailler pour penser à autre chose. Il lui avait également fait savoir qu'il était là s'il rencontrait le moindre problème. Castiel savait qu'il n'entendait pas par là un quelconque problème sur les dossiers confiés. Le jeune avocat n'était pas allé le voir, mais savoir qu'il pouvait aller lui parler suffisait à le faire se sentir soutenu et apprécié. C'était déjà beaucoup.

Plus le temps passait et plus il était convaincu que Dean ne choisirait jamais de leur donner une chance. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Il savait que son patron avait besoin de temps, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela serait aussi long. L'attente commençait à lui faire craindre le pire. Il aurait aimé s'y préparer. Il voulait commencer à se faire à l'idée pour que cela soit un peu moins compliqué quand il serait confronté à la réponse de Dean, mais l'espoir continuait de vivre en lui. Il continuait à s'y accrocher inconsciemment. Il se détestait pour ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Meg avait fait en sorte d'arranger ses horaires pour être là le plus souvent possible à son retour du cabinet. Les soirs où elle ne pouvait pas intervertir ses gardes, Castiel restait seul sur le canapé à compter les secondes et à regarder son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne. Il finissait le plus souvent par s'endormir dans le salon. Meg le réveillait à son retour avant de le conduire au lit. Elle passait certaines nuits à ses côtés pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir le coup.

Deux semaines après sa conversation avec Dean, Castiel commença à se demander s'il obtiendrait une réponse un jour. Son patron ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir encore pris sa décision. Il avait peut-être fini par décider que la question du jeune avocat ne méritait pas qu'il perde du temps à réfléchir. Il avait peut-être décidé de laisser pourrir la situation jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par comprendre de lui-même qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus rien entre eux.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Castiel ne voyait aucune autre explication à son silence prolongé. Il était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, Meg à côté de lui et une émission stupide à la télévision. Il la regardait sans la voir, une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées.

Il entendit à peine le coup frappé contre la porte et, s'il avait été seul, il ne se serait probablement pas levé pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Il serait resté assis sur le canapé à attendre que le temps passe et qu'il soit suffisamment fatigué pour aller se coucher.

Heureusement pour lui et la personne derrière la porte, Meg était là aussi. Elle grimaça en entendant les coups contre la porte, mais finit par se lever en soupirant. Castiel la regarda rejoindre l'entrée du coin de l'œil. Il ne voyait pas qui pouvait les déranger à cette heure-ci et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il reporta son attention sur la télévision alors que sa meilleure amie ouvrait la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? l'entendit-il demander froidement.

Castiel ne voyait pas qui pouvait mettre Meg dans un tel état de colère simplement en venant frapper chez eux. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder, mais il était tout de même curieux. Il finit donc par tourner la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut Dean face à sa meilleure amie. Il ne portait pas de costume, mais un jean et une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il semblait mal à l'aise face à Meg. Il devait se douter qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir.

\- Je suis venu voir Castiel.

\- Il n'a pas envie de vous parler, jeta Meg.

Castiel appréciait que son amie cherche à le protéger, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à sa place. Il n'était effectivement pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de parler avec Dean, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter cette discussion éternellement. Il se leva finalement du canapé et s'approcha de l'entrée à son tour. Dean le vit aussitôt et lui adressa un petit sourire. Meg lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Clarence, il est tard et je ne pense pas que tu devrais… commença-t-elle.

\- Je me fiche de l'heure. On doit parler.

Il avait attendu ce moment et l'avait également redouté depuis sa dernière conversation avec Dean. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son patron était venu lui annoncer, mais il était tout de même déterminé à l'écouter. Il était grand temps de mettre fin au suspense.

\- Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup de patience et… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais que cela cesse, expliqua Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était effectivement le cas. Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à être postée à côté de Meg. Elle ne semblait toujours pas prête à laisser entrer Dean. Ce qui était à la fois touchant et ridicule. Castiel était aussi chez lui et il avait parfaitement le droit de recevoir qui il voulait.

\- Je ne vous aime pas et je ne suis pas naïve. Je peux vous promettre que je suis capable de tout quand il s'agit de protéger Castiel, jeta Meg en dévisageant Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas réellement impressionné, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Être ainsi agressé verbalement par la meilleure amie de Castiel n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il avait imaginé en décidant de venir. Il aurait toutefois dû y penser.

\- Je ne vous connais peut-être pas, mais Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je sais parfaitement ce à quoi je m'expose. Par contre, je peux vous garantir que je suis venu lui parler. Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Meg, je pense que tu devrais nous laisser seuls, ajouta Castiel.

Il savait que sa meilleure amie allait protester. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. Elle voulait rester à les écouter pour intervenir si elle le jugeait nécessaire, mais cette conversation ne la concernait pas. Dean ne parlerait pas devant elle et Castiel voulait être seul avec lui pour l'écouter. Il raconterait ensuite tout à Meg, bien sûr. Il risquait d'avoir besoin d'elle si ses craintes étaient vérifiées.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser seuls. Je suis chez moi et si je veux rester, je resterais.

Castiel l'attrapa par le bras pour l'écarter de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le laissa faire sans résister. Dean en profita pour entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Castiel se tourna ensuite vers Meg.

\- Je suis adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ce genre de décision seul. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on est terminé. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose… j'ai juste besoin d'être seul avec lui. S'il te plaît.

Meg soupira longuement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était le plus souvent incapable de lui résister quand il la suppliait. Elle finissait toujours par céder; Castiel le savait. Il garda donc son regard rivé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par hocher la tête.

\- Si j'entends quoi que ce soit qui me déplaît ou si cela dure trop longtemps, je reviendrais et je le mettrais dehors personnellement.

\- Je te laisserais faire, assura Castiel.

Meg acquiesça alors à nouveau avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune avocat attendit de l'entendre fermer sa porte avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ce n'était donc pas uniquement la présence de Meg qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais également le fait de se retrouver face à Castiel après tous ces jours à s'éviter. Le jeune avocat lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dean s'exécuta puis leva les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Je te proposerais bien quelque chose à boire, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'eau du robinet et… quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas passé juste pour partager un moment avec moi alors… je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul sur le canapé avec Dean. Il secoua donc la tête et resta debout entre son patron et la télévision.

\- Je… je suis venu te dire en premier lieu que mon divorce est enfin officiel. J'ai fait jouer mes relations et obtenu que l'administration accélère un peu le processus. Je ne suis plus marié. C'est fini.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était une bonne chose pour Dean, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur problème. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit toujours marié ou non qui mettait leur histoire en péril.

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Tu vas enfin pouvoir repartir de zéro comme tu le voulais tant.

\- C'est… je crois que j'avais effectivement besoin que cela soit officiel pour réellement pouvoir passer à autre chose et réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout ça. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer pour signifier à Dean qu'il l'avait entendu. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu m'as manqué ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et j'avais envie de t'appeler. J'avais envie de te parler. Je ne savais juste pas si tu… à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir réellement le droit d'être ici, chez toi, à une heure aussi tardive. Ton amie a peut-être raison. J'aurais dû attendre demain.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Dean cherchait à se défiler. Il était trop mal à l'aise pour parler et il cherchait une raison de partir. Il ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Maintenant qu'il était là, il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir.

\- Meg cherche juste à me protéger. Je lui ai tout dit et elle déteste l'idée de me voir souffrir, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de te parler comme elle l'a fait. Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué aussi et… j'avais tout aussi envie que toi de t'appeler. J'ai voulu te laisser le temps de réfléchir, mais ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Il est grand temps que ça se termine… quelle que soit ta décision.

Dean soupira alors. Il paraissait petit ainsi assis sur le canapé quand Castiel était debout. Il paraissait vulnérable. Le jeune avocat avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais cela n'arrangerait en rien leur situation. Il resta donc immobile.

\- Tu avais raison, Cas. Je ne peux pas continuer à garder Matt dans ma vie quand il est évident que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner une seconde chance. Tout est terminé entre nous et… après ce qu'il m'a fait… ce qu'il t'a fait… il est grand temps que je coupe les ponts pour de bon. Le fait que ce divorce soit enfin officiel va m'aider.

Dean s'interrompit alors une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je cherchais à me raccrocher à lui. Pas parce que je l'aime toujours. Je sais que ce n'est plus le cas depuis un moment maintenant et ce n'est pas juste envers lui… envers moi ou envers toi.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je te demandais, Dean. Je sais qu'il est difficile de tirer un trait sur une histoire qui a duré dix ans. Je n'ai jamais mis en doute le fait qu'il était compliqué pour toi de passer à autre chose. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait uniquement pour moi.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il semblait hésiter à se lever pour être enfin à la hauteur de Castiel. Il finit par renoncer et par rester assis, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête basse et le regard perdu quelques parts entre ses pieds.

\- Non, je l'ai fait pour moi avant tout, mais c'est toi qui m'as aidé à le comprendre et je pensais que tu voudrais savoir. C'est… je te l'ai dit, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été simples pour moi. J'ai beaucoup tourné en rond dans mon appartement à tenter de réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dit et… j'ai même fini par en parler avec Sam.

Castiel fut surpris de l'apprendre. Cela expliquait peut-être le fait que le frère de Dean ait cherché à le distraire en lui confiant plus de travail. Il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre et il voulait aider à sa manière. Castiel se promit alors de le remercier le moment venu.

\- J'ai fait les choses de travers depuis le début, je pense. Je n'ai pas géré la situation comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'ai cru qu'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes suffirait, mais il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as eu raison de me pousser à reprendre la situation en main. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Dean, j'apprécie que tu aies pris mes conseils au sérieux, mais on sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas ce que je veux t'entendre dire. Je suis content que tu aies parlé avec ton frère. Il est important que tu aies reçu le soutien de quelqu'un. Sam est souvent de bons conseils.

Dean acquiesça avant de relever la tête. Il regarda brièvement Castiel avant de poser son regard sur la télévision dans son dos. Le jeune avocat avait complètement oublié de l'éteindre. Il ne bougea toutefois pas pour le faire. Il continua à regarder Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler à nouveau.

\- Sam m'a lui aussi dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer à ignorer le problème. Il m'a fait la leçon. Il semblait furieux que j'aie pu… en arriver là. Il était du même avis que toi. Il m'a encouragé à prendre une décision.

Castiel reconnaissait bien Sam dans ces propos. Il ne le connaissait peut-être pas vraiment et sans doute moins qu'il ne connaissait Dean, mais il était convaincu qu'il était raisonnable. Lucide et réfléchi. Il était objectif et le plus souvent un bon conseiller. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il était de son côté dans cette histoire. Il le lui avait plus ou moins clairement dit quand ils en avaient parlé en tête à tête.

\- J'ai donc suivi vos conseils et commencé par faire le ménage dans ma vie avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait accélérer la procédure de divorce. Je voulais que ce soit officiel pour ne plus avoir à m'en soucier. Mon mariage était fini depuis un moment maintenant, mais tant qu'il ne l'était pas aux yeux du monde entier, je continuais à me sentir… lié d'une certaine manière à Matt. Cela m'empêchait de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit et de prendre une décision définitive.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Dean n'était pas uniquement venu pour lui parler de l'officialisation de son divorce. Il était également là pour lui donner sa décision. Il avait fait ce que Castiel lui avait demandé. Si cela lui avait effectivement pris énormément ce temps, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Pas du moment qu'il avait enfin fait ce que Castiel attendait de lui.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses et je n'essaie pas de justifier la longue attente que tu as eu à supporter. Je veux juste te dire que j'ai pris mon temps parce que j'estimais que cela le méritait. Je refusais de prendre cette décision à la légère. J'avais besoin d'être sûr de moi. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu attends.

Castiel avait effectivement besoin d'être sûr que ce que Dean allait lui dire serait définitif. Il ne voulait pas que son patron puisse changer d'avis d'ici quelques jours. Ou qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il allait lui dire à la première complication. Quelle que soit sa décision aujourd'hui, Castiel voulait être sûr qu'il ne la regretterait pas ensuite.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir pris tout ça au sérieux. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile. L'attente ne l'a pas été non plus pour moi et je dois t'avouer que je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu as à me dire.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il semblait chercher à gagner quelques secondes. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Si les nouvelles avaient été bonnes, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de prendre ainsi son temps. Il aurait déjà tout dit. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il souffrait déjà et il n'avait pas encore entendu ce que Dean avait à lui dire. Les prochaines minutes risquaient d'être réellement compliquées pour lui, mais il était prêt. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'être.

\- J'avais préparé un petit discours, tu sais… je veux dire… c'est sans doute une déformation professionnelle et certainement l'avocat en moi qui a voulu prendre les reines, mais… enfin je… j'ai répété chacun de mes mots des dizaines de fois jusqu'à les connaître par cœur et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens d'aucun d'entre eux.

\- Dean, je me fiche de la façon dont tu me le diras. L'essentiel est que tu le fasses.

Son patron hocha alors la tête à nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

\- Cette histoire avec Matt m'a poussé à m'interroger sur tout ce que je croyais savoir depuis que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai commencé à me demander si je l'avais réellement aimé un jour. Je sais que je tenais à lui et j'aimais vraiment l'idée de former un couple, mais je… je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr de l'avoir aimé durant ces dix ans… Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Si quelqu'un me demandait de lui décrire ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux, je serais bien incapable de lui répondre.

Castiel, lui, le saurait. Il serait parfaitement à même de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. De décrire avec précision le bonheur d'être avec l'être aimé, la souffrance d'être séparé et la peur constante de ne pas voir nos sentiments réciproques. Il aurait pu écrire un roman sur ce que cela signifiait, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. De toute évidence, Dean n'en était pas capable de son côté.

\- Je sais que mes parents se sont aimés. Je sais qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, mais j'étais trop jeune quand ma mère est morte pour m'en souvenir vraiment. Je sais que Sam aime Jess et que l'inverse est vrai également. Je les ai vu interagir, mais je ne leur ai jamais demandé ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. Parce que je pensais vivre la même chose de mon côté avec Matt. J'étais si sûr de moi que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'analyser ce que je ressentais. Maintenant que j'ai des doutes sur la nature de mes sentiments, je me sens… perdu. J'ai la sensation d'être un enfant à qui on n'a jamais pris le temps d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi essentiel.

Castiel pouvait comprendre. Il ne doutait pas que cela devait être difficile pour Dean, mais il ne voyait pas cela comme quelque chose d'insurmontable. Il était presque sûr qu'il était possible d'apprendre. Il se sentait à la hauteur du challenge. Il était parfaitement en mesure de montrer à Dean ce que cela signifiait d'être amoureux.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas savoir quelque chose… aucune honte d'avoir besoin d'apprendre. Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert. Sans doute que je ne serais jamais le meilleur professeur qui soit, mais je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un. Je veux dire… je le ressens à chaque seconde de chaque minute depuis que je te connais. J'ai fait le tour de la question. Je suis presque sûr que je serais en mesure de t'apprendre si tu en as envie. On pourrait répondre à toutes tes questions ensemble. Il suffit que tu en aies envie.

\- Cas, j'aimerais tellement te dire que c'est ce que je veux. Ça rendrait les choses bien plus simples.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait combien de fois il était possible de ressentir une telle souffrance avant de s'effondrer pour de bon. Il déglutit avec peine en regardant Dean. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas encore tout dit, mais il lui avait donné sa réponse. Castiel n'avait pas envie de chercher à le convaincre. Il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter pendant des heures jusqu'à le forcer à changer d'avis. Il respecterait son choix même si cela lui faisait atrocement mal.

\- J'ai pris quelques risques dans ma vie… que ce soit professionnellement ou personnellement parlant. Je me suis lancé tête baissée dans ma carrière… dans l'ouverture de mon propre cabinet… dans ma relation avec Matt et dans mon mariage. J'ai rencontré quelques succès retentissants, mais j'ai également connu quelques déceptions cruelles et elles m'ont toutes contrainte à mettre un genou à terre. Je suis fatigué, Cas. Je suis épuisé. Je ne me sens pas de taille à prendre un nouveau risque. Pas aussi rapidement. Pas tant que je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire le point sur la direction que je veux donner à ma vie.

Castiel acquiesça parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Dean se leva finalement du canapé et fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Me lancer dans cette histoire serait prendre un risque… pour toi comme pour moi. Je ne peux pas le faire si je ne suis pas totalement sûr de moi. Mon divorce est encore trop récent et j'ai besoin… je pense que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul quelque temps. Histoire de faire une bonne introspection pour répondre à toutes les questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis tout ce temps. Je dois faire le point, Cas, et je dois être seul pour y parvenir.

La réponse était claire à présent. Castiel ne pouvait que l'accepter. Dean avait probablement raison; il était peut-être temps pour lui d'être un peu seul. Il ne l'avait pas été depuis dix ans. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il était à l'époque. Il avait changé, mais il ne pourrait jamais découvrir qui il était devenu et ce qu'il attendait de la vie maintenant sans se retrouver confronté à lui-même pendant un temps.

\- Quand je t'ai proposé… ce que je t'ai proposé, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, bien sûr… parce que tu me troublais et que j'étais attiré par toi, mais je crois que je l'ai aussi un peu fait parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul. Je ne l'ai plus été depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Pas sûr d'apprécier être ainsi seul face à moi-même. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il m'arrive de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer et, quand on a plus personne sur qui se concentrer entièrement, on ne peut que penser à soi. J'avais peur de ne pas aimer l'homme que j'étais devenu. J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à m'échapper de moi-même.

Castiel l'avait effectivement envisagé ainsi. Il avait toutefois voulu croire à l'époque que c'était temporaire. Que cela pourrait évoluer et qu'il pourrait obtenir davantage plus tard. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Que ça ne le serait peut-être jamais. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur leur situation et sur ce à quoi il aspirait. Ils ne voulaient plus la même chose. La décision était alors facile à prendre pour lui. Il était temps pour eux de tout arrêter.

\- J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas forcé la main et que tu as accepté ma proposition sans te sentir contraint de le faire, mais… j'ai la sensation d'avoir manqué d'honnêteté… Ce que je déteste parce que c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. J'aurais dû te dire que j'avais trop peur d'être seul pour faire autrement… que cette proposition était avant tout destinée à m'éviter cette solitude. Sans doute que tu aurais renoncé si tu avais su… alors sans doute que d'une certaine manière je t'ai menti. Je suis désolé.

Castiel ne se sentait pas trahi; il n'était pas en colère contre Dean. Peu importait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit l'entière vérité, il avait tout de même été honnête avec lui. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais capable de lui donner plus. Il lui avait que ce ne serait qu'une histoire de sexe. Castiel avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Il aurait été injuste de le reprocher à Dean maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, assura-t-il alors parce qu'il était évident que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre. Je suis blessé parce que j'espérais t'entendre dire autre chose, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'apprendre. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait rien à la décision qu'ils devaient prendre maintenant. Elle était simple et si Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne se sentait pas la force de le dire clairement. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à parler à nouveau tant sa gorge était nouée. Heureusement pour lui, Dean reprit la parole.

\- Donc, c'est fini, c'est ça? Je veux dire… puisque je ne suis pas en mesure de t'offrir ce que tu veux et que tu refuses de renoncer de ton côté… il est évident qu'on ne peut pas continuer.

Castiel acquiesça. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour tenter de chasser le nœud dans sa gorge. Quand il fut sûr d'être capable de parler, il prit la parole à son tour.

\- C'est fini, oui… et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Il est évident que tu as besoin de temps pour t'éclaircir les idées et savoir ce que tu veux et je… je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre sans savoir si cela nous mènera à quelque chose ou non. Il est préférable qu'on en reste là.

Dean soupira alors avant de se passer une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il semblait fatigué. Résigné, également. Castiel ressentait la même chose. Il souffrait et savait que ce serait sans doute bien pire avant que cela ne s'arrange, mais il était également soulagé. Il avait enfin sa réponse et il savait où il allait. Même s'il devrait faire le chemin seul.

\- J'ai trouvé un nouvel appartement, l'informa alors Dean. Je… je ne suis pas sûr que l'information t'intéresse, mais… enfin… je voulais juste que tu le saches… Que tu sois convaincu que je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça uniquement pour me trouver une excuse. J'ai vraiment envie de tout reprendre à zéro. D'apprendre à me connaître avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas douté une seule fois de ce que Dean lui avait dit, mais il pouvait comprendre que son patron ressente le besoin de le lui prouver.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je pense… Ne plus habiter là où… là où tu vivais avec Matt va sans doute t'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te demander ça après ce que je t'ai fait, mais je… je voulais juste savoir s'il existait une infime chance pour qu'on reste amis toi et moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre complètement. Je te laisserais le temps dont tu as besoin et je garderais mes distances autant que tu le souhaiteras, mais… j'aime assez l'idée qu'on puisse continuer à se parler et… juste à passer un peu de temps quand tout ira mieux.

Castiel aimait aussi cette idée. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr d'en être capable avant un moment. Il allait être difficile pour lui de passer outre ses sentiments pour Dean. Par contre, s'il y parvenait, il serait ravi de rester ami avec son patron. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Il avait envie de continuer à le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour oublier, mais je peux te garantir que je serais ravi d'être ton ami quand tout se sera tassé. Tu vas juste devoir te montrer patient.

Dean sourit à son tour. Castiel ne réalisa alors qu'à cet instant combien ses traits étaient tirés et ses cernes profonds. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours. Il eut de la peine pour lui. Il pouvait l'imaginer passant des heures entières à réfléchir sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il espérait sincèrement que les choses iraient mieux pour lui maintenant que tout était terminé.

\- Qui sait… peut-être que je finirais par changer d'avis et par vouloir… Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de m'attendre sagement parce que rien ne me garantit que je finirais par en avoir envie, mais… personne ne peut nous dire de quoi l'avenir est fait, non?

Castiel ne voulait surtout pas y penser. S'il le faisait, il finirait par se raccrocher à cette idée et par garder espoir. Il avait besoin de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Besoin de passer à autre chose et pour cela il devait se convaincre qu'il n'existait aucune chance pour que les choses changent. C'était sa seule issue. Il en voulait même un peu à Dean de l'avoir suggéré.

\- Non, personne ne le sait, concéda-t-il, mais y penser n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment. L'espoir… parfois, c'est l'espoir qui est le plus douloureux à vivre. Je préfère me dire que c'est fini.

\- C'est… oui, bien sûr, je comprends et je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Je… je t'avais promis de ne pas te faire du mal et voilà que je l'ai fait… deux fois, ce soir.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Dean lui avait effectivement fait du mal, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il n'avait fait que se montrer honnête. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser pour ça. C'était ce que Castiel lui avait demandé deux semaines plus tôt.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je t'avais demandé de réfléchir et de prendre une décision. Tu l'as fait.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais aimé avoir une autre réponse à te donner.

\- J'aurais aimé aussi, mais c'est comme ça.

Dean fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Castiel recula aussitôt. Il avait peur qu'en laissant son patron s'approcher trop près de lui, il ferait quelque chose de stupide. Comme le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Comme le supplier de réfléchir à nouveau et de lui donner une chance. Ou comme lui dire qu'il se fichait de sa réponse. Qu'il était prêt à attendre éternellement si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait continuer à passer du temps avec lui.

Dean sembla le comprendre puis il recula à son tour. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et leva les yeux en direction de Castiel une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi? Je déteste l'idée de te laisser là après tout ça. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester. Je ne suis pas stupide, mais… je m'en veux et même si tu m'as assuré que tu n'étais pas en colère, je déteste l'idée de t'abandonner.

Castiel savait que Dean était sincère. Il était réellement inquiet pour lui, mais l'entendre le dire ne l'aidait pas. Cela lui donnait envie de le supplier de rester. De s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé et de le prendre dans ses bras en lui assurant que tout finirait par aller. Ce qui était impossible et stupide puisqu'il était la raison pour laquelle il avait justement besoin d'être réconforté.

\- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas et je ne suis pas seul. Meg est là. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura comment me remonter le moral.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler si ça ne va pas ou… tu peux appeler Charlie, Kevin ou même Sam et Gabriel. Ils se feront un plaisir de venir te tenir compagnie.

Castiel était content de savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter sur eux, mais il ne ferait pas appel à eux pour le moment. Tous avaient un lien avec Dean et Castiel avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec lui. Meg était la solution idéale et, à vrai dire, la seule solution qu'il avait. Il savait qu'elle le prendrait dans ses bras et le réconforterait tant qu'il en aurait besoin. Il appellerait peut-être Gabriel plus tard. Ou Charlie et Kevin, mais certainement pas Sam. Il restait son patron. Il refusait de mêler vie professionnelle et vie personnelle après Dean.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur eux et je les appellerais si j'en ai besoin, mais je ne suis pas seul. Meg est là et elle me connaît par cœur. Elle sait parfaitement ce dont j'ai besoin sans que j'aie à le lui dire.

\- Parfait alors, souffla Dean.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Il était temps pour son patron de partir, mais il semblait avoir du mal à le quitter. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde.

\- Est-ce que toi ça va aller? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il détestait l'idée de savoir Dean seul chez lui à ruminer ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je vais dormir chez Sam et Jess ce soir pour ne pas être seul. Ça ira.

Castiel était soulagé de l'apprendre. Il hocha la tête et fut soulagé quand Dean finit par prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il l'accompagna en silence et la lui ouvrit. Quand son patron fut dehors, Castiel lui adressa un dernier petit sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Dean tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Castiel venait juste de fermer la porte quand il entendit celle de la chambre de Meg s'ouvrir brusquement. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de quelques secondes avant de sentir sa meilleure amie dans son dos.

\- C'est fini, souffla-t-il alors même si c'était probablement inutile.

\- Je sais… j'ai tout entendu, répliqua Meg.

Castiel n'était même pas en colère qu'elle ait pu les espionner. Cela le soulageait. Il n'aurait pas à lui raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit; elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

\- Cas, souffla-t-elle dans son dos.

Le jeune avocat se tourna doucement pour lui faire face. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et quand il lut sa peine et sa compassion, il sentit aussitôt son chagrin le submerger. Il ne put retenir les larmes. Il explosa en sanglots bruyants. Meg passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille quand ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler. Il serait probablement tombé à genoux si elle n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. À la place, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa meilleure amie et se laissa aller à son chagrin durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Meg fini par le conduire loin de la porte d'entrée et jusqu'au salon où elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, sans doute pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, mais Castiel refusait d'être seul même pour quelques secondes. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir et l'attira à nouveau à lui. Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés et le laissa se blottir contre elle sans protester. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes en silence, Castiel laissant libre cours à ses larmes et Meg le berçant doucement de droite à gauche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut trouvé un semblant de calme que sa meilleure amie reprit la parole.

\- Je peux te jurer que tout finira par aller bien pour toi. Je le sais. En attendant, je suis là pour toi autant que tu en auras besoin.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé lui dire « merci », mais il était incapable de parler. Il était encore sous le choc et sa gorge restait nouée. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait attendu ce moment. Il avait su qu'il viendrait un jour et il avait toujours pensé que Dean ne lui donnerait pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Tout ceci n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, le choquer ou le bouleverser. C'était pourtant le cas. Une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester d'être ainsi affectée. Il espérait vraiment avoir repris le dessus d'ici le lendemain. Il avait perdu Dean, mais il lui restait son travail et sa carrière. Peu importait ce que son avenir amoureux et personnel lui réservait, il avait toujours le contrôle sur ce qu'il ferait de sa vie professionnelle et c'était un réconfort qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il s'accordait ce soir pour pleurer, mais demain il reprendrait les choses en mains. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	35. Patience et encouragements

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 35 toujours corrigé par Elyssa. Merci à elle.**

 **Merci également à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Famous last words de Tears for Fears**

 **Chapitre 35 : Patience et encouragements**

 _« La patience adoucit tout mal sans remède. »_

 _Horace_

En se réveillant le lendemain de sa discussion avec Dean, Castiel ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait espéré que la nuit l'aiderait à oublier son chagrin et à passer à autre chose, mais il n'y avait eu aucun miracle. La souffrance était toujours là et les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Il resta de longues minutes dans son lit à prier pour qu'elle devienne un peu moins forte pour trouver le courage de se lever et d'affronter cette nouvelle journée, mais elle continuait de lui serrer le cœur et de tordre son estomac. Elle lui nouait la gorge et lui donnait l'envie de crier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il ne pouvait pas rester au lit plus longtemps. Il devait se préparer et se rendre au cabinet. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Sa carrière était la seule chose qui lui restait et sur laquelle il avait un semblant de contrôle. Il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre en péril. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et quitta son lit.

Il prit une douche rapide, avala un café, mais ne parvint pas à manger quoi que ce soit. Son estomac était bien trop noué pour ça. Meg était levée elle aussi. Elle ne tenta pas de lui parler quand elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à le faire non plus. Elle se contenta de rester avec lui dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de partir au travail.

Castiel fit le chemin sans prêter une seule fois attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il arriva heureusement sans encombre. Il ne croisa pas Dean dans les couloirs. Il l'aperçut dans son bureau, mais ne le salua pas. Il n'avait pas la force de lui adresser la parole. Il était presque sûr qu'il exploserait en sanglots à la seconde où il entendrait sa voix.

La journée lui sembla incroyablement longue. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il adressait à peine la parole à Gabriel. Il ne savait pas si son collègue se doutait que quelque chose clochait ou s'il avait la moindre idée que son problème venait de sa relation avec Dean. Il fut juste soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à l'interroger sur son état.

Il rentra chez lui sans se sentir mieux. Il avait souvent entendu dire que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures. Il voulait croire qu'il finirait par se sentir mieux. Une journée ne suffisait peut-être pas à atténuer sa souffrance, mais celles qui suivraient y parviendraient forcément. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Le lendemain, il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Il avait rêvé à Dean toute la nuit et quand il le croisa rapidement dans le couloir, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. Il dut se cacher dans les toilettes pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Celui qui avait osé dire que le temps était le meilleur remède était un menteur ou un idiot, ça, après quatre jours identiques écoulés, Castiel ne se sentait toujours pas mieux; c'était peut-être même pire encore. Il avait parfois la sensation de suffoquer quand il apercevait Dean au bureau. Il ne réussissait pas à travailler et son reflet dans le miroir était un peu plus effrayant jour après jour. Il avait des cernes noirs et profonds sous les yeux. Il ne mangea pas assez et il avait la sensation que ses joues se creusaient. Il se voyait dépérir peu à peu et cela l'effrayait.

Il était grand temps pour lui de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à espérer que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il était évident que le temps n'aidait pas et que rien ne réussissait réellement à le distraire. Il devait trouver une issue rapidement; il refusait de se laisser aller plus longtemps.

Bien sûr, trouver une solution n'était pas simple. Il ne pouvait pas supplier Dean de lui donner une chance. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à oublier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus effacer ses sentiments d'un coup de baguette magique.

Le problème était qu'il voulait cesser de penser à Dean, mais qu'il était contraint de le voir tous les jours. Son patron ne venait jamais lui parler. Il respectait la distance dont Castiel avait besoin, mais le simple fait de l'entrapercevoir dans les couloirs ou dans son bureau était une torture dont le jeune avocat se serait bien passé.

Ce fut finalement Meg qui lui proposa la seule solution envisageable. Peut-être était-il temps pour Castiel de changer de cabinet? Peut-être avait-il besoin de travailler ailleurs et de ne plus être confronté à l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur tous les jours?

Le jeune avocat refusa de considérer cette option quand Meg la lui suggéra. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait le cabinet et il avait toujours rêvé d'y faire carrière. Partir serait comme renoncer à ses ambitions. Il voulait croire qu'il existait une autre solution.

Par contre, après une nouvelle semaine passée dans un état qui se dégradait rapide, il fut contraint de reconsidérer l'idée. Bien sûr, il savait que Dean serait déçu. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Il détesterait perdre un excellent élément comme lui. Le cabinet avait besoin de Castiel, mais ce dont le jeune avocat avait besoin lui était de remonter la pente et de se sentir enfin mieux. À ce rythme-là, il continuerait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à être incapable de refaire surface un jour.

Une fois l'idée implantée dans son esprit, il était difficile de penser à autre chose. Castiel ne voulait toutefois pas prendre une décision hâtive et lourde de conséquences sans avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Meg n'était pas objective puisqu'elle détestait Dean et cherchait à l'éloigner de Castiel par tous les moyens. Parler à Sam était inenvisageable. Castiel n'avait qu'une seule personne à qui s'adresser : Gabriel. Il était convaincu que son ami et collègue saurait être de bons conseils. Il était grand temps de lui demander ce qui lui ferait à sa place.

Castiel refusait toutefois d'aborder le sujet au cabinet. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse les entendre. Il invita donc son collègue à déjeuner pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Ils choisirent un petit restaurant non loin du cabinet qui avait l'avantage de ne pas être fréquenté par leurs collègues. Gabriel n'interrogea pas son ami sur la raison de son invitation. Il devait toutefois se douter qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Castiel attendit qu'ils soient installés et servis pour aborder le sujet. Il avait pensé qu'il serait difficile pour lui de tout avouer à son ami, mais, une fois qu'il commença à parler, il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Il n'omit aucun détail. S'il voulait obtenir un avis objectif, il devait tout dire.

Gabriel l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire ou la moindre plaisanterie. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel et la bouche close pendant que Castiel lui racontait tout depuis le début. Il lui parla de ses sentiments pour Dean. De leur premier baiser. De l'arrangement qu'ils avaient conclu. Il lui parla de Matt, de Benny et du jour où Sam lui avait dit qu'il était au courant pour eux deux. Il était épuisé et avait la gorge sèche quand il en arriva enfin au pire moment. Il pouvait entendre sa voix trembler quand il expliqua à Gabriel qu'il avait demandé à Dean de prendre une décision les concernant et quand il parla enfin de leur dernière conversation et de ce que son patron avait finalement décidé.

Gabriel ne semblait pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait été mis au courant de leur relation juste avant le renvoi de Crowley et il avait dû deviner que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre eux ces derniers temps. Il ne semblait pas non plus porter le moindre jugement sur ce qui était arrivé. Castiel avait eu raison de lui parler. Il était évident que son collègue était la personne idéale pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Quand il se tut enfin, Castiel attrapa son verre d'eau et le vida en quelques gorgées. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Gabriel et attendit. Son collègue semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait sans doute besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler toutes les informations reçues et tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il finit par se racler la gorge et par hocher la tête avant de prendre enfin la parole.

\- C'est dingue… Dean est un idiot si tu veux mon avis. Je veux dire… je l'admire comme avocat, mais comme homme… je dois dire qu'il me déçoit un peu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Castiel voulait entendre. Il ne cherchait pas à pousser Gabriel à détester Dean. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait besoin de conseils pas de soutien.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, mais c'est… travailler au même endroit que lui et le voir tous les jours… même si c'est juste en coup de vent, c'est devenu trop difficile pour moi. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais oublier ce qui s'est passé tant que je resterais au cabinet.

\- Tu vas partir? demanda alors Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne le savait pas encore. C'était une possibilité, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que son ami en pensait avant tout.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais je ne vois pas d'autre option. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je suis incapable de travailler… je ne réussis pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et je suis épuisé. J'aimerais trouver une autre solution, mais je suis à court d'idées. Je dois penser à moi avant tout.

Gabriel soupira longuement avant de laisser tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il avait à peine mangé et il semblait avoir brutalement perdu tout appétit. Castiel, de son côté, n'avait de toute façon pas faim.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée si tu veux mon avis… et je pense que c'est justement parce que tu voulais connaître mon opinion que tu m'as invité et que tu m'as tout dit. Alors la voilà… tu as tort de l'envisager.

Castiel acquiesça. Il avait d'une certaine manière espéré que Gabriel lui dirait quelque chose de ce genre. Ça ne suffisait bien sûr pas à le convaincre de renoncer, mais il voulait croire que son ami aurait les arguments pour y parvenir.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu radical, mais je suis dans une impasse. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose. J'ai envie d'oublier tout ça et de me sentir mieux, mais je le vois tous les jours. À chaque fois que je parviens à le chasser de mon esprit, je l'aperçois dans un couloir et je replonge. Ce n'est pas vivable, Gabe. C'est une torture et je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression de me noyer.

Gabriel semblait avoir de la peine pour lui. Castiel ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne. Il ne voulait pas non plus entendre des platitudes inutiles. Il voulait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il en avait assez de chercher la solution seul. Meg avait proposé quelque chose et si, ce n'était pas réellement idéal, c'était aussi et surtout la seule option envisageable. Si Gabriel n'avait pas autre chose à lui proposer, Castiel finirait par donner sa démission. Il était bien trop épuisé pour attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'en sortir, avoua le jeune avocat après quelques secondes.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls avant de se pencher en avant, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Il avait l'air sérieux et sûr de lui. Déterminé. Cela rassurait considérablement Castiel.

\- Tu aimes le cabinet, non? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. C'était évident.

\- Tu veux faire une grande carrière. Comme tous ceux qui travaillent avec nous, ton objectif a toujours été de réussir ici et nulle part ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais envisagé de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas?

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. C'était bien sûr vrai. Il avait toujours eu pour objectif de se faire une place dans le meilleur cabinet de la ville. Il avait choisi les frères Winchester et n'avait même jamais considéré une autre option. Il voulait faire sa place ici. Il voulait devenir associé. Il voulait devenir l'un des meilleurs et il savait que renoncer maintenant serait un échec important. Par contre, son ambition était-elle plus importante que sa santé mentale et physique? Il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

\- Une grande carrière se battit toujours dans la difficulté. Peu importe qu'on soit particulièrement brillant ou intelligent, on rencontre toujours des obstacles et c'est en trouvant le moyen de les franchir qu'on grandit. Je sais bien que nos situations ne sont pas les mêmes, mais j'ai souvent songé à partir, moi aussi. Je suis resté parce que j'étais convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais me sentir bien ailleurs et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi. Alors oui, l'obstacle auquel tu fais face te semble insurmontable, mais… si tu trouves le moyen de le franchir ou de le contourner, plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimes, mais ton travail… ta carrière… tes ambitions, ils sont tous toujours là. Tu dois te concentrer sur eux avant tout et te faire un peu plus confiance.

Ce que Gabriel disait avait du sens, bien sûr. Castiel était entièrement d'accord avec lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de réussir. Il pouvait sentir qu'il s'affaiblissait. S'il attendait un peu plus, mais échouait quand même, il n'était pas sûr de savoir se relever.

\- Je sais que tu as raison… et je sais que c'est ce que je veux, mais… tout est trop douloureux en ce moment pour que je puisse y voir clair.

\- Si ta décision était prise, Cas, tu ne m'aurais pas dit tout ça. Tu voulais entendre de ma bouche que ton idée est mauvaise. Je sais que tu as envie de rester. Je sais que partir n'est pas ton idée. C'est la solution de facilité et tu finiras par le regretter. Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour prendre une décision aussi radicale. Il était encore possible que les choses s'arrangent. Il lui suffisait d'attendre encore un peu et de s'accrocher. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à baisser les bras face aux difficultés; il était tenace et courageux. Ce à quoi il pensait ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- D'ailleurs, si je suis totalement honnête avec toi, je dois te dire que je détesterais te perdre. Tu es un collègue formidable et un très bon ami. J'aime travailler avec toi. Tu rends mes journées un peu moins monotones. Alors si tu ne restes pas pour toi, reste pour moi. Laisse-toi encore quelques jours pour réfléchir et voir si les choses s'arrangent avant de rédiger ta lettre de démission.

Castiel sourit faiblement. Gabriel avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le jeune avocat pouvait sentir qu'il était sérieux. Il avait réellement peur de le perdre. Castiel n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de ne plus travailler à côté de son ami. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il pourrait tisser des liens dans un autre cabinet.

\- Moi aussi j'aime travailler avec toi et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.

\- Alors, la décision est toute prise. Reste. Je ne suis peut-être pas Dean, mais je suis ton ami et je peux faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien. Je peux être là quand tu en as besoin. Te couvrir quand tu as besoin de prendre l'air ou te servir de bouclier contre Dean. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu me promets de ne pas partir sans avoir pris le temps de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir. Gabriel avait su trouver les mots justes pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il aurait peut-être dû lui parler plus tôt. Il était évident qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il ne doutait pas qu'il était capable de tout pour l'aider. Il finit par hocher la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

\- Je te promets d'y réfléchir encore un peu. De toute façon, il est trop tôt pour prendre une décision aussi radicale.

\- Promets-moi aussi de venir me voir si toutefois tu as de nouveau le moindre doute. On en parlera ensemble. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre de décision seul. Pas quand il est évident que tu as du mal à te montrer lucide… ce qui n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau, déterminé. Gabriel avait raison. Il avait eu tort de ruminer dans son coin et de n'avoir écouté que Meg. Elle avait son intérêt à l'esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement savoir ce dont il avait besoin. Elle ne comprenait pas combien sa place au cabinet comptait pour lui. Combien il représentait sa chance de faire la grande carrière dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Gabriel, lui, le savait et cela faisait de lui son meilleur allié dans cette histoire.

Il finit par réussir à manger, un peu soulagé après sa conversation avec son ami. Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet « Dean » durant le reste du repas et parlèrent à la place de tout et de rien. Castiel se sentait mieux quand ils reprirent le chemin du cabinet. Il souffrait toujours et il continuait à se demander s'il parviendrait à surmonter tout ça un jour, mais il avait enfin la sensation de respirer pleinement et il le devait uniquement à Gabriel. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Ils arrivèrent au cabinet peu avant treize heures. Les couloirs étaient relativement vides et quand Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Dean sur le chemin, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas là. La roue était peut-être enfin en train de tourner.

Il fut surpris quand il rejoignit son bureau de voir Benny qui l'attendait devant les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu quelque part devant lui. Castiel fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Il ne voyait pas ce que l'ami de son patron faisait là.

\- Benny? lança-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier se tourna et lui adressa un large sourire. Il salua Gabriel avant de tendre la main à Castiel. Le jeune avocat la lui serra sans hésiter.

\- Je… je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais… je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris.

Benny hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Visiblement, il n'était pas vexé par la question.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû appeler, mais j'avais envie de venir vous voir Dean et toi. J'avais besoin de vous parler. J'espère que je ne tombe pas au mauvais moment.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était content de le voir et sa présence sonnait comme un signe qu'il avait eu raison de reconsidérer un éventuel départ. Benny symbolisait sa réussite au sein de cabinet et tout ce dont il avait envie pour son avenir professionnel; il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

\- Je ne crois pas que Dean soit là, mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire à moi, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je lui ai déjà parlé, à vrai dire. On est allé déjeuner ensemble et il a dû filer au tribunal ensuite. Il m'a dit que je te trouverais là. On peut peut-être… vous avez du café?

Castiel était soulagé d'apprendre que son patron n'était pas là. Il aurait détesté avoir à s'enfermer dans une pièce avec lui pour écouter ce que Benny avait à leur dire. Il finit par hocher la tête et par faire signe à l'ami de son patron de le suivre. Ils seraient plus à l'aise dans la salle de repos pour parler et il avait bien besoin de café. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

\- Suis-moi, jeta-t-il en se mettant en route.

Benny fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans perdre son sourire. Il semblait heureux. Différent de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré en prison. La liberté lui avait fait un bien fou et le fait de retrouver Andréa avait certainement aidé. Ce n'était clairement plus le même homme. Castiel était heureux pour lui; il méritait d'être fin heureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il méritait de pouvoir sourire. Benny avait été incroyablement courageux pour surmonter les épreuves. Plus fort que bien d'autres. Il était un exemple à suivre. Castiel avait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme lui comme modèle ces derniers temps. Sa venue tombait définitivement à pic.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de repos, Castiel sortit deux tasses du placard et les remplit de café. Il en tendit ensuite une à Benny avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à l'une des tables au centre de la pièce. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes avant que l'ex-client du jeune avocat ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- La première chose que je suis venu te dire est merci, Castiel. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais tout s'est passé trop vite après le procès. Je dois reconnaître aussi que j'étais totalement absorbé par le retour d'Andrea dans ma vie et… je voulais le faire plus tôt aussi. Je voulais venir vous voir dès notre retour de la Nouvelle Orléans, mais je me suis laissé absorber par tout ce que j'avais à faire pour m'installer ici. Je… bref voilà. Merci pour tout.

Castiel estimait qu'il n'avait pas de remerciements supplémentaires à recevoir de la part de Benny. Il avait juste fait son travail. Ce pour quoi Dean et lui avaient été engagés. D'ailleurs, Benny les avait déjà remerciés juste après le verdict. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de plus.

\- Benny, je suis touché que tu sois venu spécialement pour me dire merci, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous avons fait ce pour quoi tu nous avais engagés. Je suis juste content que tu sois libre et que tu aies pu retrouver Andrea. Tu as bien mérité d'être heureux après tout ce que tu as subi ces dix dernières années. Sincèrement, c'est pour vivre ce genre de moment que j'ai choisi de faire ce métier alors… je pense que je devrais moi te remercier. Tu m'as conforté dans mon choix et tu m'as rappelé pourquoi j'avais opté pour le droit en premier lieu.

Castiel ne mentait pas. Il avait choisi cette voie parce qu'il voulait aider les gens. Il aurait pu devenir médecin ou travailler dans le social. Il avait toutefois opté pour le droit. Beaucoup de ses camarades faisaient ce type d'études uniquement pour gagner un maximum d'argent. Lui l'avait avant tout fait pour sauver des vies et, s'il avait encore quelques hésitations quant à sa spécialisation, il savait à présent qu'il voulait reproduire ce genre d'expérience. Benny l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

\- Toi me remercier? Castiel, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Dean et toi, vous m'avez redonné espoir. Vous m'avez cru et vous m'avez réuni avec la femme que j'ai toujours aimée. Grâce à vous, je peux entrevoir le futur avec un sourire et une confiance que je ne croyais pas retrouver un jour. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela représente.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Il devait reconnaître qu'entendre Benny vanter ainsi ses louanges était agréable. Il aimait sentir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

\- Je sais que tu penses uniquement avoir fait ton travail. Dean m'a tenu des propos similaires, mais, en ce qui me concerne, c'est bien plus que ça. Je sais qu'un autre à votre place aurait tenté de m'aider et peut-être qu'il aurait réussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait cherché Andrea pendant aussi longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait en sorte de la convaincre de témoigner. Il ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal. Vous avez fait bien plus que ce pour quoi je vous avais engagé. Vous m'avez rendu ma vie.

Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'un autre avocat n'en aurait pas fait autant. Il avait beaucoup de confrères au moins aussi dévoués que Dean et lui, mais le fait que son patron ait été ami avec Benny dans le passé les avait peut-être poussés à en faire plus. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il acceptait toutefois les propos de Benny parce qu'ils lui faisaient du bien avec tout ce qu'il traversait. Ils étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre en selle et reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant? demanda-t-il alors, curieux.

Benny était innocenté et libre, mais il lui restait beaucoup de choses à faire s'il voulait retrouver une vie normale. Il n'en était qu'au début de son parcours et Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas toujours simple.

\- Je suppose que je vais commencer par me trouver un travail. Ça ne va pas être simple parce que même si je suis innocent, j'ai passé les dix dernières années en prison et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'un employeur recherche. Bien sûr, si on gagne notre procès en réparations, j'aurais suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de l'argent, mais j'ai besoin de travailler. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Andrea va rester avec moi et on devrait… si tout se passe bien, on devrait emménager ensemble. Dean m'a proposé de nous trouver un endroit jusqu'à ce que j'ai de quoi le payer moi-même.

Castiel n'était pas étonné de l'apprendre. Son patron n'allait certainement pas abandonner Benny à son sort. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour les installer et les aider jusqu'à ce que les choses se stabilisent pour eux.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour Andrea et toi. Vous semblez réellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

Benny sourit alors. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux en le voyant faire. Benny avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait et, malgré leurs dix années de séparation, ils étaient ensemble et amoureux comme au premier jour. C'était incroyable. Un vrai miracle. Lui n'avait clairement pas cette chance. S'il n'enviait pas tout ce que Benny avait vécu jusque-là, il ne pouvait qu'être jaloux en voyant le bonheur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage quand le nom d'Andrea était prononcé.

\- Je sais que j'ai de la chance et… justement, cela m'amène à la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire. À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas t'en parler en venant, mais, après avoir parlé avec Dean, j'ai réalisé qu'il était important que je le fasse. Vous m'avez aidé et j'ai envie d'en faire de même pour vous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où Benny voulait en venir.

\- De quoi s'agit-il? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

Benny lui sourit.

\- Dean et toi.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder aussitôt autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, mais il n'aimait pas évoquer sa relation avec son patron sur son lieu de travail. Il avait bien trop peur que quelqu'un l'apprenne et s'en serve ensuite contre eux. Il aurait préféré que Benny ne l'évoque pas. Il était toutefois curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet.

\- Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Je pense même l'avoir compris la première fois où je vous ai vu ensemble. C'était évident dans la façon que vous aviez de vous regarder et Dean… il semblait heureux. Il semblait… différent. Un peu comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait encore quand nous étions au lycée. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je sais aussi que quelque chose a dû se passer récemment. Parce que quand j'ai revu Dean tout à l'heure, il semblait… dévasté. Triste et… j'ai tout de suite compris que cela avait un rapport avec toi.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il détestait toujours l'idée d'en parler ouvertement sur son lieu de travail, mais il ne voulait pas empêcher Benny de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il connaissait Dean mieux que lui et il serait peut-être en mesure de lui apporter des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait toujours.

\- On n'est plus ensemble… je ne sais même pas si on l'a réellement été à un moment. On couchait ensemble, oui, mais… Dean ne voulait rien de plus sérieux et j'ai fini par réaliser que cela me suffisait plus. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui et je lui ai demandé s'il y avait une chance qu'il finisse par… avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi. Il m'a répondu non. On a tout arrêté. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus à dire.

Benny ne semblait pas du même avis que lui. Castiel ne voulait pas reprendre espoir. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Il était toutefois curieux de savoir ce que son ex-client pouvait avoir à lui dire sur le sujet.

\- Moi je crois, au contraire, qu'il a déjà des sentiments pour toi, mais je crois qu'il n'est juste pas prêt à l'accepter. Il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il ressent parce que c'est trop tôt ou parce qu'il a peur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Ça ne veut pas non plus dire qu'il ne finira pas par le comprendre. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela puisse suffire. Il était tout à fait prêt à attendre. Il n'envisageait pas de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait toutefois pas le faire sans avoir la moindre garantie et les propos de Benny, même s'ils étaient agréables à entendre, ne suffisaient clairement pas à le convaincre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera prêt un jour. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à l'attendre, mais j'avais juste besoin qu'il me promette que ce ne serait pas vain. Qu'il existait une chance pour nous deux. Il semblait sûr de lui quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Il veut juste être seul.

Dean lui avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il ne finirait pas par changer d'avis. Castiel avait alors refusé de l'entendre. Espérer inutilement ne ferait que le faire plus souffrir encore.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Dean, il était… mal dans sa peau et il ne s'assumait pas. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était gay. Pas parce que ça se lisait sur son visage, mais parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait… disons une forme de béguin pour moi. J'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il s'accepte. Il avait besoin d'un ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune raison de se cacher. Il a fini par me dire qu'il était gay… sans que j'aie à le lui demander ou à le pousser à le faire. J'ai alors cru qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Puis on s'est perdu de vue et… quand je l'ai revu, le jour de notre première rencontre en prison, je l'ai à peine reconnu. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Si… confiant. J'étais content pour lui.

\- Je pense que tomber amoureux de Matt l'a aidé, commenta Castiel.

Il continuait de détester l'ex-mari de Dean. Il était en partie responsable de l'échec de leur histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait sans doute joué un rôle important dans le fait que Dean avait fini par s'accepter tel qu'il était.

\- Sans doute, oui, mais il n'est plus avec lui maintenant et… le Dean auquel j'ai été confronté aujourd'hui ressemblait à l'adolescent que j'ai rencontré il y a dix ans. C'est presque comme s'il était revenu en arrière. Comme si ses doutes étaient tous revenus le hanter. Ce n'est pas de son homosexualité dont il doute aujourd'hui… c'est de lui-même. De son aptitude à se reconstruire et à aimer à nouveau. Il se pose toutes ces questions et il est difficile de trouver des réponses quand on est seul. Je pense qu'avec un peu de temps et le soutien de ses proches, il finira par comprendre. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il n'en était pas aussi sûr que Benny. Bien sûr, il avait envie de le croire. Il voulait toutefois rester réaliste; ne pas trop se laisser envahir par l'espoir. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur son travail. Le reste suivrait ou non.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Castiel. On ne se connaît pas et… je sais que ce que je viens de te dire doit te paraître un peu dingue, mais… je te demande de ne pas baisser les bras. Je te demande de continuer à croire en lui. De continuer à croire en vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire. Je le sais. Je suis passé par là, mais, si toute cette histoire m'a appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il faut continuer à garder espoir. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Parfois, il peut nous apporter tout ce dont on rêvait sans réellement vouloir croire que c'était possible.

Benny avait effectivement dû avoir envie de baisser les bras à de multiples reprises quand il était en prison. Il avait eu la force de continuer à croire, de s'accrocher et il avait eu raison. Il était libre à présent et il avait une deuxième chance. C'était la preuve que le meilleur pouvait parfois émerger des pires situations.

\- Si j'avais baissé les bras avant de prendre contact avec vous, je serais probablement encore en prison aujourd'hui… ou pire, je serais mort. Par contre, je suis la preuve vivante que l'espoir n'est pas vain. Quand cela en vaut la peine, il faut s'accrocher et ne jamais cesser d'espérer.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Les propos de Benny lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il aurait bien sûr aimé entendre des propos similaires dans la bouche de Dean, mais peut-être cela viendrait-il avec le temps. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de prendre son « non » comme définitif. Après tout, Benny le connaissait bien mieux que lui. Il n'avait pas dit cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il le pensait vraiment et Castiel avait terriblement envie de le croire.

\- Dean peut vraiment être un idiot parfois et je sais qu'il est difficile de résister à l'envie de lui dire combien il est stupide, mais il en vaut la peine. C'est quelqu'un… c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Castiel. Quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on se batte pour lui-même si ça peut être frustrant.

Castiel ne pouvait que partager l'avis de Benny sur ce point. Dean valait effectivement la peine qu'on se batte pour lui et qu'on s'accroche. Il était convaincu qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Il avait besoin que son patron fasse aussi un effort de son côté. Sans un signe clair de sa part, il ne pourrait rien. Il avait toutefois envie de lui accorder une nouvelle chance. Il ne le lui dirait pas. Il savait que Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il prendrait peur et se sentirait sans nul doute pris au piège. Il se contenterait de l'attendre en silence. Pas éternellement, bien sûr, mais encore un peu. Il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose de mieux à faire. Il l'aimait trop pour ne pas y croire encore quelque temps.

\- Tu as raison, Dean en vaut la peine. Je… je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas doué quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions le concernant lui personnellement. Il a dû surmonter pas mal d'obstacles ces derniers temps et… j'ai peut-être été trop impatient. Je vais… je vais suivre ton conseil et espérer qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux.

Benny lui sourit à nouveau, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, Castiel. Si toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas… je te donne carte blanche pour venir me coller ton poing dans la figure. Je ne me débattrais pas, je l'accepterais.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire une seconde, amusé par l'idée. Peu importait comment les choses se termineraient entre Dean et lui. Il n'en voudrait jamais à Benny. Il s'était contenté d'être honnête avec lui; il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

\- Je ne pense pas que je le ferais, mais merci quand même… tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses que j'avais voulu ignorer jusque-là. J'en avais besoin.

\- Tu méritais de le savoir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien toi aussi et j'ai envie de te voir heureux. J'ai envie de te rendre la pareille.

Benny était un homme exceptionnel. Castiel comprenait mieux comment Dean avait pu avoir le béguin pour lui et comment il avait pu devenir ami avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu de chance et avait pris les mauvaises décisions par le passé, mais la prison n'avait pas fait de lui quelqu'un d'amer ou de mauvais. Elle ne l'avait pas changé. C'était un vrai miracle.

\- Je suis convaincu que vous finirez par être heureux tous les deux. Je peux le sentir.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Benny acquiesça avant de terminer son café. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant de longues minutes de tout et de rien. De ce que Benny avait prévu de faire et de l'appartement que Dean leur avait trouvé à Andrea et lui. Ils parèrent également du travail de Castiel et un peu de leur passé respectif. Quand le jeune avocat eut lui aussi fini son café, ils quittèrent la salle de repos ensemble.

Castiel accompagna ensuite Benny jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il était content d'avoir parlé avec lui. Il pensait aujourd'hui pouvoir dire que son ex-client était devenu un ami. Un de plus. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir tissé autant de liens ces derniers temps alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec d'autres personnes que Meg avant. Il avait peut-être un peu changé lui aussi. En bien, il espérait.

\- Bonne chance pour la suite Benny. N'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur Dean et moi. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais où nous trouver.

Benny lui tapota l'épaule plusieurs fois avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

\- Bonne chance à toi, Cas. Je peux t'appeler Cas?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Cas, oui.

\- Bonne chance pour ta carrière et pour… pour tout le reste aussi. Tu peux toi aussi compter sur moi si tu en as besoin.

Castiel lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il le savait. Il le regarda ensuite monter dans l'ascenseur. Ils se saluèrent de la main avant que les portes ne se referment finalement.

Castiel resta quelque secondes à les fixer sans bouger. Il était incroyable combien la situation avait évolué en quelques heures. Ce matin, il songeait à quitter le cabinet pour s'éloigner de Dean. Maintenant, après avoir parlé à Gabriel et Benny, il était déterminé à rester et à laisser une nouvelle chance à son patron. Il savait d'ores et déjà que Meg n'apprécierait sans doute pas de l'apprendre, mais elle allait devoir l'accepter, car Castiel savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il rejoignit son bureau le pas léger et le cœur un peu moins lourd. Gabriel l'interrogea aussitôt sur la raison de la venue de Benny. Castiel lui expliqua tout sans omettre le moindre détail. Son ami était à présent impliqué dans toute cette histoire et il méritait d'en connaître les moindres évolutions. Gabriel sembla soulagé d'apprendre que son collègue ne comptait plus partir. Son collègue lui dit, un peu comme Benny l'avait fait, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui s'il avait besoin de parler, de se plaindre ou juste de se changer les idées. Castiel accepta sans hésiter. Il se sentait soutenu et cela était un gros plus.

Il se remit finalement au travail et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il était bien plus à même de se concentrer maintenant qu'il avait pris toutes ces décisions. Il réussit à boucler une plaidoirie sur laquelle il bloquait depuis deux jours et parvint également à trouver des éléments importants pour un autre dossier qu'il avait mis en attente. Il se sentait bien et confiant. Il savait que rien n'était encore arrangé, mais l'espoir était revenu.

Il savait que s'y raccrocher était un risque. Il savait qu'il existait toujours une chance qu'il soit déçu, mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait Meg, Gabriel et Benny. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer si toutefois les choses tournaient mal à nouveau et Dean valait la peine qu'il prenne ce risque. Il méritait que Castiel fasse cet ultime effort. Il lui avait fait du mal en lui donnant sa réponse, mais Castiel ne devait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusque-là; les deux trahisons dont il avait été victime. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour ne plus avoir peur que cela se reproduise. Pour comprendre qu'il avait une chance d'être heureux si seulement il ouvrait les yeux.

Castiel ne le laisserait pas tout gâcher. Peu importait le temps qu'il allait devoir attendre. Il avait de quoi s'occuper jusque-là et des gens sur qui compter. C'était l'essentiel.


	36. Supplications

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 36 corrigée par Elissa comme toujours. Merci à elle pour son travail.**

 **Merci à vous également bien sûr pour votre fidélité et tous vos merveilleux messages.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La fin approche.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Uprising de Muse**

 **Chapitre 36 : Supplications**

 _« Les malheurs humains ont des teintes multiples : jamais ne se retrouve même nuance de douleurs. »_

 _Eschyle_

Castiel allait mieux; sa discussion avec Benny avait complètement changé sa façon de voir les choses. Il n'abordait plus le problème avec Dean sous le même angle et avait repris espoir même si c'était un risque évident. Il ne se sentait plus autant mal à l'aise au cabinet et, quand il croisait son patron dans les couloirs, il ne détournait plus les yeux. Il ne cherchait pas à engager la conversation. Il continuait à vouloir garder ses distances, mais il lui souriait et le saluait chaleureusement. Il l'aimait toujours. Cela ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt. Ses sentiments n'étaient toutefois plus un poids qu'il portait, mais quelque chose qui le poussait continuellement en avant et lui donnait envie de se lever chaque matin pour voir ce que la journée lui réservait comme surprises.

Il pouvait voir Dean se détendre également peu à peu. Lui aussi ne fuyait plus son regard. C'était presque comme si voir Castiel enfin à l'aise face à lui l'avait aidé à se relaxer aussi. Il était évident qu'il avait eu peur que le jeune avocat ne finisse par craquer et par partir à cause de lui. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Ils ne parlaient jamais ensemble et n'avaient plus travaillé sur le même dossier depuis Benny, mais ils cohabitaient sans chercher à se fuir. C'était déjà beaucoup dans leur situation.

Castiel avait fini par annoncer à Meg qu'il ne comptait pas quitter le cabinet. Comme il s'y était attendu, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était idiot et qu'il finirait par le regretter. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait tort de ne pas l'écouter et qu'elle savait bien mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui et, après avoir reproché à son amie de chercher à contrôler sa vie, il avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il ne se disputait que rarement avec Meg. Le plus souvent, ils prenaient le temps de discuter calmement de leurs différends pour ne pas prendre le risque de se brouiller inutilement. Par contre, cette fois, Castiel était furieux et il refusait de laisser couler et de se montrer compréhensif.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant presque une semaine. Ils se croisaient dans l'appartement sans se regarder. Meg semblait à la fois malheureuse et folle de rage. Castiel, de son côté, était au moins autant en colère qu'elle. Il était sans doute préférable qu'ils laissent passer un peu de temps pour se calmer avant de tenter d'en parler à nouveau.

Ce fut finalement Meg qui prit l'initiative de lui parler un soir. Castiel lui en voulait toujours pour les reproches qu'elle lui avait faits et qu'il jugeait injustifiés, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié pour quelques paroles de trop. Il avait bien trop besoin de la jeune femme pour ne pas finir par passer l'éponge. Ils avaient toutefois besoin de parler, de mettre les choses au clair. Ils s'étaient plus disputés ces derniers mois que depuis le début de leur amitié et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il le refusait.

Meg pris alors le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait parlé ainsi. Elle s'excusa pour ses propos et lui assura qu'elle ne cherchait pas à contrôler sa vie ou ses choix. Elle était tout simplement inquiète pour lui. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour le cabinet et elle avait peur de le perdre.

Castiel la rassura sur tous ces points. Il prit le temps de lui promettre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne choisirait pas ses nouveaux amis plutôt qu'elle. Il la voyait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et cela ne pourrait jamais changer.

Meg sembla rassurée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle en profita pour s'excuser à nouveau pour avoir tenté de le caser avec Matt. Ils parlèrent ensuite de Dean, du travail de Meg puis de tout et de rien comme avant.

Il y eut quelques cris et de nombreuses larmes de versés, mais, quand ils eurent fini de parler, ils se sentaient bien mieux. Meg avait enfin accepté le choix de Castiel et lui avait accepté le fait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils avaient fait la paix et mis les choses au clair. Ils pouvaient repartir sur de bonnes bases et avancer dans la bonne direction à nouveau.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et Castiel avait enfin la sensation d'avoir repris le contrôle de sa vie. Bien sûr, il lui manquait toujours un élément essentiel, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il finirait par le retrouver un jour. Il était toutefois confiant et il voulait voir des signes dans chacun des petits progrès que Dean faisait. Chaque sourire et chaque geste de la main pour le saluer le poussait à croire que son patron commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux. Il prenait peut-être ses désirs pour la réalité, mais si cela l'aidait à avancer, il n'y voyait aucun mal.

Il avait également réussi à se mettre à jour sur tout le travail qu'il avait en retard. Il se sentait bien plus apte à faire ce qu'on lui demandait et il n'avait plus aucun mal à se concentrer. Il reçut les félicitations de tous ses collègues et il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier à chaque fois.

Il le fut plus encore quand l'un d'eux lui demanda de se charger seul d'une affaire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de démêler. Castiel n'avait jamais encore à gérer un client sans assistance. Il savait que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement rare pour un employé encore en période d'essai, mais il accepta tout de même sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait envie de réussir et cela passait par ce genre de choses.

Ce n'était pas un dossier compliqué. Il le sut tout de suite en lisant les documents que son collègue lui avait fournis. Le fils d'un de leurs plus importants clients avait reçu de multiples amendes pour des délits routiers dont il jurait ne pas être responsable. Castiel prit le temps de le recevoir et de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère. Une fois convaincu, il l'encouragea à porter plainte pour usurpation de plaques d'immatriculation avant de commencer à travailler pour rassembler le maximum de preuves qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur les lieux des infractions.

Il y avait énormément de documents à étudier et Castiel sentit rapidement qu'il perdrait du temps en s'acharnant à les éplucher seul. Il demanda donc à son collègue l'autorisation de demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Une fois qu'il eut le feu vert, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de choisir à qui s'adresser. Gabriel sembla ravi qu'il le lui propose et il accepta aussitôt. Ils se mirent donc rapidement au travail côte à côte.

Travailler avec Gabriel était facile pour Castiel; ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler et se complétaient à merveille. Ils rassemblèrent rapidement toutes les preuves nécessaires et purent enfin demander une date d'audience auprès du tribunal compétent.

Ils n'eurent pas à débattre longtemps sur la manière dont l'audience se déroulerait. Gabriel estimait que Castiel dirigeait l'affaire et qu'en conséquence c'était à lui de prendre la parole et d'interroger les témoins. Le jeune avocat ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais il s'en savait capable. Il avait travaillé dur pour ça et avait assisté à suffisamment d'audience pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Recevoir de surcroît la confiance aveugle de Gabriel était un peu indéniable. Il se sentait fort et indestructible.

Travailler ensemble eut également pour effet de les rapprocher plus encore. Castiel avait rapidement su qu'il pouvait considérer Gabriel comme un ami. Ce n'était pas difficile tant son collègue était amusant, intelligent, drôle et foncièrement bon, mais passer autant de temps avec lui l'avait confirmé à nouveau. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. De leur passé principalement. Ils avaient échangé quelques secrets et même discuté de leurs plus grosses hontes. Meg resterait toujours sa meilleure amie et sa sœur, mais Gabriel s'était fait une place importante dans sa vie et Castiel ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Il avait été un soutien important avec Dean et avait su trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre de rester. Castiel avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer au sein du cabinet. Quand Meg n'était pas là, Gabriel prenait le relais sans problème et Castiel savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il avait totalement confiance en lui.

Gabriel était, de surcroît, un avocat brillant. Il n'avait pas eu la reconnaissance qu'il méritait tant que Crowley était au cabinet, mais maintenant qu'il était libéré de lui, il s'épanouissait à une vitesse incroyable. Castiel était convaincu qu'il obtiendrait rapidement son propre bureau s'il continuait sur sa lancée. Il se promit d'en glisser un mot à Sam ou Dean s'il en avait l'occasion.

La date de l'audience fut finalement fixée et Castiel et Gabriel s'y rendirent sûrs d'eux et armés de suffisamment de preuves pour que cela ne soit qu'une formalité. Leur client témoigna avec facilité et honnêteté et, sans qu'ils aient réellement besoin de lutter, le juge finit par lui accorder la relaxe. Les preuves étaient suffisantes et encombrer les tribunaux pour des affaires sans intérêt semblait l'agacer. Castiel considéra toutefois ce verdict comme une victoire. L'audience n'avait pas été longue et il n'avait pas eu à argumenter. Il n'avait pas vraiment rencontré de résistance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face au juge en tant qu'avocat principal. Il estimait avoir le droit d'apprécier sa première réussite.

Leur client les remercia longuement. Il semblait soulagé et content de leur travail. Il demanda même à Castiel s'il serait d'accord pour gérer ses affaires dans le futur. Le jeune avocat n'était pas sûr qu'on lui en donnerait l'autorisation; il restait en période d'essai et il n'avait clairement pas l'expérience de ses collègues. Il n'avait pas même celle de Gabriel. Si le prochain dossier était plus complexe, il ne serait jamais désigné avocat principal, mais il accepta tout de même. Après tout, peut-être que l'insistance de son client suffirait à convaincre Dean et Sam de lui faire confiance.

Ils quittèrent le cabinet avec un sourire aux lèvres et en plaisantant. Gabriel confia alors à Castiel qu'il se sentait bien mieux depuis le départ de Crowley. Il avait jusque-là cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se faire sa place. Il continuait de travailler en espérant se tromper, mais Crowley l'avait pris en grippe. Il lui refusait toute promotion et avait fini par réussir à le décourager. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Gabriel avait à nouveau de l'ambition. Castiel savait qu'il avait tout pour réussir; il était convaincu que Sam et Dean finiraient par le voir aussi. Son ami méritait bien mieux que ce qu'on lui avait accordé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils parlèrent de leur projet d'avenir durant tout le chemin du retour. Gabriel avait le même rêve que Castiel. Il ne cherchait peut-être pas à devenir associé comme lui – même s'il n'aurait pas dit non – mais il ne se voyait pas faire carrière ailleurs. Il aimait le cabinet et les gens qui y travaillaient. Il voulait se faire un nom et s'imposer. Castiel se promit de l'aider s'il en avait l'opportunité; ils pourraient évoluer ensemble. Se soutenir et s'entraider. Ils étaient plus forts s'ils faisaient front à deux plutôt que batailler chacun dans leur coin.

Ils souriaient toujours quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet. Gabriel avait envie de fêter leur première victoire sur un dossier commun, mais Castiel était bien plus raisonnable que lui. D'ailleurs, cette réussite lui avait donné envie d'en connaître d'autres. Il était impatient de s'occuper d'un autre dossier; il avait envie de travailler. Gabriel finit par accepter de le suivre même s'il grimaça jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment finalement derrière eux.

Quand elles s'ouvrirent au bon étage, Castiel sentit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. La tension était palpable autour d'eux et plusieurs de leurs collègues semblaient anxieux. Certains se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée et ne semblaient pas trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Deux d'entre eux s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur avant qu'eux n'aient le temps d'en sortir. Castiel hésita à leur demander ce qui clochait, mais renonça. Il finirait bien par le savoir. Il sortit de l'ascenseur accompagné de Gabriel et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Personne ne parlait ou ne semblait avoir envie de retourner au travail. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Dean, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait ni la police ni les services d'urgence au cabinet le rassurait quelque peu. C'était autre chose et c'était suffisamment sérieux pour avoir mis la majorité de ses collègues dans un état de stress évident.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre de savoir. S'il y avait une quelconque menace, il avait envie d'aider. Il aimait bien trop cet endroit pour ne rien faire pour le protéger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et fut rassuré de voir que son ami semblait au moins aussi déterminé que lui. Il hocha la tête puis se mit en route en quête de réponses.

Les bureaux de Sam et Dean étaient étrangement vides. Les deux frères étaient encore là quand Castiel et Gabriel étaient partis pour rejoindre le tribunal. Leur absence semblait signifier qu'ils étaient impliqués dans ce qui était en train de se passer et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'inquiétude et la détermination de Castiel.

Il remonta les couloirs rapidement et finit par voir son patron et son frère. Il fut soulagé en constatant qu'ils semblaient aller bien, mais ce fut de courte durée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui était très probablement la cause du stress de ses collègues.

Crowley était revenu. Castiel n'avait pas pensé le revoir aussi rapidement et il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il faisait là. Dean et Sam avaient été clairs avec lui la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient plus sa place au cabinet et il avait l'interdiction d'y pénétrer à nouveau. Il était pourtant là. Il faisait face aux deux frères en plein milieu du couloir, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir et les entendre. Il faisait une scène et ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce salopard fait là? demanda Gabriel dans le dos de Castiel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il supposait que leur ancien collègue était venu supplier ses patrons de le reprendre. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir imaginé qu'il avait la moindre chance de les convaincre. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il le trouvait foncièrement courageux ou particulièrement stupide. Il se décida à approcher pour entendre ce que Crowley disait.

\- Crowley, ça suffit. On s'est tout dit la dernière fois. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à ajouter et qui serait susceptible de nous faire changer d'avis, expliqua Dean calmement.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était tendu, mais il savait également qu'il cherchait à le masquer pour faire bonne figure devant ses employés. Il leur avait menti sur la raison du départ de Crowley. Par contre, maintenant qu'il était à les supplier devant tout le monde, il allait devoir leur dire la vérité. Ce qui semblait le mettre hors de lui.

\- Justement non, on ne s'est pas tout dit. Vous m'avez mis dehors simplement parce que j'ai commis une erreur et je trouve ça injuste. Dean, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance, mais tu n'as pas été capable de m'en accorder une après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce cabinet.

Castiel ressentait le besoin de faire savoir à Dean qu'il était de son côté et qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Il s'approcha donc de lui pour qu'il puisse sentir sa présence. Presque aussitôt, il vit les épaules de son patron se détendre. Il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Vous devez me reprendre. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher un travail dans un autre cabinet. C'est ici que je me sens chez moi. Ici que je veux être. Vous le savez et… vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander de partir sans me donner une seule chance de me racheter. J'ai compris ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez autant en colère contre moi, mais vous devez m'accorder une seconde chance. Je vous en supplie. J'ai tout sacrifié pour ce cabinet.

Dean avait les bras croisés sur son torse et se tenait droit comme un « i ». Il vivait mal ce moment. C'était évident pour Castiel et ça l'était sans doute tout autant pour Sam qui se tenait à sa droite, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Ils faisaient front ensemble, comme toujours. C'était ce qui faisait leur force.

\- Tu as raison sur au moins un point Crowley. Je suis le genre d'homme à penser que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Je veux croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous. On peut commettre des erreurs. Elles ne sont pas forcément rédhibitoires et le plus souvent, accorder une deuxième chance permet à ceux qui ont fauté de reprendre confiance et d'exploiter leur potentiel. Oui… je suis prêt à pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais pas ce que tu as fait. J'ai toujours été clair sur ce point. Tu étais même d'accord avec moi.

Crowley hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas prêt à baisser les bras pour autant. Il était têtu. Castiel trouvait son acharnement stupide et contre-productif. Par contre, un homme désespéré était rarement capable de se montrer lucide et il était évident que Crowley était totalement désespéré.

\- Je sais combien je vous ai fait du mal et je sais que trahir votre confiance n'était pas acceptable, mais je l'ai fait avec les meilleures intentions du monde et vous le savez. Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que c'était nécessaire. Parce que je voulais aider le cabinet. Je peux comprendre que vous me le reprochiez, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir éternellement.

\- Tu nous as trahis! Tu as mis ma carrière en danger, tu as utilisé ma vie personnelle pour tenter de me détruire et tu continues de me dire que tu l'as fait pour notre bien à tous? Tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour te croire? Tu l'as fait uniquement parce que tu voulais notre place. Parce qu'on se trouvait tous les deux en travers de ton chemin et que tu nous voyais comme un obstacle.

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour protester – ce qui était inutile – mais Sam lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds et prit la parole à son tour. Castiel ne l'avait pas entendu jusque-là et il était content de voir qu'il ne resterait pas silencieux. Dean avait besoin qu'il prenne le relais.

\- Tu viens ici pour nous supplier de te reprendre et tu déballes tout devant tout le monde sans te soucier une seconde du côté confidentiel que doit avoir une telle conversation. Tu sais que nous ne te pardonnerons pas. Tu sais qu'il est trop tard et que tu es allé trop loin. Tu perds ton temps et tu nous fais perdre le nôtre. Va-t'en.

Castiel était surpris par le ton incroyablement froid de son jeune patron. Il ne parlait jamais comme ça. Il était doux, gentil et chaleureux, mais il semblait fou de colère cette fois. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être d'ailleurs.

\- Je me fiche que tout le monde puisse m'entendre… je suis même content que cela soit le cas. Ils ont besoin de savoir comment vous traitez les gens qui travaillent pour vous. Il est temps pour eux d'ouvrir les yeux sur le genre de patrons que vous êtes vraiment. Je sais que vous leur avez menti sur la raison de mon départ, mais ils méritent de savoir la vérité.

Crowley jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à tous les employés présents. Tous semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient curieux, bien sûr, mais aucun ne hocha la tête pour lui donner raison. Castiel sourit. Ils étaient fidèles à Dean et Sam. Ils demanderaient probablement des explications ensuite, mais ils étaient tous du côté de leurs patrons. Crowley ne les ferait pas changer d'avis. Il reporta son attention sur Dean et Sam après quelques secondes en grimaçant.

\- Aucun n'osera vous le dire parce qu'ils savent à présent ce que cela leur coûterait de s'opposer à vous, mais je peux vous garantir qu'ils auront de quoi réfléchir à présent. Vous finirez par payer les conséquences de vos choix. Croyez-moi… quand cela arrivera, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Crowley semblait avoir compris que supplier ne le mènerait à rien. Il semblait avoir opté pour une autre méthode tout aussi inefficace : les menaces. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elles ne lui apporteraient rien de bon.

\- Vous pouvez continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien. Vous pouvez continuer à vous mentir et à donner bonne figure. Peut-être finirez-vous par vous convaincre vous-même, mais vous ne duperez pas tout le monde très longtemps. Les gens ne sont pas stupides et ils ne sont pas aveugles. Ils finiront tous par se rendre compte que vous n'avez plus les épaules suffisamment larges pour porter ce cabinet seuls. Ils finiront par comprendre que leur avenir est en danger à cause de vous et ils quitteront le navire, vous abandonnant à votre triste sort. Quand ce sera le cas, quand et pas si, je les accueillerais à bras ouverts et je les ferais prospérer. Je leur offrirais tout ce que vous avez été incapables de leur offrir jusque-là et ils m'aimeront pour ça.

Le discours de Crowley commençait doucement à ressembler à celui d'un gourou de secte. Il semblait persuadé que ses anciens collègues finiraient tous par le rejoindre et par l'aimer. Castiel commençait à se demander si ce qui manquait le plus à Crowley n'était en fin de compte pas d'avoir du pouvoir sur ses subalternes. D'avoir de la puissance, d'être adulé et aimé. C'était parce qu'il envisageait sa carrière ainsi qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de convaincre Dean et Sam et de revenir un jour au cabinet. Il était trop différent d'eux.

\- Tu les feras prospérer comme tu m'as fait prospérer moi? demanda alors Gabriel.

Tout le monde semble surpris qu'il intervienne. Il ne s'était jamais opposé ouvertement à Crowley jusque-là. Il avait préféré ronger son frein dans son coin en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, mais, maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne semblait plus se soucier de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je ferais prospérer ceux qui le méritent, Gabriel. Je n'ai que faire des imbéciles dans ton genre. Tu n'auras jamais ta place dans un grand cabinet. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien.

\- Ça suffit, intervint alors Dean d'une voix forte. Je peux tolérer que tu m'insultes et que tu me fasses des reproches, mais je n'accepterais jamais que tu t'en prennes à l'un de mes employés. Pas quand tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville. Gabriel est loyal, intelligent et l'un des meilleurs avocats de ce cabinet. Tu l'as empêché de réussir uniquement parce qu'il te faisait peur et nous avons été suffisamment idiots pour te laisser faire. Parce que, oui, on n'avait pas forcément envie de jouer le rôle du méchant flic, mais c'est terminé.

Castiel posa la main sur l'épaule de Gabriel, content d'entendre Dean dire ce que lui pensait de son collègue. Il n'aurait pas à le convaincre de lui donner sa chance; il savait déjà qu'il avait eu tort de le laisser aux mains de Crowley. Ce dernier ricana alors.

\- C'est aux gens avec qui il décide de s'entourer qu'on estime la valeur de quelqu'un. Garde bien ça en tête, Dean, et souviens-toi en quand tu auras tout perdu.

Castiel en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus d'écouter Crowley parler. Gabriel avait eu le courage d'intervenir, mais ses autres collègues semblaient toujours terrifiés. Castiel savait qu'ils étaient pourtant tous du côté de Dean et Sam. Il avait juste trop peur pour le faire savoir. Lui, non. Il fit un pas en avant pour être au même niveau que ses patrons et foudroya Crowley du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis est uniquement motivé par ta colère et ton désespoir ou si tu le penses vraiment et je ne sais même pas laquelle de ses options serait la plus dramatique. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que tu n'as pas ta place ici. Pas parce que tu n'es pas un bon avocat, je ne doute pas de tes qualités, mais tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as pas compris ce qui faisait la force de ce cabinet et la force de ses deux patrons. Tu n'as pas compris ce qui motive les gens à rester ici plutôt qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à Dean et Sam. Il voulait s'assurer que son intervention ne les avait pas mis en colère. Il fut soulagé de les voir sourire tous les deux.

\- Nous sommes une famille et nous travaillons les uns pour les autres. Nous ne nous soucions pas uniquement de notre propre carrière ou de notre propre réussite. Nous voyons plus grand. Si nous remportons une victoire alors c'est celle du cabinet tout entier. Parce que nous savons tous la chance que nous avons d'être là. Dean et Sam nous ont accordé leur confiance et nous sommes tous déterminés à leur prouver qu'ils ont eu raison. Pour ça, nous sommes loyaux et nous donnons notre maximum. Pas pour nous, mais pour tout le monde ici.

Crowley secoua la tête. Il semblait trouver les propos de Castiel complètement stupides. Cela n'étonnait pas le jeune avocat. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

\- Ce que tu as fait… ce que tu leur as fait à tous les deux… d'une certaine manière, tu nous l'as fait à nous aussi. Peut-être que mes collègues ici présents n'ont pas la force de te le dire parce que, même partie, tu continues à les terrifier, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tes menaces ne m'inquiètent plus parce que je sais qu'elles sont celles d'un homme aux abois. D'un homme qui a pris conscience de ce qu'il a perdu et qui ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Tu cherches des responsables? Regarde-toi dans la glace parce que tu es le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Ils t'ont accordé leur confiance et donné des responsabilités ici. Tu as tout gâché en voulant obtenir plus sans réaliser la chance que tu avais et c'est triste. C'est pathétique, mais c'est comme ça.

Crowley semblait avoir été touché par les propos de Castiel. Il tentait de faire bonne figure, mais il était évident qu'il se sentait humilié. Le jeune avocat n'avait pourtant fait que dire la vérité. Que le mettre face à ce que tout le monde pensait sans oser le dire. Il se sentait aussi bien mieux maintenant que c'était fait.

\- Ce que tu penses de moi ne m'importe pas, Castiel. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Peu importe la place que tu crois avoir obtenue ou l'importance que tu penses avoir gagnée… tu n'es personne. D'ailleurs, quand on sait ce que tu es prêt à faire pour ça, c'est encore plus vrai. Par contre, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie que je donne tous les petits détails à tous tes collègues.

C'était une nouvelle menace, mais cette fois dirigée directement contre Castiel. Ce dernier sentit aussitôt la rage l'envahir. Il aurait probablement tenté d'abattre son poing dans la figure de Crowley si Dean n'avait pas repris la parole avant.

\- Je vais appeler la sécurité Crowley. Ils te sortiront d'ici sans ménagement et te jetteront sur le trottoir là où tout le monde pourra te voir. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce dont tu as envie, lança-t-il.

\- Je ne suis même pas étonné que tu cherches à le protéger. Je pense juste que tes employés le seraient eux s'ils savaient exactement pourquoi tu…

\- Stop, Crowley, stop! le coupa Sam furieux. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche ou je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. Tu as toujours cru que j'étais le plus gentil et le moins à même de prendre des mesures drastiques, mais tu te trompes. Si tu t'en prends à mon frère ou à l'un de nos employés, je te ferais souffrir.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Sam capable de tenir de tels propos, mais, en le regardant, il sut qu'il était sérieux. Il se tenait droit et sa taille était impressionnante. Crowley semblait minuscule face à lui.

\- Inutile d'en arriver là. Je m'en vais, finit-il par accepter.

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il espérait sincèrement ne plus revoir Crowley de sitôt. Il doutait de pouvoir se retenir la prochaine fois. Il haïssait cet homme comme il avait rarement haï qui que ce soit avant. Il représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté.

\- Maintenant, insista Sam en continuant de le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

Crowley le dévisagea une seconde. Il semblait chercher à estimer si son ancien patron était réellement sérieux ou non. Il finit par secouer la tête et par prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Sam le suivit, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il partait bien. Son départ ne suffit pas à disperser les employés présents. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose. Peut-être une explication de la part de Dean ou juste que le choc de la venue de Crowley s'atténue. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire, mais il était toutefois sûr qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de Dean. Il était bien trop bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le silence devint rapidement pesant. Castiel ne bougea pas non plus. Il ressentait le besoin d'être à côté de Dean pour lui apporter son soutien. Pour que son patron sache qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Sam finit par revenir après quelques minutes.

\- Il est parti, déclara-t-il.

Son ton avait changé. Il ne semblait plus en colère. Juste fatigué. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il l'était au moins tout autant que lui.

\- Je sais que vous avez tous des questions et je peux vous promettre que nous y répondrons. Nous vous dirons tout, mais pas maintenant. Laissez-nous quelques heures pour rassembler nos idées. Remettez-vous au travail.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Certains tournèrent les talons immédiatement, suivant les ordres de Sam et acceptant d'attendre. D'autres restèrent plantés là à regarder Dean et son frère tour à tour. Ils semblaient avoir des questions. Sam leur sourit.

\- S'il vous plaît, souffla-t-il.

Cela suffit à convaincre les employés récalcitrants à finalement retourner au travail. Castiel sourit. C'était une des grandes forces de Sam. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse évidentes faisaient de lui un patron idéal. Un patron qu'on avait envie d'écouter et de suivre même si on n'était pas totalement sûr d'approuver ce qu'il demandait et l'entendre les supplier ainsi était la preuve de sa sincérité.

\- Je vais aller prévenir la sécurité. Leur signaler qu'ils ne doivent surtout plus laisser Crowley entrer dans le bâtiment. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'un incident comme celui-ci se reproduise dans l'avenir. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère et haussa les épaules. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Les propos de Crowley l'avaient bien plus bouleversé qu'ils n'avaient chamboulé son frère, mais il allait reprendre le dessus. Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, lança Castiel en regardant Sam à son tour.

\- Merci, répliqua ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

\- Le jeune avocat attrapa alors son patron par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui avant de le relâcher. Il n'était pas surpris que Dean se laisse faire. Il semblait ailleurs. Un peu comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience que Castiel l'avait fait se déplacer. Le jeune avocat le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le coin de son bureau avant de s'accroupir devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait triste et avait les yeux dans le vague. Castiel devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il détestait le voir dans cet état. Surtout à cause de Crowley.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller? demanda-t-il alors, reprenant les propos de Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de hocher doucement la tête.

\- Oui je pense… je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne et qu'il me dise toutes ces choses. J'ai été pris de court, mais j'irais mieux dans quelques secondes. Je suis juste content qu'il n'ait pas parlé de… de nous.

Castiel était lui aussi soulagé. Il aurait détesté avoir à s'expliquer auprès de ses collègues concernant sa relation avec Dean. Cela ne les concernait pas et il savait que son patron n'était définitivement pas prêt à répondre à leurs questions sur ce point.

\- Tu sais que tout ce qu'il a dit est faux. Les gens qui travaillent pour toi… pour vous… ils ont confiance en vous. Ils ne partiront pas. Ils ne vous trahiront pas. Crowley n'a dit ça que parce qu'il est désespéré. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue, mais il a tort. Vous êtes parfaitement capables de réussir sans lui. Ce cabinet est le vôtre… le nôtre… certainement pas le sien.

Dean sourit. Castiel savait qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes pour le rassurer. Il savait combien cet endroit comptait pour son patron. Il lui avait tout sacrifié et l'idée de tout perdre le terrifiait, mais Castiel était convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Crowley pour réussir. Pas quand ils étaient entourés d'employés qui leur étaient entièrement fidèles. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur.

\- Tout ira mieux sans lui. Son départ est un soulagement pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Ça devrait en être également un pour toi. Tu as éliminé la menace. Tu peux aller de l'avant. Tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser te déstabiliser et le laisser douter de toi-même. Tu es bien plus fort que lui. Sam et toi vous êtes parfaitement de taille à l'affronter si nécessaire et tu sais que je serais là si vous en avez besoin.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment ou le bon endroit pour le faire. Ils risquaient d'être vus. Il était préférable de se montrer prudent après ce que Crowley avait laissé sous-entendre sur eux. Il se contenta donc de poser ses mains sur les genoux de Dean pour établir un contact physique. Ce dernier les couvrit aussitôt avec les siennes.

\- Est-ce que toi ça va aller? demanda-t-il alors.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se poser la question. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui-même. Il devait toutefois reconnaître que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait déstabilisé. Il était en colère. Il était également épuisé, mais il refusait de se laisser aller. Il ne laisserait jamais Crowley gagner.

\- Ça va, oui. Je suis fou de rage et j'ai envie de le retrouver pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais sinon, oui… oui ça va, confessa-t-il.

Dean rit alors doucement pendant une seconde, visiblement amusé par l'idée. Castiel l'avait effectivement dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il n'en pensait pas moins pour autant. L'idée de frapper Crowley jusqu'à le forcer à s'excuser n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la violence comme une solution à ses problèmes, mais Crowley avait le don de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Merci d'avoir pris la parole, finit par déclarer Dean en souriant. Merci de nous avoir soutenus et merci d'avoir dit ce que tu as dit. Je sais que Sam l'a tout autant apprécié que moi et je suis convaincu qu'il viendra lui aussi te remercier plus tard.

Castiel ne l'avait pas fait pour obtenir une quelconque gratitude de leur part. Il avait fait uniquement parce que cela lui semblait juste et nécessaire. Parce que Crowley avait besoin d'entendre un de ses anciens employés lui dire ses quatre vérités et, puisqu'aucun de ses collègues n'avait eu le courage de le faire, il s'était chargé de parler. Il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé et franchement si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je sais que tous mes collègues pensent la même chose que moi. Ils n'ont juste pas eu le courage de prendre la parole et je n'ai pas dit tout ça pour vous entendre me remercier ensuite. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je suis.

Dean acquiesça une énième fois. Il le savait. Castiel le lui avait suffisamment prouvé pour qu'il n'ait pas le moindre doute, mais l'entendre à nouveau lui faisait du bien.

\- Ce cabinet est ma famille. Je l'aime et je ne laisserais personne tenter de le détruire. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à lui ou à nous. Je suis capable de tout pour lui.

\- On a de la chance de t'avoir, souffla alors Dean.

\- J'ai moi aussi de la chance que vous m'ayez choisie. Disons que c'est gagnant-gagnant et restons-en là, d'accord?

\- D'accord.

Castiel sourit alors. Il savait qu'il avait fait le tour de la question. Il était grand temps pour lui de retourner travailler. Rester plus longtemps seul avec son patron ne ferait qu'éveiller un peu plus les soupçons de ses collègues. Cependant, l'idée d'abandonner Dean seul dans son bureau à penser et repenser à ce que Crowley avait dit et a imaginé ce qu'il ferait maintenant ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis et ce que tu penses, mais je vais mieux. Tu devrais retourner travailler. Je ne veux surtout pas que les autres puissent se poser des questions sur toi.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

\- Je le sais… et de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que Charlie, Kevin et Sam ne vont pas tarder à venir prendre le relais. Tu sais comment ils sont avec moi.

Castiel le savait parfaitement oui. Ils étaient tous les trois extrêmement protecteurs envers son patron et il leur faisait entièrement confiance pour l'aider. Il avait juste envie de rester et de faire partie de ceux qui lui remonteraient le moral. Il avait toutefois conscience qu'il n'avait pas sa place là pour le moment. Il se redressa donc après un dernier sourire. Il jeta toutefois un dernier coup d'œil à Dean avant de partir. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs et semblait réellement aller mieux.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler ou… de quoi que ce soit d'autre, rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais Cas… Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais.

Castiel acquiesça alors avant de tourner les talons. Il se força à ne pas regarder Dean une dernière fois avant de quitter le bureau. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie de revenir vers lui s'il le voyait une dernière fois. Il remonta le couloir sans se retourner, mais fut arrêté par Gabriel en chemin.

\- Comment va Dean? demanda ce dernier aussitôt.

\- Il va bien… mieux. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qui est arrivé, mais il va mieux.

Gabriel sourit, visiblement soulagé avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rester vigilant. Quelque chose me dit que Crowley n'en a pas fini avec nous. Je le sais capable du pire pour se venger.

Castiel le pensait aussi et il allait se tenir prêt. Il ferait en sorte de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne serait pas le seul.

\- Je le pense aussi, assura-t-il. Quand cela arrivera, on devrait faire front commun, mais, pour le moment, on doit se remettre au travail. Laisser ce qu'il a fait nous perturber plus longtemps reviendrait à le laisser gagner et je m'y refuse.

\- Je refuse aussi, mais… si tu as l'occasion, dis juste à Dean que tout le monde est de son côté et que personne… personne ici n'envisage une seconde de rejoindre Crowley. On sera à leurs côtés à Sam et lui si toutefois il tente quelque chose.

\- Je le ferais, promit Castiel.

Il l'avait déjà dit à son patron, mais il le ferait à nouveau sans hésiter. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre encore et encore pour réellement le croire. Ils allaient se tenir prêts à faire face à Crowley. Ils garderaient un œil sur lui et l'empêcheraient de faire du mal aux deux frères. Castiel ne s'était peut-être jamais battu physiquement dans sa vie, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir comment faire du mal à quelqu'un sans le frapper. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, peu importait l'ennemi à qui il devrait faire face. Il devrait passer sur son corps avant d'atteindre Dean ou Sam et cela lui coûterait cher.


	37. Aveu

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre 37 et Dean a enfin compris ! Il était temps non ?**

 **Merci à Elissa pour la correction et pour tout le travail qu'elle fait. Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité. On approche de la fin et Castiel va enfin obtenir ce qu'il attendait. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Goner de 21 Pilots**

 **Chapitre 37 : Aveu**

 _« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »_

 _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

Dean et Sam n'étaient toujours pas venus parler aux employés du cabinet. Castiel savait qu'ils avaient besoin de trouver les bons mots pour convaincre tout le monde qu'ils avaient menti pour éviter de les déstabiliser. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de la trahison de Crowley. Ils ne voulaient pas l'accabler et donner une mauvaise image de leur ancien collègue. Ils avaient peur également que certains finissent par penser qu'ils avaient commis une erreur de jugement. Cela risquerait de les pousser à envisager un départ et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre un employé de plus. Le cabinet était fragilisé par les attaques subies et par le départ de Crowley. Ils avaient bien fait de le renvoyer, mais il avait un rôle important et remplissait un maximum de tâches. Ils allaient avoir besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Peut-être attendaient-ils d'avoir trouvé la personne idéale pour tenir ce rôle avant de prendre la parole?

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était impatient. Il pouvait sentir que ses collègues l'étaient également. Il était normal qu'ils se posent des questions. Ils avaient déjà tous été surpris par le départ de Crowley. Par contre, après son retour et l'esclandre qu'il avait faits devant tout le monde, les questions étaient plus nombreuses encore. Castiel en savait plus qu'eux. Il s'était méfié de Crowley depuis le début ou presque. Il avait été le premier à sentir que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il avait été là à chaque découverte. À chaque avancée. Il avait même participé à l'enquête, mais il savait qu'il ne devait surtout rien dire. Ce n'était pas son rôle de parler en lieu et place de Dean et Sam. Il avait confiance en eux pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Malgré ce que Crowley avait dit, il continuait de penser qu'ils étaient de bons patrons. Ils savaient comment gérer leur cabinet. Ils étaient ceux qui en avaient ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cela ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt.

Autour de lui, ses collègues faisaient mine de s'être remis au travail, mais Castiel n'était pas dupe. Ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils tournaient les pages de leurs dossiers, avaient les yeux fixés sur leurs ordinateurs ou tapotaient sur leurs téléphones portables, mais tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Aucun n'était réellement productif. Cela ne risquait pas de changer tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

Gabriel semblait également nerveux et impatient. Il gigotait sur sa chaise en regardant fréquemment autour de lui. Lui aussi avait été là quand ils avaient appris l'étendue réelle de la trahison de Crowley. Lui aussi avait pris part à l'enquête le concernant et lui aussi s'était méfié de son collègue plus tôt que leurs patrons. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus. Ou juste d'entendre Dean et Sam leur confirmer que les choses allaient enfin changer maintenant qu'ils s'étaient libérés de l'influence malsaine que Crowley avait sur eux.

Castiel avait tenté de se mettre au travail, mais, comme ses collègues, il avait l'esprit obnubilé par ce que Crowley avait fait et dit. Et par tous les changements que le cabinet allait probablement opérer dans les prochaines semaines. Il n'était pas inquiet pour son avenir personnel. Il était convaincu que sa place était assurée, mais il avait peur que certains de ses collègues changent d'avis concernant Dean et Sam. Que certains décident de quitter le navire convaincu qu'ils finiraient inexorablement par couler. Il aimait trop cet endroit pour le voir sombrer. Il voulait le défendre.

Il continuait également de penser à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Crowley restait une menace à part entière. Peu importait qu'il ait semblé résigné. Il avait proféré des menaces. Même sans la puissance du cabinet pour l'aider, il restait dangereux. Il avait des amis autour de lui. Des gens qui, comme lui, avaient tous un intérêt à faire couler Dean et Sam pour se partager ensuite les miettes de ce qui resterait. Ils allaient devoir rester vigilants et probablement se méfier de tout et de tout le monde pendant un certain temps.

Castiel était, enfin, inquiet pour Dean. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau. Il savait qu'il était en pleine discussion avec son frère. Il avait également vu Charlie et Kevin se rendre dans son bureau pour parler avec eux. Il aurait aimé être là. Il aurait voulu participer à la conversation et les aider à se préparer, mais il savait que sa présence ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Il n'était qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était pas censé être dans les secrets de ses patrons. Il n'était pas censé en savoir plus qu'eux. Se joindre à leur conversation maintenant ne ferait que soulever les soupçons et attirer des questions auxquels il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre.

Il resta donc à son bureau à attendre que le temps passe comme tous ses collègues autour de lui. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. Castiel regardait sa montre à intervalles réguliers et grimaçait à chaque fois. Il ne quitterait pas le bureau tant que Dean et Sam n'auraient pas pris la parole, peu importait l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait chez lui. Il était prêt à passer la nuit là si c'était nécessaire. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que ses collègues en feraient de même. C'était trop important pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quand il réalisa qu'il avait lu pour la troisième fois la même phrase dans son dossier sans la comprendre, il s'accorda une pause pour prendre un café. Gabriel le suivit sans lui demander s'il en avait envie. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Se contentèrent de se tenir compagnie en silence.

À leur retour à leur bureau, ils entendirent certains de leurs collègues annoncer que Dean et Sam avaient fini de se parler et qu'ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il en oublia son café. Il ne s'assit pas. Il resta bêtement planté derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le couloir jusqu'à voir enfin ses deux patrons pénétrer dans la salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur eux.

Sam se posta au centre de la pièce, Dean légèrement en retrait sur sa droite. Le plus jeune des deux frères semblait relativement calme. Son aîné, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à donner le change. Son angoisse se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Ce fut finalement Sam qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir tous fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je sais également qu'il est tard et que certains d'entre vous sont probablement impatients à l'idée de rentrer chez eux, mais… j'aimerais que vous nous accordiez encore quelques minutes si c'est possible pour vous.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'aucun de ses collègues ne refuserait. Tous étaient impatients de savoir ce que leurs patrons allaient dire. Il regarda toutefois autour de lui et fut soulagé quand il constata que personne ne bougeait.

\- Merci, souffla alors Sam. Je… nous vous devons une explication. Plusieurs, à vrai dire, mais je veux commencer par vous dire que nous sommes tous les deux sincèrement désolés de vous avoir menti. Nous ne l'avons pas fait parce que nous souhaitons vous cacher des choses, mais parce que nous pensions sincèrement qu'il était préférable que vous ne sachiez pas tout. Pour votre bien et celui du cabinet. C'était une erreur. Nous le savons maintenant.

Castiel jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses collègues. Certains hochaient la tête alors que d'autres restaient parfaitement immobiles. Aucun ne semblait réellement en colère. Ce qui était définitivement un bon point pour Sam et Dean.

\- Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions si vous en avez. Je peux vous promettre que nous ne vous cacherons rien cette fois. Par contre, j'aimerais avant vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps afin de vous aider à comprendre.

Sam n'obtint qu'un nouveau long silence après sa petite tirade. Derrière lui, Dean avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Castiel aurait aimé qu'il le regarde. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui adresser un petit sourire pour lui rappeler qu'il était de son côté quoiqu'il puisse se passer ensuite. Cependant, son patron ne semblait pas avoir la force de lever les yeux. Cela lui donnait l'image de quelqu'un qui se sentait coupable. C'était probablement contre-productif, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour l'aider avec tous ses collègues autour d'eux. Il était totalement impuissant et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

\- Vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris après ce que Crowley a dit, mais je pense qu'il est bon que je reprenne l'histoire depuis le début. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ainsi.

Castiel était presque sûr à cet instant précis que Sam serait le seul à prendre la parole. Dean fuyait le regard de ses employés. Il était uniquement là parce que c'était nécessaire. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Il soutenait son frère, mais il aurait visiblement préféré être ailleurs.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons été contactés par le procureur. Ils soupçonnaient Dean de s'être rendu coupable de dissimulation de preuves et de complicité de délit d'initiés. Il avait un document en sa possession prouvant ce qu'il avançait, mais Dean était innocent. Nous avons réussi à le prouver en faisant constater par un expert que la signature sur le document en question n'était pas celle de Dean. Cela le mettait hors de danger, mais soulevait de nouvelles questions. Qui avait pu falsifier ce document? Qui pouvait vouloir le faire tomber? Nous avons décidé de mener une enquête en toute discrétion parce que nous savions à l'époque que le traître se trouvait parmi nous et que nous devions nous montrer prudents.

Sam avait visiblement décidé de tout dire. Il n'omettait aucun détail si ce n'était la participation de Castiel à leur enquête. Ce qui était préférable s'ils ne voulaient pas le mettre en porte à faux.

\- Nous avons fini par réaliser que cette personne avait également été impliquée dans la disparition d'un témoin clef dans un des dossiers dont Dean s'occupait. Elle avait également cherché à se servir de son divorce contre lui, de son ex-mari pour le déstabiliser un peu plus encore. Nous avons fini par découvrir que cette personne était Crowley. Bien sûr, nous avons attendu d'avoir toutes les preuves nécessaires avant de le renvoyer. Nous l'avons confronté et il n'a rien nié. Il a tenté de se justifier, mais rien de ce qu'il disait ne changeait le fait qu'il nous avait trahis et qu'il avait mis le cabinet en danger. Nous avons pris la décision qui s'imposait.

Castiel put lire la surprise sur le visage de ses collègues. Il savait que la nouvelle devait être étonnante pour eux. Tous avaient cru jusque-là que Crowley était prêt à tout sacrifier pour le cabinet. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment, mais tous respectaient sa dévotion apparente pour Dean et Sam. Apprendre qu'il avait opéré en secret contre eux était forcément une surprise, mais il n'y eut aucune contestation. Aucune colère. Tous semblaient accepter l'idée.

\- Cette trahison a été un coup dur pour nous. Nous avons choisi de ne rien vous dire parce que nous refusions de donner une mauvaise image de Crowley. Avant de choisir cette voix, il avait œuvré pour nous aider à faire grandir le cabinet. Nous refusions d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour nous et nous voulions lui donner une chance de construire sa carrière ailleurs. Cependant, il ne nous a pas laissé le choix en venant tout dire devant vous tous. Maintenant vous savez. Vous êtes bien sûr libre de vous faire votre propre opinion. Sachez, par contre, que nous n'avons pas pris de décisions hâtives ou sans chercher à nous assurer au préalable que nos informations étaient bonnes.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel vit certains de ses collègues hocher la tête, visiblement convaincus alors que d'autres se contentaient de regarder Sam sans bouger.

\- Son départ doit marquer un nouveau départ pour le cabinet et pour nous tous. Les choses vont changer dorénavant. Nous avons trop longtemps négligé certains d'entre vous. Nous avons cru ce que Crowley nous disait et avons préféré le laisser gérer tout ce que nous n'avions pas envie de gérer. Il a fait du tort à certains et empêcher d'autres d'évoluer au sein du cabinet comme ils le méritaient.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami se redresser sensiblement, visiblement satisfait de l'entendre.

\- Il nous faudra probablement un temps d'adaptation. Il y a des choses dont Crowley se chargeait et qui devront devenir la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre. L'organigramme du cabinet sera modifié et je pense qu'il serait profitable à tout le monde que nous nous entretenions avec chacun d'entre vous individuellement pour faire le point. Cela prendra du temps, mais j'espère que vous aurez la patience de nous l'accorder.

Castiel trouvait qu'il s'agissait effectivement là d'une bonne idée. Cela permettrait à chacun de ses collègues de parler directement avec Dean et Sam. Ils pourraient leur dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur sans avoir peur du jugement des autres. Cela aiderait le cabinet à grandir. Il pouvait sentir que cette annonce satisfaisait ses collègues.

\- Nous écouterons chacun de vous et répondrons à toutes vos questions. Vous ne devez surtout pas avoir peur de nous dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Ce qui vous gêne ou vous pose problème. Il ne doit y avoir aucun tabou entre nous. Nous formons une famille et ceux qui ont la même vision de cet endroit que nous… ceux qui veulent faire partie de cette aventure seront les bienvenus. Nous ne vous demandons qu'une seule chose en retour : que vous soyez toujours loyaux envers nous. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise ou si notre façon de faire ne vous convient pas, vous êtes parfaitement libres de partir. Nous ne chercherons pas à vous retenir et nous ne vous mettrons certainement pas de bâtons dans les roues. Vous pourrez faire votre carrière ailleurs sans problème. C'est à vous de voir.

Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'aucun de ses collègues ne choisirait cette option. Ils avaient tous des rôles à jouer et plus encore maintenant que Crowley n'était plus là. Ils avaient tous une chance de bâtir leur carrière ici maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus un obstacle en travers de leur chemin, mais ils devaient en avoir envie. C'était le plus important.

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Sam regarda chacun de ses employés tour à tour. Aucun ne prit la parole. Aucun ne demanda à partir. Tous semblaient prêts à relever le challenge et à aider Sam et Dean. Comme Castiel l'avait espéré. Il sourit à nouveau.

Sam semblait prêt à mettre un terme à son intervention et à libérer tout le monde, mais Dean s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avant qu'il ait le temps de le signaler. Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il avait été convaincu que Dean ne prendrait pas la parole. Il avait visiblement eu tort.

\- J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas long et… je crois que c'est important que je le fasse maintenant.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête. Il semblait avoir compris en un seul coup d'œil ce que son frère avait en tête. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour quiconque les connaissait. Castiel posa ses yeux sur Dean, impatient et curieux. Son patron se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je voulais m'excuser moi aussi auprès de vous dire et vous assurer que les propos de Sam sont également les miens.

Il retira sa main de l'épaule de son frère avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'ai également besoin de clarifier un point avec vous. Il y a quelqu'un ici à qui j'ai fait énormément de mal sans le vouloir. Quelqu'un qui m'a apporté son aide durant toutes ses épreuves et que je n'ai pas su… remercier comme j'aurais dû. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'en agissant ainsi je le protégeais, mais je me suis trompé. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rectifier le tir et de lui présenter des excuses.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean le regardait lui à présent. Il était évident que ses mots le concernaient directement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait à la fois envie d'écouter Dean et de prendre la fuite. Il resta toutefois immobile, son corps et son cerveau refusant visiblement de prendre la moindre décision.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé, lança alors Dean en le regardant. Ce que j'ai à te dire… je pense que tu en as une vague idée et tu aurais parfaitement le droit de me dire de me taire. Je suis prêt à prendre la parole devant tout le monde pour rétablir la vérité… sauf si tu préfères que je me taise.

Castiel regarda rapidement autour de lui. Tous ses collègues l'observaient, visiblement curieux. Il savait effectivement ce que Dean voulait dire et c'était un pas énorme qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Il n'était pas sûr, non plus, qu'en lui demandant de se taire, il ne le pousserait pas à renoncer entièrement à l'idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer cette chance; elle ne se représenterait peut-être plus. Il n'avait, de surcroît, pas honte de ce qu'il avait partagé avec Dean. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Il finit donc par hocher la tête pour donner son accord à son patron.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, déclara Dean.

Castiel entendit quelques exclamations de surprise autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean pour voir de qui ils provenaient. Il avait pensé que ce dernier évoquerait leur histoire rapidement, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments ainsi ouvertement. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai cherché à le nier parce que j'avais peur. Parce que c'était probablement trop tôt aussi, mais je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas du cacher ce qu'il y avait entre nous aux autres. Pas quand je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir honte d'aimer un homme comme toi.

Castiel hocha la tête un peu bêtement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi devant tous ses collègues, mais c'était encore mieux ainsi. Dean avait choisi d'en parler devant tout le monde pour lui prouver qu'il ne reculerait pas. Pour le rassurer sur son sérieux et cela fonctionnait; Castiel n'avait plus aucun doute.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre approbation. Je ne vous demande pas votre opinion, mais, parce que nous avons décidé d'être entièrement honnête avec vous tous à compter d'aujourd'hui, je me sens obligé de vous le dire. J'aime Castiel et j'ai l'intention d'entamer une relation avec lui. Je ne vais pas le cacher. Cela ne changera rien à son statut au sein du cabinet. Cela ne lui conférera aucun avantage sur vous. Je saurais rester impartial quant à son travail et au vôtre. Je sais aussi que Crowley a toujours vu d'un mauvais œil l'idée d'une relation entre deux collègues de travail, mais il n'est plus là et ces règles stupides ne s'appliqueront plus maintenant. Alors… Castiel… si tu en as toujours envie et si tu te sens capable de me pardonner mes erreurs, pourrais-tu envisager de… de me redonner une chance?

Castiel connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il la connaissait depuis le début, mais, pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de la donner à Dean. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui. Il avait peur de bouger et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi terrifié. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il était sûr de lui et sûr de Dean. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de refuser. Pas quand son patron venait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis si longtemps.

\- Je… bien sûr que je te pardonne et… oui, la réponse est oui.

Il vit alors Dean sourire largement et il comprit. Ce n'était pas de parler de Crowley aux employés qui avait tant stressé son patron quand Sam parlait. C'était ce qu'il prévoyait de dire ensuite. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait fui le regard de tout le monde et celui de Castiel en particulier. Le jeune avocat n'en revenait pas. Pendant une très longue minute, le temps semble se suspendre et Castiel oublia tout le monde autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que Dean. Il se fichait totalement du reste du monde, de ses collègues, de Sam et de tout ce qui n'avait pas attrait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les faire disparaître. Tous sans exception. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être ailleurs. Seul avec Dean. Chez lui sans doute. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser pendant des heures et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à être sûr pour de bon qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Que tout ceci était vrai.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il resta donc immobile, la bouche entrouverte et les bras ballants. Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un idiot, mais il s'en fichait. Après la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, il estimait en avoir parfaitement le droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'embrasser? souffla Gabriel à côté de lui.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce geste serait apprécié par Dean. Il avait fait un grand pas en officialisant ainsi leur relation, mais il n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle. Être embrassé devant tous ses employés risquait de le gêner et Castiel refusait de gâcher ce moment.

\- Je… je ne sais si je peux, répliqua-t-il.

Il aurait probablement mieux fait de se taire, car il aurait dû savoir que Gabriel insisterait. Qu'il n'accepterait pas sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux… on veut tous un baiser! On a bien mérité un moment de joie après la scène que Crowley nous a faite! jeta-t-il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Castiel entendit alors quelqu'un siffler et plusieurs de ses collègues l'encourager. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et fut surpris de le voir sourire. Il hésita encore jusqu'à voir son patron lui faire signe d'approcher de la main.

\- Un baiser, un baiser, un baiser, répétait Gabriel sans cesse, accompagné rapidement par plusieurs autres employés.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Il fit toutefois ce qu'on lui demandait. Il en avait terriblement envie. Il combla la distance qui le séparait de Dean, mais se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le moment. S'il devait y avoir un baiser, il voulait laisser à son patron l'initiative. Histoire de ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean et inhala aussitôt son parfum unique. Il lui avait manqué. Ces derniers jours avaient été une véritable torture pour lui et il avait encore du mal à croire que tout était terminé. Qu'il avait enfin la chance qu'il avait tant espéré avoir de vivre quelque chose de sérieux avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Dean le serra contre lui durant quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par les joues pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son intention.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Dean sourit de plus belle avant de se pencher dans sa direction pour venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était chaste. Leurs bouches restèrent closes, mais c'était un geste important. Quand Castiel entendit les applaudissements autour d'eux, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu tort d'avoir aussi peur de la réaction de ses collègues. Tous semblaient heureux de les voir ensemble. Il y aurait peut-être quelques questions et quelques doutes, mais personne ne les condamnerait.

Leur baiser ne dura pas aussi longtemps que Castiel l'aurait voulu, mais il ne résista pas quand Dean recula finalement. Il était temps pour eux de parler calmement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire devant tout le monde.

\- Merci pour votre attention et vos… encouragements. Vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous maintenant. Je pense que vous l'avez tous grandement mérité! lança Dean en prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir si ses employés suivaient son conseil et entraîna Castiel en direction de son bureau. Le jeune avocat le suivit, conscient de tous les regards posés sur eux. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était tout de même gêné. Il n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations publiques d'affection.

Il laissa Dean le guider jusqu'au bureau et le regarda refermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois et ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers jours et… je voulais le faire sans témoins cette fois. Je suis désolé, Cas. J'aurais dû réagir autrement. J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. J'ai failli te perdre et je t'ai fait du mal. Je m'en veux et… j'espère que tu pourras réellement me pardonner avec le temps.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné, admit alors Castiel sans la moindre hésitation.

Il n'était plus en colère contre Dean. Plus depuis sa conversation avec Benny. Il avait compris pourquoi son patron avait réagi ainsi et il avait accepté de lui laisser un peu plus de temps. Par contre, ce qui avait réellement effacé tout le reste était de l'avoir entendu déclarer ainsi ses sentiments devant tous ses employés. Cela changeait tout.

\- Tu l'as été au moment où tu as pris la parole aujourd'hui. Je… je n'en demandais pas tant, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait et je suis fier… je suis fier que tous les autres sachent que tu m'aimes.

\- Cas, j'étais terrifié. J'avais peur que tu me dises non. Je me fichais d'être humilié devant mes employés. Je pensais même le mériter, mais j'avais peur d'avoir trop attendu. Peur que tu aies renoncé.

Castiel choisit de ne pas lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Il le lui dirait peut-être plus tard. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il voulait juste profiter du bonheur qu'il ressentait et ne pas se soucier du reste. Même s'il restait clairement plusieurs points à éclaircir rapidement.

\- J'ai tout de même une question à laquelle j'aimerais que tu répondes. Je… je ne doute pas une seconde que tu étais sincère tout à l'heure, mais je… je pourrais comprendre que le fait qu'on soit ensemble puisse causer des problèmes. Si… si le prix à payer pour être avec toi est de quitter le cabinet, je le ferais. Je trouverais un autre endroit où travailler. Je ne veux surtout pas que le fait que je sois ton employé puisse nuire à notre relation ou au cabinet.

Dean l'embrassa alors avec passion et, pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il acceptait sa suggestion. Il était prêt à partir, bien sûr. Il refusait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait pour son travail, mais il aurait aimé que son patron lui dise de rester.

Il vint toutefois presser sa langue contre celle de Dean sans hésiter et apprécia le baiser à sa juste valeur.

Dean finit par reculer après quelques secondes.

\- Je sais combien me faire une telle proposition te coûte et, si je pouvais t'aimer plus encore que je ne t'aime déjà, ce serait très certainement le cas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles ailleurs. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu as ta place ici et tous ceux qui auront un problème avec nous seront libres de partir. Je suis toutefois convaincu que personne ne le fera.

Castiel sourit, soulagé. C'était une nouvelle fois exactement ce qu'il avait espéré entendre. Dean semblait enfin sur la même longueur d'onde que lui et c'était merveilleux.

\- J'en ai parlé longuement avec Sam tout à l'heure. On serait venu vous voir plus tôt si nous n'avions pas eu ce détail-là à régler. Nous savions quoi dire au sujet de Crowley après seulement quelques minutes, mais je voulais son avis sur tout le reste. J'avais besoin qu'il me soutienne et qu'il me dise que c'était d'accord.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Dean avait pris un risque et il n'était pas le seul à jouer gros dans cette histoire. Ce cabinet était autant celui de Sam que le sien. Il était normal qu'il ait voulu prendre son avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Sam? répéta-t-il alors.

Dean hocha la tête en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Castiel passa aussitôt les siens autour de sa taille pour se serrer un peu plus encore contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir le faire aussi librement même sur leur lieu de travail. Il ne mélangerait pas travail et vie privée pour autant. Au cabinet, il restait l'employé de Dean, mais c'était agréable de se dire qu'il n'était plus uniquement ça.

\- Je crois que ses premiers mots ont été : « Il était temps, espèce d'idiot. » Il était presque aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée que je te dise enfin ce que je ressens. Il m'a donné quelques conseils sur la façon d'amener les choses et… il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Pas la moindre objection. Il est de notre côté et il t'apprécie beaucoup.

Castiel aimait également beaucoup Sam. Il était impatient de pouvoir enfin mieux le connaître. Il n'était plus uniquement son patron à présent. Il était également le frère de l'homme avec qui il était en couple. Ils allaient devoir passer du temps ensemble, parler et apprendre à se connaître, mais il savait déjà qu'il l'appréciait et que l'inverse était vrai. C'était un immense soulagement et un bon début.

\- C'est tout alors… rien ne va changer? demanda Castiel.

\- Rien ne va changer, non. Tu vas juste avoir besoin de signer un papier officialisant notre relation. C'est une formalité. Rien de plus. Juste un document qui te protégera et me protégera si toutefois on venait à se séparer. Ce que je ne souhaite pas et n'envisage certainement pas, mais… c'est la règle ici maintenant.

\- Un document? Tu veux dire… comme un contrat de mariage?

\- En quelque sorte, oui, même si on n'en est définitivement pas là. C'est juste un document qui rend notre histoire officielle. Si on se sépare, ce que, une nouvelle fois, je ne souhaite pas, je ne pourrais pas te renvoyer pour me venger et… tu ne pourras pas m'accuser de harcèlement sexuel pour tenter de te venger toi. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il avait confiance en Dean et il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait l'idée de rendre leur relation plus officielle encore. Il voyait ce document comme une sécurité pour eux deux. Cela évitait tout problème ou toute crainte quant à leur avenir. Ils pourraient être plus sereins.

\- Je signerais ton document, assura-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour prendre cette décision. Il était prêt à tout accepter pour faciliter les choses. Il avait bien trop envie d'être avec Dean pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Merci, Cas… merci d'avoir été aussi patient et merci de… merci de ne pas m'en vouloir pour tout. Je sais que j'ai de la chance.

\- Ça valait la peine d'attendre. Je ne le regrette pas.

C'était ce que Benny lui avait posé comme question lors de leur conversation. Il lui avait clairement demandé s'il pensait que Dean valait la peine qu'il se montre patient encore quelque temps et la réponse s'était imposée à lui aussitôt. Il en valait la peine, bien sûr. Castiel avait eu raison. Benny également. Sa patience venait d'être clairement récompensée.

\- Je me demande juste depuis quand… quand as-tu pris conscience que tu… que tu m'aimais? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce point. Dean avait semblé sûr de lui quand ils s'étaient séparés. Il avait totalement changé d'avis en finalement peu de temps. Il voulait juste savoir ce qui avait déclenché ce revirement de situation.

\- Je pense que je savais que je t'aimais déjà au moment où je t'ai dit le contraire, mais j'étais bien trop terrifié pour l'admettre. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Sam… tu aurais dû l'entendre. Il m'a crié dessus. Il m'a dit que j'étais un imbécile… ce que je suis, mais se l'entendre dire par son petit frère n'est pas forcément agréable. Il… il m'a dit que j'étais en train de laisser échapper ma chance d'être heureux à nouveau. Quand je suis reparti de chez lui, une petite partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aimait l'idée que Sam l'ait autant défendu. Il allait devoir le remercier. Il avait joué un énorme rôle dans le fait que Dean lui ait enfin avoué ses sentiments.

\- Ensuite, Charlie et Kevin ont passé la seconde et troisième couche. Sam n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout leur raconter. Il devait penser qu'ils réussiraient à me convaincre et, d'une certaine manière, ils ont réussi oui. Par contre, même après les avoir entendus me dire et me redire que je devais te donner une chance… que notre relation fonctionnerait… je n'étais pas encore… j'avais peur. Je savais quelle décision je devais prendre, mais je ne parvenais pas à franchir le pas. Finalement… c'est Benny qui a su trouver les mots pour me convaincre.

Castiel ricana alors, amusé. De toute évidence, Benny avait beaucoup œuvré pour que les choses s'arrangent. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait semblé aussi sûr de lui en assurant à Castiel que Dean finirait par changer d'avis. Il avait tout prévu.

\- Quoi? le questionna Dean, visiblement surpris de le voir rire.

\- C'est juste… Benny est venu me voir, moi aussi. Il voulait me remercier pour son procès. Du moins, c'était son excuse pour me prendre à part et me parler de nous. Il m'a dit que je devais m'accrocher. Que tu finirais par changer d'avis et par revenir vers moi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était aussi sûr de lui.

Dean rit à son tour une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il me connaît par cœur et il sait ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre dans ce genre de situations. Il m'a donné à réfléchir et il a rendu les choses plus simples. Lui a failli perdre la femme qu'il aimait à cause de la prison. Il a failli mourir pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et il n'a pourtant jamais perdu espoir. Il ne s'est jamais laissé dominer par la peur. Si lui en avait été capable dans sa situation alors je l'étais aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Benny était définitivement doué pour trouver les bons mots et pour se servir de ce qu'il avait vécu pour donner des leçons de vie précieuses aux gens qu'il appréciait. Castiel se promit de le remercier à nouveau. Il ferait en sorte que Benny sache combien il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Après Crowley… aujourd'hui, quand tu es venu me voir pour me parler alors même que je t'avais dit des horreurs, je… j'ai compris. C'était comme si tout devenait extrêmement clair et simple pour moi. J'ai oublié ma peur et mes doutes. J'ai pris la décision de te parler au moment où tu as quitté mon bureau. Je l'aurais fait sur-le-champ si je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'aval de Sam pour le faire publiquement.

Castiel sourit alors.

\- J'aurais pu attendre encore longtemps. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu en valais la peine.

Dean l'embrassa alors sur la bouche rapidement avant de venir coller son front contre le sien.

\- On a perdu tellement de temps à cause de mes bêtises. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec toi maintenant. Tu dois absolument voir mon nouvel appartement et… tu dois rencontrer Jess et Bobby. J'ai également très envie de revoir Meg. Je voudrais qu'elle m'apprécie. Je fais partie de ta vie maintenant et j'ai besoin qu'elle l'accepte.

Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Meg aurait probablement du mal à oublier le mal que Dean lui avait fait, mais elle finirait par se faire à l'idée. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Castiel et il ne pourrait jamais être heureux sans Dean. Il ne savait pas s'ils parviendraient à être amis un jour, mais elle ne chercherait pas à les séparer.

\- Tu crois que Bobby va m'aimer? demanda-t-il alors.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était sensiblement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui était le père adoptif de Dean. Il avait besoin que ce dernier l'accepte et l'apprécie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les proches d'un autre homme jusque-là. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin, mais, s'il voulait faire partie de la vie de Dean et construire quelque chose de solide avec lui, il allait avoir besoin d'être accepté de tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. C'était déjà le cas pour Sam, Kevin et Charlie, mais Bobby était tout aussi important.

\- Il va t'adorer. Bien sûr, il te menacerait probablement avec son fusil de chasse, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser t'impressionner. Il joue les durs, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Peu importait qu'il soit nerveux, il était de taille à relever ce challenge. Il saurait faire en sorte que Bobby l'accepte.

\- Est-ce que les choses vont vraiment changer à compter d'aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Ici, tu resteras mon employé et moi ton patron. On ne se cachera pas, mais on ne se donnera pas non plus en spectacle. Je ne veux pas mélanger travail et vie privée, mais si qui que ce soit me le demande, je ne mentirais pas. Tu es et seras, aux yeux de tous, l'homme qui partage ma vie… mon partenaire… mon petit-ami même si je suis sans doute trop vieux pour employer ce genre de terme. Je veux tout partager avec toi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Il avait tellement attendu pour entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Dean qu'il avait encore la sensation qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Il embrassa donc Dean pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux à cet instant précis, souffla Castiel.

\- J'en ai une vague idée parce que je le suis au moins tout autant que toi. J'avais l'espoir que tu ne me rejettes pas, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr que je n'avais pas attendu trop longtemps et… je t'aime tellement Cas. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa les mots s'imprimer dans son esprit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura-t-il en retour.

Il avait besoin de le dire et de l'entendre. Il avait trop douté pour que l'entendre seulement quelques fois suffisent à l'apaiser complètement, mais il savait que Dean le lui répéterait jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit totalement sûr. Il continuerait à le dire lui aussi. Juste parce qu'il aimait prononcer ces trois mots qui représentaient tout à ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la nuit chez moi? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Castiel en avait terriblement envie. Il acquiesça la tête aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à cette proposition. La réponse s'imposait à lui. Il allait juste avoir besoin d'envoyer un message à Meg pour la prévenir.

\- Je dois juste rassembler mes affaires et je suis tout à toi.

Dean sourit alors en entendant cela. Castiel réalisa aussitôt le double sens que ses propos pouvaient avoir et sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau. Il embrassa Dean pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau.

\- Je t'attends ici, lança Dean dans son dos.

Castiel lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu avant de s'éloigner. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se sentait invincible. Il avait voulu croire que ce moment finirait par arriver, mais il avait été difficile d'espérer quand tous les signes lancés par Dean allaient dans l'autre sens. Il avait eu raison de s'accrocher. Raison de suivre les conseils de Benny et raison de croire en Dean. Tout se finissait bien. Il ne pouvait pas jurer que son bonheur durerait éternellement, mais il était optimiste. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait attendu et ce dont il avait rêvé. Il ferait en sorte de le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne laisserait personne l'en priver.


	38. Seconde chance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 38 et Dean comme Castiel doivent rencontrer les proches de l'autre. Désolée pour le jour de retard mais c'était férié hier et du coup comme à chaque fois qu'on a un jour férié, je ne sais plus quel jour on est.**

 **Merci à Elyssa pour la correction et à vous pour tous vos messages, votre fidélité et vos encouragements.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I got you babe de Sonny et Cher**

 **Chapitre 38 : Seconde chance**

 _« Chacun mérite une seconde chance. Évite seulement de tendre des perches aux tailleurs de lances. »_

 _Anonyme_

Après avoir quitté le bureau côte à côte et sans avoir à maintenir une distance pour ne pas soulever de questions, Dean et Castiel rejoignirent la voiture du premier qui les attendait à l'extérieur le long du trottoir. Ils firent le voyage en silence, savourant simplement le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble. De pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans avoir peur d'être jugés ou découverts.

Le chauffeur de Dean les félicita en souriant. De toute évidence, il avait compris depuis un moment maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. À force de transporter Castiel de l'appartement de Dean au bureau ou à un quelconque autre endroit, il avait deviné qu'ils ne se voyaient pas uniquement pour le travail. Il n'avait rien dit par respect pour leur intimité, mais, maintenant qu'ils ne se cachaient plus, il semblait réellement heureux pour eux. Dean le remercia de ne rien avoir dit avant de lui demander de les conduire à son nouvel appartement.

Castiel était curieux de le voir enfin. Il aimait l'ancien endroit où son patron vivait; esthétiquement parlant, il était magnifique. Immense et idéalement situé. La vue était à couper le souffle, mais il était également l'endroit où Dean avait vécu avec Matt. Là où il avait construit leur histoire et fait l'amour à de multiples reprises. Il était l'endroit, enfin, où Castiel avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Dean sans rien obtenir de tout ce qu'il attendait. Il aimait l'idée qu'ils puissent commencer la seconde partie de leur histoire dans un nouvel endroit. Un où Matt n'aurait jamais été. Un où les souvenirs qu'ils créeraient n'appartiendraient qu'à eux.

Castiel regardait attentivement les rues qui défilaient derrière la vitre côté passager, curieux de voir où ils allaient. Ils étaient en plein Manhattan dans un endroit où il ne pourrait probablement pas se loger lui-même avant de nombreuses années. Contrairement au quartier où Dean habitait avant, ici, les immeubles étaient anciens et chargés d'histoire. Castiel préférait nettement ce type d'ambiance. Il avait été épaté par l'appartement de son patron, mais il avait toujours préféré les endroits qui avaient une âme. Ce n'était que trop rarement le cas dans les immeubles neufs.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un bâtiment ancien de trois étages. Il avait été rénové récemment, mais restait plein de charme. Dean lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur de la voiture et, après avoir remercié son chauffeur, il prit Castiel par la main pour le conduire à l'intérieur.

Le jeune avocat ne fut pas surpris quand ils se rendirent au dernier étage. Dean avait peut-être changé d'appartement, mais il avait souhaité conservé le confort de ne pas avoir de voisins au-dessus de lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Castiel fut aussitôt sous le charme. L'appartement était plus petit que le précédent. Il n'y avait pas d'immense balcon qui dominait le reste du quartier, mais il y avait clairement une âme et une histoire palpable entre ces murs. Castiel fit le tour de l'appartement rapidement pour se familiariser avec lui. Le salon était spacieux et avait une immense cheminée ancienne le long d'un mur. La cuisine était ouverte et moderne. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet qui craquait sous leurs pieds. Il n'y avait que deux chambres et une salle de bains. L'appartement ne faisait probablement même pas la moitié de la superficie de l'ancien, mais il symbolisait le nouveau départ que Dean souhaitait prendre et Castiel l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela.

Ils dînèrent sur la table de la cuisine en parlant de tout et de rien. Dean lui expliqua pourquoi il avait choisi ce quartier – vivant, mais suffisamment calme pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé la nuit – et cet appartement – bien assez grand pour lui seul ou eux deux et plein de charme – avant de le conduire dans le salon pour s'installer face à la cheminée.

Ils finirent par s'embrasser après quelques minutes à se regarder droit dans les yeux sans bouger. Dean prit le temps de parsemer le visage de Castiel de baisers tout en lui répétant encore et encore combien il l'aimait. Ils se déshabillèrent sans se presser. Ils avaient tout le temps pour apprécier leur réunion. Castiel prit le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche quand ils furent enfin nus. Dean se tortillait sur le canapé, assailli par les sensations. Castiel relâcha son sexe quand il sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir.

Dean lui tendit alors une bouteille de lubrifiant que le jeune avocat ignora en premier lieu. Il prépara Dean du bout de la langue jusqu'à le sentir à nouveau aux portes de l'orgasme avant de prendre la bouteille, d'en asperger ses doigts et de les introduire dans le corps de son petit-ami.

Dean sembla rapidement s'impatienter. Il agita les hanches avant d'assurer à Castiel qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier lubrifia alors son sexe avant de passer les jambes de Dean autour de sa taille et de le pénétrer le plus délicatement possible.

Dean bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant longuement quand il fut finalement entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de commencer à bouger. Il avait ignoré son propre plaisir jusque-là, mais il ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Il choisit donc un rythme soutenu d'entrée de jeu.

Leurs cris de plaisir se répercutaient autour d'eux. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait de leur première fois à nouveau. Il tenta de retenir son orgasme, mais lâcha finalement prise quand Dean jouit violemment entre eux sans autre stimulation que celle procurée par le sexe du jeune avocat contre sa prostate.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre quand ils eurent retrouvé leur souffle et après s'être répété une dernière fois qu'ils s'aimaient, Dean s'endormit, la tête posée sur le torse de Castiel.

Castiel resta dormir chez son petit-ami les trois nuits suivantes. C'était comme une lune de miel. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ce fut toutefois Dean qui lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter Meg plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, mais Castiel ne l'avait pas revu depuis le rapide message qu'il lui avait envoyé pour le lui dire.

Ils convinrent de l'affronter ensemble. Castiel se sentait plus fort avec Dean à ses côtés. Il savait que la confrontation serait probablement difficile, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance éternellement.

Quand il franchit la porte de son appartement, Dean sur les talons, Meg était dans le salon, assise devant la télévision. Il l'avait averti par message qu'il viendrait accompagné et la jeune femme n'avait pas daigné répondre. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas ravie par la nouvelle.

Castiel ne se laissa pas décourager. Il prit la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans le salon. Meg tourna finalement le visage vers eux, dévisagea Dean durant de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui saute au cou pour le remercier d'être là. Parce que tu risques d'être déçu si c'est le cas, lança-t-elle ensuite.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit en colère contre Dean, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse un effort. Elle n'en savait pas suffisamment sur lui pour le juger ainsi.

\- Je ne m'attends à rien, à vrai dire. Je suis déjà soulagé que tu ne m'aies pas collé ton poing dans la figure, répliqua Dean.

Il tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais il était évident que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Meg le regarda à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais encore le faire. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, jeta-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais, oui. Je pense que je le mérite.

Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser Dean continuer à s'autoflageller de la sorte. Il le faisait en partie pour ne pas contrarier Meg, mais il le faisait également parce qu'il le pensait et Castiel voulait passer à autre chose. Il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir sur le passé. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et prêt à prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Personne ne va frapper personne. On va se contenter de parler. Assieds-toi, déclara-t-il en entraînant Dean jusqu'à un fauteuil.

Son petit-ami prit place dessus sans protester. Meg le regardait toujours. Castiel ne voyait pas comment entamer la discussion. Ce fut finalement sa meilleure amie qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense? Je sais que vous êtes là parce que Clarence veut mon approbation, mais je ne suis pas encline à vous la donner sans une bonne raison et pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune. Alors à toi de jouer Monsieur le super Avocat.

Dean se redressa sur le fauteuil, visiblement prêt à relever le challenge. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Je peux le comprendre. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salopards avec Cas et, crois-moi, je le regrette amèrement. Par contre, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi… des choses que peu de personnes savent et qui pourraient peut-être t'aider à réévaluer ton opinion. Accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance de t'expliquer?

Meg pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de lui faire signe de parler de la main. Elle avait toujours le visage fermé et les poings serrés, mais elle semblait prête à faire un effort. C'était déjà un bon point.

\- Je ne vais pas tenter de me trouver des excuses. Ce que j'ai fait était stupide et cruel. Je le sais. Tu le sais et Cas le sait, mais je peux te promettre que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le blesser intentionnellement. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je… pendant longtemps, j'ai cherché à nier ce que j'étais. Je n'ai pas eu l'enfance la plus… paisible du monde. J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune et mon père… disons qu'il n'aurait jamais gagné le prix de père de l'année. J'ai dû élever mon frère seul et je ne savais pas me définir autrement que comme un grand frère. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais en tant que personne. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré Benny puis Matt que j'ai fini par comprendre et assumer qui j'étais.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser une chance à Meg de lui poser une question si elle en avait envie, mais, comme elle ne fit rien, il reprit la parole.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je me suis autant raccroché à Matt; il m'avait en grande partie révélé à moi-même et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je l'ai aimé pour ça. Il était le premier pour tout et… je pensais qu'il était le bon. Il était mon roc. Celui qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce à quoi j'avais le droit d'aspirer dans ma vie privée. Je l'ai aimé pour ça… plus que je ne l'aimais lui. Alors quand il m'a… quand j'ai appris qu'il m'avait trompé, c'était comme si tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui. Je comprenais qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux d'un autre, mais j'avais perdu celui qui m'avait aidé à garder mon équilibre jusque-là. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais puisque je n'étais plus un mari et plus vraiment un grand frère depuis que Sam peut se débrouiller seul. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai enchaîné les erreurs et les déceptions. J'ai fait du mal aux gens autour de moi parce que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais retrouver mon équilibre.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. L'entendre était douloureux pour lui. Il détestait l'idée que Dean ait pu souffrir autant.

\- Sans doute aurais-je continué à fermer les yeux sur ce que je voulais si Benny… si un de mes anciens amis ne m'avait pas dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'ai fini par comprendre. Je ne dois pas chercher à me raccrocher à quelqu'une. Je dois être mon propre roc et m'accepter. Admettre que je ne peux pas toujours avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions instantanément et ne pas me fermer aux autres simplement parce que cela me frustre et me fait peur. Le comprendre m'a permis de réaliser que j'avais fermé les yeux sur toutes les choses importantes jusque-là. J'ai alors enfin admis que j'aimais Cas… sans doute depuis un moment maintenant et que je pouvais parfaitement me reconstruire avec lui. Que cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que je perdrais mon indépendance ou ma capacité à garder mon équilibre seul. C'est… je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très clair parce que c'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est ce que je ressens et j'espère que cela t'aidera à mieux me comprendre.

Meg pris une seconde pour réfléchir à nouveau avant de soupirer longuement et de hocher la tête. Visiblement les mots de Dean l'avaient déstabilisé. Castiel espérait qu'elle pourrait les accepter et lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, sans doute pas aussi rapidement, mais il avait besoin que Meg tolère Dean.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies été… trahi par quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance… je suis désolée que tu aies eu à traverser toutes ces épreuves… je le suis sincèrement. Je ne suis pas un monstre même si parfois il m'arrive d'en donner l'impression. Je ne me réjouis jamais du malheur des autres, mais tu dois comprendre que la seule personne qui m'importe dans cette histoire c'est mon meilleur ami… c'est Castiel et pas toi. Je serais toujours là pour veiller à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal.

Dean hocha la tête. Il accepta ce que Meg lui disait. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier ou à l'interrompre. Il avait le comportement parfait. Castiel était fier de lui.

\- Sans doute que ce n'était pas facile pour toi de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même après ce que tu as traversé. Tu as commis des erreurs et tu les assumes. C'est quelque chose que je respecte. Maintenant que j'en sais plus sur toi, je… je veux bien réviser mon jugement, mais je ne cesserais pas d'être sur mes gardes. Si jamais tu fais du mal à Castiel à nouveau, je …

\- Tu me frapperas?

\- Non, je te tuerais … lentement et douloureusement. Je suis médecin. Je sais comment faire souffrir les autres et je ferais disparaître ton corps. Personne ne me soupçonnera.

Dean sourit doucement. Castiel savait que Meg en faisait des tonnes juste pour prouver sa détermination. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement sûr que ses menaces ne soient pas sérieuses. Il la savait capable de n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Il soupira.

\- Personne ne tuera personne. Je ne vous demande pas de vous aimer. Je sais que ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais j'aimerais que vous trouviez le moyen de vous entendre. De vous tolérer. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi et j'ai besoin que vous puissiez coexister sans vous sauter à la gorge toutes les cinq minutes.

Dean acquiesça aussitôt. Il était prêt à faire cet effort pour Castiel. Il le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune avocat avait tout de suite su qu'obtenir son accord sur ce point serait facile. C'était du côté de Meg qu'il était plus inquiet. Il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que la jeune femme saurait se montrer raisonnable.

\- Je suis prête à faire un effort. Pour toi… pas pour lui. Je vais mettre de côté ce qui s'est passé pour le moment. Je veux bien lui accorder une deuxième chance, mais il n'en aura pas de troisième… s'il te fait du mal à nouveau, ce sera fini.

Castiel ne pouvait pas en demander plus. Il savait que c'était la seule chose que sa meilleure amie était prête à lui accorder et c'était déjà beaucoup quand on la connaissait. Elle était extrêmement rancunière; plus encore quand il était question de Castiel. Elle faisait une exception pour Dean. Cela signifiait beaucoup.

\- Merci pour tout. Merci pour lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et peut-être que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Je te suis juste reconnaissant.

\- Contente-toi de l'aimer comme il le mérite. C'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est la seule chose que j'attends de toi.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau, la tête haute et les yeux rivés dans ceux de Meg. Ils se regardèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes. Ils semblaient communiquer en silence. Un peu comme s'ils scellaient une forme de pacte silencieux. Dean avait accepté de relever le challenge et Meg, de son côté, avait accepté de lui laisser une chance de réussir. Ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Leur amour pour Castiel les avait aidés à passer outre le reste.

\- Vous allez rester manger ici ou vous avez autre chose de prévu? demanda finalement Meg.

Le simple fait qu'elle leur propose de rester était un nouveau pas en avant. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de partager un repas avec le petit-ami de Castiel avant leur conversation. Il était évident qu'elle le faisait avant tout pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un effort conséquent et significatif que Castiel appréciait à sa juste valeur.

\- On n'a rien de prévu, répondit Dean.

Meg hocha alors la tête puis leur proposa de commander des pizzas. Ils prirent tous place sur le canapé en les attendant. Ils regardaient la télévision sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Dean avait repris la main de Castiel dans la sienne et la caressa doucement du pouce. Le jeune avocat lui jetait des coups d'œil à intervalles réguliers, sidéré de le trouver là, chez lui, avec Meg seulement quelques jours après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Dean interrogea Meg sur son travail. Il semblait sincèrement curieux d'en savoir plus. Il savait combien la jeune femme était importante pour Castiel et il voulait faire en sorte de la connaître pour lui. Meg, de son côté, répondit à chacune de ses questions sans rechigner. Ses réponses étaient courtes et parfois un peu sèches, mais le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ignore pas était déjà un gros progrès.

L'un dans l'autre, la soirée fut une réussite. Il était évident que les choses n'étaient pas entièrement arrangées entre Dean et Meg. Il leur faudrait du temps pour arriver à se comprendre. Peut-être ne pourraient-ils jamais réellement s'apprécier, mais Castiel savait qu'ils feraient l'effort pour lui et c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Castiel proposa à Dean de rester sans réellement hésiter. Il avait envie que son petit-ami passe la nuit dans son lit pour la première fois. Il aimait son nouvel appartement. Il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui, mais dormir ici était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait ensemble. Castiel voulait franchir cette étape.

Dean accepta après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Meg pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas entièrement opposée à l'idée. Castiel pouvait sentir que sa meilleure amie n'était pas enchantée, mais elle ne dirait rien. Elle tenait sa parole.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Castiel après s'être lavé les dents côte à côte dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent ensuite jusqu'à ne plus porter que leurs boxers avant de se glisser dans le lit de Castiel. Dean prit aussitôt sa position habituelle : la tête sur le torse du jeune avocat et un bras autour de sa taille. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était inenvisageable de faire l'amour avec Meg dans la chambre d'à côté, mais leur proximité leur suffisait pour ce soir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Dean s'endormit le premier, visiblement fatigué par sa soirée. Castiel l'écouta dormir sans parvenir à l'imiter. Maintenant que son petit ami avait affronté Meg, il savait que c'était à son tour de faire un pas en avant. La prochaine étape serait de rencontrer Bobby et de faire en sorte qu'il l'accepte. Il était nerveux à l'idée de faire face à l'homme qui avait tenu le rôle de père adoptif pour Dean. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais il voulait croire que son amour pour son petit ami suffirait à le convaincre. Il se montrerait sincère et ne lui cacherait rien. Il serait lui-même. C'était sans nul doute la meilleure méthode.

Rassuré sur ce point, il finit par s'endormir une bonne heure après Dean. Il rêvait de son petit ami une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Dean avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils partent en avion pour se rendre à Sioux Falls. Il avait tenu à prendre la voiture. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Castiel, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'enfermer dans un tube métallique quand il n'y avait que peu de kilomètres à parcourir et il avait très envie de conduire sa voiture. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il aimait assez l'idée d'un road trip avec son petit-ami dans le véhicule qu'il considérait comme une seconde maison pour lui. La première étant bien entendu celle de Bobby.

Castiel savait combien l'homme comptait pour Dean et Sam. Il les avait entendus parler de lui. Leur attachement, leur affection et leur amour pour lui s'entendaient dans leur façon même de prononcer son prénom. Il était évident qu'ils le considéraient comme leur vrai père. Peut-être pas par le sang, mais parce qu'il avait été celui qui les avait élevés. Celui qui avait été là pour eux à chaque étape importante de leur vie. Il les avait soutenus. Leur avait donné envie d'étudier. Il avait été celui qui avait encouragé Dean à choisir sa propre voix et non celle que son père avait tracée pour lui. Il avait également soutenu son fils adoptif quand ce dernier lui avait révélé son homosexualité. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Castiel avait très envie d'être accepté par lui.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la façon d'aborder la situation. Il avait tenté de préparer un discours, mais il avait fini par renoncer. Bobby était quelqu'un de simple. Quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête. Castiel ne devait surtout pas chercher à l'impressionner. Il devait être lui-même et espérer que cela suffise.

Il confia son angoisse à Dean durant le trajet. Son petit-ami sembla amusé par l'idée, mais accepta de lui en dire plus sur Bobby pour le préparer au mieux.

\- Il a perdu sa femme du cancer avant qu'ils aient pu avoir des enfants. Je crois que, d'une certaine manière, cela a toujours été une blessure pour lui. Il avait un père violent et alcoolique; il voulait briser la boucle et être meilleur que lui. Alors quand notre père a commencé à nous déposer chez lui et qu'il a vu comment il s'occupait de nous, il a décidé de prendre sa place et de tenir son rôle. Il m'emmenait jouer au ballon, il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs et il m'écoutait me plaindre de tout et de rien. Il était là à chaque fois que j'étais triste. Il m'a tenu dans ses bras quand je pleurais à cause de la mort de ma mère. Il… tous les moments heureux de mon enfance… tous, je les ai vécus avec Bobby. Je l'aime comme un père et je sais qu'il nous voit Sam et moi comme ses enfants.

Castiel aimait déjà Bobby sans même l'avoir rencontré. Ce qu'il avait fait pour Dean et Sam était incroyable. Généreux. Castiel était plus déterminé que jamais à se faire accepter de lui.

Ils finirent par arriver chez Bobby à la tombée de la nuit. Ils étaient épuisés par la route, mais Castiel était bien trop nerveux pour penser à dormir.

Dean était à peine sorti de la voiture qu'un homme fonçait dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Castiel s'extirpa du véhicule sans les quitter des yeux, ému par la scène à laquelle il assistait.

Il se tint debout en silence à observer l'étreinte durant de longues secondes. Quand Bobby relâcha finalement Dean, il se tourna doucement en direction de Castiel et l'étudia des pieds à la tête. Le jeune avocat se força à ne pas bouger, conscient qu'il était évalué.

\- Bobby, je te présente Castiel. Je t'ai parlé de lui au téléphone.

Castiel sourit avant de faire un pas en direction de père adoptif de son petit-ami. Il lui tendit la main en priant pour qu'il la serre et que l'atmosphère se détende un peu.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Singer, lança-t-il alors.

\- Monsieur Singer était mon père. Il est mort et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Appelle-moi Bobby.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il allait laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps quand Bobby la saisit enfin. Il la serra avec un peu trop de force : c'était un avertissement. Castiel savait qu'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Quelque chose du genre : « je suis suffisamment fort pour te faire très mal si toutefois tu le mérites. » Castiel comptait bien faire en sorte de ne surtout pas le mériter.

\- C'est donc toi le nouveau petit-ami de Dean?

\- C'est moi, oui, et… enfin, oui, c'est moi, bafouilla Castiel un peu pris de court.

Dean secoua la tête dans le dos de Bobby avant de sourire à Castiel pour le rassurer. De toute évidence, l'attitude de son père adoptif ne le surprenait pas. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Bobby, je t'ai longuement parlé de Cas. Je t'ai dit qu'il viendrait avec moi parce qu'il avait envie de te rencontrer. Je sais que tu as très envie de l'impressionner et de lui faire subir un interrogatoire, mais, s'il te plaît, sois gentil avec lui. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne la fuite tout de suite.

Quand il entendit Dean lui dire qu'il aimait Castiel, Bobby relâcha la main de ce dernier et acquiesça. Il semblait toujours aussi suspicieux et sur ses gardes, mais il paraissait moins menaçant.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Castiel, déclara-t-il finalement.

Le simple fait qu'il ne l'ait pas accueilli avec son fusil de chasse à la main était déjà une victoire pour Castiel. Le fait qu'il lui souhaite ainsi la bienvenue en était une de plus. Le jeune avocat sentit son angoisse diminuer un peu. Il restait sur ses gardes, mais il n'était plus aussi nerveux.

\- Dean, tu devrais monter vos affaires dans ton ancienne chambre. Je vais en profiter pour faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée à Castiel, expliqua Bobby en se tournant vers son fils adoptif.

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Castiel ne l'était pas, non plus. Bobby voulait être seul avec lui pour lui poser quelques questions et probablement le menacer de lui faire du mal si Castiel ne se comportait pas bien avec Dean. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'était pas surpris.

\- Je vais le faire parce que je sais que tu ne le laisserais pas y échapper, mais je te rappelle au passage que je ne suis pas stupide et que je te connais. Je sais que tu veux être seul avec Cas et je sais aussi pourquoi.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas un monstre, mais je ne rajeunis pas et monter les escaliers avec vos affaires ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Alors si tu veux me rendre ce service, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Cas pourrait venir avec moi alors…

Castiel avait très envie de suivre son petit-ami. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée d'être seul avec Bobby. Même pour quelques minutes, mais il se plierait à sa volonté quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne protesterait pas.

\- Pour prendre le risque que vous fassiez des choses que je ne veux surtout pas vous entendre faire quand vous serez seuls? Non, Dean. Désolé, mais Castiel reste avec moi.

Dean secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami.

\- Ça va aller? lui demanda-t-il.

Castiel allait répondre « oui », mais Bobby se chargea de le faire à sa place.

\- Bien sûr que ça va aller. Pour qui me prends-tu?

Dean rit une seconde sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Ce dernier hocha alors doucement la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à rester seul avec Bobby. Il était terrifié et nerveux, mais il voulait se montrer fort et courageux. Histoire de marquer des points.

Dean lui sourit avant de tapoter l'épaule de Bobby.

\- S'il a fui quand je reviens, je risque de ne pas être content du tout, assura-t-il à son père adoptif.

Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse sans rien dire. Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant de retirer sa main de son épaule. Il prit leur sac dans la voiture puis pénétra dans la maison sans rien ajouter. Castiel le suivit des yeux, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Bobby. Ce dernier attendit que Dean ait disparu à l'intérieur de la maison avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune avocat. Il le dévisagea une nouvelle fois avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ce que Castiel fit sans protester.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison en silence. Bobby guida le jeune avocat jusque dans la cuisine avant de lui faire face à nouveau, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard sérieux. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de grands discours ou te décrire en détail ce dont je serai capable pour l'imbécile à l'étage. Je pense que tu le sais déjà et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Une seule. Dean n'est peut-être pas mon fils par le sang, mais il est mon enfant quoique la loi ou l'administration peuvent en penser. Je l'aime comme tel. Je l'ai élevé et je l'ai vu grandir. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre après un tel discours. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

\- J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce que son père lui a fait subir trop longtemps et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais réellement me pardonner. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui et pour Sam aussi. Je tuerais quiconque daignera leur faire du mal. J'ai plusieurs fusils dont certains ne sont pas enregistrés et je sais comment faire disparaître un corps sans laisser de trace.

Castiel déglutit avec peine à nouveau. Il savait que Bobby ne disait pas ça à la légère. Il était parfaitement capable de commettre un meurtre pour Dean. Il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-Je peux vous garantir que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir. Du moins pas intentionnellement. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que nous serons ensemble et heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Personne ne peut dire ce dont demain sera fait, mais une chose est sûre… c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie. La seule chose qui a réellement de l'importance pour moi et depuis que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois sans doute : je l'aime comme un fou. Plus que je ne croyais possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je veux vieillir à ses côtés et je sais que ce ne sera pas possible si vous vous opposez à nous. Je respecte la place que vous avez dans la vie et dans le cœur de Dean. Je suis content qu'il vous ait et jamais… jamais je ne chercherais à vous évincer. Je veux juste… je veux juste que vous me laissiez une chance de vous prouver que je ne veux que son bien. Parce que je l'aime… je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je crois que vous avez besoin de l'entendre.

Bobby l'étudia une seconde en silence avant de hocher la tête. Castiel savait parfaitement que cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il lui laissait une chance. Il serait probablement à l'essai pendant de longues semaines, mais il se sentait de taille à relever ce challenge. Il ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves.

\- Je n'aimais pas Matt, finit par déclarer Bobby après quelques secondes. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il n'était pas méchant et il était évident qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dean, mais j'avais également… j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était au moins autant attiré par sa réussite que par sa personnalité. J'étais convaincu que cela ne pourrait pas durer entre eux.

Castiel était content de l'entendre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Matt non plus. Cela lui faisait au moins un point commun avec Bobby.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus. À vrai dire, je l'ai détesté avant même de le connaître, mais c'était sans nul doute parce que j'étais jaloux de lui. Par contre, discuter avec lui quelques minutes n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais de lui. Je ne me permettrais pas de lui prêter des intentions puisque je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu avec Dean. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'il lui a manqué de respect. Il l'a trahi et trompé et c'est quelque chose que je serais incapable de faire.

Castiel voulait croire qu'il était un meilleur homme que Matt. S'il venait à ne plus avoir de sentiments pour Dean un jour – ce qu'il avait du mal à croire – il en parlerait avec lui. Il ferait les choses bien. Il ne le tromperait pas.

\- Une chose est sûre, j'ai su que je n'aimais pas Matt à la seconde où je l'ai rencontré. Je n'ai rien dit à Dean parce qu'il était amoureux de lui et que c'était son premier petit-ami. J'étais juste content qu'il ait enfin accepté ce qu'il est. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le lui dire une fois qu'ils ont été mariés, mais ma première impression était la bonne. J'espère que ma première impression de toi est la bonne aussi.

\- Je… dites-moi qu'elle est votre première impression de moi et je vous dirais si vous avez raison ou tort… tenta Castiel.

Bobby rit alors pendant quelques secondes, visiblement amusé.

\- Elle est bonne, si cela peut te rassurer. Je pense que tu as été honnête avec moi et tu sembles sincèrement amoureux de Dean. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, mais je garderais un œil sur toi quoiqu'il arrive.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il le savait. Il n'avait à aucun moment espéré obtenir un passe-droit et un accord définitif en seulement quelques minutes, mais le simple fait que Bobby l'ait senti sincère était rassurant pour lui. Il avait fait un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Je vous remercie. Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous décevrais pas. Je ne décevrais pas Dean, non plus. Je sais la chance que j'ai de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je ne compte pas tout gâcher.

Ils en étaient arrivés à un accord qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Ils allaient maintenant devoir apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier, mais ils avaient établi de bonnes bases. C'était déjà extrêmement positif.

Dean refit son apparition au rez-de-chaussée quelques secondes plus tard. Il sourit en voyant que Castiel était toujours là avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Bobby.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas montré ta collection de fusils, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore montré, non, mais il sait qu'ils sont là.

Castiel acquiesça, faisant sourire Dean de plus belle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être entretué, mais je préfère quand même m'en assurer.

Ce fut Bobby qui répondit à sa question en premier.

\- Il m'a tout l'air d'un jeune homme correct. Il a mon aval pour le moment, mais tu me connais. Je vais rester sur mes gardes.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, enchaîna Castiel.

Dean combla la distance qui le séparait de son petit-ami pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Bobby grogna quelque chose aussitôt, mais il souriait quand ils se séparèrent. Dean passa ensuite un bras autour des épaules du jeune avocat.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande et c'est parfait. Pour info, nous dormirons dans la même chambre cette nuit. Je ne te laisserais pas me convaincre du contraire.

Bobby grimaça une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais si et seulement si vous me promettez de ne rien faire sous mon toit. Il y a des choses que je préfère ignorer sur mes enfants. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes, Sam et toi, parfaitement asexués.

Dean secoua la tête alors que Castiel pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Ce qui était stupide. Il était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans normalement constitué. Il était parfaitement logique qu'il ait une vie sexuelle, mais il était toujours mal à l'aise de l'évoquer devant une quelconque figure parentale. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec ses parents et le faire devant Bobby lui faisait à peu près le même effet.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Bobby. Tu l'as vu? Comment peux-tu espérer que je sois capable de me retenir?

\- Je te conseille vivement de trouver un moyen mon garçon. Parce que si j'entends quoi que ce soit de suspect, je débarquerais dans votre chambre et je vous jetterais dehors sans ménagement… que vous soyez habillés ou non.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement imaginer le scénario. Il secoua la tête aussitôt pour faire savoir à Bobby qu'il ne ferait rien de ce genre. Dean, lui, semblait bien plus amusé que son petit-ami. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir d'enfreindre cette règle juste pour agacer son père adoptif. Castiel allait devoir l'en dissuader.

\- Message reçu, assura Dean après quelques secondes. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais montrer ma chambre à Castiel. On ne sera pas long.

Bobby grimaça une énième fois avant de secouer la tête et de leur tourner le dos pour prendre la direction du frigo. Dean prit alors la main de Castiel et l'entraîna avec lui dans les escaliers. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à être enfermés dans la chambre. Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. C'était ici que Dean avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Castiel se sentait honoré de s'y trouver.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre qu'il n'a pas cherché à te faire peur ou à te faire fuir? Parce que s'il a eu des propos déplacés, je peux te promettre qu'il va m'entendre.

Castiel prit encore quelques secondes pour observer la chambre, fasciné par toutes les traces laissées au fil des années par son petit-ami avant de lui faire face et de lui répondre.

\- Il n'a rien dit de déplacé ou de méchant. Il a juste joué son rôle et il m'a assuré qu'il avait une bonne impression me concernant. Je pense qu'on va finir par bien s'entendre lui et moi. On a beaucoup de choses en commun.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et le serra contre lui. Castiel se laissa faire et accepta le rapide baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Quand il sentit les mains de Dean glisser de son dos à ses fesses, il secoua la tête avant de venir appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- On ne fera rien. Je ne vais pas enfreindre les règles de Bobby. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dehors entièrement nu parce que tu es incapable de te retenir.

\- Il serait bien incapable de nous jeter dehors… il serait même incapable d'entrer dans la chambre s'il avait le moindre soupçon sur ce qu'on fait. Il a bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Castiel supposait que c'était effectivement possible, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa décision.

\- On ne fera rien parce qu'il nous l'a demandé.

\- Ou alors on pourrait faire quelque chose et se montrer extrêmement silencieux.

\- Toi, silencieux? Tu ne l'es jamais et je doute même que tu en sois capable.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Tu as probablement raison, mais c'est en grande partie ta faute. Tu es bien trop doué.

\- Merci du compliment, Dean, mais la flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Maintenant, aide-moi à vider notre sac. Ton père doit nous attendre en bas et je pense qu'il serait malpoli de notre part de le faire patienter trop longtemps.

Dean sourit avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Castiel le laissa faire, soulagé et heureux. Il savait qu'il avait marqué des points avec Bobby et sans nul doute avec Dean aussi en choisissant de faire référence à Bobby en tant que son « père ». Il avait eu raison de ne rien préparer et de choisir de se montrer honnête. Il avait réussi son défi. Bien sûr, il allait encore avoir besoin de faire ses preuves. Que ce soit auprès de Bobby ou de tous les autres proches de Dean, mais il se sentait accepté. C'était tout ce qu'il se savait en droit de demander pour le moment.


	39. Suicide

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 39 avec un jour de retard malheureusement. Je n'ai même pas d'excuses. J'ai juste oublié !**

 **Merci à Elyssa comme toujours pour son formidable travail de relecture et de correction. Merci à vous pour vos messages, votre fidélité et votre patience.**

 **N'ayez pas peur du titre. Il ne concerne aucun de nos deux héros.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Goodbye to you de Marylin Branch**

 **Chapitre 39 : Suicide**

 _« Le suicide ! Mais c'est la force de ceux qui n'en n'ont plus, c'est l'espoir de ceux qui n'y croient plus, c'est le sublime courage des vaincus. Oui, il y a au moins une porte à cette vie, nous pouvons toujours l'ouvrir et passer de l'autre côté. La nature a un mouvement de pitié ; elle ne nous a pas emprisonnés. Merci pour les désespérés. »_

 _Guy de Maupassant_

Le week-end s'était déroulé parfaitement. Le samedi, Bobby avait longuement travaillé sur l'Impala avec Dean. Castiel n'était d'aucune aide, mais il avait pris un certain plaisir à les regarder faire. Il était évident qu'ils avaient ça à de nombreuses reprises. Ils travaillaient aisément ensemble et sans jamais se gêner l'un l'autre. Dean souriait largement aux plaisanteries de Bobby et ce dernier le taquinait sans cesse sur la façon dont il traitait son précieux véhicule. Castiel ne dit rien durant tout le temps que cela dura, fasciné par ce à quoi il assistait.

Les deux hommes ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le soleil commença doucement à descendre dans le ciel et que la température chuta trop pour rester dehors. Bobby prépara le dîner après leur avoir servi une bière. Castiel la but lentement, le souvenir de sa dernière et seule gueule de bois toujours présent dans sa mémoire. Dean eut le temps d'en avaler une seconde avant qu'il ait fini la sienne. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avec Bobby, évoquant le procès de Benny et le renvoi de Crowley.

Durant le dîner, Bobby se fit un malin plaisir à évoquer tous les souvenirs les plus gênants de l'enfance de Dean. Ce dernier sembla à la fois gêné et amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel, de son côté, aimait en apprendre plus sur son petit-ami. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu une enfance parfaite, mais il avait quelques très bons souvenirs. Tous avaient un rapport avec Bobby et le temps passé à Sioux Falls.

Quand ils montèrent finalement se coucher, Dean semblait ravi de la tournure de la soirée. Selon lui, si son père adoptif avait à tout prix cherché à le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il appréciait Castiel. Il voulait l'intégrer à leur petite famille et le faire rire en lui en disant plus sur Dean. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec Matt. Castiel aimait tout particulièrement cette information.

Son petit-ami parvint alors à le convaincre de lui faire l'amour malgré la présence de Bobby sous le même toit. Castiel le fit se tourner sur le ventre et s'installer à quatre pattes, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller pour être le plus silencieux possible. Il le prépara rapidement du bout de la langue puis des doigts avant de pénétrer en lui sans émettre le moindre son.

Le risque d'être surpris rendit les choses plus intenses encore. Dean finit par jouir violemment en étouffant son cri de plaisir dans son oreiller alors que Castiel le suivait quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche collée contre le dos de son petit-ami pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre, heureux et soulagés.

Le lendemain, Bobby leur trouva rapidement de quoi s'occuper. Il leur suggéra – ordonna était le mot le plus approprié – de l'aider à ranger une partie de son sous-sol. Castiel voulait se rendre utile et il fut rapidement fasciné par la collection de livres en tous genres qui s'y trouvait. Ils finirent épuisés, mais joyeux. Bobby les remercia en leur préparant un nouveau dîner délicieux qu'ils dégustèrent avec une bière.

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain pour rentrer. Dean serra son père adoptif longuement dans ses bras en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Castiel, de son côté, s'apprêtait à lui serrer la main et fut surpris quand Bobby le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Il se tendit durant les premières secondes avant de se relaxer. Il rendit son étreinte à Bobby et sourit quand ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir.

Dean alluma l'autoradio dès qu'ils furent dans la voiture et les nombreuses cassettes qu'il avait leur tinrent compagnie pendant qu'ils roulaient. Ils arrivèrent de longues heures plus tard à New York. Sans demander son avis à Castiel, Dean prit le chemin de son appartement. Le jeune avocat sourit quand ils se garèrent. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de se séparer de son petit-ami pour la nuit. Pas après le week-end incroyable qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils firent l'amour à nouveau dans le lit de Dean avant de s'endormir, comme toujours, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse ils avaient mis une routine en place. Ils n'avaient pas dormi très souvent ensemble, mais ils avaient déjà acquis les réflexes d'un couple. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner côte à côte avant de prendre leur douche chacun de leur côté malgré l'insistance de Dean pour la partager. Castiel savait que ce ne serait définitivement pas raisonnable s'ils voulaient arriver au bureau avant midi.

Heureusement pour lui, le jeune avocat avait laissé quelques affaires à lui à l'appartement en prévision d'une telle situation. Il enfila donc l'un de ses costumes avant d'admirer Dean qui s'habillait à seulement un mètre de lui. Il devait savoir que son petit-ami le regardait puisqu'il prit son temps et lui offrit un spectacle que Castiel savoura du début à la fin. Il avait presque envie de demander à son patron de prendre sa matinée pour le déshabiller et lui faire l'amour, mais il voulait être un employé exemplaire et ne pas donner l'impression à ses collègues qu'il bénéficiait d'un quelconque traitement de faveur. Il devait se rendre au cabinet et faire son travail. Le reste allait devoir attendre le soir.

Ils burent un dernier café avant que Dean n'appelle son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Ce dernier les salua en souriant et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rougir en montant dans la voiture. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à cacher ses sentiments pour Dean. Il était difficile pour lui de se faire à l'idée que tout le monde était au courant maintenant.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur en se tenant la main. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent au bon étage. Dean adressa un petit sourire à Castiel et un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre son bureau. Le jeune avocat prit le chemin du sien en sentant le regard de la plupart de ses collègues sur lui.

Il savait qu'ils auraient probablement besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était en couple avec Dean. Leurs regards insistants ne le gênaient plus. Il était juste soulagé qu'ils soient suivis de larges sourires et non pas de grimaces ou de murmures après son passage. Il se sentait accepté. Il pouvait gérer la curiosité du moment que personne ne le jugeait.

Gabriel l'accueillit à son bureau avec un café et un dossier sur lequel il voulait son aide. Castiel accepta aussitôt. Il avait aimé travailler avec son ami et il avait très envie de recommencer. Il se pencha sur la lecture des documents, mais finit par relever la tête quand il réalisa que Gabriel le regardait avec insistance.

\- Alors ce week-end? C'était sympa? demanda son collègue en souriant.

Castiel prit quelques minutes pour lui raconter comment la rencontre avec Bobby s'était déroulée. Il savait que Gabriel n'était pas juste curieux. Il s'était également inquiété à l'idée que les choses ne se passent bien. Il voulait voir Castiel heureux avec Dean. Il était définitivement dans son camp. Le jeune avocat le rassura donc sur ce point avant de lui demander s'ils pouvaient enfin se remettre au travail. Gabriel sembla déçu, mais hocha la tête.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils discutèrent de leur affaire. Comme lors de leur dernière collaboration, ils se complétaient à merveille et voyaient les choses du même œil. Ils étaient faits pour travailler ensemble. Ils pourraient rapidement devenir un atout pour le cabinet s'ils continuaient à s'entendre aussi parfaitement.

Castiel notait chacune de leurs pistes et chacune de leurs idées pendant que Gabriel lançait des idées en vrac qu'ils allaient devoir vérifier et valider avant d'en servir au tribunal. Ils firent une pause en milieu de matinée pour prendre un nouveau café. Gabriel profita du fait que la salle de repos était vide pour taquiner Castiel à nouveau. Il l'interrogea sur Dean et sur ses performances au lit en riant de sa gêne et de son malaise. Le jeune avocat n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise quand il parlait de sexe, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de partager des détails qui ne concernaient que son petit-ami et lui. Il assura toutefois à Gabriel qu'il était parfaitement satisfait de ce point de vue là avant de lui demander de changer de sujet.

Gabriel commença alors à lui décrire son week-end dans ses moindres détails. De toute évidence, son ex-petite amie était de retour en ville et son collègue semblait enchanté à l'idée de recommencer à la voir. Castiel l'écouta lui décrire exactement pourquoi elle était parfaite pour lui. Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par l'entrée de Rowena dans la salle de repos. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas été renvoyée en même temps que Crowley. Dean voulait croire qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans ses manigances. Elle s'était simplement vue attribuer un nouveau poste. Castiel la regarda observer la salle et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait quand il constata qu'elle avait des larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Pas même après le renvoi de son patron dont elle était pourtant proche.

Rowena ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle tourna les talons après quelques secondes et sortit de la pièce. Castiel la suivit alors, curieux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé, mais il n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, il n'hésiterait pas. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser seule dans un moment visiblement difficile.

Rowena ne sembla pas avoir réalisé qu'il la suivait. Elle erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs. Quand elle passa devant l'ancien bureau de Crowley, elle y jeta un coup d'œil puis essuya ses joues du revers de la main. Elle se remit ensuite en route en direction du bureau de Dean. De toute évidence, c'était lui qu'elle cherchait. Castiel était de plus en plus curieux.

Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau quand elle fut face au bureau de Dean. Kevin était installé au sien, occupé visiblement à taper quelque chose sur son téléphone portable. Quand il releva le nez, il dévisagea Rowena, de toute évidence surpris de la trouver là. L'ancienne secrétaire de Crowley ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Elle indiqua ensuite la porte du bureau de Dean de la main. Kevin hésita avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Castiel s'empressa de la suivre sans dire quoi que ce soit à Kevin. Il voulait être là pour entendre ce que Rowena avait à dire à son patron et il ne laisserait personne l'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda alors Dean quand il les vit.

Castiel referma la porte de son bureau derrière lui puis fit quelques pas pour se poster à côté du bureau de son petit-ami et pouvoir regarder Rowena à nouveau. Cette dernière semblait toujours aussi bouleversée. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était visiblement grave.

\- Rowena? l'appela Dean en lâchant le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle pleurait et son visage se tendit aussitôt. Le silence s'installa et pendant quelques secondes, Castiel crut qu'il durerait éternellement. La tension était palpable dans le bureau. Rowena semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Il est mort, finit-elle par déclarer.

Castiel vit Dean froncer les sourcils du coin de l'œil. Il attrapa le rebord du bureau par réflexe, convaincu qu'il aurait besoin de ça quand Rowena leur aurait donné les détails.

\- Qui est mort? la questionna Dean même s'il devait le savoir.

Castiel avait sa propre idée, mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il voulait attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

\- Crowley… il est mort. Les secours l'ont retrouvé ce matin chez lui… il n'était pas allé à son bureau depuis quelques jours et… son patron a commencé à s'inquiéter. Il a appelé la police ce matin et… il est mort.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses jambes flageoler sous son poids. Il haïssait Crowley, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité sa mort. Il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Dean. Il devait être au moins aussi bouleversé que lui.

\- C'est… comment… est-ce qu'il… qu'est-il arrivé? bafouilla son patron après un long silence.

Rowena pleurait à présent. Castiel avait énormément de peine pour elle.

\- Il… il s'est suicidé. Il a avalé tous les cachets qu'il avait pour en finir. Il était déjà mort depuis au moins une journée quand les secours l'ont trouvé. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui.

Castiel avait senti la douleur de Crowley la dernière fois où il était venu au cabinet. Il avait alors pensé qu'il chercherait à se venger de Dean et Sam, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait se donner la mort. Il aurait dû sans doute. Il était évident que son renvoi l'avait dévasté. Il tourna le visage vers Dean et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son petit-ami était au moins aussi bouleversé que lui. Il tremblait et avait le visage incroyablement pâle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, finit-il par souffler.

\- Pourtant, c'est vrai… je suis la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence et j'ai été appelé par la police pour venir identifier son corps. Il est mort Monsieur et il… il ne reviendra plus.

Sur ces mots, Rowena explosa en sanglots. Dean réagit aussitôt. Il contourna son bureau et passa un bras autour des épaules de son employé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous étiez proches. Vous… vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour… vous devriez prendre quelques jours pour vous reposer. Ou mieux… est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un chez qui aller? Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous puissiez être seule.

Castiel était épaté de voir la lucidité de Dean malgré son état de tristesse évident. Il pensait avant tout à son employée. C'était quand il devait s'occuper de quelqu'un qu'il se sentait vraiment dans son élément, mais, dès que Rowena serait parti, Castiel savait que Dean s'effondrerait. Il allait devoir être là pour lui.

Rowena finit par dire qu'elle pouvait se rendre chez son compagnon. Elle allait visiblement devoir se charger des funérailles puisqu'aucun membre de la famille de Crowley ne semblait réellement triste de le savoir mort. Dean lui promit de l'aider dans ses démarches. Il la réconforta durant quelques minutes avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau en lui faisant jurer de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait arrivée chez son compagnon.

Quand elle fut partie, Dean referma la porte puis se tourna pour faire face à Castiel. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Il était difficile d'accepter l'idée que Crowley soit mort. Ils n'avaient à aucun moment imaginé que cela se terminerait ainsi.

Dean ouvrit la bouche avant de porter une main à sa gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver. Son petit-ami faisait une crise d'angoisse. Il se précipita à sa hauteur et eut juste le temps de passer un bras autour de sa taille avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids. Castiel le conduisit alors jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Dean… je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta respiration et ne pas céder à la panique, d'accord? Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.

Il n'était pas sûr que Dean l'entendait. Il avait toujours autant de mal à respirer. Il gardait sa main contre sa gorge et la pression qu'il exerçait visiblement dessus ne l'aidait pas. Castiel relâcha une de ses joues pour le saisir par le poignet.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît. Je peux te garantir que tout finira par s'arranger. J'ai juste besoin que tu respires. Tu en es capable.

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il semblait doucement revenir à lui. Sa respiration était plus profonde et plus calme. Castiel tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il relâcha sa gorge puis vint coller son front contre le sien.

\- Inspire et expire. Calmement. Je suis là. Je vais tout arranger. Je t'aime, Dean.

Son petit-ami hocha alors doucement la tête. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, mais il semblait à nouveau conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Castiel soupira, soulagé. Il serait bien resté ainsi durant quelques minutes de plus, mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Sam.

\- Rowena m'a tout dit… je… Dean, est-ce que ça va?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune patron. Il les avait rejoints et s'agenouillait à son tour pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- Il a fait une crise d'angoisse. Il va mieux, expliqua-t-il alors.

Sam parvint à garder son calme malgré son inquiétude. Castiel en avait besoin. Il tenait difficilement le choc et il aurait été incapable de gérer sa panique également.

\- Dean, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Tu as besoin de calme. Castiel, je veux que vous le rameniez. Appelez-moi dès que vous serez rentrés. Je vais m'occuper du reste. D'accord?Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la meilleure solution. Dean, de son côté, ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée.

\- Non, je… je dois être là. On va devoir annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde et tu ne peux… tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire seul.

\- Dean, c'est un ordre. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité dans cet état et je te connais. Je sais exactement ce que tu te dis. Tu as tort, mais te le dire ne suffira pas à te le faire croire. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Tu vas prendre le temps de penser à tout ça et tu vas laisser Castiel t'aider. Il n'y a aucune discussion possible. Tu vas faire ce que je te demande.

\- Sammy…

\- Dean, ne m'oblige pas à te conduire dehors… et ne pense pas que je n'en suis pas capable. Tu sais que je le ferais si c'est nécessaire!

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Castiel.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le simple fait qu'il puisse en douter brisa le cœur du jeune avocat. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son petit-ami aussi peu sûr de lui. Il semblait vulnérable et terrifié. Castiel se força à lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi. Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser. Il prit la main de Dean pour l'aider à en faire de même. Puis après avoir remercié Sam et assuré qu'il le tiendrait au courant, il entraîna Dean jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Certains employés les regardèrent avec curiosité, mais aucun ne fit la moindre réflexion. L'expression sur le visage de leur patron leur en disait suffisamment long sur les raisons de son départ. Castiel sourit à certains d'entre-eux pour les rassurer puis il pénétra dans l'ascenseur avec Dean.

Le chauffeur de son petit-ami les attendait en bas. Sam avait dû le prévenir. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils firent le chemin en silence, la tête de Dean sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Dean commença à sangloter doucement. Castiel n'était pas surpris. Maintenant que le choc était passé et l'angoisse disparue, la tristesse avait pris le relais. Il se contenta donc de passer son bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami et de le serrer contre lui.

Le chauffeur lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit quand ils furent arrivés. Castiel le remercia, mais lui assura qu'il se chargeait de tout. Il le salua ensuite avant de conduire Dean à l'intérieur de l'immeuble puis jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il lui prit les clefs et se chargea de l'ouvrir. Il la referma ensuite derrière eux avant de conduire son petit-ami jusqu'au canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table du salon avant de prendre enfin place à côté de lui. Dean pleurait toujours, la tête basse et les poings serrés. Castiel ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire plus longtemps. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et l'attira contre lui. Il ne résista pas et vint se blottir contre le jeune avocat, son visage baigné de larmes enfoui dans son cou.

\- Je sais que tu te sens coupable, Dean. Je sais que tu penses que tout est de ta faute et c'est normal. C'est une réaction logique dans ta situation, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu te trompes. Crowley a pris une décision tragique, mais il l'a pris seul. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Pas même de la sienne.

Dean secoua la tête dans son cou. Il ne sanglotait plus, mais il pleurait toujours.

\- Il n'aurait jamais songé à se suicider si je n'avais pas… je n'ai peut-être pas été celui qui lui a donné les cachets, mais c'est tout comme.

\- Dean, non… Crowley n'est pas le premier à souffrir ainsi. Il n'est pas le premier à avoir la sensation que tout s'écroule autour de lui. D'autres ont connu des situations similaires et la plupart ont choisi de s'en sortir. Ils ont choisi de se battre et de tenter de se relever. Crowley a pris une autre décision et il en avait le droit, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu en es responsable.

Castiel pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas du genre à juger ceux qui décidaient d'en finir. Il respectait leur décision, mais il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un choix personnel qu'on ne pouvait ensuite reprocher à personne. Bien sûr, quand une personne se retrouvait harcelée par une autre, humiliée, battue ou violée, le coupable était tout trouvé. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Crowley, rien de ce qui lui avait été fait était injuste ou cruel. Il avait mérité son renvoi. La façon dont il avait ensuite géré sa situation ne dépendait que de lui.

\- Je le suis pourtant d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais en le renvoyant. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et je ne voulais pas l'humilier ou le détruire, mais… s'il était resté, il serait toujours en vie.

\- S'il était resté, il aurait continué ses manigances et il aurait fini par faire couler le cabinet. Il t'aurait détruit, toi. Crowley a mérité son renvoi. Sa mort est tragique, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait.

Dean recula alors son visage pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir croire ce qu'il entendait, mais il avait encore des doutes. Le jeune avocat ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- Je connaissais Crowley depuis des années et je savais combien son travail était important pour lui. Je savais que c'était la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment. Il n'a pas de famille… du moins, aucune dont il est réellement proche… et il vit seul. Il n'a pas d'amis, pas de passe-temps… il n'avait que son travail. Venir ici était ce qui le rendait heureux et je le lui ai arraché sans réellement me soucier des conséquences. Je l'ai privé de la seule chose qu'il aimait. J'aurais dû savoir que cela se finirait ainsi. J'aurais dû…

\- Dean, stop… tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Je ne doute pas une seconde de l'amour que Crowley avait pour son métier et pour le cabinet. Je pense qu'il croyait bien faire en agissant dans ton dos et dans le dos de Sam, mais ce qu'il a fait… c'était dangereux et ce n'était pas pardonnable. Alors, oui… perdre son travail est sans nul doute ce qui l'a poussé à se tuer, mais il ne l'a pas perdu à cause de toi… il l'a perdu par sa faute.

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel garda les yeux rivés dans les siens, prêt à répéter les mêmes mots encore et encore si toutefois son petit-ami en avait besoin. Il passerait la nuit à le faire si nécessaire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Dean se sente mieux après.

\- Je sais que ce que tu dis est… je sais que tu as probablement raison, mais quand je suis dans cet état… quand mes émotions prennent le dessus, je n'arrive plus à me montrer raisonnable. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne suis pas en colère et je te comprends. Crowley t'a fait du mal, mais tu le connaissais depuis longtemps. Il a fait partie de ta vie pendant des années. Il est parfaitement normal que sa mort t'attriste… Elle m'attriste moi aussi et je n'ai pas le même passif avec lui. Je serais bien plus surpris si tu ne ressentais rien.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il n'était peut-être pas encore en mesure de croire ce que Castiel disait, mais il l'acceptait. C'était un bon début; un premier pas dans le bon sens. Il s'attendait à ce que Dean se blottisse à nouveau contre lui après quelques secondes. Il fut donc surpris quand son petit-ami choisi à la place de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser chaste destiné à le remercier. C'était un baiser passionné qui en amenait d'autres.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla Dean contre ses lèvres.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il connaissait suffisamment son petit-ami pour deviner ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il avait réagi d'une façon similaire après son cauchemar quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était sa manière de gérer ses émotions quand elles devenaient trop fortes pour mettre des mots dessus. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à lui donner ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Suis-moi dans la chambre, déclara-t-il alors.

Il se leva du canapé, saisit la main de Dean et l'entraîna à travers l'appartement. Une fois dans la chambre, il retira la veste de son petit-ami puis lui ôta sa cravate. Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement, déposant des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé. Il voulait prendre son temps, faire comprendre à Dean qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il était prêt à lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais que ce n'était pas que du sexe pour autant. Qu'il serait là après. Qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le quitter ensuite.

Dean l'aida en retirant sa chemise. Il la jeta au sol non loin de lui pendant que Castiel s'agenouillait à ses pieds pour détacher sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il le fit ensuite glisser le long de ses jambes et attendit que Dean retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour le lui enlever.

Il l'embrassa alors sur les tibias puis fit remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à ses genoux et ses cuisses. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord de son boxer et le descendit lentement, l'exposant entièrement à son regard avide.

Dean était magnifique. Castiel ne lui trouvait aucun défaut. Son corps était une véritable œuvre d'art et même ses petits défauts – ses jambes légèrement arquées et les minuscules poignées d'amour qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître malgré une alimentation saine et équilibrée – n'entachaient en rien sa beauté. Ils le rendaient plus réel.

Castiel saisit le sexe de Dean dans sa main et le masturba quelques secondes jusqu'à le sentir durcir entre ses doigts. Il se releva ensuite et embrassa son petit-ami sur la bouche, sa langue pénétrant entre ses lèvres sans perdre de temps.

Il guida Dean jusqu'au lit et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il se déshabilla à son tour rapidement puis prit place sur son petit-ami quand il fut entièrement nu. Le contact de leurs deux corps lui arracha un long gémissement. Il avait beau avoir déjà touché Dean à de multiples reprises, c'était toujours aussi fort. Toujours aussi intense. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne changerait jamais.

Il embrassa Dean sur la bouche pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer des baisers sur son front, ses joues et le bout de son nez. Dean passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et le força à basculer sur le côté. Il s'installa ensuite sur lui, ses cuisses de chaque côté de celles de Castiel. Il avait repris le contrôle et le jeune avocat était tout à fait prêt à le lui laisser. Il aimait voir Dean ainsi : sauvage et dominant.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, observant la façon dont son petit-ami humidifia trois de ses doigts avec le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Il les glissa ensuite derrière lui puis en introduisit un à l'intérieur de lui-même. Castiel étudia son visage pendant qu'il se préparait. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, la tête sensiblement basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Les premières secondes semblèrent douloureuses, mais son visage se détendit rapidement jusqu'à ne trahir plus que son immense plaisir. Dean était incroyable. Si Castiel aimait plus que tout être celui qui le préparait – du bout de la langue ou avec ses doigts – il aimait tout autant le voir s'en charger seul. C'était excitant et incroyablement érotique.

Dean finit par retirer ses doigts de lui-même et par saisir le sexe de Castiel. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui avant d'abaisser sas hanches doucement. Le jeune avocat gémit longuement quand il pénétra son petit-ami. Comme à chaque fois, il était surpris par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Par la chaleur et l'étroitesse intoxicante du corps de Dean.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il ne se laissa pas une seconde pour s'habituer à l'intrusion. Il commença à bouger instantanément. Castiel se laissa faire, ravi de le voir prendre les initiatives. Il ne se sentait pas utiliser. Bien au contraire. Il donnait à Dean ce dont il avait besoin et cela le faisait se sentir utile, aimé et à la hauteur.

Dean le chevaucha sauvagement pendant de longues secondes avant de former des huit avec ses hanches pour stimuler sa prostate. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Castiel, de son côté, se contenta de serrer ses hanches dans ses mains. Il ne bougea pas. Il était de toute façon déjà proche et il pouvait sentir qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Les gémissements continus de Dean étaient la plus douce des musiques. Castiel aimait l'entendre exprimer son plaisir ainsi. Il aimait savoir qu'il en était en grande partie la cause. Son petit-ami ne se cachait pas. Il n'avait pas honte. Il assumait pleinement ce qu'il était et ce qu'il voulait. Dans ces moments-là, son manque de confiance en lui disparaissait totalement. Castiel adorait ça.

Dean continua à aller et venir le long de son sexe sans se soucier des courbatures qu'il aurait probablement dans les cuisses le lendemain. Il semblait avoir trouvé le bon angle pour marteler sa prostate. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait jouir ainsi sans autre stimulation, mais il avait besoin d'accélérer les choses s'il voulait voir Dean atteindre l'orgasme avant lui. Il relâcha donc une de ses hanches pour saisir son sexe. Il le masturba au rythme des mouvements de Dean, lui arrachant un cri.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Dean finit par se tendre en basculant la tête en arrière. Il jouit longuement et Castiel ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'abandonna à son orgasme en criant le nom de son petit-ami. Il se répandit en lui durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il perdit alors tout contact avec la réalité et ce qui l'entourait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean tomba sur lui qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il referma ses bras autour de lui aussitôt et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils reprirent leur respiration difficilement puis Dean bascula sur le côté, forçant Castiel à se retirer de lui. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il alors.

Castiel sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le crâne. Il inhala profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur unique de son petit-ami. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu as fait tout le travail tout seul.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Il commença doucement à jouer avec son nombril du bout des doigts.

\- Merci de toujours savoir ce dont j'ai besoin et de me le donner à chaque fois sans protester.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je protesterais? Je viens d'avoir un orgasme incroyable. Je ne pense avoir à me plaindre.

Dean frotta quelques secondes sa joue contre son torse avant de tourner le visage pour l'embrasser juste au-dessus de son cœur. Castiel sourit.

\- Je sais qu'il m'arrive de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens… ou pour décrire ce dont j'ai besoin. Pourtant tu… tu sais… tu me comprends. Il m'arrive de me demander comment tu peux y arriver. Comment tu peux toujours savoir.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne trouvait pas ça étrange. Bien au contraire. Cela lui semblait même plutôt logique. Il aimait Dean. Il commençait à le connaître. Il savait à présent comment il fonctionnait et cela l'aidait à savoir ce dont il avait besoin sans qu'il ait à le lui demander.

\- J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec toi pour avoir appris ce genre de choses et je t'aime. Ça aide aussi. Je ne sais peut-être pas tout de toi, Dean, et il y a encore des choses que je veux apprendre. Des questions que je veux te poser, mais… j'en sais suffisamment.

Dean sembla accepter cette réponse. Il continua de dessiner des formes aléatoires sur le ventre de Castiel, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je sais que si les rôles étaient inversés, tu saurais en faire de même, assura-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'aime à penser, oui. Je n'ai juste pas eu à tester cette théorie pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas subi de vrais coups durs depuis que nous sommes ensemble, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas prouvé cette théorie à de multiples reprises déjà. Ne te sous-estime pas Dean. Tu es parfait. Je ne changerais rien chez toi même si je le pouvais.

Dean l'embrassa à nouveau sur le torse sans cesser de caresser son ventre. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel n'était pas chatouilleux.

\- Je te crois, tu sais, déclara alors Dean.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Son silence dut pousser Dean à le comprendre puisqu'il reprit la parole presque aussitôt pour s'expliquer.

\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… à propos de Crowley… je sais que tu as raison. Je sais que c'est toi le plus lucide de nous deux et j'ai confiance en toi. Je remettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'est juste… parfois mon cerveau et mon cœur me crient des choses différentes et j'ai du mal à… j'ai du mal à faire le tri. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il était tout à fait prêt à laisser à Dean tout le temps nécessaire. Du moment que son petit-ami se tournait vers lui quand il en avait besoin, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Dean, je te l'ai et je te le redis. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas… en colère ou déçu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de négatif que tu pourrais imaginer. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'impatienter. Du moment que tu m'autorises à rester avec toi, je ne demande rien d'autre. Je suis là et j'attendrais le temps nécessaire.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que tu m'as choisi.

\- Je t'ai choisi parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien… parce que tu es un patron génial et un homme généreux, drôle et intelligent. Je t'ai choisi aussi un peu parce que tu es incroyablement sexy.

Dean rit à nouveau et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Il devenait bon à ce petit jeu. Il savait à présent comment détendre l'atmosphère à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui, je crois que j'aurais perdu la tête. J'aurais… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais fait, mais je sais que je ne me serais pas retrouvé chez moi au calme après seulement quelques heures. Tu es mon roc, Cas. Sans toi, je serais perdu parfois.

Castiel aimait entendre ce genre de choses. Cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait. Parfois, il réagissait à l'instinct et sur le moment. Il doutait parfois de ses décisions après coup, mais entendre dire cela l'aidait à se rassurer.

\- Heureusement pour nous, on n'a pas besoin de se poser ce genre de questions. On est là l'un pour l'autre et ce n'est pas près de changer, assura-t-il.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment ensuite. Castiel crut alors que son petit-ami s'était endormi. Il fut donc surpris quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit et… je ne sais pas si tout le monde pourra le comprendre, mais… avant de m'avoir trahi comme il l'a fait, il m'a aidé à construire ce cabinet. Il m'a aidé à le développer et il… il mérite que je fasse quelque chose.

Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de rendre hommage à Crowley, mais, une nouvelle fois, il ne l'avait pas connu avant. Il n'avait été confronté qu'à l'homme assoiffé de pouvoir et prêt à trahir ceux qui avaient confiance en lui pour réussir. Il aurait probablement été d'un tout autre avis s'il avait rencontré Crowley au début. Il hocha la tête.

\- Peu importe ce que les autres pourront en penser. Si tu estimes en avoir besoin alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je trouverais ça stupide.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de… je ne pense pas être le bienvenu à son enterrement, mais… peut-être qu'on pourrait… peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser quelque chose au sein de cabinet. Je suis convaincu que certains ont gardé de bons souvenirs de lui.

Castiel en doutait, mais il savait également que les employés de Dean accepteraient cette idée sans protester. Ils ne le feraient pas pour Crowley, la plupart le haïssaient, mais ils le feraient pour leur patron. Pour l'aider à se sentir mieux et à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, accepta-t-il alors.

\- Je sais ce qu'il aurait voulu en termes d'hommage. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on en fasse trop. Peut-être juste une minute de silence et un verre bu en sa mémoire. La seule chose qu'il aurait vraiment voulu c'est que le cabinet continue à prospérer de toute façon. C'est ça le meilleur hommage qu'on lui rendra.

Sur ce point, Castiel était du même avis. Crowley avait peut-être commis des erreurs et pris des décisions contestables, mais il aimait le cabinet. Il aurait voulu le voir continuer à grandir et à prospérer.

Dean n'ajouta rien et, après quelques secondes, Castiel sentit sa respiration devenir plus profonde signalant que son petit-ami s'était endormi. Le jeune avocat ferma les yeux à son tour. La journée avait été longue et difficile. Il était épuisé physiquement et nerveusement. Il ne savait pas dans quel état Dean se trouverait le lendemain. Il doutait que tout soit réglé aussi rapidement, mais il serait là pour l'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

La mort de Crowley était un coup dur pour son petit-ami, mais ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Contrairement à Matt, Castiel ne comptait pas prendre la fuite si les choses se compliquaient. Il était là pour rester. Il soutiendrait Dean jusqu'à être totalement sûr qu'il allait mieux. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui en retour si toutefois il vivait une situation difficile à son tour. C'était ainsi que leur couple fonctionnait et c'était une chose merveilleuse. Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance. Il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre quoi que ce soit de ce genre en intégrant le cabinet de Dean et Sam. Il n'avait jamais aimé les surprises, mais celle-ci était parfaite et il ne changerait rien à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait été engagé. Il recommencerait la même chose sans hésiter. Parce qu'il était heureux maintenant et que cela effaçait tout le reste.


	40. Conclusion

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

 **Le voici le voilà. Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Et je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous a plu pour la plupart. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité. Merci d'avoir aimé cette version de Dean et Castiel. Et merci enfin à Elissa pour le formidable travail de correction qu'elle a fait !**

 **Lundi je posterais ma nouvelle histoire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle sera différente. Pour commencer, elle se passera dans un monde où les humains sont les esclaves des anges. Castiel veut résister et libérer Dean. Il ne prévoyait juste pas de tomber amoureux de lui en chemin. Dean, lui, aura vécu l'enfer et devra apprendre à se reconstruire auprès de Castiel. Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Charlie et Lucifer feront également leur apparition. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle qui se conclue aujourd'hui.**

 **Bref assez parlé, je vous livre le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Endlessly de Muse**

 **Chapitre 40 : Conclusion**

 _« Je ne campe pas sur le passé, j'en tire des conclusions pour le présent. »_

 _Eric Fisher_

Castiel n'avait très probablement jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Pas même quand il avait reçu son diplôme à la fin du lycée ou quand il était sorti major de sa promotion à la fac. Il avait accompli des choses dont il était fier. Il avait fait en sorte de réussir à chaque étape, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi complet. Parfaitement à sa place et totalement heureux. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait rien changer. Il n'aspirait à rien de plus grand ou de plus prestigieux. Il se sentait parfaitement bien là où il se trouvait et surtout avec la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés à chaque étape.

Être en couple avec Dean était ce qu'il avait accompli de meilleur. Il s'était toujours beaucoup moqué de ceux qui croyaient qu'une vie amoureuse réussie suffisait au bonheur. Il les avait trouvés futiles et stupides. Il avait toujours pensé que seule sa carrière comptait pour se sentir accomplie. Il avait eu tort et il aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver toutes ces personnes pour le leur dire et s'excuser, car il était évident qu'ils avaient tout compris depuis le début. Être amoureux ne suffisait probablement pas à être heureux, mais sans aimer, la vie semblait bien pâle. Castiel savait qu'il lui serait impossible aujourd'hui de se passer de Dean. Plus rien n'aurait la même saveur s'il n'était pas en mesure de le partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Leur relation continuait à évoluer sans réel problème. Ils se disputaient parfois, mais ils ne restaient jamais fâches très longtemps. Ils prenaient le temps de parler. De tout mettre à plat et finissaient par se réconcilier. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler. Ils savaient toujours ce dont l'autre avait besoin avant qu'il ne le dise et ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Castiel s'était fait une place rapidement dans la vie de Dean. Il s'entendait avec chacun de ses proches. Il était devenu rapidement ami avec Kevin et Charlie. Ce n'était pas difficile. Ils l'appréciaient tous les deux et l'avaient accepté dès le début sans douter. Sam était également un allié rapidement acquis. Il avait approuvé la présence de Castiel dans la vie de son frère le jour où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Le jour où le jeune avocat le lui avait avoué sans réellement le vouloir. Il avait ensuite fait en sorte que son frère comprenne qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il avait une place pour Castiel et si leur relation restait professionnelle dans le cadre du cabinet, ils étaient devenus amis assez rapidement. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Ils voyaient la vie du même œil et avaient la même conception de leur travail. Sam avait convaincu Castiel de se spécialiser en droit pénal et le jeune avocat avait accepté de le suivre sur plusieurs affaires tout en sachant que c'était effectivement exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait eu peur que Dean soit vexé en l'apprenant. Qu'il soit déçu de ne pas voir Castiel le suivre dans ses traces, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Il avait même paru soulagé de l'apprendre et il avait assuré à Castiel qu'il était fait pour ça. Qu'il deviendrait très rapidement incontournable dans ce domaine. L'un des meilleurs sans contestation possible.

Castiel avait également fini par rencontrer Jess, la petite-amie et fiancée de Sam. Ils avaient eu un vrai coup de foudre amical dès leur première rencontre. Jess était incroyable. Elle était non seulement belle et intelligente, mais également drôle, généreuse et brillante. Castiel aimait discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Il aimait passer du temps juste avec elle. Dean avait même plaisanté plusieurs fois en disant qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Si Castiel n'avait pas été foncièrement gay et totalement amoureux de Dean, il aurait pu s'imaginer tentant sa chance avec la jeune femme. Elle avait tout pour lui plaire.

Bobby, de son côté, l'avait également totalement adopté. Il l'appelait souvent « fiston ». Il le prenait dans ses bras quand il le voyait et demandait toujours de ses nouvelles quand il avait Dean au téléphone. Il faisait partie de sa famille à présent et Castiel était fou de joie. Il aimait beaucoup Bobby. Il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il lui devait en grande partie l'homme que Dean était devenu.

Meg avait été plus difficile à convaincre. Elle avait été réticente au début. Elle avait fait l'effort de tolérer Dean. Il pouvait venir à l'appartement et y passer la nuit sans qu'elle s'y oppose, mais elle restait méfiante. Elle continuait à attendre le moment où il finirait par faire du mal à Castiel à nouveau.

Heureusement, avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait tort. Dean n'avait pas cherché à la brusquer. Il avait su se montrer patient avec elle. Il avait gagné sa confiance doucement et, s'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, il était évident que Meg ne détestait plus Dean. Elle commençait même à s'ouvrir à lui et à plaisanter avec lui. Castiel était convaincu qu'ils finiraient par être proches. Ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points.

Au bureau, personne ne semblait plus curieux ou déstabilisé par le couple que Castiel formait avec Dean. C'était un fait établi et accepté de tous. Les choses avaient considérablement changé depuis le départ de Crowley. Les employés se sentaient plus libres et osaient prendre des initiatives. Le cabinet n'avait jamais aussi bien fonctionné et, comme Dean aimait à le répéter, c'était sans nul doute le meilleur hommage qu'il pouvait rendre à leur ancien employé. Crowley avait voulu voir le cabinet grandir et prospérer. C'était chose faite et cela ne faisait que commencer. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'ils avaient encore le potentiel pour devenir plus grand, plus important. Il était impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait de ce point de vue là.

Castiel s'autorisait lui aussi à s'occuper de dossiers seuls. Jusque-là, il avait toujours attendu qu'on lui assigne une affaire, mais, maintenant que Crowley n'était plus pour s'assurer que les employés restent à « leur place », il avait envie d'en faire toujours plus. Il avait déjà plaidé à plusieurs reprises seul. Il avait également travaillé avec Gabriel. Il ne craignait plus d'être réprimandé. Bien au contraire. Dean et Sam encourageaient ce genre de comportement.

Il était actuellement en train d'étudier le cas d'une jeune femme qu'il devait aider à faire tomber l'homme qui l'avait agressé sexuellement sur son lieu de travail. Il avait terriblement envie de détruire cet homme qui avait cru, comme beaucoup trop d'autres, que sa position hiérarchique lui donnait le droit de soutirer des faveurs sexuelles d'une employée. Il détestait ça et il voulait que justice soit faite. Il fut donc agacé quand il fut interrompu par Kevin alors qu'il relisait la déposition de sa cliente pour la deuxième fois. De toute évidence, Dean voulait le voir. Il fut surpris de l'entendre, son petit-ami savait sur quoi il travaillait et combien cela comptait pour lui. S'il demandait à le voir, c'était forcément important.

Il rangea donc son dossier dans un tiroir pour que personne ne puisse le lire en son absence avant de se lever et de suivre Kevin. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme ne prit pas la direction du bureau de Dean. Le plus souvent, c'était là qu'ils se voyaient. Ils pouvaient ainsi parler en toute discrétion.

Il finit par demander à Kevin où il allait. Le sourire qu'il obtint en réponse ne le rassura pas. Il n'aimait pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer et il détestait les surprises.

Il n'obtint toutefois aucune autre réponse et fut contraint de suivre Kevin sans en savoir plus. Le jeune homme la guida jusqu'à au fond d'un couloir où Dean l'attendait à l'intérieur d'une pièce entièrement vide. Elle avait servi de salle des archives pendant un temps, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement été occupée. Castiel entra à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Elle avait été entièrement vidée de tout son contenu. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait une fenêtre sur toute la longueur du mur qui offrait une vue incroyable sur Manhattan.

\- Tu voulais me voir? demanda-t-il alors quand Kevin eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

Dean se tourna dans sa direction et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce bureau?

Castiel ne comprenait pas bien le sens de sa question. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son avis pouvait être important. Il était un avocat, pas un architecte et encore moins un décorateur. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Il est… vide, répondit-il finalement.

Dean sourit en regardant autour de lui. Castiel pouvait sentir que son petit ami avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais il semblait vouloir faire durer le suspense. Et le jeune avocat avait de son côté très envie de retourner au travail.

\- Il pourrait ne pas le rester, lança alors Dean en s'approchant de lui. Je pensais en faire un bureau et y installer quelqu'un.

Castiel acquiesça. Il supposait que cette personne serait ravie. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus grand bureau à cet étage, mais avoir un endroit à soi était une étape à franchir quand on voulait faire carrière ici. Lui aurait su s'en contenter.

\- Alors je suppose que c'est parfait. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu as jugé bon de me demander mon avis.

\- J'ai pensé que tu étais le plus à même de me répondre parce que c'est à toi que je veux proposer ce bureau. C'est toi que je voudrais voir installer ici. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait bien compris. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle proposition. Il voulait avoir son propre bureau, mais il était presque sûr que c'était encore trop tôt.

\- Je… je suis flatté, bien sûr, mais je… je ne pensais pas que tu… je n'ai même pas encore passé mon évaluation. Je suis toujours en période d'essai.

\- Sauf que tu ne l'es plus, répliqua Dean aussitôt. Les choses changent, Cas. Je ne veux plus… l'ancien système a fonctionné jusque-là, mais il est bien trop rigide et contraignant. Les gens ont besoin de sentir qu'on leur fait confiance et leur imposer une période d'essai de trois mois ne les aide pas à s'intégrer. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer ton contrat définitif pour faire officiellement partie du cabinet… sauf si tu n'en as pas envie, bien sûr.

Dean avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait que Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs. Ils en avaient suffisamment parlé pour que la question soit réglée une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Plus de périodes d'essai alors? demanda-t-il à nouveau pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris.

\- Plus de période d'essai, non. C'était une idée stupide de toute façon.

Castiel était du même avis. Il pouvait en comprendre l'utilité, bien sûr. Renvoyer quelqu'un en période d'essai était bien plus simple que renvoyer quelqu'un qui avait signé un contrat définitif, mais cela n'aidait pas les nouveaux à se sentir acceptés. Ils se savaient sur la sellette et certains étaient trop angoissés par cette idée pour réellement donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

\- Je… c'est une bonne idée de changer les choses de ce point de vue là, mais ça ne veut pas dire… je ne pensais pas… je suis un peu surpris que tu me proposes ce bureau. Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps.

Il avait envie de dire « oui ». Il rêvait d'avoir son propre bureau depuis le jour où avait commencé à travailler au cabinet, mais il ne voulait surtout pas obtenir ce privilège sans l'avoir réellement mérité. Il ne voulait pas le voler à quelqu'un qui avait attendu plus longtemps et le méritait tout autant que lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser que c'était dû au fait qu'il était en couple avec Dean.

\- Certains ont attendu plus longtemps que moi et… je pense… non je sais que tu devrais le leur proposer à eux avant de me le proposer à moi. Je ne voudrais surtout pas attiser la jalousie et me retrouver pris en grippe parce que j'ai obtenu un bureau alors que je suis l'un des derniers arrivés.

Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas souvent au bureau; ils ne voulaient pas qu'on puisse les voir, mais Castiel ne protesta pas pour autant. Il aimait bien trop sentir les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire et j'aime l'idée que tu ne sois pas prêt à marcher sur les autres pour réussir, mais… tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui je ferai cette proposition aujourd'hui.

\- Pourtant, on manque de place, rétorqua Castiel.

Le cabinet avait beau occuper tout l'étage du bâtiment, il n'en était pas moins trop petit pour contenir tous les bureaux et toutes les pièces nécessaires à son fonctionnement. Qu'un bureau se libère était déjà un miracle en soi.

\- On manquait de place, oui… jusqu'à ce matin. Sam et moi avons décidé d'acheter l'étage en dessous de celui-ci. Il s'avère qu'il s'est libéré récemment et c'était une opportunité à saisir. On ne manquera plus de place comme ça. Cela nous permettra d'offrir un bureau à d'autres en plus de toi.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé. Il n'était pas en colère que Dean ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt. Il savait que son petit-ami avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était bonne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je pourrais comprendre que tu aies envie de prendre ton temps et que tu estimes que c'est trop tôt, mais ne prends pas cette décision uniquement par peur que d'autres puissent se sentir lésés. Je peux te garantir que tous ceux qui le méritent se verront proposer la même chose. Gabriel en premier. Il a bien trop attendu. Il aura le plus grand bureau à l'étage du dessous. Enfin, sauf s'il n'en veut pas.

Castiel était convaincu que son collègue et ami accepterait sans la moindre hésitation. Cela faisait trois années maintenant qu'il attendait qu'on le lui propose; il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. Il le méritait.

\- Il va être fou de joie et il va te dire « oui ». Il en rêve depuis le départ de Crowley.

Dean l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la bouche avant de lui sourire.

\- Toi aussi? Est-ce que tu en rêves? Est-ce que tu vas me dire « oui »?

Castiel en avait bien sûr terriblement envie. Il aurait été idiot de refuser. Cette chance ne se représenterait sans nul doute pas de si tôt. S'il refusait de prendre le bureau, un autre l'occuperait à sa place et Castiel devrait attendre qu'un endroit se libère pour avoir une nouvelle possibilité. Il continuait cependant de se demander s'il le méritait vraiment. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on ne le lui reproche pas ensuite.

\- J'en ai envie. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais je… il y a encore un détail qui me chagrine. Je… tu as dit que vous aviez acheté tout l'étage du dessous et que les autres auront un bureau là-bas… Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ici? Je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça ressemble à un traitement de faveur.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne niait pas et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste. Le choix de le garder à cet étage était délibéré et le jeune avocat avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est un choix égoïste de ma part. J'aime l'idée que tu restes au même étage que moi. Je veux te harder proche et… ce bureau est au bout d'un couloir que presque personne n'emprunte. Il nous offre une certaine intimité qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- Dean, c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur, Castiel. Crois-moi… si tu voyais les autres bureaux, tu le saurais. C'est le plus petit de tous. C'est toi qui es le moins bien loti. Les autres ont plus d'espace et, si je le leur proposais, ils ne choisiraient jamais ce bureau. C'est gagnant-gagnant.

Castiel pouvait sentir que Dean lui disait la vérité et cela le rassurait. Il aimait lui aussi l'idée de rester proche de son petit-ami. Il n'aurait pas aimé changer d'étage. Il appréciait aussi de savoir qu'ils auraient une certaine forme d'intimité ici. Il avait juste eu besoin d'être sûr que personne ne le lui reprocherait. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, la décision s'imposait d'elle-même. Il allait dire oui.

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas ou si tu continues à avoir peur que le choisir puisse te mettre en porte-à-faux, je peux le comprendre. Par contre, tu auras un bureau… que ce soit à cet étage ou à l'autre. Je sais que tu en as envie. Si tu le souhaites, je te ferais visiter l'étage du dessous et te montrerais les bureaux. Tu pourrais choisir celui qui te convient le mieux.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il se fichait complètement que ce bureau soit plus petit que les autres ou situé au fond d'un couloir. Il se fichait de tous ces détails. Il était juste soulagé et content de voir que Dean voulait le garder proche de lui. Il sourit.

\- Non, je… je veux ce bureau. Je veux rester proche de toi, mais je veux mon espace. J'avais juste besoin d'être sûr que cela ne risquait pas de retourner contre moi plus tard. Maintenant que je sais que non, ma décision est prise. C'est oui. Bien sûr que c'est oui.

Dean l'embrassa alors à nouveau. Castiel se laissa faire sans protester. Son petit-ami avait raison sur un point. L'endroit était suffisamment isolé des autres bureaux pour que peu de personnes passent devant. Pour venir ici, il fallait avoir envie de parler avec la personne qui y travaillait. C'était parfait. Castiel n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il passa ses bras autour de cou de Dean pour prolonger le baiser et ne recula que quand il eut vraiment besoin de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Le plus souvent, les employés qui disposent d'un bureau choisissent le mobilier qui leur convient sur le catalogue de l'un de nos fournisseurs, mais tu es libre de choisir comment l'aménager. Tu peux y apporter toutes les modifications que tu souhaites. Tu peux même changer la couleur des murs si elle ne te plaît pas. La seule chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses, c'est accrocher ton diplôme là où tout le monde pourra le voir et peut-être mettre une photo de moi sur ton nouveau bureau… une où je serais nu.

Castiel rit alors pendant quelques secondes. Il avait quelques photos de Dean entièrement nu dans son téléphone. Il aurait pu en imprimer une pour l'encadrer. Il aurait adoré pouvoir la regarder quand il ferait une pause, mais il doutait que cela soit très pratique. Quelqu'un pourrait la voir et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quiconque d'autre que lui puisse voir son petit-ami nu.

\- Je me contenterais d'une où tu es habillé si cela ne te dérange pas. Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde puisse te voir comme ça. De toute façon, j'ai un dossier rempli de photos de ce genre sur mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas besoin de les imprimer pour les regarder régulièrement.

\- Je te demanderais bien ce que tu fais en les regardant, mais ce n'est pas une discussion qu'on devrait avoir au bureau. Cet endroit est relativement intime, mais pas suffisamment pour les idées que cela me mettrait très certainement en tête.

Castiel ne put s'acquiescer. Il en parlerait avec Dean ce soir, quand ils seraient seuls et libres de faire ce qu'ils auraient envie de faire.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à la façon dont je veux l'aménager ou est-ce que tu attends de moi que je m'installe aujourd'hui?

Dean secoua la tête en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il observa les murs autour de lui puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à la rue en contrebas.

\- Tu peux prendre quelques jours. Ton bureau actuel ne sera pas réaffecté immédiatement. Sam et moi songeons à faire quelques travaux là-bas. Peut-être faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse avoir son espace à soi. Pas un bureau cloisonné et fermé, mais au moins avec suffisamment d'espace pour travailler convenablement. Les architectes travaillent sur des plans.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'approuver une énième fois. Il aimait l'idée que les choses changent. Il était également curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce point. Il savait qu'il avait le droit de poser la question.

\- Quels changements envisagez-vous, alors? Je veux dire… mis à part le rachat de l'étage du dessous.

Dean lui sourit en lui saisissant les mains. Il semblait fier des décisions prises et impatient de partager la nouvelle avec son petit-ami. Castiel se sentait important. Il aimait avoir la preuve qu'on lui faisait confiance.

\- Pour commencer, nous aimerions mettre en place une sorte de… conseil d'administration. Il regrouperait Sam, moi et tous les avocats qui sont là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir leur mot à dire sur le fonctionnement du cabinet. Nous nous réunirons à chaque fois qu'une décision cruciale quant à l'avenir sera à prendre. Nous choisirons les futurs associés en concertation tous ensemble.

Castiel hocha la tête. L'idée était bonne. Elle donnerait aux employés qui feraient partie du conseil l'impression que leur avis comptait. Ils seraient bien plus impliqués dans le cabinet et n'auraient plus aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on continue à prendre les décisions seuls Sam et moi. Je ne veux pas que ce cabinet soit une dictature. Je veux qu'il fonctionne comme une démocratie. Pour ça, on aimerait également encourager tous les employés… même ceux qui ne feront pas partie du conseil d'administration, à nous soumettre leurs idées. Si l'un d'entre vous pense qu'une modification quelconque est nécessaire, il pourra nous en parler et défendre son idée devant le conseil. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Castiel sourit en serrant les mains de Dean dans les siennes.

\- J'en pense que c'est une idée brillante. Il est important que tout le monde puisse se sentir concerné et entendu ici. D'ailleurs, les employés sont suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas abuser de ce privilège et vous proposer des idées idiotes qui vous feraient perdre du temps.

\- Je le pense aussi. Je… j'ai laissé Crowley me convaincre qu'on devait tout décider seuls et que nos employés devaient se satisfaire de nos décisions et nous faire confiance sans jamais nous remettre en question. Je sais qu'on a eu tort et je veux vraiment que ça change. Je vois… tout ça, je le vois comme un nouveau départ et c'est important que ça fonctionne.

Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette annonce serait accueillie avec un sourire par ses collègues. Il savait que beaucoup rêvaient de voir ce genre de chose arriver et ils seraient soulagés de constater qu'on les avait entendus même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu l'occasion de le dire jusque-là.

\- Quant au règlement intérieur que Crowley avait mis en place, il sera supprimé et remplacé par un nouveau dont nous discuterons tous ensemble. Je veux une démocratie, mais nous avons tout de même besoin de règles. Des règles qui s'appliqueront à tous. Il n'y aura aucun passe-droit.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Le cabinet allait connaître de gros bouleversements. Il allait faire peau neuve, mais le jeune avocat savait qu'il en ressortirait grandi et plus solide encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là.

\- Ce que nous avons laissé Crowley faire… je sais que ça a fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes. Ça aurait pu nous coûter cher. Nous avons fermé les yeux sur ses décisions… mêmes les plus contestables parce qu'on ne voulait pas jouer aux gendarmes. On voulait juste faire notre travail. On espérait que les gens sous nos ordres étaient heureux comme ça, mais, quand on leur a demandé de venir nous voir pour nous faire part de ce qui n'allait pas… on a été surpris de constater combien la situation s'était dégradée sans qu'on s'en rende réellement compte. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois. Je vais reprendre les choses en mains.

Castiel devait reconnaître que Dean et Sam avaient probablement eu tort de laisser Crowley gérer ainsi le personnel sans jamais s'immiscer pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien les choses. Ils lui avaient laissé carte blanche sans se poser de questions et Crowley avait abusé de ce pouvoir. Il s'en était servi pour brimer des employés qui ne le méritaient pas. Il était effectivement grand temps que cela change.

\- Toutes ces idées sont géniales, Dean. Je sais… je suis convaincu que personne ne vous en veut vraiment. Ils ont peut-être été frustrés pendant quelques années à cause de Crowley, mais, s'ils sont toujours là, c'est parce qu'ils le voulaient. Parce qu'ils aimaient ce cabinet et parce qu'ils vous aimaient vous. Ils n'ont pas de rancœur. Ils comprennent et le fait que vous preniez leurs suggestions au sérieux ne fera que les conforter dans leur décision. Tout se passera bien.

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir appuyer son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ils profitaient juste de ce moment seul.

\- Quand j'ai ouvert le cabinet, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'être patron signifiait que j'aurais le destin et l'avenir professionnel d'autant de personnes entre mes mains. Je ne voulais voir que les bons côtés de la chose. Je refusais d'envisager les contraintes et, quand Crowley est arrivé, je l'ai vu comme le moyen de me décharger de tout cet aspect de mon métier que je ne voulais pas prendre en charge. J'ai été lâche, je suppose, mais je suis content de voir que cela ne me coûtera pas trop cher en définitive.

Si Dean avait effectivement commis des erreurs, le fait qu'il en ait pris conscience était la preuve qu'il était un bon patron. Il savait assumer les conséquences de ses actes et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient pour faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. C'était aussi pour ça que tous ses employés gardaient confiance en lui et pour ça, en partie, que Castiel l'aimait autant. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Imparfait, oui, mais intelligent.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire, mais… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment ou le bon endroit pour le faire. Je suis juste trop impatient pour attendre qu'on soit seul chez moi. Alors euh… je… je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour… pour qu'on vive ensemble tous les deux.

Dean avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix. Il semblait particulièrement peu sûr de lui. Castiel ne l'avait que rarement vu comme ça et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas une question anodine. Dean lui proposait de vivre avec lui. De franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur vie de couple. Castiel avait besoin de quelques secondes pour l'assimiler avant de lui donner sa réponse. Dean dut toutefois prendre son silence pour une mauvaise nouvelle puisqu'il enchaîna presque aussitôt.

\- Tu te dis peut-être que c'est trop tôt et… d'une certaine manière, je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'en ai envie. Je ne te demande pas ça parce que j'ai peur d'être seul ou parce que j'ai été habitué à vivre avec quelqu'un. Je te le demande parce que j'en ai envie. Je veux que tu sois là avec moi dès que je ne serais plus au travail. Je veux passer toutes mes soirées avec toi et je veux… je veux qu'on dorme ensemble… qu'on se réveille côte à côte.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit la parole avant lui, continuant son petit monologue qui trahissait clairement sa nervosité.

\- Je sais aussi que ce ne sera probablement pas facile à annoncer à Meg… je sais que tu envisageais de vivre avec elle pendant encore un moment alors j'ai pensé… on pourrait chercher un nouvel appartement… un plus grand et avec une chambre pour elle. Si cela t'aide à accepter, je suis tout à fait prêt à ce qu'elle vive avec nous les premiers temps. Je veux juste que tu me dises oui, je me fiche des détails.

Castiel était surpris que Dean puisse envisager d'inclure Meg. Ils n'étaient pas réellement amis et, si les choses allaient mieux entre eux, les imaginer cohabitant de façon plus permanente était presque risible. Par contre, Dean semblait avoir terriblement envie de vivre avec Castiel. À tel point qu'il était probablement capable de tout accepter pour que cela se réalise. C'était à la fois touchant et stupide. Castiel voulait vivre avec son petit-ami. Il était prêt à déménager dans la seconde si nécessaire et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être convaincu.

\- Dean, je veux vivre avec toi, lui assura-t-il alors pour arrêter son monologue confus. J'en ai envie et ma réponse est oui, bien sûr.

Dean sourit alors. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas que Meg vive avec nous. Je l'aime comme une sœur. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle aura toujours une place importante dans ma vie, mais je dois… il est temps pour moi de rendre mon envol. Je veux le faire avec toi. Je veux avancer dans ma vie et notre histoire. Alors, oui… oui, je vais vivre avec toi, mais juste avec toi.

Il sentit son petit-ami se détendre aussitôt. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Meg sera peut-être déçue et triste, mais elle finira par l'accepter. Elle va devoir comprendre que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et qu'emménager ensemble n'est que le cheminement logique pour nous.

\- Cas, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Ne dis rien… embrasse-moi.

Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il vint aussitôt presser ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. Ils se fichaient l'un comme l'autre qu'on puisse les surprendre. Leur histoire n'était un secret pour personne au sein du cabinet. Dean avait même choisi de faire sa déclaration devant tout le monde. Ils étaient acceptés par tous. Ils ne se donnaient jamais en spectacle, mais ils ne se cachaient pas non plus. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt et c'était finalement symbolique que Dean lui fasse cette nouvelle demande ici. Ce cabinet les avait réunis. Ce cabinet les avait fait se rencontrer. C'était leur deuxième maison.

Dean l'embrassa chastement durant quelques secondes, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Castiel. Il pressa donc sa langue contre les lèvres de son petit-ami et ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier lui laissa libre accès à sa bouche. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne finisse par reculer.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous maintenant. J'ai très envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il en avait au moins tout autant envie que lui, mais il saurait se montrer raisonnable. Il avait bien trop de travail pour partir aussi tôt.

\- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis le patron, je peux tout faire.

\- Moi, je suis un employé et j'ai du travail.

\- Je sais.

Castiel sourit puis embrassa Dean une dernière fois. Son petit-ami prit un air faussement déçu, mais Castiel savait qu'il était du même avis que lui. Il savait qu'il était préférable pour eux deux de rester au cabinet et de ne pas s'enfuir comme des voleurs.

Il allait le lui dire quand il entendit la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir brusquement. Il recula aussitôt d'un pas, gêné qu'on puisse le voir aussi proche de son patron. Ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr. Personne ne serait surpris.

\- Désolé de… vous interrompre, mais… Kevin m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

Castiel sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Gabriel. Il se tourna pour pouvoir le regarder. Gabriel souriait, visiblement amusé de les avoir surpris. Il allait certainement en entendre parler pendant un moment.

\- Gabriel, merci d'être venu aussi vite. Je voulais effectivement vous voir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que vous m'ayez demandé de vous rejoindre ici… parce que, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais personne ne vient jamais ici.

Dean acquiesça avant de s'approcher de Gabriel. Castiel savait ce que son petit-ami avait en tête et il était impatient de voir la réaction de son collègue quand il apprendrait qu'il allait enfin avoir son bureau à lui.

\- À vrai dire, je vous ai fait venir ici justement parce que je pensais que nous serions plus à l'aise sans tout le passage qu'il peut y avoir dans mon bureau… bien sûr, cela est amené à changer puisque cet endroit va très rapidement devenir le bureau de Castiel et…

\- Le… Castiel va avoir son propre bureau? C'est… une super nouvelle… je… félicitations!

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir que son ami était sincèrement content pour lui, mais il était également évident qu'il était jaloux. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il méritait d'avoir son propre bureau bien plus que Castiel.

\- Je regrette d'être venu les mains vides, du coup… il est de mise d'apporter un cadeau quand quelqu'un s'installe quelque part, non? Une plante peut-être? Ou une photo de moi dans un joli cadre?

Gabriel parlait sans s'arrêter parce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait très certainement d'être jaloux. Castiel avait envie de le rassurer. De lui dire que lui aussi avait le droit à son bureau, mais il ne voulait pas couper l'herbe sous le pied de son petit-ami. Il savait que Dean tenait à le lui annoncer lui-même.

\- Je peux courir chez le fleuriste du coin pour me rattraper… il doit probablement être encore ouvert à cette heure-ci et…

\- Gabriel, stop, le coupa alors Dean d'une voix forte. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous annoncer que nous avions donné un bureau à Castiel. Ça aurait été cruel de ma part. Je réalise que je ne m'y suis pas pris correctement. Je vais donc reprendre depuis le début. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous demander si vous souhaiteriez-vous aussi avoir votre propre bureau. Je pense que vous l'avez bien mérité.

\- Je… quoi?

Cette fois, Gabriel était surpris. Il semblait avoir du mal à le croire. Il avait attendu trois ans pour s'entendre dire ça. Il avait sans doute fini par croire que cela n'arriverait pas. Castiel était incroyablement heureux pour lui.

\- Je croyais qu'on manquait de place, finit par lâcher son collègue.

Dean sourit en hochant la tête.

\- C'était vrai hier encore, mais nous avons officiellement acheté l'étage du dessous ce matin. Nous avons à nouveau de la place. J'estime qu'il doit servir à récompenser les employés qui, comme vous, le méritent.

Gabriel ne réagit pas pendant encore quelques secondes avant de sourire largement. Dean lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

\- J'en déduis que c'est un oui?

\- C'est un oui et un… merci. Je… je peux vous garantir que je ne vous décevrais pas.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu, Gabriel. Le simple fait que vous soyez resté malgré tout ce que Crowley a pu vous faire est la preuve que vous le méritez plus que quiconque. D'ailleurs, vous êtes le premier à qui je l'annonce. Vous aurez donc tout le loisir de choisir le bureau qui vous convient le mieux.

Castiel était content que son petit-ami accorde ce privilège à Gabriel. Il savait que Dean voulait lui prouver l'importance qu'il avait et cela semblait marcher à merveille.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je… je ne vous en ai jamais voulu, vous savez. Je sais que ce n'était pas vous qui cherchiez à me freiner et… je sais que c'est Crowley qui ne m'aimait pas. Je suis resté justement parce que je voulais travailler pour votre frère et vous et… je serais resté… même si vous ne m'aviez pas fait cette proposition.

\- Gabriel, vous êtes un employé modèle et un excellent avocat. J'aurais dû me soucier plus tôt de ce que Crowley faisait. Je m'en excuse et j'aimerais vous proposer de réparer cette erreur. Sam et moi envisageons de créer un conseil d'administration qui sera amené à prendre toutes les décisions importantes. J'aimerais que vous en fassiez partie. Vous êtes là depuis trois ans, maintenant. Votre avis compte pour nous.

Castiel ne fut pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre. Il avait songé à Gabriel dès que son petit-ami lui avait parlé du conseil d'administration. Il estimait que son collègue et ami avait largement gagné le droit d'en faire partie, il était dans le cabinet depuis son ouverture. Le jeune avocat était soulagé d'entendre que Dean pensait la même chose que lui.

\- Je… ce serait un honneur, Monsieur, bafouilla Gabriel.

\- Appelez-moi Dean, s'il vous plaît. On se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus employer le terme « Monsieur ».

\- Oui, Dean… merci.

Gabriel était visiblement fou de joie. Castiel espérait qu'il souhaiterait fêter tout ça avec lui. Pas ce soir, bien sûr. Le jeune avocat avait bien trop envie de se retrouver seul avec son petit-ami, mais peut-être demain. Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

\- Est-ce que je peux… j'aimerais assez aller voir l'étage du dessous… histoire de choisir mon bureau enfin… sauf si vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose.

\- Non, vous pouvez y aller. Vous reviendrez me donner votre choix tout à l'heure.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il remercia Dean une énième fois puis sourit à Castiel avant de quitter son bureau. Le jeune avocat le regarde disparaître à l'angle du couloir avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami.

\- Tu viens de lui faire un cadeau inestimable.

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau. Je me suis contenté de lui donner ce qu'il mérite. J'aime beaucoup Gabriel et je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup toi aussi.

\- C'est un très bon ami… mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Je t'aime plus que lui de toute façon.

Dean rit alors en prenant Castiel dans ses bras. Le jeune avocat se laissa faire sans protester.

\- Tu as tout intérêt, oui… autrement je serais contraint de le renvoyer. Je détesterais perdre un élément aussi important, mais je le ferais quand même si c'était nécessaire.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé par ce que son petit-ami lui disait. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de renvoyer quelqu'un uniquement pour cette raison, mais il préférait tout de même ne pas avoir à se poser la question.

\- Je devrais retourner travailler. J'ai un dossier important à gérer et… j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps.

\- Être avec moi c'est perdre du temps à tes yeux?

\- Non et tu le sais très bien, mais mon travail est important.

Dean sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel recula alors et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son nouveau bureau.

\- Merci pour tout, Dean. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais… j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes encore.

\- Tu pourras toujours me prouver combien tu m'es reconnaissant quand on sera seul chez nous ce soir.

Castiel y comptait bien. Il acquiesça pour donner son accord à son petit-ami avant de lui adresser un dernier signe de la main et de tourner les talons. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps sans rien faire. Il avait trop de travail pour ça. Il savait que Dean pouvait le comprendre et qu'il appréciait de le savoir aussi impliqué. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait engagé.

Castiel n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont tout changeait autour de lui. Que ce soit dans sa vie personnelle ou dans sa vie professionnelle, il était à un tournant. Il s'apprêtait à franchir un cap, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait tout à fait prêt. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être parfaitement heureux. Il ne voyait pas quoi demander de plus.

Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à son bureau actuel l'esprit déjà tourné vers son affaire en cours. Il aurait tout le temps de repenser au reste quand il aurait terminé. Il pourrait y penser à nouveau en quittant le cabinet ce soir. Il avait toute la soirée pour fêter les bonnes nouvelles reçues et toute la vie pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé en arriver là aussi rapidement. Rejoindre ce cabinet avait changé sa vie et il ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa peau et en accord avec chacune de ses décisions. Cela n'avait pas de prix.


End file.
